


Dragon Tales Book II

by Naminette



Series: Dragon Tales [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Multi, New Things, Sexual Content, bloody battlefied, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 221,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body of the evil overlord has been destroyed and his spirit sealed again. Two years later, peace is still fragile. More and more young people are joining the Lord Hideyoshi which no one know of in the end. Tonight, the concern of Dragon people is to celebrate the birthday of their king without knowing that in the shadows a new treat is growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : After long wait I have finally decided to write this part. You should know that this has been for a long time long in my mind and that the characters of Basara 4 did not exist yet when I thought of it. I don't want to force them into a scenario where they were not included from the start, but ... we'll see. 
> 
> Note 2: Still no beta, but I done my best to advance alone. That being said we can start.

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 1**

The surprisingly bright afternoon sun was barely lightening the large room in which Masamune had been more or less confined by Kojuuro since the beginning of the day. Thus forced to take care of his kingdom matters, the one-eyed dragon could only guess the hustle and bustle that now ruled the Castle of Yonezawa.

Dragon people were preparing to celebrate the twenty-first anniversary of their king. All vassals of the Lord of Oshuu had gathered to honor him at a big party like Masamune knew how to organize them, announcing jubilation and joy. However, he had no rights to participate in the preparations this time Kojuuro enclosing him in this large office full of dusty paper and old documents, where the smell of ink and paper was almost stifling.

Why did he do such a thing? The young dragon didn't know, he wasn't really able to discuss it with him. Well to Kojuuro's credit, delving into his paperwork had focused Masamune attention and it was probably what his right eye had in mind from the start. No one could say no to Kojuuro when he had _that_ look. It was true that Masamune had been nervous for the past two days. In fact since the invitation to celebration he had sent to Kai came back to him with an auburn haired ninja that looked like a monkey, brown eyes flecked with gold lighting up when he handed the reply letter to him.

An answer that didn't satisfy Masamune. A vague answer that didn't ensure if Sanada Yukimura would be at his side this year. This answer just held the possibility that the one he was longing for couldn't be present, and that the young dragon could bring themselves to accept it. The young tiger of Kai hadn't been with him to celebrate Masamune birthday the previous year too and he didn't even celebrate his own birth as it should be, too busy to rebuild the glory of Kai, as he proclaimed.

So, even if they saw each other during a fortuitous friendly visit a few weeks ago it didn't prevent the fact that from all the guests he would receive, Yukimura was the one Masamune wanted to see the most beside him. He had, after all, the place of honor reserved.

"Masamune-sama?" asked Kojuuro voice from behind the closed door.

Taken away from his thinking, Masamune hesitated to answer, if only to get a very small way to make it clear to his right eye that he didn't particularly like being held away from the preparations.

" **Right there**." He finally answered.

But seriously, Kojuuro could have found a less boring way to occupy him, like letting him access to the dojo to train himself or even better yet letting him help in the kitchen; At least there he could have helped in the preparations... but perhaps, giving it more thought he would have gotten flustered too, thrown everyone out and done everything himself... Masamune could be a really exigent with cooking!

The sliding door opened revealing Kojuuro, the guard who had been instructed to ensure that Masamune wouldn't take a look at the preparations and a guest who saw fit to come several days in advance, Maeda Keiji. Kojuuro was wearing his armor, still wearing his earth colored coat despite the heavy, humid heat, that was unusual in this season. Keiji however, more like Masamune, chose to wear a simple kimono with purple and yellow-orange mix that formed waves, the golden patterns adorning it were those of the Maeda clan, a big flower on his back and smaller ones on the sleeves and at the bottom. Besides, the simple blue kimono worn by Masamune gave him a much more modest look.

Febrile, the young man didn't even wait until the door was fully opened to get himself into the room. He first opened his arms wide as if to attract Masamune into a hug, only the dragon anticipated and stepped aside to dodge. Not losing his smile, Keiji responded holding Masamune shoulder instead.

"What a great idea you had inviting all those who won over Oda! Really Masamune, I look forward to everyone being there, this feast is going to be great, you'll see the surprises we prepared for you." the stars shone in his eyes as he said this. Yumekichi his pet monkey encouraged his master with small enthusiastic shouts from his position on Keiji shoulder.

"Maeda". Kojuuro interrupted before the vagabond said too much, carried away by his enthusiasm

"Tch!" Masamune did, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze fell on Kojuuro, an elegant eyebrow rising. "I expected no less, I don't give my trust anyone, **you see**?"

"And so is my honor to be worthy of that trust, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro smirked. He had supposed that his master would be more cranky and would resent him after spending the day locked in his office.

Masamune just couldn't stay mad against someone who knew him so well, it was wasting energy. Masamune just denied the good that being in the quiet did to him.

"If you're here I guess my 'detention' is finally over, **it's about time**." Masamune sighed wearily, running a hand through his hair.

"Chika and Nari will be here soon! Come, we are going to greet them!" Keiji launched before Kojuuro could open his mouth, obviously very excited.

Without warning, he grabbed Masamune wrist and dragged him through the castle corridors, quickening his pace. Knowing full well that was a waste of time to protest when it was Keiji, Masamune merely matched on his pace and calmly withdraw his wrist from the vagabond hand.

Keiji quickly occupied the void that separated them with words, which Masamune was pretending to listen, holding back the urge to loudly yawn at what he thought of the incessant speech.

"What a pity that Yasu can't be there... As he joined Hideyoshi." Keiji paused pronouncing that name, which brought the blue dragon attention on what he had to say, Masamune turned to him and raised a questioning eyebrow. After all, he hadn't really seen since Ieyasu they had defeated the demon and to be honest what the young boy was doing now was the least of his worries. Keiji swept his question away with a wave of his hand. "Oh, it's just that ... my uncle Toshie his thinking about joining Toyotomi too ... I shouldn't worry you with that...family matters." he replied with a wide grin.

Toyotomi, eh? The one who gained in power while everyone else was recovering from the wounds inflicted on them by the Oda. It seemed like everyone had let him do as he pleased so far, but who knows, now that Oshuu was no longer dependent on food aid from its neighbors... it would only make it easier for Masamune, that Toyotomi continues annexing provinces, the dragon would just have to defeat only him instead of running across the country to the march on the capital.

The blue dragon shrugged and resumed his progress. This doesn't look like Keiji to hide things and his smile was obviously false, but Masamune didn't have the slightest desire to force the vagabond to speak if he didn't wanted to do it himself. Keiji had immediately resumed his speech, speaking now of the early snow storm that paralyzed the Echigo mountains.

Masamune almost sighed with relief when the vagabond finally went silent when they came in front of the main gate .

The Oshu men were busy dismantling horse and carriage while others drove the freshly arrived horses at the stables. At the center of all this commotion, the voices of two men caught in a dispute elevated.

"I should never had made this journey with you! A waste of time and energy." the smaller brown-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on his interlocutor.

"But Mori, my ship is faster than yours." The larger of the two raised his hands in an peace attempt.

"You know very well about what I'm talking stupid pirate! Couldn't you think about finding a present for Masamune before we leave? We'd arrived two days earlier if you hadn't made this detour." roared the smallest, gesturing with his hands as if to hit the other.

Finding no answer to this charge, the largest ran a hand through his white hair. "Why yelling at me for such a trivial thing? Admit it you nevertheless found yourself more than a little content for some alone time with me."

The little chestnut haired quickly turned, a murderous glint in his brown eyes. "You're a moron and ignorant without a once of manners, I should have disposed of you when I had the opportunity to do it, I don't know why I put up with you until now." he hissed.

His body shaking with the effort he made to keep himself from laughing, Keiji decided he had seen enough and it was time to let them know of his and Masamune presence. He raised his hand and waved happily.

"Motochika! Motonari! " He called out.

The two men finally turned toward them. "Nice of you, coming all this way." Masamune had a grin taking shape, amused by the scene. It had been a while since he hadn't seen both Setoshi rivals together and it was entertaining as always. Despite Mori complaints , both seemed to have had a good trip, their clothes weren't wrinkled or dirty, they both were wearing some piece of armor and it was so like them. Always cautious when they would definitely had protected each other... well, that Mori would protects Chosokabe ... Masamune was only in half certain.

"Consolidating a beneficial alliance for Aki is never an unwelcome thing." Motonari stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he joined other young men.

"A feast like this one, no way I'm missing it." Motochika added, his arm landing on Masamune shoulder.

"You haven't changed since last time." Keiji intervened. By far he was the one that seemed most pleased by the meeting.

Motochika chuckled, grabbing Motonari waist, he pulled him against his hip, not caring of the other surprised yelp. "Yeah, who would have thought that we would still be together, right sweetheart ?"

Motonari seemed deeply outraged that Motochika dared use that nickname in public, he opened his mouth once and then close it, vibrating with rage against the pirate.

Keiji couldn't help but comment. "Yeah, Motochika is a treasure hunter. I thought that once he got what he wanted he would soon grew tired of it, but no, you do look like a perfect match."

Motonari face turned pale and against all odds he didn't got angry, merely looking away, when he obviously was burning inside wanting to shut Keiji up. In contrast, Motochika ocean orbs became threatening.

"And the one who says that is the only one who isn't able to keep a partner, or even to find one that I know of." Motochika let out.

Keiji frowned and blinked rapidly, not understanding what he said that angered the pirate. He only told the truth, right?

" **Calm down** ," Masamune interjected before having to handle a fight in the main courtyard. "No one here cares whether you are a couple or not." he said nonchalantly.

Although Motonari didn't liked his boorish way to present it, Masamune had a point. He would just need time to accept that without Motochika feeling compelled to bent over him and give him a little kiss full of tenderness, as if to be forgiven for what he had inflicted him on their journey from Seto.

"Yup, I can finally act like a lover with you." he said.

It was only after Motonari strongly repelled Motochika , hurling insults and threats of emasculation if the pirate dared continue such behavior in public and Motochika begun to loudly protest starting a new animated exchange under Keiji laughter, Masamune regretted having them as guests.

Still, he thought, with some sake ... and the atmosphere of the party ... after all, the vagabond was right, there must be a reason why the two were still together.

"Anyway, I hope you are ready because it'll be **a hell of a party**!" Masamune said, a sparkle quickly shinning in his blue eye.

Three smiles, a large, a smirk and a hidden one were his answer. The exchange between Keiji and Motochika resumed without delay, conversation in which Motonari seemed more or less included.

Letting them go before him, the blue dragon sighed wearily to himself ... only one person could ensure him the full success of the evening. But would _he_ came after all?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The castle gardens had been prepared to receive the party. In the torches light, a wooden platform had been arranged in order to elevate Masamune and his guests of honor, those who participated in the final battle against the king of the underworld, as Oda was nicknamed now. In front of this platform, blankets and carpets bearing the clan colors had been put. They were supposed to host the lords and dignitaries who swore loyalty to the Date family, dispersing them on both side of the garden. The smell of earth and grass pleasantly mixed with the smell of food and the scent diffused by censers.

Although Masamune would have preferred to party with his soldiers, feeling much closer to them, the protocol for such an event required them to be sidelined, so they were separated by long flags hung between trees, bearing the emblem of the clan, a bamboo crown surrounding the two kissing sparrows. At least the dragon king could still hear their laughter and joyful clamor. He couldn't doubt that they were treating with great respect the cohort accompanying Motonari and Motochika.

Both men sat at his left with Keiji, Kojuuro and desperately empty seat at his right. The two lords of the south had put on something more comfortable for the evening. Motochika wore a sapphire kimono decorated with light blue wave pattern, his purple belt was the only thing that bore his clan symbol. Motonari had an emerald kimono with a huge symbol of his clan painted gold in his back.

A flutist played a catchy melody punctuated by a drum, while the diverse conversation emitted a soft humming noise in the background.

The blue dragon was right when he thought that sake would help Motonari, the little fox was now almost sitting on Motochika lap, a satisfied smile on his face and willingly conversing with Keiji which usually annoyed him to the highest extent. It was nice ...Masamune loved that kind of atmosphere. He had been right to put his trust on Kojuuro, the chosen musicians did him honor, the dishes served were worthy of the king's that he was ... and the alcohol had the bitter sweet taste of that particular grand cru he liked. There was only one fly in the ointment, Masamune thought looking at the empty spot next to him.

But thinking too much about it would ruin the mood. With a slight sigh Masamune joined the conversation on who between Motonari and Motochika was the best opponent at a shogi game. Although he was a formidable opponent, Motochika rarely had the patience to play seriously, thus when he visited Masamune or vice versa, he instead devoted himself to the practice of arms or showing his new battle creations. As for Motonari, Masamune had seldom been able to beat him ... but he knew someone who could give a headache to the Kitsune, someone that surprised even him, having him as an adversary, someone no one would expect to be so good at this king of game.

Btu suggest to organize a game between these two would require him to mention his name and Masamune knew he hadn't consumed enough alcohol to be able to handle it.

Suddenly, the brown head of his cousin Shigezane slipped between the panels behind the platform. He glanced at Masamune who guessed his smile despite the mask covering the lower part of his face, then he reached for Keiji beckoning him to follow. The vagabond excused himself and followed the other man. The young lord tried to get up to do the same time but Kojuuro hand on his arm restrained him. Masamune turned a skeptical look at his second in command. Kojuuro was hiding something, he was more than convinced now.

The black dragon stood up and clapped his hands to draw the audience attention toward him, the music stopped. Feeling Masamune gaze in his back, Kojuuro spoke, smiling like a child in his heart.

"Tonight we celebrate another year of life offered to our lord and sovereign." Kojuuro began, his voice reasoning in the garden.

Clan members loudly approved while Masamune rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Kojuuro ... what are you trying to say?" He muttered under his breath.

Part of the speech eluded him because of Motochika who gave him a slight nudge drawing his attention to him. The pirate gave him a suggestive eyebrow movement which Masamune replied by frowning his. So, everyone knew something he didn't?

"... so, the first gift offered to our sovereign is an ode to his honor, the beauty of the years that would follow can be represented in this dance!" Kojuuro sat beside Masamune again under the clamor of the hosts.

The one-eyed dragon was about to make a retort to his right eye when the dancer came, advancing toward the center of the guests.

His eyes downcast, he walked to the platform. His bare feet were showing out of his long ceremonial kimono when he stopped on a mat disposed on the floor. The Red bottom edge of his kimono opened to let his peach skinned legs free, baring them until his knee. Gold rings were around his ankles. The upper part of his kimono was cream colored, knotted red straps holding the folds together and wide sleeves covered the the dancer arms, a ceremonial rope encircled his waist with an elegant knot. His long brown locks were left free on his back, gently swaying in the breeze at times, a ring of tissue covered his forehead while two pink Daphne flower adorned the sides of his head. One of Masamune favorite flowers...

Finally, the dancer lifted his face, showing his fine features, his hazel eyes framed by long lashes were painted a pink motif. They met Masamune gaze and his also painted lips seemed to tremble. Stage fright without a doubt, this young man had the eyes of the leaders of Dragon people pointed at him after all.

Masamune gasp escaped him before he had time to stop himself. "Yukimura!"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Far away from here, the sun was declining on a plain devastated even long time after the passage of the lord of the underworld. From the top of the tower of a castle, a lord watched the sunset. A large man, of impressive size bearing a closed and hard face, his reddish eyes cast toward the horizon, his light brown almost ash blond hair were held up hight on his head tied by a tight red sting. An evening kimono covered his broad shoulders. On a table behind him, a map of the land of the rising sun rested.

Nobody could guess what this man was thinking about right now.

"You hear their voices, is it not? Searching for them would make it stop, I suppose. Do you they could grant your dearest wishes as the writings say , Why not show me what would happen next? I'm curious to see it, really. "

That voice. That of an middle aged man reasoned from the shadow, it was venom and curiosity mixed at the same time, his smile could practically be heard.

"Hmm ... maybe." the giant replied.

TBC

First chapter of a new saga. I want to know what you thought of this chapter (if there are still people who read DateSana here), So ? intrigued? Want to know more ?


	2. part 2

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 2**

Murmurs from the guests rose in the garden when the dancer remained still. Masamune saw Yukimura breath catch when he realized that they recognized the man who had been their unwanted 'guest' two years ago and a smile stretched on the lips of the young dragon responsible for this when he noticed it too.

Time seemed frozen as when Yukimura's eyes met those of Masamune, something indiscernible was exchanged between them, a silent conversation that lasted in fact within a few seconds. Masamune felt all of Yukimura awkwardness, all his discomfort and embarrassment and in return he handed him his pride in being his rival and all his affection. _Breathe deepl_ y, Masamune lips moved without a sound, _you can do it_.

And that was because Masamune was proud of him, proud of his rival. Because Masamune was certain of one thing, that was the last time they had been together, Yukimura couldn't dance. He clearly remembered the conversation they had exchanged about it. Masamune loved dancing as an art, he still spoke with emotion of the first time he had seen a kabuki performance. Masamune also loved to dance himself to refocus his mind, Masamune really loved to dance ... but it was quite the opposite for Yukimura, he never learned how to dance and always thought that a warrior had no use for dancing step, it was for the shameless and street performers who did dance in front of everyone, it had no use in this country of war, he thought.

Of course, they ended up fighting without really solving the issue. Masamune had seriously put aside the idea that one day he would indeed see the body of his beloved moving gracefully to the rhythm of songs and music.

But Yukimura was about to dance now, it could only mean one thing, he had learned to dance in such a short time, two weeks at most, put aside his dislike for him,just for Masamune, just to grant him this honor. Was there a better gift for his twenty-first spring? ... How couldn't he feel proud?

Yukimura went and did as Masamune told him. Slowly, his eyes shut, hiding again the whirlwind of emotions raging inside him. When the drum sounded he was ready, his arm extended in front of him, a closed fan in hand, then the flute in turn rang in the garden. The red fan opened and with it began a slow movement to the beat of the music, Yukimura face was focused. Then he gained confidence as the pace quickened, the movements became more complex highlighted by the torches lights and chorus that begun to rose.

Masamune couldn't hide the smile growing on his lips, his eyes riveted on the spectacle his lover was offering to him. He could only distantly hear Motonari's surprised gasp and Motochika's impressed whistle. That was only the beginning and Yukimura was already quite beautiful.

His feet seemed so light like he was a feather caught in the wind, the faster movements were fluidly accompanied by the costume that had been selected for him, Yukimura's eyes finally opened again when he continued with a graceful movement of his fan in front of him, meeting the blue dragon eyes. There was no fear anymore, but determination, it was the eyes Yukimura had on the battlefield.

The dancer eyebrows furrowed briefly when his foot almost caught in the tails of his kimono, showing he had missed a step, yet he didn't let himself fall down and resumed his steps. In a fight he would surely had received a wound. Masamune didn't saw anything anyway, too absorbed in the scene that played before him. With the tips of his fingers, Yukimura grabbed the tip of the fan before sending it flying above his head, turning on itself and catching it up by the handle.

Although Masamune had often compared his way to fight with a deadly dance, he was now able to see the difference and in the end could tell that apart from the expression and passion that Yukimura put in it, the sensations were opposed in every way.

The music,the dance, the atmosphere, all pulled at something deep into Masamune heart. Yukimura dance had a meaning, every movement was a vector of feelings, each step seemed designed to remind him of a shared memory, memory of childhood, memories of battle ...

Masamune was transported for a moment where his eyes had opened to see a round childish face dirty after a day playing in the woods after a fall that should have cost him his life... he saw the night of the festival and found back the feeling he had when Yukimura had joined him and when he understood he had a friend for the first time... their games... their stupid children fight... their first kiss... Yukimura disappearance...

The young dragon lost his breath as his gaze met Yukimura eyes ... a tear had escaped from between his long eyelashes and Masamune could only understood ... Yukimura wasn't hurting, Yukimura wasn't suffering, Yukimura thought of nothing but the dance. It was his body which remembered because his dance had awakened memories he had thought lost.

Holding a hand in front of him, Yukimura crouched taking his closed fan in his mouth, he cast his gaze away again, before standing up in a move that discovered all his leg from, his arm extending above his head, a difficult movement for a novice and a slight murmur of astonishment arose in the audience hitherto subdued. The young tiger silent tears couldn't be restrained anymore and it gave to his face, reddened from the effort, an ethereal appearance while the torchlight reflected in it.

Yukimura turned on himself several times and this time it was a true smile that appeared on his lips like a butterfly leaving it's cocoon to embrace a new life, like his was finally leaving his past behind him to focus on the happy moment that he was living. There was such a sensuality in his gestures, like they where not fighting, like when they made love. Finally, he fell like a petal carried by the breeze falling from a tree, he knelt facing Masamune, his kimono spread around him in a colorful wave.

The guests amazement and wonder were soon replaced by cheers and joyful shouts. Masamune had never seen such a dance and he doubted that he would see another one day. The Tiger of Kai remained in that position a few more seconds, as he was trying to catch his breath before getting up, facing the ruler of the dragon people. The precious and fleeting smile that Yukimura sent him at that moment will forever be etched in Masamune. The young dancer nodded in respect, then withdrew without a word.

A few seconds of silence and the musicians resumed their background music and the guests returned to their casual conversations punctuated by shouting or laughing. Some revolved around the show that had just been offered to them, it was obvious that under their sovereign scrutinizing eye no one would dare to speak ill of it, but anyway it would have been a lie to say that it hadn't been beautiful.

Masamune couldn't just keep sitting and continue to enjoy the evening. After offering such a show, he knew that Yukimura would never dare to join him in front of everyone, he had given up his guest of honor spot when he agreed to dance for him. He didn't hear Motonari compliments and comments as he got up to leave the platform. Using his guests the distraction, he disappeared through the exit Keiji used earlier. In his haste he did nothing to prevent Kojuuro and the other two to follow.

He continued walking briskly along the walls of fabric that defined the location of the party, seeking the compartment arranged for the artists. First he heard Keiji voice.

"You were perfect! It's not a lie, you started your training only a few weeks ago, remember!" he threw out.

"Words will never be strong enough to express my gratitude for your help, Keiji ... but despite that my mistakes are unforgivable." it was his voice, Yukimura voice although a little breathless.

"Mah, you were able to catch up, I didn't see any problem." That voice ... it was the ninja, Masamune should have know he wouldn't be far.

"I shed tears, Sasuke!"

" **Nice addition** , you couldn't offer me a better gift Yukimura." Masamune stated upon entering.

The glass of water that Yukimura hand in hands failed nearly escaped him when he suddenly got up from his seated position when he noticed that Masamune was here. He had removed his ceremonial closing to put a more comfortable creamy white kimono, but on the other hand the red hakama that went with it was too loosely knotted as if it had been tied hastily and without care, his hair were still loose and there was even a leaf fallen from a nearby tree hanging in them.

"Ma-Masamune! I am not yet-" he began, trying to finish removing makeup from his face by vigorously rubbing it against his sleeve.

The young king didn't gave him time to finish, crossing the last centimeter that separated them, he put both hands on each of Yukimura cheek, a smile forming on his lips, he pressed their forehead together. Surprised by this gesture of affection Yukimura went silent, before finally letting himself go.

"You don't know how it was important to me that you're here tonight." Masamune sighed.

Yukimura put his hand around the wrist of Masamune, stroking the underside with his thumb. "I didn't have the right to miss such an important day for you." then he closed his eyes, preparing to receive Masamune lips against his.

Well, it would certainly have happened if Kojuuro hadn't loudly cleared his throat, reminding the young men they were far from being alone. Keiji hands were joined and he watched them with an almost envious smile while Sasuke eyebrow twitched.

"I'm glad you managed to be ready in time, Yukimura, thank you again for this idea to present a dance in Masamune-sama honor." Kojuuro nodded respectfully in appreciation to the dancer which Yukimura replied with a nod.

"I couldn't have done it without everyone help." Yukimura continued.

"Too modest! You're too modest!" Keiji launched out giving him a pat on his back.

"It is true that it was very elegant, I had never seen such a style of dance." Motonari went in turn, not forgetting to give some advice.

"I am delighted that you liked it, Motonari-dono." Yukimura replied.

"Because you where all behind that?" Masamune asked. A silence followed his question and everyone exchanged glances. " **I see, traitors..**." Masamune muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know, Motonari is a great singer too, your performance made me want to see what it would be to see you both together." Motochika added turning back toward Yukimura.

"Keep your ideas to yourself pirate!" Motonari said before turning to Yukimura. "Don't take any offense, but only idiots can forget the insult that it would be to accompany a ceremonial song with unholy dancing."

Masamune also seemed to consider the idea, but eventually frowned ... thinking of Motonari singing...

"Sweetheart ..." Motochika began , disappointment showing through in his voice.

"Stop calling me that." the Kitsune rebuked softly without real conviction, alcohol in his system preventing him to truly getting angry.

"Oh,Motonari-dono! Your ears!" Yukimura suddenly exclaimed, interrupting any conversation which had just begun.

By reflex, Motonari ran a hand over his head, but no, his ears hadn't showed up again. He began to scowl at Yukimura, not understanding why the young man was alerted to this point before realizing suddenly.

"Ah, yes, I'm able to make them disappear again."

"How ? Where do they disappear?" Yukimura asked with great curiosity.

Motonari began to open his mouth to send an appropriate response to this too curious human . He tolerated him but there were still some things not to ask. But it was without taking the pirate intervention in consideration as he put a hand on his hip and forestalled him. "That's something that he will not reveal even under torture." because he know it since the time of trying to make him confess why all these years Motonari couldn't do it at all and then one day he showed up like this without his two adorable little red triangles on top of his head.

"Sometimes they come out when I don't pay attention." Motonari was in a talkative mood anyway, he felt like this wasn't saying too much.

"Oh, I understand. Sometimes Masamune tail or antlers show up when he is too excited." Yukimura said with enthusiasm.

The collective groan that followed showed that the men around him weren't feeling obliged to know so much about them. But still Yukimura didn't catch that fact.

" **Shut up** , Yukimura." Masamune said, rubbing his temples.

The young tiger made a pout in response to the bullying. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Kojuuro spoke.

"Yukimura. I forgot to ask you if you had received my letter and acknowledged my request." he asked, thinking now was a good opportunity to speak about the matter.

The young tiger of Kai then lost all warmth, his expression was hard when he stared at Kojuuro and for a moment Masamune saw something like a kind of black mark grow on the tiger skin ... it looked like broken thin ice from a frozen pool on which someone had put to much weigh but it was gone so fast he couldn't say if he had imagined it or not.

"I intend to discuss this issue at a formal meeting with Masamune tomorrow." Yukimura said in a monotone voice.

Kojuuro quickly blinked, surprised by the sudden change of attitude of the long haired samurai. The younger dragons chose that moment to interrupt this atmosphere that doesn't suited Yukimura well, he didn't wanted to feel this tension in a holiday evening so he took the brown haired hand in his.

" **Come** , let's go take a walk in the garden." He began training Yukimura behind him but the other remained still.

"But ... Masamune, your guests-" Yukimura protested , acting like his usual self again.

Kojuuro cast a glance behind the flaps shutting the access to the main garden where there was most of the guests. "They didn't even notice that we weren't with them anymore." obviously he approved his lord idea of a little walk.

"You see, so enjoy a little." Masamune insisted .

This time when he pulled, Yukimura didn't protest, letting instead a smile spreading on his lips as he laced their fingers together.

Silence returned to the compartment reserved for the artists.

"Well, say Motonari would you like to return enjoying this delicious meal?" Motochika asked, leaning on the smallest with his larger stature.

"I thought you were going to walk me to my room." Motonari was snuggling against his chest as they left.

Keiji shrugged and followed after them. "I in any case, I go back to eat." he said.

Sasuke seemed about to follow suit but he stopped before a lost in thought Kojuuro who didn't move from his position. "What was in this letter for you to put Yukimura in such a state?" and therefore the change in the young man attitude had escaped no one.

Kojuuro, sullenly took his chin between his thumb and forefinger with a thoughtful expression. "I proposed him to attend our ascension festival, it only lasts one week a year and this is when our youth gain the form of our ancestors for their first time ... I honestly thought that it would please him. "

Sasuke shrugged. "I may have once suggested that baby dragons hatched in eggs... that would explain his discomfort." the grin appearing on his lips showed that he was not sorry at all.

Kojuuro hand passed wearily on his face, even though he had an amused sparkle in his eyes, his face showed an expression of disapproval ... what the ninja was doing to his naive young lord ...

"Otherwise, you're gonna sit there and mope or you'll escort me to my room, too." Sasuke went on before leaning to whisper the end of his sentence in the black dragon ear . "I'm actually in a quite playful mood, so if you don't wanna go to my room ..."

Kojuuro silenced him with a slight lip pressure. "Is there a time when you're not in a playful mood in my presence?"

The ninja shrugged his shoulders again, a mischievous smile on his lips growing as he stretched like a cat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The garden was calmer and quiet of this side of the palace, disturbed only a few quiet laughs and the occasional hose from the two young men walking along a graveled pathway.

"I think to make this celebration a festival next year ... to honor those we lost that day too ... your dance could become the official dance."

Yukimura's hand that was not holding Masamune's came to hide the redness of his face. "Stop with that Masamune, it wasn't worst it at all." he shook his head.

"No, I'm not saying this just because it was beautiful because all your efforts were for me, I truly believe it. Besides the other guests appreciated your interpretation too." Masamune was really proud and will continue to say it, he prayed inwardly that this wouldn't be the first and last time Yukimura danced for him.  
"Honestly?" Yukimura stopped walking and turned to him, his expression resembled that of a child who was promised candy and the dragon couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his lips.

He finally pulled out the small leaf that had found refuge in the long hair of his lover, taking the opportunity to put a rebellious lock behind Yukimura ear as it swayed in the breeze and went in front of those brown eyes. Masamune didn't answer directly to Yukimura question, but did he really needed to? He took the the youngest chin gently between his fingers slowly approaching his lips in the idea of joining them to the other's.

That Yukimura suddenly turns away surprised him, especially since he nether had expected that the young samurai draws him against him and held him with such abandon. Masamune could almost feel the fingers of his beloved digging into shoulders when he finally began to respond to Yukimura hug, encircling his waist

"I wish this moment would never end ..." Yukimura whispered against his shoulder.

Masamune replied with a slight chuckle caressing the young tiger hair in a slow movement. The blue dragon cherished every moment spent with Yukimura, he too sometimes wished their moments of tenderness would last forever, yet he also enjoyed as much that his rivalry with the other young man took would take the upper hand, even the speed at which they ate their meals could then became a competition. It was their balance and he wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

And since thinking of competition ... this pathway where they had been walked ... it seemed very long and straight, basically the ideal place for a short run just to finish getting rid of the last ounce of weariness still numbing his muscles.

He slowly withdrew away from Yukimura, still holding him at arm length, he pointed straight ahead. "Yukimura, I'll offer you a full range of dango if you get to the end of the pathway before me . **Deal**?"

The young Tiger Eye glanced at the point designated by Masamune finger and smiled as he put himself in position. "Don't come and complain if your kimono had hampered you after then. And I want a real mix of dango, including natsume dango."

Masamune also put himself in position, muttering under his breath that he only complained once after having unfairly lost and that his Hanetsuki racket was junk anyway.

"At the count of three?" Yukimura put one foot before the other "One". Masamune and he leaned on their leg.

" **Two**." Masamune continued the count down.

"Three!" Yukimura ended, rushing.

There were probably only a hundred meters to the finish but with dangos involved, no way Yukimura could lost but Masamune had defied him so he wasn't going to let himself be defeated so easily, even if hearing Yukimura laugh like that while he was pursuing him was worth a small defeat.

Ultimately it was fate which chose for him because because although they had remained shoulder to shoulder for a good distance, the strap of Masamune sandal failed him and suddenly broke. He just had enough time to gather himself not to end face first against the ground and to see Yukimura exult about his victory.

" **Fuck**! You knew this would happen?" He protested strongly despite his breathlessness.

"You said you would not complain!" Yukimura protested in turn, laughing despite being equally breathless.

Masamune suddenly grabbed him by his hips and held him up before twirling around. "I said nothing of the sort! **It's your fault**!"

This only reinforced Yukimura laughter who didn't even try to free himself from his grip. Masamune dropped into the green grass that framed the pathway, bringing Yukimura with him in his fall while they both laughed like two incorrigible idiots

The young tiger, lying beside Masamune wanted to talk but his laughter every time he looked at his lover made it impossible for him to form any sentence. The blue dragon wasn't in a better condition. Gradually, they began to be able to control themselves.

Masamune put his hand on Yukimura head. "Is it then moment when you fall asleep against me or I can still envoy being with you some more?" he asked.

"Masamune !" Yukimura hit his shoulder with his fist.

He then sat up in the grass and let out a contempt sigh, his eyes on the crescent moon above them. His hazel eyes fell on a pink colored petal which landed in front of him, drawing his attention. Masamune was watching when he picked it up.

"Sakura? In this season, it's impossible." Yukimura thought aloud.

The dragon also sat and smiled at the petal. " **Hah** , I didn't think we were in this part of the garden yet." he stood up and reached out to invite Yukimura to do the same. Then holding his lover arm, he made him turn toward something further away in the garden. "It's the sacred tree of the Date clan."

Yukimura saw it clearly now. It was a big old cherry tree blooming in this early fall, the petals falling around it in the circle of stones that separated him from the rest of the garden, a woven paper rope wrapped its wide trunk. The eyes of the young tiger widened in amazement.

"Legend has it that our first queen herself is buried beneath it... and that's why it doesn't bloom until late summer. For when other trees begin shredding their leaves before winter sleep, it is the only one that shown in full beauty. **Something like that**. "Masamune told, punctuating his sentence with a slight laugh. He knew that Yukimura could have more interest to the stories of his people than he anyway.

"It's magnificent-Ah!" Yukimura suddenly grunted in pain, he pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, shaken by a violent headache.

"Yuki?" Masamune was already leaning on him.

This mark, the black mark looking like broken ice had just returned on Yukimura neck. Without leaving some time for his lover to recover, he brutally stripped Yukimura collarbone ... but found only skin.

"Masamune?" Yukimura asked, blinking to help the spark disappear from his sight.

"What was that mark?" the dragon asked , grasping Yukimura shoulder.

"What mark?" Yukimura said, still massaging his forehead.

Masamune sighed, calming himself down. "Nothing, I guess the trip and the rest had tired you out, you shouldn't force too much."

"Uh huh." Yukimura nodded slowly in agreement with Masamune.

"I'll take you to your room." Masamune began to lead him back on the pathway.

"I really want to rest Masamune." Yukimura stated in a slightly disapproving tone.

" **Yes, yes** , I won't try anything." he promised with a semblance of sulky pout.

Too bad, tonight he would sleep in his own room ... Masamune had tried in the past to slip into Yukimura bed at night and waking him up hadn't be something trivial. Having a black eye when you were one eyed wasn't something really enjoyable.

Masamune was a far to fathom what really bothered Yukimura.

TBC

Thanks for all the comments and kudos


	3. part 3

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 3**

All peoples of Hi no Motto weren't in the mood to feast on this crescent moon night. Beyond the mountains in the south of Oshu beyond the coast of Mikawa, where lay the revival of the former lands of the Oda clan, the heavy silence of a sleeping castle hung over the fortress of Osaka.

The castle with white walls and blue roofs was impressive with his five stories and decorated golden beam, supported by rock walls it was a marvel of architecture, representing the young grander of its owner.

Sometimes a night owl, or evens murmurs or the metallic clank of the guards armor were doing their duty disturbed the silence. It was deep in the silence of the night that a young man, an odachi sword stowed in its ornate scabbard in hand, climbed up the steps that would lead him inside.

The young man couldn't be more than twenty year old. His white skin was almost transparent under torches and moon light and his hair had the color of a full moon, he had short hair which joined on his forehead in a single strand up to his nose, further accentuating his slim and slender shape.

His legs covered by white silk pants were as long as dancer's. They were covered to the knee by shinguard made in a light black metal, ornament like shark teeth on the edge of them were used to stop any blades that would com near his legs. His thighs were covered with a black leather sheath. The silver plate-skirt that protected his midsection was woven with purple linen, a fine light suit of armor covered the rest of his body. The silver breastplate was proudly engraved with the emblem of his clan represented as a kanji citing his mantra: One for all and all for one and Heaven bless the land

His arms were covered in the same black metal as his shins but woven in plate for better mobility, the same shark teeth looking ornament protecting his forearms. But what came out of his outfit most of all was his long white sleeveless and open vest which border and interior was covered with purple fabric. The tails of it was slightly upwards and separated into several pieces as if they were feathers of an eagle.

Yes, this young man whose whole body structure and dressing indicated that it was built for quick fight was at that moment bloodstained. His pretty face with fine and elongated features had been cleaned, however his hair and clothes still wore the obvious traces of the carnage which he had undoubtedly contributed to.

Widespread scarlet splatter on the white of his outfit, his silken hair stuck on his forehead, all those things caused him discomfort which could be seen in his closed and stern expression, his olive eyes framed by two perpetually frowning eyebrows.

This expression softened almost imperceptibly when he saw the two figures who were waiting for him at the castle entrance. He quickened his pace to cross the courtyard. Soon he perceived severity on the face of the figure on the left. It was a very beautiful man dressed in his night lavender kimono, his short wavy hair undulating in the night breeze. He also wore a thin purple leather mask on the upper part of his face, his arms were crossed over his chest. The warrior saw his painted lips move as the other spoke with the man on his right.

The second man before completely covered in white bandages body, only he wore armor over them. An helmet with red frame whose top was adorned with wings of some kind of moth in white color, a traditional red metal mask was protecting the contours of his face, leaving only his dark eyes to be seen, red shoulder guard, a plate-skirt, white pants and a red and white decorated breastplate came to complete the man outfit. He somehow looked like a Buddhist monk. However the strangest that thing that remained was that he was sitting cross-legged on a wooden palanquin seemingly floating above the ground, held up by an unknown force. Could it be that he used some kind of magic ?

"Mitsunari-kun." rebuked the handsome man when the young one came before them.

Upon hearing the reproachful tone, he knelt down, speaking only to greet his interlocutors. "Hanbei-sama, Gyobu."

Hanbei sighed when the low torchlight made him fully realize of the young man situation, however, he remained silent, trying convey his thought in his insistent gaze.

Mitsunari hadn't expected to find anyone still waiting for him this late in the night, his hand tightened on his odachi when he thought back to what delayed his return. Hanbei continued to silently reprimand him for his lateness, he took that as an invitation to explain himself.

"Please forgive me for making you wait. Those traitors ambushed me on the way back ... still, Hideyoshi-sama can be reassured, not a single defector still live in his ranks."

Hanbei shook his head. "Mitsunari-kun, as soon as the news of defection in Hideyoshi army come to your ears that you're off, you could have at least taken Otani-kun with you." He leaned over Mitsunari, took his chin on his hand and raised his head to look at him. "You are Hideyoshi precious blade ... you shouldn't risk to be damaged like this." he claimed, a very slight grin taking shape at the corner of his lips. "But you come back victorious and safe so it is what I'll remember."

"Mitsunari," began the deep voice of the man covered in bandages. "I would appreciate it if you could let yourself lean on me in the future." he said, gently closing his eyes.

The warrior frown deepened. "I will ensure that this situation doesn't happen anymore, don't worry." he said with great sincerity and a touch of bitterness towards the traitors who had put him in this situation, those who thought they could betray Hideyoshi for another puny lord .

Betraying Hideyoshi-sama was intolerable. Waiting to punish these traitors and give them a chance to escape? No way. Mitsunari had been ready at that moment so he went after them, settling the case quickly, but those traitors were even more cunning, they had set a trap ... and his rage against them was only increased tenfold. It wasn't about punishment anymore but of divine retribution. He had fallen upon them like a thunderstorm, but that Hanbei who he recognized to be of great value as a strategist and right arm of his lord could somehow doubt his total success pained him... well, he certainly could have been injured but not by those scum. The smoldering anger that raged within him had merely been appeased by their blood.

"I'll make your report to Hideyoshi, you can rest now."

Without adding anything, the young man stood up and passed by the two men, bowing his head slightly in reverence as he entered the castle. Now he had only one thing in mind and that was to get rid of the filth that these renegades imposed upon him even after their death.

"Mitsunari is becoming stronger, but more and more unstable as well ... and I had to order Ieyasu to remain in his quarters too because he was about to demobilize his army to go help him. Hopefully he'll grow to him balance in the future. "Hanbei said, turning toward Otani.

"We, mere humans can only wait and hope that the future turns in favor of what we have planned. To be honest, I don't like this 'infatuation' that these two have with each other... all of this remains too unpredictable, the sky is too dark to see the stars tonight. "

Hanbei gave a little chuckle and hid them in his fist. "Could it be jealousy?"

Otani turned a strange look toward Hanbei, impossible to say what it held. "My only master is Mitsunari." without adding anything he floated his palanquin to turn back into the castle.

"Well, I guess we'll resume our conversation tomorrow. Let's see how my pawns had moved." the handsome man murmured,returning to his task.

Mitsunari thought he could make a quick stop at his room to have his armor cleaned before going to bathe. It was omitting the fact that his quarters were next to those of the other Hideyoshi's general, his rival in the service of his lord, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

When this one heard footsteps in the hallway, it rushed out of his room to see who it was, the shoji door emitting a loud noise, slamming against his frame.

"Mitsunari !"

The silver haired refrained from rolling his eyes given the urgency of the tone the other man used. Before him stood a tall brown haired man with broad shoulders who still had only a few childhood fat on his face. He was muscular, much more muscular than Mitsunari but just a little smaller and the simple kimono he wore did not hide his pronounced abdominal muscle. His large brown eyes were laden with anxiety when he placed his large palms on Mitsunari bony shoulders.

"You are safe, the gods be praised." the brunet sighed in relief, rewarding his interlocutor with a wide smile.

The young samurai frowned again, pushing the other man away with his shoulder. "Don't touch me! Can't you see I'm dirty ?!"

Ieyasu shook his head. "I just wanted to verify that you were unarmed. Why did Lord Hideyoshi had to test you like that ? He could have sent someone with you when he noticed you went alone! It was too dangerous, you could have not come back!"

"And you, what allow you to discuss the judgment of our Lord?" Mitsunari growled.

That Hanbei could doubts about his safety is still acceptable, as it was only because of Hideyoshi interest. But Ieyasu though ... he wouldn't allow it. "None of these traitors could have escaped my blade, you hear me? No one!"

Ieyasu tightened his arms around himself seemingly saddened by Mitsunari words. "You...all of them...no, I was just worried about you, it's normal to worry for his friends." he didn't express what he truly had in mind.

The taller of the two winced at the word 'friend'. Regardless, Mitsunari had other priorities, this case was grating on his nerves and he badly needed to bathe. So he was quick to forgive his words if Ieyasu could be willing to help him find some peace ... even though this proved to be difficult.

"Wait for me in my room, you want? I need you to help me relax." he asked more calmly.

Ieyasu sighed but nodded anyway in approval, leaving the other to head for the bathroom. "I love you Mitsunari, I just want you accept it and look to my feelings when you take such risks." he added.

Mitsunari turned his head towards him when he answered. "I let you share my bed and you should consider yourself lucky that your insistence at least granted you that."

he let him leave without another word, a smile drawing on his face, since the time he had known Mitsunari, Ieyasu knew it was the way he had to express his true feelings, he knew that he did have an important place Mitsunari heart ... one day he would succeed in making him say it aloud, but for now he would concentrate on making his beloved feel his.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

This morning on Oshu the sun rose behind a thick layer of gray clouds, the heavy atmosphere spoke of thunderstorms later in the day. It was the beginning of a fall season that had been slow to emerge. But it was far from disturbing the festive mood of those who attended the king's birthday celebration. Many were still fast asleep while the day wore on. However this wasn't the case of Sanada Yukimura.

The young tiger Kai was, as usual, up very early to practice his morning workouts, a day of celebration didn't mean neglecting his training. And since he was honest with himself, he had needed it, it allowed him to define his priorities and clear his mind. He thought back to Kojuuro letter knowing that there was only one decision to make. But still...

That was before he found himself in front of courtroom closed door, dressed in his armor attire and unable to set foot on the engawa. He had completely forgotten his resolution and what he had planned to tell Masamune. It all seemed so stupid now. He just wanted to turn back acting as if nothing happened and to continue to remain blind to what awaited them... yet this conversation was to take place sooner or later.

A happy little squeak caught his attention toward his leg. Yukimura looked down to find a monkey trying to climb on his white pants. With a smile, the young man reached for the small animal with his hands, as soon as he had he reached the monkey it climbed on his shoulder, straightening, Yukimura began to laugh slightly when the monkey tickled him, snuggling under his chin.

"Oh, you're here Yumekichi." Keiji came from behind him and took the little monkey back from Yukimura shoulder.

Not without a last stroke and a smile for Yumekichi, Yukimura spoke to Keiji. "It didn't bother me, on the contrary." he said.

Yukimura had been careful to avoid meeting anyone, and Keiji was the last person he expected to see, as was often the last to woke up. The young tiger eyes returned to wander despite himself toward the door where was the source of his problems. Keiji looked surprised by his little friend demeanor, who still wanted to go to Yukimura.

"he doesn't usually bother people like this." But soon Keiji noticed the confused look that Yukimura turned to a closed door a few feet away from them. "Something's wrong Yuki-chan? Want to talk about it?"

Sharply turned his head toward the big brown haired male, Yukimura first opened his mouth to reply that no, but he remembered the great valuable assistance Keiji had been to him when he helped him learn how to dance.

"I don't know." he stated sincerely.

Keiji was soon sitting on the engawa and patted the spot next to him to encourage Yukimura to come and sit with him. "I have all my time, I will not repeat anything to anyone if that's what you're worried about."

With a sigh, Yukimura replied to the invitation and sat on the wooden floor, feet sinking into the gravel. Keiji let Yumekichi go back on the lap of the youngest who was soon stroking the animal in a repetitive gesture, more to appease himself.

"I have to talk about something with Masamune ... but it frightens me ... I'm afraid he doesn't accept it, no, I know he will not accept it ..." Yukimura began. "My heart tell me to run away and leave things as they are, but my reason scream at me for the contrary." he turned a discouraged glance to the other. He felt it, that thing in him that told him to put an end to all of this.

Keiji shrugged. "You know, normally I would have told you to follow your heart, but now I have a feeling it will not be enough."

"Of course!" Yukimura exclaimed "It's not all about my Masamune. Though I must suffer, even if it is painful ... I ... not only that our future depends on it but other people as well...if only I had more time to think ... but no." More than that suffering, Yukimura dreaded having to make Masamune suffer .

"Then ask him to give you some time." Keiji replied simply. Before the confused look Yukimura gave him, he put a hand on his shoulder to better explain his thinking. "You gotta do what you think is right Yukimura, it's the only advice I can give you. Perhaps what you really need is some time to think for yourself, ask Masamune to give it to you, if he really loves you he will understand, right? "

Yukimura smiled at that because in a sense, Keiji was right. Only the youngest had failed to mention certain details of what he was about to speak with Masamune because he didn't want to cause concern to his friend. It was now too late to back out because he had already made his decision, he had made his decision the day he admitted his feelings for Date Masamune.

"You're right Keiji, thank you. You are a true friend." he said, getting up.

Keiji winked at him. "That's what friends do." he rose up too had, but he had felt from the beginning that whatever he may said, Yukimura decision was already made and at that moment he just needed someone to talk to and even if he too had a bad feeling about this, it was all he could do. "Well then I think I'll let you go, I'm meeting Motochika." Keiji said, his gaze following Yukimura's which was once again returned toward the door. He watched as Yukimura announce his entry and open it before disappearing behind the same door.

Yumekichi squeaked once more in his arms. "I know little buddy ... but it's up to them to sort it out this time." Yumekichi again squeaked. "No I don't always meddle in others affairs! And anyway, I'll do so only if I saw they need me to." he said, going in search for another couple of idiots.

And it was his tension slightly subsided that Yukimura stood now kneeling formally before Masamune, Kojuuro was at his right, overseeing the hearing.

Masamune had a more casual pose, wearing a white kimono and his blue training hakama, an haori loosely covering his shoulders.

"Speak Sanada Yukimura, what is this important matter you had to tell me about." he asked with a smirk, trying to appear seducing.

Yukimura hadn't something as such in mind. His heart was squeezed at the idea that he would pronounce the words. It took a deep breath and clenched fists on his knees for him to be able to take them out.

"I want to make a break in our relationship." he spoke loud and clear.

Kojuuro was more than surprised while Masamune reaction, emotionless at first, turned into a chuckle. "Very funny, now you can tell me why you asked for this hearing."

"I'm very serious Masamune. I know you refused a marriage proposal ... and if it had to be because of me I ..."

"What are you saying?" Masamune had stood up, already raising his voice. "We already talked about this, it's not because of you that I refused the marriage proposal, **okay**?" he launched, starting to pace the room.

This time it was Yukimura turn to raise his voice. "No Masamune, we never talked about that! Whenever I tried to talk about the time when we should give a legacy to our clans you changed the topic! But it's too late now you're twenty-one , you're a king, and ... and I'm...I'm nothing but a mere samurai and...and don't you think it's time that we stop behaving like children? "it hurt so bad, but he had to tell him everything.

Masamune came to him suddenly, seizing him by the collar of his jacket. "You are seeing someone else, **right**? Another guy has crept into your sheets that's it, **huh** , Sanada Yukimura?" Masamune hissed between clenched teeth, his stormy blue eyes riveted in Yukimura hazel eyes .

Yukimura lip trembled upon hearing his words. "I could never do such a thing, Masamune ..." he said weakly.

Kojuuro rose in turn deciding it was time for him to intervene. "Yukimura," he began.

Then Yukimura turned to him. "No Kojuuro it's the only way to convince Masamune to consent to take a wife as requested by your letter, if we have to break up for that then so be it." The look Yukimura gave him was firm, determined.

Masamune released him. Caught between the urge to burst out laughing or kill someone or even scream if it was not all that at once. He ran a hand over his right eye, the empty orbit was suddenly inflicting dull pain on him, as if he someone inserted a needle in it.  
Yukimura, his adorable Yukimura who was the first to dream of escaping a destiny that had been made for him by other hands was now lecturing him to follow his own? Wasn't it not ironic ?

"I never sent such a letter! It's a misun-" Kojuuro exclaimed .

" **Give up** Kojuuro. The kid expressed his innermost thoughts."Masamune cut him, turning his back on Yukimura.

Yukimura knew that his words were clumsy, but how could he speak otherwise ? The simple idea of Masamune arms holding someone else ... but it should be done. Masamune would have offspring of his own blood! Suffer now or suffer even more when the time comes...

"... it isn't definitive Masamune ... I just need time to think about us, to be used to that-" Yukimura tried.

"It is for me." Masamune replied coldly, leaving no time for Yukimura to try healing the pain he had inflicted.

Masamune was cold, emotionless, calculating and dry. Yukimura doesn't know what he had expected but he was sure it wasn't that ... it wasn't the passionate and combative Masamune he knew.

As if he had just received a slap, Yukimura stiffened, his arms hanging by his side. It took him several seconds to recover, to be able speak. But he did nothing, he had nothing more to say. It was too hard to hold the tears in his eyes. But he did it, because he had to.

"Consider the alliance between Takeda and Date void." Masamune continued ... if Yukimura wanted them to end, then he was going to be served.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro tried to intervene.

"As you wish. Then I should depart to Kai now." Yukimura didn't let him do so, playing Masamune game, he was already too involved to go back. He used all his willpower to prevent the trembling in his voice.

Without any strength left, knowing he couldn't kept his facade for long, he turned back, heading for the door with heavy step, keeping his back straight and proud.

"One last thing, Sanada Yukimura." Yukimura stopped without turning to face Masamune, he could bear to see his eyes. "I'll never understand why you do that, unless you were lying from the beginning when you said you loved me and that you want to get rid of me now. **Hah doesn't matter**." Masamune said, ending his sentence with a dismissive hand gesture towards Yukimura. He had said that with such bitterness in his voice... even though he was nearly smiling.

He couldn't see the smile of sadness growing on his ex-lover lips, nor his clouded eyes that glanced toward the horizon through the open door with a strange expression. "It's precisely because I love you with all my heart Masamune. You're just too selfish to understand it."

With these last words he left the room, never to return.

Enraged, Masamune gave a violent kick on the small table where the tea tray had been, sending wood and porcelain crashing against the wall. Kojuuro started at the sound,, he looked at the tea flowing slowly over the varnished wooden floor, leaving a few seconds to his lord before attempting to go after Yukimura to clear all this.

"Let him go, Kojuuro." Masamune quickly guessed his intentions and his order forced Kojuuro to give up. Masamune retainer lowered his head in defeat.

He could only watch as his lord also left the room through the opposite door, his footsteps hitting the floor in the hallway. Kojuuro bit his lower lip ... what had happened before him ... he had been dreading this scene from that fateful night in Kai where Masamune had presented him the letter which would forever include Sanada Yukimura in his life.

What to do now? For the first time in many years, he had not a clue.

But Masamune knew exactly what he wanted to do right then, with his sword hanging from his belt, he went to the stables to find his horse, like when he was a child and he wanted to escape the oppression of his clan and his mother. He went without a saddle or even a bridle and sprang in Oshu mountains.

Under the thunder of his mount hooves, lightning split the sky.

Making their way to the border at a low pace, Sasuke walked silently beside Yukimura although he was obviously burning to ask him what had happened exactly...

Yukimura thanked the gods for this sudden and heavy rain which swept away the tears he'd been holding so far, and his distress smothered by runoff and violent thunder as well. It was the right choice, he knew it was... but that couldn't prevent his heart from being torn by grief, Masamune words clawing at his mind.

However at the same time at Osaka, the weather was clear, the evening light falling on the shining rooftops. Hanbei smile enlarged as he looked at the retreating messenger back, after he had just brought the good news tom him.

Everything was going according to his plan, the alliance between Kai and Oshu was broken... only one remaining shade can slow Hideyoshi progress now, well ... not for long.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 4**

Lightning could befall on him at that moment, Masamune wouldn't care, death would have been a relief. The storm reasoned in the valleys and hills, the heavy rain had stuck his clothes to his body and his hair to his face, but that doesn't matter. The wind and thunder were deafening, only that feeling was nothing compared to the one he was trying to stifle in his heart, it was welcoming pain, a distraction and that was what he wanted above all . His horse continued to gallop without fear, the raging elements didn't frighten him, because he felt that his master needed to be carried away, he needed him to take him were he wanted to go.

Masamune couldn't really know how long it was before he stopped his stead. So either the storm had ceased, or the thick foliage of the bamboo grove sheltered him from the rain. His body was beginning to be shaken by tremor, initiated by rage or cold, he couldn't tell. Nothing of this mattered anymore, he would quickly forget it.

Leaving his horse to wander around him, he took out his sword from its sheath. His jaw tight, is lips drawn to a thin line, he slashed once the largest nearest bamboo in a dry, abrupt movement. Then he did it again, again and again in graceful movements which made his hair wet move, whipping his face when they fell back.

His limbs were heavy when he hit, but each new bamboo sliced lightened his heart. Every thought became clearer, _his_ name reasoned in his mind, like a mantra, as if every cut reached _him_.

_Yukimura_

_Yukimura_

_Yukimura._

How dare he? How could he say with such conviction that he loved him with all his heart while Masamune always knew that part of it would always belong to Shingen and Kai. How could he say that when he was about to break up with him like these last two years had never occurred? And when they were children too? All they had shared ... None of this had any importance to him? Impossible, absurd, unbelievable, unbearable, intolerable.

Liar! Hypocrite! And he had called him an egocentric? Masamune couldn't understand? Yukimura had made good fun of him.

Very well, then, if he couldn't understand then Masamune would make Yukimura understand his point of view.

Another bamboo fell to the ground, cut into three clear parts and Masamune felt his breath becoming heavy, but it wouldn't stop, not unless his lungs were burning in his chest.

The army of the Date clan was ready to go back into battle, Masamune wouldn't waste time, he was going to show Yukimura that he too could play this game. When Kai will be part of Oshu, when Masamune would be Yukimura lord, he will be forced to see only him, when he would take Shingen head, Yukimura will see that he was wrong to believe that he could get rid of him so easily! Oh yes, he was going to hurt him ... the majestic tiger will be able to do nothing but going in circles in his cage unless he submit to his new master.

Masamune will put Yukimura heart in a cage and no one else will have it, and all that will remains to Yukimura will be to beg, implore Masamune to take him back! He will recognize that the whole story about taking a wife was foolish, they didn't need that ... they only needed to be together ...

The sword that suddenly fell from his hands fell to the ground with a low thud that was deafening to Masamune ears.

One of his knees touched the ground soon followed by the second. Out of breath, sweat beading on his forehead and temples, Masamune gradually returned to reality. He looked at his trembling hands. They clenched and unclenched sporadically.

Putting Yukimura heart in cage and never being able to reach him again, he knew that it would be closed forever for him too... taking Kai and never seeing Yukimura smile again. Killing Shingen and extinguish the flame of the tiger in his eyes ... depriving him of his liberty... killing his passion... the only thing he was going to get from Yukimura would be his hatred ... who Masamune was trying to fool? He couldn't destroy everything that had him falling for Yukimura …

Bring himself to do such a thing? When that was what he had always refused? Wasn't he worth better than that? Of course, he was the one-eyed dragon of Oshu, lord of the Dragon race, and the first half-dragon to have reached a kind of symbiosis that Kojuuro names as god dragon. If there was a challenge he could not face it hadn't been discovered yet.

And even if it was difficult to accept, and that the image wasn't clear yet, he knew deep down he that Yukimura had been right...

His hand went up to touch his eye patch covering his missing eye which was painful again .The throbbing pain seemed synchronized with his heart beats, beats that became increasingly slow as Masamune found back his calm. He could see his breath in puff. He also had a headache that sometimes blurred his good eye vision. If only everything wasn't so fuzzy ... Masamune would know what to think.

"Blue Warrior?"

Masamune back straitened at the sound of the little voice from the call. He had been too distracted to feel any presence and to be so surprised like this inspired him no good. It took him a few seconds to realize that he knew that voice.

"Itsuki?" he said, turning toward the source of the voice.

Behind him were two children not older than twelve, a girl and a boy. Masamune rose, his sword in hand when he noticed that the boy was pointing a large bow toward him. The child was wearing a purple sleeveless ensemble, leather gloves covered his arms up to his elbow and leather boots decorated with motifs dressed his feet. He had brown messy hair and had tried to tie them in a ponytail that looked more like a bunches on top of his head.

The dragon quickly relaxed when he met only fear and mistrust in the boy eyes and realized that he simply wanted to defend his little friend.

The girl had two short braids on either side of her head and her hair were a blue-grey silver, they were the same color as reflections on glaciers. Her frail and thin appearance accentuated by the simple blue top and white short shorts she wore was troubled by the huge decorated hammer she held in her hand and a small piece of armor which protected her middle. This girl knew how to defend herself for sure.

The color of his hair showed she had dragon blood in her veins. That she was able to fight at a young age then hadn't surprised Masamune the first time he met her. In Oshu countryside, blood mixed dragon were common, either because of illegitimate children made with maids or a ruined noble that became a peasant. As for the boy, it was the first time he saw him and his appearance clashed with that of the girl.

"Don't point that way, he's a friend." Itsuki said, forcing the boy to drop his bow.

"I don't trust him." the boy Masamune replied glaring at him. Masamune returned the glare, while the boy obeyed the girl still.

"Maru-kun! The Blue warrior his hero for our village, everyone talks about him all the time! He helped rebuild our village after the evil samurai attacked it two years ago." Itsuki reprimanded.

Maru crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, his eyes became unfocused for a moment when Itsuki spoke of 'evil samurai', he turned his head away.

The adult raised an eyebrow, he remembered now, this place was the same one where he met Itsuki for the first time and in the same circumstances too. When he had been slashing the bamboo grove to meditate, enraged that foreigners had been destroying villages on his land and in front of his nose. He didn't know that one of these villages had been so close to his secret haven of peace. The little girl was crying and screaming against the men who destroyed her wonderful fields, touching the dragon king, she was at that moment the representation of all the people from Oshu. Masamune burst into a little laugh at the irony of the situation.

Itsuki small straw wearing feet came to him. "You came to arrest the robbers too?" Itsuki stopped short, seeing around her the bamboo cut and laying like it had been real people. "Oh, I guess not." she added.

Masamune followed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, he had too much headache to think straight, but finding that he had created a small clearing in the bamboo grove made him realize what a state of rage he had been in. It could have been much worse, no wonder the children were hesitant to approach him, he must have had the look of a real monster.

"Lately robbers attacked the villagers who come here to harvest bamboo, they strip them of everything they have!" she said, clenching her fists, her face stern. "Maru and I will stop them before it become worse!"

"Exactly!" stated the boy nodding.

The one-eyed dragon smiled, ruffling the top of the girl head. " **Good courage**. I'm sure you will do great. But you should let the nice samurai of the lord Date give you a hand on this one, **okay**?" he could well convince Kojuuro to send some men, he couldn't let a band of thieves roam freely on his land, right?

"No!" Itsuki replied sharply, pushing Masamune hand away. "We can do it well on our own, I don't want to see any samurai near our village!"

"You still hate them this much?" Masamune asked remembering how fervently the child spoke of her hatred for the samurai destroying the countryside without regard for the peasants, the one who brought the war in their country while the people just wanted peace. One reason why Masamune had never revealed his true identity.

Eventually, the girl had a change of heart in favor of the samurai of his clan who had rebuilt her village and helped for the crops. Masamune was happy to show her that they weren't all bad.

"I don't hate the blue samurai... and the red samurai are nice too, but I'm not alone to defend my village now! I have everyone and Maru-kun." she went on.

Her words of red samurai reminded Masamune of Kai intervention and their help in rebuilding Oshu. He almost wanted to laugh again, thinking back to how he wanted to thank them mere minutes ago ... he really was the stupid one …

"Hey there!" Maru approached in turn. "If Itsuki trust you then I will too, old man." he murmured that only Masamune could hear him.

"Old man?" Masamune muttered, surprised by the kid guts.

"But if you ever touch her, you will have to deal with me, you hear?" the boy continued .

Masamune was almost in the mood to ruffle the brown haired head if it wasn't for the dizziness that took him at the moment, making him falter.

"Are you feeling unwell? Your cheeks are all red, it looks like you have a fever!" Itsuki let out, grabbing the sleeve of Masamune kimono to try to help him stabilize.

Masamune shook his head, blinking at the increase in dizziness the movement provoked. It was true that he was strangely warm and he felt like his head was in a cloud. No doubt it was time for him to return to the castle now that he had spent his anger and understand what he had to, but he doubted he could do it without a little rest before. His soaked clothing had started to dry on his body, taking his heat and making him shiver at times even though it seemed to burn from inside.

"Say, Itsuki-chan, you think we should bring him back to the village?" Maru asked , who showed anxiety for him despite his words from earlier.

"It would be better to give him a hot bath and remove his clothes before he catch a serious could. We'll cook him a good soup too" she replied, starting to drag him out of the bamboo grove, while Maru was positioning himself on Masamune other side and started to pull at his sleeve too.

The Dragon King hadn't realized he had zoned out long enough to allow the children to hold onto him. However, this wasn't so bad when he thought about it. It almost amused him. He just hoped Kojuuro would understand that he needed to be alone and didn't start to search all of Oshu to find him.

" **Thanks** ... I think I will help you for bandits to thank you." It was better to take care of the matter himself anyway, and he still needed some serious fight. He no longer tried to withdraw his sleeves of children's hands, choosing instead to follow their steps. Seriously, were they children or mother hen ?

Itsuki laughed slightly, a warm sound he had needed "I'm not better than the evil samurai if I let a traveler like you in need, Blue Warrior." Maru agreed with a nod.

Masamune felt the corner of his lip lift as they left the shelter of the foliage to be assailed by the pale rays of the setting sun ...Yukimura... Masamune sighed, thinking he was already at Oshu borders by now. The dragon knew it was better that way, he wasn't ready yet, he hadn't come in term with his feeling enough to face him yet. Masamune knew it was only a matter of time ... who knows, maybe he could seek advice from two twelve years old lovebirds that fate had put in his way?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We are going back to Kai." it was the last thing Yukimura had said before going without explanation on the way back. Seeing the look on his face, Sasuke had understood and had let the space Yukimura needed at that moment, he didn't ask any questions.

But crap, it had been more than twelve hours go the young samurai hadn't uttered a single word. Not even when the violent storm that had suddenly descended on them forced them to took shelter inside a in. Yukimura had left it to Sasuke to handle the innkeeper.

And then they left without waiting, without any rest, just to get to Kai as soon as possible. Then they arrived in the early morning.

Sasuke feared the worst, memories he wanted to bury resurfaced. The ninja began to see the beginnings of a past that was just as painful for him, it now feared that Yukimura would fell into silence again as catatonic as when he saw his mother die horribly ... even when Sasuke had vowed it would never happen again. Had he failed Yukimura? Had he failed to protect his young lord ?

Kojuuro and him knew from the beginning that such a collapse would happen one day. It was inevitable, they had known, after all, that their masters were two idiots ... but even if they had knew, they did nothing because they too were two idiots who had somehow thought it could have happened otherwise ...

"Danna?" Sasuke tried, posted in front of Yukimura closed door.

No response, as he had feared.

"Yukimura? Oyakata-sama is waiting for you." Sasuke bit his lower lip, thinking how Yukimura must have felt at that moment ... a word, a single word from him, if only to say he was too tired to go make his report would a have relieved Sasuke so much.

Instead, the door opened and a Yukimura with a straigh back and a high head went out of his room, dressed in his red armor, he passed by Sasuke without speaking to him.

They had gone back to Ueda Castle after all those years. The Sanada clan house and the temporary fortress of Takeda Shingen as the reconstruction of the castle Kofu was not completed yet. The new Ueda Castle was far from the castle of Yukimura childhood. After a fire had destroyed everything, Yukimura uncle instead had a huge fortress build, surrounded by forest. Yukimura himself build an ingenious irrigation system at the heart of the main wall with a moat and dams used in case of invasion.

The castle was returned to Yukimura by Shingen after his uncle was accused of having caused the fire that took the lives of many members of the clan and destroyed the childhood of the young heir ... and Yukimura was able to make great use of it now.

Sasuke knew it no longer affected Yukimura, he just feared to be in such an environment would worsen his state of mind, he had never spent much time in the new Ueda castle before, who knew what demons could still be hiding within these walls.

Dropping an inaudible sigh, the ninja accompanied his master walking five steps behind him. The silence weighed him and it wasn't the automatism with which Yukimura walked that would reassure Sasuke.

"Oyakata-sama understand. You did nothing to bring dishonor, Yukimura, if there is someone whose honor his to be questioned it is the lord Date-" the russet haired man tried.

"Don't say his name."

Sasuke's heart rose, words at last, as devoid of heat are they were, actual words came out of Yukimura mouth proving that his young lord hadn't returned to the empty shell that still haunted his nightmares.

"I-I still can't believe he didn't even try to listen to me."

Yukimura had added it in slightly lowering his head and his voice, showing that it was all he could bring himself to say for now. Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder, Yukimura had to understand that whatever happens, his friend was there for him. The young tiger of Kai then turned his head toward him. Yukimura smiled simply. Not a fake smile, not even a large beaming smile, just a smile in it's simplest form, which made Sasuke unable to decipher it. He still returned it.

"When you're ready to talk I'll be there to listen to you, but for now Oyakata-sama is waiting for you."

Help Yukimura focus on other things could help too. Regaining his determination, Yukimura continued walking with a firm step towards the courtroom. With calmness and serenity he explained the situation to Shingen, he grimaced at times as if he anticipated a hit that never came. Perhaps it was that Yukimura had expected, Shingen's very physical lessons had always been able to reach the depths of his soul.

However, Shingen had just listened with implacable patience, sometimes passing one hand on his chin rubbing his beard thoughtfully. Not even when Yukimura wen to the subject of the loss of the alliance with Oshu Shingen did change his tone.

Was he prepared for this possibility too? The man was wise, not holding is subordinate responsible for the loss, even leaving him some space ... even if he had wanted 1 or 2 times to gather Yukimura back with his fist, Shingen had understood that it wasn't what he needed.

He had dismissed Yukimura after report without another order but to attend to his daily chores, looking with a sigh as an exhausted Yukimura went through the door. Only time could help his young pupil to heal this wound ... but this was time they were running short of, Oshu was their enemy again so Kai had to be on its guard.

This didn't escape Shingen that Sasuke resented him after he forced him to part with Yukimura at such a time when he ordered him to bring an urgent letter to his neighbor Uesugi Kenshin.

Perhaps he had expected that Oshu wasn't the most dangerous threat to his door too.

Oooooooooooo

Hanbei was so immersed in the book he was reading that he didn't hear Hideyoshi when he entered the room even when the man had an imposing stature.

"Hmm." he said, moving a pawn on the wide map disposed on the table before him. "Better, much better."

"How are you faring, Hanbei?" Hideyoshi asked , overlooking the beautiful man to see what the strategist had changed on his map.

The young masked man slightly jumped and turned to face his lord, drawing a smile on his lips.

"I didn't expected you so soon Hideyoshi." he was running a hand through his wavy hair to forget that he had been surprised. "As you can see, we are ready to attach the south as soon as you shall call in the order." he stated proudly, turning back to his map, his mind once again restating the infallible strategy he had developed

Hideyoshi approached the table once more, a scowl on his face almost joining his bushy eyebrows in a line. With his gloved hand, he touched a point further north that had been marked with a white piece signifying neutrality.

"I want this land first." he said.

"Odawara? I think it's still too soon, I mean, the alliance between Oshu and Kai just broke, it would be wiser to wait befo-"

"I don't want to wait, Hanbei." Hideyoshi cut him.

Both eyelids adorned with long lashes blinked in amazement facing Hideyoshi reaction, it was rare that the huge man questioned his advice. Before Hanbei silent astonishment, Hideyoshi relaxed his shoulders and groaned slightly.

"They have something I want." he mumbled feeling the need to justify himself toward his strategist

Hanbei had knew Hideyoshi for a long time now, he wasn't presumptuous when he thought how close they were,a true friendship. Hanbei had literally killed his last lord just for Hideyoshi. O, that this one would want something this much was confusing Hanbei more and more. the only thing that Hideyoshi had shown interest in recent years was their shared dream to see an united nation under the banner of the Toyotomi clan. Something had to had happened behind Hanbei back, it can even be Otani that had he convinced his master to change plan and Hanbei didn't like that at all.

Still, he couldn't refuse anything to Hideyoshi.

"You're right. This is a good opportunity to strengthen our positions before heading back south. Actually I already had something planned. Everything will be in place as soon as possible" It was just a slight change in plan anyway, really nothing that Hanbei couldn't handle.

"Here too," Hideyoshi showed a pawn close to the Odawara pawn.

Hanbei smiled at his lord foresight. "I was planning to send Ieyasu soon, he needs to break old bonds."

Hideyoshi nodded. "I'm counting on you, Hanbei, I want you to be by my side when we have unified the country." he put a huge hand that recovered all of the smallest shoulder.

"Me too ..." Hanbei replied, the hint of seriousness in his voice escaping the giant.

With a final approving grunt, Hideyoshi bent to cross the threshold of the door. "One last thing Hanbei."

"Hum?"

"Rest a little, will you, you seem a little pale." he added before leaving.

Hanbei lost his smile immediately when he was sure that the giant can no longer see him. It sounded so muck like Hideyoshi, giving him change of plans at the last minute and then tell him to rest when he would have to work all night for him. He stifled a sudden cough in his fist before looking out the window toward the horizon.

"I really hope I can go with you when you go up to the throne. But that would be asking too much, right?"

Ieyasu had overheard the conversation, hidden at the corner of the corridor, he hadn't dared to go one step further, it wasn't in his habits to eavesdrop of course but Hanbei words had paralyzed him.

His fist was wearing a gold metal glove, Ieyasu closed it tightly. Hanbei wanted him to break bonds, right? Why was he so disturbed by that idea? Ieyasu chose to turn tail, because obviously what he sought was not there ... his heart heavy with a new thought ...

Was it the right way?

TBC


	5. part 5

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 5**

It was Almost noon. The servants already stirring to prepare the meal, the autumn sun began to warm of the castle after a relatively cool and humid morning. And still no news from Masamune...

There was some tension among the soldiers who knew that their lord was away and who carefully watched the doors to be informed of his arrival. Kojuuro was one of them, except that his concern was perfectly managed.

The black dragon wasn't much worried about his lord wellbeing, because he was almost certain to know the place where he was. And the fact that Masamune horse hadn't returned to the stables without his master, as he had been trained to do in case of problems, comforted him in his idea. No, he couldn't be truly worried about Masamune safety. It was more in the long run he should be worried. The samurai had turned the situation in every way possible, the only valid conclusion he could draw was that someone had fomented this. A very intelligent and well prepared person who had managed to swap his letter destined to Yukimura and use a topic that would for sure cause the separation between the two.

That person had wanted to make Oshu and Kai vulnerable by breaking their alliance and that person had pulled it off perfectly. There was no doubt that this person would ensure that it lasts. It was a person to fear.

And while Masamune absence wasn't an immediate problem, there were guests who were beginning to ask questions and the daily affairs which were left unattended. He understood how Masamune felt and his need to be alone after such a hassle with Yukimura, but still, it had lasted too long, there were more urgent things. He still pared himself a thought for Sasuke, hoping Yukimura doesn't give him as much trouble as Masamune put him under.

Kojuuro was about to leave the main courtyard in the direction of the stables when the exuberant vagabond of the Maeda clan interrupted his contemplative waiting.

"Kojuuro!" he threw out, waving.

A scowl forming on his face and his patience well underway, Kojuuro looked up to greet the young man, it was only then that he realized that he was followed by the two guests of honor, Motochika and Motonari.

Motochika usual cheerful smile had been replaced by a firmer expression that even Kojuuro found strange, that he was wearing all his equipment and war outfit instead of something more casual didn't escape the dragon keen eyes. It was the same for Motonari. The way he kept adjusting his leather gloves at times showed some nervousness in his body. The couple had a kind of restless atmosphere around them, as if they too had experienced a serious argument. It was the last thing Kojuuro wanted for them.

"He is still not back, I guess." Keiji began.

Kojuuro shook his head. "I thought to go look for him, Masamune-sama always go to the same place when he want to be left alone." he reassured him.

"It is difficult for us to delay our departure even longer." Motonari intervened, showing some urgency in his voice.

Motochika placed a reassuring hand on his lover shoulder. "He's right. I have a bad feeling about all this ... I'll be reassured to go back to Shikoku soon enough."

"We were supposed to leave in the morning already." Motonari added

"It is true that it is quite disturbing that Masamune and Yukimura split up so suddenly, it's something fishy. It still feel surreal." Keiji shared his opinion.

Kojuuro sighed, he didn't know how to reassure these men, their arguments were pretty valid and even went with his own concerns. "I can't keep you here any longer if that is your wish ... it's true that Masamune-sama wasn't a very good host this time."

"We won't hold him responsible."

"It doesn't matter." Motochika and Motonari spoke simultaneously.

Kojuuro took a few seconds to get used to the idea that for once the two of them agreed on something, the situation seemed really alarming.

"We would have wanted to see Masamune before leaving, that's true, he didn't even had the time to see our gifts after all the trouble we faced to obtain-" Motochika began before being suddenly interrupted by Motonari.

"All the trouble that I faced, you only had to match your choice of gift with mine." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blue-eyed pirate growled. "Not my fault that my first idea was messed up."

"If only your ideas were not so stupid."

"Hey! I-"

"No, no, no." Keiji quickly interjected, raising his hands in a peace attempt. "I thought you had settled this debate and it's not time to go back on it."

Kojuuro watched the scene with a hint of disbelief when the two young men seemed to shun the other like two children and turned their back on the other, each looking in the opposite direction.

"I prefer that ... somehow." the big brown haired smile was a little embarrassed.

"To go back to where we were, the pirate and I can' wait for the Lord Masamune return, our horses are ready so we would like you to pass out our respects to him." Motonari was raising his chin and taking a slightly haughty air.

"Don't talk for me." Motochika muttered.

"This will be done without fault." Kojuuro stated with a nod.

"Well, I planned to stay ... but I want to take Motochika boat to save me some time. The mere idea that these two can be separated just like that then they loved each other so much ... it's been too long since I haven't visited my family in Kaga. " Keiji said, rubbing his neck, trying to avoid Kojuuro gaze as if he was feeling guilty to leave Masamune alone in a moment like that.

"Don't worry about this, Maeda-sama. Being alone i what Masamune-sama need the most for now, I think it's a good idea to go see your family. I also have the distinct impression that something disturbing his happening behind our back. Something that could affect our entire country. " the older man closed his eyes. Having read Keiji in body language what he really felt like but having no other other words to reassure him than those he had just spoken.

A deafening silence followed the black dragon affirmation. The four men seemed alone with their thoughts before Motonari disturbing them.

"You two, let me talk alone with Katakura for a while." his commanding voice left no room for the slightest protest.

Motochika merely squeezed his shoulder before leaving a bit farther into the yard to join their men, busy preparing for departure. Keiji hesitated a moment before following him, his gaze moving rapidly from Motonari to Kojuuro.

The Kitsune waited until both were out of hearing to express themselves. "You must also have guessed that it can be only one person behind such trickery, am I right?"

Kojuuro rubbed his temple. "Toyotomi tactician..." he whispered.

Motonari confirmed his fear with a slight nod. "To be honest, he offered a non-aggression pact before I left for Oshu. I haven't to it agreed yet, I prefer to make my choice at the last moment to keep all doors open." he confessed.

"As of right." Kojuuro commented. "But maybe, telling me this is part could be one of your tactics too..." he said in a disapproving tone, suspicious of the tactician fox.

Narrowing his brown eyes with defiance, he removed his helmet from his head and placed it under his arm. "I am not afraid of Oshu as a threat to Aki, and conquest doesn't offer me any interest I only care about the security of my reign and my land ... I intended to accept this proposal with Toyotomi clan. But obviously Hanbei put his plan in motion and Aki safety is no longer guaranteed. " he scratched one of his little red ears he obviously couldn't hide again. "That idiot pirate think the fact Ieyasu was his friend protects him from Toyotomi for now... I've always been suspicious of this brat and not just because I'm part kitsune and him an onmyoji. "Motonari cut himself off suddenly noticing that he hadn't checked his flood of words. Frowning, he fully realized that the situation was stressing him more than necessary. It wouldn't be at peace until he walked on Itsukushima floors.

Kojuuro raised an eyebrow to encourage him to clarify where he was going.

"To make it shorter." the little brown haired went on. "There is no formal alliance between Oshu and Aki, so I don't count on your help if Toyotomi decided to attack, but it also goes the other way."

"I understand that." Kojuuro sincerely stated, he had expected such a statement from the other tactician anyway. "All I can tell you is that Masamune-sama will not stay without reacting. Sometimes the defense may seem to be the most effective tactic," he said, making an obvious reference to the current choice of Motonari tactics . "But I think this time we need to be more vivid than this Hanbei and hit first."

Putting his helmet back on his head, Motonari was smirking. "It suit you well, Katakura. I can't wait to see who wins on both of you." Now it was obvious that he expected Masamune to remove this thorn from his side.

That the Lord Aki would use Oshu strength didn't offend the black dragon, on the contrary, he felt somewhat flattered. The two men exchanged a knowing glance.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kojuuro had made a habit of returning to the small village when he had free time, but this time an entire season had passed since his last visit. He couldn't help it, he had been very busy.

Once he had found clear traces of Masamune passage in the bamboo grove, he immediately went to the nearby village. His intuition was obviously not wrong when it told him his lord whereabouts.

The dragon had made it a habit to come and help the farmers with their crops and wasn't stingy when it come to give some advice about vegetables gardens, he even walked away with some good recipes in return. So, the inhabitant, busy with late harvest and those plowing in preparation for the next sowing didn't fail to greet him warmly. Some even offered him tea, but Kojuuro didn't really have time for them.

He quickly asked about were his lord went, because unlike Itsuki, none of the adults ignored they were both samurai, even if this still didn't knew that Masamune was none other than their lord and protector.

The girl house made of straw and clay was no different from that of other people there, it was just a little far from the village center and a little higher above the village where the little orphan could easily go up the hill and see the golden wheat shine in the sunset. Kojuuro went there sometimes to come take news about the village mascot and Masamune small protegee.

That the child who was none other than an ex-general from Oda was in his way in front of the house wasn't something that Kojuuro could have seen coming at all . A hand on the scabbard of his sword, the other on his horse bridle. The black dragon exchanged glances with the child. The boy fingers twitched sightly as of regretting not having the great arc on hand he used with such skill. Fixing his eyes on the man's face, he gathered his courage and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he said dryly, his jaw tight. He obviously hadn't forgotten their fight despite all the water that had flowed under the bridge since then.

Kojuuro raised a questioning eyebrow. "I could return the question. Oshu is my home while we are far from Owari." the tone of the dragon used was more serene, as if he wanted to reassure the child that he doesn't have any intention to hurt him.

The boy in purple looked right and then left before sighing heavily, his shoulders relaxing in defeat. "Come on, I don't want Itsuki to hear us." he left a little ahead of the house trying to get the man to follow in a open field on the other side of the road.

"Follow you? For you to stab me in the back?" showing suspiciousness was still more cautious, only the gods know what Hanbei could do.

The small one grunted and continued his way anyway. "You would have died long ago if I wanted to kill you." Kojuuro heard him mutter.

Slightly amused by the small general behavior, Kojuuro decided to follow him. Tying his horse to a wooden fence on the side of the house, he went into the freshly plowed field and went after the boy. The child stopped in the middle of the field, the freshly plowed soil crushing under his booted feet.

"I don't want to leave Oshu now, you can't cast me away." he told Kojuuro, turning his back, head down.

"Instead, I was planning to arrest you... but maybe if you prove to me that you are not a danger ..."

"I was Ranmaru! But I gave up my name since the day I decided to abandon my mission, since the day I decided that I will protect Itsuki. I am not your enemy anymore so just let me alone. " he threw briskly, turning to face the adult, his fists clenching to emphasize his words.

So it was like that, no wonder Kojuuro no longer felt any deadly aura emanating from him. His heart had been stolen by the small peasant and she had softened it. He had witnessed something similar with Masamune once and it made him nostalgic.

"This will depend on your answer. Now will you tell me what was your mission."

Ranmaru folded his arms across his chest deciding to be honest with the Date retainer. "I came to Oshu because I wanted to avenge my clan, to avenge my lord. I wanted Date Masamune head." he said it with a hint of regret in his voice.

Regrets ? For what? For his lord, or because he hadn't killed Masamune? Hearing this, Kojuuro hand immediately returned to his sword.

"No, don't get me wrong, it's no longer my intention." Kojuuro hand stopped when a pout formed on the child lower lip. "Lord Masamune is actually a good person ... it's Itsuki who told me." the black dragon saw clearly that it hurt him to admit it.

"You'll not make any attempt against the lord?" the man asked again.

Ranmaru shook his head. "I loved my lord Nobunaga more than anything, but coming here I realized he had done very bad things and many innocent people had suffered and I decided to make it in his stead. I live with Itsuki now and I don't intend to leave her alone! "he said with determination.

A smile breached Kojuuro lips. "I feel like you've grown up since the last time we met."

Proudly rising his chest, the child replied. "Obviously." He smiled back and it was the first time Kojuuro saw a real innocent smile from him. "So, did I won the right to stay after all?" he asked.

The man replied first with a nod. "It seems like it, for now at least."

More than ever now he didn't regret having hesitated to kill the child on the battlefield. This life would have been lost. If someone had told him that the hope of redemption would have been so great at that time he wouldn't have believed it and would have locked the boy in the castle dungeons for him to never see the light of the day again, depriving the world from the threat of a demon in the trait of a child. But what he saw today was something that couldn't be more honest. It was a real little boy away from the negative environment in which he was raised, and this little boy was on the right pass to become an honorable man.

"Why do you want to see Itsuki, by the way ?" Ranmaru asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms behind his head in a stance that he wanted to look cool.

Kojuuro body stiffened suddenly realizing how much he had strayed from his primary mission. "The villagers told me that she had received the one-eye traveler who often visit here." he explained.

"Oh, the blue warrior? I thought he was a samurai too. He had a fever yesterday so we brought in a doctor, the man told us he should rest so he is still sleeping." Ranmaru hardly had finished his sentence that he already returned to the house, inviting Kojuuro to follow him with a wave of his hand. Now seeming very comfortable with the presence of the Date retainer.

Kojuuro rubbed his temples, he had so far managed not to worry too much for Masamune, there was no way now he couldn't be more worried. Already, he felt like he was losing his hair more than he should ... now he would probably win himself a few more gray hairs.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The notion of time? Impossible to know how long he sat there. His brunet head hidden by his knees, he didn't want to rise it, everything was empty around him anyway. No difference between the ground and the sky, no sound, no wind, no smells, not even color, just white, and emptiness ... like his heart.

He wasn't cold, he wasn't hot, he was just waiting. But waiting for what? Since the time didn't pass. He didn't know, it wouldn't change anything, he didn't want to raise his head, it was good like that, it was good to feel nothing, it was ... relaxing.

"Have you done being childish?" a voice asked suddenly .

Then he raised his head, forced to meet the man who spoke. He got up completely in amazement when he saw the person in front of him. His reflection? No, impossible there was no mirror around here. And this man, even though he was exactly his size, even if he had the same brown hair, although he too had only one silver eye... This man had his white skin freckled with small bluish scales shining like blue glitter. This man had sapphire claws instead of nails. This man had two several inches long flurry antler on the top of his skull. This man had a scaly tail resting on the ground next to his bare feet.

This man was him... but at the same time, it wasn't him ... it was the reflection he saw when he changed into a dragon. And the man grabbed his hand.

"Remember, Masamune, it's not your home here."

Masamune said nothing and let himself being drawn by dragon Masamune. He allowed himself to be drawn for a long time until the soil white becomes sand, that the sound of the ebb and flow of the sea that touched his feet reached his ears and that the empty sky turned blue, an indigo blue that wasn't natural. The blue of the dreams he thought while suddenly realizing what was happening.  
" **Hey, wait up**." said Masamune to try stopping dragon Masamune. If that was his dream, it was about to happen as he saw fit.

But the other had stopped before he finished his sentence anyway, stepping aside to show Masamune was there before him. "You forgot that you are connected, **see**." he said, putting a hand on Masamune heart. "You forgot that if you wanted to see him, you only need to truly want it because he his your home. You really are hopeless sometimes." dragon Masamune released his hand.

Before them, his feet soaking in sea water, his white pants up to the knee while he was playing in the waves, giving little kicks to the foam, his long hair waving in the breeze, Yukimura hadn't noticed their presence.

" **Hah** , it is only a dream." Masamune sighed with a hint of regret in his voice. He quickly realized that dragon Masamune wasn't there to hear it anymore.

Taking his courage in both hands and after taking a huge breath, Masamune headed toward Yukimura.

"Hey, Yuki-chan?" he called out.

Yukimura immediately stopped playing in the waves, his incredulous look turning to Masamune. "Masamune?" he asked, as if that wasn't obvious. Then he looked thoughtful before adding. "No doubt it's normal that I dream of you after all."

"You are dreaming?" Masamune asked as he rejoined him on the dry sand.

"Hunhun" Yukimura made a noncommittal noise. "I often dream of the ocean when I'm troubled. Once when I was little, I stayed here for a looooong time. I Didn't wanted to leave."

Masamune couldn't resist taking a lock of Yukimura long hair between his fingers and brought it to his mouth, everything was as he remembered, the silkiness, the fragrance. They had been separated for z few ours and it already felt like it was forever. How could he stay angry at him after seeing him like this, and it was only a dream after all, the real Yukimura would never know if he admitted his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura... I should have taken your feelings and your opinion into consideration."

Yukimura shook his head, smiling. "You say that just because I want to hear it." he took the Masamune hand and pressed it against his cheek, closing his eyes he lifted his chin. When he felt nothing coming he opened one eye before saying. "Since I miss Masamune, I wish dream Masamune would kiss me."

Amused by this somewhat childish and more than adorable Yukimura, Masamune indulged, leaned over him, laughing slightly, his lips pressed gently on those of his dreamed lover.

Everything was exactly like in real life. The silky but firm texture of Yukimura lips, the way his tongue loved to play a little game of dominance with his, a caress both tender and brutal. Even in his gestures Yukimura was the same, when he passed his fingers through his hair as he particularly liked to do, how he almost purred when Masamune hand stroked his neck while his other hand encircled Yukimura waist to bring him closer.

It was addictive, and Masamune would have liked it to be the true Yukimura in his arms. More so now he felt stupid for what he had said to the young tiger of Kai, but even he could understood that breaking up was the only thing that could had made him realize his mistake.

He should have explained to Yukimura why he still refused to take a wife instead of rejecting everything on the matter. Of course he didn't appreciate what he felt like Yukimura interjection in his private affairs,but he was actually selfish to forget that his lover was directly concerned and all because he was still inwardly denying some part of him didn't wanted a woman in his life because he already had Yukimura. He wanted to talk to him right now ... in person, he had to find Yukimura.

Suddenly the young tiger eyes turned away from him, even before Masamune has had time to choose what he would say.

"Sasuke is coming to wake me up..." he murmured, looking at the sunless horizon

" **Stop that**? You mean you really are dreaming?" Masamune asked.

Yukimura, at first seemed surprised by such a question, then nodded in confirmation. "I've told you, haven't I?"

It was absurd. So, they were in Yukimura dream? While he himself was conscious of having a dream? He remembered falling asleep at Itsuki home... but... He put a hand over his heart, the dragon Masamune words finally clicking in his mind. "So it's like that. Tch." Masamune let out , still not very registering the possibility that...

"It's time for me to go Masamune of the dream."

It was like that. This Yukimura truly was the real Yukimura dreaming, unaware that he was the real Masamune as well, so...

"Until next time, Yuki-chan."

He could see him again as many times as his heart desired, since it seemed they had the ability to share this world...

"It did me good to talk to you."

So, this world would be theirs.

"It's when you want."

A world without any boundaries, just for them.

"Take care of yourself."

Because for now, they both had to come back to reality... and in this reality they were far from each other. Masamune bit his lip, feeling like he was pulled back too. His instinct told him that the moment he would be reunited with the real Yukimura won't come as soon as he would have liked.

TBC

Thanks you all for reading and for your support.


	6. part 6

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
Note : Still no beta.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 6**

The door of his room suddenly opened, abruptly pulling Yukimura out of his light sleep. As he was still lying on his futon, his hand instinctively seized his spear beside him and he rose it toward the intruder.

The russet haired ninja raised his hands facing the weapon pointed at him, looking as surprised to have found the young tiger in his room. He didn't back away whatsoever, but his lip quivered under the semblance of a smile.

"Sasuke? You don't announce your presence before entering now?" Yukimura asked, removing the last bits of sleep fogging his eye by rubbing them with his palm.

"It's not as if I expected to find you here in the middle of the day, Danna." the ninja said in defense.

Yukimura quickly sat back, bending his knee to sit under his legs, back straight before exclaiming: "I was cleaning my spears, but I dozed off!" he bowed his head and looked around all the paraphernalia he had placed around him, cotton, choji oil for the blade and scouring powder and cloth for the varnished wood.

Yukimura was usually very careful and methodical when he took care of his blades, it's certain that the room wasn't quite the appropriate place for this kind of things, one thing Sasuke couldn't help but to point out to him.

"The chief of the maids would have had your ass if you had tarnished the futon." he said, shaking his head.

That his master simply answer with a shrug as he was busy cleaning up the mess he had made , while ordinarily he would have been furious against himself and would have exploded in excuses remained the ninja that Yukimura current state of mind was subject to concern. Sasuke quickly closed the door behind him when he entered the room, not wanting eavesdroppers to hear the conversation he was about to have with Yukimura.

Yukimura's room looked like the kind of room that the young man had used his ninja. It was rather large but still modest in size and sparingly decorated, mainly because when he went wild, no one could find Yukimura in the mess he could make. A few sliding closets and a dresser on which was placed the doubtful result of Yukimura the last attempt at Ikebana. His futon, which was stored in his place only when the servants took it out to clean it, was covered by a bright red cloth decorated with the emblem of the Sanada.

"You fell asleep because you didn't sleep a wink last night, right?

Yukimura looked away, a sheepish look on his face when he replied with a simple nod. It wasn't as if he could forget about Masamune so soon. He was even surprised to have been able to rest a little at all.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to him. Yukimura seemed to feel much better yet, even if it hadn't been his confidant last night and he apparently hadn't been unable to sleep, turning over confused thoughts in his mind. When he saw him, Sasuke had almost forgotten the situation as if the tiger cub eye showed he had the inside snap Sasuke knew he would have sooner or later. Yukimura was no longer silent, sharper and less stiff. He almost pushed Sasuke to begin to doubt his perception, well that or Yukimura became better to conceal his emotions.

Thinking that his master wouldn't want him to look in his eyes where he could read like a book, he fixed his gold freckled eyes toward the ornaments on the wall, a simple ink painting representing Ueda forests. He was about to open his mouth but Yukimura forestalled him.

"Why come to my room if you were not looking for me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. His teasing smile was honest.

This time it was Sasuke who looked a little sheepish, raising an eyebrow in front of his master insight when he was troubled. Caught red-handed, he scratched the bridge of his nose, confessing. "I wanted to get something and bring it back to you to sheer you up a little." his piercing eyes noticed the carved wooden box Yukimura held in his hands, and it wasn't the box containing the maintenance tools for the young tiger lances. "But I see you went ahead of me concerning the item."  
He watched while Yukimura stroked the box with his fingertips without opening it, refusing to see the content. "Actually I was thinking of throwing it away."

Sasuke quickly turned to his young master, an incredulous look in his eyes. Had he auditory hallucinations or Yukimura had just said he wanted to throw away a precious memory he had kept and pampered with attention since his childhood ? When Sasuke had thought Yukimura had a click, he was far from imagining that it was one of that kind.

"But I realized that it would be foolish to act on a whim like that. I surely would regret that later." Yukimura smiled opening the box, letting the precious little comb out of his case.

"Why did you wanted to get rid of it then?" Sasuke belatedly realized that his question slightly exceeded his status.

It wasn't as if Yukimura had ever cared about their ranks when they were alone. He handed the object to Sasuke, he unfastened his long hair, making it clear to his friend what he expected of him without any verbal exchange. He turned his back to Sasuke. The ninja took the comb in one hand and a long brown lock in the other. He felt a nostalgic smile pull at the corners of his lips. When was the last time Yukimura had allowed him do that?

"It's because I'm furious. My blood boils so much... I feel like I'm Kiyohime." Yukimura said and even if he could not see his expression, Sasuke could swear he heard the pout in his voice.

Unable to restrain his chuckle, the ninja passed the comb through the long silky hair, enjoying the contrast of color against the brown and scarlet of Yukimura jacket when he let the lock down.

"Except that it wouldn't be you who would turn into a dragon first." Yukimura word choice was fun, especially if Sasuke had correctly guessed who was the responsible for all this pent up rage. "But you're different from Kiyohime," Sasuke couldn't be wrong on this point, Yukimura's anger wasn't directed against Masamune, but against Yukimura himself, "... and that damn dragon is far from having the virtue of a priest too. " he added

Yukimura's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "If only there was a way to learn how to manage this kind of feeling. Ah, but even meditation won't calm me." he confided.

Sasuke shrugged, forgetting for a second that Yukimura could not see him. Continuing to remove some tangle, he spoke. "This is the fight of all men, well or rather women fight, maybe a girl in love could..., I don't know... maybe I should have asked Kasuga to come?" he teased, patting Yukimura shoulder.

Yukimura turned to glare at him, only the effect he wanted to give was marred by his protruding lower lip giving him an childish look. "I'm not a girl and I'm sure Oyakata-sama would be a better advisor than she will." He turned away and continued muttering. "I don't understand this woman, she is madly in love, and the man she loves him obviously returns her feelings, yet she does nothing about it. And continue pinning after him."

It wasn't very nice to Kasuga, Sasuke thought , Yukimura would already have a kunai lodged between his eyes if she had heard that. "Yare, yare." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The young tiger let out a weary sigh when he let his shoulders drop back to let Sasuke continue his work. "Despite all my efforts to make him face the truth... and even if he still refuses to listen, I know I'll forgive him,I can't help it, it's stronger than me. Even though I know it will cost me in the long run."

Hearing these words actually formed a lump in Sasuke stomach. Yukimura had before him a chance to get out of this adversarial relationship while there was still time, but he preferred to throw this chance away. A part of him had always hated Date Masamune, the same part of him that continually told him that this man didn't deserve Yukimura affection at all... it made him sick to see how he behaved with him ... but he said nothing... because another part of him knew he wouldn't have been as brave as Yukimura had been in his place. Over time he had at least gained some respect for the dragon and though he had always cleverly hidden it, it became more and more complicated. Moreover, it couldn't deny that he had never seen his master as happy as he had been in the last two years. Making sure this would continue that way was just too exhausting.

"You can't do anything about it." Sasuke agreed.

"He is stupid, too straight forward, he refuses to see that I'm doing this for his own good, and bitter when things don't go his way... but he is Date Masamune, how could Sanada Yukimura could ever forget his feelings for his fated rival. Yes, I know it will make me suffer again and again. I also know that with him every moment good is worth a hundred times the bads one. It must be the way we operate, the way we work together. and I refuse to let him get away with it. If I can't forget about him then he wont forget about me." Yukimura went on, finally emptying what was weighing his heart.

"Love and hate are sometimes separated by a very thin veil." Sasuke pulled a little to much on a strand of Yukimura hair thinking about it, the circle alternating happiness and suffering in which his friend had committed himself... in which he was also engaged. "I would love to see Kojuuro children... but at the same time, it will mark the day he would no longer mine and mine alone. I thought I had forgotten him once after a first betrayal but..., and he pursued with so much fervor it hadn't taken too much for me to fall for him again... and I who know very well that a relationship between men would leads nowhere... I've never loved someone as much as I love him. "The atmosphere had Sasuke talk more than he should have, he almost regretted to have turned the subject on his personal matters.

He did not realize he had stopped to run the comb through Yukimura long hair, long enough for him to have the time to tie up his hair back and turn to him. "Then I'd better ask your for some advice."

The russet haired ninja suddenly waved his hands in front of him in defense. "Ah, no, no, no!" he didn't wanted to have this girlish conversation, it was too humiliating. Since, he already had openly admitted his love for a man, he wouldn't put another blow to his manhood, "I mean, I'm not impartial, I. It is in my interest that you're reconciled with the eyed dragon as soon as possible. "it was true, there was that too.

"Oh ..." Yukimura understood. "But I will not stop you from seeing Kojuuro." he tried.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at his master naivety. "He still is an enemy. Even so I can't bring myself to commit such an act of treason. and you never know what could happen, maybe his feelings are not as strong as mine and he'll take me as a prisoner. "

In front of the doubtful face the young tiger showed him, Sasuke returned to his assertion. " Although, coming from him, it would rather to ensure that I didn't betray my lord anymore if I sneaked out just to see him in secret. He is so straightforward."

Yukimura smiled again. "He need to be like that. After all he had been taking care of Masamune since childhood."

At these words Sasuke had trouble hiding his laughter, for the other young indulged in his when it was very communicative. Yukimura stopped laughing one second to mimic Kojuuro serious face and with a falsely low voice he said. "Masamune-sama, I ask you to stop this immediately. This kind of behavior is not appropriate." he laughed behind his hand waiting for Sasuke response because he was certain to have triggered him. He was ashamed to make fun of Masamune vassal like this... but it was so much fun.

Sasuke now burst out laughing and went on by imitating the actions of a wayward child. He said in a falsely high voice, exaggerating his gestures. "I do what I want! I am the future king of the dragons." he scoffed.

The two men went in laughter, Yukimura holding his sides from how much his was strong. Sasuke imitation was so perfect, it was quite the Masamune from his childhood who was a difficult child. he still was today, just a little trough, however he was wiser because the trials of life had given him great lessons and for that Yukimura thanked heaven, even though these lessons all had their fare share of misfortunes and that young tiger would haver preferred that his ex-lover hadn't suffered so much to learn in life.

And now he himself had inflicted one more wound...

That thought calmed Yukimura down and, with the tips of his gloved fingers, he wiped the tears that had beaded on the corner of his eyes. "Thanks for being there Sasuke. I feel better now, I really do."

"I'll not be a true friend otherwise." Sasuke said, putting a hand on Yukimura shoulder.

A restful silence followed during which the two men made the point with their mindset. But still, Sasuke knew that if he let Yukimura thought for too long nothing goodwill result from it ... and it wasn't as if he could spend the whole day with Yukimura either, he still had his work to do.

"Is Oyakata-sama steel keeping you away from anything to straining?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Yukimura clenched his fists. "He still confines me to minor tasks. I even had to help in the kitchen but they ended up sending me away because I was snacking in the food. And he his even taking care of Ueda himself. I have a heartache, not a war wound. "he said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, for a wise man as Oyakata-sama, it must be the same." Sasuke made a dismissive gesture with his hand, trying to show that Yukimura shouldn't worry about that.

"I have free time, so I planned to go see in what shape the old Sanada sanctuary is in the forest." trust Yukimura to find a way to occupy himself, inaction wasn't for him.

"The one which got burned when lightning struck it?" Sasuke wasn't even surprised that his master wouldn't seek to enjoy the rest Takeda had granted him and was instead using this time to take care of something not urgent. Yukimura had always been hyperactive.

"Yes, I still have to assess the damage and I should decide if it's worth rebuilding, it's a small shrine and few people still goes there." Yukimura looked thoughtful.

"It's been in your family for so long, it would be a shame to lose it." Sasuke stated.

The brown haired male rose up and stretched a bit, before finally answering his friend. "The old days of the Sanada are over Sasuke."

For once, the ninja didn't know what to say.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In fact the shrine of the Sanada was something very small. No more than four wooden walls on stilts covered by a roof that can hardly accommodate one person at a time in it. There was nothing else to idolize inside but a statue of a local god whose Yukimura had forgotten the name, as he was more acknowledged with the Buddhist religion, although his family had traditionally been into the Shintoist religion.

The temple was located fairly deep in the forest. A small forest road maintained by the domestic connected it to the fortress, few people still went there. And this little number had completely stopped coming after a violent storm, one of those which happen whit the season change, that preceded the departure of the young tiger for Oshu. Lightning had struck the forest, the fire spread and had destroyed part of the small grove that housed the shrine.

The shrine already had a decrepit appearance the last time Yukimura had seen it. But now, the remain where a little more than a partially blackened and charred ruin whose roof was half collapsed, the main beam was still holding into a small piece of roof helped by the only wall that seemed intact. The charred trees around weren't a good sight either, this part of the forest will probably take years to recover, fortunately the fire hadn't drastically extended.

With a sigh, Yukimura walked to the pile of wood to see if there was something worth saving inside. He picked up what was left of the door, seeing very well that the statue inside had been hit by a piece of roof when it fell over. Impossible to fully state whether the object wasn't recoverable without going inside the ruins. The young tiger was about to do so, starting to move the debris away from the entrance.

"I see ... it seems that the nature indeed always had some ways, or maybe this was fated to happen? Is it really a coincidence or a higher power is imposing this trial for us mere mortals? "

A sudden voice made him turn, reacting on instinct, Yukimura unfastened his spears from his back, waving them in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is a private Shrine."

The man who just spoke stared at it for some time obviously ignoring the potential threat posed by the samurai if he didn't answer him. Instead he turned his attention toward the shrine remains.

"Is the sacred barrel of sake this temple was hosting is intact?" the man asked.

Frowning in front of such shamelessness, Yukimura took the time to look at the intruder in more detail. He was middle aged man with an elegant posture. he was tall, and had jet black hair tied high pony-tail in samurai style, some white strands showed that he wasn't so young, two of them were elegantly placed on the side of his hair, giving him a wise and serious air. He had a beard in a unique style of facial hair only covering the sides of his cheeks . He was carrying a black and yellow light armor with a asymmetrical long coat, black and white perfectly separated over. He also wore a long katana stored in a beautiful black and yellow sheath on his left.

"I have doubts about whether I should feel flattered or outraged by such a stare." the man said.

Yukimura started, something in this man voice wasn't ringing well with him, he felt oppressed. "Politeness would have you to answer my question first." the young man retorted, still clutching his spear in his hands.

Slowly, as if he was waltzing, the man approached him, one hand behind his back, he looked at Yukimura with his mall gray eyes, a smile appeared on his lips when he answered. "It is true that I shouldn't have asked such a question when the obvious answer is right in front of me. Tell me young man, have you felt any difference in you lately?" he asked in an amused tone, his hand rubbing his strange beard.

The young tiger backed away while the man continued to approach him, he pointed his spear in front of him, the blade stopping a few inches from his assailant chest. "I asked you a question first, state your identity!" Yukimura practically roared, impatience outweighing his cool.

"Knowing my name is of no importance. You will come find me soon enough, like the others. I wonder what is your dream." the man merely shook his head.

It took only one blink for Yukimura to lose sight of him, a single second that had him losing his breath and panic run in his blood when he realized that the man hand had his jaw in a tight grip. Yukimura groaned in pain as he felt something sharp going through the thin skin of his cheek. Frowning, he sent a glare at his attacker who increasingly tightened his grip on him, trying to make him tilt his head back.

What kind of twisted man would barb their gloves? This was all that went through Yukimura mind when he left one of his spears fell to the ground to come and try dislodging the man hand with his own. Clawing and scratching his assailant's wrist.

"Let go of me ..." he groaned with difficulty. It was strange. He was paralyzed. He had the feeling to weigh a ton and fighting against this man gave him the feeling of moving a mountain with one arm.

"Shh, it will not take long." the man said before suddenly pull his hair to force his head back. "Let me see."

Yukimura opened his eyes to glare at him, he felt no deadly aura and couldn't consider his life in immediate danger, but he still the young tiger pride was hurt for him to be played like a puppet.

The man stared into his eyes and for a moment, Yukimura found himself at peace, as bewitched, his breath resumed a normal pace and his body seemed drained of all superfluous feelings. All this in no more than one second, Yukimura had no choice but to stop resisting.

"Oh ... you are very special indeed, much more than the others. Your mark is the most beautiful I've seen so far ... so you would have inherited the strongest? How ironic... a soul this pure, I never thought I would see one still surviving in this perverted world. A true treasure indeed, and yet this his so hypocrite with all the blood I can see on your hands... " the man muttered.

"What the-?" Yukimura tried to question.

But his voice had no interest for the man who resumed his monologue, ignoring the youngest. "What a shame to see it disappear, hmm so is human nature, I guess. Everything, even the most beautiful thing is sooner or later perverted by decay and return to the dust that saw it's birth. Well, it still will have great difficulty with such purity if we don't give it a little push."

Immediately, the man placed his free hand on Yukimura forehead and even through his headband, the burning inflicted on him by the gesture had him instantly growl under a stifling pain. It wasn't long before hie gasped, and his eyes closed. Without care, the mysterious man dropped the inert body of young man on the ground, and disappeared like he came through the forest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kojuuro. **Come in**." Masamune said, raising his head from his paper roll when his vassal entered his office.

"We found the spies, both of them, Masamune-sama. Or rather, should I say, the children found them."

Masamune showed a stratified grin. He had promised to deliver what they wanted to Ranmaru and Itsuki to thank them for taking care of him, and now the kids added to his debt by wedging him of Hanbei fucking spies, the filthy man who gave away everything about his private relationship with Yukimura before swapping Kojuuro letter. Really, The children wanted to help, but soon he wouldn't know how to thank them back anymore.

"Did they talk?" He said, almost regretting not being able to personally handle the interrogating.

"Precisely, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro gave a slight smirk, his hand coming to rest on his katana handle, knowing instinctively that his master would choose to do after that.

" **So it means...** , I think one of us have to go and tell the guys we are back kicking some ass."

TBC

Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Kiyohime is a Japanese legend were a priest was having a love affair with a noble lady and suddenly decided to end it. Kiyohime pursued him because she loved him and he kept fleeing, he crossed a river and then from rage the women turned into a dragon and continued going after him, he hide in a bell and the dragon breathed fire on it melting the metal and killing the priest.


	7. chapitre 7

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 7**

Yellowed Ginkgo leaves fell at his feet, whirling in the wind, a wind of victory. While he descended the large granite steps that led to the domain temple. Mitsunari knew it would be the same wind that would support him, the wings on his back only deployed for his Lord Hideyoshi and his lord had sought him for the greatest duty.

Mitsunari was proud, he felt almost like smiling if he hadn't forgot how to long ago, face full of confidence and honored by the trust his lord granted him. Many years he had hoped and fought for this recognition.

Tomorrow, he would march on Odawara currently under siege and will finally put an end to it, bringing with him the wind of victory and honor to his clan. He had nothing to fear, he would be victorious, he would step on the decadent Hojo clan who still refused to leave the time that was not theirs, it was the time of Toyotomi and Mitsunari would be a piece centerpiece of this new era.

"Mitsunari."

AS annoying as usual, Ieyasu voice took him away from his contemplation. The solar young man was making his way towards the temple, currently climbing the steps in the imposing direction.

"Ieyasu." the lunar young man greeted him with a nod.

Ieyasu at first seemed to want to talk with him but changed his mind, preferring to resume his ascent towards the temple. He passed Mitsunari now turning his back to him. It wasn't his strange attitude that piqued Mitsunari curiosity but rather the sad smile that he showed.

"You must be proud that the Lord Hideyoshi have entrusted to you and you alone the task of confronting your former mentor." it was more a given in the tone of an order than an advice or a statement.

Ieyasu froze and took a few seconds before this time turning a beaming smile to his friend. "It is a real honor. I should pray for a win." Ieyasu chose to go on this issue, knowing that it was very likely what Mitsunari had just done himself.

Mitsunari nodded and grunted in approval. "We are the elite of the Toyotomi clan, I'm glad you're one of his general."

Ieyasu found himself a little taken aback by such a compliment, Mitsunari in a good mood was something as rare as a solar eclipse. But his joy was quickly tempered by the idea that what made his friend so cheerful was the prospect of a new battle ... one more that would certainly be a bloodbath.

"Me too Mitsunari. And I am happy to be your friend." he said with more sincerity.

When a ghost of a smile flashed on Mitsunari lips, Ieyasu was like subdued by it, as he lost himself for a moment in the almond eyes of the silver haired youth, not perceiving in him the strength to open his mouth to continue to speak. Acting on impulse, he grabbed the edges of Mitsunari jacket and joined their lips. His kiss was neither urgent nor fiery, just a mere contact that wasn't sexual in any way, a loving exchange of the softest kind.

The silver haired general didn't ask for more, waiting without moving for Ieyasu to finish, he barely replied to the kiss and when the brown haired finally freed him he spoke.

"You will to will bring honor to Lord Hideyoshi name , I'm certain." he asserted, without further ado, he turned and went down the stairs.

Ieyasu would like to be so certain. He didn't dare lie to Mitsunari by saying he would pray for the victory because he was actually going to meditate in search of an answer. A response that his heart had long been found, a response that remained hidden behind a piercing olive colored gaze and a milky and soft body behind a compelling and intoxicating voice, so soft when it was mad with pleasure. A man with a personality so clear and so dark at the same time, a man he had pleasure in discovering a new facet in him every day that flowed.

Tomorrow, Ieyasu was going to go on Kai land and confront Shingen to show his strength and the fruit of his teaching. The tiger in him roared at that one perspective. In no way he was going there for the glory of the Toyotomi. Something, the earth, the wind, the elements around him shouted that everything was about to change, to shatter, he could no longer turn a blind eye.

The solar General mind had been asleep for too long, hidden behind comfortable ideals as they were worn by someone else.

He wasn't climbing stairs to the temple, he was sinking into a deeper abyss...

oooooooooooooooo

"Yukimura? Hey, Yukimura? Did you hear what I just said?"

The young tiger blinked rapidly, suddenly brought back to reality, he met his ninja scowling face.

"You still think about the Dokuganryu ?You were very absent minded today." asked the russet haired, scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Huh? No!" Yukimura quickly shook his head in denial. "I mean, yes, I often think about him, but it isn't the point here, my heart is a little more at peace after our conversation." Yukimura asserted in defense.

"So what? That's five minutes I tell you to prepare your weapons! Tokugawa army awaits us on the south side of Ueda, on the other side of the plain. Oyakata-sama is already there."

Yukimura went up, catching his spears in the way, he twirled them to warm his wrists. "Forgive me Sasuke! I actually got distracted." Without further ado, Yukimura rushed into the courtyard, but before walking out the door, he turned one last time to his comrade.

"I don't know Sasuke... I feel like... I have a bad feeling." he shared the sudden change that affected his heart and mind, practically turning off the flame of passion that usually ignited in him.

The ninja just shrugged. "This is a fight between rival of the same kind that those which regularly oppose Oyakata-sama and Lord Kenshin. What could be worse than a defeat?" Sasuke reassured .

Finding some semblance of a smile before the truth of Sasuke assertion of, also supported by the idea that a real battle would do the greatest good for his warrior soul. Yukimura rushed out, waving his spear above his head.

"So what are we waiting for! Oyaaakaaaataaaaa-saaammmmaaa" he cried, rushing into the castle courtyard.

"Yare, yare." Sasuke said when he could do nothing but to follow, shaking his head.

Oooooooooooooooo

As far back as he can remember, the ocean has always held an important place in Motonari heart . He loved the soothing sound of the ebb and flow of the waves, the pitch of a ship launched in the wind, the dry rustling of the sails when they were stretched, the smell of polished wood attacked by sea salt, sea air, navigation in a whole. So, for him to build a palace that stretched over the sea had become his greatest desire if it hadn't been a need for his heart.

But right now, he was unable to appreciate the little pleasure he had to be on a exceptional ship, as was often the case when Motochika was involved anyway. Because it was entirely the pirate fault if he couldn't come out of his cabin and enjoy the sea breeze, because it was entirely due to the large, blue-eyed oni if he was worried at the time. Well, mostly because of what happened in Oshu ... and because Motochika seemed to avoid him too. He had lent him his cabin and returned to sleep well after Motonari fell asleep just to be gone before he wake up, it became annoying after a while. And all this Motonari knew it was only because he spent all his time with his guest, one that Motonari could be better without.

Motonari didn't like many people anyway, no one could not tell he held Keiji Maeda dear to his heart. Yet he usually liked honest and frank people, they never stab you in the back without it being clearly written on their face. The fact was that everything diverting Motochika of his person when they were supposed to be alone together was something on his bad side.

Standing facing the large wooden desk that was in the captain's cabin, his booted heel regularly hitting the ground in a nervous gesture, he had nothing better to do than watch some plans and strangely designed constructions that had been left here by his host. He narrowed his eyes at a particularly inventive weapons scheme that could pose problems for him if he continued to confront his lover about who could have rights on the use of the sea separating their territories.

Someone suddenly knocked on the cabin door, caught in the act he quickly returned to sit on a couch next to the bed, picking up the uninteresting book he had pretended to read until then.

"Come in," he finally answered.

The door hinges strongly protested when the door was opened with a kick.

"Such rudeness. Well, I should consider myself lucky that you knocked before entering your own cabin." Motonari couldn't help but commenting crossing his arms over his chest, open book still in hand.

"In case you have not noticed yet, for one my hands are full and two since the time I know you'd hit me if I didn't knock first and I'm pretty gallant enough to you to do it. "Motochika simply replied, showing the two silver plates he held in his hands. "His lordship meal." he added with a false reverence.

Motonari held his chin up, watching the pirate push his plans away from his desk to lay the trays on it, not caring that half of the rolls finished on the ground.

"I'm not hungry." affirmed the smaller man, decided to charge Motochika for his lack of attention toward him.

Motochika turned his blue eye right on him, "We will have you eat, you didn't take a single meal since we left Oshu. The cook prepared it just for you, look."

The pirate pulled the tray cover under Motonari icy stare, not approving of the use of any of these foreign dishes Motochika loved o much. "Your cook has no refinement, I don't want to suffer from intoxication." It was not until the aroma of a deliciously prepared meal reached his nose that his own body betrayed him and a gurgling sound came out of his abdomen.

Motochika chuckled, trying to hide his laughter, he took a chair and sat at his desk, opening the second dish. "Come, don't deprive yourself. I remind you that I took a cook of your own, you know ." the pirate took carved into chopsticks between his fingers .

The kitsune blushed hearing this statement, he had completely forgotten that one of the conditions for him to travel with Motochika to Oshu was that part of his own staff, including one of his cooks had to go on board. half-heartedly, he rose up, advancing to the food tray with a big sigh. The white haired oni flashed a wide smile and got up to find him a chair.

Motonari look deflected on one of the roll left on the desk top, it was precisely the plan he had observed just before being interrupted by the pirate. His gaze narrowed and he couldn't restrain not to share the depth of his thought. "It is with this you plan to repel my ships?"

Motochika frowned, following Motonari eyes. "It is necessary that I repel your ships as they continues to attack mine without distinction." he commented.

Motonari gestured back. "These are _my_ merchant ships that your men plunder in _my_ waters. It is not because you satisfy me in bed when it suits you that I will give free rein to your abuses, pirate!" the fox growled out .

Motochika suddenly struck his fist on the desk. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure. "Your waters? Since when all the sea of Seto belong to you? I learned to be patient with you Mouri, but you push me too far this time. This is the plan of a steam engine to irrigate cultures. My people also need to eat ... but obviously you ignore that since you rarely let ships that pass into your waters come to Shikoku. "

And without another word, he walked to the door, Motonari realized that if Motochika crossed the threshold, he would not hear a word from him for the rest of the journey, maybe even longer, it was not what he wanted, or was it ? Even if he wasn't sorry for what he had said. He grabbed the taller man biceps and opened his mouth, for the first time not knowing what to say to stop him, apologizing was out of question. Finally, he bowed his head, feeling his ears fox come to lie on top of his head before saying the first thing he had weighing his heart.

"Maeda was right, isn't it? When he said that you quickly lose interest in your catch after you have obtained them. It's been a moment since I had noticed it. It's not like before the two of us. Before you would have pressed me against the wall and kissed me to shut me up. "

Motonari felt his lover gloved hand come caress hi cheek, trying to make him lift his chin. Motonari let him do as he pleased, his brown eyes meeting the pirate azure ones.

"Is this how you see yourself ? A mere catch ? You know very well that you are wrong. I loved you from the first day I saw you in this garden, all day long I couldn't help but observe every detail of you. The way you put your silky locks behind your human ears when you were concentrating, how your adorable toes squirmed when you were reading something unpleasant, or on the contrary, how your eyes sparkled, and your little red ears straightened, showing up when you read a pleasant moment. I had over ten years to learn to love you, Motonari, it is not because you are finally returning back those feelings that I'll forget them."

Motonari rested in Motochika caress, enjoying the sincerity in his eyes and the sweetness of his words, yet a part of him screamed liar, saying that Motochika would again play with his heart and he was voluntarily throwing himself into the trap ... if only, if only he had the strength to permanently get rid of that hindrance, if only he could get rid of this man's life.

Scheme were already formulating quickly in his mind a world without the pirate in it, the rest his mind eventually would finally find, a way to get rid of him without getting his hands dirty ... because he knew better...

"It's not because of you Motonari ... I just have ... other concerns." Motochika went on.

Because the kitsune knew from the beginning that the pirate had won, destroying his plans even before they germinate and will still win because he was unable to give up his love for this man, unable not to believe him his foul words. Should he be responsible for his lover disappearance, his heart would die with him... but lords didn't need heart to rule, right?

Motochika pulled him toward his chest, pressing Motonari against his larger body, he buried his nose in his brown hair, running the hand which wasn't holding Motonari waist in those chocolate locks.

Motonari hand which he had removed the leather glove to feel the pages of the book under his fingers came in contact with the tanned skin of the pirate bare chest. Against his ear he could feel a heart beat, a distraught heart beating rapidly from love. A living heart, a vibrant heart ... Motonari let out a laborious and painful sigh, how could he come to wish this heart to stops beating?

"I only want to protect you." the oni murmured in an almost inaudible whisper, his words muffled by the his beloved hair.

Motonari was quick to understand that he wasn't meant to heard this phrase but his curiosity wanted him to learn more, he slightly pushed Motochika torso away.

"What do you mean?"

A pained expression suddenly disturbed Motochika features, because now knew he couldn't go out without telling the whole truth. Him and his loud mouth.

"Captain! Hostile ship in sight! They arming their canons!"

One look furtively exchanged between the two men and soon they rushed in opposite directions, Motochika on the deck, while Motonari was putting on his equipment and picked up his circular blade.

Motochika joined Keiji who stood at the ship back, hand placed over his eyes to give him the shade allowing him to better see their pursuer. "Their crest his a bird with thee legs" he stated seeing Motochika coming.

"The Saika." Motochika blurted.

Motochika's first mat face was as pale as death when he did report the situation to his captain. "Three ships, two on our flanks and one at the rear, captain, sir."

It seemed Motochika mind was quickly working, processing this. "Shit, they were hired by Toyotomi." he stated.

"Mercenaries?" Keiji asked.

"The best there is." Motonari continued when he arrived at their level. "That is what I feared. Looks like Hanbei don't like wasting time." he said, finishing to adjust its helmet on his head.

The Saika faction that was known for his great power in terms of firearm and gunpowder, they tend to follow the one lord who would put the price up to termination of the contract. He knew what everyone knew about them and knew they were especially feared.

"We will shake them off, this ship is built for speed, not to fight." Motochika soon came into action. "All the sails! We head south, prepare the rear cannons!" he threw.

With a rallying cry, the whole crew went into action to obey the orders of their captain. Operating as a single hand, a well-oiled operation, his men familiar with this ship by months of sailing aboard.

"They will never let us go in peace! So you want to be a coward and run away?" Motonari shouted, grabbing the inner edges of his blade.

In response, Motochika ever confident broke and he let out curses more colorful than the other in front of both stunned samurai, words that even Motonari had never heard come out of his mouth, a deep anger rising in him.

It took a deep breath for him to calm down, but a hint of rage was still shining when he answered Motonari.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You think it doesn't trouble me. Toyotomi had wanted my head for a while now and I never fled before an invitation like this. I know yet to see a lost battle when I see one, I may be reckless but I'm not suicidal. "

Motonari didn't find some smart thing to say. "I hope that you at least have an idea in mind. Don't count on me to find how to save your head."

"How did they know we would be here, Captain? Were left earlier than planed." the first mat intervened.

"They surrounded us so fast," Keiji added.

Motochika didn't have time to answer because a cannonball came whistling brushing their ship in it's fall, throwing a wave that washed down the deck. A shot to adjust, if they don't quickly reacted the next will be for them.

"Damn! Arm those fucking canons and shoot a line, motherfuckers! Where is the fucking wind , shit!" Motochika launched.

Motonari hissed before so much incompetence. "They'll shoot a burst from the side now."

"I know! Returns to the cabin if you only came to piss me off!" Motochika literally blew him over like a wind of anger.

Motonari never had seen him lose his cool like that, he no longer recognized Motochika, it wasn't the smiling pirate paying him each of his blows with great precision and who claimed to who wanted to hear the that he was unbeatable on the waves. Keiji seemed as surprised as him, it was not the first time he was involved in this kind of battle aboard a ship piloted by the oni, even if the opponent was usually Motonari. He had never seen Motochika like that, something was wrong and that something might cost them their lives, all of them.

"Motochika?" the wanderer tried. He moved to put a hand on Motochika shoulder.

The pirate suddenly exploded in a roar of pain as brief as it was intense, falling to his knees in the aftermath. He put his hands to his face hiding his one visible eye. His body shook with tremors as he kept grunting and moaning plaintively.

"Fuck... not now. Hijiki my medication, in my cabin, now." he growled between breaths.

The kitsune suddenly felt the adrenaline flow in his veins, seeing this force of nature that was Motochika collapse. At a time when he should have feared for Motochika life, he didn't allow himself to be overcome by fear and immediately began to assume a fighting position.

"Maneuver to escape the to the left. Use the rear canon as propulsion to earn some speed." Motonari launched quick and concise orders that the men followed without thinking after they too were suddenly paralyzed by their captain fall. It was only through Motonari intervention they forgot any concern for their captain health and because the lives of the entire crew was at stake now.

Another cannonball missed the ship, making it sway dangerously, forcing Keiji to put his hand on Motochika not to lose his balance. Vaguely, through the hum of his ears, the pirate could hear his beloved run on the deck, shouting orders to his crew, relying on those he called boorish and uncivilized without intellect. Motochika was almost tempted to smile if he wasn't hurting so bad.

He heard equally vaguely the increasingly present cries of his struggling men suffering under the repeated assaults, Keiji screams trying to get an answer from him. He couldn't do anything about it ... more and more, those outbreaks took over him, as he had feared, the most violent he ever had happened in a moment such as this.

With his remaining eye closed in pain, sweat beading on his forehead, Motochika could feel the marking spread more and more on his body. He had once seen it in the mirror, those damn chaotic brown spots, should it look like something he would have said they were like leopards spots but they had nothing of the wild beauty such mark could have. They were ugly, disparate, faded, demonic...

"Motochika! Rise up! The boat it ...!" Motochika clearly heard Keiji this time, when the buzzing stopped for a moment.

"... Orochi."

Motonari's voice was serious, dry, devoid of any emotion. Motochika knew it was the voice that indicated that the Kitsune finally had to put the last piece of the puzzle together.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Motonari circular blade shine above his head, the silhouette of his lover blocking the sun, the expression on his face hidden in the shadows. At least the kitsune didn't hesitate to do his duty and that the oni felt proud for it, proud to have fallen in love with this man. He knew that it would be quick and painless. And if someone were to execute him, he couldn't be someone other than Motonari in the role of his executioner.

"Mouri no! "Keiji tried the stop the other.

When the blade didn't fell on him, he didn't understand it immediately, only when a cannonball finally reached the bridge, the force of the explosion throwing him violently against a railing. Motochika, somewhat tunned, blinked rapidly to regain some senses.

"Motochika!" the wanderer suddenly cried, avoiding the gaping hole and the many woody debris that littered the ship deck.

When he arrived at his side, he helped the pirate to rise up, trowing his arm around his shoulder to act as his support. "Hold on, once we past those rocks they couldn't follow us anymore."

"Motonari?" Motochika whispered, as if he wanted to shout to call him but unable to find his breath.

He saw the Keiji face change, the eccentric wanderer biting his lower lip. "He saved us, he deflected the ball with a shield of green light, but ..."

Motochika straightened himself, trying to escape Keiji hold any pain and headache forgotten, his blue eyes frantically searching for the little man. "Motonari" he loudly called.

Keiji had to wound his arms around his torso to restrict him. "Stop, you're hurt! Calm down! He must be somewhere else on the ship!"

But Motochika knew deep down, his heart let him know when it sank and even worse than the burning of the mark spreading on his body the pain was violent.

Seeing the pirate hand seizing his chest where his heart was, Keiji could only listen without being able to do anything when a cry of agony tore at the pirate vocal cords pirates. He lowered his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, helpless in front of his friend distress.

TBC


	8. chapter 8

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil.**

**Disclaimers : I think we all would like to have the rights to Sengoku Basara, but it's never my case.**

**Note : betaeaded by Fantasia Di Tempesta, she did a really great job.**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 8**

The grasslands stretched at his feet, the Ueda Castle perched on a hill, overlooking the city in the distance. The blazing sun, quite a usual thing in Kai despite being mid-season, didn't alter his determination. Certainly, the recent downpour which clouded Kai's sky had made the land rather muddy, perhaps even dangerous for soldiers wearing armors as heavy as his own. Ieyasu refused to believe that he was looking for a way out. Besides, what wasn't dangerous on a battlefield, after all?

To his right, Ieyasu glanced at Honda Tadakatsu's imposing form. His friend was with him now, supporting him in this ordeal, and he smiled at the thought. From his higher view point, Shingen's army who gathered and readied for the battle at the foot of the city looked like red dots. He could very well see the commanding point hidden behind the wall of fabric in which Shingen, his mentor, the one who had made him a young tiger, waited and expected him to give the best of himself in this battle.

So, Ieyasu could only show his best smile despite the doubt gnawing at his heart, because whatever he had said about this, he was here under Hideyoshi's orders.

He couldn't go back.

Deep down, Ieyasu knew that the time hadn't yet come for him to show his new strength to his mentor. Obviously, he felt ready, otherwise he wouldn't be standing in front of the grasslands now, as it was going to be the theater hosting their confrontation.

Even so, he couldn't ease the agitation within him along with that strong feeling that told him he, too, was wrong.

Should he question his Lord's judgment right now?

This question gnawed at him, not only for himself but because he was thinking about Mitsunari too.

This time, he was going to use the strategy tactics. The solar general had planned to use the sheer force of his men and his training and his new battle and military formation would support him.

Soon, the signal would be given, yet his soldiers' doubts to face the dreaded Kai horsemen were almost tangible to him.

"The time has come!" He launched out.

A clamor resounded among his men, signaling him that they had turned their attentions toward their general.

"It's time to show our honor and our value to Kai! To claim back our honor after Mikatagahara's defeat!"

Another clamor answered him.

Beside him, Tadakatsu gave out a metallic sound, holding himself ready.

"Go, my brave men! Spread out! Battle your way to Takeda Shingen's position! Let's show them the strength of Mikawa."

This time, the war cry was followed by the footsteps and cries of hundreds of men rushing into battle, spears forward, while the archers behind preparing to launch a first salvo, waiting for the orders from their general.

Ieyasu smiled again at this show of proud men jumping with courage in battle along with the adequacy of the battle formation they applied under him.

Yes, at that moment, he felt like a true general and the bitter taste of defeat that Shingen had inflicted upon him would soon be a distant memory.

Now, he could rejoice, the solar General was no longer the little boy who had been forced to lead a military clan. Him, who used to prefer to study the mysteries of Omyodo, exorcism and the control of nature spirits….

He had changed so much.

His arm was lowered and the first volley of arrows rained down the enemy lines, scattering the forefront while his army had finally made contact with the soldiers in red.

"I'm waiting for you, Lord Shingen." He said, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

On the other side of the grasslands, another general who had seen many other battle, observed the events unfold right in front of him. He was sitting on a chair almost too small for his massive stature. His eyes were closed, as if he was meditating on the situation or pondering upon a way to counter the progress of this too impetuous young tiger clad in a yellow coat.

Next to him, sitting nervously on his heels, Sanada Yukimura was struggling to contain himself. His hands sporadically clenched and unclenched at his side, as he impatiently waited for his lord to order him to finally join his men at the heart of the battlefield. He so needed to feel his spears' weight in his hands. His whole body was telling him that he had to be there. His soul vibrated when he heard the rallying cries, something deep inside Yukimura encouraged him to shed his enemies' blood.

"Listen to me, Yukimura." Shingen's deep, booming voice disturbed the echoes of the battle.

Yukimura straightened his back, looked up to meet his Lord's eyes, his blood already boiling in his veins.

"Yes!"

Without getting up from his sitting position, Shingen watched his protégé for a long moment. Seeing him this restless and eager for battle, he smiled inwardly. No matter how Ieyasu sought to show his value to him, it was Yukimura who had inherited the spirit of the tiger as he intended. Of course the young samurai in red still had to face many trials to finally become a fine leader and one of them was waiting on this muddy plains.

Yukimura would face Ieyasu for Shingen.

"Take a contingent of your best men and make a breakthrough, their progress had to be slowed down!" The tiger of Kai roared.

He hardly finished his sentence, but Yukimura was already up before bowing out of respect for his lord.

"I will not disappoint you, Oyakata-sama!" The young tiger's clear and strong voice roared in turn.

Without delay, he set about to execute the order given by Shingen.

Yukimura was looking forward to meeting Ieyasu on the battlefield. He was certain that Ieyasu was a very different rival from what Masamune was to him. It was also not a coincidence that his rivalry with the dragon quickly evolved into deeper feelings, deep down they were so much alike. But Ieyasu was too different from both Masamune and him, and although Yukimura knew he wouldn't find the same eagerness to fight, that feeling of fulfilment in its entirety, his body was telling him he was still on the point of finding something of great worth.

A battle was still a battle and for a man born in the warring times like Yukimura, this was a way of life.

In this life of war, battles like the one he was about to live were precious rarities.

Fighting a true rival, a strong being whose fate intertwined with his, someone who could offer him a challenge and would share the same passion as him, someone who shared his vision of battle...

This kind of people, the young tiger of Kai knew that they were very few, so he cherished every single one when he had the privilege of meeting them.

Ieyasu was one of them, and it would be with great respect that he was now going to strike back at him. He knew his luck in these tumultuous times to live long enough to know that.

The motivational words that he gave to his men were the experience gained from battle he lived through and from battles to come, Yukimura transmitted the honor that his lord's confidence inspired him and the honor they would all won by fighting with dignity. The young tiger was holding himself like a seasoned general under Shingen's watchful eyes.

"May you find your own wings." Shingen murmured, looking at Yukimura motivating his troops. "Sasuke!" He called after waiting some time.

The ninja instantly appeared behind him in a cloud of blackened leaves, on one knee and head bowed in respect, he replied: "I hear you, my lord."

"Watch over Yukimura, I'm counting on you." Shingen claimed.

"As if it was my own life," Sasuke said like it had become an automatic answer.

"I don't think I can take part in this battle. I'm frustrated when I see all those young men showing their enthusiasm." Shingen confessed, his frustration clearly heard in his voice.

This, at the very least, turned Sasuke's full attention completely to him.

"Why, Oyakata-sama? You already know that it's you Ieyasu truly want to face."

The ninja wasn't known for his lack of frankness.

Shingen slowly turned his head towards him and it was all Sasuke needed for more questions to rouse in his mind. One had to be blind not to notice the tremor of effort the man's body had from just this simple gesture, even sweat had accumulated in his bushy eyebrow.

"I think my back is blocked." Shingen simply stated with a sigh.

Sasuke could only let his hand make contact with his face in a usual gesture.

"Yare, yare."

Oooooooooooooooo

In the silent camp bordering the siege of Odawara Castle, Hanbei climbed the heights which led to the large command tent. his pristine white Chinese top showing that he hadn't taken part in the fighting that shook the place from time to time. But his lungs were on fire.

Hanbei had reached his limit and he knew it. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breath and his more frequent coughing fit left him panting and on the verge of fainting now.

But the matter was of no importance now, Hanbei had prepared for this eventuality and in any case, he had faith in the future, faith in what he had built using all of his last strength. Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, and even Yoshitsugu ... his only regret was perhaps to depart without telling them anything. Hanbei was a strong person, he could fight hundreds men, defeat entire clans only by using his intellect, but illness however ….

How to fight against something invisible and so small?

The beautiful white-haired man had hidden his terrible state for their own good, no need to worry others about it when the priority was the conquest and unification of the country desired by Hideyoshi. He could at least still announce good news to Hideyoshi in person, at least their victory would be assured before nightfall.

As he was about to lift the front of the tent to enter, voices were heard from within, stopping the handsome man who couldn't do otherwise but to hear the conversation.

"It seems that what you are looking for isn't here anymore." said a voice he didn't know.

"I thought so as well, I couldn't feel his presence when approaching ... but regardless, these cowards and elders of the Hojo couldn't hide any longer." the voice was Hideyoshi's.

"It was to be expected, since they are all elders. Hojo was aware of what the Orochi represents, they probably executed the bearer like it should have been... what a pity that I was unable to attend. The ceremony is a beautiful thing that got lost and was forgotten over the centuries. It's not every day you see a powerful immortal soul being constrained to eternal rest " the voice said.

Orochi? What were they talking about? Hanbei didn't like eavesdropping when it came to his master, but this conversation was very strange. His natural curiosity led him not to interrupt the two men just to learn more, he was intrigued but worried about Hideyoshi too.

"You are a very strange man, Hisahide. This leaves six more heads left in this world, including myself, with the one who held Izumo which had also been destroyed ..."

"Haha, you see, I'm very curious to know what would happen if you were the last of Orochi heads in this world. In this regard, it is I who made a beautiful meeting at Kai. You should head there by now, the young tiger of Kai does have resources but I'm still amazed he was chosen by one of your own. An ambitious man like you, I can understand, but a young one like him? It's strange, how they are released from their prison every one after the other and choose their hosts as if the wakening of one had triggered the other's fate. Well, I guess the world is still out of my grasp."

The man seemed to like hearing his own voice, chaining sentences with fluidity.

Hanbei put a hand to over his mouth in an attempt to retain a cough that threatened to burn his lungs. The sudden stress inflicted on him by this conversation aggravated his condition. Something wasn't right.

Why was this man talking about this in these terms? What did Hideyoshi had to do with that Orochi? He was chosen? By whom? For what purpose? What does this involve?

Hanbei maybe a person whose intelligence was far superior to that of many scholars and strategists, this fact was recognized by his peers, yet this conversation was still completely incomprehensible for him...

No, it ... it all was consistent with the strange behavior that he had noticed about his friend since some time ago, he wasn't listening when he talked to him, he remained distant, he no longer or rarely slept, he wouldn't confide his though like he used to, he no longer noticed even his presence or that of others, and he had this strange look in his eyes sometimes ... like he wasn't really there ... Hanbei had thought it was because of some impatience, but now... Hideyoshi... was he still...?

"Hum, one of my men is in Kai, his name is Ieyasu. He comes from an old family of exorcist, I should go there before he met this young tiger of Kai."

The handsome man couldn't bear to hear more about this, he lifted the curtain and went in, noting that the two men were turning their backs on him facing the table on which stood the large map where he displayed and reworked its strategies.

"Hideyoshi," he called out, his voice suddenly catching when he couldn't manage to contain his coughing anymore.

Between breaths and painful cough, the handsome man glared at the tall and strange man with black hair streaked with white…he remembered him now….

He was Matsunaga Hisahide.

That man was called The Collector. He had once asked about Hideyoshi in order to see something from his personal collection, a sword found in Omi. Hanbei had so far ignored that their meeting had been extended.

"Hanbei," Hideyoshi began, approaching him, putting his gigantic hand on his shoulder, he helped him to sit down on a European-styled chair to catch his breath.

Hanbei took a moment to calm down, hiding the blood spot he had just seen on the purple glove he had used to cover his mouth as best as he could. Quickly wiping his lips, he spoke with difficulty.

"Hideyoshi, it is necessary that we talk in private," he said, his lavender eyes not leaving Hisahide.

"It is you who interrupt a private conversation, Hanbei," Hideyoshi replied.

The handsome man didn't notice the amused smirk Matsunaga showed because he turned a surprised look toward Hideyoshi. His mouth opened in protest.

"Come on, my friend, don't be so harsh on him, he just wants to be helpful," The false kindness in the black-haired man's voice gave goosebumps to Hanbei, who felt like throwing up.

"Whatever, we will discuss later, I have to go to Kai, I don't have time to take care of you."

The giant passed the frail albino without looking down at him again, Hanbei reached up and grabbed his forearm to retain him.

"To Kai? Ieyasu is there in your name already, you can trust him. Furthermore, your presence is required here, you cannot just leave your troops, they-"

Hideyoshi, brutally interrupted him by brutally removing his arm from the other grasp.

"Don't touch me!" he barked.

The backlash violently threw Hanbei to the ground, the back of his head hitting the hard floor. Shivering, exhausted and breathless, unable to get up after the impact, the handsome man could only watch the back of his lord and precious friend leave the tent, leaving him there, lying down and shaken by a violent and uncontrollable coughing fit. Hanbei didn't know when the light left his eyes and there remained only darkness... but he was certain that the pain he felt was in more than his one body. This was what he had feared ... that person ... this man ... this creature? In no way he could be the Hideyoshi he had known.

"Hideyoshi ... Forgive me …," he called one last time before sinking into darkness.

Ooooooooooooooo

The young tiger of Kai was in the heart of the storm when his entire body ceased to respond. He looked at the soldiers in red and yellow that battled in front of him. Metal sounds and cries were the omnipresent sounds that filled his ears, the pressure of the atmosphere and the shrill sound of men dying around him were horrifying. The feeling of the mud under his feet, viscous, heavy with the blood shed on it.

Yukimura was frozen. His men weren't repelling Ieyasu army and they advanced again and again, almost to Shingen.

It was a real massacre.

A carnage ... an ensured defeat for Kai ...and Yukimura could do nothing...

Yet a smile stretched his lips and he raised his one of his hands that held one of his spears to look at it. The battle raged around him yet it was as if he was alone. He flexed his fingers on his spear, watched the weapon and the movement the muscles on his arms carefully, then his eyes went on the arm that was still dangling at his side.

"It's not so bad," he said in a very different tone from that he used, even more unusual with a slight accent.

"Let's see what I can do," this sentence sounded almost like a purr.

He hardly finished speaking these words when he raised his spears and his body, accustomed to battle, moved by itself, jumping with the flexibility of a tiger on the first person he saw before him. Maybe it was a man from Kai, maybe he was from Mikawa, so what?

He killed quickly, effectively, just to kill.

One by one all those who had the misfortune to fall into his field of vision lost their lives, the last thing they saw was the smile of a demon.

Yukimura smiled while his spear fell, cutting off the arm of a man who had tried to stop him. His other lance dug into the man's throat. He laughed when he heard the guttural and wet groan the man let out before collapsing and laughed even harder when other men began to step backward, forming a circle around him, panic and terror in their eyes, like cornered animals. Nobody at that time couldn't hold the young tiger's wild eyes.

They couldn't escape him.

"Ten," he began to count in a singsong voice.

"Eleven," a man speared in the chest fell on another who had his skull broken, split between both eyes that seemed to look him in incomprehension.

Yukimura stepped on his viscera when he jumped to reach another one.

"Twelve," the man moaned when the spear sank into his back.

"It's a little slow," Yukimura stated letting out a chuckle.

"But I can do better!" He commented.

He associated his word to the gesture he made to assemble both dull ends of his spears together, turning them into a big and deadly staff, sharp on both sides. Without further ado he twirled it around him, already feeling the resistance of the flesh and muscles of those who weren't quick enough, playing a macabre game running after the soldiers that could only flee from their death.

Ieyasu had remained behind on the hill top, preferring to wait for the right time to join the battle, yet he didn't miss one second of the horrid scene.

"Tadakatsu" he said with urgency.

It wasn't normal. None of which the scene that played in front of these eyes had any meaning. Did Yukimura had gone mad? He was killing everyone without distinction, him who had the honor of a battling tiger in his veins! Ieyasu admired him as a senior... he had to go try something to stop this foolishness, no sensible person can't remain facing this moment without doing anything.

The engines of Tadakatsu's mechanical armor Tadakatsu roared to life. Slowly, his feet took off the ground and he bent. Ieyasu promptly jumped on his back, as he used to do since his childhood. Now he was an adult and no longer had to hide behind the broad armored shoulders of his right arm when they cut through the skies. Ieyasu stood up, standing tall on Tadakatsu's back, toned arms crossed over his chest and this time he wasn't smiling ... he couldn't enjoy to fly when he saw what was happening under his feet.

Tadakatsu made a metallic noise when they finally arrived just above Yukimura.

"I'll take care of the rest Tadakatsu, trust me," Ieyasu stated.

The great man with the heavy mechanical armor replied with a new engine noise. Without waiting for his right arm to lower them to the ground, Ieyasu leaped into the air with grace, landing on one knee in the heart of the battlefield. He used his fist, struck against the ground to break his fall, the shock wave lifting a sudden cloud of dust that was at soon carried away by the wind.

"Sanada Yukimura!" He cried suddenly, raising his fists to eventually stop the deadly tiger's spears.

But he was not the only one to scream his lungs out at the time. On the other side of the battlefield, Shingen had yelled the same thing with all his strength, standing in front of his army, the man now wearing his red cap of war, just pushed his young tiger attention back to him. Everyone then stared at the scene in amazement. Yukimura's spear stuck in Sasuke shoulder who had used his own body to stop him, the ninja breathing hard while the youngest seemed to come back to his sense, realizing what he had done.

Time stopped, only remained the slow sound of some of the ninja drops of blood falling to the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke …," Yukimura whispered.

Holding the spear stuck in his shoulder with his right hand and the great Shuriken he used to stop Yukimura other spear in his left hand, Sasuke had a hard time opening his mouth.

"Took you long enough to answer me," He said with a grin, trying to reassure his friend.

The young red tiger seemed reluctant to remove his weapon for fear of further injury the other. He preferred to let go as if it had burned his gloved fingers, he could feel the unpleasant sensation of dry blood on his face, even his clothes were stained... how... how did this happen?

"Yukimura," Shingen repeated then, under Ieyasu confused gaze as he still couldn't fully grasp what was happening. Everyone went back to the big man whose voice was still buzzing in their ears.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura suddenly screamed almost as strongly, forgetting everything else.

The battle had long been relayed in the background, forgotten when each man had stopped all movement. So when Shingen, standing upright like a mountain suddenly collapsed, falling to the face first in the dirt, fear and amazement were replaced by confusion and misunderstanding, panic spread through the ranks of Takeda soldiers who again saw the Tokugawa soldiers as the threat they were.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura screamed again, his fear and worry sounding across the plain.

The soldiers parted when he rushed to his fallen master. He knelt beside him, helping him turn so that his back was against the floor. Shingen's eyes seemed to reflect the blue sky for a moment.

"Oyakata-sama, Oyakata-sama ..." he repeated frantically as if it was the last word he was able to pronounce.

His face closed, sweaty, barely breathing and frowning with pain, Shingen raised a large hand to touch his protégé. "Yuki-mura ... you ... have, no... I entrust Kai into your hands, you'll know how to lead them ... I'm counting on y-you."

As the wind suddenly stopped blowing, Shingen's breathing became void, his chest no more heaving, his eyes closed as his hand fell limply at his side, his head too rolled over, stopped only by Yukimura knees.

"Oyakata-sama," Yukimura continued shaking him repeating the title of his Lord as a mantra, his voice breaking and faltering with each new attempt, "I... I can't..."

"We are victorious," Ieyasu suddenly said, he no longer wished to see his senior, a young man he respected, losing himself this distressing way.

"We have no more reason to fight an opponent who already fell. Let's go back."

Ieyasu turned his back to Kai troops, imitated by his men, he began to walk slowly towards the southern hill where he had led his army in front of Ueda. The Mikawa soldiers followed suit, their heads lowered after the battle they went through. Kai soldiers could only watch them with a stunned expression, dazed, still in shock and without being able to fully realize the entirety of the situation.

"Ieyasu! This isn't over yet!"

Yukimura had risen, turning all his hatred and anger to Ieyasu, holding him responsible for his master's fall.

The young tiger of Kai seemed full of rage and grief when he rushed onto the battlefield after the other general, slowing only to pick up one of his forgotten spear. Ieyasu then prepared to receive him, raising his armed fists in front of him in defense. But Yukimura couldn't reach him, for he was again intercepted by his ninja who struggled to hold him with only one arm around Yukimura's waist.

"No, Yukimura, it's over... we have lost, can't you see?"

Yukimura slipped, falling in the mud, bringing Sasuke down with him, he grabbed clods of earth to try to get out of the ninja's hold, leaving long scratches in the soft ground.

"No, no, no, I will not let him take Kai's honor away, even if it costs me my life," he cried, his voice stricken by tears of pain and frustration, he had been robbed of his victory, his lord had been taken away from him ... he wouldn't understand anything, nothing.

"Stop your nonsense!" Sasuke shouted.

This, at least, caused Yukimura, who rarely heard his friend raised his voice, to calm down immediately. Then, he took the time to look around... the blood, the gore, the bodies lying around, the wounded cries of agony, the anguish in the defeated survivors' eyes... questioning him.

"Yukimura. The bonds that you share with Shingen are strong, much stronger than those that we could ever have, so I ask of you to find the strength in your heart to rise up and come face me when you can stand on your own."

It grieved Ieyasu to pronounce these words. Yet he knew how much they were true and how much Yukimura needed to hear them.

This time, he left the battlefield without turning back, his mind forever imprinting the last desperate scream of a deeply wounded young tiger.

He left with the taste of a bitter victory in his mouth, a taste of earth and blood. His fist clenched at his side, as he had made his decision now.

He couldn't continue like this.

This fiasco of a battle had the utility to finally make him understand what he couldn't, what he was looking for, to made him confront was he had been hiding from himself.

Hideyoshi was on the wrong road, and he was walking there with him.

The country of the rising sun couldn't be built back on the ruins the lord of Osaka left, more and more after him. Ieyasu had found something more solid, stronger, that would last perhaps even indefinitely, something he always had... and he was going to make Hideyoshi understand, by the strength of the bonds that tied them, for Mitsunari, for the future he could now see clearly as the sky.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here come another chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint too much and I hope it wasn't to harsh to.
> 
> Either way, I went a little overboard and couldn't add Masamune part, so is turn would have to wait for next chapter. Hold on Masamune, you are suffering next.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting ! Love the kudos !


	9. chapter 9

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case**

**Note : beta Fantasia di Tempesta  
**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 9**

Dawn was the perfect moment to start a great and glorious battle. In the distance, through the high trees, he could see Odawara Castle pierced the blue sky. Thick, black smoke clouds were visible in the background from the forest where Date Masamune and his army waited, meaning that everything wasn't good at the horizon.

It was too quiet.

The forest that housed them was too silent. Even the men who were usually loud, impatient and difficult to control before a fight were now standing in a relatively calm and nervous manner.

Masamune wouldn't be worried about that, since he himself felt that something strange was going on before them. If he hadn't had that bad feeling, he wouldn't have let Kojuuro send scouts ahead of them, making the army wait. The more they waited, the more they were likely to be spotted, ruining the surprise effect which he relied on.

No, the one-eyed dragon was known for his impulsiveness.

His enemy was there behind the trees and he would usually have charged head on to show them his fangs.

Suddenly, a raven croaked and a startle went through the men closest to Masamune. Many eyes turned to the animal perched above them. Its two black, marble-like eyes were fixated on the dragon. The bird cocked its head to the side, like it was watching the young man before releasing another cry that resonated in the wood. Masamune returned its icy stare, clenching his teeth, reassuring his horse who had been troubled by the vocalizations of the crow with a caress.

One soldier raised his arm, waving toward the branch on which the raven had landed.

"Disappear, bird of ill omen!" He threw out.

As if to tease him, the animal croaked one last time before heading towards the fortress. Masamune frowned, refusing to see it as a bad omen, superstition was for old women. And this came from the king of a race who had the power to turn into giant dragons to split the heavens.

"Tsk," he hissed, really starting to get tired of waiting.

Running a hand through the mane of his horse, he adjusted his posture before taking a look around him.

Everyone was ready, all mounted on their horse. Some were arguing and showed smiles but the majority was concentrated, waiting patiently for the signal. His personal guards were behind him, not exchanging a word, even if they were usually so talkative. They were nervous, since they hadn't been on the battlefield since some time. It was also likely that the tension was caused by the fact that this one battle was very important to those who had been flouted by Hanbei's spies.

And so, it hurt more deeply than Masamune would let them see, for he didn't saw any of what was happening behind his back, because he let these traitors be close enough to him to know too much.

Interrogation had revealed the plans and the current position of their master, the whole army then agreed for the raid they were currently taking part in.

The prospect of a battle was inevitable.

It made Masamune thought about Yukimura and their shared struggles as allies or even adversaries. This time, it would be different and Masamune had no doubt that his rival surely would feel something similar.

Should he be in the same situation, facing an opponent who didn't care to make good and beautiful fights and relied on stratagem and pettiness to ensure victory?

Today, he had to show Hanbei the cost of playing a game of fool with a dragon, that one shouldn't delve into his life and even less use deceitful tactics to push him to break his alliance with Kai seeking to weaken him.

All this to restore Date's honor, to fill the lack of respect he had towards his rival and lover. Maybe after that, Masamune wouldn't refuse himself to go pay a little visit to the young tiger, to share a battle or duel just for the both of them... the very idea of this was making him look forward to it and a smile stretched on the corner of his lips. It was more appealing than the idea of facing the armies of Toyotomi anyway.

Kojuuro still hadn't come back after he had gone to meet the scouts to hear their report and act accordingly. Masamune never questioned his Right Eye's foresight, but the wait was really starting to drive him crazy.

Eventually, the thought he was trying to avoid came in his in mind because if someone told you not to think of an elephant, you will think of an elephant. The one-eyed dragon had tried several times to see Yukimura in a dream, only to end up in vain. Yet his dragon side had told him what to do, he had told him he could repeat it when he wanted to.

But maybe it had been a mere dream after all.

It was what he would have thought with a bit of disappointment if Masamune hadn't had other dreams instead. Not just dreams, but also snatches of memories, something he had tried to forget, images that he had tried to conceal and that were imposed on him again.

Motochika's cries, Motonari was about to kill him.

A bloodstained Kojuuro... facing this blade.

Yukimura and him saying farewell.

Kojuuro again.

Kojuuro, who was becoming clearer, the purple and silver frame showing more outline, an unknown face finally appearing before Masamune.

For someone who wasn't superstitious, it was a lot of omens...

"Masamune-sama."

He had been so deep in thought that he didn't even hear his right eye while he had anticipated his return for so much time. His confusion had to be clear on his face because Kojuuro repeated himself as he neared him, his horse still breathless from his run in the forest.

"Masamune-sama," he said, lower this time.

Masamune met his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and holding his leg muscles, ready to give the order to go to his mount. He slightly winced and couldn't restrain his hand from going to cover his eye-patch, the stabbing pain made its return for a few seconds before disappearing just as quickly.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Asked Kojuuro in a worried tone.

Masamune shook his head before speaking," **Don't worry** , Kojuuro," the blue dragon reassured him, "This bastard is playing tricks on me right now but I'm used to it. Must have been the change of seasons."

"I'm listening," he added, having already waited for too long to hear his right eye report.

The concerned look on Kojuuro's face gradually faded, giving way to a satisfied and more content look.

"We can still pull the rug out from under Hanbei and take Odawara before him. The Hojo troops are weakened and his ninjas won't be a big problem."

Masamune nodded, still fine with the idea of this plan.

"However," Kojuuro continued, "It seems that many of the main Toyotomi's troops are nearby and that Hanbei himself is present. They settled in a fortified camp in the south from here to act more quickly, so we will have little time before they send reinforcement."

Masamune frowned, looking slightly perplexed. Certainly the initial plan was just to humiliate the tactician, but if he there in person, it changed his perspective on things. Then the one-eyed dragon watched his right eye, not finding in him a single ounce of uncertainty.

His grin revealed some white teeth.

"You already have a plan, right, Kojuuro?"

"You know me too well, Masamune-sama," the retainer replied.

" **Go on** ," Masamune invited.

Kojuuro took a quick look at the horsemen around them.

"Shigezane can take half of the troops and some of the best warriors, they will attack Odawara as planned. Hanbei will surely send some of the men who aren't already fighting as reinforcements to the fortress. Then, the only thing left is for the both of us to direct the other half of the troops toward the fortified camp. I have no doubt that Hanbei has provided some traps and he's prepared against the possibility of a double attack, but we have the element of surprise at our advantage and the strength of dragons with us. I have a lot of confidence for the victory, Masamune-sama."

It was a simple plan, but it made sense.

" **All right** , Kojuuro."

It didn't take much thought for Masamune to accept this idea.

Time to split the army in two and to explain the plan to Masamune's cousin, Shigezane, and then for the Date men to go to the point of no return, the moment were the real deal was taking place. Everyone now knew what they had to do, this would be an absolute victory.

" **Are you guys ready**?" Masamune cried as his army was finally ready to emerge from the woods.

"YEAH!" Answered his men, used to their leader motivations.

"You know what you have to do! Show that Takenaka fox that no one can attack the Date without being punished!"

"YEAH! We are behind you, chief! We will protect you!"

Masamune turned to look at them before the the unusual sentence they just added to their cheering. He had been surprised, maybe even touched a bit by it.

"Go, Masamune-sama, I'll protect your back too," Kojuuro said, his usual stern look filtering into something else, something that Masamune couldn't yet define in his current state of mind.

" **Thanks** , guys," Masamune muttered.

" **Let's have a huge party**!" he yelled.

"YEAH!"

His horse reared and whinnied when he gave him a kick. The horsemen split into two, one part heading to the fortress and the other went behind Masamune, who was making a detour to attack Hanbei by the south. If they hadn't been spotted until then, there was no one in the valley who could ignore their presence now. The horses' hooves beat the ground and were making noises like the thunder that had become emblematic to Masamune.

The adrenaline was already pumping in large amounts in his veins, or was it liquid lightning? Masamune wasn't sure of which one was the more accurate.

His men followed him behind him, howling and whistling, inspiring fear in those who saw them charge, the unstoppable dragon clan. Humans were still unaware that only the nobles were full dragons and with this fact, Masamune drew great advantage in his campaigns. Inspiring terror to one's enemies can give a real tactical advantage.

He knew that with Hanbei, he wouldn't have this advantage. The Toyotomi clan had made it very clear that they weren't afraid of them, at least not if he wasn't allied with Kai. He was going to explain to Toyotomi that he didn't appreciated being treated like a mere human, that he couldn't stand the hypocrisy when dragons had been persecuted for decades because they weren't mere humans.

They were quickly reaching the fortified camp, the first guard tower made of wood and canvas was visible behind the hill.

But... something wasn't right.

Masamune slowed his horse before they even begin to climb the first hills that protected the camp. With a jump, he descended from the animal, running on his own toward the camp, the murmurs and sighs from those who couldn't know the reason for his behavior spreading through the troops.

The one-eyed dragon went ahead of them, unsheathing one of his swords, passing between the wooden spikes planted to prevent horse to come to close, he entered the camp way sooner than the rest because of his shortcut.

But there was nothing behind the fortifications, where he had expected an army ready to receive them. Masamune only found abandoned tents, utensils and other equipment left on the ground, showing that the camp had been hastily emptied, the wind lifting the tent flaps from time to time. He had noticed it from afar because he hadn't see anyone one the tower... but… no soul was left. Masamune couldn't have predicted for the camp to also have been left unattended.

It was incomprehensible, unless it was a trap.

The one-eyed dragon didn't lower his guard, his one eye scanning the surroundings. He soon find the largest tent pitched on a higher point and already his steps were already carrying him there.

Kojuuro joined him before he could took the decision to enter. He had no reason to tell him of the evidence so he remained silent when he too dismounted from his horse, drawing his sword with his left hand.

"Ah, unless they all already left to occupy Odawara, I don't see what could have made them leave so quickly," the black dragon stated.

"There is someone inside," Masamune simply replied in a low voice.

His gaze fell on the floor.

Kojuuro arched an eyebrow doubtfully before following Masamune's gaze. He couldn't miss the large spots that had stained the grass, reddened its green strands. Blood.

Exchanging a knowing look with his lord, Kojuuro followed him when he went inside. The little light that filtered through the lightly colored tent material allowed them to see somehow, but no candle and no torch had been lit, so it still was difficult to orient themselves with eyes that weren't accustomed to the dark. The two men advanced towards the centre of the tent. With the little light, they could spot a large table with a few wooden chairs, a cushioned armchair around the corner and a large shelf full of books.

Masamune rose his guard the moment he felt the sudden change in the air, aiming to parry the blow that came straight at him. Having always one step ahead when it came to protect his back, Kojuuro blocked the blade that ran over him first, his sword raised alongside his body.

"Masamune-sama!" He shouted instinctively, warning his lord of the danger.

A sort of whip darted with blades had wrapped around his sword and Kojuuro had to use much strength against the weapon's pressure, with a jerk, he send the thing away and the tip of the whip went striking the large wooden table that broke loudly, sending flying pieces of wood. With a metallic noise, the whip twisted and then seemed to shrink, returning to the shape of a sword with a Chinese handle in the hand of its owner. The whip was actually an ingenious mechanical sword.

One hand on his torso, the other holding his sword, it was obvious that the handsome man with white wavy hair in front of them was standing upright with great difficulty. His purple leather mask that surrounded his eyes couldn't hide the feverish redness of his face. Breathing heavily, the man flashed a smirk.

"Katakura-kun, Masamune-kun. That was very reckless of you to try and go for Toyotomi," he said.

The two dragons had no time to react to the provocation that the albino already launched its mechanical sword after them, the wire inside squirming to form a death spiral bearing down on them. Kojuuro blocked it again like it was nothing.

"Have you gone mad, Takenaka? If you fight here with us, the tent may collapse and suffocate us all!" The black dragon stated, using his right arm to support the one holding his sword, keeping Hanbei's blade under control.

"As if you hadn't noticed my condition already. I shall take you down with me!"

Hanbei raised his sword toward the ceiling, now aiming for the central structure that held the tent together.

His mistake was to forget for a second that Masamune was still there and that he was fast. Using the debris of the table to propel himself, the one-eyed dragon made a graceful somersault and landed behind the handsome man, sending the pommel of his sword between the man's shoulder blades before Hanbei had time to react.

The albino then fell to the floor, coughing harshly, no longer holding the pain tears that glistened in his lilac eyes. He watched with spitefulness while Kojuuro put away his sword and Masamune kicked his mechanical sword away from his reach.

"I don't feel like taking a fight I've already won, **you see** ," Masamune stated, his voice revealing his own dissatisfaction.

Kojuuro seized Hanbei's forearm and tried to help him rise up, the handsome man offered little resistance, preferring to watch the blood he had spit on the ground, his coughing fit calming down with his mind. Nevertheless, his feet buckled under him several times from how much he was exhausted before Kojuuro managed to hold him up more efficiently.

"Takenaka Hanbei, you are now prisoner of the Date clan," Kojuuro affirmed.

Masamune's blue eye stared at the two men while they were leaving the tent. The fact that Takenaka had been alone in here and the only one in the whole camp asked many others questions and didn't provide any response for the first one, why was the camp left empty?

Again Hanbei lost support and fell, just after they had reached the outside. Both knees on the ground, unable to right himself, the handsome man sneered.

"It seems that I won't live to see the great Oshu...," he said sarcastically.

"Kojuuro, we won't go anywhere like that," Masamune said, designating a nearby rock with a nod.

His right eye understood and helped the handsome man to walk to the rock before making him sit against it, helping Hanbei to find a comfortable spot against the stone, showing respect towards their enemy. Hanbei still smiled, his eyes fixed on the two without being able to really see them.

"Someone like you Katakura-kun... no, I would have liked you to serve Hideyoshi. You who are able to come even with the tiger of Kai tactics, you who were able to unify the East and led the alliance to end Oda's demonic reign... You knew how to make me jealous with your brilliance and your genius... I couldn't stand the competition."

He stopped to catch his breath, smiling when thinking back, he just felt like saying this. He stopped long enough to give Masamune the time to make a smart comment.

"So, you eliminate anyone who might beat you? Does it also applies to those who are more beautiful than you? **Hah** , maybe that's why you saw me and Yukimura as a threat then." The one eyed dragon scoffed at the man.

Hanbei sent a murderous glare at him. Ignoring his childish remarks, he went on speaking to Kojuuro.

"Your talents would have bloomed with Hideyoshi, rather than remaining under the command of an insignificant and extremely arrogant little lord who just came out of childhood…."

This time it was Kojuuro who interrupted him.

"You are presumptuous to believe that I could betray Masamune-sama for a man as ill-intended and narrow-minded as Hideyoshi. For me, there can be no other king. Only Masamune-sama can lead the Date army and he will lead us to the capital. Stop being so pretentious when you are dying before our eyes."

Masamune crossed his arms and smirked. He knew that his right eye held him under great esteem of him from all the years they travelled the country together and even after, and though he couldn't care less about what the gossip said of him and of the way he commanded the Date army, it gave him great pleasure to hear that he had proved himself worthy to those who mattered.

The handsome man turned his eyes to the side, looking at the west side of the camp, towards the setting sun.

"Hideyoshi ... he hadn't always been like that... You... you may still have a chance to save Hideyoshi," Hanbei sighed, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Kojuuro scowled, he opened his mouth to ask Hanbei what he meant by that, but the albino chin was already resting against his chest and his eyes had closed soon after, his breath was still there but weak, he had lost consciousness...

"Hanbei-sama!"

A scream echoed through the empty camp.

Swift as the wind, a blade made contact with Masamune's. Immediately feeling the strength of this opponent, Masamune released three more of his claws with his free hand. The one-eyed dragon then launched his first attack. With a fast movement to the side, the other man stepped back while leaving plenty of time for the dragon to take the situation in.

It was him, the misfortune, the silhouette of silver and purple, the beautiful slender face with those hard and cold eyes, holding just the desire to kill in them. The impassive and icy face in his vision was now contorted with rage.

The young man leaned gracefully, ready to battle with his long sword in hand as he exchanged brief and sudden blows with Masamune. His speed was truly impressive, the one-eyed dragon struggled not to show his difficulty in following him... no matter what, this promised to be an exciting fight.

"You! What have you done to Hanbei-sama!" The silver haired man cried, blocking Masamune's claws without drawing back an inch.

"Huh?" Masamune said, meeting his opponent wild eyes between their crossed blades. "You're serving Toyotomi ... It was him who left this one behind to die like dog, wasn't it?" he taunted

"Raaah."

Masamune's words only had the effect of turning the silver haired man's attacks to be more violent, more accurate, as if rage and anger were fuelling him. Masamune rejoiced, it was for this kind of fight he lived.

As suddenly as when someone entered the eye of a hurricane, the young man that seemed to calm down then disturbed Masamune's perception with his sudden change of attitude. Mitsunari countered an attack with another gaining in speed again, aiming for Masamune's mid section. The dragon eye widened when he saw the attack coming. He wouldn't be fast enough to stop that, the blow would inevitably touch him.

Still Kojuuro always intervened at the right time, holding the youngest at bay, putting all his strength in it.

"Be careful Masamune-sama... This man is the General, Ishida Mitsunari." Kojuuro informed.

"I noticed, Kojuuro... it pleases me to encounter something worthy, other that a wounded man. I was starting to think that Toyotomi-"

"I won't allow you to speak of Hanbei-sama and Hideyoshi-sama in these words! You indigent snake!"

Exchanges off attacks resumed including Kojuuro now. When the black dragon countered, Masamune tried an attack, six claws out. They were perfectly in sync but were almost immediately countered by Ishida every time, his technique and mastery of his great sword was impressive for his young age. Yet, the more the fight went on, the more the Masamune smile faded. The young man never completely unsheathed his nodachi, as if he wouldn't even consider Masamune as a threat. He only felt coldness and disdain in the other's eyes, unlike the intense heat he felt when facing Yukimura, which ignited their souls.

No, he saw only the intent to kill in those olive eyes. At no time, Mitsunari appreciated the value of having an opponent like Masamune in front of him, he just wanted to see him dead immediately. His perennial attacks and the way he immediately went for vital points attested so. No mishap, no emotion could help Masamune predict his movements, it was as if he was...

...empty.

Mitsunari brutally pushed Kojuuro away, barely scratching Masamune with his sword.

"Pathetic... you're no better than those other vermin I just crushed. They were a little army, yet not a single one could stop me, not a single one was left alive."

The blue dragon felt ill when hearing these words, a knot forming in his stomach. This shudder that went through him... could it be fear? His gaze fell on Kojuuro, slightly away from Mitsunari and nearer from Hanbei like he had been checking on the albino the whole time and he seemed to be in the same state of anxiety as him, as he caught his breath. And this guy was covered in blood too...

One of these swords escaped from between his fingers, pushed back by a sudden attack from the younger, then another one fell and soon Masamune was left with only three swords, one in one hand and two in another.

" **Shit** ," he hissed between his teeth, barely standing his ground against Mitsunari's renewed anger.

"You're nothing against Hideyoshi-sama," Mitsunari barked.

Masamune sheathed two of his swords, eying the other man. This wasn't the time to be impressed. He smirked.

"I'd like to meet him, your lord Hideyoshi... but he should stop to escape whenever I approach him first."

This time it was a provocation to motivate himself, Masamune rushing back to meet the young man. Perhaps he had blinked, perhaps he had had a moment of inattention, but the speed Mitsunari showed surpassed anything he had shown him even since the beginning of their struggle. He had just enough time to see him draw his nodachi completely, just enough time to see the steel of the blade as it pierced through his shoulder, the pain arriving even before his eye could see the young man.

Masamune spat blood, still stunned by the brutality of the attack, his heart... a few centimeter lower and he would have...

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro launched, rushing off toward Ishida.

Masamune could only watch him, one knee falling on the ground.

_No! You fool!_

No, it was... it was his vision coming true... and no word was able to come out of his mouth.

_No ... no ... he didn't believe in such things... these things didn't existed for him… no._

Masamune held out a desperate hand trying to reach Kojuuro who had been knocked to the ground so fast, unable to parry the blow that went after him like a tempest. His leg was injured, and couldn't support him anymore. The black dragon had been hit repeatedly by Mitsunari's blade in mere seconds in the chest, both arms and his head, his face now covered in blood. He was so shaken that he could only stand prostrated as he faced the silver figure. He desperately tried to get up while fear began to cloud his eyes, the fear of not being able to protect his lord anymore...

_No ... it couldn't be happening._

When Mitsunari raised his blade, obstructing Masamune's view angle, the blue dragon could swore he saw two white wings, burdened with blood, on the younger man back, taking in the wind and making him as light as a feather, silent as death.

"At least the blue one showed me a little more resistance," Mitsunari was calm again.

"I'm not dead yet!"

Masamune found the strength to get up, barrelling into a desperate attack on Mitsunari. He refused to see his vision happen before his eye without doing nothing. He would fight tirelessly to prevent it. No, he couldn't let a brat kill him, not him, not Kojuuro. That privilege was reserved for only one person in this world. And Masamune had every intention of keeping his promise.

"I thought you were one-eyed, not blind," Mitsunari insisted, then lowered his sword on Masamune, cleaving the air in a scathing noise.

"Zankai," said Mitsunari.

He arched his body toward the ground, his legs extending below him, his sword slowly slipping back in his sheath while the air around Masamune sliced him from every side, stopping his progress without even him being able to counter Mitsunari. It was like being in the heart of an explosion, feeling his very flesh being torn apart, his own blood flying around. His helmet was sliced in two, his clothes were torn and Masamune heavily fell on the ground.

"You were already dead the moment when you opposed to Lord Hideyoshi," said the silver haired man.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro yelled, torment replacing his fear.

The black dragon tried to get up one more time but his leg had taken too much damage, he tried to crawl with all his might. He had to reach his lord, had to use his own body to block Mitsunari's sword if needed.

"I'll grant you your wish and let you join him. In death," Mitsunari raised his nodachi above him once more.

He didn't expected Masamune to grasp his hand.

"I .. won't let you... touch him," he managed to say between pained gasps, his other hand clutching his sword. The blood on his hand was making it slippery.

"I won't let you... litter this land with corpses anymore, neither you nor Hideyoshi."

Masamune had managed to get up, raising his sword against the young lunar general. Mitsunari said nothing, he wasn't angry anymore, just aghast at this man's pathetic attempt at survival.

For him, bravery had no place here.

Only victory had a meaning, only the strong had a place and the blue dragon's efforts were pretty much useless. Of course he recognized that Masamune was perhaps more than a vermin, the fervor of which he clung to life could be something admirable in a way... but it was impossible for him to not find it laughable.

He didn't even have to lift a finger since that the dragon pathetically fell back when he stepped aside to avoid him, his tirade having drained him of his last strength. Mitsunari watched him squirming on the ground as he tried to get up again, wondering if he should end his misery or let death come to finish his work.

How weak... and he claimed to be able to oppose his lord. He obviously had passed out now and yet he was still moving, like a snake struggling as its head was crushed under a shoe..

"I can't permit for Hideyoshi-sama hands to be tarnished with the blood of pests such as you, I am his sword and I swore to destroy all who oppose him. You're going to suffer for having laid your hands on Hanbei-sama…."

His sword sank slowly, painfully into Kojuuro's heaving chest, all along, the black dragon held his gaze, holding the blade the blade in his hand and it slowly cut his breath away, sending his blood flowing in his mouth. He accepted to die if it distracted the other away from Masamune...

"Mitsunari-kun," Hanbei's low voice stopped him.

The young man rushed to the other man lying against a rock, withdrawing his nodachi from Kojuuro's chest as if he was nothing but just an ordinary straw dummy.

"Hanbei-sama," Mitsunari immediately bent over Hanbei, taking the albino's outstretched hand in his.

"What did they do? Death is too good for these rats!"

With what little strength he had left, he clenched the younger man hand and shook his head. "You've always been... a great hope for Hideyoshi," he dared not to lie he felt death coming for him... Mitsunari had never been Hideyoshi favorite and it was better if Mitsunari didn't ever learned that fact.

"Don't waste your time with these two."

"But they-"

"Aren't a menace for Hideyoshi, you… you can still catch up to him, go to Kai, he seeks... the young tiger... you have to save him, stop him..."

"Hanbei-sama…," Mitsunari saw in his words the delirious request of a dying man, yet something deeper, something in his mind told him to obey.

"Go now, don't waste another second."

The last sentence was said firmly, giving motivation for Mitsunari and killing any protests.

Sitting up slowly, his eyes never leaving Hanbei's, then he turned his head to the West. His hand clenched at his scabbard and his long legs took him through the camp, carrying him away quickly to go find Hideyoshi.

Soon he was no longer visible, then Hanbei turned his gaze back to the fallen Kojuuro, lilac eyes found Kojuuro's earth colored, clouded by pain and anemia.

"This is... the least I could to atone for my sin of not seeing anything, right? I grant you a second chance…."

Hanbei's last breath didn't seem to want to leave him yet, because he too still clung to life. He couldn't leave, not if his Hideyoshi wasn't returned to him.

Kojuuro answered him with a sigh and the two men continued to look silently into each other's eyes until unconsciousness brought them into the darkness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Mikawa soldiers walked behind Ieyasu, who had covered his head with the hood of his golden vest, the shadow upon his face concealed his expressions as he hid himself from the sun.

Nobody questioned why they weren't returning directly to Osaka as the orders they received stipulated. Instead, they walked toward Odawara where Hideyoshi currently was.

Their lord's resolution, the discussion he had planned to have with Hideyoshi... and what he had planned if he unfortunately couldn't reason him, Ieyasu tried to hide all of this from them. But they couldn't be fooled by his sunny smile, he couldn't hide this to his clansmen.

No, they just had all decided to follow their lord to hell and beyond if needed. Mikawa men loved their little Takechiyo and they respected him even more now that he had become a respectable man. They all knew what he was about to do, they won't let him die. He was their sun, their light... and whatever he chose to do, it could be justice for them.

Suddenly, Tadakatsu, who was walking beside Ieyasu stopped, his engine letting out a characteristic noise showing his confusion. Ieyasu then raised his head, turning his eyes on his friend.

"Tadakatsu?" He questioned before turning his eyes in the same direction as the giant.

His golden-brown eyes widened as they scanned the great green landscapes that served as border between Kai and Hojo clan province. The black and blood colors the men of Toyotomi wore was impossible to miss in this scenery. It was the same for Hideyoshi, who was something like two meters tall and even broader than a bear too, his arms crossed on his chest giving him an even more massive look from afar, as if he was waiting for Ieyasu.

Ieyasu swallowed, he couldn't go back anymore. He told himself one last time.

Removing his hood, he raised his hand to his tell his army not to follow him, then he jumped of the little cliff right in front of him.

Straight ahead, towards his destiny.

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a tumblr now
> 
> [my tumblr](http://i-am-naminette.tumblr.com/)


	10. part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be edited soon.

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case**  
Note beta : Fantasia di Tempesta

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 10**

When Ieyasu decided to stand against Hideyoshi, he had prepared his mind to face all the consequences of this decision. However, now that he was in front of the giant, their soldiers' eyes turned towards them, waiting. Speaking and expressing his true feelings proved to be much more complicated than what Ieyasu expected.

His men's lives were involved... and they were taking huge risks rebelling here with him.

He had always respected Hideyoshi until then, and it hadn't changed, even for one day. It was because of many events, the need to affirm his convictions and to protect the bonds and ties he had developed over time.

One of the bonds was connected to Hideyoshi and he had to alter it in hopes of protecting the bonds he had and those he would forge in the future.

Hideyoshi looked at him, his eyes as hard and expressionless as usual. He didn't make any move to come forward first. A middle-aged man Ieyasu had never seen before was with him. A strange man dressed in black and white remained standing in the background as he watched the scene between the young general and his lord. It wasn't his smile that bothered Ieyasu, but rather the fact that this man had no smell and no perceptible aura.

Ieyasu realized that he had been staring at the man for some time when Hideyoshi eventually became impatient and spoke before him.

"Ieyasu, are you bringing me a victory?" He said.

The young general turned his attention to the giant, forgetting about the other man. His determination was renewed and he clenched his fists, displaying a sullen expression on his usually smiling face.

"Victory is mine, yet I'm not at peace."

Hearing his words, Hideyoshi continued to stare at him with a blank and emotionless expression. He wasn't truly looking at the young man, his eyes were looking back towards Kai. Still, He gave a satisfied grunt. Without further ado, the giant tried to advance, ignoring Ieyasu.

Shocked by his lord's attitude, Ieyasu took some time to act. He returned in front of Hideyoshi. Blocking his way out, he spread his arms to prevent him from advancing further. Preventing the man to go disturb his mentor.

"The Tiger of Kai has fallen, there is no reason to send more troops. I'll take care of the surrender treaty in time." Ieyasu began, "You will never drive the country to peace by doing so."

He had finally let his opinion out, loud and clear.

This time, Hideyoshi listened, looking down to the younger man.

"I knew this moment would come. You want to reign in my stead, isn't it? You can no longer-"

"No, that's where you're wrong."

Hideyoshi seemed to tense up when Ieyasu interrupted him.

"For me, the real strength lies in the relationships between people. Those bonds will bring a lasting peace that will succeed their offsprings. I'm convinced. You... you don't want to see it but your actions, your ambitions, they will plunge the country into an endless war. This era will never know peace if I let you go on. "

Ieyasu had put so much emotion, so much conviction in his words that the Toyotomi men who were at hearing range took a step back. A murmur passed between them and he knew he had at least reached their hearts.

"Move, Ieyasu. I have no time to waste."

Something passed in Hideyoshi's crimson gaze, a red glow that didn't escape Ieyasu. He wondered briefly of this constatation but he was too concerned with Hideyoshi's stubborn refusal to listen. Ieyasu knew too well what he would have to do to stop him if he persisted.

Still blocking the giant, the young general refused to move. He tried again to reason with Hideyoshi.

"Hear me, Lord Hideyoshi." Ieyasu insisted decided to finish his speech, "I don't recognize you. I can't find the Lord Hideyoshi who once inspired me by ordering that all weapons were to be seized in the countryside and reserved for soldiers in you. This compassion in your eyes... I see nothing but the horizon in them now..."

"That's because he's not the same Hideyoshi you've known before. I thought you would have noticed by now. You're an Onmyouji, after all," the voice that interrupted Ieyasu seemed to come from nowhere.

Ieyasu had completely forgotten about the man in black and white. So when he stepped between him and Hideyoshi, saying those words, the young general couldn't fully grasp them yet.

"Hisahide," Hideyoshi protested, turning his anger towards the man.

Hisahide shook his head in disapproval. Hands behind his back, he slowly went to Ieyasu and spoke to Hideyoshi, "How important is it that he knows this now? You have to kill him anyway. An exorcist will hinder your plans sooner or later."

Hideyoshi nodded, apparently in accordance with what the strange man had just said. He merely observed stoically when the man bent down to reach Ieyasu's ear, whispering the truth about what happened to Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi first saw the disbelief on Ieyasu's face, then the solar general eyes lit up when he realized that what he had just heard was the whole truth... that all this time he had been deceived.

Somehow, it was something delectable.

However, Hideyoshi or the thing that lived in his body didn't forget his priority. He stood on guard, ready to crush this little runt who stood between him and his destiny.

"How couldn't I realize it sooner?" Ieyasu stated, standing up for a fight. He shook his head at his own incompetence, adding, "It is my duty to send you back to where you came from, demon."

Fortunately, it wasn't yet too late to stop it ... even if it was maybe too late to save Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi's black armor covered his entire body, protecting him up to his neck and the sleeveless red jacket he wore wasn't offering much opening either. His large black shoulder guards hid his arms and two gauntlets covered his hands.

Yet Ieyasu knew that if he had paid more attention, he could have seen it. Even if he had forgotten the practice of the dark arts, he would have.

No, he should have seen that every inch of skin of this man, except his face, was probably covered with this black mark. The mark of the curse. The mark of Orochi.

Hideyoshi began to let out a sinister and lifeless laugh.

"And to think that this man wanted to make you his successor. You, a puny and weakened exorcist. You have no chance against us."

Without further ado Hideyoshi struck the first blow, his fist sucking the air around him to form a whirlwind about to crush Ieyasu.

More than ever, the young general's determination to stop the giant was unwavering. It was no longer an option to make him see reason. It had been a lost battle from the start and somehow Ieyasu had suspected it. This should have been clear at the same time the idea of standing against Hideyoshi had crossed his mind.

"I'll bring you down!" He answered, jumping back to avoid the attack.

Hideyoshi's blows were powerful, nearly crushing Ieyasu at the slightest impact. The young man was still on alert. He also fought with his fists. They were lacerated with scars made in combat and in training.

He was about to add more of them.

The gold gauntlets he wore most often missed their target, because although Hideyoshi was burly and hard to miss, Ieyasu couldn't approach him. Taking too much risk would bring his premature end.

The two men went blow for blow. One stronger but the other faster, jumping, dodging, trying to find an opening. Ieyasu finally managed to find a small window in Hideyoshi's guard, using his more compact size. The impact of his powerful fist hitting the giant's stomach forced Hideyoshi to step back. The pain was finally seen on the larger man's face.

Ieyasu took a second to breathe and wipe the sweat accumulated on his eyebrow.

He knew that now was his chance. If he allowed time for Hideyoshi to recover, he wouldn't have another one.

Then he struck, his fist falling on the other man's chest. Then he repeatedly hit again, and again, and again. He could only hear the sound of his strikes which resounded into his own flesh, his muscles tending to their limit with his efforts. His eyes could no longer see the shape before him but he had to hit and strike fast and accurate to make that man fall.

Up until everything abruptly stopped.

His arm stopped in full swing when a gigantic hand closed around it. Ieyasu's golden brown eyes met Hideyoshi's for a short time, the time for the young man to register that he had failed, that he had lost his chance.

"Insolent child," Hideyoshi said.

His forearm soon gave in under the pressure, the sound of his bones breaking covered by the cry of pain Ieyasu let out.

But it was nothing.

Ieyasu used his foot to surprise Hideyoshi, touching the back of his knee, destabilizing the giant. Ieyasu then freed himself at the last moment, liberating his arm from the giant's grip.

Ieyasu let his broken arm hang at his side while he resumed his defensive position against Hideyoshi who had been angered by his resistance. The giant didn't know that Ieyasu was ready to do anything if it meant survival. He couldn't afford to die and leave a spawn of Orochi roam freely on the land that was dear to him. He wouldn't let him win. He would destroy this demon even if he was left with no arms nor legs to do it.

Hideyoshi seemed to back away under the heated glare the young man gave him, one giant hand landing on the cracked pieces of his armor. He let the piece fell at his feet.

"I'll crush you to pieces, like this armor," Hideyoshi threatened.

"So, this one strike will be your last." Ieyasu shot back.

The two men didn't lose more seconds in words. When they rushed one over the other, both used their throats to release a battle cry instead. Yet, even before they meet face to face, the strength of the impact expelled the air around them, projecting a thick cloud of dust that hid them from the soldiers' eyes.

The atmosphere froze, silence reigned because not even an atom could carry the sound. It was like an implosion. The cloud of smoke was sucked in before being violently pushed out in every directions, like a violent gust of wind that brought everyone down.

Ieyasu's back hit the ground, which cracked under his weight. Stunned, he rose unsteadily, looking at Hideyoshi's spread-out form ahead of him. He seemed to breathe but it was hard to tell from afar.

Ieyasu knew very well that his fist had never reached Hideyoshi's body. Ieyasu had heard a sigh, then something like a snap of the fingers, and then everything had exploded.

He rushed toward Hideyoshi. Although he had wanted his death, Ieyasu feared the man had breathed his last. This man had been one of his mentors and seeing him like that felt wrong, Ieyasu hoped there was still something to do... Hideyoshi had taken the greatest part of the explosion.

Hisahide forestalled him, joining Hideyoshi before Ieyasu. He had a sort of shiny black pearl in his hand. A big smile on his face, he was playing with the object between his fingers.

"Actually, you were boring. Too predictable," Ieyasu heard the man speak loud and clear to Hideyoshi.

"The little Onmyoji promises more fun, so I'm giving him the chance," he added casually.

He finished a sentence and took the pearl above Hideyoshi's body, who began to convulse. His body writhed in pain as he yelled. Cracking sound came out of the pearl and some sort of blue lightning came to spread within Hideyoshi's core and he screamed louder. Then suddenly Hisahide's hand closed over the pearl, Hideyoshi's body falling back heavily.

"Don't fear for this Orochi, little Onmyoji, I destroyed it. Hum, but there are others. Well, you must already know about that. I want to see if you will be able to stop them," Hisahide talked to a stunned Ieyasu, making him come out of his torpor.

Once again the young man didn't actually manage to hear or see what the man had just told him with a satisfied expression. Instead he fell to his knees, reaching his hand forward trying to touch Hideyoshi's. Two eyes which had regained their light were now staring at the open sky.

"Lord Hideyoshi?" Ieyasu tried.

A heavy sigh heaved the giant's torso.

"Hanbei... what have I done?"

He extended a hand toward the seemed to wish to catch a bird passing over their heads. His mouth moved, "Ah... I don't deserve your forgiveness. Where are you taking me now?"

His voice trailed off in a whisper when his eyes closed.

Ieyasu rose slowly, his eyes never leaving the giant's lifeless body. His eyes finally went down on his good hand as he flexed his fist.

Ieyasu couldn't back down now, never again.

What would become of the country without Hideyoshi?

He was the only one now, his hands stained with blood, who could find the answer.

"I have to use these hands to protect bonds between men..." he whispered.

"IIIIIIEEEEEEYAAAAASSSUUUU!"

A scream tore the silence, resounding like thunder that made Ieyasu turn around.

Something in him seemed to shatter when he saw Mitsunari.

The usually cold and distant expression he could see on his friend and lover's face was now twisted with rage and all sorts of conflicting emotions struggling to dominate the silver haired man's heart. His olive eyes fixed on Ieyasu's, he could only feel the man's destructive impulses now turned on him.

"What did you do?!" The silver haired man screamed again.

The problem was that Ieyasu did precisely nothing.

He hadn't noticed that Hideyoshi was possessed. He hadn't noticed the changes in his comportment. Even worse, not a single time did he anticipate what he had just done could do for the man he loved.

"You killed him!?" Mitsunari questioned, refusing to believe what his eyes showed him.

Stricken with guilt, Ieyasu looked down.

But he was ready, ready to bear all the responsibility.

"I had to, Mitsunari."

Mitsunari stepped back, his body trembling with anger, now predominated by disbelief and betrayal. He grabbed his sword and fell on Ieyasu with a cry of rage.

Refusing to meet his gaze, Ieyasu merely jumped to avoid him. His feet then met the metal surface of Tadakatsu's back who quickly took him out of Mitsunari's sword's reach.

"I can't let you kill me now," He said before allowing his vassal to take him far away.

"IIIIIIEEEEEEYASSSU! Don't you dare to run away, you coward!"

But Ieyasu was already gone.

Remained before him the lifeless body of the defeated Hideyoshi. As Ieyasu had done before him, he knelt beside the giant. He tried to took his hand in his but his hand seemed so small compared to the lord's enormous one. Mitsunari gazed at it for a while, grief and remorse for not having been fast enough to save him from the traitor destroying his body.

Up until the moment he finally found the strength in him to turn to the sky.

"I will destroy you, Ieyasu! You hear me?! I'll kill you! IIIIIIEEEEEEYYYYASSSSU! Ieyasu! IEYASUUUUUU!"

Breathless, he fell back.

Struggling to breathe, his heart broken, emptied of all his strength, destroyed, lots of words could describe the silver general's current state of mind, yet a single word reached his lips. The venom crept into his words.

Mitsunari murmured again and again the name of the person who harvested all his hatred, his face resting on Hideyoshi's still warm shoulder. And for the first time since as long as his memory went back, tears slid down his cheeks.

"I hate you, Ieyasu... I'll kill you." he whispered. "Hideyoshi-sama... Hanbei-sama... I 'll kill him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiji had quickly accustomed to the sounds of hammers and saws of the men who were busy repairing the ship. This didn't bother him too much, except that rejection when he was dying to offer some help.

Instead, the pirates had given him the task of watching over their captain. Motochika hadn't regained consciousness since the attack of the Saika. The men quickly had found a safe harbor for repairing the damages. That had reassured the Maeda vagabond, but he would truly be at peace when his friend would finally open his one eye.

However, he had been awake for several hours without any break and he needed some fresh air. Normally, Keiji wouldn't have allowed himself to leave his friend bedside, but he after seeing the oni writhing in a restless sleep for hours before finally calming down and appearing to sleep peacefully had morally exhausted him too.

Keiji wasn't feeling good. It was him who would have to tell to Motochika that they couldn't find Motonari anywhere. Preparing mentally for this moment wasn't an easy task.

Finally finding the sun on deck, he took a deep breath.

Yumekichi climbed on top of his head and imitated him when he stretched his arms. A sudden pain in his heart made the young vagabond flinch.

Instinctively he turned his gaze to the north, far behind the mountains. His hand fell on the charm pendant he wore around his neck. He stroked the little silk purple pouch with his fingertips, tracing the Maeda clan symbol on it.

"What are you doing now, Hideyoshi?" He asked to the sky. Then he stroked his little companion's head when he said, "I hope Motochika wakes up soon. I have a very, very bad feeling, Yumekichi."

The monkey gave a sad little squeak, approving his friend.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The one-eyed dragon watched his numbed limbs, happy not to find any trace of injury. He quickly realized that he was back _here_ in finding that he had full access to all his faculties.

It was probably because he had wanted to see Yukimura so much at that very moment. He had longed to tell him, to talk to him. Even if deep down he hated the possibility that this moment may be the last.

Masamune had to hurry, he was in the world of dreams but it was impossible to say how much time he was granted.

So,had to act quickly.

His thoughts fixed on the single objective of finding the object of his desires, his steps promptly led him before a pavillion. A house that he - not without difficulty - recognized as Yukimura's childhood home.

When they were children, the house was warm, welcoming, flowery and smell of good food or clothes drying in the sun. However, this one was dull, lifeless and all its doors were closed.

Regardless, the blue dragon had no time to revisit this. He put one foot on the rotten engawa, using his memory to find the sliding door that would led to Yukimura's room. The door creaked open when pulled, overlooking an empty room with neither furniture nor Yukimura.

So Masamune tried to go further into the house. He slid the door that should have led to the hallway but the dragon found himself in the same empty room, the same frescoes painted on the wall. He turned to find that the room he had just crossed was still behind him. He opened another door and still found the same room...

It was starting to get annoying.

He vocalized his thought.

"This is a **pain in the ass**." he growled out.

Feeling that his unconscious would soon falter, Masamune decided to compel the other to come to him rather than continue this stupid game of hide and seek.

"Yukimura? **You there**?"

"Masamune?" He heard.

It was inevitably Yukimura's voice. Masamune didn't have time to determine the source of the sound as a door suddenly opened. Yukimura grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door on the fly.

The room in which Yukimura had pulled him was the only one he had seen different. It was the only thing he had seen since he entered that had a nostalgic in it.

It was as messy as the one in his memories.

Yukimura's bedroll was lying in the center and his favorite card game was spread on the tatamis.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to dream of you." Yukimura said, his face reflecting its enchantment.

Masamune rubbed his neck, knowing that the message that his unconscious wanted this much to convey could only disturb the young man in front of him.

"I had trouble finding you," he finally said.

Yukimura shrugged as he answered, "A shady guy keeps following me lately, so I had to take precautions."

A genuinely amused smile played on Masamune's lips as he said, "You only had a nightmare. **Such a kid**." he snickered.

A genuinely amused smile played on Masamune's lips as he said, "You only had a nightmare. Such a kid," he snickered.

The young tiger took an outraged look, then he folded his arms across his chest and said, "My warrior side stayed with Oyakata-sama, so I haven't had the slightest desire to fight with you today, Masamune."

He looked kind of proud of himself.

Masamune arched an eyebrow sceptically, before remembering what the ninja had told him once. About how Yukimura, who couldn't stand the truth of his parent's death, had locked himself in a kind of catatonia, rejected any outside stimuli, stayed silent and let himself to be guided like a doll. With this fact in mind, the fact that his tiger could separate his personality seemed not so extravagant anymore.

"So that's why you're so childish," he thought aloud.

"Masamune?"

The time for him to register that Yukimura had spoke to him, he couldn't help but notice that his face was now inches away from him. Yukimura's hot breath warmed his lips and he licked them instinctively.

"It's no longer a nightmare now," Yukimura whispered, finally joining their bodies that only wanted to meet.

Masamune's eye closed and he let himself dive into the familiar and the oh-so-desired sensations. His hand went in his lover's long hair who was already forcing the passage to impose his dominance over the kiss. As if Masamune was going let him.

He could feel everything and everything was so real. The skin of Yukimura's chest felt divine under his hands. Yukimura's woody scent filled his nostrils while he grabbed the hair in his neck, attracting the other against him. His intoxicating taste, the contact of fingers made callous by the use of spears and the hands that could kill him as much as it could enchant him was now trying to depart from them anything that could be a barrier to the contact of their skins, everything was Yukimura.

The heat was invading his body. The fire that Yukimura ignited within him with the caresses of his tongue against his quickly get rid of the coldness and stiffness that had invaded his body after his fight against Mitsunari.

Masamune quickly felt another kind of stiffness grow and couldn't retrain a pleasured gasp when Yukimura let him know with a pressure that he was in the same state.

That passion, that fire which consumed them, Masamune was about to be swept away by it, eaten by a ferocious tiger. It was not the first time he had let himself be engulfed in the unstoppable firestorm that Yukimura could become. In love like a combat, the tiger was a challenge and never disappointed him.

With the experience, Yukimura had learned to know what he wanted and how to get it. It had never been unpleasant to be invaded, dominated by his senses and his lover... this passion... that flame... it could eat him whole and Masamune would still ask for more.

Yukimura gave a soft groan when Masamune sucked on his tongue, trying to somehow regain a semblance of reason.

The lack of air in his lungs was the boost he needed to remember that all of this wasn't real, that no time had come for that... no matter how much every aspect, including this hungry and energetic side of Yukimura, he could miss.

"Yuki- Yukimura," he whispered.

But Yukimura was too wild, untamed, and he called for Masamune's whole being. Although the dragon was trying to remove his lips to speak, Yukimura caught them back with voraciousness and vivacity, resuming their exchange with greed. He blocked Masamune's escape, taking his head between his hands.

No, he couldn't afford let it happen. Not this time and if he didn't react now it would be too late.

Seizing the young samurai's shoulders with both hands, he pushed him away.

"No, Yukimura, I have something to tell you."

It was quite difficult to find the rights words when facing a Yukimura with blushed cheeks and reddened lips, eyes misty with desire and whispered his name with so much need that sent a spark right to his crotch.

Masamune closed his eye and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He had to tell the truth to Yukimura. He would probably lose this dream place he just been granted, but it was the price to pay... and if he never woke up again... then at least...

No, he was going to live.

"I'm not a dream, I am the true Masamune," he confessed, "I don't know how, but I'm able to connect our subconscious realms."

Yukimura took a step back, away from Masamune's hands. He looked at him, not finding any traces of lies in the dragon... how come all of this was even possible?

"You... I do believe you... but I'm not ready to see you, I don't want you to be there. Please leave my home."

Masamune hadn't expected this rejection and the hint of anger in Yukimura's voice confused him. He had been so passionate when he believed Masamune to be a dream...

He couldn't understand his tiger.

Masamune winced as he felt a pain in his heart that was not due to his confusion... if he remained unconscious for one more minute...

" **Don't do that**. I don't have time for this quarrel, Yukimura . "

The young tiger didn't reject him this time when Masamune put his hands on his shoulders.

Encouraged by the young tiger passivity, Masamune rested his forehead on Yukimura's, just like what he used to do in their most intimate moments.

"I want you to know, whatever you will hear, whatever the rumors that arrive in your ears are. I'm alive, and I will live to see another day. I will not let a **fucking kid** have my head. You'll see, I will return to conquer you back, Yukimura. "

Yukimura didn't answer, merely closing his eyes to escape the dragon's sharp gaze. He bit his lower lip, feeling angered after being thrown away and humiliated but also relieved that Masamune still wanted him after all.

"If my warrior side was there, you would have taken a punch in the face," he simply stated.

This had the effect of relieving Masamune, who let out a chuckle. It was a strange excuse to hit him.

"I look forward to crossing swords again," his whole soul demanded.

It was the last words Masamune remembered having pronounced.

When he began to understand his surroundings anew, Yukimura's warm room was gone, his silky hair was no longer in his hands. His back was against the hard, cold floor and his hand was grasping the handle of his sword. He felt the smell of blood and restrained the urge to throw up. And what his eyes saw first was little Itsuki's chocolate eyes, filled with tears.

"Please, don't die, blue warrior!" She snorted.

" **No. I've made a promise.** " he breathed in the foreign tongue he liked so much.

**TBC**

 


	11. part 11

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 11**

The Autumn rain had finally returned to the sky in Kai, hiding the sun behind it's thick clouds. Small streams were cleaning the last traces of the bloody battle that took place there two days before. The most visible traces could be erased, but the deeper were already rooting into the most formidable warrior's heart.

Yukimura hazel eyes seemed to have lost a bit of life while they as they riveted on Shingen sleeping body. The young man seemed lost in thought, contemplating his fallen lord. It was just like last time, right? When Shingen had collapsed from exhaustion after facing the Oda forces siege. The only time he had left Yukimura see him weak and knocked down.

Shingen seemed so small and fragile like a child, all the charisma of his stature hidden by the cover that sheltered him.

No one had the heart to tell to the tired young tiger that this time it was much worse.

He refused to eat or even sleep, he vaguely responded when someone spoke to him, only with short and concise answer. If it hadn't been the case, Sasuke would have been helpless, because he knew that if his almost little brother fell into the abyss again, he would be unable to make Yukimura snap out of it.

But yet,Yukimura sometimes went out of the room, out of modesty and respect for his lord when the servants washed his body.

It was during one of those rare moments that Sasuke found him. Sitting on the engawa, , his back straight, Yukimura was contemplating the falling rain while it's droplet dripped along the tiles and fell into the pond in front of him. The ninja had to acknowledge that it, at least, had a soothing effect.

It was hard for him to see Yukimura in such a state, especially as he knew that he couldn't understand what his friend might be going through.

Still, this wasn't going to prevent him from trying and bring his Yukimura back.

He put a plate full of hot dangos between them when he sat beside Yukimura.

"This is for you. You haven't eaten for two days. I know that sweets aren't the best and the more nutritious thing but at least you would have something in your stomach." he tried.

His heart clenched when he saw that Yukimura didn't even bother to look at the plate when he answered.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry. "

Sasuke let out a sigh. He wasn't good at comforting or to find the right words that could soothe, especially as Yukimura had never been as sad as he was now. He always had been was the most vigorous and person he knew.

Usually this kind of problem would be solved with a dango and well placed teasing. And then, Yukimura would react fast as always, pursuing him throughout the castle, shouting at him and smashing half the ornaments on his way... before he was stopped by Shingen's fist.

Yukimura wasn't this thing, this amorphous an lifeless being.

Now Yukimura was nothing more than shadow of himself.

In fact, even if it hurt him to say or think so, Sasuke knew only one other person who could motivate Yukimura now. But if he had to believe the rumors, that person would no longer be able to help him again.

The reddish-brown haired ninja had to roll up his sleeves and do what that person would have done. Even if it mean giving an electroshock to Yukimura, because this time he couldn't rely on others. The war was about to fall on Kai and the other generals wouldn't wait for his young master to return by himself.

Sasuke stopped himself, his conscience pushing him to carefully think about what he could say to make Yukimura react first of all. The only thing that came back again and again was something that the youngest needed to know as a warlord but that could make him plunge deeper into the darkness...

"There is something important you need to know ... well you already must have heard the rumors anyway. People only talk about that nowadays." it was a risk worth taking.

"It's not the truth."

Sasuke blinked, surprised to be interrupted by a frank and so direct answer. Was his friend in denial?

"We can't be so sure, I would check myself but-"

"Date Masamune cannot be defeated so easily. I know that the rumors are false, we can be sure of that."

The gleam of combativeness Sasuke saw in Yukimura eyes relight his flame of hope. He had hit the nail when he had though that this subject would draw a reaction from the young tiger.

And Yukimura wasn't wrong when he thought about it. If he knew a man who more than any could clung to life it was Date Masamune. A child who had resisted many assassination attempts orchestrated by his own mother. A child whose his father had forced to travel on a dangerous and hostile land, banishing him from a warm home under the pretext of protecting him. A teenager who's father had immediately sent to fight when he came back home, anxious to prove to his peers that his child was a worthy king. An adult who always fought for his beliefs, someone undeniably strong.

"Pretty tough this dragon, right?" Sasuke tried to tease.

Against all odds, Yukimura suppressed a shudder and lowered his head, his expression changing. His hands rested on his knees and his leather gloves creaked while he clenched his fist.

"I'm so lost Sasuke."

The ninja primary mission seemed to be a success, he had brought Yukimura to confide to him. Yet is weak point was in there ... what should he say now?

"I have to avenge my lord ... regain Kai honor, take it back from Ieyasu."

He was still thinking on doing that, even now ?

Sasuke stood up, he couldn't let Yukimura go on this path. Angry he was about to shake some sense into the younger but his expression made Sasuke take a step back. Yukimura was biting his lower lip, his face contorted and body shaking with contained sobs.

"It's all my fault ... I had been so useless when Ieyasu launched his attack. I ... I've seen everything but I couldn't do anything." he paused to take a deep breath, putting his hand over his heart and clenching it trough his vest's fabric, "It ... it was ... as if something was in me, my body escaped me ... the things I've done ... "

This time he really lifted his gaze on Sasuke, a look that the ninja hadn't seen for so long on that beautiful face. Doubt, fear and despair could be read on it like in an open book.

"I'm afraid." Yukimura confessed..

This word. Sasuke flatly refused to hear it from the young tiger's lips. It was even less Yukimura than the shadow with whom he conversed a few seconds before. The last piece of the puzzle came together in his mind. If he didn't know what to say to Yukimura, why not just do what Date Masamune would have done! ?

He seized the red samurai's hand, pulling him out in the rain and dragging him toward the main courtyard.

"So what? You're going to sit there and wait for the other lords to give us the last blow? Wake up Yukimura, Oyakata-sama has entrusted Kai's future to you! Uesugi Kenshin is gathering his troops at Kawanakajima right now as we speak! "he almost yelled, his voice louder to be heard above the rain incessant noise.

First cooled by the lack of response from Yukimura, Sasuke thought to give up his idea and just hit Yukimura until he gave him a satisfying answer like Shingen used to do. But instead he contented to shake his head. The rain was already reduced to a spat as he hurried on, squeezing Yukimura's wrist harder.

"He did it because I was the closest person to him." Yukimura said, loosely following him with dropped shoulders arm swinging in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke anger rose after that answer. He knew Yukimura was naive but now he simply refused to see the truth Doesn't he realized what fate awaited them all if he continued to drown himself in despair? It was therefore up to Sasuke to force Yukimura to open his eyes and he would ensure that he opened them wide.

"Look Yukimura!"

Sasuke pushed Yukimura in the palace's entrance. Slowly, the rain dripped from his hair, flowing on his face as his eyes went over all the gathered soldiers. Sitting, standing in the rain, sheltered, they were so many of them. All were in full battle gear, ready to fight at his side.

"They were there too. They saw what you did and yet they believe in you. They will always support you."

Yukimura froze, facing the audience. One by one the men who were sitting straightened up.

"You think they aren't afraid? You think you're the only one worrying about Oyakata-sama?" Sasuke continued, "Yet they are here before you and they expect you to guide them!"

One of the men at the forefront waited for Sasuke to finish his speech, then stepped forward. In his arms he held draped weapon to protect them from the rain. Presenting the object to Yukimura, he took off the fabric and revealed two red spears, cleaned and polished.

"We are waiting your orders sir." the man stated.

The young general looked at his weapon for a moment, weapons that had been extending his arm when he killed, wounded, maimed ... knowing that had never scared him before. He had never shrunk from a battle and knew perfectly his role as a man in this country of war.

His hesitant and shaky hand went toward the weapon. This thing in him ... he didn't know what would happen if he lost control again. He didn't want this to happen again.

His gaze went up on the men gathered in front of him, waiting for his response. Their faces were serious and yet none wore a sign of renunciation, nobody wanted to give up. They were the proud Kai horsemen... And he was one of them. Yukimura was one of these proud men. Yukimura was chosen to be their leader. They chose Yukimura.

A reassuring hand landed on his shoulder.

"I could stop you once, I would do it again. I'm staying with you. Oyakata-sama still owes me several months' salary." Sasuke joked, cutting the tension in Yukimura.

Almost breaking a smile after that remark, Yukimura quickly seized his spears, making them spin to remember their weight between his fingers. The red general pointed their blade toward the sky.

"All of you! Lend me your strength!" he cried, his lungs working with his effort.

"General Sanada!" repeated the men together. "For our general! For Kai!"

"Ten-ha-zessou" Yukimura shouted his catchphrase, accompanied by more clamor.

"To Kawanakajima" This time the soldiers cried together with Yukimura.

In a few minutes the courtyard was empty and Sasuke stood back a few moments. His gold freckled eyes turned towards the pavilion that housed Shingen. The anger hadn't yet left his body even though his face didn't show it. He had managed to motivate Yukimura this time, but how long would the young tiger withstand such treatment?

"Damn, why do you have to make suffer again? This demon who possesses him was also part of your plan to make Yukimura the perfect general?"

He would have liked Shingen's answer right now. If it wasn't for the respect he had for the old man and the debt he had to him for having saved and protected his little brother, Sasuke would have confronted Shingen directly. An almost stupid thought crossed the ninja's mind. A thought which told him that it might be time for him too to grow up too.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Something suddenly pulled Keiji's hair. Instead of waking up the wanderer merely turned his head to the other side, muttering, "Not now, Yumekichi. I'm still sleepy."

But he forgot to count on the little monkey's perseverance. The little one continued to pull adding small cries to his gestures.

Because of his little furry friend's insistence Keiji decided to wake up, although slowly, taking his time. One eye opened, then the second. He sat up on his chair, his neck still a little sore due to the uncomfortable position in which he had slept. He was rubbing it when he heard.

"Your monkey don't really understand when spoken to. I told him to let you sleep a little more."

Keiji failed to threw himself at his friend neck. He was so happy to see him finally awake.

"Motochika" he yelped instead.

The joy gave way to confusion when he noticed he had fallen asleep with his head on the pirate's bed. The aforementioned pirate was still in bed since the wanderer's chest prevented him from getting up.

"When did you wake up?" Keiji asked, a little ashamed for falling asleep when he had fought so hard to look after his friend.

"Just a few minutes ago." Motochika replied, rubbing his temples, "I still have a headache."

The urge to squeeze the pirate in his arms, just to make sure he was not dreaming was so strong that Keiji crossed his arms over his chest to prevent himself. Disrespect to Shikoku lord was his last wish.

"I'll warn the crew!" the vagabond suddenly remembered that others would be happy to learn that their captain was back among the living.

"Keiji." Motochika stopped him in his gesture.

The young brown haired man sighed. He should have known what Motochika would ask for first. The two most important things in his life were his family, his people and his men. Obviously he woke up in his cabin so it meant that the crew was doing well too. The second was another lord he had loved for so many years ... and no matter how much he mentally prepared, that didn't stop the Maeda vagabond to fear the answer he was about to give.

Keiji let out an heavier sigh, falling back on the chair he had barely left during the last hours.

"How long did I slept?" Motochika asked, surprising Keiji who was apprehending something else entirely.

"Uh, about forty-eight hours." the younger replied.

"Dammit, it's been too long." Motochika suddenly claimed .

He didn't finish his sentence that he was already trying to stand up. Using Keiji's broad shoulder as support, he put one foot on the ground. The wanderer hastened to help him and released him only when the pirate seemed stable on both feet.

Motochika walked toward the door, slightly staggering, but regaining his balance as the numbness in his members faded.

"Motochika, wait!" Keiji tried.

Grunting and cursing, the pirate ignored the wanderer. This wasn't okay at all with Keiji who took a serious attitude. He grabbed his friend's shoulder and forced him to sit back down on the bed.

"First, you must tell me about this outbreak you went trough when the Saika attacked us. If you're sick I have the right-"

"Motonari need me, I can't let him down!" the pirate launched suddenly.

Keiji bit his lip, his eyes turning away. So it was like this, Motochika only had one thing in mind all along.

"Listen to me." Keiji began, it was important that he has the pirate's full attention at that moment and Motochika seemed to want only one thing from Keiji, to be left alone.

"We've looked everywhere! We have searched the entire area after the battle and we couldn't find any trace of him ..."

"That's bullshit!"

In a rage fit, Motochika pushed Keiji away. However, the wanderer who had the same imposing stature than him had no great difficulty to restrain him. Their small fight knocked the Keiji chair and it fell a crash. Almost immediately, the cabin door opened on the fly.

"Aniki" several pirates came in screaming as they rushed to their captain.

They forced Keiji to let go of Motochika, instead supporting the weakened oni.

"He is alive Keiji ... I feel his presence, he is alive." Motochika's remaining blue eye fixated on the wanderer, enlightening the certainty of his assertion. He tried to get rid of his crew member because he wanted to walk out the door on his own.

"Aniki, you should rest..." one of the men began, his guttural voice making Keiji grimace.

"He is all right.." Motochika continued, it was almost as if he was delirious, a strange smile stretching on his lips. "He's fine. He isn't in danger ... I can feel it."

Following this last sentence, he seemed to calm down, stopping himself. One of the pirates had rushed to him with a wooden box in hand. A box Keiji had seen once when the first mate had brought it to give Motochika medicines after his last attack.

"Calm down assholes... it's not Orochi." Motochika said, pushing them away.

Running a hand over his face he sighed and rested on the bed

"We have no time to look for him anyway, the important thing is that he is alright." the pirate went on.

Everyone could see the heartbreak it was for him to accept this fact.

Keiji who had witnessed the whole scene in total confusion was beginning to understand what the one-eyed pirate babbling meant.

"Motonari? If he is alright that what matter. But, and you then? You don't seem to be doing well at all, Motochika." the vagabond rebuked , his little monkey having joined him to support his actions.

"It's nothing. An exorcist. No, Ieyasu can help me, for sure." he tried to reassure the other.

"So it seems you'll have a hard time finding him now because he is hiding quite well. This damn kid just killed my contractor." A female voice echoed in the cabin.

All eyes turned to the newcomer. It was a beautiful woman that hold herself well. Her light auburn hair stopped at her shoulders in a feminine hairstyle. She had a severe and strong air was on her beautiful shaped face, and almond eyes. A black shocker adorned her throat. She was wearing brown pants and high boots that stopped at the knee. Her belt was made up of half red skirt with golden floral pattern which covered one of her legs and a blue sash overlooking her hips. Part of her white and firm stomach was naked, her torso covered only by a black bustier with the same floral pattern as the skirt but in blue that highlighted his ample chest while her shoulders were hidden under a bolero. Fingerless gloves covered her forearms.

But what stand out the most about this woman, except her natural charisma and her presence was the guns holster that was attached to her right leg. How many weapon could she had on it? Keiji count five of them from his view point.

To make a comment on it, Keiji should try to close his mouth first. Something strong had hit his heart.

"Saika Magoichi." whispered one of the pirates, stunned.

"Ah, Sayaka! It's been a while." Motochika smirked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What Motonari perceived first when he woke up was how dry his throat was. Before being able to open his eyes, he coughed, bringing his hand to his sore throat. He tried rose from is lying position.

His gaze found the glass placed next to him and he hastened to swallow the content, letting the liquid soothe his pain.

Once the pain forgotten, Motonari began to understand that he wasn't in Motochika's cabin. The walls around him were made of stone, not wood. The floor was covered with a red and fluffy carpet which he found pleasant under his bare feet.

That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything that may belong to him. He tugged at the fabric of the black dress that covered him to the ankle, wincing at the lack of color and taste.

He tried to call someone, but his voice came out as a hoarse growl. Understanding what he was doing here and where he was become a priority. He tried to find someone, his steps leading him into the hallway. A long corridor with high and arched ceilings, lit by candelabras and adorned with strange paintings. Motonari squinted his eyes trying to see them better, but he must have received a blow to his head because his sight remained cloudy.

The young kitsune felt weak and his head seemed to play the drum of an obon matsuri. He used the stone wall for guidance, leaning on it. He cleared his throat to try to call once again.

"Is there someone here?" This time his voice sounded clearer, echoing in the empty hallway.

The lord of Aki met with no response so he continued to advance, going deeper into the corridor.

Gradually, the images of the last battle surfaced in his mind. He remembered the thundering noise of the canons and grimaced, thinking of the pain that one of these made him feel. He also remembered that his back had hit a rock when he was thrown out of the ship deck, just before the sun was blocked by the waves. He remembered the burning of the salt as sea water had began to invade his lungs...

Maybe ... he was dead and had reached the underworld?

Clear sound, the sound of a flute reached him. Music? The flute sound was followed by another instrument he didn't recognize, the sound of it powerful and metallic. And then choirs echoed. What was that song?

Motonari hurried on, following his ears. The kitsune only stopped when he entered an open courtyard. Before him men, dressed in the same black dress as him, danced and sang holding in their hand what Motonari recognized as western musical instruments. It was called trumpets if he remembered well.

Their movements were coordinated in a merry hubbub, then the music stopped abruptly, bringing the small brunet out of his contemplation.

"No! No Muneshige! You make everything wrong!"

If he hadn't already had migraine, Motonari couldn't doubt for a second that that voice, pretty high perched for a male voice, would have given him one.

He looked around for the person who owned that voice, finding a young blond boy facing a wide and tall bearded man.

Both men's clothes were even more strange that the dresses worn by the musicians. The blond had typical European clothes. Black yellow rimed hat that showed the blond of his bangs and his neck. Black shoes, embellished with tights in the same black color and shorts with yellow stripe, white shirt with short sleeves covered by a red jacket and black collar bearing the emblems of the order or the of worship to which he belonged.

The tall man with the wide brown beard had more familiar clothes. A traditional samurai armor in light orange and blue tones. The shoulders-guards and the helmet only exacerbated his large stature. There was something reassuring in this bear like man.

Suddenly, the blond boy struck the man with his book. An heavy and thick tome which had been quite painful.

"Incapable." the boy screamed at him.

His quick gesture bought a smell to the kitsune's sensitive nose. Only someone with demon blood as he and Motochika could easily recognize another person with mixed blood, and the boy was one of them.

"Nekomatta ..." Motonari blurted out before he could stop himself.

Soon, eyes turned toward him. Still feeling a little dizzy, the brunet tried to retreat back to return hide in the corridor. But with surprising agility, the blond bounced and landed in front of him, running a merry dance.

"Our drowned woke up, thank to Xavi goodness ." he said.

He took Motonari's hand in his, his white silk gloves making the contact nicer than the brunet would have thought.

"Xavi." the cult member sang together .

"Do not fear us, dear friend." the boy said , plunging his golden eyes into Motonari's, "Xavi has brought you to us, you never be alone anymore." he finished.

Motonari didn't know why, but the blond words directly touched his heart. He could only follow him when he pulled him to the garden center.

The lord of Aki was instantly dazzled by an huge golden statue that reflected the sun on his face, illuminating him with its splendor.

"Our lord seems to have big plans for you!" the blond stated, still using the same chiming tone.

"Master Sorin." the tall bearded man tried to interrupt him, "Won't he need more rest, first?"

Sorin glared at Muneshige, saying, "We don't expect a message from Xavi, it is he who comes to us."

"Xavi." Motonari repeated, enthralled by the statue's solar radiance.

It was several foot tall, and equally wide. In full gold, representing a man. He was wearing the same robe as the cut member but had more ornament. The was bald on the top of it's skull and his smile was framed by a beard that seemed to project love and kindness to all who beheld the statue.

"Starting today, you name will be Sunday!" Sorin launched , overjoyed.

TBC

Thank you for reading, and for your support. Till next chapter.


	12. part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on Tumblr ! Feel free to come and discuss
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://i-am-naminette.tumblr.com/)

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 12**

Masamune had often had this dream, especially when he was feverish and delirious. Once he had had it before a decisive battle, as if the very core of his mind was trying to destabilize him, make him doubt himself, making him believe that the words uttered in his dreams were true.

However, he still couldn't get used to those dreams. One could never get accustomed to this kind of dream. He could only bear it until it ended.

It always started the same way, and always ended the same. He would awoke with a start and all sweaty, instinctively seeking a weapon that should have been at his size. Panting and panicking before realizing that it was only a bad memory, a ghost of the past he had overcome long ago.

This time it didn't begin differently.

Masamune was a young child again. Both his eyes, one blue and the other whit the slit pupil of the race of dragons, opened to the hazy but colorful dream his minds granted him with. He was running, smiling and full of energy, in the familiar corridors of his childhood castle. His fast steps and his contained laughter resonating in his ears. Has always, he opened a sliding door, discovering behind a woman with long dark hair who was turning his back to him.

The woman was humming a song. The lullaby of his childhood. She never turned to face him when he entered, so he yelled to attract her attention: "Mother ! Mother, look I am healed ! I feel much better."

Because this disease and this particularly harsh winter should have been fatal to small, weak and sickly Masamune, it should had taken this skinny child in its fever. Even the doctors had lost hope after the young prince has spent ten laborious days refusing to eat and vomiting the little food he managed to swallow, more and more crippled every hour went by. The effect of a poison, had even suggested one of them. Yet Masamune had firmly clung to life, clinging to the idea that his mother would finally see the what a fighter he was ... and that she would show some love.

The woman humming suddenly stopped. And that were his dream varied because either she would turn sharply toward him, becoming a colorful flurry, or the time would slow, fully allowing time for the anguish of what was about to happen insinuate itself in Masamune flesh.

The distorted expression on her face made her look like a thirsty monster as she clutched the frightened child by the throat, shaking him and screaming after him.

"You little worm! Why aren't you dead! Why are you still living? I had placed so much hope in you, my child. You disappoint me again! You're so weak, but you refuse to die? Monster, I hate you! How can I love something like you ? "

She repeated it again and again, screaming and unloading her hatred and anger on the child, paralyzed by the sudden madness of his parent. Then she would stop as suddenly as she had thrown herself at him, catching his fearful look. She would specifically look at his right eye. Her own eyes piercing through to the golden brown color of this one eye.

"Who are you trying to fool with this eye!? You'll never be a dragon! You're too lame, pathetic, weak!" she would keep screaming at him.

At that moment Masamune would weakly try to open his mouth to defend himself, to reply how she was wrong. But he never managed to get a single word out .

His mother grabbed a hairpin and had stabbed that offending eye with it, destroying it forever. She had probably hoped to kill him, because she finally took him in her arms, cajoling him , trying to silence him with reassuring words while Masamune was screaming in pain, feeling the warm blood flowing freely down his child face.

"You can die now, let yourself go." she said in a soft voice.

And when she squeezed her hands around his little fragile neck, the dream, the cruel memory usually stopped.

This time shouldn't have been different. However, Masamune twisted mind had decided to continue torturing him. Refusing to release the dragon, his minds added new images, hazy and distant, letting him feel the emotions and sensations .

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the castle in flames on the hill, Kojuuro held him, stifling his cries in kimono's folds. Then Kojuuro hid the Masamune and left, leaving the young dragon alone with his fears and his broken heart. He had the feeling that his heart was snatched, griped by some demon who was now laughing at him. He had been given something that looked like a home. A sincere friend who he had loved and who had loved him back. Yet it was brutally stolen.

This child didn't deserve to be punished for liking a monster like him ... and yet ... he could only cry even more when Kojuuro returned with his head down, his skin blackened by soot, and that he had simply taken his hand to continue their journey without saying anything.

A dark laugh resonated in his dream abyss.

"Monster. It's all your fault, you couldn't protect him know." a disembodied voice said. Masamune recognized only too well the voice distorted by his mother's madness

The dream continued while Masamune denied it everything she said, trying to cling to the few sweet memories he had. For a moment he heard his own laughter, laughter he had unleashed, hilarious when facing the barely concealed idiocy of a pirate and a vagabond.

He found back the warmth of the moments when Kojuuro comforted him, where he was there for him. When the black dragon would hold him close against him to sleep when it was cold outside and they could only found a meager shelter. He protected Masamune with his whole soul, wrapping the child in a loving cocoon. Masamune could imagine what it felt to have a father affection in those moments. That his existence mattered for someone. That someone would be sad if he disappeared.

He heard the sound of the rain and felt its tepidness on his skin. He wasn't a child anymore, but a teenager forged in an adult by a long and difficult journey. His fingers were strongly holding his sword as he watched the man he had just killed with it.

He had been feverish with the idea to finally have a chance to prove his worth, to shine in battle. It had seemed so easy to take away a life at first. And yet he was not. Even if he would do it time and time again if mean saving those he held dear.

His father wanted them to retreat, and Masamune was standing here before the bodies of those who will never know the love of their families again. He refused to leave, refused to admit that their death had been in vain ... he would win this battle.

"You won because you're a monster. You slain them without mercy. You can fool them all with your angelic face, but I've always knew what you were. Admits it." the voice sounded again plunging Masamune into turmoil.

Yukimura's benevolent face appeared before him, a comforting hand landing on Masamune's shoulder, the other hand rose to touch his cheek in a loving caress.

"What are you afraid of?" the young tiger asked.

Masamune couldn't answer him, he didn't control anything in this dream.

Yukimura faded, giving way to the purple form seen on his visions, letting it slowly take Mitsunari Ishida's appearance. The man had an even crazier expression than he remembered. With a violent kick in his stomach, he forced Masamune on the ground.

"Maggot, low life like you don't deserve to tarnish this earth." his cold and distant voice made Masamune shudder involuntary while the other raised his nodachi.

Masamune was trying to struggle, to fight back, he even tried to wake up. But the battle began when he found the will in him to rise. It was fierce and greedy, as brutal as it was in reality. Time had no control and all this was only the fruit Masamune's tortured soul. There was no way to tell if it lasted for hours or seconds.

The result fell anyway, as cruel as it had been when they first met. Masamune could even feet the burn of the blade as it fell upon him, destroying him body and mind, winning over him.

Yukimura returned to him. Masamune relieved at first felt himself agonize when he saw the pity in those burning eyes.

"I didn't know you were this weak Masamune. My rival can only be the best."

Then Mitsunari smirked at Masamune when Yukimura joined him, casting a last glance full of disdain to the dragon.

The dream cruelty lost its grip on Masamune suddenly, and Gradually the darkness of anger took hold of his heart, troubling his thoughts as he was filled with rage and bitterness. He forgot everything else, vowing to inflict the worst kind of death to Mitsunari.

A few drops of dark and poisonous animosity turned against Yukimura because of the sense of betrayal that vision inspired him even if Masamune knew deep down that the tiger wasn't so vain ... Yukimura won't leave him from such a puny reason. He won't turn his back to him like this.

Even so, there had to be a reason for his mind to show him such an image. He just refused to admit it. But...the tiger had already made him feel such pain, right? What could prevent him from betraying him again ?

Yukimura's spear was then pointed at him. At least in this dream, Yukimura seemed to grant him the ultimate favor of letting him die by his blade.

"I prefer to see the fighting spirit in your eyes." Yukimura said.

This Yukimura was a false. Masamune could tell. But it still felt real when he raised his spear just above Masamune's heart.

"Show us the monster you really are." The fake Yukimura went on.

Masamune awoke with a start, as he always did with those tortuous dream. Just when Yukimura perforated his heart, steeling his life. Instinctively, he put his hand on his chest like he was trying to stop an imaginary pain.

In truth he was sore all over. The wounds from his fight against Mitsunari were still fresh, some of them surely had reopened because of his sudden movement. Panting slightly, he struggled to catch his breath for a few seconds, trying to regain a foothold in reality.

"Ishida ..." Masamune hissed between his teeth.

The residual resentment was still vibrating in the blue dragon's body. How long would he suffer those nightmares? Masamune even came to curse his traitorous body that wouldn't heal fast enough while he was dieing to sink his fangs into this fucking lunatic kin flesh. Oshu's lord would only be satisfied when Mistunari's blood would be spilled. It wasn't only that, Masamune rejected his own weakness, he prohibited himself from being sick or injured. He was much stronger than that, he couldn't understand why the other had had the beat him ... whatever, Masamune would make Mitsunari pay a hundredfold.

"Captain?" a thin voice asked from the other side of the closed door.

Blue dragon recognized the voice of a member of his personal guard. He invited the man in with a grunt because he was too thirsty to talk properly.

Yoshinao, the guard who had spiked air and small sunglasses opened the door.

"I didn't know you would be awake so soon, they asked me to come and change your bandages." he said.

Masamune agreed with a nod and the other didn't wait for him to tell him twice to enter. He dropped a tray at his lord's bedside. The tray, to Masamune's relief, included in addition to fresh dressing, a cup of clear water. The quickly drank from him, spilling half on himself because his body was sore and trembling. As a blue dragon, thirst was always what he prioritized when injured. He needed fluid to recover.

Every movement hurt him, every gesture became a torture pulling a grimace on his face.

"Where is Kojuuro?" the one-eyed dragon asked .

The soldier slightly flinched, stopping momentarily in his bandages preparation. He didn't raise his eyes directly on Masamune but looked a door to the right. Masamune followed his gaze and noticed they weren't his usual chambers. However, he could guess were it was when he noticed the more modern design on the wall. Masamune's memories were still a little fuzzy, he couldn't remember exactly why and how they get to Aoba castle. It was very far from Odawara.

"His injuries are much more serious than yours." Yoshinao said, starting to undo all the soiled and moist bandages on Masamune's sweet covered body.

Masamune frowned, memories of his fight against Mitsunari resurfacing. The desire for revenge seeking to break out of him like an explosive volcano. Kojuuro had to be avenged.

The one-eyed dragon pushed his guard away. "Leave it to me." he ordered, withdrawing the others hands, but the sudden movement hurt him more than he thought it would. "That doesn't tell me where Kojuuro is."

Yoshinao watched for a moment as his master took off the bandages with shaking and uncertain hands. Preferring to act rather than respond directly to Masamune he rose up, heading for the sliding door on the right wall. He opened the door, slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Kojuuro was lying in the next room, pale and quiet on his futon and it almost relieved Masamune to see him so peaceful.

"We put him next to you. Still, it had been a close call for him...if Itsuki ... if the girl and the other kid had found yoou both few minutes later ..."

"No need to whisper Yoshinao ... I'm awake." Kojuuro interjected.

Masamune would never have thought that hearing Kojuuro's voice would be this comforting. But is anger grew again and made him greet his teeth when he noticed that the other dragon didn't have the strength to sit down to talk to them.

"Lord Katakura" Yoshinao exclaimed, not knowing if I were to take care of the other man too.

"Don't let Masamune-sama change his bandages alone." Kojuuro reprimanded, answering the man inner question.

Before the firm tone used by the samurai, the soldier panicked a bit before returning to Masamune side. Kojuuro was right, there were times where he had to ignore Masamune's order. It wasn't good to let him change his bandages alone while he was obviously in pain. Usually, the dragon knew how to hide his pain from his men, and it somehow saddened him to be able to see it.

"Glad you're finally awake Masamune-sama." the black dragon said with sincerity.

For a moment, Masamune tried to push Yoshinao away while the man continued to remove the many layers of bandages on his body, Masamune finally gave up, preferring a conversation with his right eye.

"Its not the time to dig my grave yet. But believe me, Ishida will pay." Masamune grumbled the end of his sentence, not wanting for Kojuuro to hear it.

But even separated from one room to another, the black dragon always had a good hearing, the youngest of the dragons heard him too when he sighed.

"Not in this state, Masamune-sama." he replied, "You must rest." he went on, his own fatigue showing through in his voice.

"Tch." Masamune hissed.

He knew Kojuuro was right, that his injuries were too important for him to go and confront Mitsunari so soon. That didn't prevent him from boiling inside, his hands clenching as if wanting to catch his six claw, the dragon in him wanted eye for eye and tooth for tooth.

"Hum... uh." Yoshinao began, not knowing if it was his place to join in the conversation or not.

Masamune's attention fell on him. he saw his lord arch an eyebrow questioningly, so he jumped int, addressing the sensitive subject.

"Lord Shigezane is recovering too ... but the healer don't know if he will be able to hold a katana again." the soldier felt bad for tarnishing his good news with a bad one. He knew that avoiding the matter wouldn't work with his lord, so it was better to be frank with him.

Masamune suddenly growled, his teeth chewing on his lips, drawing blood. He seemed to have great difficulty to restrain himself not to scream all his resentment. But out of consideration for his right eye, he remained in a semblance of calm. He remembered now... what happened to Shigezane squad

Ishida's words had been so indecipherable at that time. Vulgar allegations. Masamune hadn't be able to understand. And yet, they had met the Toyotomi general before him. He should have know the lunatic was speaking of his men. He sent half of his army alone on the battlefield. By his mistakes almost all of his men met their end when they crossed the King of Misfortune's road.

Never again.

Yoshinao felt the dragon heart beat faster while he was changing the bandages on his chest. He was forced to quickly remove his finger when the skin covered at some places with fine blue scales as sharp as glass.

"I don't care what you may think, Kojuuro, but by the time these fingers will have the strength to hold a sword, it will be to go stab it in this bastard." the blue dragon roared, clenching his fist towards his right eye.

The intensity of Masamune's eye was so strong and so captivating that it inspired Yoshinao who felt the motivation to fight deep in his soul. More than ever now he was ready to follow his master in hell because he knew they were going to come back from it.

"I didn't say anything, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro was resigned. Even he had his own demons to fight.

There was nothing more dangerous than a wounded wild animal, especially if it was a dragon. Ishida Mitsunari had made a serious mistake when he didn't finish the blue dragon after he had cut his wings. This kind of error was fatal in this world of conflict.

"We will avenge the guys!" Yoshinao enthusiastically said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiji couldn't help but let his gaze enjoy the graceful women gunner's curves as she moved toward Motochika. Also, because his blood had suddenly concentrated in the wrong part of his body, he took some time for him to react before getting up to prevent the woman to come closer to his friend.

"You destroy a good part of the ship and now you talk with the captain like you are old friends?" he asked, confused.

The way Magoichi looked at him was more than freezing, non, it was scalding. However, it returned to neutral almost as quickly when she realized that the vagabond protective gesture was normal for someone who seemed as stupid as him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sayaka. He is right, you know." Motochika intervened, still rubbing his temples to try to alleviate his headache. "You got me pretty bad."

"A contract is a contract, old friend or not. And, will you stop calling me like that?" the woman stated.

Keiji blinked in confusion, looking at both of them as they exchanged small talk. Obviously the woman knew the pirate since a long time and somehow he felt a little annoyed at not having been presented to such beauty. Wild and strong, just the woman he needed without knowing it. And besides, the fact was that his heart skipped a beat every time she looked in his direction. It meant something, right ?

"So you're Maeda Keiji?" she finally asked, cutting short his reverie.

"Uh ? Yes! Yes, Maeda Keiji to serve you my lady." he recovered quickly. A burst of pride shined in his eye because she knew his name. Which in itself was logical since Motochika had just presented him and he just wasn't listening.

Presenting himself with a sort of reverence, he held out his hand to take Magoichi's and deposit a kiss on it until the barrel of a gun between his eyes abruptly stopped his movement.

Motochika couldn't restrain his laughter seeing Keiji retreat back looking like a beaten puppy.

"I don't like such familiarity, Maeda." she said.

"It's nothing. I would take the time it takes to tame a beautiful bird like you." Keiji said, the prospect of imminent death didn't seem to have frightened him.

Magoichi rolled her eyes, completely turning her back to the wanderer, speaking only to Motochika. A hand on hip she took a more serious expression.

"Time to get back to the point, Pirate. You should know that I wouldn't have come up here just to talk about a vagabond you've picked up on the road."

Keiji pouted, feeling the burn, he nervously scratched his neck to make the other think he was indifferent.

"Toyotomi was killed and the country's situation will soon change. I would much rather be preparing my clan to that." she went on, beginning to walk thoughtfully before Motochika's bed.

The vagabond was confused for a moment, and he forgot all contemplation of Magoichi's pacing. Hideyoshi was killed. It was inevitable to happen one day. however, Nothing could have prepared Keiji to have to face this so early. I' been a long time since their paths were separated ... basically he had surely hoped to be granted a chance to pardon him before the other was definitely...

Feel his heart beat again because of a woman reminded him of the reality of what Hideyoshi had deprived him. Could someone really forgive his best friend if he was responsible for the death of your first love?

Silently, he gently touched the pendent around his neck. Yumekichi looked at him with concern, unusually quiet.

"You didn't come to apologize for breaking my ship. Not to warn me either, I guess. It's a good thing for me that that gorilla fell. Should I remind you that he hired you to have my head?" Motochika stated, bringing Keiji back to the present.

Magoichi stopped her pacing, planting her heels in front Motochika. Her impassive face took a slightly annoyed look.

"I met someone who was looking for you during our little chase. This person insistence to be brought in front of you has been the most remarkable."

Motochika seemed perplexed. There was a possibility that she found Motonari and that he had claimed to visit him before returning to Aki. Which would explain the woman's annoyance because the little fox could be really irritating and heavy to bear. The pirate was well placed to know that.

The spark of hope which took birth in his eye was quickly extinguished when the woman began to speak again, "She says she refuses to get into the cabin of a dripping boorish and uncivilized pirate."

The fact that the girl in question speak exactly the same way as the object of his attention could almost drew a smile from Motochika. Instead it was a sigh of weariness that crosses his lips.

"Tsuruhime?" he asked, disappointment showing on his face.

Magoichi nodded, understanding the pirate's sudden energy loss. Motochika didn't wast more time and tried to get up, still weak, he invited Keiji to help him with a wave of his hand.

Anxious to be at his best in front of the beautiful woman, Keiji got down to the task with great enthusiasm. He practically lifted Motochika in his arms. The pirate had no choice but to calm him with a good strike on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I'm not disabled, idiot!"

Anyway, it was useless for Keiji to show is good sides since Magoichi had already left the cabin, having nothing left to do with those two idiots.

"Yuck, what his this smell? An octopus? Was it fresh, at least? No, I don't want it. If you could stop spinning around me I'd be more at ease. I want nothing, thank you! "The little shrill voice of a young girl sounded in their ears before they could come out in the open.

On deck, a small group of pirates revolved around a girl of about fifteen or sixteen years old. A look of disgust was plastered on her sweet childish face while one of the pirate handed her a fried squid on a skewer. One of her hands was holding a large bow and the other was tied in her brown hair, cut into a short bob. She wore a very special version of the Miko traditional wear. Her hakama was more pink than red and went up to her knees. The wide sleeves of his white kimono didn't exceed her wrist and were embroidered with pink ribbon on the edges. On top she wore a piece of braided feminine armor in blue, white and red colors. High white sock covered her long legs to the knees. His other hand, her was wearing platform shoes, which shouldn't be a very comfortable thing.

"Chosokabe Motochika" she immediately pointed her finger at the pirate when she spotted him out of the cabin.

Seeming relieved that the pirate cohort had finally loses interest in her, Tsuruhime walked with a firm step towards Magoichi. "Thanks to big sister Magoichi I finally found you!"

"You don't have any trouble to do it usually, when you want to pester me." Motochika scowled.

Posing with hands on hips, the girl stuck out her tongue. "For once, you are not trying to tread my waters with your pirate ways and your disgusting dirty tricks!"

Again Keiji grimaced, realizing with what kind of person his Oni friend seemed to like associating with. This sweet little girl him think of a more toned female version of Motonari. He looked at them for a moment as the railed against each other and bickered, Motochika seemingly forgetting how to be an adult.

They were about to fight like cats, but Magoichi intervened, shotting with her gun in the air and effectively stopping the two who were starting to act like spoiled rotten children.

"Come to the facts, Tsuruhime. Time is a precious thing." the woman scolded .

The miko scowled. "I'm not sure if he deserve my clairvoyance anymore." Then looking intently at Motochika as he crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly, she seemed to come up with a decision, "but the poor people who are under your responsibility doesn't deserve this. "

With these words, she immediately got the whole group's attention.

"Your people are in grave danger. My vision showed me the sun falling on Shikoku's shores. Some rivers turned red and were flowing into the sea. You have to reach them quickly and protect them , Chosokabe Motochika."

Eyes went on the pirate. The apparent lack of clarity in the girl's prediction clearly does nothing to alleviates the threat in her words. Motochika knew the seto sea Oracle's reputation... he knew that her most persistent visions were those most likely to occur first. Concern drove his cheerfulness and his usual joviality away.

"Motochika ..." Keiji began, questioning his friend's lack of answer.

"Spot right there, you Maeda Keiji" Tsuruhime suddenly exclaimed. Keiji pointed at himself, surprised that the oracle spoke directly to him. "I saw you too, and I'll accompany you to Kaga" she stated.

This time the pirate and the gunner joined to provide compassionate pats on the wanderer's back. Keiji couldn't suppress a shudder when Yumekichi rejoiced over his shoulder.

"Oh ! what a cute little animal! Is it a cat?"

TBC

Thank for reading, comment are appreciated too.


	13. part 13

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 13**

Few torches were casting a sinister light on the great statue that was erected against the wall. The few Japanese candles arranged before it were giving a strong smell of molten wax across the hall. The incense sticks that Mitsunari had planted when he sat to meditate had consumed since a long time.

The statue was a huge bust his lord had ordered some time ago when he was still working on the country unification. Just ... nothing had been done to the end. The wall murals weren't painted, the ornaments weren't arranged properly, the facial details weren't carved at the finest, the room itself wasn't the majestic final resting place that Hideyoshi would have liked to have.

No one could have predicted his premature end. And all of it because of one man. A man in whom Mitsunari had faith, a man he had let approach him. This man had called himself his friend, the man who had claimed to have fallen in love with him ... and he had allowed that traitor to touch him, he had let that traitor mark him ... he had let him reach his heart.

Meditating in front his lord's unfinished statue, Mitsunari bit his lower lip, trying every little suffering that could help him feel less guilty of his crime.

Many times he had cleansed his body, took icy baths and rubbed his skin raw. Nothing helped. He still could feel Ieyasu's lips on him. He could still hear the sweet words whispered in his ear. All these lies ... all this poison.

And he had believed everything. He was so naive.

Enraged to have such a thought in front of his lord, he straightened up.

"Ieeeeeeeeyassssuuuu" he yelled. "Hideyoshi-sama will be avenged, believe me. You can always hide like the vermin you are on Mikawa cliffs... wherever you are on this land I will hunt you down and I'll kill you... you and all those traitorous worms who followed you. "he swore in a growl.

It's been a moment since the man covered with bandage had entered the mausoleum, watching his lord silently and cold as stone. Still sitting on his platform, he had floated toward Mitsunari, waiting to be noticed. Otani watched as his childhood friend sank, the only person who ever meant something for him was now experiencing a suffering like no other on this land.

How a man accustomed to pain as he could hope to help this poor soul?

Hearing Mitsunari pronounce the culprit name with so much bitterness helped Otani to understand what to do.

"Mitsunari-kun." he called with soothing voice.

Mitsunari wasn't surprised that Otani Yoshitsugu had finally found him. The lunar General finally turned to face the strategist. As usual, the strange man was floating on his palanquin behind him, avoiding the torchlight.

"Gyobu." Mitsunari made said calmly, calling him by his childhood nickname.

The man seemed relieved that his master finally spoke to him, he let his palanquin float beside Mitsunari, raising his eyes to look at the lord of the Toyotomi's imposing statue.

"It is a tragedy that the stars brought upon us." He began with his croaked voice damaged by his disease. "They took our Lord Hideyoshi but also lord Hanbei ..." he trailed his sentence, leaving it to Mitsunari to finish it.

But the young samurai had returned to contemplating his lord's image. Considering his comrade's word, everything clearly came back to him now... this had happened after that coward Ieyasu had fled.

The sadness of the loss of someone loved and important to him had left Mitsunari empty and exhausted. It was with difficulty that he still had the strength to hate Ieyasu then and yet it was this rage that prompted him to carry on, all directed toward one man. Mitsunari wasn't an idiot. He knew Ieyasu was too far away to be pursued now.

And there was Hanbei abandoned in Odawara ... how was he going to face the handsome man now ? How was he going to tell him that he had failed miserably?

With the help of the soldiers who hadn't fled with Ieyasu, they transported the giant's lifeless body to Odawara camp.

He had thought he would have found Hanbei where he had left him, beside the bodies of those two presumptuous dragons. Mitsunari was too concerned about Ieyasu's betrayal, too devastated by the Hideyoshi's disappearance to ever imagine that Hanbei could have tried to follow him in his state.

It was underestimated the handsome man's strength of will. For him too, Hideyoshi was his everything and that was one of the reason that forced the respect Mitsunari had for him. Hanbei had held until he finds his protege.. When he saw Hideyoshi with him, he had collapsed.

Hanbei state had worsened, but Mitsunari still refused to believe that the Toyotomi's strategist wouldn't recover.

The young man had rushed toward the oldest when he saw him fall face first on the ground. Soldiers had preceded him and had already put Hanbei in a more comfortable position when he joined them.

The look on Hanbei's face suddenly stopped him. The red color of blood at the corners of his lips contrasted with the pallor of death on his face. But still, the handsome man was smiling with the most beautiful smiles Mitsunari had ever seen on anyone. He dared not tell him what had happened.

Hanbei had reached out to him and Mitsunari had hesitated to take the offered hand because in a sense he too had betrayed Hideyoshi, he had also the trust Hanbei had in him. The young man stood frozen, staring at the handsome man while he retreated his hand, laying it on his chest, becoming weaker with each new second. Hanbei's expression didn't chance after Mitsunari reject, his lavender eyes staring blurringly at him like he couldn't see him, his irises reflecting another world.

"You did it. You ... saved Hideyoshi." he said under his breath.

Mitsunari wanted to shout that it was wrong, that he had done nothing of all this. He was weak, powerless when facing a treason he had thought impossible. It was useless because Hanbei had already joined Lord Hideyoshi in the other world.

Mitsunari found himself alone in the dark. Lost. He was unable to say what had happened next. What he did, how they returned to Osaka. Everything was darkness and suffering from then. He remembered the pain. In fact that was the only thing he could recall to have felt.

"Grief is another trial ... but as long as our enemy is still breathing the time to regret our dead will not be granted to us." Otani's somber voice brought him back to the present.

Mitsunari turned to his companion. The only one who stayed with him. How long before he would also leave him? It didn't mattered that the man was eaten away by leprosy, Mitsunari wouldn't let him go away, not as long as Ieyasu still live.

"Only you could avenge the memory of Lord Hideyoshi and preserve the glory of the Toyotomi." the man went on, seeking to motivate Mitsunari. "A leader who doesn't eat and doesn't sleep will soon be good for nothing. Shouldn't you bear Lord Hideyoshi's legacy ?"

So that was like this? He had come to give him a lecture. How his health was more important than avenging Hideyoshi's death?

"Hideyoshi was made to rule over these lands, not me. I won't find rest before the traitors are bathing in their own blood." Mitsunari roared.

"Ieyasu his back on Mikawa cliff, and other clans already joined him. We should-"

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Stop pronounce that traitor name within these walls! I don't care how you will do it, I don't care what I will have to. you could use me as you see fit as long as this pig and all those who follow him are destroyed. "Mitsunari exploded, releasing his anger on his last ally.

Otani's mask hid his distorted smile. "All for you, my lord. Hanbei had already prepared some plans, we will start from the south to regain strength and soon your wishes will be satisfied." he said, bowing. He couldn't restrain a slight sneer.

Mitsunari seemed to regain a semblance of calm. "Well, come to my room later to discuss it. I'll go make myself clean."

Otani stayed behind, watching his lord's back as he descended the steps of the mausoleum. He gazed for a moment at the stars through the open roof.

"Soon every person on this earth will experience the same pain as my lord. Ieyasu ... this man who is responsible for your misery ... what fate the sky hold for him?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai soldiers were marching in formation, heading for the battlefield with discipline and conviction. All men were standing uprighted,, fallowing their new general to a battle that veterans had already experienced several times. No one doubted Yukimura's ability to direct them, if there had been any doubt before, it had been cleared when the red demon had claimed loud and clear :

"As long as my heart beats, no one will bring dishonor upon the brave of Kai today!"

Maybe they weren't supposed to have heard that, since the young tiger had addressed to his fellow ninja. But Yukimura's voice had always been strong. Still, he was surprised when the soldier responded together in a stimulating clamor. So he contented to smile at them, continuing to make his mount advance before them to guide the army through the land.

The air had begun to get colder as the troops came closer to the battlefield. Echigo's mountain in the distance seemed to shine in their whiteness. The more they advanced towards their destination, the lower the temperature seemed to descend and soon their cheeks and exposed body parts were turning red from the cold.

The soft trickle of the river reached their ears, no sound other than their horses steps could disturb the place. Yet, the Uesugi clan's men were there on the Kawanakajima plain, separated by a ford. They waited patiently, the Lord Kenshin on his white horse watching them approach and get into their formation, his eyes never leaving Yukimura's fiery form.

Thick and heavy snow flakes began to cover the ground and an amazed whisper spread between the men of Kai. Rare was the snow in this season, few were the men who had grown old enough to experience a year cold enough to see the snow fall before winter.

"Is it some kind of magic?" wondered one of the senior officers posted beside Yukimura.

The young general couldn't answer him. His gaze was still fixated on Kenshin, and only Sasuke knew Yukimura enough to know about the non-verbal exchange between the two men. What they were saying belonged only to both of them.

Some men began to slightly show their fear when some of the river began to be covered by a thin transparent layer of ice.

"He brought the cold of the mountains with him!" a soldier blurted out.

Yukimura silenced the murmurs and exclamations, raising his hand up in the air. Glancing at them over his shoulder, he reassured his men.

"The War God challenges us brave of Kai! Many times with your my lord has succeeded in holding him! It's not today that Uesugi would make us tremble with fear!" Yukimura exclaimed.

Sasuke remained speechless after listening to Yukimura, a few hours before he was confiding his fear and now here he was motivating his troops as a great general would. The ninja had always had faith in Shingen, but this time was different, it was to risky for Yukimura ... if the young man failed...

He feared what Kenshin could do to test his young master.

The hesitation was quickly replaced by a new supporting clamor for Yukimura. The men got ready as they were waiting for their orders, eying the other army from the other side of the river.

"Hey," Sasuke said, "Is it really you, Yukimura? Or did the other one came back?" Sasuke asked with a teasing tone, unconsciously seeking to evacuate his own uncertainty and his own tension.

He was expecting for Yukimura to denies him with a sulky expression, but against all odds, the general gave him a small smile.

"I can't feel it in me anymore, Sasuke. Maybe that thanks to you I finally managed to make it go away." Yukimura said with confidence.

The ninja seemed skeptical at first , then he folded his arms behind his head. "Yare, yare." He said.  
Then further down, he whispered. "I didn't know one could get rid of a possession this easily."

Kai's men were not so used to fight in such weather conditions while men from Echigo lived in the mountain snow. When spring came, Echigo was a beautiful green and flowery land ... but otherwise the temperatures were rough and hard, it was a welcoming land only in appearance. A land that accommodated only those who used to live there.

Kawanakajima was between Kai and Echigo, a land near Ueda and which since long ago was granted to the Sanada, so Yukimura was proud to defend it today, not only for his lord. Kenshin was an honorable opponent, his lord's estimated rival and somehow Yukimura knew he couldn't have hoped for a better opponent for his first battle without his Oyakata-sama's support. Well, of course he had often had to act alone with his own squad but ha had always acted to match a strategy, always with the shadow of Shingen behind him.

Today he wouldn't have this protection.

As he had reminded his brave, it wasn't the first conflict between Shingen and Kenshin at this very place, from a mere skirmish to a full battle, no one had ever really emerged victorious. Yukimura showing confidence toward his men because it was what Shingen had always shown him, but deep down he was afraid of not being able to reach their expectation.

No, it wasn't quite that. Rather, he knew he could do it, but at what price? Without his Oyakata-sama to guide him, the young tiger of Kai felt like a cub in his first hunt, left alone by his parents. The baby tiger had no choice but to fight and rise if he wanted to live trough this. Yes, it was exactly what Yukimura had to do, if he was beginning to doubt himself, it would be his death.

The snow continued to fall while none of the two generals seemed ready to give the first order to advance. Each armies remained on their side of the ford, not leaving the adopted formation. Yukimura was getting impatient as his hot blood tended to rush his choice. Meeting Kenshin's icy stare helped him cool down, but as time went on, the young tiger was beginning to wonder why the man persisted in showing no sign of hostility.

"Sasuke," Yukimura finally called out his aide.

The ninja tensed as he waited for the orders.

"I'm going to meet Kenshin, alone." Yukimura stated.

"What, but-" Sasuke protested, there was no way he would leaves Yukimura alone. "If he just want to parley, just send me or another messenger!" all this inspired him no good.

"No, it's between him and me. I would never inherit the tiger spirit if I do not know how to act on my own."

The ninja didn't even have time intervene, the young man gave a kick to his horse, heading towards the big red bridge that connected the two sides of the river. A surprised murmur passed among the soldiers.

"Stand your ground." Sasuke ordered .

The soldiers stopped their movement, now looking with worried eyes at their general who was heading straight to the enemy. Sasuke growled for a moment, muttering after this airhead who wouldn't listen to his advices. He didn't really like disobeying direct orders, but he hated even more the idea that he could find himself without an employer because he had failed to protect him ... it would be not good on his resume.

Damn, he missed the stupid and naive, he missed their futile conversations, he missed their peaceful moment ... he missed Kojuuro a lot too... Yukimura was selfish to go to fight alone, Sasuke needed to let of some steam too.

Moreover, he had a very bad feeling about Kenshin intentions. And he couldn't really understand what he should fear the most ... well it was too late to stop things anyway, so he could only support Yukimura's decision.

A dark shape stopped short Yukimura's progression. His horse reared and protested after being forced to stop so abruptly. The black form straightened up with grace and sensuality, revealing the Kasuga's slender figure, her long blond bangs fluttering in the wind. Her face was troubled by a murderous expression, her amber eyes accentuating it.

Yukimura's hand instinctively sought his spears at his side.

"Since he learned the fall of the tiger he changed ... I can't let you approach him while in this state. Even if it mean disobeying."

The Kunai she threw at the young tiger was arrested in mid-flight by a large Shuriken, the shock causing a deafening clang. Each weapon returned to its owner and the young woman's resentment became even greater when she found Sasuke before her.

"Always so quick to react Kasuga" he said.

"Sarutobi! Go away, I don't want to fight against you." the young woman yelled at the other ninja.

However she contradicted herself when she went after him, trying to hit him with a kick to go past him and reach Yukimura. Sasuke had to make little effort to parry her. Didn't she noticed that her current state of mind made her too predictable?

"I'll be your opponent if you will. You should understand what he is feeling, right? Your lord. You can go ahead general, I'll take care of her."

Yukimura nodded, jumping from his horse he grabbed his spears and tried to cross the bridge.

The Kunoichi rested on the wooden edge of the bridge, she raised her arms above her head, she had five kunai in each hand and it was like those were now attached to glowing strings between the falling snowflakes.

"No way!" she threw, trying to block Yukimura again.

"I told you I'm your opponent!" Sasuke said while he launched an air attack to disrupt the young woman.

Forced to return her attention back to the other ninja, she angrily when Yukimura gave her an apologetic as he got behind her. Sasuke wriggled to keep her focused on him, but whatever he does, she always tried to return to Yukimura. He had no choice but to use words to finally get a rise from her.

"Kasuga! Did You forgot what Oyakata-sama asked from your lord ? It's up to Kenshin to impose this ordeal to Yukimura! You wouldn't betray his trust too, huh?"

"My Lord is... my lord is ... he shouldn't answer to that man every whim !" she protested angrily.

She could not quite formulate what she felt. It was like the little world she had built around him would collapses anytime now, more than ever she felt Kenshin was in danger and she didn't know why.

"Jealousy is an ugly vice." he said, teasing her.

Sasuke dodged the attack with a back-flip. He contented to avoid her attacks as long as Kasuga wouldn't prevent Yukimura to go to face his trial anymore.

Yukimura slowed his pace when he came near Kenshin. Echigo's soldier stood up when they saw him coming near their lord, but the beautiful man gave them no orders, not even when Yukimura stopped a few meters in front of him. He quietly dismounted from his white horse. His footsteps crunched in the snow as he raised his hand towards the veiled sky, collecting the flakes in his gloved palm.

"This snow is even colder and frozen since my heart has stilled after hearing the news of his fall." he said.

Yukimura for a moment was confused by the man's words, then he pointed his spear towards Kenshin.

"Lord Kenshin! I am honored to confront you in the name of Oyakata-sama, I-"

"Oh?" Kenshin interrupted him, "Did the young tiger had finally earned its stripes?"

"I-I am no longer the young tiger of Kai! I'm now an adult tiger and I'll prove it today!"

Kenshin found a semblance of a smile, his hand fell slowly over his sword scabbard and drew it without further delay. His battle stance was familiar to Yukimura, but the tiger couldn't help but be intimidated facing the man. He just did everything he can no to let it be seen.

"Show me what you have been taught by that man!"

Kenshin's blade split air creating a flurry of snow. Yukimura's fighting instinct instantly wakened and he answered with his spear's fire.

Kenshin was an opponent that rivaled Yukimura's speed, the range of his long sword canceling the advantage that the red general had with his spears. It was difficult to reach the man ... and really different from what Yukimura was used to after so many duels with Masamune.

Had he been lazy, getting used to fight against only one opponent ?

But he knew by hearth the attacks, the parries and the counter attacks that man inflicted on him, even if he always had only been a witness to it.

Once or twice, Yukimura felt like he had the upper hand, only to systematically be rejected back. The spears in his hands had become heavy and difficult to carry, it was as if something prevented him to handle them with as much precision as he would have wished.

Yukimura came to nothing. Snow disturbed his field of view, the fire of his soul wasn't hot enough to prevent the cold from bitting him. Yukimura was losing the fight.

Kenshin's blade suddenly passed his guard, slashing his arm. Yukimura blood spread on the white snow, the crimson drops contrasting with the immaculate purity that had covered the ground.

The tiger froze, his eyes remained locked on the red spots.

"You seem to have lost yourself somewhere, young tiger." Kenshin said, emphasizing on the young, "In the past your eyes, like mine, reflected that rival you aspired to surpass... but now..."

The religious man seemed to have reached Yukimura's heart, and when the youngest looked up to him, his eyes shone with a new splendor.

"Oyakata-sama has faith in me!" Yukimura roared, brandishing his spears again.

"But ... you did go in battle without thinking." Kenshin sheathed his sword. Turning his back on Yukimura, he slowly returned towards his soldiers.

Yukimura found himself shocked by this gesture, wounded in his ego that his lord's estimated rival would refuses to fight him, but as he tried to fallow him, his foot sank into the ground. A sudden crunching sound made him look at his feet.

Another almost sickening crack sounded when he noticed that the fragile ice was slowly breaking under him.

Sasuke had always kept an eye on the battle that opposed Kenshin and his young master, a difficult task considering the fact that the blond kunoichi wasn't going easy on him. Each taunt he threw to destabilize made her stronger and more determined, and he had to admit that the Kasuga of his childhood, the tomboy who brawled all the time, had indeed changed.

Everything happened in a second, he too hadn't noticed how much Kenshin had pushed Yukimura toward the river. He too couldn't only hear the sharp crack of the ice.

"Yukimura !" He threw when his master fell into the freezing water.

Kasuga let him go when he rushed to help his master, herself unable to be realize that it was her sweet lord Kenshin who pushed Yukimura into the icy water, maybe sending him to death. She refused to believe what she had just seen.

The falling snow was more and more abundant and reduced visibility but Sasuke was sure about something, Yukimura should already have come out to the surface! There wasn't much ice and his armor pieces weren't heavy enough to drag him to the bottom, something was wrong ...

Yukimura saw the gray sky through the cold and glazed surface above him. He felt the darkness swallow him but he didn't want to fight against it. It reminded him of the warmth he had felt when Oichi, Oda Nobunaga's little sister had tried to drag him with her in here eternal night.

More than ever he felt the urge to give up taking over his body, like the water that filled his lungs gradually. Once again he was more than tempted to leave everything behind him, to forget everything that brought suffering upon him and he was given the chance to let it go. Shingen disappointment, his disgrace, the beast that lurked within him and waited with him unable to know about his true intention... the broken heart he was struggling to pick up the pieces ... if he died as a warrior, all of this wouldn't be mattering anymore, right?

"Idiot!" a voice yelled at hims suddenly.

Yukimura couldn't remember when he had closed his eyes, but the sudden warmth that wrapped around his frozen body helped him to open them.

He was surprised to recognize the silhouette eying him from the other side of the surface, brown hair were partially hiding his face but the two antler on his head and the blue scales on the hand that was reaching toward him could only belong to a person.

Only bubbles came out of Yukimura's mouth when he tried to call the man above him. He hadn't realized that he had swallowed so much water.

Then suddenly, the reaching hand plunged under the water, its sapphire claws closed around the six pieces pendant that adorned Yukimura's neck.

"You don't have the right to give up! You have to keep your promise, too!" the man voice growled.

Yukimura was pulled out of the water and he painfully coughed out all the water he had swallowed. He coughed and spat, the cold already shaking his wet body with uncontrollable shivering.

"This is madness! Did you wanted to kill him?" Sasuke's voice seemed muffled in his ears even though he could tell the ninja was screaming.

He felt the other snuggling against him, trying to bring him as much heat as he could provide.

"That was his test and he passed. You didn't give up life so easily."

Yukimura blurred vision recovered enough to see Kenshin put a blanket around his shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't need to inherit the tiger spirit, Sanada Yukimura, it has always been in you. You aren't weak because you are alone without your master, but It's not a weakness to ask for help too ... Echigo would provide assistance to Kai. "he stated, crouching beside Yukimura.

The youngest was beginning to understand what the other wanted to show him, what the other had wanted to do ... everything had to do with his will to live? ... still, Yukimura was ... so confused.

"Kenshin-dono?" Yukimura asked, his voice a little hoarse.

But then, Yukimura suddenly rose up, rejecting Sasuke's arms and trowing the blanket away, he held up Kenshin eyes.

"I thought you would have been able to get rid of this good for nothing host God of War, and you as a new host would of been more helpful. But I guess that in the end you wouldn't have been able to satisfy me if you aren't capable of it taking a single, worthless life. Well, it seems that I'm stuck with that idiot with a too pure heart ... "

"Yukimura !" Sasuke yelled trying to seize his arm.

The young man didn't let the other do as he pleased and viciously twisted the arm that was trying to touch him. Sasuke cried out.

"Shut up! Be patient ! I'll give back your idiot master in due time !" He yelled at Sasuke, a slight southern accent in his voice while he rejected the ninja back on the ground.

"Who are you?" Kenshin whispered menacingly, stepping back, his hand on his sword.

Kasuga placed herself immediately before her lord. "It's a demon !" she stated.

"Thank you for the obvious," Yukimura rolled his eyes, "These lands were mine before ... I can say that I hate what you've done to it. But be warned that soon, my kinds will come together and you all would be powerless against Orochi. "

"Orochi". Kenshin spoke as if the word was poison on his tongue.

Sasuke tried to reach his young master again, taking advantage of the fact that he was turned toward Kenshin, he rose up and tried to encircle him with both his arms.

"Yukimura." he shouted again praying for the youngest to hear him.

"You annoy me!" the other exclaimed.

.  
He pushed Sasuke down with a simple gesture, preventing any movement by blocking him with his foot, the pressure he exerted made Sasuke's bones give a crushing sound. Kasuga uttered an exclamation of surprise.

"I won't let you! Yukimura isn't your puppet" the ninja grumbled between moans of pain.

"Um, you think so? But everything has already begun." the other stated.

Then his murderous went back on Kenshin and lightning seemed to pass between the two men.

Yukimura's features relaxed and his eyes closed when he fell heavily to the ground. Sasuke barely had the time to caught him in his arms before he hurt himself, he somehow felt more at ease when he heard Yukimura's steady breathing.

"Don't consider yourself victorious too soon, Orochi demon ..." Kenshin whispered.

**TBC**

Thank you for reading, feedback will be appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here too:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://i-am-naminette.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**beta : Fantasia di tempesta**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 14**

When the letters inked on the paper before him seemed to blur no matter how hard he stared at them, the young general of Tokugawa clan knew that he needed a break. Ieyasu rubbed his closed eyelids with his thumbs, helping his tired eyes to rest. He let out a tired sigh, exhausted by all the political work that he had done since he left the Toyotomi clan. He stood up, tried to stretch his legs, and opened the sliding door leading into an inner garden.

A pleasant breeze passed through his hair as he closed his eyes and caught a whiff of Mikawa's sandy cliffs carried by the wind.

Ieyasu flashed a wide smile when he noticed that he wasn't as alone as he thought. Judging from the birds that landed all over his armor-clad shoulders, Honda Tadakatsu, his vassal, had waited for him on the terrace for some time.

"Tadakatsu?" Ieyasu called out, startling some birds by his sudden sputter.

The half-man, half-machine retainer raised his head, dropping a handful of seeds he had held in one hand. He tried to get up out of respect for his lord but didn't do so as Ieyasu rushed to convince him to stay in his current position while reminding him what would happen if the other got up so suddenly. The patio roof would certainly be destroyed.

Once he was sitting again and Ieyasu laughter had subsided, Tadakatsu emitted a whirring and accusing sounds toward his lord.

Ieyasu looked slightly ashamed as he ran a hand on his nape. "I know that I work too much. But if I stop now, everything I've done so far will be nothing," the young man replied. He got reprimanded with a clicking noise from the other.

"Okay! Okay!" said Ieyasu jokingly, his friend's insistence amused him. "I promise, I'll go eat something right now, is this good?"

Tadakatsu was about to respond with another sound of his own when a different voice echoed.

"Lord Tokugawa?" A soldier called from the office room.

"I'm here," Ieyasu replied instinctively.

The soldier then put his head through the door leading to the garden, his relieved expression disappearing to make way for a more formal look, he stood right when he presented his report to his lord.

"Lord Todo and Lord Ikeda are here to request an audience with you, my lord. They wish to join you to fight against Ishida Mitsunari," the man assured.

Ieyasu flashed another bright smile. "Tell them I'll meet them soon."

The man did so after a final bow, leaving Ieyasu alone with Tadakatsu. The solar general didn't turn back to face his friend, but Tadakatsu knew his smile disappeared when he said:

"It is when we suffer the most that we must show them the most beautiful smile we can muster, so that they keep their faith in the future. Don't you think so, Tadakatsu?"

Tadakatsu didn't have the heart to respond. Perhaps it was because he was half-machine, after all.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Saying that Tsuruhime was energetic was a severe underestimation and Keiji had to learn it the hard way.

At first, he was quite happy with the idea of the girl accompanying him for the rest of his journey home. The wanderer never refused a little company, plus he still felt bad for leaving the wonderful woman that was Magoichi when he just made her acquaintance. He would see her again, of course, because he knew she was the right one for him.

However, he somewhat regretted accepting the very moment when they came off the boat and she immediately started talking and blamed his manners with a lady - right after bidding their goodbyes to both Magoichi and Motochika - as he reached out to help her down to the dock.

He stared at the pirate for a moment while preparing his horse, another valuable travel companion who was much abused during the attack of the ship; Keiji could never give enough thanks to the crew for the great care they had brought to his horse. The Maeda vagabond had therefore signified by his eyes that he would return as soon as he can, and he wouldn't let Motochika get out without explanation concerning the pain that afflicted him.

'Orochi... what does it stand for?'

Tsuruhime didn't hesitate to get on the horse for a second but Keiji immediately knew that it was most likely the first time she saw one.

"Are you a cow?" She asked the animal, confirming Keiji's suspicion.

It was at this moment Keiji realized that the journey would probably be very long and very painful.

The miko didn't fail to ask him questions, filling the air with different words and sounds of wonder - sometimes sounding too high-pitched to be enjoyable. Every sapling or blades of grass would be interesting for her and every trivial thing seemed to be something new in her eyes. Keiji wouldn't dare talking about the people they met on the road. She addressed them a hello of course, because she have manners, but her voice when she asked question about them to Keiji could only reach their ears, as she wouldn't wait for them to be out of their hearing range. And it was quite embarrassing.

It was certainly exhausting, but extremely refreshing, too. Keiji had to admit that despite his nascent headache, it felt good traveling with her. He even found some joy and liked to respond as enthusiastically as she was.

After a while, they left the highway to continue on a less frequented forest road. Tsuruhime eventually run out of new questions about the environment and the people they met. Even so, she hadn't given up. She began asking questions about Keiji, about his private life, about what he loved or what he saw during his travels. It would have been easy to answer, since Keiji was inexhaustible when it came to his experiences, but only if he could stop her flow of questions first.

Somehow, it had to be karma... he began to understand that they were pretty much alike, after all. That was why the one-eyed dragon often pretended to have some urgent work to do and would sent Kojuuro to watch after him when Keiji paid visit to Oshu with lots of new stories to share…. He finally understood that constant talking could quickly become too much for someone with a temperament like Masamune. When they pointed it out to him, Keiji pouted a little and thought that he wasn't appreciated as much as he would have expected.

Oddly enough, Motochika sincerely liked him, but seemed to hate the girl's character. Keiji understood almost everything when it came to love and he liked to think he was good at judging characters. Even so, he would still have some problems when it came to understanding every single thing about people.

Speaking of Tsuruhime, she had been silent for several minutes now. Keiji looked over his shoulders and saw her childish face wearing a smile too sad for the girl.

She was sitting sidesaddle behind him, her hands firmly gripping the saddle despite the smooth stance the horse had.

"What are you thinking about?" Keiji asked, curious to know what could disturb such an enthusiastic person.

"My home," she answered truthfully. "I was so eager to bring my predictions to the pirate... so I left without telling anyone. But, I don't like to worry them."

The vagabond's expression was one of empathy, knowing exactly what was going through the miko's mind himself.

"You ran away from your home, right?" He asked with a slightly amused laughter.

She puffed her cheeks angrily and immediately protested. "No! They knew very well that I had to leave. It's just that…," her shoulders fell and she made a little sheepish smile. "I didn't really have the permission to leave," she confessed.

Keiji's laughter boomed. "I went through that, too."

"Really?" She exclaimed, as if Keiji's remarkably similar experience was an incredible thing.

"You'll understand when we arrive at Kaga," he replied with a nod.

He quickly turned back to the road in order to hide the fearful grimace that flashed across his face. He knew that he too would understand... he had ran over the line this time, two full years without visiting home even once…. He already knew how his aunt, Matsu, would react. And it was not going to be pretty.

His previous sentence seemed to have thrown a comfortable and relaxing silence between them. Well, relatively silent, since he could still hear Tsuruhime humming a tune behind him.

That was when he noticed that, in fact, he already was missing the girl's incessant chatter. It was almost silly to have thought it was kinda annoying right now. Especially because it seemed that it was his turn to speak if he wanted to continue the conversation.

"Why were you so adamant about coming with me, especially if you don't have the right to leave from your home?"

Keiji decided to simply return to their previous conversation, too curious to know what had prompted such a young miko to disobey her orders and leave the warmth of her home. He felt her shrugging behind him when she answered.

"To be honest, I don't really know what made me do it. It's just that there's something inside me, telling me to go with Maeda Keiji. And I had always been told to have faith in what my heart says." She asserted putting one of her hand on her chest.

Keiji smiled. Just a great need to travel, eh? How old was he when it took him? When the curiosity to see the wonderful world around him had become too high to bear? When the desire to meet people like Masamune, Motochika, Yukimura and even Tsuruhime had become as necessary as breathing?

"Anyway, you'll not regret the trip. You see, I can assure you that Toshiie and Matsu are very nice people, and I have never met a cook better than Matsu in the whole country...," he said with pride. "... well, Sasuke isn't bad when he's paired up with Kojuuro…," he finished in a whisper.

He heard the girl chuckle behind him. "You seem to hold them dearly. Hearing you talking about them really makes me want to meet them in person. I just wonder why you don't spend more time with them."

Keiji always had trouble hearing about that revelation and he still had trouble admitting it himself. He didn't know why he would go back home so rarely when he liked his family this much. The easiest answer he had, though holding a small amount of truth, sounded false. Yet it was the one he gave to Tsuruhime.

"Don't tell anyone about it, okay?" He asked, teasing her with a false air of secrecy.

"I'm a big girl. I know how to distinguish what should and what shouldn't be repeated," she answered, offended by his lack of trust.

Keiji took the girl's remark into account and went on. "I sometime feel like I put myself between them... I mean, they love each other so much; I don't want to be a bother for them. And the wanderer life calls for me, I don't even know if one day, I would find a place to stay."

The end of his sentence was a lie to anyone who knew how often he came back to Echigo. In fact, it was way more often than the time he came to Kaga.

Tsuruhime nodded, considering his answer. She was a shrine maiden, so Keiji didn't doubt one second that she could understand more through his word than he could himself. She was nice enough not to comment on that.

Then she let out a languished sigh. "If only my twilight ninja could love me as much as this," she said, letting out another sigh.

Keiji nearly fell from his horse. Stunned by the mere fact that he had her wrong all along, the girl wasn't reading him at all. No, she was pretty much in love and the mere mention of a couple had thrown her miles away from here.

Ohoh! Maybe love played a huge part in what motivated the girl to leave, after all. That was the kind of adventure that spoke to Keiji.

"Uh, hehe," he chuckled when he heard her sigh again. "A first love is a wonderful thing, it has to be cherished because it's fragile like a cherry blossom," he encouraged.

"When he saved me from some bandits, his fiery hair sways with the wind and black feathers flutter all around him. He was so wonderful," she replied with pleasure.

Keiji could almost hear the stars in her eyes reflected in her voice. It was a great story, indeed; a man saved this innocent girl and she now had her eyes only for him. This was the very reason that he fought for peace in this warring country. It was for helping those kind of stories to grow in people's hearts, but he would never dare to tell Tsuruhime about it.

Nevertheless, it was time to end this conversation because the great door of Maeda's territory could be seen at the path's end.

"We've reached our destination," Keiji indicated.

He felt Tsuruhime move on his horse, probably trying to see over his broad shoulders.

"It's a good thing. I'm dying for a good bath and a good meal."

Once again, Keiji couldn't suppress a chuckle.

They stopped in front of the large wooden gate, and Keiji dismounted to greet the guard who was waiting there.

"Lord Keiji!" The man in tan armor exclaimed.

The man waved at him and hurried to assist him when the wanderer reached to help the girl down his horse. He arrived just in time to see her put her foot down and give her thanks to Keiji.

The smile Keiji turned to him quickly erased when the wandered took notice of the frown plastered on the soldier's face.

"Something wrong?" Keiji asked instantly.

"Something terrible happened," asserted the guard, shaking his head. "Lady Matsu is missing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Motonari couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so serene in his life. He smiled so often these days that his cheeks ached when he got to bed. Nothing was bothering him now, the only thing that mattered was learning Xavi's precept and appreciating his dear sun through the palace's walls.

He wasn't ready to admit it, but he also appreciated the ceremonial dance session orchestrated by Sorin. The young preacher was a nice project manager and Motonari was happy to have become his aide-de-camp. He could say that he was truly happy. He had felt love for one man for whom it was hardly more important than another sunrise, now he could share all the love he had in him with people appreciating its value.

Sitting on a terrace and enjoying the good weather, he was reading a book in a quiet and relaxing silence when his fox ears began to quiver, capturing sound vibrations before it reached his human ears. It was the sound of heels tapping on marble floor approaching him.

"There you are, my dear Sunday!" said the small blond when he saw him.

Displaying a smile, Motonari rose to greet the missionary, dusting his black dress with his hand.

"You seem quite restless, Sorin. However, it's not the time for us to sing, if I'm not mistaken," Motonari remarked.

"No, no, you're not wrong. I was looking for you. I wanted your opinion on one thing... and it seems I can't find Muneshige anywhere." His agitation was visible enough in the lively gestures he made with his hands accompanying his words.

The kitsune blinked when he heard his superior in Xavism's request. Now that he thought about it, it had been several days since anybody heard of Sorin's giant handyman. Well, not since a dispute erupted between them. There were even rumors about Muneshige slapping Sorin. Motonari didn't dare to imagine such a thing. A vassal slapping his lord, this was impossible in a place bathed in Xavi's love.

"I'm listening," Motonari replied. "What is it?"

"We need more money to organize Xavi's festival! I want to assign this task to you, as treasurer of Xavi."

Motonari was touched by this honor. At that time, he would gladly leave to advocate his love throughout the country if Sorin requested for it. The territory of Aki didn't have much more wealth compared to its neighbors. Motonari's glory resided in his powerful army and the diversity of his people instead his personal wealth. Even so, Motonari spent much of it in his military budget to design new weapons - something that felt so distant to him, now that his soul was at peace.

However, he knew someone whose thirst for adventure always brought more money.

"My territory is at Xavi's service, and if that isn't enough, I know a pirate whose treasure we can borrow."

Sorin seemed more than delighted with this idea.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A shiver ran through Motochika's body. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his body, pulling the edges of his jacket to cover himself. From the horizon, he could see Shikoku Island and he was almost relieved to notice that the only light he spotted was not the one coming from a fire but that of a setting sun, coloring the land in red and orange.

He heard Magoichi approaching him, but he didn't turn away from his island to face the young woman.

"Thank you for lending me your ship," he said.

"It's the least we can do. I almost destroyed yours, after all," she replied.

Motochika frowned. Looking back, this woman had attacked him for a reason, after all. He knew how intelligent she was. There was no way she didn't knew of the consequences that her actions could have. Was she trying to atone her wrongdoings towards him?

"I don't know what would have happened if Hideyoshi took this land from me," he began, trying not to sound accusing. "When it comes to clans, you're exactly like me. The clan means more than everything else, but you should have known that this man was dangerous. He would turn my people into slaves just to torture me in prison… if I didn't lose my head first."

Motochika finally turned to face the woman, plunging his ocean blue eyes into the gunner's brown ones. "Men like him always thirst for more power. I saw it in his eyes."

Magoichi stared back without flinching, her arms crossed over her chest. She wouldn't let herself be unsettled by the pirate's words. She had done what she thought was right for her clan, even if she had to go against an old friend. She would certainly do it again when necessary. The times had changed and only those who could adapt will survive. It wasn't her problem if Motochika refused to see that.

She finally shrugged. "What's done is done. Now he's gone and your people are safe... who knows, maybe it will be you who will destroy them." She accused him in turn.

Motochika shook his head because he knew she could be right. No one had been cursed by Orochi for hundreds of years, making the legend behind the creature fall into oblivion. Some people still pass down the precautions to take against its malice. Motochika was grateful that his father was one of those people, but in a world where magical forces declined and slowly becoming useless, so much things had been lost forever.

Only the gods knew what the creature would push him to do.

"I won't let myself be ruled by an entity that nobody remembers," Motochika muttered, resting his forearms on the railing in a more relaxed position.

"Are you sure it's Orochi? There are still plenty of malevolent entities who relied on possessions." Magoichi questioned him.

"There aren't many beings who are able to possess a descendant of the Oni." Motochika replied with a sigh. "You know the same story as much as I do…. I can't be wrong, all the signs are there."

"You mean the marks and all the stupid things your father told to scare us when we were kids?" She insisted.

"I just hope that Ieyasu will answer my letters soon," was the only valid response that came to his mind.

Silence fell between them when Shikoku's first harbor came into sight, Magoichi was about to leave to give her orders to her crew.

"You rely too much on your supposed friends."

Motochika only continued to scrutinize his land as he heard her turn and left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like the first time it happened, Yukimura remembered everything the other did after his fight with Kenshin. His eyes widened at the words and gestures that weren't his own, even if it was done by his own body, along with the dark thoughts which he was aware of but couldn't hear. The young tiger had seen and experienced horrible things on the battlefield, but this was something he found most distressing and frightening by far. Not being be able to be the master of his own body had become an anguish of his daily life and he had no choice but to live with it until a solution was found.

So, when Kenshin wished to officially speak with him, he initially refused the request. He was still far too shaken by his experiences. He even injured Sasuke, dammit! How could his master's rival could still want to be in the same room with him was beyond him.

But another part of him, the part that he knew was courageous and steadfast, refused to let go without a fight and it was this part that led him to accept the meeting.

While he couldn't remember what happened after he lost consciousness, Yukimura knew that Echigo's soldiers accompanied the men of Kai back to Ueda. For that, he was grateful and slightly appeased to be allowed time to regain his conscience after such a trial with friendly souls behind him.

Yukimura also ordered after the incident to never be left alone again. Someone had to monitor his every moment to prevent the demon lurking within him to have the opportunity to do anything more dangerous. And even if Yukimura felt bad after hurting him, even though he knew that once the demon won, his friend was likely to be hurt again - he couldn't entrust this task to anyone other than Sasuke. Yukimura had more trust in the ninja than in any other man.

The samurai knew his friend would have the strength to kill him if necessary.

Kenshin had always preferred the silence of the tea room more than the castle meeting room. Glancing at Kasuga, who was practicing the tea ceremony with ease, the three men were now ready to talk. Yukimura was sitting on his heels with Sasuke at his right and Kenshin in front of him offered a sympathetic smile.

"Be without fear, young tiger. The evil that affects you isn't unknown to me," Kenshin began, breaking the long silence that had followed the civilities.

Yukimura's back straightened up, his eyes searched for Sasuke. He hesitated to speak, fearing that his need to know more would be taken for restlessness.

Kenshin took his time to go on and watched as Yukimura squirmed in discomfort in his wait, taking the opportunity to teach the young man a lesson about patience.

Three cups of tea were served before the conversation resumed, one for Kenshin, one for Yukimura and after a short reflection, Kasuga finally gave one to Sasuke as well. Once everyone was served, the kunoichi sat silently next to her lord, her eyes occasionally coming to rest on Yukimura. The samurai hated the pity he saw in the girl's eyes.

It was only after Yukimura had drank and put his cup down that's the Lord of Echigo began his story.

"The devil at least had the courtesy, or should I say the pride, to reveal his name to us. It seems that one of the Orochi's head had taken over your heart, young tiger."

Yukimura lowered his head in shame. Ashamed to see nothing, ashamed of being so easily fooled by a demon, ashamed to be too presumptuous when he thought he had gotten rid of this evil by himself. How mortifying it was when he so stupidly fell into all the traps that had been set for him.

"This is the source of the shame that falls on me today, Uesugi-dono." Yukimura asserted as his jaw tightened.

Kenshin didn't change his expression when faced with the young man's confession of helplessness. Taking a sip from his tea cup, he said, "I think, rather than shame, you should feel somewhat honored to have been chosen by a creature as old and as powerful as Orochi."

He tried to reassure the younger one, even if he fully understood Yukimura's resentment.

The young man chose to continue to display his frown, unable to agree with the older man on this point. Choosing to ignore Yukimura's disapproval, the man resumed his story.

"The legend of Orochi has somewhat been lost. So, unfortunately, I can't pretend to know more than what has been told as a children's tale." Kenshin replied.

Yukimura and Sasuke exchanged glances. As a child, Yukimura loved listening to the stories and legends the ninja would tell him when he was able to put him to bed. Wanting to please his young master, Sasuke had learned stories of all kinds from all over the land of the rising sun, yet it was the first time they heard about Orochi's legend.

"Would you care to enlighten me with your wisdom?" Yukimura asked, curious to learn more about the devil who had broken into his heart.

The religious man chuckled a little laugh before speaking again, "I asked you to come to talk about everything I know. Isn't such setting suit a tale perfectly?"

Yukimura could only nod in approval. Somehow, a strange atmosphere made its way into the small pavilion. The fuming hearth that warmed the place had enveloped the room in a comforting feeling that Yukimura experienced only when he was under his beddings... or in Masamune's arms if he allowed himself such a thought. He almost would let himself be lulled to sleep by Kenshin's voice, if this story wasn't so important for him.

"You should feel grateful that Lord Kenshin is granting you the honor of sharing his knowledge. He could very well leave you with that possession on your own." Kasuga intervened, seemingly bothered by something while she had remained calm until then.

Kenshin smiled at her. "I'm grateful for your support, my beautiful blade. But, the help I offered to the young tiger right now is not a mere charity," he rebuked her.

Kasuga apologized profusely for her behavior, trying not to get carried away when she saw the discrete blink Sasuke sent to her.

"Be assured that I, Sanada Yukimura, am more than grateful for all the help offered by Lord Kenshin." Yukimura confidently asserted, effectively silencing the apprehension that the young woman had toward him.

Although amused by the whole scene, Kenshin had to clap his hands to bring everyone's attention back to the subject. It was like teaching a class of young children. Once all eyes riveted upon him, he finally continued his story.

"Orochi was demon who survived the Great War. It was a giant snake that was still feared by the population, even after the war," Kenshin told the other three as they listened closely.

"They say that he had eight heads and an immense body spanning over eight valleys and eight mountains. He could take down an entire domain or bring famine in one breath that held the worst disease if he wished to do so. Once a year, people presented him a girl to eat in as a part of their deal to ensure their safety."

Hearing this, Kasuga couldn't hold back a slight shudder. Her face revealed her aversion towards what she had just heard and restrained herself not to comment on the it. Even Yukimura seemed troubled by the idea that people can sacrifice an innocent person to a demon, despite how horrible and dangerous it was. The young samurai had often seen people act to protect their cause altogether, sacrificing a single person without a great cause to defend was something cowardly for him.

"And no one rebelled against this?" He couldn't help to ask.

Kenshin merely shrugged his elegant shoulders in response. Sasuke chose to answer for him, seeing that the man was messing with Yukimura.

"It was a different era. Besides, legends don't always reflect reality," the ninja reassured him.

Yukimura was still making an almost sulking expression. "Being possessed by such a creature is outrageous," his fist tightened on his knees.

Kenshin hid his chuckle behind one of his hands, placing the other on Kasuga's knee to reassure her. Again, he resumed his story.

"Do not be alarmed before knowing about the serpent's fate, as every tale ends badly for all evil. Like any other criminal, divine punishment finally got the better of him." Kenshin said, calling their curiosity.

"The snake made the mistake of wanting one of the emperor's daughters, the most beloved of the country, as a sacrifice. This was what finally broke the straw for the people who barely put up any resistance until then, as they were still weakened after the Great war. Soon after, a man of the name of Susanoo volunteered to save the princess. Deceiving the snake, he offered the beast eight liquor-vat of the most refined sake to drink, one for each head. Enticed by the fruity smell of the refined drink, the demon didn't refuse. Weakened by the drink, he couldn't resist against the hero's attacks and Susanoo cut each of its head, enclosing them within the liquor-vat and freed the princess. In return, the Emperor offered him his beloved daughter's hand." Kenshin paused to take a sip of tea.

"A just punishment, indeed. It was heroes like Susanoo who forged our country," Yukimura commented with a hint of pride in his voice. He would have liked to meet such a man in this era. He certainly would have been a formidable opponent to fight.

Kasuga and Sasuke both hummed their approval.

"And we are now at the exact point where the legend converged. I only know about one version, but I am certain that other versions exist as well." Kenshin wanted to finish his story, noticing that Yukimura's attention span wasn't that extensible.

"Like all legends dating from the Great War," Sasuke whispered in Yukimura's ear, reminding him how he had learned three different versions of his favorite story after meeting the dragon's oracles.

"It is said that Orochi's leading head, the eighth, used its last strength to conjure a curse before it was sealed. The curse states that each head will be able to return to earth, taking the body of a human being worthy of their greatness when the time comes and they will take revenge on those who had deceived them." Kenshin lowered his head with a sigh. "And this is where my knowledge ends. With the evidence that the curse is becoming reality before my eyes," the man stated while he let his crystal clear eyes fall upon Yukimura.

"Now the question is: as Susanoo's blood ran in almost every inhabitant of the land of the rising sun, what will the Orochi do to carry out his revenge?"

TBC

 

Well, another chapter went by. Suggestions? Comment? Theories? I'm listening so feel free to ask... But I won't spoil the rest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here too:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://i-am-naminette.tumblr.com/)


	15. part 15

 

**Part 15**

His torso regularly raised by a quiet and virtually silent breath, his motionless body and his closed eyelids, anyone else would have thought Shingen was simply asleep. Yet it wasn't and Sanada Yukimura knew it.

But his lord actual state wouldn't prevent him from telling him about his day with enthusiasm, making his report as he always did when Shingen stood tall and proud before him. Somewhere he hoped his lord heard his words and found comfort in them, no, deep down he knew Shingen could hear them.

Yukimura sat humbly before the Lord, staying at his side long after the evening crickets have ceased their songs, leaving only the sound of his voice filling the room. Well after the corridors had been lit with torches, casting Sasuke's shadow against the rice paper door.

The young tiger ended his last sentence with a slight laugh, telling how one of the men of a certain retainer clan had arrived late for his duty this morning, after that his wife, who had a slight cold, has snored all night, preventing him to sleep properly. Yukimura could almost hear Shingen's booming laugh answer him.

Only when Yukimura's laughing stopped, silence replaced it, a melancholic expression took on his face. The young general wasn't very good when it came to fake a smile because he was honest to a fault.

"Uesugi-dono think the demon won't do anything dangerous for now... to watch it is the only thing we can do for the moment. I'm thinking about seeking an exorcist ... but the clan's accounts are ..." Yukimura frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, taking a stern look, "You know how the clan's treasury is." he dared reprimand after discovering in which poor financial condition the clan truly was even before Shingen had asked Yukimura to take care of it.

He stood a moment to look for any kind of response on his lord slumbering body. Nothing, not even a slight twitch. Then Yukimura looked down, uncrossing his arms, he let his right hand fall loosely on his left forearm and squeezed it, surrounding himself in a protective gesture.

"I hope to meet your expectations Oyakata-sama ... my mistakes, I'm aware of that they are still numerous and this time one of your punch won't put me back in the right path." he said with sincerity.

"With Uesugi-dono at our side, Kai is protected against small lords eager for more territory, but regarding the others..." Yukimura sighed. "Asking Date to restore the alliance would be a good proof of incompetence on my part, as much as disgrace... and I refuse to lower myself to that.

_"Why won't you force him to come see you, this handsome young man. You miss within your own flesh, your damn dragon king. You are making me sick too."_ a familiar voice suddenly sounded startling Yukimura.

The young man was about to ask the intruders to identify itself when his mouth suddenly shut, he couldn't make another sound but a slight stifled grunt.

" _Shush, you wouldn't want they think you had gone crazy, won't you? Hey, wouldn't it be worse if I hurt whoever enter here first if you tell someone ? It's my right to defend myself, you know_."

"Demons! I won't give to your threats." Yukimura whispered after he was released from the weak influence of the demon from Orochi had on him. However, he didn't make a move, as he wasn't feeling the necessity to warn Sasuke for something he thought he could manage internally.

It was normal that the voice he heard had seemed familiar because it was his. Yukimura just winced at hearing this southern accent that the other had when he spoke with his own voice. It gave a very strange feeling to hear something like that.

" _Finally, I wondered how long you it would take you before you can hear me. It's exhausting to take control of your whole body every time, you know. Can you think about me too sometimes, even if it's just a little bit? I'm stuck with a host as useless as you after all, poor me. At least I console myself by remembering that you're a strong one._ "

"I don't have to converse with a demon. Your lies don't affect me." Yukimura replied, out loud this time.

Hearing this, Sasuke suddenly opened the door. "General?" he asked, questioning his master sudden change of conversation.

Yukimura shook his head, bid his respects to Shingen and got up to leave the room. He passed the ninja. "I'm just tired." he said, refusing to worry his friend yet. Somehow, he knew that Orochi would hinder him if tried to say anything to Sasuke.

" _And I would like to set the record straight, I haven't always been a demon, you know_."

Letting a slight grin appear on his face as he tried to ignore the voice in his head, Yukimura was abruptly stopped by the ninja's hand on his biceps.

"Talk to me about it." Sasuke asked.

Using words was the only thing they found to identify the times when the demon would take possession of Yukimura's body. Indeed, everyone who had witnessed it had noticed that the demon was unable to hide the difference in the tone as he spoke with Yukimura's voice, a strong accent was also very recognizable, there was of course the risk that this was also a cheat, a subterfuge to deceive them and make them lower their guard. Even so, it was the only clue they had.

Yukimura blinked, taking time to register his bodyguard demand. The time to find what to say, he didn't fail to notice the dark circles that were beginning to form under Sasuke's eyes.

"When was the last time you had proper rest?" the young general asked .

But the voice in his head continued his tirade.

"Why don't you ask the truth to your dragon, as the king he should know the true story behind Orochi... you call me a vulgar snake, but I was a dragon too." the demon insisted.

Although he still pretended to ignore it, Yukimura couldn't help but react to this statement. Sasuke watched him carefully for a moment before answering eventually.

"I can easily stay a whole week without sleep. And even a whole month if I regularly do some light nap during a few seconds. If I have to be your bodyguard, I must be operational twenty-four hours a day." the ninja replied, pointing at himself with thumb and taking false cocky attitude.

It was true that Yukimura hadn't really thought much about the fact that his possession may be in the long term when he ordered his friend to watch over him. It might be asking too much. Although he said the opposite, Sasuke's drawn features didn't lie, only he really knew when was the last time he had had a good night sleep ... And Yukimura didn't remember having seen him sleeping or even going to bed since they both came back from their trip to Oshuu.

" _But that's okay, you can't believe me, I'm a disgusting demon. And you are a stupid host. Yo would rather trust a man who tried to drown you under the ice. If I wasn't reinforcing your body you'd probably about to agonize with pneumonia as we speak... Well, revealing everything to you without nothing in return wouldn't be funny. And, I too would like to meet this dragon king who haunts your thoughts, you made me very curious with your strong feelings_. "

Again Yukimura twitched after the demon sentence, saying to himself that we shouldn't listen to it's vile words. There probably weren't any truth in them ... but still ... Uesugi-dono did had nearly killed him...

"Are you sure everything is alright, general?" Sasuke asked.

Although he was now sure that it was his master who is currently occupied Yukimura's flesh and not the other, that doesn't mean that Yukimura couldn't hide him something else. The young General replied, rubbing his temples, trying to offset the demon voice in his mind.

"Just a headache." Yukimura sighed, it was really starting to give him a headache. "You should rest tonight, ask someone from your squad to replaced you. Tomorrow I have a mission for you and it will require you to be at your best shape." Yukimura ordered in a firm tone.

Sasuke seemed to fight against the urge to contradict Yukimura. "Is it not possible to entrust this task to someone else." the mere thought of leaving Yukimura at that moment was making his stomach churn.

" _Oh! So you're thinking to listen to me, you are a more interesting host than I thought finally. I can't wait .. Ahh, that's me, a great lover of women dreaming of a man because I came up with the most stupidly in love host you can find... the curse is mine, I should probably kill him for you ... it would give a service to both of us_. "

Yukimura clenched his fists so strongly that he marked his palms. "Not after what happened the last time I sent a letter to Masamune-dono."

This time it was Sasuke whose eyebrows stood up when he heard his young master's words. This mission, he should refuse it, but Yukimura wasn't wrong. It was the only way to be certain that the correct letter would go into Masamune's hand. And this was the opportunity he dreamed of to confirm that all the rumors they heard were indeed false. Yesterday he had heard that the one-eyed dragon and his right eye official funerals had been scheduled. It had made him more harm than he would admit.

"My second will watch over you tonight." Sasuke replied.

Yukimura just nodded and started off in the direction of his room. It was only when he had his back turned that his gaze hardened, frowning, he screamed in his mind.

"You can stop your antics, I forbid you to touch a single hair of Masamune-dono head. The fact I want to know his version of the legend doesn't mean that I listen to your words, demon."

He heard the other giggle. "Touchy, aren't we? It's been thousands of years since the last time I had a proper conversation with someone, you know. And my companions always told me how much I was talkative. I liked talking to the girls the people would offer us, just to reassure them. "

The young tiger couldn't help but to almost believe in these words. The rage in him lowered.

"Fear made their flesh too hard to eat."

Yukimura suddenly stopped in his steps, "Monster." He muttered while laughter echoed in his mind.

Even so the tiger felt it could have been a joke, as much as it could have been the truth. Still, that damn demon didn't bother Yukimura anymore for the rest of the evening, and that he was grateful.

Yukimura had sheltered himself in his room. He first had in mind to sleep, but after an hour of turning in his bedsheets, he had to face the evidence that sleep eluded him. A persistent idea continued to maintain him awake.

He therefore undertook to build on this idea without waiting for the next day. On a low table he had assembled a map of the country and some documents concerning the neighboring lords.

An account book of the clan in hand, he sought again and again a way to find the money to fund his idea, hiring a mercenary clan loyal enough to protect Kai in his absence.

Because yes, Yukimura was firmly decided to take a journey. He would search the country if necessary to find of a cure for his lord or even someone who could get rid of Orochi's curse. Sasuke would accompany him of course ... that was why he was reluctant to deprive Kai of its two best element. Regardless, Yukimura felt that he had to go, staying and waiting Kai without anything he could do to change the situation wouldn't allow him to find a solution.

Even so, the young tiger wasn't more expert in accounting than Shingen and he had face the actual fact, the treasury remained desperately empty. No wonder Sasuke complained constantly about late salaries.

Sasuke, thinking back to him, Yukimura though that his friend won't necessarily be happy with his decision. The young general put back his document on his desk and his helplessness showed on his face when he though of the face that Sasuke would make when he would inform him of his, their departure.

He too was worried about the ninja. They both knew each other since so long ago, it was almost as if Sasuke was the last of Yukimura parents so it couldn't escape him that Sasuke was also affected by the current state of things.

All of this was so heavy to bear alone, so many things at once. The sudden loss of their lord, the humiliating defeat inflicted by Tokugawa, Yukimura being possessed by a powerful and forgotten demon ... the persistent rumor of the death of the man he loves. Sasuke had no reason not to see Kojuuro anymore ... he was just avoiding it for Yukimura's sake, and Yukimura didn't know how his friend could still smile as he endured it all. While Sasuke was far less jovial, even if he had become much more serious, he still was such a precious support. Yukimura could only be grateful that one of them could keep his head on his shoulders.

Well, this meant that Sasuke had to stop trying too watch over Yukimura to the point that it was becoming destructive for himself ... Yukimura hesitated to burden his surrogate brother a little more by confessing that he heard the devil talking to him. It didn't matter much anyway, it wasn't as if he would be listening to what the demon was saying.

Muffled stepping sounds can be heard from the tiles above him and Yukimura smiled, noting that his friend had obeyed his order. If it was Sasuke on the roof, Yukimura would never had heard anything, regardless of how light the sound was.

Finally feeling his eyelids becoming heavy with sleepiness, Yukimura settled back in his futon. Tomorrow was another day, before discussing his departure with Sasuke, he had to ensure that Masamune will receive the letter he had just finished writing with attention.

That if his chicken scratch could be considered has writing. But, it wasn't his fault! He couldn't properly concentrate and calm down when he was writing earlier.

Yukimura wouldn't what the next day to deal with this matter too, because it was one of the too many things racing through his head. Putting some of them on paper helped him to empty his head and focus on the main subject. Of course he refused to believe in the demon words, only that thing knew what it was trying to push Yukimura to do. But the young general had to admit it reminded him of something important.

Although he still felt a great apprehension at the thought of conversing the man who broke his heart, Yukimura knew that the Dragon had a great knowledge of the magical world... more than anyone else he knew anyway. If Masamune couldn't help him, he was certain that the one-eyed dragon would knew someone who could find a way... he had faith in his rival.

"I asked Masamune to send me what he knows trough written ... you'll never go near him, demon." Yukimura whispered, turning off his oil lamp.

The young samurai stretched in bed, probably waiting for a sarcastic response from the one who now shared his mind. Pleased to hear nothing, Yukimura gave way to sleep.

He didn't feel it as his eyes suddenly opened a few seconds later. His body straightened up in a sitting position, making fall the covers over his hips. In an almost feline posture, both his hand on his futon in front of him, ready to pounce, Yukimura growled.

"Who's there?"

The lamp was rekindled in a cracking sound, projecting more disturbing shadows on the walls, the most impressive one belonging to the sinister man who now faced Yukimura.

One hands in his back, a smile on his lips, the tall man wearing a long black and white coat bowed down to him.

"Matsunaga Hisahide, nice to finally meet you noble Orochi."

Yukimura just stared at the man menacingly. "I recognize you." he growled taking a strong southern accent. "You're the one who opened me the door to this heart." his said, pointing at himself.

Matsunaga continued to smile, slowly approaching the pile of papers that Yukimura had left on the small desk, his dark eyes carefully staring at the map.

"I came to make sure that it wasn't done in vain. I have to admit that I'm rather pleased. The other Orochi don't have the perfection of symbiosis that you have with this young samurai, it's fascinating to see the ease you have when you use his body for yourself. " the older man said.

The other let out a sarcastic laugh, "Really, this idiot is a plague, he gave me a really hard time and isn't easy to influence, it isn't at this rate that I'll regain strength soon enough." he said, his gaze fixated on the man. "I can hear the others calling me, did you free them too?"

"Precisely. But not exactly in the same way I did with you." Matsunaga said, kneeling in front of the map. "Would you be interested if I told you that I have discovered a rather quick way for you to definitely take full possession of your host body."

Yukimura got up to see what was Matsunaga doing. He watched as the man took a brush and poured some ink before writing something on a blank sheet of paper.

"However, the omnyoji who recently destroyed one of yours may be and hindrance soon. First I suggest you get rid of him. I heard that this young man was looking for help to fight against an imminent invasion? "

Matsunaga waited a few seconds as the ink dries, returning his gaze to the young man standing beside him. Delighted to find this interested look on his face.

Yukimura sighed wearily.

"It isn't important, It seems that my idiot his looking for a way out and would soon leave from this wretched place. As expected, he is attracted by the other's voice too." he answered.

Matsunaga shook his head in disapproval. He took Yukimura's map and marked a place with an accurate and elegant wrist gesture. Yukimura leaned over his shoulder to see what he had inked.

"Osaka?" Yukimura asked.

"What you are looking for, what you are both looking for, is at Osaka." Matsunaga reached for what he had written.

Yukimura's eyes quickly scoured the words written in a graceful and defined calligraphy. Words that describe and listed the elements that were necessary for the performance of a ritual, undoubtedly the one it would take to ensure the return of the power belonging to Orochi. A ritual that wasn't easy to perform and could be done only one time and at a specific place.

"It will take a lot of sacrifices." Yukimura began gravely. "Well, it won't matter for me as long as the result is the same. It seem like it will be a breeze to convince my idiot too. I'm sure he'll like this Ishida." he finished with a smile.

"I'm anxious to see the path you'll choose to take. If you actually go in the direction I expect from you I'm convinced that your perfection will finally harmonize this world. Or, will you fail at the least expected moment?" Matsunaga said, getting up to leave.

Yukimura glanced at him, cold and wild at once, a veiled threat of suffering. "I know that it's your guidance that led my second to his ruin. I don't know what dangerous games you like to play, but beware of burning yourself."

Matsunaga replied only after he had turned his back and headed for the door, leaving him an opportunity to put his threats into execution. But, as he though, the devil did nothing, and the tall man looked over his shoulder.

"Far from me to deceive the noble and powerful Orochi." he said in a falsely sincere voice. "But I just think that you yourself could be swayed by your host's purity, I just hope it doesn't do you wrong in the end. Perhaps it would be wise to make a pact with him as Hideyoshi did with your... second? " he asked, although he sounded like he already knew the answer.

The other chooses not to respond. "You are a strange man, Matsunaga Hisahide."

"You aren't the first to tell me that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slightly out of breath after the kata he just performed, Masamune let his hand carrying his sword felling back to his side. Before he could gives him the order, Kojuuro approached him and handed him a damp towel.

"You seem to have recovered quite well." he said while Masamune wiped beads of sweat from his face.

Masamune raised his free hand, looking at his palm before tightening it into a fist. "I still lack a bit of strength." he confessed.

The young one-eyed dragon then raised his eye on his vassal, and watched him for a moment.

Kojuuro had been more seriously injured than him and now he was standing in front of him helping him in his training as always, and if Masamune was still struggling to move with his usual ease, he couldn't imagine how Kojuuro truly felt.

This was frustrating, maddening, disgusting. He hated not being able to do anything, he hated the fact that Ishida was free to move as he pleased.

Dissident clans from Oshu had taken advantage of his and Kojuuro's injuries to spread a great mess. It had been difficult and time consuming to put some order in Oshu while taking time to heal from his injuries. The last battle had cost him greatly. He didn't know when he might actually go in pursuit of Ishida and it made him even crazier.

Masamune most of all hated the fact that all of this happened because of him ... and that he still continued to make Kojuuro suffer.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting ?" Masamune asked.

Kojuuro merely keep his stern look and frowned slightly. "A daily walk in the gardens help my recovery." he simply answered.

The corner of Masamune's lips went slightly up. Well, that was Kojuuro for you, if existed in Oshu someone more obstinate than Masamune, then it was Kojuuro.

"And I imagine that this little walk will also lead you to the strategy meeting later, **right**?" the blue dragon insisted mockingly.

"It turns out that the meeting room is right on the way I like to go in may walks, Masamune-sama." the older continued, very seriously.

Masamune sighed, shaking his head. It would be a waste of time and energy trying to deter the other. Raising both his hands to show his resignation, Masamune started to head out of the dojo.

" **Hah** , you'll tell me if your walk refreshed you enough to find an appropriate punishment for the Ashina. They tried to overthrown me at the most dishonorable moment, those fools." Masamune stated.

"I already have some new ideas, Masamune-sama."

This made him in the greatest good, hearing his lord's chuckle as he left him alone in the dojo. Kojuuro was happy to see his young master recovering so quickly. Having been unable to protect him as he had... he deserved all the injuries that were dealt to him.

But the evidence was that the gods had wanted him to live, it meant there was still time for him to be by Masamune's side, continuing to be his right eye. Kojuuro no longer had the right to abandon the young dragon, not after the second chance that he had been granted.

Picking up a wooden sword hanging on the wall, he made sure to have it well in hand before starting to cut through the air with it.

One step to the left, a sudden vertical slice, using his right knee for support, the momentum for a final blow. The injury to his chest was the one who still made him suffer the most, but it wasn't something insurmountable. A turn to his left side and...

Kojuuro had to abruptly stop his gesture before the wooden sword could knock the head covered with reddish-brown hair of the one who had slipped behind his back.

Lowering the training weapon, he started to open his mouth with the idea of asking for explanations. But it was an exclamation of surprise that crossed his lips while the other man threw himself at neck.

Sasuke pushed them both to the ground in his momentum. Somehow trying to stand while supporting both their weigh, Kojuuro just managed to cushion the fall when his back hit the floorboard. He was about to repeat his attempt at questioning when he felt his lover's arms tighten firmly around his neck.

"Later for the lecture, let me do this first." the ninja growled out, pushing his nose into the other man's neck.

Recovering from his surprise, Kojuuro responded to Sasuke's more than enthusiastic embrace, his harms rose up to wrap around the ninja's body.

"Everyone was saying that you were dead... I wanted to cut their tongue so much."

Kojuuro let out a discontent sigh while starting to draw reassuring circles on the ninja's back. So that was it? He wondered what could make the other this upset, usually he wasn't the kind of guy to show his affection this openly.

"I am alive, but it may not last if you continue to choke me this eagerly."

As if alarmed by this teasing, Sasuke quickly detached himself from him and Kojuuro could finally contemplate his face. He lightly ran his fingertips on the ninja's cheek. The sparkle in Sasuke's golden freckled eyes helped Kojuuro to read the his state of mind.

"I didn't know you could be so expressive in love. But I missed you too." the dragon said, depositing small kiss on the spy's parted lips.

Sasuke didn't refuse the little present offered to him. "You know it. I'm a bad ninja, unable not to feel love." Sasuke practically purred.

They knew very well that their lives on the battlefield constantly made them vulnerable to the risk of losing each other. It always had been a subject they had discussed without taboos, it was even Masamune who prompted them to discuss it when he himself addressed the subject with Yukimura. It was from there that their famous promise took birth, allowing only one of them to took the other life.

Kojuuro and Sasuke weren't nearly as naive. If one were to die in battle, the other should feel proud that he died a warrior as he had lived.

That didn't mean he had no right to feel great pain for the loss.

If he had had the opportunity, Sasuke would have spent the week getting lost in this man's arms. It's been a long time since he hadn't felt so good and serene, yet the relief, the euphoria who had taken possession of him after seeing Kojuuro alive, breathing and moving with the great elegance and poise the man always possessed was already beginning to fade.

Every minute that passed was a minute were he let Yukimura alone with the demon, and the speech his general had when he handed him the letter for Masamune had worried Sasuke more than enough. He had to go back to Kai as quickly as possible, delivering the message that had been given to him, hoping that the answer Yukimura would get from Masamune would put Yukimura back in the right way and would deter him from this stupid idea he had.

His smile gave way to a more serious expression. "Kagetsuna. I have a letter from Yukimura to deliver to Masamune." He said, the urgency showing through in his voice.

Rising up, Sasuke reached his and out to help Kojuuro stand as well.

"You missed him. I think he went back to his quarters." Kojuuro seemed confused by the sudden change of his lover's attitude. He too would have hoped that this visit would finally offers them an opportunity to be together at once.

Opening the way, Kojuuro implicitly invited the ninja to follow him towards Masamune's apartments. Sasuke clenched fists prompted him not to ask more questions and take action.

"Is Yukimura in danger?" the black dragon still ventured to ask, because he had know Sasuke for long enough to know how rare were the situation when he betrayed his emotions.

Sasuke seemed reluctant to answer. To be honest he had the feeling that Yukimura wasn't in immediate danger, and yet it was as if he felt that his whole soul was screaming that his childhood friend was running straight to his loss and that it would occur before anyone could prevent it.

"... You think it would be the case if Yukimura were to make an alliance with Ishida Mitsunari?" Sasuke asked, sarcastic.

Kojuuro stopped dead in the middle of the gardens. Even if their size difference wasn't so great, Sasuke still had to lean to the side to see over the samurai's broad shoulders.

Masamune's twisted expression before them did nothing to calm his anxiety.

"Ishida ..." the one eyed-dragon growled out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say I'm a very obstinare person, the truce is my love for DateSana give me the force to conitnue. It may not be the greatest fic around but I love it and it make me really happy to know that other people love my fic too.
> 
> Thank for the kudos and comments, you reboosted my hope in this.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me here too:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://i-am-naminette.tumblr.com/)


	16. party 16

Part 16

It was definitely some case of bad luck that was casted upon Yukimura. Because a day which promised to be a radiant and sunny one and one which had finally cheered him up, had this weather turn stormy by noon.

Yukimura could say the same of his mind state. The young tiger had woke up spawning and in a good mood, a fact which hadn't happened since a long time either. So he had decided it would be nice to make his rounds around the castle by making it a small endurance race. Wearing his armor, he had started at dawn.

He greeted the night guards as they returned to sleep in their quarters and those coming to ensure their duty along his way. He observed the castle slowly waking up, his eyes glancing at the city below when it was in plain view, watching as the merchantman were busy installing their stales.

Seeing Kai soldiers smile at him and talk to him whit good humor and only increased his good mood. The morale of Takeda's men was confident, so Yukimura made a point to be in agreement with them, torso pumped up and smile flashing. But, still he was looking forward to Sasuke return from his mission. The subordinate the ninja assigned to replace him was too professional, so he already regretted his friend's bullying and sometimes his teasing too.

Yet his small respite was short-lived. As the thick, dark clouds which came obstruct the sun, the voice in his head clouded his mind again, reminded him of his desolate situation, depriving the heart of his cheerfulness.

Yukimura had almost forgotten that the demon was there, lurking in him until it reminded him of his existence. The thing had kept silent since yesterday and throughout the whole day that had preceded the departure of his ninja to Oshu. Now it seemed to make up for the time lost and it was saying whatever came into it's head or rather Yukimura's head.

Who would have thought that a demon could spend as much time complaining about everything. It always found something to bother its host.

It blamed Yukimura to be extremely boring, and for Kai to be monotone, in short the demon was bored and found an occupation in repeating to Yukimura that it wanted him to have a fight, after all what could be more normal for a demon to like seeing blood?. .. At least Yukimura was sure it hadn't lied when it had claimed to be talkative.

It was hard to do his best to ignore the creature when it cried loudly, Yukimura couldn't block his ears and the devil could hear everything that Yukimura thought too.

The devil was really commenting on everything, be it Yukimura's lunch or the look of the servant who came to bring it. What could be more embarrassing than to hear a voice, like a bad conscience, make an obscene remark on her nice ass after seeing a woman ?

Now Yukimura could never look at this servant without blushing.

That's why Yukimura had continued to run around the compound, immersing himself in the castle's daily activities, as he hoped that the demon would finally tire of drowning him in words he refused to listen to. Yukimura was usually diligent, even if he lacked patience, he still had nerves of steel, and the demon was already beginning to put a strain in them. Yukimura made his mind, he would speak about it with Sasuke upon his return. Together they will surely find a solution. Sometimes admitting defeat was necessary, well it was necessary before Yukimura began to tear his hair of his head.

He sighed when he heard the snake mock him, saying that Yukimura said to Sasuke that he had been earing voice the only thing he was going to win was to be permanently locked away. Yukimura knew he was wrong, the demon couldn't know Sasuke like Yukimura.

Continuing his running Yukimura arrived on the platform in the part of the castle that housed the central dam supplying this castle's system of moats and canals, while listening to the engineer's report he tried to ignore the devil rants.

The dam had just been purged for maintenance, leaving the canals empty while the moats were filled. On each side of the platform, there was a bridge to the entrance of the dam on one side, the other leading to the control point that activated the mechanisms. The platform was mainly to observe the operations.

The engineer came down from the bridge to resume maintenance work, leaving Yukimura alone on the platform. The young tiger leaned over the railing, looking at the empty canal with smooth stones, polished and carefully built which was the ground beneath him. He didn't know why, but this gesture had helped mind to focus on a fixed point and shushed the demon. At Last.

Or maybe could be the idea that he just had?

Because the place was ideal for a small outdoor workout. The floor of a lacquered wood wasn't slippery and made a pleasant sound under his feet. The place was a square shape, surrounded by high walls and without superfluous ornaments that could break accidentally. The open sky above him was threatening, provided Yukimura knew he could train for some time before it rains.

The young tiger Kai picked the spears of his back, finding the familiar and not unpleasant feeling he had when he held them in his hands. His spirit was kindled at the memory of great battle, his long headband floated in the air for a moment like to agree with him.

He swung his left spear in front of him with a skillful gesture of his wrist and whipped the air with the right, the speed making the blade hiss. He turned on himself while confronting an imaginary enemy, his legs carrying him with the same grace he showed when he had danced at Masamune's party.

The demon kept being silent. Yukimura couldn't say whether he liked it or not to be what the young tiger imagined to be slaying.

"General Sanada? Forgive me for interrupting." a guard called Yukimura out.

Too concentrated, enjoying the silence he had never found this enjoyable before, Yukimura had to show a great restraint not to trust blades into the intruder by reflex. Lowering his spears, the general turned to the guard to respond. However the words caught in his throat when he saw who the guard had lead to him.

The other person was a young man, probably a few years younger than Yukimura, who was standing on the other side of the bridge, his olive eyes briefly observing the structure before his gaze met the tiger's.

" _Look at his eyes ..._ " whispered the demon voice, Yukimura could almost see the expression on his imaginary face hearing the tone it used.

Yukimura couldn't suppress a shudder when he put back his lances into his back.

"The Lord Ishida request an immediate audience." the guard continued , showing some discomfort in his body language. Even if it was impossible to say if it was Yukimura or Mitsunari who intimidated him so much.

Yukimura made him understand with a smile that he wasn't holding it against the guard for leading his guest this far into the castle, somehow breaking the tension that wasn't simply due to the stormy weather. He nodded. "I'm going to meet him, you can leave us."

The guard bowed down to Yukimura and then one last time to Ishida before disappearing, leaving the two young men to their interview.

Without a word, the silver haired young man hair crossed the bridge toward Yukimura on the platform. His posture was straight and his step confident. He held his long sword in his hand, stored in its sheath, yet Yukimura didn't feel the slightest hint of threat emanating from him. His silver armor had been recently cleaned as much as the other pieces of his armor covering his long legs, giving the young man a clean and pristine appearance accentuated by his milky complexion and the natural pallor of his skin.

" _I'd love to tarnish this silver... it seems that you have a bad influence on me, my idiot_."

Yukimura scowled, this wasn't the time to have an internal monologue with his demon.

"So you're the one called the Young Tiger of Kai?" the young man asked in a deadpan voice.

Yukimura had yet to recover from the amazement he felt when he saw the man at his doors. This couldn't be a coincidence, right?

The day before, Sasuke almost had to reject his mission after finding a document on his desk talking about the Ishida clan and especially the fact that it was in search of other clans to counter the Ieyasu's progression ... but Yukimura had never claimed to want to ally with Mitsunari ... its just that the idea had crossed his mind, and he shouldn't have mentioned it to Sasuke.

Yukimura knew that the ninja was just afraid that was still planning an immediate revenge on Ieyasu in spite of all common sense. This was also what Sasuke had reproached him before leaving, promising they would discuss about the matter. Yukimura wanted to leave Kai soon, but it didn't mean he was going to Osaka first thing.

For Ishida Mitsunari to have directly come to him could only be cruel joke from fate.

"My full name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, and you must be the lord Ishida Mitsunari. What do I owe the honor of this visit ?" Yukimura began with courtesies, even if it wasn't the real issue he wanted to ask.

" _You can ask him, his eyes ... even your's don't reflect so much straight-forwardness. It makes me curious_."

If Yukimura had to be honest with himself, he would that he too had his curiosity piqued ... except that he refused to agree with a demon.

The silver general took his time answering, walking around the structure although his eyes didn't leaving the red general frame. Yukimura could see his gloved fingers slightly move on hi beautiful sheath made of braided strips of fabric in lavender and purple colors. It was a sign that he was feeling some trouble to say what would come out of his mouth.

"Are you an enemy of Tokugawa Ieyasu?" Mitsunari came directly to the point, showing that he didn't want to lose his time in idle chatter.

The venom and animosity with which he pronounced the name made Yukimura shudder again. It wasn't a pleasant shivers like the ones when he fought or when Masamune looked at him in some way ... far from it, Yukimura could almost feel some fear toward Mitsunari.

But this feeling barely had time to bloom in his mind, for it was soon forgotten when the young tiger registered the weight of the silver haired question. The mere mention of Ieyasu reviving his anger and resentment towards the man. Yukimura spontaneously replied.

"Yes." He stated with enthusiasm. "I couldn't find rest until the moment I would take back Kai's honor from him ..." Yukimura marked a pause in his sentence, looking at the sudden interest he saw in Mitsunari's eyes. He couldn't help adding, "So is my honor as a retainer to avenge what he did to my lord."

At this time Mitsunari green eyes widened almost imperceptibly. This didn't escape Yukimura who used to see the subtle changes of expression on people faces, an ability he gained after having partly been raised by ninjas.

He ignored the kind of purring sounds the demon made in his mind, "We are alike, don't we ? He has also deprived you of a loved one." Yukimura stated, pretty much certain about what he had just said.

The other somewhat neutral attitude changed as abruptly as the way he came closer to Yukimura. Dangerously encroaching into the young tiger's personal space, and an expression of restrained rage distorting his features, Mitsunari hissed.

"Don't pretend to know what this traitor had done to me... we're nothing alike."

Yukimura didn't bat an eyelash, he didn't intend to be intimidated. "I don't claim anything. I'm merely stating a fact. The truth is that you came here before me today because he is our common enemy and we need each other help to make him pay what he own us." the tiger went on.

Mitsunari seemed to boil inside, his fingers restarted their movements on his scabbard is finger dangerously close to unleash his nodachi. With a gesture reflecting his deep anger, he turned on his heals, his back now facing Yukimura. Mitsunari narrowed his eyes and glared at him over his shoulder.

"I don't see why Hideyoshi-sama was walking to meet you when this unspeakable coward assassinated him." he up and down at Yukimura in a dismissive gesture. "I see nothing but words and someone's presumptuousness."

Yukimura couldn't be insulted by someone from who he had felt the pain, he knew only too well about that anger. The demon in him nodded, although he also begged him to demonstrate his ability to Mitsunari. Somewhere, Yukimura wanted to do that, but he suspected that approving this would leave an open door for the devil to seizes him, it was as if he felt that it was what it had tried to do since the silver general entering.

The young tiger had no choice but to surrender to the evidence. He shook his head bleakly.

"Anyway, I can't give you a straight positive answer for now. And even if we at least share this will to defeat Ieyasu, joining you would make me a danger to you and your other allies."

This seemed to call to Mitsunari's mind and he resumed his deadpan expression as he turned back to Yukimura. An eyebrow that the red general thought to be constantly frowning arched in a curious way.

"Could you give me the reason why?" asked the silver haired general, not understanding why the other refused to ally to fight their common enemy when he had expressed the will to do it.

Yukimura sighed, not knowing whether it was wise to answer this question. "I'll come find you if I change my mind."

_"You are an idiot after all. Don't you understand that I wouldn't do him any harm? Stupid, you lose the ally you were looking for..."_

Yukimura couldn't but help replicate in his mind 'These are the words of a demon.' he replied, nothing could alter his suspicion.

Mitsunari however seemed satisfied with his answer. "I won't wait for you." he replied sincerely. He still couldn't understand the reason for Yukimura's refusal but had no time to waste trying to get him to say it. If the young tiger of Kai that his lord wanted o much to meet was a coward when Toyotomi didn't have any need for him.

The Tiger of Kai gave him a slight smile, nodding to show him he understood. "It would be unfair of me to delay you."

With a last bow of his head, Mitsunari left in the direction of the exit, knowing it was useless to insist further. he was about to cross the bridge, not paying attention to the three people who looked at him from the other side.

He was still forced to stop when the one dressed in blue wearing a ridiculous helmet suddenly screamed at him.

"Ishida Mitsunari !"

The man's scream split the air, but it was hardly if the silver general glanced at him, not even raising his head to face him, he continued to advance.

"Get out of my way. I have no time to spare." Mitsunari just said.

Because of the other insistence the silver finally glanced at him just in time to see the mercury color of the other man only eye disappearing into his pupil's darkness, a few golden highlights sparkled in his eye too, it was... uninteresting.

Mitsunari heard brown haired male wearing the helmet with huge asymmetric moon draw a sword, he just blocked the coming blow with his scabbard.

"You must pay for what you did to my men!" the blue warrior ragged.

Whatever he did to that person, Mitsunari didn't cared, because he always did what he must do and nothing else. He just wanted to go back to Osaka as soon as possible and forget this disappointment he just had with Yukimura.

"I do not know you, now disappears." Mitsunari disposed of the other with sweeping gesture with his sheath, making him back up.

Ishida went on his way. It only took a few seconds longer for him to hear the noise of metal against metal. Mitsunari then felt compelled to stop only to notice that the red general red was blocking the guy in blue, his spears crossed before him serving as vices for the brunet sword.

"Go without fear, Ishida-dono. This man can't be your opponent within these walls Masamune-dono!"

Noting that the red general handled the annoying man, Mitsunari went on his way, muttering after the loss of time that it had been to make the trip to Kai.

Masamune stared at Yukimura with his lone eye, disbelief on his face.

"Sanada Yukimura ..." he began, his judgment clouded by bitterness.

The moment Yukimura had seen him, his heart started beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. The demon in him had suddenly stopped speaking, raising fears in Yukimura when he thought back about the demon's threat ... Masamune was stupid for coming here! If the demon truly wanted to affect Yukimura, it was obvious that he would attack the one that was still the most precious thing in the young tiger heart, the last thing Yukimura wanted was to endanger the dragon king.

"Why are you here? Didn't you read the letter that I sent you?" Yukimura asked.

Thunder echoed in the distance, heralding the storm that was now imminent. Yet the only thing Yukimura managed to hear at that moment was the creaking of his spears from how much clenched them in his hands hard, his leather gloves sliding on the varnished wood.

Masamune didn't answer, obviously he hadn't taken the time to read the contents of the letter, having saddled his horse the moment that followed the mention of a possible alliance between Ishida and Sanada.

The blue dragon was now facing him, eying him with a look that betrayed nothing but animosity and Yukimura could only hate it ... In the stormy-gray of the one-eyed dragon eye a raging tempest was coming. Hatred, rage and disappointment were fighting him to take over, struggling to figure out which emotion would be directed to the one that was now depriving him of his vengeance. It was as if Masamune had lost all sense of discernment.

The young samurai knew that he couldn't do or say anything to prevent what would inevitably follow. because Masamune couldn't see him anymore, his gaze went through him and his eye were riveted on the man Yukimura was trying to protect against the dragon's fury.

"Sanada Yukimura, you're in my way." the blue dragon hissed.

"Masamune-dono! If I allow you to go after my guest it would be a serious mistake on my part, I can not let you pass."

"So, it was true that you want to ally yourself with this asshole? **Back off**!" Masamune replied, pushing his weight on their crossed weapons.

Yukimura's eyes looked back at Sasuke for a second. Yukimura was a little angry at him, first for bringing Masamune here and secondly for telling the dragon about an idea that was just a misconception that the ninja had made. Had he lost all his confidence in Yukimura to imagine that he could make such a decision without talking to him about it first?

"Even if I wanted to ally myself to him, this would be one more reason not to let you pass. Did I need to remind you that you have broken our alliance?" Yukimura felt bad to say this, as if he had just trusted his own knife into a still bleeding wound.

Masamune's hand almost imperceptibly shook. He didn't immediately register the impersonality with which Yukimura had just addressed him. Masamune was simply unable to understand why Yukimura, his Yukimura was so adamant on protecting this despicable individual... Why did he want to form an alliance with him? It was beyond him.

"I won't let you go before knowing that Ishida-dono is away from my walls!" Yukimura persisted.

Masamune's eye widened, blue-gray replaced by the black of the pupil again. Yukimura noticed it immediately, a real fear starting to creep in him. Ishida was already far away and yet Masamune didn't intend to let go.

Masamune hadn't expected they would meet like that. It was the first time that Yukimura and he found themselves in the real world after their separation filled with feelings of betrayal and pain. He thought he had forgiven him, in his dreams he did have forgiven him.

He would never have anticipated how much it would be different in the real world. The sight of the true Yukimura had reminded him how he felt at that time, everything that had been buried, repressed, locked up when his tiger had asked them to break their relationship.

And why? For the trivial reason that Masamune was refusing to take a wife? It made him laugh even now.

Seeing him protect the man who had snatched the wings... the wound Yukimura had inflected on his heart back then began to bleed profusely again. It was the moment he finally noticed Yukimura's and it felt like ... almost like poison spit by the long haired brunet. It was as if he'd just throw salt on his wound.

What if his suspicions were founded after all? What if his last dreams had been other premonitions? One more he wouldn't able to prevent.

What if from the beginning... Yukimura had been Mitsunari's lover?

This simple idea made him tremble with rage, Masamune even forgot how much he knew Yukimura better than that, how much his honesty had never failed him ... Yukimura would never hide it to him if he loved another man. But it didn't matter at that moment. Jealousy, venomous jealousy clouded Masasmune's mind.

"You're sleeping with him, **huh**?" Masamune growled out.

Yukimura seemed stunned by the simple fact that Masamune could insinuate that. He was even more struck by the fact that once again the dragon wouldn't believe in him. Again this made his blood boil.

It was a fact that they weren't together anymore... but Yukimura thought he had repeatedly made it clear to Masamune that the dragon was the only man he could ever...

The hurt in Yukimura's hazel eyes came to feed his anger against Masamune. He wouldn't let that man humiliate and belittle him again without saying anything for his defense.

This cunning anger Yukimura thought he had forgotten and relegated to the background when the demon had took possession of his heart. How can the dragon dared to be this selfish? After all this time couldn't he understand that Yukimura had done all this for Masamune's own good?

Yukimura didn't care to be mocked by Oshu's elders and samurai but he couldn't tolerate Masamune to be ridiculed! A lord still single at his age invariably provoked gossip and concerns of its people. It couldn't be that Masamune was blind enough not to have seen this, right ?

Although here and now that wasn't the point, does Masamune couldn't see that it was no more about him but about Kai? Yukimura yet believed that the dragon had understood long ago that Yukimura duty was everything to him. Kai and it's people were counting on him. He couldn't let Masamune interfere.

"Ishida-dono support is essential for Kai. The world doesn't revolve around you, Masamune-dono." Yukimura said. Of course his words had exceeded his thought, but at the time he wouldn't take them back.

Masamune eventually let his anger burst and spill onto Yukimura. No longer able to hold himself, he suddenly redrew is blade from the young tiger grasp. His jaw tightened, he struck the first blow by his sudden attack unsettling Yukimura. The red general recovered quickly though, his seriousness is now showing on his face, he countered the sword that came to full speed aiming for his flank. thunder echoed the roar of the metal against metal.

The two men faced each other ready to attack at any moment. Yukimura twirled his spears. It was to late to defuse the coming storm by now.

"I accept this duel!" he stated.

Masamune didn't answer him,t heavy drops began to fall on the floor around making a loud and deafening sound in this deathly silence.

"Don't interfere, Kojuuro." Masamune threw in a voice that chilled even Yukimura's blood.

The black dragon didn't speak up but Sasuke saw him withdrawn his hand from his sword handle. The auburn haired ninja let his fingers close on his Shuriken.

"If you won't intervene, then I would." he stated.

Kojuuro immediately blocked him with an arm on his chest. "Let them settle this, it had lasted for too long." he said, closing his eyes with a resigned sigh.

"But ..." Sasuke protested. He gritted his teeth, difficulty admitting that the samurai was right. Yet he had face the evidence, there was nothing he could do.

Unconsciously letting his hand fall on his injured shoulder, the ninja looked at the both men facing each other, witnessing what bitterness caused by unspoken words and resentment could do two souls even if they usually harmonized on the finest ways.

Maybe this fight would finally burst this purulent abscess that the relationship between Masamune and Yukimura had become. Half-heartedly, Sasuke stepped back, turning his eyes away from the fight that he knew neither of them would like to win. He just prayed inwardly for Yukimura to be able to contain Orochi as much as he had done so far. Sasuke had a bad feeling about the demon.

The two men exchanged blow for blow, more strongly with each new attack. Yukimura noticed very quickly that Masamune was throwing himself into the fight without bothering to properly stay on his guard. He refused to take advantage of this, it wasn't fair. But in addition to his fight with Masamune, he was internally struggling to remain master of himself, he felt the devil dangerously stir in him like never before, he felt it agitating more and more. A hint of doubts made him hesitate in his next attack.

Whatever, Masamune had hurt him and even if Yukimura couldn't recognize the Masamune in front of him, he wasn't going to surrender himself without giving everything he can. With a new fire lit in his eyes, his body seeking only to extinguish the blaze that consumed him, the younger general charged in a desperate attack.

The torrential, cold rain was actually charged with electricity. It somehow hindered their movements and their field of vision was drastically reduced, yet it was nothing for them and couldn't stop their deadly dance, their instinct acting for them.

Thunder rumbled ,sometimes stifling their cries and the characteristics noise of their weapons clashing. The high walls protected them from the wind but even so a flurry could slow their next blow.

Where once their duels were grace, beauty and fervor aligning their souls on the same plane of existence, there only remained a cold determination to kill for Masamune and lackluster response prompted by pride for Yukimura.

The will to survive and protect his people allowed the red general to gather himself as he faced the savage attacks, unpredictable and risky, dealt by his opponent... Yukimura knew the slightest mark on this man skin by heart and yet was unable to find the man he loved in this incarnation of rage before him.

Yet, the young tiger refused to bend first.

Masamune was aiming for vital points without thinking, fast and precise attacks pushing Yukimura back again and again, his wrath showing in his war cries that increased in intensity. He couldn't say anything coherent anymore, trying to dialog with this person would be useless.

Yet some discomfort took the dragon when he noticed the fire animating the other male eyes, a raging inferno, a blaze that the dragon wished to swallow, to never let it go and to cherished like it was precious treasure ... no way in hell he was going to let Ishida put his hands on that.

This moment was enough for Yukimura to act and dislodge his sword from his hand. Masamune felt the handle escape his grasp while the red wood of the tiger spear creaked loudly under the pressure, broking in the middle and rendering the weapon inoperable without repairs.

Now before an unarmed opponent, Yukimura preferred to let go of the spear he had left, forgetting that Masamune still had five swords in his possession. The two seemed to have actually found some internal peace after their exchange and the young tiger hoped that his gesture would help to create a climate favorable to some talking.

Yukimura should have expected that the dragon wouldn't give up so easily.

The stinging punch that hit his cheek almost made him fall on the railing. His gaze hardening again, Yukimura couldn't remain without answering this attack and in turn quickly dealt a direct hit in Masamune's jaw.

Yukimura couldn't count the times their duel session had degenerated into full brawl, kicks and punches replacing the weapon's language. Usually, if their fight went through this phase, Yukimura knew that victory was practically his. He was more used to fighting with his bare hands since his childhood, and often his brute force was enough to counter Masamune's speed.

Yet this time Yukimura didn't took the lead the fight, the rain on his face making his blood stream from his open eyebrow arch. He replied with a knee in the dragon's stomach. Masamune coughed in reflex before grabbing the red general ponytail to pull him back toward him, making him yelp in response.

There was nothing fair in their fist fight anymore.

Suddenly, Yukimura arms fell limply at his side. He didn't react when the dragon, blinded by hatred and stubbornness of wanting to win over him clasped his hands around his neck.

Masamune grip increased, his teeth gritting against each other, he refused to see the panic creeping into Yukimura eyes, more so he was happy to see it.

"Masamune! Stop, I can't hold ... it's..." Yukimura tried to warn, left breathless after their fight, now he began to choke, coughing under the pressure of Masamune's fingers.

The blue dragon couldn't hear anything, shaking Yukimura he pushed him to the ground and straddled him, continuing to squeeze more and more strongly, pleased to hear the other choked breath and groaning. Pleased to see life slowly leaving these fiery eyes.

"I'll never let neither Ishida have you, nor anyone else!" he yelled.

A new thunderclap stifled Yukimura weak answer. Why wasn't he fighting back? Why was he letting himself be killed? His inaction only reinforced Masamune's anger who again and again on pressed on Yukimura's trachea.

A gloved hand suddenly closed around Masamune's wrist, pulling the blue dragon away from the young tiger's purpled neck but it wasn't Yukimura's, it couldn't be because Masamune knew he had them crushed under his knees.

"Masamune-sama! Stop, you wouldn't want to end it like that!" the black dragon growled out.

"Let me go, Kojuuro." Masamune said, without trying to retreat his wrist from his retainer hand.

The samurai refused to obey, his brown eyes holding his lord stormy-grey's, he wouldn't budge. He spoke with his eyes.

"I don't care! **Let him DIE**!" Masamune had risen, letting Kojuuro take him away while Sasuke came to help Yukimura recover and catch his breath.

"I refuse to remain a spectator watching you do something you will obviously regret later. It's not Sanada that your blade seek." he stated with a stern but soft voice, the black dragon still not letting go of his lord's wrist.

Masamune frowned, taking a second to consider Kojuuro's words, he cast a glance at Yukimura laying form behind him. Then, he bowed his head, calmly removing his wrist, his hair came to hide his eyes

" **Tch** , we are moving from here." he hissed.

Masamune advanced toward the exit without looking back. He refused to admit that Kojuuro was right. He refused to see what his blind rage almost had him kill his rival like this.

Looking sorry, Kojuuro watched as the ninja helped Yukimura to stand before following his lord.

Then, everything happened so fast that no one really had time to realize what had just occurred.

The impact when Masamune's hit the flood had taken off his helmet which slipped out of the platform, the metallic noise it made when the object came into contact with the smooth stones of the canal floor was deafening.

.  
Masamune had gasped out when his chest abruptly came into contact with the floor, his lungs wiped out af their content, but he soon felt as a pair of knees came to fit between his shoulder blades. The hand that brutally pulled on his hair to force him to turn his head was only cruelty and malice.

Their eyes met. The peach colored skin he could even usually find on his rival naked chest appeared covered by black marking before him... these marks looked like broken ice, spreading into branches like the crystals forming snowflakes, a fucked up tattoo spoiling the wild beauty of the man above him.

The hazel eyes that he loved seeing lit by ardor seemed... empty...

"I'm not done with you yet, Dragon."

This wickedness, this resentment in his voice, this promise of pain ... Masamune couldn't doubt for a second that it was his actions that had opened Yukimura's heart to this monster in front of him.

TBC

Thanks you so much for your kind words, and kudis, I won't give up so easily. I'm a little tired but it's okay, datesana and Sengoku Basara is worth it. I was so happy went I read your comments.

Actually this chapter was the one I first wrote, the one responsible for the whole story. I almost cried when I looked back at the date I noted when I first wrote this on my notebook. December 2012, its been a while huh ?

Again thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it.


	17. party 17

 

 

**Part 17**

The wind had finally started to push the storm clouds aways and thunder seemed distant while the rain was only a slight spat on the one-eyed dragon's already cooled skin.

The unmistakable whisper of swords being drawn out of their scabbard echoed around Masamune, footsteps rushed on the wet floor and he wasn't sure if it was his name or Yukimura's that's was yelled. Eventually the footsteps started to make nervous pacing around them, Masamune realized that like him, his vassal had seen the marks of the curse.

The blue dragon ear were still ringing after the shock he had received on his head when he fell, but he heard well when Yukimura had spoken. He felt all the weight of the other body on his back and the cold feel of a blade against the thin and vulnerable skin of his neck. Yet he couldn't fully realize how much he was in danger. His mind was focused on the black marking before his eyes, as he might twist and turn the situation ... he refused to accept what it meant ... the marks of the curse ... the scourge of the people dragon.

Yet it was giving sense about Yukimura strange behavior lately. His bad feeling from the evening of his birthday became clearer now, like his visions had. Masamune felt stupid. He felt stupid for being too focused on himself to the point that the situation has completely escaped him.

His rage and anger had clouded his judgment and in his acerbic blindness he had almost committed the irreparable. All this, he should have seen it, but even so, his soul still urged him to go after Mitsunari and take care of Yukimura later, the rest becoming almost futile to him.

He shook his head and his gaze met Yukimura's. It was when he perceived no trace of the burning presence that was Yukimura into them that Masamune felt a much stronger feeling than his need for revenge finally surge in him. How could he face his reflection again if he let this abject thing do what he wanted with his rival?

"It's not Yukimura!" Sasuke suddenly said.

Masamune wanted to roll his eyes before he remembered that Sasuke was human and he couldn't probably see what afflicted Yukimura in the same way as him.

"You have to knock him out." the ninja insisted.

Blue dragon realized that he was speaking to him, the blade against his throat certainly preventing any intervention from Kojuuro. The situation was getting really uncomfortable for Masamune who sought to turn himself on his back to better see his attacker. Yukimura knee suddenly planted between his vertebrae snatched a painful complaint out of Masamune against his will.

"He never shut up, this guy? Always in my ways." Yukimura growled, his voice taking an accent that wasn't like him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk. Cease to struggle or I would be forced to do harm." Yukimura ignored the other two, leaning to whisper in Masamune's ear

Yukimura slightly released his pressure, satisfied with the way Masamune had stiffened due to the intimacy of his gesture.

Then realizing that he would come to nothing if he didn't do something about the two other men first, he raised his head to speak to them and said, "I'm not stupid enough to hurt him, I don't want to make my host mad at me. "

"Nobody would believe a demon." Masamune recognized Kojuuro's voice, and he couldn't read any worry i it, no even doubt. Recognizing his right eye's nerves of steel, he tried to look up to meet his eyes to signify that he took things in hand. He was very disappointed not to be able to raise enough to see more than the black dragon's legs.

"I have an argument to keep you from bothering me." the blade sank deeper into Masamune's neck, he felt a hot and sticky liquid flowing to mix with the wetness of the rain.

A low rumble rose from Masamune's throat. The rage he had felt earlier had finally left his body and although the adrenaline had wear off, he took advantage of the demon laps of attention and grabbed the blade with his gloved hand, feeling the sharp metal bite through leather. The dragon took the weapon away from his vital point under the scrutiny of the one who threatened him. Forcing on his elbow to get up ,Masamune then forced the demon to get off his back.

Yukimura had just enough time to brace himself not to be destabilized, putting one knee on the ground, he let the dragon sit in front of him and soon grabbed Masamune's hair to keep him close again, preventing him to get up while maintaining him at his mercy.

"I want you to listen me!" he roared, his patience dwindling.

Masamune gritted his teeth, still holding the blade he now identified as Yukimura broken spear in his right hand, he used his left to grab the youngest's jacket collar.

"You made a huge mistake when you choose Yukimura, you really think you'll be able to act as you please? You think you can parasite his heart long enough, **huh** , Orochi? Which one of the heads are you ? It takes guts to be able to posses my rival, **you see**? " Masamune literally spat out his words. " **Well** talk, because there won't be any other occasion left for you. **Fucker**!" He might give him this because the demon had made a serious mistake, years of being held in barrel of sake would seem nothing compared to what Masamune was planning to do to him.

Sasuke and Kojuuro who had come to lend him a hand stopped, now looking at Masamune with astonishment, then watching Yukimura's reaction.

A large smile s stretched on Yukimura's lips, even more disturbing on the young tiger features than the black marks. He chuckled slightly as if Masamune words a joke that only he could really understand.

The hand that wasn't holding Masamune by his hair started to stroke the dragon's chin.

"Such arrogance. You're so different from the king of my time." cooed the demon with Yukimura's face. "They used to call me Aisu ..." he whispered as if he took a certain pleasure in recalling a nostalgic era.

Masamune frowned as he could feel the tremors that shook the other body. For just a moment, he saw what he was looking for in Yukimura's eyes, he saw the glow that could only belong to the tiger of Kai. The red general was still there somewhere and Masamune would do everything to bring him back.

Masamune quickly withdrew his face from Yukimura's hand. "Don't waste my time. I don't care what was your name."

Yukimura shrugged. "It was you who asked."

Yukimura's sweet mask broke off and a different expression took his face. A distorted expression, insane that left an unpleasant feeling of discomfort throughout Masamune's body. There was something disturbing in him, as if this thing living in Yukimura took unfathomable pleasure in torturing those dear to the true Yukimura.

"You don't have much time left anyway ..." Then the demon chuckled. "Unless I decide to keep you by my side as a slave," His hand in Masamune hair relaxed his grip as he brought a soaked lock to his mouth and kissed it. "I could even use my magic to find you the body of a beautiful young woman. What do you think?"

Masamune's hand tightened on Yukimura's jacket. Ignoring the pain in his torn scalp, he quickly threw his head back before using the momentum he won and strongly head butted the demon.

While the direct hit should have stunned him, Yukimura continued to smile at Masamune, a new stream of blood from a fresh cut on his forehead came to join the one that already flowed from his brow. With both hands, he grabbed Masamune head and held his forehead against his.

"I knew you secretly loved to hurt him." he said, the tip of his tongue came out to lick the carmine liquid that accumulated at the corners of his lips.

Masamune's breath cut off when he realized his mistake; of course that the demon shared Yukimura's body, he also shared his pain. However, the devil's breath quickened and Masamune had evidence that Yukimura wasn't giving up his body to the demon, and that he was about win, pressuring the demon to go back to sleep in him.

"Tell me what you have to say and disappears." Masamune launched pressing his forehead on the fresh wound, even though he knew it ultimately would be Yukimura who would suffer the consequences, he couldn't help but to inflict as much difficulty he could to the demon.

The demon's face finally lost his smug and leaning back to again reach Masamune's ear, he whispered.

"My pleasure his to let you know that you are now part of my puzzle."

His sentence completed and the seed sown in the one-eyed dragon's mind, Yukimura released him, his hands hesitant and his body shaken with shivers. Their eyes met again, all malice instantly disappeared from the young tiger's body language. It was enough for Masamune to understand that the shivers were caused by the state of shock in which his beloved was returned to him.

"M-Masamune-dono ..." Yukimura's voice, although coming in a patting breath, had again this powerful and clear tone that he always had, there was no longer any sound of that strange accent.

Yukimura's arms came around to surround himself, the young tiger posing a barrier of flesh between them, rejecting Masamune again even though their gaze were searching for each other.

Masamune had only one desire, it was to embrace Yukimura, to banish this image of a frightened and confused that he had in front of him at that moment. But he soon realized that Yukimura would deny him, he realized how much his rival suffered to appear like this before him, this weak and defeated by a demon.

Yukimura lowered his head, looking away from Masamune, unable to hide the shame he felt to show the dragon such a pitiful spectacle.

In reality, the truth was that Masamune was proud of Yukimura, proud that he could stand up against Orochi without breaking. Masamune knew that anyone else would had become the snake's plaything soon enough, anyone else would have never had a will strong enough to contain such a dreadful demon. And that Yukimura didn't know, all those who were not affiliated to the dragons could only imagine. And he couldn't tell him.

"You are strong, Sanada Yukimura. **You did well**." was the only thing he could say in the end.

A small but genuine smile lifted the corner of Yukimura's lips, and then with a sigh his body relaxed and his head fell on Masamune's shoulder, exhausted by his struggle against the devil force who sought to have total control of his body he barely managed to say what was in his heart.

"I'm so sorry..."

He finally felt warm again when the dragon wrapped his arms around him,Yukimura couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at home. His eyelids were heavy, so he let them close. A hand was put on his head in a protective gesture.

"Don't be sorry. You're not alone."

Masamune could really demonstrate self-confidence even in the worst times and he knew how to transmit it. Yukimura didn't know if he could say the same about himself when he let his sleepiness take him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The faint smell of food was what came to his nose first, signifying him that like his body, his senses began to awaken. Wrapped as he was in a sort of cocoon of warmth Yukimura felt like he was still in Masamune's arms.

Nevertheless, he was lying on something much softer, almost certainly his bed and what covered him what had a more familiar scent than the wild and woody smell he associated with the dragon. One of his eye opened tentatively, before being quickly followed by the second when his mind registered that he wasn't in his bedchamber.

He had been left alone in front of a smoking hearth, the cauldron hung over it presumably containing the remains of a vegetable soup. Yukimura had been put in there to warm up after he was drenched in rain. First unable to understand what he was doing in such a room, Yukimura looked around him.

A string of light reached him through a door left ajar. It led to adjoining reception room. Reluctantly leaving his comfort, Yukimura tightened the white yukata that they had put him into and rose up, heading straight for the door. He absentmindedly rubbed his sore neck and winced as he felt a hint of pain. It reminded him that Masamune had been quite harsh on him.

Extending a hand toward the door, he hesitated to open it. Not a sound reached him from the other side. The young tiger was about to give up and go back to sleep when he suddenly heard the characteristic noise of a dish falling on the ground from the other side.

"I won't allow that to happen." growled a voice, breaking a silence that must have lasted for some time.

Yukimura put a hand on his heart when he recognized Masamune's voice, clutching the fabric at this point he wondered if he should rejoice that on-eyed dragon hadn't simply continued blindly on his way to Mitsunari, or if he should afraid to be confronted to Date Masamune so soon after everything.

"Those who are possessed by Orochi must die at one point, it is our law, Masamune-sama." Kojuuro voice replied, firm and final.

The young tiger's breath caught when he heard the threatening sentence. His heart skipped a beat... death ... he didn't even dare to think about it now.

"If that's the case, don't expect me to deliver Yukimura without a fight. There had to be another way." This voice was Sasuke's. It sounded the angriest Yukimura had ever hard coming out of his mouth.

It was more than he could listen without reacting, Yukimura couldn't let those he held dear go and decide his fate. Sliding the door, he caught everyone attention on him when he came in.

Dinner was actually served to the guests, Masamune and Kojuuro sitting on cushions at the table in front of Sasuke, a fourth cover was served but no one seemed to have touched it.

"If there is another way I intend to find out. I can't afford to abandon Kai. Not now" The determination in his voice showed that Yukimura had recovered from his crisis earlier in the day.

Kojuuro didn't wait until he sat with them to protest. "Orochi is a threat that shouldn't be taken lightly ... While asserting that only your death will bring the solution seems from another time, it is the solution, we dragons were told to use at any cost."

" **Shut up** , Kojuuro" Masamune glare could kill. "We can't decide the life or death of someone from old women tales."

Masamune seemed slightly tense since the young tiger was back in the room. His elbow was on the table, his hand supporting his head while the other lay flat on the table lacquered surface, his fingers drumming steadily on it.

Kojuuro sighed, clearly aghast before his lord lack of common sense. "I'm not saying we should murdered Sanada as soon as possible... I just relates the teachings of our ancestors. Those who fought to make sure Orochi's legend would stay as such, those who have warned us. Please consider this the ultimate solution."

Sasuke too watched his lover with animosity, frustrated by something Yukimura couldn't tell but mostly saddened by the fact that the black dragon could even suggest this idea.

The hand on which Masamune's head rested came massaging his temples and he sighed wearily before this sterile debate.

"I know very well the danger that damn demon is, and if this one is in front of us it means that the others won't be long to show up. But fuck the ancestors! Why should we listen to their lessons while themselves couldn't get rid of Orochi ? Time has changed, of they couldn't find a way, **we would**." Masamune promptly answered his right eye, settling the matter.

Yukimura sat facing the vacated soup bowl at the table head, Masamune to his right and Sasuke to his left. He first looked at the food with his lack of appetite showing on his face and sighed, pushing the bowl out of his sight.

"Then I was right to think that dragons knew more about Orochi than anyone else... it wasn't lying about that." Yukimura began to wonder if the demon plan weren't deeper than all thought. A simple vengeance as Kenshin story suggested, seemed too light for him... and while want to take over the land of the rising sun seemed a bit overrated, it seemed more probable.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke immediately asked, incisive.

It was now or never to speak to him, the demon would probably be asleep for a while after it's battle with Yukimura to take control.

"Orochi told me ... he ... this thing has claimed to be a dragon before ... before his own magic turned him into a demon from a curse."

Three pairs of eyes peered, making Yukimura uncomfortable.

Sasuke was visibly trying not to make a comment on the fact that Yukimura hadn't talked to him about this, but he did nothing. The subject wasn't on this specific matter and Yukimura actually had asked a good question.

Masamune and Kojuuro shared a glance, several times already they had shared the wisdom of their race with them. Should they told them this time about this knowledge which was kept as the greatest shame of the dragon people?

Kojuuro sighed again understanding that there would be no way to stop Masamune anyway. "Orochi is why the dragons submit to the emperor's restrictives law and accept to be treated as such."

"Tch." Masamune clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest. " **My ass**." he growled, refusing submission idea. "We'll see if we are submitted when I would rule."

"Actually there is no Orochi but eight." Kojuuro went on, ignoring his young master rant.

"Like the eight heads of the beast." Yukimura thought aloud.

Kojuuro nodded. "The legend the humans know is simply a distortion of the reality. Orochi is actually the name of their small group."

"Old women stories, come to the facts, Kojuuro." Masamune made a dismissive gesture with his and, not allowing his right eye to go into the details.

"In short, they truly were all full blooded dragons, but unlike most dragons who have always wanted a lifestyle similar to that of men and to leave in peace together, they wished to perpetuate the wild side of the dragon race, the indomitable, predatory and dangerous face of our species, enslaving and terrorizing the same way everyone they judged inferior beings, men like demons and other dragons even. "

"Even our king at the time thought differently from them, it's true that our blood will ran thin if we continue to inbred." he added tentatively, his glance deviating between Masamune to Yukimura.

Yukimura rubbed his temples too, the more he heard about Orochi the more everything seemed confusing, unreachable, he didn't know what to think anymore, who to trust and yet Kojuuro's story made sense, much more than the legend that Kenshin told them ... a make up story to hide the disgrace and shame that surely fell on the whole proud dragons people. The young tiger remembered having asked once to Masamune why dragons didn't like to took their dragon form often, he now understood why he had contented to make him fall into the koi pond that time.

"Their territory extended from Echigo to... Kaga... it was their hunting ground. I-I remember now..." Yukimura stammered.

.  
Kojuuro suddenly rose up, the table moved because of the sudden movement that shook the pottery containing their meal.

"Masamune-sama, this is very bad if his mind harmonize with the demon's." he said, some sadness showing through on his face.

"Leave us alone." Masamune ordered, cutting the conversation short.

Kojuuro and Sasuke turned looked at him incredulously, unsure of the order he had just given. Demonstrating impatience facing their the lack of responsiveness, the one-eyed dragon cursed and grabbed Yukimura's wrist then proceeded to led him into the next room, closing the door behind them.

Kojuuro then turned his worried gaze to the auburn haired ninja. Arguing his lord's command wasn't in his habits, but at times like this he still wondered if...

"I suppose we should let them at least this evening to discuss in private." Sasuke interrupted his train of thought and shrugged.

Clasping his hands together, the black dragon put his elbows on the table and placed his joined hands over his mouth. He couldn't help but be worried. He continued to believe that the other three were taking the matter too lightly. This matter had noting to do with a mere possession by a prankster spirit.

"I'm getting too old for this." Either way it was useless trying to do anything before sunrise. But he still hoped that they'll sleep on it and the things will look better in the morning.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can relate."

A knowing look passed between the two men.

"Did I already invite you to admire this magnificent moonlight we can see from the heights of Ueda?" Sasuke launched.

Kojuuro cast a fleeting glance at the closed door that hid Masamune and Yukimura to them.

"I guess that would be a relaxing sight to see." he responded.

"Very good, because we need to have a serious discussion. I have a couple of things to say to you about what you just suggested to do to Yukimura." his eyes narrowed dangerously, his face resembled that of a fox.

Well, it looked like the walk wouldn't be as relaxing as Kojuuro would have wanted to.

On the other side of the door, Masamune pushed Yukimura to sit on his abandoned bedroll before coming to join him there, sitting in front of him. The darkness was lit only by the few still warm embers in the fireplace and the light of the moon filtering through the window's panels, yet the brilliance of Masamune eye fully reached Yukimura.

As spellbound, as he had always been when he was alone with this dragon, Yukimura let him join their lips in a gentle reassuring caress, a simple touch which meant everything to them.

"We will find a way... **trust me.** But we have to act fast."

"M-Masamune." Yukimura hesitated to say something. The heaviness on his heart weighed more than ever .

Masamune was there, his physical body close to his. Their heat mixing with each other and Yukimura dying to hug him. The disorder of his mind didn't help when he in turn put his lips on Masamune's. Pressing light kiss after kiss, before stopping to speak.

His shoulders stiffened and confidence asserted itself when let his words out of his mouth. "I'm not going to let myself be dominated by a demon, or I wouldn't deserve my title as Date Masamune. rival otherwise. And... our promise still matter to me." Yukimura insisted.

" **That's my** Yuki-chan." Masamune laughed and Yukimura felt himself melt. A different unstoppable battle was about to play now.

Neither Masamune not Yukimura wanted to do anything to prevent it.

Completely forgetting the conflicts and difficulties they were currently facing... Mitsunari, Ieyasu, the war on their doors... Masamune indulged in the urge to touch Yukimura's pink and soft skin. Stroking the other male cheek, he slipped his hand through Yukimura's hair and brought him closer to his body. There, Masamune continued to kiss his tiger, allowing his tongue to draw wet lines on the plump flesh that was steadily swelling.

Neither one nor the other wanted to think about the consequences, or even what their activity implied. The only matter was in the moment and the call of their two bodies. All words and the negative feelings they had toward one another seemed very far from them now, like a faint voice, a gentle stream of air to the bottom of their mind.

Words no longer meant anything.

Yet, the fire that usually started to ignite in them by now was remaining calm, slowly devouring rather than burning everything away. Heat was creeping in them like a slow poison that would destroy them, their lust for each other exacerbating their senses while confusing their thoughts.

Yukimura sighed with pleasure when Masamune finally made him sit on his lap. He finally let the dragon access to his mouth and Masamune didn't need to be asked twice to come and explore it. The young tiger embraced him, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold onto Masamune as if life depended on it.

Because Yukimura was afraid. Alone, abandoned in the dark with only a demon whose company he rather not have. An intrusive presence, gradually imposing him images, ideas, a life that wasn't his. Yukimura knew that meant his own life was slowly being extinguished by the demon. He was determined not to let it slip through his fingers.

Masamune was there, holding out his hand in the dark, like the horned being that saved him from the waters, helping them to feel that his soul was still alive, that he belonged only to Masamune and Masamune was his... Masamune was his. The rest of the world had no place in his arms.

The one-eyed dragon gently came down into his neck, tasting the salty skin he found there. Yukimura let out a little whimper of pain, the skin there had been too damaged, too sensitive to withstand even the caress of a butterfly.

Concerned, Masamune withdrew from him, looking at him with a look that was bearing all the scorn and disgust he felt towards himself for having inflicted the injury.

"It's nothing." Yukimura whispered. Unable to blame Masamune for what he had done in his state of blind rage... he probably would have done the same thing if he was honest with himself.

This mercury eye was again troubled by desire and Yukimura preferred this to the rage he had seen in it earlier. Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, the tiger left his next words escape into a sweet sigh.

"Make love to me." a demand, a pardon, a new start.

The words seemed to strike Masamune down and judging by the muffled growl that came up in his throat, it reached his groin as well. Still in sitting position with the younger male on his lap, he wrapped Yukimura legs around his waist.

"Don't regret what you just told me. **Shit**." Masamune's voice was hoarse and he was starting to lose his breath.

Yukimura answered him by untying his upper garment forcing him to raise his arms to remove the white shirt covering his chest. The tiger seemed transfixed by what he revealed. Masamune's finely muscled chest covered in bandages and lighter cuts still in the process of healing. With a trembling hand, he tentatively touched the white dressing.

"So, that what he did to you..." the culprit name shouldn't be pronounced, it couldn't be pronounced, not now, not here.

Masamune didn't answer. Too busy to take over Yukimura's lips once more. He was determined to make the other dizzy with kisses if necessary. And it worked because the young tiger forgot about the dragon's wound to focus on his caresses and the skillful stroke of the brunet tongue against his.

"I won't let anyone else have you... not the demon, not the bastard... no one..." Masamune growled out between two claims of his lover mouth.

Yukimura's clothings promptly fell around his hips, barely holding on his frame by his half unfastened belt. Driven by an animal instinct and a need to feel the other even more against him, he carefully moved his hip in a long undulating movement against Masamune's crotch, the delicious friction making the dragon groan between their joined mouths.

Masamune's response didn't wait long, playing with Yukimura's nipple with one hand, delighted to feel the pleasured nub harden between his fingers, he too started to apply an insistent pressure of his pelvis. The bulge in his pants rubbed against Yukimura's neither regions.

Their drunken dance began this way and continued to escalate again and again before the two men reached the top. Masamune didn't know really how they got there, their gestures lost in the haze of lust. They were still sitting, no one had the heart to move away from each other long enough to change move into a more comfortable position.

Masamune thought he felt his heart stop when Yukimura bit his neck as he let himself slid down his naked length, almost to the hilt in one go.

He heard the tiger moan in discomfort, his breathing becoming labored.

"Warn me before you do something like that, **okay**?" Masamune whispered, stars dancing before his eyes.

Yukimura leaned on his shoulders, obviously like the taste of Masamune's neck since he continued to lick it, using his mouth to nibble, discover, feel. He used his thighs strength to lift himself from the shaft.

Masamune tried to hold on to something to keep the situation in hand, taking Yukimura's hip in one hand, he put the other on a firm buttocks without refraining from thoroughly feeling it up, in the pretext to help Yukimura in his movements.

"Yukimura ..." he whispered kissing the other temple.

He could fully feel his lover velvety warmth now, the beating rhythm of his heart was transmitted by the Yukimura's throbbing member against his abs, the tiger internal muscles contracted with each new heavy breathing, with each up and down move that Yukimura started. Masamune had found paradise.

His sweaty body was sliding between Masamune's fingers while Yukimura urged him to speed up the pace.

"Masamune ... I ..." Yukimura tried, unable to form a coherent sentence.

The dragon dealt the last blow when he seized Yukimura's neglected member between them, making Yukimura cry out stronger than before, Masamune realized that he had found his pleasure spot at the same time.

."Right here?" Masamune asked, ostensibly moving his hip to hit right where Yukimura liked it.

The incomprehensible moaning that strongly sounded like his name made it clear to Masamune that he had hit the right spot again.

The game probably could go on for hours, but the two lovers were mentally and physically exhausted after a harsh day, the welcoming comfort that they offered each other could only be shortened by that fact. Also, it's been so long since the last time they did something like this...

Masamune was close too, every breathless whisper repeating his name, every jerky movement of his lover, everything served to bring him closer to the abyss. Then he kissed Yukimura, with even more passion, with even more delight, trying to ward off the inevitable moment when all this would end, when they would wake up from this wonderful dream... but in truth it served only to stimulate them more and more.

The dragon couldn't know if it was him or his tiger that let go first, preferring to contemplate Yukimura's face as he reached complexion. His eyes were closed, his head leaning back in a silent scream, his sweat matted tendrils stuck to his deliciously flushed cheeks and his forehead that was stripped of his red headband. He loved to contemplate his features completely relax as his mouth parted to let short uneven breath escape while it steadied little by little.

Masamune knew the perfection of this face, he would never be bored of contemplating it. Yukimura had fallen back on his bed, Masamune having helped him to adopt a more comfortable position while he laced their fingers together affectionately. He let his body extend alongside Yukimura's. The post-orgasmic state creeping into his whole being.

Yukimura eyes already seemed about to close but still, he brought their joined hands to his lips tenderly kissing Masamune bruised joints. The dragon wasn't prepared for what came out of Yukimura's mouth then.

"Why did it hurt so much to be in love with you?"

This difficult sentence was accompanied by a look both charged with love and a kind of pain that Yukimura had been repressing. Gently, a warm a tear came rolling down the tiger cheek while he held a tender smile.

Masamune looked as the little thing made its slow and tortuous descent, seeking in him the strength to understand the true meaning of his lover's troubling words.

Was it really their fate to continually make the other suffer?

The demon words surfaced again saw Masamune's memory.

Unless... it was true and he really loved to hurt Yukimura.

TBC

I'm wondering if after this lemon I should put the rating to M, even if it was nothing that explicit. Lemon in Chapter 17 like it was in the first book.

No just kidding, I just had so much trouble to finish this chapter.

In any case it was a great pleasure to receive reviews on the previous chapter, thanks to all who continue supporting. You are a wonderful person Ryukai_mj.


	18. party 18

**Part 18**

His gaze plunged into Yukimura's, the darkness hiding the confusion on his face, Masamune was seeking the answer to this strange question. It was as if his mind refused to understand the meaning of the words that had just crossed his tiger lips. When deep down he knew the answer. He knew how much it could be difficult to love. Wasn't he had always felt the same after all?

It seemed that with the few apparently innocent words that the demon had used to describe their relationship had sown disorder into Masamune's mind. After all, weren't the events that led to this situation born because of him? Wasn't he always had been poison for those around him? Yukimura was the perfect target for the misfortune that he brought to others ... his mother had told him so, and she still repeated it continuously as she haunted him, as well as the visions that his dragon's blood had granted him reminded him off. Masamune couldn't protect those he loved from himself.

Yukimura's warm hand landed on his cheek, suddenly bringing him back to reality, to the present, at his lover side. His one eye winked as if to dispel the sight of a ghost from the past, looking at the smiling face, still slightly red from effort, of the one who first offered him a bit of light.

"I guess it does that, to truly love someone. But in return, each time spent together is incredibly more wonderful than the precedent. So, I suppose it is worth all the trouble it costs." Yukimura answered for him, his nose came to gently rub against the dragon's chest, a loving gesture the tiger didn't do that often. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." he asked with a sigh.

Repressing a shudder after this soft caress full of intimacy, feeling Yukimura's breath ghosting against his skin still sensitive skin, Masamune wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the heat of those hazel eyes. His whole body was begging him to respond to their call, so, forgetting the confusion in his mind, he pulled toward him Yukimura and hugged him tightly.

" **Stupid**. Would your heart be aching if you were dreaming?" Masamune said, he knew how Yukimura felt because he too was feeling how much his heat was sinking. He began to understand that gentle, soothing and almost addictive pain.

He was Date Masamune, he was a dragon, he was in love with a human being of the same sex as him. And even if both of them had known it from the beginning, that their form of love would be a unique one.

Thinking back to their last fight, their separation, and the reasons that led to it, Masamune wore to himself. At this time, or never, he would want to know the feeling of anybody but Yukimura in his arms. Such a though had no place here in this small room, so the one-eyed dragon hoped Yukimura wasn't thinking about that too.

Inhaling Yukimura's smell against his collarbone, Masamune laid a kiss there.

"If you have to die, it will be on the battlefield. **You see**." Masamune stated, confirming the promise by which they had chosen to be bound.

The young tiger felt lulled by the rhythm of Masamune's heart beat, because now he could feel it against his hand. It was in sync with his own, steady, comforting. He fought his best to hinder the other tears that still threatened to fall. Gently pushing Masamune away from him, he looked into his eyes when he told the blue dragon:

"The Orochi. If I have to die to stop it, then I'm ready for it. But not now, not before I be certain that Kai will stay in peace."

"That damn demon. I never believed in those stories that the elders told to the kids." Masamune confessed.

This elicited a light chuckle from Yukimura. "Kojuuro always said that I expressed more interest in the legends of your own people than you."

" **Damn right** , it's not with old stories of the past that we can make an advance towards the future. It is easy to be interested in other subjects rather than old stories when half of them are false or unverifiable. " As this conversation was gaining in lightness, Masamune could also feel his body numbing as sleep came to him. He hid a yawn in his hand. "I'm sure of one thing. I'm ready to watch over Kai for you if need be." he concluded.

Following these words, Yukimura frowned, almost feeling abashed that Masamune would come to offer that. Did the one-eyed dragon realized that it was almost like suggesting he should surrender Kai to the Date clan?

Finally he shook his head to show his disagreement, "I can not renew our alliance." he threw, sounding angrier than he would have wanted to.

Masamune propped himself up on his elbow, staring at Yukimura to be sure he had heard well. He couldn't grasp why the young tiger was so categorical, the speed with which he had answered him yet showed that he already had his though on the matter.

"Explain." Masamune asked, trying to calm his blood that immediately rose.

Before Masamune obvious contempt, Yukimura took a few seconds to carefully think about what to say, his words should be chosen wisely to make his love understand his point of view.

"Our alliance had led us to be complacent. We were stupid and reckless, Masamune. This has allowed others to reach us. Our enemies have taken a weakness out of our strength. Ieyasu and then Mitsunari. I can allow this to happen again. " Yukimura said very seriously, the corners of his mouth were turned down, showing that his own words displeased him.

Yukimura had a point, that Masamune would concede, he could see the truth in the tiger reasoning. His anger slightly falling, the blue dragon sighed because he couldn't really argue that in his current state of mind. He was so tired. The tension he had been accumulating for some time had been finally removed from his shoulders by Yukimura, sleepiness was already overcoming him.

"Haah," he let out a sigh, finding nothing wrong against the young tiger words.

Well, tomorrow things would certainly be clearer, he was certain. For now, all he was registering was soft and comforting warmth of Yukimura body fitting perfectly against his. Were it should always had been. This guy was a real heater, a warm ember against which it couldn't have been nicer to snuggle. It felt so good and even if he had winced when the name he didn't want to hear was still came out of his beloved mouth, his anger wasn't rising to the point he would renounce of this moment.

Resting his head on the futon, he looked at his lover for a moment,silently running a hand through his long hair that were even more disheveled than usual. What he meant to say next never crossed his lips because, peaceful, exhausted, Masamune was asleep before realizing it.

Yukimura leaned against him for several minutes, listening to the dragon's breathing, resting his hand on the bandaged chest that rose and fell. He too had been stupid and blinded. It had nearly permanently cost him Masamune. He had been wrong to let his guard down. Wrong to believe that all would be well when the country was changing too quickly around them. He had put them in a too comfortable bubble.

The result was a disastrous one, Oshu weakened and its clans on the verge of civil war. Kai without its main pillar that was Takeda Shingen and dishonored by someone who should have brought the teachings of the tiger but stepped on them. They were also both at fault when it came to the demon awakening,because Yukimura had his heart weakened by Masamune. This could have been prevented and Yukimura was sure of that fact.

At least, there was one last thing he could do. One thing that would help them both. One thing that tugged at him from the inside just thinking about it. and Masamune wasn't going to like it ...

Yet at that moment it seemed so obvious. It was the most appropriate solution. He would avenge is master and Kai's honor in time before being overwhelmed by Orochi. Yukimura was certain that by focusing on this task, he could channel his strength to contain the demon long enough.

Deep down, a small part of his heart prayed for his bedridden lord, he knew that unlike Date Masamune, Shingen would understand his choice.

Tenderly removing a stray strand away from Masamune's face, tucking it behind his ear, carefully avoiding touching the eye patch tie, Yukimura gently kissed the blue dragon's lips.

"I know you think Ieyasu could help me." he whispered taking a stern look. Then silently getting up from the bed, Yukimura regained his yukata on put it back on. "I could never accept help from the one who deprive Kai from its ruler, and who took my master away from me."

Running a hand over his pendant thoughtfully, Yukimura gathered his hair over his shoulder and reached into his neck for the knot that allowed him to proudly wore the symbol of his family. He had lost the right to do so.

Then, he put the cover around Masamune, and remained behind a few more seconds to contemplate his lover one's sleeping face. It was a sight rare enough, to be able to look at Masamune with all his barrier down, so serene, so much the Masamune he had fallen in love with. Placing his necklace right next to Masamune's face, he rose up, and before crossing the door and taking the risk of losing that person definitely, he couldn't help adding:

"I hope that you will look inside you for a way to forgive me, Masamune, but I have something to do before to let you take my life, and I can accept only one person help for that."

Yukimura closed the door behind him. He had reflected on that for a long time, he was prepared, it actually was the most logical conclusion. For Kai.

It was over, this time he was convinced, deep down he knew that forgiveness could be found only when one of them would be lying lifeless in front of the other.

This time he would not cry, this time he will regret nothing, this time he knew that Masamune wouldn't hesitate when the time would come to bring Orochi back to were it belonged.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Even when the night was well advanced and that a silence reigned over the Ueda fortress, Kojuuro's sharp sense noticed the sort restlessness around him. The crackle of the torches along the corridors, the guards moving in the watchtowers, the runoff water in the canals. Seemingly asleep at first, the fortress was actually still as awake as it was in daytime. No doubt an enemy thinking about using the cover of the night and the time of sleep to invade the proud Kai warriors would regret taking such a decision.

This contrasted with the cold silence that Sasuke had offered him since they left the dining room.

The ninja guided him silently through the alleys and outer walls. Leaving just his step make some noise on the ground so that the samurai wouldn't lose in him the aisle which were increasingly dark.

If Sasuke stubbornly stayed this cold until they reached the heights of Ueda, Kojuuro was about to be worried for himself. Still, he just sighed, following the ninja in silence Waiting for his sentence with resignation.

If Kojuuro had wounded Sasuke he was sorry for it, but he didn't regret anything he said.

Sasuke led him between two poorly lit aisles, throwing him a glance over his shoulder, something he didn't even bother to do since they started their walk.

The black dragon couldn't suppress a shudder, an unpleasant impression seizing him. It would be stupid to believe that the ninja was planning to murder him to protect his lord, though at this point the idea brushed Kojuuro's mind.

Instead of putting a blade between his shoulder blades as Kojuuro had unconsciously prepared himself to see coming, the ninja made him go up a series of narrow stairs to finally get to the top, where Sasuke sent a guard away that stared at the samurai before leaving using the walkway. The two men were alone now in the highest watchtower of Ueda fortress. Kojuuro's eyes widened with wonder at the sight that was offered to him.

The moonlight bathed the whole landscape before him in its pale light, revealing the beauty of a night sky in Ueda. The country of Kai never failed to surprise the black dragon.

"I remember flying over this place before. A lot has changed. But still, its indeed a soothing sight." Kojuuro mused, ending the tacit silence.

The ninja merely advancing closer to the edge, resting his elbows on the tower railing. His brown eyes sparkled when they reflected the lights of the city below. Then, closing his eyes as if to cut himself from this world too wide for him, Sasuke sighed.

"I can understand that Masamune and Oshu are your priority. But I still can't believe that you didn't even for a second though of Kai's people." he finally said, starting the conversation he wanted to have with the samurai.

Kojuuro should have expected that yet he was still surprised at the speed and the frankness with which Sasuke spoke to him.

"It's not that I didn't think of Kai's people."

"Yet you suggested leaving them without a leader." Sasuke interrupted him.

The black dragon sighed in turn, this conversation would lead to nothing if he didn't start from the beginning. To understand the root of his problem, Sasuke had to know as much as him. Even if he wasn't trying to impose his point of view, Kojuuro hoped Sasuke would understand how he felt at least.

Kojuuro came to stand beside Sasuke, he too put his hands on the railing and let the many scents carried by the wind coming to captivate his nose. Cedar, wild flower, wet stone and just... Sasuke.

Allowing himself to respond to his sudden impulse, Kojuuro took the ninja's hand in his, reassured when wasn't rejected, he began.

"The priestess Kiyo had predicted the very near wake of the scourge of the Dragons. The problem is, she is getting old and her predictions are weaker and no longer as accurate, she even did some mistakes. That was probably why, as usual, Masamune-sama did as he pleased and ignored her warnings. He was convinced that Orochi belonged to the old days and that if it had to wake up it would have done so a long time ago and to be honest I was starting to think like him. And now it may be too late to intervene. "

He felt Sasuke put pressure on his hand, just on the verge of being painful, and he didn't really know if the ninja trying to hurt him or encourage him, maybe both.

"You couldn't have to anything to prevent it anyway, I guess. I doubt she predicted that it would fall on Yukimura."

Kojuuro nodded. "What I am trying to say is that no one has ever been possessed by Orochi before and we don't know what would happen, the curse they casted to be reborn as demon was an obscure one. However, for us dragon, our ancestors always had transmitted an exorcism ritual that had resulted the loss of life for the possessed. I fear that since we didn't listen to our elder we put ourself into misery... that our lack of reactivity would again have serious consequences. Yukimura is already showing an advanced state of possession ... " he went on, looking older than he actually was. His free hand passed over her face, hiding his eyes between his fingers and he looked down.

Suggesting that they should execute Yukimura in the near future was truly heart-wrenching for him too, but they barely had any choice! Kojuuro had also long been attached to the little boy full of life that who had managed to make Masamune smile and also indirectly helped to forge an unbreakable bonds between him and his young lord. Yukimura also allowed him to meet this person, this person whose heat was radiating through his arm from their joined hands.

"In a way, I understand you ... but a bigger part of me is so angry that I refuses to forgive you, even if your intention was good." Sasuke chuckled wryly. "It seems that I was finally struck by jealousy."

Kojuuro found himself perplexed, as Sasuke words were puzzling. He understood his anger, but how could he be jealous?

Sasuke then let go of his hand, turning completely toward him to confront him face to face.

"You didn't even think about me either." he said bleakly.

Kojuuro first opened his mouth to protest but immediately closed it when he realized that it was true. Whatever name they could give to their relationship, the black dragon felt they had nearly broke it, because none of would do something to protect it.

"You know, when the ninja die, the master only need to find another one to replace it. But what happens to the ninja when he loses his master? ... Who would use such an unreliable ninja?" the russet haired ninja knew very well that at no time this fact had crossed Kojuuro's mind, accusing him of it calmed him but Sasuke also felt so selfish when he said those word.

Kojuuro remained silent, his expression unreadable. What could he say? The ninja had underlined his tactlessness, it was useless to try to make him understand his point of view now. Since the beginning, their world were opposed. So far they had managed to live with. Only, for the first time, one of them had surrendered and showed his weakness.

Could he really continue what they had with this condition? Knowing that despite what he had said previously, deep down Sasuke hoped to obtain more from him than he could offer ?

"You just proved me that a ninja remain an human being. Will you grant you the privilege to silence this anger?"

Without giving him time to answer, Kojuuro drew Sasuke against him. The ninja had by his words broke their agreement that their relationship would never be put before their duty. Still, he would forgive Sasuke's little slip. And hugging against him in this way, pressing a hand in the small of the ninja's back while the other one was already lodged in Sasuke's neck to draw him into a kiss, Kojuuro meant that he accepted it.

The unique love they had for each other had won this time, this time Kojuuro had managed to catch the damaged red wire before it broke. The samurai just hoped that this little fragile and flickering flame would survive through the incoming war.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The sun was slowly falling over the islands of Shikoku, casting pink and golden reflections on the calm sea. Perched on a cliff on the main island were the waves crashed into a regular rhythm, Motochika contemplated the rugged natural beauty of its territory. Then bringing his giant anchor that served as his weapon to the ground, he let out a sigh.

"Sayaka ... I'm bored."

The young woman who had accompanied him crossed her arms over her chest, like she was used to hear this kind of talk, she repeated.

"Don't call me that."

Diverting his eyes from the sun, Motochika turned to his friend, "You're not very encouraging."

Sighing in turn with weariness, Magoichi tossed her hair back with a flick of her wrist, "I agreed to stay and help you with Tsuruhime's prediction but it looks like I'm wasting my time here, and for us mercenaries time is money. "

Motochika took a more serious look, he started to head back to the interior, the heath extending between them and his place of residence, he expected the woman to follow him. Reflecting on what he would say to her, he frowned.

"I start to think that this brat told me bullshit to trap me here while she was playing outside, I'd better take off." He was seriously considering that, no he started to need to go back on sea.

Usually, he would never allow himself to be without anything to do for a long time, waiting for something so hypothetical like a prediction was pulling on his nerves. Also he couldn't even go bother Motonari since the kitsune wasn't back yet.

More and more, he was feeling the almost irresistible urge to leave his island. He had often felt the call of adventure and sometimes would pay a visit to his neighbor to have a small clash and it was enough to silence this thirst for a while. But the fact was it never felt it so strongly... and Motonari had never been away from him like that. This also seriously started to worry him. He even began to doubt himself and his perception ability... Was Motonari really safe and sound?

Matching with the rhythm of his steps Saika had begun to walk beside him, her arms followed her movement, however Motochika noticed that her right hand was drawing close to her holsters, as if she repressed the urge to shot something. Being the only target in range the pirate had no choice but to ask himself in what he could had hurt her feelings.

"I doubt that she would had run away from her home if she wasn't sure of her prediction." she impassively stated.

Motochika showed a sulky expression. "You don't know her like I do."

He was entitled to have doubts, though Tsuruhime was an honest and just person, she also was very impressionable and naive. It's been a while since Motochika feared that the girl had been misled. For what purpose? That he didn't know yet.

"Motochika." Magoichi suddenly stopped walking, challenging the pirate. It was rare that she calls him by his first name to make him stop, he turned to her, his interrogation written his face. "I was serious when I said it really is necessary that the Saika faction return to its base. The echoes of incoming war had reached even this island too."

Motochika didn't seem surprised by this answer. He ran a hand on his nape. Of course, if he wanted to leave, he would have liked to at least have Magoichi stays behind to ensure the protection of Shikoku, just in case.

"Ahh, I can't force you to stay here." Mercenaries demanded money and his last successful treasure hunt had been spent in the search for a cure to suppress Orochi.

Then Motochika's body suddenly stiffened, it's been a moment since he hadn't thought of that devil. He had not forgotten to take his treatment through, however the fact that he didn't had any though of the demon reminded him that it's been quite some time that the creature hadn't manifested itself. There was no way for him to know whether it was good or bad omen.

"Chosokabe?" Magoichi called out.

The pirate turned to her with a worried look. "It's a good sign if I don't feel Orochi trying to take control over me anymore?" at that moment he regretted that his father had died before he could tell the end of the story.

Arching an eyebrow, the young woman looked thoughtful. "What do you mean by that? How the hell should I know better than you? If it's to keep me from leaving you-"

"No, no. It's just, I didn't have any headaches since the last time, and I haven't seen the marks on my skin too... but I don't think that my treatment would have been enough to kill it." he mused aloud.

"The Exorcist?" the woman asked, concerned.

"He didn't even bother to answer my letters, this little ..." Motochika cursed.

It was incomprehensible to him that his friend would leave him like that when he needed his help the most. Ieyasu couldn't not have received at least one of his messages. It was starting to seriously annoy him.

Of course, there was the conflict with the boy from the Toyotomis that everyone was talking about, but since when Ieyasu was putting his personal interests before their friendship? They all said that he betrayed his lord Hideyoshi and at first Motochika didn't believe it but now he had serious doubt. Did Ieyasu really chance ? Weren't they allies? Would Ieyasu come after Motochika when the pirate couldn't help him when he needed because of his condition ?

He would never have thought it possible to feel so betrayed one day. Well, from Motonari, Motochika would have seen it coming, but such behavior wasn't fitting to Ieyasu. With Orochi in him and without an exorcism, Motochika days were counted. Would Ieyasu really let him die this way without doing anything?

"He deserves that I would go directly kick his ass." the pirate growled out.

Rolling her eyes in front of such masculine stupidity, Saika started walking again. "I'll find go find him for you if you wand... maybe he'll have an interesting contract for the Saika faction."

Motochika almost seemed outraged by the proposal, and he took a more serious look as the metaphorical clock in his mind began to take action.

Thinking about Ieyasu's abandonment, it reminded him of what the boy had told him when he had just joined the Toyotomi clan, before the different between Hideyoshi and Motochika separated them. The pirate remembered the shine in Ieyasu's eyes when he had spoken of this person. Motochika interest was piqued, and he instantly wanted to meet the other boy who was making his friend lose his breath. Although now, like Ieyasu the boy would have become a young man. And a young man busy with war preparations too.

Still, this memory gave him a great idea. Motochika knew exactly how to attract Ieyasu's attention and get back at him too.

Overwhelmed by a sudden impulse, the lord of Shikoku picked up his anchor and ran ahead. "I have a much better idea, it will serve as a lesson."

Magoichi looked up as the pirate run away without even explaining what was behind his thick head. "All this doesn't ring well with me... I just hope he won't forget the prediction."

The young woman had a very bad feeling, but the future of Shikoku wasn't really her problem. It's been a long time since her and Motochika hadn't seen each other, and she had to condemn the years that went by for how much they grew apart.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hands on hips, Motonari frankly restrained not to crush the man who knelt before him with his boot.

"Forgive us Mori-sama! But we were told that you had died, it was necessary that we reacted quickly!" the man stammered, cowering against his lord's burning gaze.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, the young lord of Aki wiped his hands on his black dress in order to smooth the garment back. Forcing a smile on his face that the man in front of him found even scarier than his previous angry grimace, he said in a falsely pleased tone.

"Ah, anyway I should have expected that mere pawns as you would have made arrangement for my funeral before even going to search for me or retrieve my body." He accused, his red right ear twitching on each syllable. "Well, we can't blame you for your efficiency in that field, and the castle is not as much a mess than what I expected."

The man seemed very surprised not to have received even a threat of punishment, at first he thanked the gods for his lord return exactly when Aki needed him the most, but now he asked himself if ti was really Mori Motonari in front of him. Regardless, he had escaped punishment and it was his master in appearance. Changed or not, this way of addressing his men could only Motonari's.

"It's just ... we were going to undertake research, but the Lord Otani have contacted us and..."

"Oh, I'd forgotten that. What happened to the Toyotomi clan? Many strange rumors reached my ears during my stay in Kyushu." when he thought back to the fact that he had landed so far from the land of Aki, Motonari could recognize that fact should have been divine intervention.

The light of Xavi was waiting to touch those weak hearts.

"So, the wily fox has escaped death and came back in time just before his second in command would sign the treaty of alliance to Ishida, hehehe." a sardonic and unpleasant laugh came out from behind the man before the large sliding door opened.

Motonari's servant nearly fainted with fear when Otani Yoshitsugu floated behind him, only his discovered eyes showed that he was smiling behind his half mask.

"I should have expected to find you here. I didn't even had a foot in the grave that you already were pulling the strings to take Aki." Motonari shook his head, it was becoming too predictable. "Am I to conclude that you are also behind my attempted murder?" Motonari walked toward Otani, ignoring the servant who was still prostrated between them, he narrowed his eyes grimly.

Otani didn't respond, the smile fading from his eyes facing the brunet distrust. Aki was a necessary step in the reconstruction of Toyotomi's glory, though Motonari attitude seemed strange to him, if he played his cards right, he could still have the tactician support.

"The lord Mori I knew would already have crushed the insect." Otani couldn't help but remark. Nodding toward the shivering servant.

Also for someone who usually strove to feel nothing, showing unparalleled coldness even before death, the kitsune before him seemed to beam... somehow.

Otani suddenly registered the obvious. It was the first time he could clearly see Motonari's fox ears in the open, the testimony to his legacy. So far, the fact that the young man had kitsune blood in him had seemed so obvious that Otani hadn't noticed right away Motonari was no longer trying to hide it like he used too.

Clasping his hands in front of him to pray, Motonari flashed a radiant expression,. "Xavi teaches us forgiveness. Maybe you should follow his teachings you, maybe in his greatness and mercy he will grant you healing for your misery."

This could only be a bad joke, one of a bad taste but nevertheless the shaman laughed out loud.

Then piercing the palace quietness, a shrill voice cried from the other end of the corridor.

"My dear Sunday! This place is so beautiful." A head covered with blond hair advanced towards them fast.

"Sorin, decency would have you not to run in here, you might hurt yourself." Motonari replied.

Otani's eyes undertook disbelief, going from the young blond toward the small brunet who smiled before the former energy burst. His laughter had stopped and he somewhat confused now. Had he accidentally crossed a dimensional portal when journeying yo Aki?

"You!" the little blond suddenly pointed a finger at him. With one leap, he came toward him and started turning around Otani, encroaching into the shaman's comfort zone, still Otani didn't falter. "How do you do that?" he said pointing to the gap between the floor and the shaman's floating palanquin.

Rolling his eyes in front of such a pathetic spectacle, Otani was tempted to dismiss the boy at first. But then his eyes turned toward Motonari and an idea flashed in his mind.

"It's a secret of the Toyotomi clan," he said, "But, alas our peace and survival are threatened by the lack of ally, the lord of Mikawa swore our loss, and my young master Mitsunari can barely face him. " Otani said, taking a sorrowful expression.

His interest obviously piqued, Sorin balled his fist. "Our presence here today may be Xavi intervention! Sunday, we will lend a hand to the Toyotomis! This is the will of Xavi, the festival will wait. No! Better yet, our festival will be dedicated to Mitsunari! Let us send the emissaries of evil back to our lord of light! " Sorin launched, raising his arms to highlight his speech.

Motonari glared at Otani while this one thanked Sorin for offering his support. For a moment their eyes met and the kitsune swore something dreadful clenched his heart.

Raising his hand to his head to try to massage his temples and smoother a growing headache, Motonari said.

"May the Lord Mitsunari receive Xavi's teachings."

TBC

Thank you for reading.


	19. party 19

**Part 18**

For a person as jolly and cheerful as Keiji was, feeling such anger towards something or someone felt more like the sensation of being an alien in you own body. It was probably from there that the expression 'being beside yourself' came from.

Keiji was furious, however his anger stemmed from his frustration, which itself arose before what he considered a serious matter. Matsu, his aunt had disappeared and yet his family went about their business as if nothing had happened.

At first, the wanderer had waited, trying to understand why his uncle Toshiie was still smiling, saying she would return soon, that she was just gone for a little while, that it wouldn't be long and that there was no need to worry. Seeing Toshiie so carefree while everyone in Kaga seemed down and more than worried had somewhat shocked the tall brown haired male.

Keiji decided it was his duty to do something, so he insisted on continuing to try to make his uncle react and make him say what he knew. To show him what he refused to admit.

For now, all he had gleaned was rumors spread by soldiers or servants. Placed end to end, Keiji came to the conclusion, even though it seemed unlikely to him, that some sort of dispute happened and had opposed the until then inseparable couple formed by Toshiie and Matsu.

It wasn't the first time they clashed, there were disputes in all couples even the more bonded. But this time it wasn't settled with a smile and a good meal. Matsu had even slept in a separate room in and in the early morning, when Toshiie went to find and apologize, he had only found a letter and a small packed lunch prepared with everything he loved.

No one but Keiji's uncle had seen what was in that letter, but all those who had seen Toshiie that day had reported how strange his behavior was compared to the way he used to act. First he had crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground before stomping on it, his face showing an angry grimace he only had for his opponents in battle. Then he had locked himself in the room and had emerged from it at the end of the afternoon to go take care of Kaga's affairs. Nothing had moved in the room, except the box of food that was emptied.

The only clue that something had happened were Toshiee's eyes, red and swollen.

Determined, once again, like every day since he had returned to Kaga, Keiji went to find his uncle.

And like every day, Tsuruhime went to spend the day with him. Having still not discovered what had really pushed her to follow the wanderer to his native land, she naturally designated him as the perfect guide for her stay. Although she didn't know how much time it would last.

This morning the Miko was surprised to see him stomping out of his quarters, his step heavy and a determined look on his face. She first called him out only to see him respond with a polite hello with a fake smile before he resumed his pace. As a precaution, Tsuruhime followed suit when he went in search of his uncle with an assured stride.

The young girl had a good idea of what he planned to do, and considerate she thought that her moral support wouldn't be too much. Even if she didn't know the couple formed by Keiji's uncle and aunt before, her intuition told her to be with him in this fight and as she had explained him, Tsuruhime had always been told him that a Miko should listen to her intuitions. Something was wrong with the picture of quietness and beauty hidden in nature that Kaga had offered her.

With her bubbly and social nature, she had quickly attracted the court ladies attentions and they were constantly turning around her wanting to make her try on clothes, wanting her to make the girl join their conversation or something and other. Well, Tsuruhime felt honored, all those new things were only waiting to be discovered by her.

But today, it wasn't toward the ladies that Keiji was heading, bringing Miko in his wake. No, but his destination was obvious since he kept ranting against that idiot Toshiie, Tsuruhime could only guess the reason for his confusion.

Toshiie had also been very nice to her, greeting the girl with smiles and compliments. Tsuruhime had thought that a man who could recognize beautiful things when he was seeing one couldn't be a bad person. He was a rather handsome man too and he somehow looked like Keiji, but in a more eccentric way. Which was a strange thing when she thought about it, because she kinda remembered Keiji telling her that he was adopted.

In short, Toshiie was the kind of person she wouldn't have trusted in the first glance because his dressing of choice was... embarrassing for an innocent girl like her.

Toshiie's robust body was sparingly covered with a few pieces of brown fur and leather. His skin, tanned by working outside, was covered with scars of all sizes, including three on his face and some more on his torso. Keiji had told her that most were due to struggles against dangerous animals and she had initially believed that the wandered was only trying to scare her, until one night when she saw a huge brown beast wandering about in the compound with claws that certainly could kill a cow in one blow. That's was her first time seeing a real bear.

Toshiie was wearing a over his shoulders, covering his neckline and around his waist covering his crotch, an orange cloth belt also encircled his waist. The only two pieces of armor he had were braided plates covering the back of both his legs, and another one in front between his legs reaching his knees. Smaller pieces of fur and leather closed by orange rope straps looked like bracelets around his wrists, and around his ankles as well. Moreover, he was walking barefoot and his dark brown hair were arranged in a messy samurai ponytail.

Tsuruhime knew a word for that kind of person. He was what she could call a man of the wild. Well, that what she thought before he proved her wrong with his good manners and thoughtfulness toward a female guest. Unlike Keiji.

Still, she followed up the tall traveler outside the castle, to the rice fields and in front of the camp where Kaga's soldier trained. It shouldn't be forgotten that as peaceful that this place seemed, it was none the less a country of proud warriors.

Toshiie was here, helping the peasants from the capital city with few of his men in the paddies fields, feet in the water, he was smiling as usual.

Enraged at his apparent indifference, Keiji called him out, shouting at him.

"Toshi" he casually called him.

Everyone looked up to watch Kaga's young heir, amazed to see him in such a state, for some of the men this was the first time seeing the young lord this pissed. Toshiie, immediately understanding what all the fuss was about left the paddy field to face Keiji without forgetting to pick up his spear on the way. A large trident he had left at the rice field's edge when he had gone into it after seeing that he wouldn't eat the good rice in it if the harvest wasn't helped.

Keiji wasn't intimidated, even though he had left his own sword in his quarters. Hands on hips, he stared hard at his uncle.

As to avoid the accusing gaze, Kaga's current lord first greeted the girl who had just stopped herself behind Keiji.

"Hello, Princess." He gave her a hand sign.

The girl was about to answer him but startled when Keiji brought back the conversation toward him.

"Stop acting as if nothing had happened." Keiji threw with a dry and disapproving tone.

"Keiji ..." Toshiie tried to appease him.

So far, the man had avoided his nephew's insistent questions who refused to understand that he just didn't wanted to bring up the matter. This time, he soon realized that unless a miracle occurred, he couldn't evade the interrogation. However, Toshiee was reluctant to make a scene in front of his men.

"Follow me." Turning to face the wooden fortified camp which served as a training base, he went towards the opened door, looking back to see if the two youngsters were following him.

Keiji and Tsuruhime exchanged a knowing look. When he registered that this time he had won, the tension inside the wanderer literally went out of his body, his shoulders falling back into a more relaxed posture.

Tsuruhime shook her head with resignation while she followed. Actually, she did try to predict were Matsu was, but she had found herself a little ashamed and sorry when her own feelings of love had come to mingle with her prediction and that all she saw was the beautiful black feathers adorning her twilight ninja ... that was a disturbing experience.

She was still feeling sorry, but now the young girl could do nothing but to attend to this family feud.

Toshiie stopped before a row of straw men in a pitiful state, but the small wooden structure in front, on which was placed a few metal training weapons, was very well maintained. Toshiie was turning his back to them, preferring to watch the training swords arranged in front of him.

"Will you finally tell us where big sister Matsu is gone?" Keiji asked more calmly.

Kaga"s lord sighed. "I promised Matsu not to tell you." he said, hoping that could be sufficient in quelling his nephew interest.

Tsuruhime understood then the man's attitude, actually Toshiie feigned carelessness. The man was probably just as worried as Keiji if it wasn't more than that, yet he refused to share his concern with the youngest. The girl couldn't help but find it adorable, and she said it out loud.

"Owww. Mister Toshiie, I promise to ensure that Keiji won't do anything stupid." She vigorously nodded.

A cheerful smile was her reply in one side when Toshiie turned to face her, but on the other side from Keiji it was a sort of grimace between a frown and pout. Keiji was upset that a little girl could promise to be more mature than him.

Against all odds, Toshiie threw a training sword at Keiji. This one caught it by reflex, having absolutely not anticipated such a move on his uncle part. The older man swung his trident and warned, surprising the two youngsters.

"If you really want to know you'll have to fight me in a duel."

Keiji looked at the too light sword in his hand. It's been years since the last time he used such a small weapon.

Tsuruhime impatiently clenched her fists and was somewhat disappointed to see that, once again, the men used every opportunity to fight.

"You want to know, yes or no?" Toshiie insisted, pointing at Keiji with his trident.

"Don"t waste your time this game." Tsuruhime commented. "You men don't know any other way to let out you stress?"

Keiji and Toshiie looked at her with disbelief. "What is better than a good old duel?" they said simultaneously.

Annoyed, the girl stamped his foot. "Well go ahead, do like I'm not here." she said, combining her words to with large hand gesture. She crossed her arms over her chest but waited next to them.

"As you wish, Toshi." Keiji in turn assumed an offensive position.

"Defend yourself!" Toshiie charged first.

Like it was expected, Keiji stopped his uncle's spear by hitting it with his sword, deflecting the weapon of its trajectory. After some heated exchanges to find back a certain comfort of use with a weapon that was far from being like his giant sword, Keiji then managed to stand up to his uncle.

Despite her spiting remarks, Tsuruhime strongly encouraged Keiji. Clapping and adding oh and ah when he avoided his uncle's attacks one one after the other.

Obviously, Toshiie was enjoying to spent his nerves on his nephew and was happy that this one was playing his game, giving him a good match. He was in a middle of a move when a sinister growl escaped from his belly.

Everyone froze, and silence reigned in the deserted training camp. Toshiie's trident fell on the ground and a new roaring sound started. Holding his stomach, Keiji's uncle let his buttocks fall on the dusty ground.

"I'm too hungry. I can't fight anymore." he affirmed.

Keiji rolled his eyes and laughed nervously while Tsuruhime hid her laugh behind her sleeve.

"I'll go get you something to eat." the girl interjected.

Stars in his eyes, Toshiie showed a grateful expression.

"But first you must tell us everything."

Toshiie's beaming face suddenly fell, as if a cloud had come to disturb his sun. Keiji whistled in compassion, feeling bad for his uncle.

"Cruel." he muttered with a small smile.

Subsequently, Toshiie didn't balk at telling all the reasons for Matsu's departure. His face crestfallen, he explained the fight he had with her.

Keiji's uncle was initially one of Hideyoshi allies. At first, he had agreed with the man ideals but he recognized that the leader of the Toyotomis had gradually changed direction in his way toward a peaceful land of the rising sun. Fearing that sooner or later Kaga would be endangered, Toshiee had gradually distanced himself from the man.

Then recently, the table had turned fort the worst. Ieyasu was said to have murdered Hideyoshi. Toshiie found himself caught in the crossfire of Ishida side that wanted him to respect his allegiance to the Toyotomis commanding to come and lend him a hand in his fight against Ieyasu, and on the other side the young lord of Mikawa who proclaimed to want to make the country of the rising sun a country where connections between people would create a lasting peace.

A man for whom the family was everything like Toshiie was could only be tempted to join Ieyasu ideal.

But the fact was Toshiie wasn't and would never be a traitor. Matsu had seen how much he was torn between Ishida and Tokugawa. And she must have thought about her action for a while because the night before her departure Toshiie had been unable to recognize the woman he loved. Matsu had been a fury that wouldn't listen to anything he had said.

Then, she actually had gone to meet Ishida by herself in order to be offered as an hostage and ensure that Toshiie and Kaga wouldn't be sent to fight against a man that her husband respected and admired. Similarly, she was certain that if Toshiie finally choose to join Ieyasu, the young man wouldn't force her husband to fight. For her, this sacrifice ensured her family and Kaga's people safety.

"I got carried away when she insinuated that I couldn't trust her when she suggester that plan. I just didn't want her to be put in danger because of my hesitations." Toshiie sighed heavily before biting into one of the rice balls the Miko had served to them.

Now his nephew almost felt guilty for having forced him to talk about all that. But it was natural that he cares about his family business and he had the right to be part of it, there was no remorse to have.

Long ago, Keiji had sworn to protect the happiness of those who were dear to him. His aunt deeds had led left uncle in a deadlock. Toshiie might be stuck, but Keiji wasn't sporting any banner for himself, he was free as the wind.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruhime. But it looks like I won't be able to keep you company any longer." Keiji rose from the bundle of straw which had been his seat during the long conversation, turning an apologetic look toward the girl.

"What do you intend to do?" his uncle asked.

"Oh no! Where you go I stay with you!" Tsuruhime insisted, preventing Keiji to answer his uncle. "Are we going to find Ishida then?"

Keiji chuckled before the girl enthusiasm, finding nothing to say to dissuade her to follow him. "It is useless, I know my aunt, I won't be able to convince her to go back home." He shuddered when he though about Matsu's strong will. She wasn't a woman to cross.

"Keiji?" Toshiie insisted, not understanding the wandered had in mind.

Fully able to truly smile again, the vagabond slammed his fist on his chest against his heart.

"I think I'm going to visit an old friend at Mikawa." he stated cheerfully.

Toshiie had to think for a few seconds to actually understand what Keiji had in mind while this one was already happily discussing with Tsuruhime about their awaiting journey. Toshiie rose in his turn and showed a serious and sombre expression.

"I leave it to you, Keiji, take good care of her." he said, a sad smile appearing on his lips when he thought of Matsu. "Come back, both of you, safe and sound." he would do everything possible on his part for seeing his prayer come true.

Keiji gave him a toothy grin. That was a mission for him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A teasing ray of sun came to tickle his closed eyelids, and Sasuke was already feeling sleep evade his body when he came to him that he had forgotten to close the shutters. His internal clock never failed to wake him at the crack of dawn, so for a sunbeam to come awake him was astonishing enough that he soon opened one eye.

The caress of a hand passing over in his hair had been so light, so distant that he only realized at that moment that he wasn't alone in his bed His fingers tightened on a hot skin, although less marked by years of battles than his.

The ninja was first attempted to close his eyes again and let himself go against this sweetness, this human warmth. But the caress his hair became more insistent and he understood it was a pleasant way to make him leave the land of dreams. He raised a pair of bright eyes to look at the serene face of the man who shared his bed.

"Did you have a nice sleeping night?" the other man started in his deep voice.

Sasuke smiled in spite of himself. "Are you kidding? It's been ages since I hadn't had a good night sleep like this." he affirmed while hand was sliding on a muscular torso to come to rest on his lover's side.

The arms around him tightened, capturing him in a comfortable embrace. "I could say the same." the other assured him, kissing his cheekbone.

Fully enjoying this moment for few precious seconds, the reddish-brown haired finally withdrew from his lover's protective arm, kissing him one last time on the scar that adorned the other's left cheek. He had not forgotten the awkward words they exchanged the day before and his heart was still tight in doubt, but at that moment it didn't matter. Sasuke was feeling like he was back to a distant and carefree time when their masters were two young children and it was too early to worry about anything but the moment.

To say that he never missed those times would be a shameful lie.

"Yukimura is a heavy sleeper, he often can't wakes up without my help, I to go wake him up soon." he asserted, leaving his bed dejectedly.

"The sun has barely risen, we still have some time to prepare a good breakfast." Kojuuro replied, remembering the miracles they could do in the kitchen when they were associated.

The samurai too hadn't forgotten about their reality, it showed in the way he sometimes sought to avoid meeting Sasuke's eyes. Yet, he also seemed to think that this moment was perfect for a little respite. If he were honest with himself, he would have admitted that it's been far too long since the last time he had such good night sleep.

His lover had offered him a haven of peace, moral and physical, and for once he was tempted to listen to his heart rather than his duty and use this day to relax. He could find a way, together with Sasuke, to forget about the war for a few hours, forget about Ishida and Orochi. What harm was there to enjoy this moment if only for a day?

Part of him just hoped it wouldn't be their last time together.

Searching for his scattered clothes in different places of the room in front of Kojuuro while the samurai tried hard to hide his interest, Sasuke could only smile at this proposal. "Good plan." he replied.

Then the ninja's back straightened up and he stopped all movement, his pants hanging low on his hips. "Someone's coming." he threw out, panic crept into his eyes as they fell upon Kojuuro's still naked body barely covered by a sheet.

A panic blew between the two men, knowing it was too late for them to prevent from being caught red handed, Kojuuro hesitated between covering himself with the beddings or grab the nearest clothing hoping the garment was his. Opting for the latter, he was relieved to find that it was his pants.

But too late because the sliding door opened, the wooden board noisily slamming against the frame.

"Eww." Masamune instantly covered his good eye. Clicking hi tongue, he tried to forget about the scene before his eye but commented anyway. "Really ninja, your room is still exactly the same as nine years ago?"

And not only the room, this scene had a strong sense of déjà vu. It just wasn't as cute as when he was twelve years old and didn't really know about adults matters in bedroom. This time it would be difficult to recover.

Kojuuro standing up his pants in hand, was caught between feeling mortified or feeling disbelief. Of all the people that could surprise him, Masamune was the last one he would have expected. And the last one he would want to be caught in the nude by. Being in such shameful position before his lord almost made him want to commit seppuku.

"M-Masamune-sama." he stammered his mouth still parted in shame.

Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Masamune's irrelevant remark. He frowned, noting that the young lord had put on his whole armor.

"You were experting to find Kojuuro here anyway, right? The rest shouldn't have surprised you." he replied, trying not to bring up the real question he wanted to ask.

Masamune raised hands. " **Hold on**! Your naked bodies at sunrise? You will excuse me for not having something else to say."

Having finished to tie up his top, Kojuuro decided it was time for him to intervene, his embarrassment reduced he too noticed that Masamune dressed to go for a battle.

He would have thought that his young master would have asked for one more time to enjoy his and Yukimura's start of reconciliation. Well, even his current behavior showed that the young tiger had somehow helped Masamune's to find back his old self, yet there was no trace of the energetic youth in his lord wake.

Knowing he and Sasuke would have been the first informed if Kai was facing an enemy attack, Kojuuro's wit quickly came to a conclusion. The source of doubt came from Masamune current behavior. It was too normal, and it didn't fit with the feeling that such a conclusion should cause in him.

"Sanada left Ueda, isn't it?" the samurai asked. After all, once all possibilities were cast aside, the last conclusion, even if it was unlikely, was necessarily the right one.

A smirk showed some of Masamune's teeth, something flashed into his eye whose pupil slit. The tapping sound of Masamune's scaly tail nervously striking the ground brought the ninja attention toward the freshly appeared appendage. That why Sasuke saw the object in Masamune's hand before the young lord lifted it for Kojuuro to see. His heart stopped beating.

The six coin that formed Yukimura's necklace clashed in a metallic sound when the dragon raised them in his fist, holding the ornament like a trophy, then Masamune hissed.

"That little bastard is trying to fuck with me."

Sasuke wasn't believing it. It wasn't possible. Yukimura couldn't leave him without saying anything. This can only be the demon doing... but would the demon really bother to leave Yukimura's necklace to Masamune? Would he actually take the time to offer something that was so important to Yukimura to the dragon?

No. Yukimura was indeed gone. Sasuke had no choice but to accept the evidence he had before his eyes. The young tiger had even left a letter for his ninja that Date Masamune was now holding toward him. Yet, Sasuke was reluctant to take it, not wanting that feeling of abandonment to take root in reality. Yukimura hadn't trusted him after he had been protecting him for so long.

He should have expected it, Yukimura did told him that he was considering for them both to leave Ueda for some time ... but he, when he was supposed to give his support and not to influence, he hadn't listened to his master call. Sasuke even refused to listen to Yukimura's point. When he thought about it, he had deserved for Yukimura to leave him behind, with only a stupid missive that certainly explained something the ninja should have already heard about. Yukimura explaining his act in clumsy words and letters.

"Hey! Ninja! Hey!"

Masamune had enough handing this letter to Sasuke while he contented to just stare at the paper, the ninja seemed to have followed only half of what he just told him.

"I'll bring your master back with a good kick in his ass, **it won't be pretty**." he threatened, hoping it would at least make the ninja react.

This worked since Sasuke gave him a cold stare. "You won't come near Osaka's door." the ninja stated harshly.

Masamune growled slightly at the way the ninja underestimated him and Oshuu's men. But still he had to admit it would be too much of a hassle, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice and underestimate Ishida. Taking a fortress like Osaka alone while Ishida now have the Sanada clan as ally was out of his reach for now.

" **Huh**? Who said we were going to Osaka? Mikawa is closer."

"Masamune-sama. You think-" Kojuuro tried before being interrupted.

"I'll make sure Ishida would see me this time. He won't forget my name anymore."

Staring at the letter that Masamune gave him like it was a vulgar mop, Sasuke looked up at the two men who already were exchanging strategic ideas.

He looked towards his bedroom open window, Ueda castle waking up outside. A brief almost inaudible sigh reached his trained ears.

Ah, so Kasuga listened to their conversation. Kenshin would soon be informed about Yukimura's foolishness.

Shingen was perhaps bedridden but his condition wasn't nearly as bad as what they all pretended just to form Yukimura. This had gone too far now, the ninja refused to play Shingen's game any longer. His salary wasn't really following anyway.

"I'm coming with you." he threw out of the blue.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another battle, another futile bloodshed. When would Mitsunari stop trying to reach him this way?

After all, the country's future was played between their two forces. He himself had no choice but to confront Mitsunari to make the other see his point. That didn't mean Ieyasu eagerly awaited the day when they would see each other again on the battlefield.

From his bruised hands, even through protected by gauntlets, drops of blood were flowing. Even so, Ieyasu kept hitting his opponents with his fists.

The lord of Mikawa continued to inflict himself the pain, carrying his ideals through his fists rather than his blade, sharing the pain of those he was forced to convince by force.

In this country of war, it was difficult for someone showing weakness to be heard, Hideyoshi had clearly shown him this. Ieyasu would change that. Those fight would be the last.

Another lord stood on its knees before him and Ieyasu, breathless after his victory held out his hand to help the man up.

"The Toyotomis era had come to an end. Help me build a country of the rising sun standing tall and strong with bonds between people. Join the army of the East."

The opposing lord inspired by Ieyasu's words raised an awed look on him. It was as if he was watching the sun itself. Ieyasu, a golden light illuminating his country out of a dark age. Now he was convinced that with the help of the Tokugawa, he could protect his family against the threat, Ishida Mitsunari the king of misfortune. The dark hours Hideyoshi brought upon him and his men seemed far behind now.

"The light from the east." he murmured accepting Mikawa young lord's outstretched hand

TBC


	20. party 20

 

**Part 20**

Yukimura surprised himself by how quickly he went to Ishida's current residence. He barely pushed his horse, but the possibility that Masamune would wakes up and start pursue him gave him wings for his first hours of travel. However he soon realized that Masamune would do nothing of the sort, and the thought he had when he watched his lover before leaving had resurfaced. It was true, the there was no way to avoid the fact that the next time they would see each other would be on a battlefield.

He wished they would meet again with all his heart.

No regrets came to Yukimura, as he had no reason to look back behind him. Sasuke and Kenshin will care for Oyakata-sama and Kai in his absence, he was certain that they would manage pretty well without him. So if he had to have one regret, it would be that he had lost some time in his hesitation. While it made his heat clench just to admit it, the demon words had some truth. He was certain Mitsunari would be a great help.

Not being able to feel his pendant weight was strange. He had long been accustomed to the touch of the leather string around his neck. But as Yukimura had abandoned his responsibilities towards Kai, even if ultimately was doing this for the good of its people, he was released from the meaning of his heirloom as small as it may be.

Halfway through his trip though, he had felt Orochi awaken in him. An oppressive feeling that he wasn't alone anymore, that a parasite shadow clung to him. Contrary to what he had expected, Orochi or Aisu...was it ? Yukimura couldn't decide on what to call it, well the demon hadn't spoken to him yet.

He shook his head at the thought. It was not the time to fall prey to such concerns, moreover, it was a demon, it didn't deserve to be called by its name this was a fact. Yukimura should find a way to inform Mitsunari of that too, hoping that the general what was already called the Western Army would still accept him. Yukimura was confident of being able to control Orochi long enough, but it wasn't wise nor safe to be presume his strength so informing Mitsunari was better than taking the inconsiderate risk of letting the demon go rampant.

The twilight of the day following his departure from Ueda was falling while he crossed Osaka's gates.

Osaka was far, far from being like Yukimura imagined it to be. The city wasn't located far from Ueda compared to Oshu or Itsukushima where he once had the opportunity to travel, yet the atmosphere there was completely different from what he had witnessed. It was rather... hard to breath there, if he should put a large description on it.

At first glance, the city below the castle was huge and bustling with life, but not the liveliness Yukimura was used to. There was no merchant hurrying to put out their stalls before the sun has completely set, no children lingering in the streets hoping not to get caught by the mothers that were searching for them, telling them it was time for super.

Instead, the city was full of soldiers. Yukimura somehow should have expected it giving this city was hosting a warring clan. Still, they were so many, wearing armors of different colors and banner. Their body stature ranged from the big brute who hustled people in the street to get in the tavern to the shy guy barely out of adolescence who tried to make himself small and not wanting to attract to much attention.

It was enough for Yukimura to understand that Mitsunari had already gathered a huge number of allies. That the current Lord of the place came to personally find him flattered him in his ego.

Making is way way through the streets loaded with tension, with suspicious men watching him intently, Yukimura kept his chin up and quickly found Mitsunari's Castle, built great and fortified atop the hill. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains when he finally arrived at the main gate closed by heavy door made of polished iron, the first star of the night twinkling in a sky as it became darker and darker.

Rapidly exchanging glances with the guards who kept the door, Yukimura walked near them, Taking a huge breath he suddenly exclaimed,

"Please forgive my intrusion, my name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura of Kai! I came to join the Western army and ask Ishida Mitsunari help in order to battle against Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

The two guards watched him in awe, stunned by his sudden speech and the strength with which the the young man's voice echoed around them, not knowing they should stop him.

Finding only silence after his outburst, Yukimura did it again, repeating word for word what he had just said, loud and clear. This time one of the guards decided it was better to stop him than taking the risk of angering their lord.

"Lord Sanada!" a middle aged-guard, in vain because his own voice couldn't be heard over Yukimura's.

Then, ending their suffering, the heavy metal door creaked in its hinges, opening slightly. Yukimura paused at the sight of two eye watching him with fatigue.

Had he overstepped his boundaries and offended his future hosts?

"What's with all the fuss?" launched a hoarse voice from the shadows behind the door.

The guard who tried to stop Yukimura suddenly stiffened, standing to attention.

"Lord Otani, the young man here claim to-" he mechanically began.

"I think the whole town heard what this young man claim." Otani Yoshitsugu interrupted wearily.

Yukimura bowed his head when the man went through the door revealing a body covered in bandages while a was sitting on a floating palanquin. Initially surprised by the object, Yukimura tried his best not to stare at it even is his curiosity was tingling because he really wanted to know how this man was making his transport fly.

He was the lover of a man who could turn into dragon and seeing a man floating around on thin air still managed to surprise him.

"Forgive me if I have offended you by arriving at this late hour, but I really want to meet the Lord Ishida as soon as possible." It wasn't that Yukimura was eager, he was just fully aware that his hours were counted.

Otani's small dark eyes narrowed while he glanced at the young tiger from head to toe, his clenched fists resting beside his legs on which he was sitting. It took several seconds before Otani formulated a response.

"The Lord Ishida will meet you, follow me."

Yukimura bowed one last time with energy, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness." then trotted behind the man who let out a low chuckle. One last time Yukimura said. "And I apologize again for my late arrival."

"This is a grand arrival, you can tell." Otani said, his laugh rising ominously, his gaunted looking shoulders shook with it. "The lord Ishida was waiting for your arrival anyway."

His astonishment showed on his face and Yukimura could not help commenting. "Really? Yet he had claimed he wouldn't wait."

Yoshitsugu suddenly stopped to guide Yukimura through the inner walls. Turning his back to the young man, he looked at the inky black sky. "You look strong and Mitsunari since his return from Kai knew that you would end up following him. But ... it maybe would have been wiser if you have stayed with your people."

"I didn't come alone." Yukimura answered for his defense. "The army of the Sanada clan awaits my instructions outside the city walls."

A dark eyes turned toward him, and Yukimura had the unpleasant feeling that the man was probing at his soul and he unconsciously brought his arm around himself rubbing them in order to stop the cold feeling creeping into him.

"I wasn't referring to that." Otani said.

Resuming his advance, he was careful not to share the rest of his thought with Yukimura, a creepy smile stretching behind his red mask. Although Yukimura seemed strong, bouncy and wasn't lacking of energy, Otani wondered if this young man would be driven by Mitsunari pain and misery, he somehow wanted to make this happen. If only just to stifle the annoying spark he could see in the young tiger's eyes.

Following him without asking more questions, Yukimura wondered why he couldn't feel not even one once of trust in himself for this man. Wasn't he one of Mitsunari retainer? Yukimura couldn't understand why he was allowed to speak of his lord in those terms.

"You're not the only one who joined us lately. The time when my lord would bring Toyotomi's vengeful desire to an end is near." Otani said, bringing him out of his train of thought.

"Lord Ishida appear to be a man of honor, I am not surprised that he could rally many to his cause." Yukimura replied sincerely.

Once again Otani sneer echoed among the high walls while they went trough a smaller door, then what Yukimura thought to be the main courtyard stretching before them. Soldiers were busy to finish lighting the torches around them. The floor was covered with polished cobblestones drawing the Toyotomi's clan symbol under their feet, another series of steps waited them on the opposite side.

The dominant colors Yukimura noted despite the darkness of the night were purple and gray. Cold colors far from the warm and vibrant red of Kai, these colors were even darker than Oshuu's electric blue.

The soldiers in the city apparently came from different backgrounds, but in the main castle only Toyotomi soldiers seemed to be admitted, and those Yukimura had seen all had this tired look and lack of life in their eyes. They appeared to be in need of motivation and it saddened him. Mitsunari was young and certainly lacked experience to lead so many soldiers.

Feeling this bitter edge again, that feeling of compassion for Mitsunari, Yukimura swore that he would help him in everyday he could. Yukimura won't be alone, and he never was, because Sasuke and his Oyakata-sama teachings and his tiger spirit were always with him. Mitsunari however... did he had someone like that?

"The audience chamber is at the top of these stairs. Wait here, I have to convince my lord to receive you." Otani said like doing this was his routine these days.

Yukimura nodded vigorously. "I thank you again for your consideration."

Yukimura's curiosity irked him again while he watched the man climb the stairs without effort, his palanquin was levitating. Fascinated, Yukimura was eager to discover if Osaka and Mitsunari had others surprises for him.

"Hey! If it's not Sanada! It's been a while." a voice Yukimura knew suddenly exclaimed.

A smile stretched on his lips even before he turned to greet the man who called him.

"Chosokabe Motochika-dono." he replied in greeting.

Motochika too seemed glad to find an acquaintance in this unfamiliar place. It was hard for a man of the sea like him to be on land for too long. His anchor casually thrown over his shoulder and one hand hidden in the folds of his pants, Motochika entered the main courtyard to join Yukimura in the center. His smile twitched slightly at the too polite way Yukimura called his name. Even if he was used to it by now, Motochika wanted him to stop. This wasn't appropriated for a pirate.

"Motochika is enough." he said out of habit.

"Did you come join the Western alliance too?" Yukimura didn't wait to get right to the subject that interested him.

It actually was a long time since they could discuss with each other so causally. Their last meeting has been very brief, it was during the feast held for Masamune's birthday. Somewhere, Yukimura rejoiced to meet someone he knew here. Although he didn't like the other man rather criminal activities, Yukimura had always acknowledged that Motochika wore his heart on his sleeve, and a appreciated his respect for the values of the samurai and the fact that he was a great leader to his men .

Motochika would be a valuable ally alongside Mitsunari.

Hearing the Yukimura's question, Motochika immediately lost his smile, his eyebrows furrowing. Yet, he chose to answer honestly.

"I haven't really made my mind yet, I have been waiting since this morning for the kid to gives me a audience, but it looks like he is very busy. Pah, he didn't take a break either. I should force my way in, maybe? " the end of the sentence was more of a musing than a real question.

Looking thoughtful, Yukimura considered the question. "Would it be impolite for you to join me for my audience with Mitsunari?" he thought out loud. Offering a solution.

The fact that Yukimura who arrived here just a few minutes ago has obtained an audience before him made Motochika huff a bit. Putting his anchor on the ground, he looked up the stairs and shook his head, he wanted to meet Mitsunari alone.

"I prefer to wait. I'll appreciate if you keep me company though. Why not tell me what brings you here to begin with?" Motochika launched, as he hadn't had a proper talk with someone since he left Shikoku on a whim.

Yukimura's expression was troubled, his mind full of a recent memory after Motochika's question. He tried to remember every detail about his first encounter with Mitsunari, he too wanted to understand what led him to travel to Osaka.

"Ishida-dono, I cannot describe how I felt when I met him for the first time." Yukimura began.

Casting a quick glance at the pirate Yukimura noticed he had captivated the other attention. Now Motochika was staring at him with his blue eye, an expectant look on his face. Clearly he hadn't expected such response from the youngest and he allowed Yukimura some time to clear his thoughts.

"But there was unfeigned honesty in his eyes, something that told me to trust him. I can't possibly approve his method of commandment toward his men but I know that our ideals meet. I refuse to admit defeat and let Ieyasu do whatever he want with Kai. " his fists clenched, thinking of his shameful defeat.

Motochika frown deepened at the mention of Ieyasu's name. He was amazed that his friend had managed to make enemies out of half of the country and in a matter of few weeks. After all, the main purpose of the Western army was to give life to a counterforce to spot the one that was considered a traitor, a usurper and an opportunist who was stealing Toyotomi's conquest for his personal glory.

His jaw tightened slightly, Motochika could barely believe it. Perhaps that going to find Ieyasu would have been a better idea rather than trying to teach him a lesson with good battle. But forgiving his friend for abandoning him to his fate was still out of question. Somehow, Motochika knew he would take his final decision after meeting Mitsunari.

He who hitherto had always sought a position of neutrality realized that this time he couldn't stay away.

"You've always been good to see some good in the worst person." Motochika joked, "You managed to infatuated yourself with a wild, stubborn and too reckless dragon after all."

Motochika raised his hand to give an encouraging pat on Yukimura's back. Not trying to avoid the affection, the young tiger merely braced himself in anticipation of the imminent impact, his shoulders already tingling in remembrance of the blow that would unmistakably follow.

They were both very far from expecting the electric shock that passed between them when they came into contact. A painful spark gushed from Yukimura's shoulder into Motochika's body. Nothing visible to the naked eye, but a shock of energy powerful enough to stun the pirate. He quickly withdrew his hand, gasping and feeling a crackling kind of sensation rushing trough his blood vessels

It was the first time Motochika was confronted to something like that. The two men had been left emptied of their energy by the phenomenon that had just occurred.

The lack of understanding passed between them, while Yukimura bent to catch his breath obviously falling victim to the same uneasiness Motochika had felt, his whole body overcome by it.

Motochika looked at his hand, it was still the same calloused but unhurt hand.

"Wow, Masamune left you with some sort of enchanted chastity belt or something?" Motochika found the strength to joke, yet this was the smartest remark that came to his mind when recovered from his emotions.

Yukimura immediately puffed cheeks that were beginning to blush with indignation. This kind of conversation should remain private, it was shameful to speak so openly about it in a public place. He would have screamed it into Motochika's ear if it wasn't for Otani intervention as the man cleared his throat to make his presence known by both men.

"Lord Ishida awaits you, Sanada Yukimura." he stated while throwing a disdainful glance at Motochika.

"Oh, yes, thank you again." Yukimura bowed one last time before going to climb the steps. "I guess I'll see you later, Motochika-dono." he added, with his eyes he made Motochika understand that he had every intention to discuss about what had happened just now.

Motochika waved at him. "Ay, Ay." he said.

Then he turned to Otani with the intention of obtaining from Mitsunari's servant the reason why he hadn't been received yet. He could only blink his valid eye in finding that Otani had already disappeared. Grumbling under his breath, Motochika had no choice but to take be patient.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The audience chamber was in par with the rest of the castle decorations. Large enough to accommodate a board of twenty generals accompanied by several of their retainer. The wooden floor was literally shining, no doubt made out of the best types of wood. The decoration was scarce there too but the few lit candles placed on candelabra weren't enough to properly define the colors that painted the walls.

Yukimura walked to the back where Mitsunari was waiting. The young man was sitting on a platform, not at its center as it was and would remain Hideyoshi's place, instead he sat on the left side where his place was and always had been.

"Lord Ishida." Yukimura greeted him, stopping in front of the platform.

The young tiger of Kai didn't bow his whole body nor did he knelt before Ishida. Tonight he had come to find an equal, general to general, submitting himself to wasn't his intention. He may have left Oyakata-sama behind but the pride of the warriors of Kai was always with him.

From his impassive expression, his features drawn more than when he had visited Yukimura at Kai, Mitsunari greeted with him with a nod, without even commenting on Yukimura's stance.

"Did you take a decision?" he asked in a deadpan voice. It was the only thing for which he had an interest

Yukimura showed no hesitation when he answered. "Yes, I seek your support in order to confronting Tokugawa Ieyasu."

"That name." Mitsunari suddenly growled. "I'm tired of hearing it, Ieyasu, Ieyasu, Ieyasu IEYASUUUU," he exclaimed straightening up, his anger reasoning through the vast hall. "Don't ever say it in front of me again!" he ordered Yukimura.

Affected by the sinister atmosphere of the place, Yukimura fire was cooled down in front of Mitsunari's outburst. Remaining calm, Yukimura let Mitsunari came down by himself, waiting for the storm to pass, because he can relate to what the silver general must be feeling. He too had been through this before.

Mitsunari came down from the platform to face Yukimura, his sword in his hand, he pointed the handle at the tiger chest. "If your choice is done then do I no longer need to waste my time trying to convince you." turning his back on Yukimura, he began to walk away.

Yukimura stopped him before he was out of the light the candles provided.

"I had to talk to you for another reason." he began not really knowing how to broach the subject, even if he had thoroughly thought about it during much of his trip to Osaka.

Mitsunari turned back to him, the tension of his sudden burst of anger still lingering on his body. He took a few minute to observe Yukimura, to try to understand what could possibly be more important than the subject they had just discussed. He recognized that something had changed in the others eyes. Yukimura's shoulders were higher, his stature more imposing, slightly less slumped. Something strong and determined stood before him now, not the pathetic and humiliated tiger he had met at first.

"If it's to talk to me about how much we are similar again..." Mitsunari hissed, veiling the threat of a new burst of anger. He didn't care about what Yukimura was thinking, and whatever similar trial he had faced, Mitsunari didn't need his advice.

Yukimura shook his head, balling his fists at his side. "I'll need you to promise me something."

Mitsunari grimaced, his steps brought him back a few centimeters away from Yukimura, his olive eyes narrowing as his mistrust was growing.

"Promises are just words."

Letting out a sigh, Yukimura could almost feel Mitsunari's patience reaching its limit. His compassion for the youngest only grew when he realized what Mitsunari had to endure to get to thinking that way.

"I know this may seem hard to believe, but I'm not a liar." He began trying to soothe Ishida. "But the fact is that dangerous demon seized over my heart." he affirmed his hand landing on top of the aforementioned organ.

Ishida seemed skeptical, but at the same time, his strategist was a man who was traveling around using levitation. However, he began to foresee what Yukimura wanted to make him promise.

"How dangerous?" he asked anyway.

It was the first time Yukimura spoke openly about Orochi to someone, encouraged by Mitsunari's repetitiveness when learning about something that might impair the operation of the Western alliance, Yukimura sought to explain himself the simplest way he can thought of. He couldn't realize that he still was hiding information in spite of himself. He didn't register that he couldn't even pronounce Orochi's name.

"I think my case requires constant monitoring because it sometimes takes full possession of my body and seem to appreciate destroying everything around it... around me. I don't know yet what are its real designs but if I were to lose my mind-"

Mitsunari wasn't going to let him finish. With a dismissive wave of his hand he gave him an answer, "Gyobu will take care of that. I doesn't matter to me if that demon destroy everything as long as it bring down Ieyasu with him." this question wasn't interesting, he even wondered why Yukimura had bothered to inform him about that, well at least it made Mitsunari feel like he could put some trust into Yukimura.

This time Yukimura didn't speak up when Mitsunari made to leave the room. He found himself almost pained by Mitsunari reaction, confused by the other man lack of interest in what he regarded as a serious matter. He understood his words as further evidence of the despair that darkened Mitsunari's heart.

Was the young man really ready to go such extend just to see Ieyasu defeated?

Yukimura refused to question Mitsunari's ability to lead, far from it, because Mitsunari had know how to assemble together so many people around his cause and it was the sign that he was a great and powerful leader. Still Yukimura feared that the misfortune king's heart wouldn't beat again after accomplishing his task as Toyotomi vengeful force. Yukimura had to make him understand that revenge wasn't the only thing people expected of him.

"Whether you do not see how similar we are, I plan to become your friend." Yukimura exclaimed.

He voice replied from the shadows. "The man who stole everything from me pretended to be my friend too. I don't need a friend, I need a general."

And Mitsunari intended to replace the smiling face of the man haunting his mind by a face twisted in pain and agony colored by the pallor of death. Then that traitors promise of love and friendship would vanish too, he was certain.

Yet responded to Yukimura, returning in the light to resume their conversation. His eyebrows furrowed when Kai tiger gave him a determined smile.

"You'll see, I'll be by your side in this final battle. And as a friend."

This damn tiger wouldn't let Mitsunari have the last word. He hated felines.

"And you would make a friend promise to murder you arrested just to stop simple demon?" Mitsunari rebuked, as he had had enough of those so-called friends who always left the others behind them when things weren't going in the desired direction.

"No, but if this were to happen, I want you to promise to let Date Masamune take my life."

This tiger was stranger than Mitsunari would have expected. He certainly hadn't expected this kind of request. However, he acknowledged that Yukimura had some honor and seemed to be an man true to his promises. Sanada Yukimura wasn't so uninteresting after all, even if Mitsunari didn't need a friend who was already preparing to die.

"Tch, is at least if promise mater this much to you, make sure to care a little more for your life if it's already promised to someone."

TBC

* * *

And here finish another chapter. Nothing special to say this time so. The next one would be out in two week as usual

You still can talk to me on my tumblr, the link is available on my profile page.

see you soon and thank you again for reading.


	21. party 21

 

**Part 21**

A wind of quietness was blowing over the arid Mikawa cliffs. It was in these places that the Tokugawa clan had built its fortress, yet the cliffs seemed far from the war that had begun to change the country.

A visitor couldn't help but admire the architecture and ingenuity of the constructions made to protect the clan. All of it wasn't visible at first glance though. The land, however, is all in relief and many ingenious contraption had to be made to help the soldiers. However, an enemy soldier arriving at the first door of Mikawa in the middle of an afternoon couldn't reach the other end before dark. Ieyasu assured that this fortress was well guarded and difficult to take.

The contraptions went from a simple trap to catapults hidden behind high wooden palisades. Zip lines connected guard posts between them, a great time saver when it came to move goods, merchandises or communicates orders between men.

Gold and yellow adorning the flag of the Mikawa soldiers were reminiscent of those land's colors.

At the top was a wooden and windswept tower, where most of the vegetation was growing in the gorges around, where farmers had installed their rice fields and culture. In spring, fruit trees would let their delicate petals fall all around and the landscape would entirely change even if ti was for a short time; it was a truly a sight to see.

It was there Ieyasu liked to go when he was free. From here he could see everything that extended over the area of his ancestors.

For several days now, the autumn rain had beaten the cliffs and thick clouds had covered the sun. Returning from his recent battle with a new ally, one more lord rallied under the banner of the East, Ieyasu seemed to have brought back the sun with him on his land.

Then he allowed himself to enjoy one of the rare moments of respite that war could give him. Today no one had come to report a new warlord forced into Mitsunari's rank, no one had come to him imploring his help.

Fear of the king of misfortune was preening in their eyes.

Even Tadakatsu , which usually rarely took his eyes away from him, had given him a little alone time.

But it wouldn't be because he had free time, that Ieyasu was the kind of man to remain idle. He shared this with Yukimura, although he wasn't as tireless as the young Tiger Kai.

The top of the highest tower was an ideal place for some training. Here Ieyasu could beat the air, jump and do exercises without slowing the work of those who maintained the life of the fort.

It was carrying a powerful cathartic effect on him.

Beating the air with his fists, his muscles starting to heat from the stress, Ieyasu had started to reflect on thing. He thought about his dream that he saw more and more clearly, that little by little, as the alliance of the East grew, became a reality. He still sometimes had doubts, like now.

All these sacrifices, where they... no, it was wrong to have doubt when he was this close to archive something, being aware of what he had left behind to get here was enough. He will always carry it with him and it was from there that he would come out as grown up.

However Ieyasu knew it would need some more time to accept the fact that Mitsunari, the person who stole his heart and whom he loved the most in the world hated him with all his being because of his choice. Innocent blood shed between them was proof enough that they couldn't go back to where they were. Part of him continued to believe that he could make Mitsunari forget his past crimes, he wanted to show him this country in peace so much.

Yet Mitsunari continued to oppose him, going as far as forming an entire alliance to stop and kill him.

Since when had Mitsunari became the last obstacle to that peace he was aspiring to?

It was useless to lie to himself, each new day that flowed only served to show that peace can only be pronounced once Mitsunari defeated. Ieyasu also felt that the time of their final meeting was approaching ... he couldn't postpone the confrontation any longer.

Soon he will have to make a choice again, or fate would chooses for him.

Suddenly a bright flash of blue caught his attention, it seemed that something was up and down the cliffs. Another blue flash arose, higher this time. Left breathless after his last katas, Ieyasu couldn't suppress a smile though.

Even if he had enjoyed his day of rest, the truth was that he was beginning to get bored.

"Lord Ieyasu" one of the guards who had just joined him at the top of the tower launched.

Ieyasu gave sometime to the man while he was panting for breath after the series of steps he had climbed. Folding his arms across his chest, he waited.

"Lord ... huff ... The lord Date his attacking us with a small group of riders. The Lord Tadakatsu was pursuing him but Date is-" The man stopped himself after seeing his lord's beaming smile. He blinked in astonishment.

The blue flash was truly what Ieyasu had thought it was then. He had felt this combative aura that animated the dragon. The prospect of facing such an opponent made Ieyasu glad. A fight with Date was a true warrior battle, man to man without blood lust and murder involved. He had needed that. Understanding that his smile surprised the soldier, Ieyasu resumed.

The astonishment of the soldier stopped when his lord lips tightened to form a more dangerous and combative expression. He saw him clench his fists as if preparing to meet with the head of this imprudent and fierce Masamune.

"Let him through. I want to Tadakatsu and the men save their strength. Date didn't come here to invade us." Ieyasu was certain even if he couldn't tell what compelled him to thing so, maybe his past of an apprentice of the occult sciences had left some sense of intuition in him. He went on, "But make sure to slow him down. We should show him what it cost to provoke Mikawa soldiers. I'll take care of the rest."

The soldier immediately understood what his lord had in mind. He bowed before going in the opposite direction to transmit his orders to the high ranked soldiers. It seemed that Ieyasu's smile was contagious because the man was now wearing one too, his morale boosted by his lord's enthusiasm.

Another bright flash exploded nearby, increasingly close to the tower. Date sure was fast, Ieyasu conceded.

Ieyasu rolled his shoulders, cracked the joints of his nape loudly and continued to warm up in anticipation of the one-eyed Dragon arrival.

"If it's a good fight you are looking for, you'll be served, king of the dragons." he asserted, displaying a confident smile.

Masamune seemed to have much fun on his side. From the moment when the first group of guards had tried to stop the him a the base of the cliffs, he was determined to make an entrance in style. Namely, sending everybody flying until Ieyasu finally came to meet him. At least if Ieyasu didn't come down from his perch this little fight will compensate his affront to Masamune by forcing him to climb all the way to greet him.

Piercing the enemy lines, his sword pointed in guard before him, Masamune was progressing quickly, nobody giving him trouble.

" **Hah**! Was there someone here who can hold more than ten seconds against me?" he launched at all who can hear him.

At his side, Kojuuro was finishing putting down a small group of three enemies, breaking their formation. His disapproval was showing on his face. He sighed heavily while pinning back a few wayward strands that fell on his forehead.

"Masamune-sama, perhaps it would have been wiser to request a more conventional meeting and to-"

" **Whatever** , we don't have all day, Kojuuro!" Masamune interrupted him before running toward another small group of soldiers.

A shadow jumped next to them, and with a swift move eliminated an opponent who had tried to get up.

"His he always like this?" Sasuke asked, catching his flying shuriken.

The two men looked at Masamune push through Mikawa forces while the men seemed to fly in all directions around him. The only answer Kojuuro gave was to let out a sigh as he took his sword in both hands, and rushed after Masamune.

"I ally myself with those who deserves it!" Masamune asserted when the two men were back within earshot, "Date Masamune obey to no one, **you see**?" and he wasn't even tarting to lose his breath.

Sasuke and Kojuuro remained silent, exchanging a glance and a shrug. They would do with it.

"This guy his a public danger." Sasuke muttered though.

He hadn't expected for a sudden blue lightning to force him to call on his reflexes and bend down to dodge .

"Hey!" he threw out.

" **Shut up**!" Masamune replied. "Don't stand so close to me."

Sasuke was almost tempted to pull his tongue out to him, but it was to lower himself to the level of this capricious child. So he merely throw him a heated glare, implicitly shouting that he knew Masamune did that on purpose.

With a side kick, Kojuuro neutralized the last of the attackers from the unit. Usually, he could efficiently protect Masamune back considering his tendency to rush in, but now if he also had to deal with a childish Sasuke Kojuuro knew his patience wouldn't last. Comment on this fact was about to come out of his mouth but Masamune decided otherwise, as he was already rushing to a small tower guarded by few men terrorized at their approach.

These men objected a bit more resistance than the previous one though, determined to guard that small tower even if it looked harmless. Masamune went alone behind the building, but both Sasuke and Kojjuro also had noticed what stirred his curiosity.

It was a long cable with a pulley-like device looking like something Motochika could have invented to effortlessly hoist the sails of his ships The cable was stretched between two wooden buildings each on opposite sides of the cliff, passing over the gap.

"This look good, using this can help us win some time." Masamune commented.

Kojuuro didn't even need to look at the gap between the cliffs below them to protest.

"It's too dangerous, there nothing but void beneath your feet." he began.

"Yahou !"

He hadn't had the time to finish his sentence that Masamune had already jumped, his arms hanging from the pulley, he had let himself down easily along the cable and was already a small blue and black dot landing on the other side.

Kojuuro hesitated between following him through the air using the zip-line , following him by land or screaming in frustration. But it wasn't in his character to make much fuss when it was already to late. He just hoped Masamune would learn to be less reckless in the future.

Hope made him live on.

"Better and better." Sasuke said while pointing at the sky with his finger, a worried grin pursing his lips.

A whirring sound made Kojuuro look in the direction the ninja pointed. He knew only one person in the whole country who could emit such a metallic sound of gear turning and electricity buzzing, and that person wasn't to take lightly.

"Honda Tadakatsu. We must keep him away from Masamune-sama." he said before leaving in pursuit of the iron giant as he passed over without seeing them.

Still fallowing in the samourai's shadow, Sasuke sneered. "You reprimands him but in truth you love his reckless side, right?" he commented.

"No is not the time to joke." Kojuuro growled out.

"I miss Yukimura. At least, he can take a little teasing." Sasuke stated, showing a false pout.

At these words Kojuuro smirked. "You can tease him all you want when we'll bring him back from Ishida."

"I will torture him, you mean." Sasuke replied.

Despite their light conversation, the two men weren't the least worried. They had already caught back to Tadakatsu and yet he continued to advance by hovering over them, pursuing Masamune.

"He won'tt go down if we don't give him a little push." Sasuke said more seriously.

Taking his Shuriken firmly in hand, he gained some momentum by performing an acrobatic jump on the ground, not hesitating to impress Kojuuro if he could at the same time. His weapon left his fingers, swirling in the air, flying high and fast toward the target.

The two men heard a sort of clank when the weapon touched Tadakatsu and black smoke escaped from the device stuck to his back that allowed him to fly. The steady hum of its engine began making crackling sounds, almost resembling distress noises, as if a kind of alarm was triggered. Tadakatsu then turned his head towards the ground, seeing the other two as they adopted a fighting stance ready to receive him.

The earth shook and a cloud of dust rose up when he landed in front of them. The ninja and samurai waited for him while he grasped his huge and heavy spear to attack them.

Both turned around the giant, each attacking one of his sides with astonishing sync if we considered the fact that they were more often opposed to one another that allying.

But it was probably the fact that both were often opposed that caused Kojuuro and Sasuke to instinctively knew how the other would react.

However it took nothing but a simple gesture from Tadakatsu to stop them both, pushing them several meters away. As if expecting them to do a new attempt to approach, Tadakatsu struck the ground with his spear, inviting them silently.

Again, Kojuuro and Sasuke exchanged glances. Even with their strengths joined the battle was far from won. Honda Tadakatsu wasn't dubbed the strongest in the country to war for nothing.

At least they both knew they could hold him long enough for Masamune to state his deal with Ieyasu.

A cracking sound startled them, alerting the duo that Tadakatsu wasn't going to content in defending himself. Then as if following their train of thought, he knelt down. The box on his back that Sasuke had it with his shuriken continued smoking but still managed to open itself, releasing several small flying objects. The objects looked like scale models of Tadakatsu's spear. They quickly whirled around him to come form a kind of advanced protection.

The technology Honda used escaped Kojuuro, but he could still feel danger when he saw one.

"Looks like we're not going to be enough of two." Sasuke asserted, also admitting that he wouldn't be strong enough. "I 'm not as strong as Oyakata-sama."

Following his own words, Sasuke turned on himself and disappeared in a cloud of leaves appearing from no were. Gradually, the leaves turned into shadows, then shadows divided into two equal parts on each side of the ninja as he reappeared.

And a moment later, they were no longer two but four facing Tadakatsu. Sasuke's shadow clones each slapped in the original's outstretched hands.

It wasn't the first time that Kojuuro saw Sasuke use this ploy, yet he seemed slightly impressed.

Together, they resumed the fight. Kojuuro positioned himself to attack by the right flank while Sasuke was attacking the front, one clone had gone to left while the other had propelled himself on Sasuke's shoulders to get behind Tadakatsu.

Observing the scene a few meters away, a tall man alighted down from his horse probably tired after a long journey. The man used his hand on his forehead to protect his eyes from the sun and see what was going on farther. He had been alerted by loud voices and many flashing lights and had quickly understood that it was better not to approach.

Behind him, a girl hopped on her toes to try to see over his large shoulder. Perky, she told him,

"Shouldn't we go help him? I mean, this man his really really tall and big and all that but they are four against him, huh Keiji ?"

For a long second, Keiji seems to ponder Tsuruhime words.

"Narukami" Kojuuro voice was heard, followed by a powerful and blinding lightning flash.

Keiji shook his head uncertainly. "Nah, I think it's better not to get involved this time. Let's go find Ieyasu."

Resuming his walk he made sure Tsuruhime didn't touch her bow still attached to the horse saddle, using his most imposing stature to hide the scene from the girl's innocent.

She groaned and protested, dragging her feet and still tried to see what was going on. Having no choice but to yield Keiji insistence, she too continued to walk on the tortuous path Mikawa cliffs. A pout had displayed on her face, she was frustrated.

Seeing her so upset not to be able to help Tadakatsu, Keiji felt compelled to emphasize the reason for his refusal.

"Look, I gladly helped you when you insisted that we come to helps this merchant which was attacked by robbers, and I still helped to recover the goods when you realize that we were mistaken and that the robbers were in fact the real merchants. This time I prefer not to. And it's rude to interrupt a fight between men. " Keiji stated.

Tsuruhime dug her heels into the ground, crossing her arms over her chest, she turned her head dismissively.

"You men with your duels! It wasn't my fault !You too have thought that deceitful brigand was a merchant getting mugged! Normally brigands don't roam alone and I'm sure they don't get beaten by the merchants they attack! " she defended herself.

In an angry air she began to move ostentatiously, going ahead of Keiji before stopping abruptly. Her hands joined in prayer when Tsuruhime turned back to Keiji.

"My whole body tremble! My intuition tells me that I'm about to find something great." she suddenly said an exalted look on her face.

She said this with such joy in her eyes that Keiji could swear to have seen the stars in them.

"You see, when you listen to me." he replied.

On the one-eyed dragon side, he had crossed what he thought was a checkpoint. Or at least a gathering place if he were judging by the number of soldiers who fell on him there. For the first time since Masamune had entered Mikawa it was at that moment he felt minimal difficulty.

It was also the only time he had released his six claws. Even if it only lasted a few moments.

The guard of the door was now looking at him in fright, his beady eyes going from the spear cut in half between his hands to the triumphant smirk on Masamune's face.

"Open the door." the dragon said.

Terrified as he faced the powerful and charismatic dragon, the man stood up unsteadily, squealing with fear when he activated the opening mechanism.

" **Thanks.** " Masamune replied casually when he went through.

The man collapsed instantly after Masamune came out of his field of vision. Almost crying in memory of the fear he had felt. Then his eyes began to roam around him as one by one, more or less groggy and hurting, the soldiers who tried to stand up to the lord Date were rising, moaning and complaining of pain that would certainly take time to heal .

The poor soldier blinked. Around him was a slaughter, crumbling walls, collapsed tower, craters on the ground and whole rock smashed to dust. A single man was responsible for all this ... and yet, was he dreaming that not one soldier had been killed?

After running on a narrow path with huge gap on each side, Masamune had finally arrived at what appeared to be the last guard before the main tower.

Left open.

It seemed that Tokugawa's men weren't trying to stop him anymore. It was better that way. It wasn't with small fry that Masamune would prove he could be the equal to their Lord.

Without anyone intercepts him, he presented himself facing the tower, raising his head to look up to the top. Masamune's ears had picked up noise from above. No doubt it was Ieyasu.

The tower was rather high, so when Ieyasu suddenly jumped to join him he sure was surprised.

The shock of this somewhat rough descent made the ground vibrate. Ieyasu straightened after landing, his legs having cushioned his fall and his physical strength having protected a possible backlash. He showed a smiling face to Masamune.

"I was expecting you Dokuganryu." he announced while hitting his fist together.

"Hey, it looks like the midget kid took some stripe. **That's a praise, you know**."

The last time Ieyasu and Masamune had seen each others, they were still celebrating their victory over the demon Oda Nobunaga. At that time Ieyasu was still a teenager, carrying his spear like a prayer stick. Masamune found himself happy to see he had grown to be a fine looking man.

From this period Ieyasu had kept his easy smile and some curves on his cheeks, for the rest he had earned several centimeters in size and muscle circumference. Ieyasu had also dropped the spear, symbol of the legacy of his family, it was enough for Masamune to understand that must had also abandoned the practice of occult arts.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue before he could prevent himself, disappointed.

Ieyasu was the only person he knew who could possibly help him to exorcise Orochi. This fact annoyed Masamune beyond reason when they hadn't even discussed this with the former omnyoji.

"What brings you here?" Ieyasu asked, cutting short to the staring contest between them.

"The Easter alliance." Masamune bluntly replied.

Arching an eyebrow dubiously, Ieyasu expressed his astonishment. "This isn't like you to get help for anything, one-eyed Dragon."

"I can't move on if I don't do it." Masamune thought, making mysterious assertion.

Nodding, Ieyasu seemed to perfectly understand what Masamune was trying to say without being able to formulate it. He saw no objection to welcome a valuable ally like Masamune to join him in his alliance toward a country consolidated through bonds.

As he was about to agree, Masamune pointed his sword at him.

"Let us fight first, Tokugawa Ieyasu. I'll make an alliance with you once I have proven that we are to stand equal in battle. This is my condition to join you, I obey to no one, **you see**? " he repeated.

Far from being impressed by the threat of a sharp blade so close to his throat, Ieyasu let out a slight laugh.

"There I recognize you here, I accept this duel Date Masamune."

Without further ado, he withdrew Masamune sword with a closed fist, the metal letting out a clear sound in contact with his golden gauntlet.

Masamune took a quick step on side and split the air with a side strike. Ieyasu blocked the blow, his gauntlet again deviating the blow from it's deadly trajectory.

This didn't seem to please Masamune who attacked once and again this time adding more strength and precision. Acting to fast, he never expected opponent response quick response as Ieyasu send his fist meet with his ribs he had left exposed for a split second.

Hell, he had forgotten that Kojuuro wasn't here to protect his back.

Regardless, Masamune just needed a little time to force his body and his fighting technique to adjust to the lack of Kojuuro. He was used to feel pain after all, and it was only because he was still suffering from the wounds inflicted by Mitsunari that he winced in pain after the impact. Ignoring this tingling, Masamune continued to overwhelm Ieyasu with faster and faster sword strike.

He was so fast that blue reminiscence followed his movements, the sun dancing on the shimmering surface of his sword and creating lighting effects.

Ieyasu responded to every blow. He didn't even seem impressed by the speed with which Masamune chained his attacks. Mitsunari had for a long time been his training partner and even though his styles differed greatly with Masamune's, the silver haired general was the fastest man Ieyasu ever had as opponent. Masamune should find something else if he wanted to surprise him.

Still, Masamune seemed glad to be able to fight against him in full strength. This dragon was alive in battle. Warmed up after the soldiers who had tried to slow him down, Masamune finally found an opponent to his size. And he wouldn't hesitate to go for it.

His pleasure could almost be touched.

Taking advantage of a skirmish in which he blocked completely Ieyasu fists against his sword, preventing any other movement than a step back, Masamune took the opportunity to openly taunt Ieyasu.

"Not bad, but you are half a century too early to stop me." he said.

True to his words, Masamune continued the fight with a move that completely surprised Ieyasu. Deploying his six claws, he made a horizontal slash, forcing Ieyasu to retreat back to avoid it. Then, a second later he brought all his claws in one of his hands before jumping and using the momentum he won to fall with all his weight on Ieyasu. Sword raised.

"Phantom Dive!"

Ieyasu barely managed to avoid the attack, crossing his arms at his face to protect himself from the blow. It was too late for him to realize that touching him wasn't Masamune goal at all. The blue dragon sword crashed against the ground stirring the earth before him and a violent shock wave raced at full speed toward Ieyasu.

The young lord was unable to dodge this time. Hit hard, he heavily fell on the ground, gasping. The stars danced before his eyes as he tried to regain his senses and understand what had happened. A few cottony clouds spun in the brightening sky.

A black-gloved hand stretched toward him entering his field of vision. With all the confidence in the world, he didn't hesitate and grabbed it, letting himself up onto his feet by Masamune strength.

"Even Sanada Yukimura rarely resist this move, so don't be too disappointed." Masamune stated, a true air of contentment on his face.

Ieyasu began to find back the normal functioning of his lungs, so he answered. "Welcome to the Eastern alliance, Dokuganryu."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Tired of waiting and tired of his journey, Motochika had obviously ended up dozing until Mitsunari deign to meet him. The steps leading to the courtroom wasn't really a suitable place in addition to being absolutely not comfortable, but they had provided adequate support for a nap.

It wasn't as if he had a choice, sleep having just caught him before he realized it.

The blow dealt to his side, however he noticed it. He didn't completely woke up at first though, he was just so tired and it was just too hard to open his eyes yet.

"Chosokabe !" someone exclaimed.

He wouldn't have responded if the voice wasn't accompanied by a much stronger kick. This time it was a reflex to straighten up suddenly, his eye opening.

"Hey!" he protested before realizing it.

A pair of hazel eyes blinked before him. A delicate pair of hazel eyes decorating the most beautiful and delicate face that Motochika had been given to contemplate. That face was attached to a smaller, slimmer body than his, adorned with two red triangles on top of a head held highly with a royal presence.

"Motonari !" he gasped out, not believing his eye.

Acting on impulse, Motochika threw his arm around Motonari, reassured by the familiar way with which the young man was fitting against his body. For a moment, he had the impression that his heart had warmed up too much and that his whole body was burning. The pounding on his chest was almost unbearable.

"Are you all right? I'm so happy to see you. I was mad with worry. I thought I lost you. Even if I somehow knew you were alive. Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you myself." He no longer controlled his speech rate, his body submerged all over by new and unknown emotions when he confirmed that it was indeed his beloved he was holding in his arms.

He knew Motonari well enough so Motochika should have known how the kitsune would react to this sudden outpouring.

A knee in his private made him realize Motonari, forcing him to take his crotch between his hands by reflex to nurse his poor bruised limb.

"Idiot Pirate ." Motonari muttered, out of habit. "It is forbidden to lay hands on a Xavi's disciple, be aware of that Chosokabe. My unfortunate gesture could have been avoided but it is obvious that you aren't the most educated person in his place, so I forgive you for this time. " he reeled.

Surprised by Motonari words, Motochika blinked to try to see more clearly and remove the tears that had begun to bead on his eyelashes, disturbing his vision.

"You know this individual? Let him learn that those who dishonor Hideyoshi-sama's castle thinking they could sleep wherever they please only deserve to be punished." interjected a voice that Motochika heard for the first time.

"Forgive him lord Ishida, he is a bit rude and his manners aren't nearly as civilized as yours but he too deserves Xavi's love." Motonari went on.

Motochika sight finally clarified and he stared at the other man. "Ishida Mitsunari." he whispered, while bending his head to observe the smaller man from every angle, trying this find those eyes Yukimura told him about.

The insistence with which Motochika was watching him and how he pronounced his name made Mitsunari uncomfortable so he kept avoiding the other gaze, turning his head away. It was a Bad start for Motochika, for Mitsunari was already feeling hatred at this man.

Motochika was going to learn the hard way that it was a very bad thing to be on Mitsunari's wrong side.

"I love that look, it's decided then. I'll make an alliance with you." Motochika stated.

At least, Motochika had just won a few points in Mitsunari esteem.

TBC

Nothing much to say about this chapter. I like it. It's not often that I feel satisfied at my work.

Thank you very much for reading.


	22. Party 22

****Part 22** **

As Yukimura walked through the castle deserted corridors, he was astonished to have been left alone and unsupervised after a servant showing him the residential areas and his room. Curious and too energized to sleep after his meeting with Mitsunari, Yukimura had gone make some exploration.

In truth, he had gone for a little walk without really knowing were to go. The young tiger just wanted to breath some fresh air and clear his mind, thinking that it will help alleviate the throbbing headache that pounded his head... it was probably from hunger, as he had been too busy to eat today.

Still, it was difficult to think under those conditions. As soon as he thought about the following event, he felt like his head would implode, struck by a lightning bolt. Sometime he could still feel lightning and sparks from Masamune attacks left in its members long after they last had a duel, like ghosts feelings of their burning souls. But this was completely different, and the sensation wasn't has appealing.

Opting to make a detour through the kitchen when he would returns to his living quarters, Yukimura continued to visit the gardens. As for the gardens, it was mainly walkways surrounded by trees and shrubs along the suburbs or the residential areas for the dignitaries and other clan members. Yukimura had yet to find the type of garden he liked, one with a fountain,some Japanese lantern, a koi pond, in short, a little haven of peace for anyone knowing how to appreciate it. Although he admitted that those kind of garden would look strange in this military fortress.

Maybe he could find another garden near the city sanctuary?

Yukimura stopped his walk in a alley, a small stone bench sat before a small green space enlightening a large cherry. It's red leaves were almost all down but he still sat underneath. Nature had a relaxing effect on Yukimura, and because Ueda was a less urban location as the giant Osaka, he was used to be surrounded by nature. It felt odd not to.

Yukimura felt a little silly to think that he was already missing his home. He left on his own and could only blame himself. Deep down he only hoped that the war would end soon enough.

Closing his eyes for a minute, he rubbed his temples, trying to soothe the pain that started to become intolerable. Yukimura took a deep breath, and then froze, a disturbing silence accompanying him.

Raising his head, his eyes looked up at the shadows searching were the torches light couldn't reach. There was a presence here. Dark and threatening. Someone very strong.

Apart from Motochika, Yukimura had yet to meet the other lords that allied with Mitsunari. For a moment he wondered if it was possible that the young general would surround himself with someone who could emit such a dangerous aura. But the the person decided to get out of the shadows, revealing Motochika board frame.

Usually the pirate never wore the scowl he currently had on his face, he had never tightened his fists in anger before him. And Yukimura didn't remember having one day felt so much animosity emanating from a man as kind as Motochika.

The pirate rose his head, chin up he eyed him with a haughty but his whole body seemed tense, as if he feared to come near Yukimura.

Having no other choice but to respond to his aggressiveness, Yukimura rose from the bench, holding his cold gaze. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tight as he waited for Motochika to speak or leave.

"Aisu." Motochika said, pronouncing the name with animosity, as if it burned his tongue.

A flash of lucidity flashed in Yukimura's eyes and a smirk stretched his lips while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well well, to think you will be the first to find me here, Hyo." he emphasized the pronunciation of the name, as if he too hated to say it out loud.

In addition, here in Osaka everyone seemed to have the same accent as him now.

He hadn't recognised him at first, but it was logical now that he thought more about it. His human eyes couldn't see the mark of the curse. Aisu had wanted to use them as a distinctive sign to find his comrades once the seal was broken, he could never had guessed that the humans would be the most prominent race of this land from then. Luckily, this person had a different smell than those stinking humans, and that smell had changed subtly.

Stupid dragon who let themselves be leashed by that inferior and weak race. Humans should be their slaves. Aisu almost regretted having given up in his coup for dethroning their king when he could, if he didn't the dragon race wouldn't have half-blooded bastard for king today as handsome as he was.

Noting that the younger man had relaxed and didn't seem worried by the resentment he had toward him, Motochika became more aggressive, using his most imposing stature, he stepped forward and tried to crush the other with his presence, his lone blue eye staring deep into a pair of hazelnut eyes.

"Why am I still alive? I thought I said I didn't want you to throw your fucking curse on me, didn't I?" he growled out.

Without getting intimidated by the taller gaze, and displaying a mocking expression, Yukimura replied, pushing Motochika away from him with one hand on his chest.

"You betrayed us, Hyo. Forcing you to embody anew in a host and help couldn't be a more appropriate punishment, don't you think ?" he said smugly, looking satisfied as Motochika's face paled.

"I never betrayed you." he defended himself.

An unpleasant laugh shook Yukimura's shoulder as he responded, "You were supposed to watch Susanoo, should I remind you again ? Not drink with us and fall asleep and let him fool us... you were the strongest of us, we would have won this battle even if we were intoxicated if you had obeyed my orders. " serious again, Yukimura let out a sigh. "Oh well, I must admit that we are all guilty of having too much confidence in that man Susanoo and just because had fallen from the sky, just like us dragons."

"We've all been tricked by our instincts." Motochika granted him, leaving his butt fall on the bench, all anger forgotten.

Yukimura looked up tat the sky. Hyo reaction was too predictable, after thousand year and a new incarnation he still could handle him in the same manner a back the,. Aisu assumed it was probably because their imprisonment seemed to have lasted only a moment had seemed for them. He couldn't be sure, for him, the seal had been weakened years before and he had whole decades of consciousness trapped in this sake barrel. It was only his strong will that kept him sane.

"Hyo, it seems that you unconsciously sought to redeem for your fault, look." pushing a hand through Motochika's with hair, he flattened some strand, revealing two small piece of ivory horns. "The host you chose isn't quite human, so you must be able to see the marks. You can help me recognize our brothers." he admitted.

This time Motochika took his time to fully detail Yukimura, looking at every inch of visible skin he could see.

"I can see yours and it is unlike anything I know, something frozen maybe? As for me, I have leopards spots, even if they are mashed you can tell what it is at first glance." he confessed, a hint of meanness in his voice, as if he refused to be useful in anything but would do it nonetheless.

After his tirade, Yukimura kept looking at him as if he was expecting something from him, he didn't know how to define the expression he saw on that face, Hyo had trouble recognizing his lord. Formerly he would have given his life without blinking for this magnificent snow-white dragon.

Was there something left of the former Aisu in this flamboyant envelope?

Ordinarily Hyo would have shared his thought but today his mind was a little confused by his sudden awakening, he didn't really know what to think.

"Once again, fate seems in our favor. How many were the chance for our host to be acquainted?" Yukimura's voice roused him from his thoughts.

Hyo could grant Aisu had at least kept the same nature. Still, he rise his head to look at him.

Since he had taken roots into Motochika's heart, it was the first time he managed to have the total control of his body, it was something challenging but his willingness to talk with his master had been strongest.

"There was a long time since I had felt the wind on my face, since I could smell the earth and dust ... my host thought to stop me but I was there waiting for my time. In the end, it was you who gave me the strength to take control of this host that is mine. " he confessed, a burst of admiration in his blue eye.

Yukimura flashed a satisfied smile. "Even a powerful Oni can do nothing against the Orochi."

"You should not talk about it lightly and where anyone could hear you. Some human are sensitive enough to see those marks, besides, you should beware of the man covered in bandages."

Both men turned to face a beautiful young woman standing a few feet away from them. She was accompanied by two men placed one on each side of her, they stayed behind. Aisu had quickly understood that she did something to hide their presence to both him and Hyo. He knew only one person who was able to do that.

As if following his master thinking, Motochika looked at the young woman who was still standing away from them, her fist on her hips.

She was pretty enough, her features were harmonious giving her gentle appearance. She was in her twenties, maybe toward her thirties and was a little smaller than Yukimura. She had a thin waist though her arms is were muscular enough to show that she wasn't a mere housewife. She had dark brown hair that fell just beyond her shoulders, she wore a green bandanna around her head,it covered her forehead and the top of her skull. The darkness of the night made it impossible to properly distinguish the color of her eyes, however the clothes she wore were perfectly visible.

It was a rather rare kind of attire, and since he lived in this body, Hyo had yet to see a woman wearing an armor as even Magoichi didn't wear a proper one. It was a light leather armor that protected her chest and she wore it as a garment, the color was the same green as the bandanna on the majority of it but it was brown at her hip and neckline. Her right arm was bare only dressed with an orange glove while her left arm was covered by a leather sleeve.

The asymmetry of her garment was accentuated by the fact that only her right leg was protected by a brown armor. An orange belt, contrasting with the soft color of the rest, seemed to hold her plate-skirt around her waist. The armor plates seemed to have been set on animal skin and arranged to look like a bird tail.

It was on her bare arms and thighs that Motochika distinguished the black marks. It looked like shadows of foliage against a wall, the shape of the leaves were very distinctive.

"Maple leaves." he thought before realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"Kaede?" Yukimura asked after hearing Motochika, completely ignoring the presence of the other men.

In response, the woman rushed to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You're a kinda cute in this body, Aisu. A lot younger too." she said in a teasing tone.

Yukimura grabbed gently her neck, pulling the young woman's head back with one hand to get a better look at her. He placed his other hand on her hip, pulling her against him. Someone used to read his face would have noticed that Kaede comment didn't please him any way, but he didn't had the time to make it clear, Aisu could feel Yukimura stir in him already

"I should have expected that you will be able to find a host that looked so much like previous you, Kaede. Still the narcissist, huh?" he added.

His words only served to push Kaede to snuggle even more against him and she almost dropped a sigh of pleasure, not at all affected by his insulting comment. She wasn't going to be hurt for so little.

Leaving her some time to enjoy his presence, Yukimura finally detached her away from him while he let his gaze wander toward the woman chest, finding it was a lot smaller than in her previous incarnation.

"However, it seems you no longer have enough arguments to be as attractive." Yukimura added with a puzzled look.

This time Kaede quickly withdrew herself from Yukimura, her ego affected. Seeing such a promise of revenge on a face that was naturally kind was something disturbing. But where Yukimura would have probably felt disconcerted, Aisu was used to it. Also, getting this kind of rise from the woman was what he preferred.

"And who are they?" he nodded his head toward the two others, finally acknowledging their presence.

Not waiting for his master orders, Motochika had kept his eye on those two. He had already met them in the day, well, his host had met them anyway. One of them was a tall, bearded man, he would recognize that orange armor from far away. Still having trouble accessing Motochika's memories, Hyo wasn't really sure whether he was called Muneshige or Nobushige, he was just sure his name was something that it ended with Shige.

The other was a young-looking man, of medium height and with completely wild air. Two black stripes adorned each of his cheekbones and Hyo still wondered how he managed to restrain such a wild brown mane. A brown old hakama full of holes covered his legs and his chest was barely covered revealing protruding abs, red and brown crossed clothe covered his collarbone and gloved his arms. A white and thick fur was around his neck and a tan armor protected around his hips.

A kind of concerned expression flashed on Motochika's face when Hyo reflected on how a simple plate-skirt seemed to be the only protection for many of the warriors born in that era.

After Yukimura's question, Kaede had taken a proud air, turning to the two men that remained strangely motionless, she put her hand on the wild looking shoulder.

"My human is one of those sensitive people I was speaking of. Rather convenient should I say. Sorry but you lost your privilege, Hyo dear. I found our brothers before you." she said, throwing her hair back.

Motochika bared his teeth to show he didn't care about her comment.

Folding his arms across his chest, Yukimura waited, he started to become impatient though and he commented, "I don't have all night, my host has a strong will and might take back control at any time."

The other four seemed surprised that their leader would admit such weakness before them. Surely his loss to Susanoo made him more humble. A silence followed during which Kaede and the two men had a kind of non-verbal conversation. The truth was that the woman had wanted to use them to make an entrance in style, now everything was ruined.

With a dismissive wave of her hand Kaede told them, "Oh, do as you please."

Then the largest stepped forward, taking the smallest by the arm, he knelt down before Yukimura, forcing the other to do the same. Both put a hand over their heart.

"Lord Aisu, we were honored to see that you had given us your grace and offered this new life. We will serve you again, our strength are yours." affirmed the largest in a deep voice that went well with his bear like appearance.

Putting a hand on the man's helmet, Yukimura gently patted him as if to show his contentment, then he balled his fist and knocked strongly against it, enough for the blow to resounds into the man's skull.

Gritting his teeth, the man said nothing even when the smallest beside him openly refrained himself from laughing.

"I don't know why but your new appearance makes me want to hit you." Yukimura confessed, absolutely not sorry.

"Like you wouldn't do it back then." Kaede quietly commented, still upset to have been rejected because of the size of her chest.

Taking a serious look, he continued, "I deduce that you are the twins then, who's Kasai and who is Kega?"

"Kasai." said the smallest as he straightened up.

"Kega." replied the other while doing the same.

Looking closely at the small group around him, Yukimura then looked up at the moon hanging in the inky sky. A pained expression crossed his face.

"So, that's all of what is left of us. Five dragon's souls turned into vulgar demons having no other choice but to process filthy human body to survive, all the more lamentable than the others." he mused aloud.

Following the disappointment in his voice, Motochika got up and stood behind him, supporting him with his stature instead of threatening him this time. But against all odds Yukimura flashed an almost predatory smile.

"All right, it's would be more than enough." he added after a few seconds.

The other four exchanged glances and nodded, they knelt at the feet of the man they recognized as their lord.

"We have gathered together once and again, even death couldn't stop us. Our power is strengthening as the hours elapses. The man of the spider wove his web to bring us together sooner its seems. I'm wrong to say that you met him too?"

Kasai, the wild boy surprised everyone when he suddenly spoke, he usually was someone of little word, letting his brother to speak for him. Maybe his host influence wasn't to be excluded as the cause of this change, as well as his long imprisonment but this point took second place when Aisu registered his words.

Yukimura didn't lose his predatory look, like he was about to leave for a long and enjoyable hunt.

"He only is human who think he can use us as he please, so let him do whatever he wants, he will pay the price in due time, I promise... he may be responsible for Sukuratchi death but he still can be helpful. " he reassured.

"Aisu." Motochika began, trying to expressed mistrust toward the aforementioned man. "Wouldn't it be better to get rid of him soon?"

"And this is the reason why you will never be a leader, Hyo. You're still a stubborn idiot who only see what his before your eyes. This man have freed us and carefully selected our host for some reason. We must be wary but we should know how to reward such a kind of man. " Yukimura argued.

Everyone continued to listen to him, the knowledge and spirit that their leader showed them still impressed them greatly.

"Eight dragons we were, eight demons should have been born, however three have been destroyed. We mustn't underestimate those little human beings, you see. The advent of Orochi was delayed for thousand years because we have been too proud,, too full of ourselves, lets not redo the same mistake."

"Susanoo has to pay as well." Kaede intervened, expressing his resentment toward the one responsible for their first death.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Yukimura resumed.

"Why should we take revenge for one man when we can aim much higher now? Being exorcised while we are so close because we have been too imprudent and hasty would be a shame, so we should use all our cards. Let's stay quiet for now, mere shadows in the depths of our host minds. Poor souls devoted to disappear devoured by our own, their days are coming to an end but as they offered us their envelope and memories they will become immortal."

A hand on his heart, he felt the fiery flame of Yukimura live in him and judging by the somber expression on Kaede and Motochika's face, they were feeling something similar. They were still weak and it was hard to keep the upper hand over those stronger humans. They were much stronger than all the rats that lived in their time that Aisu could admit it.

"I promised you revenge for our losses, let them treat us like demons for the moment, patience, because I promise you that soon, we'll be their gods." he asserted his men.

Then Yukimura raised his hand toward the nearest torch. The glowing flames crackled and then their dancing movement stopped, froze before taking a crystal blue color while a cold wind crept into the night. The darkness had become even more present now that the flame had frozen. The block of ice was too heavy and soon fell to the ground breaking into a dozen peace, the loud noise ending the silence.

"The rest is just a matter of time." Yukimura said gathering back all their eyes on him.

"Orochi" they all clamored in concert.

Yukimura gaze turned again toward the moon, half hidden by the large castle tower. Aisu had a thought that he couldn't share with his men. A thought about the current king of the Dragons. He would gave him one last chance to save his beloved tiger's soul... but that to was the kind of game he liked to play.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fumbling for the umpteenth time in the tray were he kept his tools, the young lord of Mikawa sighed when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

If he knew that hosting Date Masamune in the Western alliance marked the beginning of a sequence of misfortunes and convenience, resulting in accumulated tiredness and worries, Ieyasu would have though twice about it.

To begin with, the dragon had interrupted his rest day. At the time he was happy for the distraction, but now he regretted it as the stiffness of his muscles grew.

Then Keiji had came into the picture, accompanied by a small energetic girl who was running around asking lots of questions about a twilight ninja, her voice boring into Ieyasu's head head forever. At the time he still had been stunned by Masamune lightning, feeling the effect through his body and it took some time for him to realize she probably was talking about Kotaro Fuma.

Sure he currently housed Ujimasa Hojo, Kotaro's master. He had offered him as helter after he had fled Hideyoshi after he took Odawara. That Ieyasu took part in this campaign didn't mean that he approved of the atrocities committed at the time. Protecting an old man who and been a dear friend since long ago had seemed normal to him and it was what Ieyasu had naturally done.

This was the first link had managed to save the war.

Well going back to the girl who was with Keiji, Ieyasu couldn't to tell her anything useful because he wasn't even certain that Kotaro would forgive him is he brought the ball of energy she was to him. The silent ninja appreciated calmness. It was a shame and hiding the truth displeased Ieyasu, but if Kotaro wanted to meet the girl he would show himself, he was sure of that.

Finally as a problem never comes alone, Tadakatsu had returned broken and since yesterday Ieyasu had been busy trying to find a way to fix him.

His gaze rose again on the poor Tadakatsu that Date men broke.

"We can't say that Katakura and Sarutobi have spared you." he said, wiping the sweat on his forehead, leaning on the unmoving giant arm.

Tadakatsu answered with a noise of his own, unable to move more than a few centimetres and make his maintenance himself. The giant found his lord features tired but it's was long time since Tadakatsu hadn't seen Ieyasu smile reach his eyes.

A cry echoed through the castle and Ieyasu sighed.

Something like that already happened today, because this morning when Kojuuro had wanted to chance Masamune bandages it didn't go well when he saw the new bruise his lord won, and Kojuuro ha ended up yelling and reprimanding Masamune rather than taking care of his wounds. He had Disturbed the peace of the castle with his strong voice and waking up everyone still asleep at a very early hour.

To say it had been hard for Ieyasu to feel sorry for having dealt such a blow to the one-eyed dragon ribs after that.

It also happened in the early afternoon, when Keiji and Masamune fought with each other, destroying at the same time a beautiful ornamental garden his father had taken years to build. Though Ieyasu couldn't blame them for that one, because their hand to hand fight was ended with bursts of laughter and banter.

Mikawa castle had never been so full of life. It was fun, but also disturbing. Ieyasu was someone who liked to do things by himself, Tadakatsu had long been his only companion because his mother and father left him when he was still young, then he joined the Toyotomi clan and had approached Mitsunari, he had for a time felt to be part a real family, that he wasn't alone anymore.

However it was the first time he had so much under his own roof here were he was born and it delighted him, he just had to take the time to be used to it.

He who thought he had lost his family hadn't expected to feel to be a part of another anytime soon.

That why Ieyasu didn't even try to know were the yell came from, once again plunging his hands into Tadakatsu 's mechanism.

"Hey Ieyasu"

The sound of the workshop door slamming against the wall told him that the dragon entered without Ieyasu consent, so he didn't felt compelled to turn to face him.

However, it was rude not to face an ally when addressing to him so Ieyasu greeted him anyway. The fact that Masamune didn't come alone but accompanied by a beautiful young woman surprised him even more. He could also see Keiji's unmistakable shape behind them.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu, meet Saika Magoichi. She's an old friend of mine. She didn't look like it but she is a valuable ally.  **Trust me.** " Masamune stated.

"I don't remember ever being friends with you." Magoichi observed.

Ieyasu blinked at the strange pair. The gun holster the woman was wearing against her thigh was the only indication that she was a warrior, but her name however Ieyasu had repeatedly heard it. So, she was famous Commander of the Saika mercenaries ?

So far Ieyasu even ignored that the name belonged to a woman. The renowned Saika mercenaries being well know in his land, he had already sent a contract proposal and had planned to travel to their camp by himself since the response was slow in coming. He knew that each potential ally was precious in this war, end if they didn't want to ally with him, at least he would let them know he wouldn't let Mitsunari harm them.

The fact that Saika herself came to meet him was amazing, tough.

Ieyasu sat up to greet her, wiping his hands full of grease on a cloth, he said, "Your name precedes you. I'm honored to meet you here." he affirmed

Magoichi looked at him, like she was appraising him, before turning his gaze back toward Masamune. She let out a small sigh of weariness while closing her eyes

"Chosokabe hold you in great regards, so I wanted met this little crow who defeated the powerful Hideyoshi. My surprise is to find that you also have attracted the Dargon's favor. " she said pointing at Masamune with her thumb.

"I'm here too." said Keiji's muffled voice from behind.

Everyone ignored his comment.

Masamune simply shrugged, familiar with Saika's frankness. The young woman attitude pleased Ieyasu who nodded, in response, laughing slightly. The excitement of forming a new bond was slowly taking over his body.

"Motochika? How is he? Alas this war made the communication between us difficult ." Ieyasu asserted, passing from an intrigued expression to a bleak one.

Arching an eyebrow, Magoichi looked surprised by Ieyasu question.

"It was what I feared. You never received any of his letters, isn't it?" she asked, taking a step forward to him.

The confusion was readable on Ieyasu's face while Masamune approached him in turn, intrigued.

"What letter are you talking about? It's been a long time since the last time Motochika send one." Ieyasu said,as some tension began to settle between him and the woman.

Sighing again, Magoichi took her face in her hand and rubbed at her forehead.

"This pirate is an idiot." she said, shaking her head.

She didn't care about putting Motochika's life in danger by revealing all she know without behind certain of the others reaction but her words had to be said and the sooner was the best. Motochika had surely already arrived in Osaka, but maybe the omnyoji could still help him.

"This idiot is possessed by one of Orochi's head, and he thought you wanted the leave him to his fate. What a jerk."

Ieyasu initially seemed saddened by the news, before something indefinable went trough his eyes. As he took a thoughtful stance, his hand rose to land on his chin.

"The second one..." he mumbled.

"Minute, Motochika too? Hold on. I'm going to call Kojuuro, we need to discuss seriously." Masamune intervened.

It was the first time Ieyasu saw Masamune so serious while he came out of the workshop to go in search of his right eye, he clenched his fists and jaw. Something aggravating seemed to disturb the dragon.

"Orochi awakes, and the blood of Dragons boil." Ieyasu commented.

"Damn." Masamune said once he ensured that no one had followed him into the hallway.

It was more serious than he would have thought, one of Orochi's head was manageable, but two... maybe more. It meant that it was really serious this time. Did Yukimura felt it when he left to go to Osaka? Did he know he was probably already too late to save his soul?

He was stupid if he thought that, if Orochi's heads were two or eight made no difference, Masamune would crush them all.

Yukimura would hear the way he thought and he would hear him loud and clear.

TBC

Thank you for reading.


	23. party 23

 

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Disclaimers :** **I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case  
**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 23**

Having no other choice given the urgency of the situation, Ieyasu halfheartedly entrusted Tadakatsu's maintenance to another engineer. Fortunately, the damage dealt on his friend weren't much serious, otherwise he would never have been able to leave on hands other than his.

No one knew the mechanism that was operating Honda's armor as well Ieyasu.

A small circle of those Ieyasu wouldn't hesitate to call his friends had therefore met in his office, a little away from eavesdroppers. Accommodating seven people in such a small room forced to stand very close to each other, but it didn't bother Ieyasu and no other comments was made about it.

Following Masamune's request, Magoichi began explaining the situation with Motochika. She explained, as the sign were all leading to that point that indeed the pirate was influenced by Orochi.

Having greatly insisted not be put out of the conversation, Tsuruhime had finally obtained her place in the small council. Knowing that they would waste more time and energy trying to convince the miko this matter wasn't to her concern they let her in without much of a struggle. Well, mainly because Magoichi vouched for her, and she wasn't a women to be crossed.

It was obvious that the girl was completely unaware of what the adults were talking about. Everything that Tsuruhime processed was something serious was happening and that was enough to keep her unusually quiet.

She was not the only way to act unusually, because Keiji was surprisingly thoughtful, worried even as he remembered Motochika's strange behavior before they had to part.

Kojuuro and Masamune were quick to talk about their own altercations with the Orochi with Yukimura, and Sasuke added his part, enlightening them about since when Yukimura had started to act strangely too. He also reported the words that had been exchanged with Uesugi Kenshin.

Both of the Oshu's Dragons didn't take long to come to an agreement between themselves and they ended up breaking up walls. The pride of the dragons had no place here for the future of the nation was at stake. They eventually explained all they knew about Orochi without taboo.

Then, Kojûro had told the whole story not as a legend but as a fact of the past.

Ieyasu didn't question why the true events were only known by the Dragon People. He was used to this after all, his own family had for centuries kept the secret of the demon king Oda to themselves, ultimately it was only for this that he was a major player in the victory.

Those who knew nothing of this story, including Keiji and Tsuruhime had carefully listened to the Samurai, hanging on his lips.

First, he told from the beginning, the end of the Great War and the beginning of the isolation for the dragons peoples. Their king, weakened and injured, was forced to accept to recognize the sovereignty of the emperor, which back then had more influence in ruling than now has he was considered the direct son of a goddess even if he was human. The dragons were exiled to the northern lands.

Perhaps that The Great War had know no winner nor loser, but the dragons were the ones who suffered the greatest losses, according to Kojuuro.

No comments would have been accurate, for the story was always written in the victor's favor.

Kojûro went on. It did not take long for a group of nobles to revolt against this isolation, they formed a small group, challenging the dragon's king decision in ruling.

For the rest of the story, the dragons had obscured much of it to conceal their shame and Kojuuro therefore spoke only of a few notable facts. Including the fact that the group of rebel had soon taken the name Orochi and won many faithful followers among the dragons. Eight generals directed them, two women and five men.

Overall, the dragons of that era had much more power than the dragons of today, thoroughbred or not. When, under Masamune's reign there, only the elders were capable of divinations, dragons who followed the Orochi sect were capable of all kinds of things. Starting from divination to oneiromancy and simple control of the elements, wood, iron, water, fire, sky and earth.

Masamune face slightly paled as Kojuuro mentioned that the dragons of old time were able to do oneiromancy. That, they walked in dreams. Masamune looked like he had finally put together two pieces that he believed couldn't fit. All this was buried in his blood since the beginning then. Maybe he should take more interest in the distant past of his people, eventually.

Too caught up in his story to notice his lord's chance of expression. Kojuuro assured voice seemed to falter when they reached the subject of the trouble caused by this sect as they would call it since it was Ieyasu who chose to call the renegade group like that.

Orochi's members spend as much time as possible in their animal form, claiming that it was their true shape and they didn't have to look like inferior beings.

The doctrine of Orochi had been preserved words by words by the Dragons, as a warning for future generations, to show what such fanaticism could generate, so Kojuuro spoke with certainty again. There was also a hint of bitterness in his voice, showing what he thought of those ideals.

The fact was, the dragons in their animal forms were rather huge and Orochi was quick in conquering a vast hunting ground. Kojuuro didn't hide the fact that it would happen that could dragons prey on humans, and he didn't lie on the fact that even today it still could happen. Their predatory instinct could be stronger than their will, especially in a dragon that wasn't used to his draconian form. It was to prepare young people for this that there were ceremonies such as the Ascension ritual.

That was to say, it was true when the legend said that the farmer and peasant would give women as a sacrifice to calm Orochi, although Kojuuro didn't said anything about what they were really doing with them.

Often interrupted by questions, Tsuruhime being without surprise, really curious, Kojuuro couldn't finish his long story before sunset. The maids even had served a meal without any of them really noticing, for they absentmindedly munched on their plate content, too absorbed by the serious and slightly rough voice of the black dragon.

The truth was that the emperor felt threatened by those dragons who were rising in power, and in concert with the dragon's rightful king they plotted to make them fall. Kojuuro didn't know how, but Orochi heard of this plan and kidnapped the emperor daughter. A beautiful and gold hearted young princess that everyone loved.

After than some of the commoner revolted, aided by dragons who had enough of these fanatics that did nothing but raise the racial hatred between them and humans. The Great War was over, but did Orochi learn anything from it?

However it wasn't enough to shake Orochi who entrenched in the mountains, and they hid, leaving time for revolt to end with the coming winter.

The emperor was mad with sorrow, and he prayed to the heaven. His prayers were answered int he form of a man, a mere mortal servant of the gods, but one who knew how to handle a sword. His name was Susanoo.

The rest of the story was much the common tale.

Susanoo did refine the best sake and did go in the mountain with it. Orochi found him and brought him back to his cave, attracted by the smell emanating from the man. Susanoo came from heaven, anyone having a little magic in their blood could feel it.

Then, he deceived Orochi, they drank than irresistible sake and fell asleep in their drunkenness, there Susanoo intervened, he didn't just beheaded them though as the legend said. In Kojuuro's version, even in their drunken state, Orochi put up quite a fight. The winner was obviously Susanoo although some said he had received help.

It could be true because it was a historical fact that the princess Kushinada was a fearsome warrior and Orochi had to strongly restrain her, so it was logical that she would have been a handful for them.

Everything made sense. Ieyasu even began to smile, imagining the fight. Somewhere in his mind, it looked like when he fought alongside Mitsunari.

His smile became sad.

Kojuuro concluded by the curse that the strongest of the Orochi had casted before Susanoo could finish with him.

How he swore vengeance, how he swore that dragons would reign over men when Orochi would be reborn.

Susanoo was mortal, so by plunging their soul into a deep sleep, Orochi's leader knew he couldn't stop them next time.

He explained that research had been done on the curse by dragons who unlike humans, have taken this threat very seriously. It was certain, the would Orochi return.

They only could develop a ritual, though. One which could seal Orochi's souls even deeper into the barrels of sake. Then they scattered them to the four winds. Some continued to work on how to definitely exorcise the demons. Then time did its work and the story becomes a legend and the legend becomes in turn a fable, a simple tale to lull children to sleep.

The dragon people had certainly helped to counter Orochi, but irreparable damage had already been done as no one could forget that Orochi was part of the dragon's people. Accept the Emperor's segregation laws was the only choice available to be able to maintain the hard-won peace with the humans.

Even so, time did its work and dragons changed the story, they made human forgot that was Orochi were dragons.

This sacrifice wasn't in vain as the country of the rising sun had hundreds of years of prosperity after that. Until this new period of incessant war would occurs.

Hope flashed on Ieyasu's face. He too would ensure he lasting peace, people will prosper and be happy, if only he could win that war.

Few were the high ranking dragons that still had any interest in this old in this story, but troubled by the warning pronounced by the priestess Kiyo, Kojuuro had done some research. Ieyasu thanked him for being so much reliable. Masamune was lucky to have him as his right-hand man.

A silence filled with reflection reigned at the end of the story. No one knew what to think or what to do with what they had heard today.

"Yukimura would have loved this version of the story." Sasuke allowed himself a brief comment, breaking the silence and encouraging others to do the same.

The corner of Masamune's lips slightly lifted up, and he nodded to show that he agreed with Sasuke for one.

Keiji was not certain, but he ended up speaking too. His thinking had led him to a conclusion that he had to share.

"Hideyoshi, I remember now ... I didn't understand his words at the time." he began, thinking aloud.

All eyes turned to him. The feeling their gaze on him, Keiji noticed he had been too vague. Stroking Yumekichi with his fingertips, it took a few seconds before speaking again, searching for the right words to explain what he understood to his companions.

"It was a long time ago." he had to start from the beginning, however, he paused before truly starting, ensuring that his intervention would be received by the more impatient one, "Hideyoshi was my childhood friend, we were very close. But one day something has changed ... after he met the man, Hisahide Matsunaga. Hideyoshi was never the same again. Now, I think he might have been possessed by something. It seem to me like it could be one of the Orochis " he said grimly, revealing that Orochi had probably been awake for much longer than they thought.

A scowl forming on his face, Masamune asked, "How can you be so sure? He might have just be changed **goal**."

"He killed the love of his life, his fiancée Nene." Keiji stated.

That Masamune would question his reasoning seemed to have awakened a very old and cold anger buried inside Keiji. His sentence silenced everyone, showing that his arguments were valid and that Keiji wasn't just looking for an excuse to Hideyoshi behavior. He exchanged a look with Magoichi, hoping that the rest of his words wouldn't thin his chances to win the young woman heart.

"I mean, I was in love with Nene, too, and I think he knew it. But still, I was happy for them. When he killed her, I thought it was to punish me... punish me for having loved her and for letting Matsunaga do... well when Ieyasu said it was normal for a demon with a curse to push his hist to destroy those he loves for more control over him ... I understood. It made sense. Hideyoshi was the first host, I am certain " he asserted, sure of what he said.

No protest was heard, although Masamune looked at him dubiously.

"It's possible, Masamune ended up replying, "But the gorilla was killed without a ritual to destroy the Orochi soul so where is the devil now, huh?"

"Destroyed." Ieyasu intervened.

"Huh?" Masamune started but his eye widened when he realized. "You knew? Well, you did put him in the grave."

Ieyasu shook his head. "It's very strange, I couldn't remember the details very well until we started talking about it. Tadakatsu was with me, he may know something more, bu all I clearly remember is to have found out that Hideyoshi was possessed by a demon. Everything happened so fast, I betrayed him. I was already responsible for his death when I found that it was too late to save his soul... more so because I couldn't do anything to save him."

In doing so he betrayed Mitsunari more than anyone. Perhaps he deserved the hatred the other had for him.

Keiji ended Ieyasu self-loathing by laying a supportive hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue to tell his side of the story. Ieyasu responded, putting his hand on Keiji's, offering a rueful smile to his listeners.

"I remember trying to exorcise it, I destroyed the Orochi ... but it took Hideyoshi's life." Ieyasu ended still smiling.

He knew that in saying this he admitted his helplessness to his friends. He claimed to be unable to save neither Motochika nor Yukimura. But even so, he couldn't silence their hopes as perhaps it wasn't too late for them as it was the case for Hideyoshi. Thinking back of Hideyoshi made him inevitably thing of Mitsunari again, of this war.

Yukimura and Motochika had become his opponents in this war. Even if they could have been doing so without their own volition, even if something had attracted them toward Mitsunari. It was a fact that both of them had joined the Western alliance. Could he really do something for them when they were enemies?

And above all, how?

"Tsk," Masamune clicked his tongue. "That moron Yukimura joined the other freak because he chose to die a warrior way in this war. He his barking up the wrong tree if he think I'll let him do so easily. There is a way to send that damn demon back from where it comes, and I know we'll find it. " he said, he scowl deepening.

Sasuke followed him. "I doesn't matter if he is your enemy or not. No one will touch Yukimura under my guard." he supported Masamune's words. He said this with a pointed look towards Kojuuro, preventing any comment on Yukimura potentially unavoidable death from the Black Dragon.

"I may be a novice for everything about exorcism but I know that to find a solution one must look at the root of the problem." Tsuruhime intervened, dispelling the tension.

"The legend of Orochi? These are just stories, now." Magoichi recalled.

"Woven with partial truth." Kojuuro added. "Passing those stories too our youth is part of our tradition, it is normal that things have been embellished over the years, though. Even the legend that has been transmitted to humans have some truth in it."

"Kojuuro, the Ascension ceremony is a real tradition. Those stories are nothing but far away past and the past must remain in the past, not become our everyday life. **Not good**." Masamune protested.

"No, Tsuruhime is right." Ieyasu interjected. The girl couldn't hold back a small cry of victory, quickly calmed down by cold stares of men who weren't here to have fun, it wasn't a competition. "The curse Orochi had cast, if I knew more about it I could find something, maybe."

Somehow, the idea of practicing onmyodo again enthused Ieyasu greatly. It was exhilarating. His powers had gradually extinguished the same time as his ultimate goal which he received from his clan when Oda had been defeated, but onmyodo was also a science, with or without magic in his veins he still had interest for it . Ieyasu wondered how he could have forgotten the felling it gave him.

Masamune nodded in approval. "You know that fable better than me, Kojuuro."

"I may have access to some of the research done by our priests." Kojuuro went on.

Ieyasu nodded, "I must have some onmyodo archives that talk about it. But I would have to know more. Like, who cast the curse and how did they proceed exactly?" Ieyasu asked, digging for information.

Kojuuro took a moment of reflection, trying to recall every detail of the story. It wasn't a priest, or even less of a storyteller. Still, he knew very well what Ieyasu tried to understand, so it was important that he do his best to help him.

"The head of the Orochi was a white dragon, if I recall correctly. It was him who allegedly threw the curse." Kojuuro said.

Today, the color of the scales of a dragon wasn't that important, it was only used to determine parentage and white dragons were not uncommon, however it seemed important to him to be as precise as possible.

"As for the method ... I am afraid that isn't really my department." Kojuuro answered, looking distressed.

"Susanoo" Tsuruhime launched, jumping on her feet.

"What happens to you, little crane?" Magoichi asked, concerned about the girl's sudden outburst.

She had asked questions throughout Kojuuro story but at no time she had been as forceful, it lacked courtesy. Moreover she seemed preoccupied and her eyes were riveted on the palm of her hands.

"What happened to him after that ?" Tsuruhime continued.

A scowl forming on his face, Kojuuro replied with a shrug. "What all the legends tell us about it, I guess. I mean, the story of Susanoo is the same in all versions. The man asked for the hand of the princess Kushinada. They married and, if I refer to all the time that passed since then I would say that almost everything men living in the land of the rising sun must have some kind of parental link with them. " he commented.

"No, I know that. What I mean is, what happened right after he defeated Orochi?" she insisted.

Kojuuro shook his head. "My knowledge stop here."

Tsuruhime gave a frustrated sigh and sat back on his seat cushion. Ieyasu smiled compassionately and Yumekichi came to her, begging for a caress. As for Masamune, he crossed his arms over his chest, feeling really frustrated that their meeting seemed to go nowhere.

Finally, Ieyasu rose from his sit. "I my have something that could be of use. Who want to go with me to retrieve it?" he said.

He took an oil lamp in hi hand before Masamune imitated him and rose up too, silently telling him he wanted to follow him, then Tsuruhime did the same soon fallowed by Keiji and Magoichi. Sasuke and Kojuuro acted accordingly, sharing a glance before standing. Well, they were all together in this.

Feeling invigorated for any reason, Ieyasu then led the group through the castle. It was late but that didn't prevent some to continue conversing heavily. Masamune and Keiji had the bad habit of being too loud.

Ieyasu had to stop to ask them to keep quite. Attracting attention was the last thing they needed.

The lord of Mikawa led his companions to an isolated warehouse, hidden between two rock that seemed to have fallen from the cliffs. The lights from the guards doing their patrol on the cliff looked like fireflies in the night from here, the place seemed quite isolated from the rest.

A half asleep guard stood at the entrance. Ieyasu asked the others to wait while he spoke to the man , asking him to open the door of the building which the man promptly did with a big iron key in hand.

The guard seemed to wake up as he looked at Ieyasu's friends going past him, astonished because his lord rarely returned in this warehouse let alone with company. The guard thought it was better not to ask anyway. He stayed outside after Ieyasu had closed the door behind them, doing his duty.

The warehouse was vast and well maintained. The jumble it contained was tidy on shelves and dusted regularly. Some random things were stocked here. Books, roll, pottery, paintings. Even a huge decorative scree that was painted with gold leaf, depicting a battle scene.

Only Keiji and Tsuruhime voiced their interest for all those pretty things, but Ieyasu evaded their questions, answering it was just a collection made by his ancestors.

What interested them most was at the back of the warehouse. There, on a table painted in lacquered red and thoroughly decorated with gold paint, a sword was exposed.

Ieyasu placed the lamp on the table next to the sword to enlighten it.

"I have no way to verify his statements, but my father told me that that this sword was the Kusanagi sword."

Disconcerted glances answered him, before they turned again towards the exposed blade. Without touching the sword, the only thing they could admire what the scabbard. But their was nothing really fancy to admire. It was a simple unadorned sheath, and the leather didn't seem very old, hence the reserve Ieyasu had as to the authenticity of the weapon.

Tsuruhime's eyes which were full of curiosity became amazed. "That's it ! I remember the story, now. In the legend, Susanno found a sword into the beast remain. That would be it?" she said, lightly hitting her hand with her balled fist. She almost made those who had been captivated by the exposed weapon jump in scare from her suddenness.

Ieyasu rubbed his neck with a nascent embarrassment. "That's what my father told me." he repeated.

Masamune reached out tentatively in order to inspect the thing more carefully.

"Remove the sheath would be a bad idea." Ieyasu warned, but it only served to increased their curiosity.

A pure flow of energy went through Masamune arm, he didn't need to Ieyasu to understand that this weapon contained a hidden power.

" **Ah** ," he said, the pupil of his eye widening in the dark. " **Shit**. I can feel it. It's really strong" he said in a low voice as if he didn't want to make the slightest vibration in the metal facing him.

"You think it might be of use?" Magoichi asked, concerned. Even if she was standing the farthest from the sword she could still feel wave of powers emanating from the sword.

"I wouldn't have shown it to you otherwise." Ieyasu replied. "But there is still a problem."

Masamune's tentative closed on the scabbard. His arm muscles tensed in effort while he brought the sword up to examine it more closely.

"It seems that I can somehow tolerate the pressure. **Cool**." Masamune assured with a cocky look, a smirk forming on his lips. But his expression quickly became more serious. "How ironic that the famous Murakumo would be a nodachi.." He hissed angrily.

Ieyasu sighed as he was the only one with Kojuuro and Sasuke to have followed Masamune's train of thought. He slightly bit his lower lip and nodded. The fate could be really cruel sometimes.

The ever more curious, Tsuruhime too wanted to touch the weapon still in Masamune's hand. Concerned by his finding, the dragon couldn't stop her in time. She let out a gasp when her fingers came in contact with the weapon. At First, she quickly withdrew her hand as if she had burned it, then she lost her balance, staggering before falling on her butt.

"Tsuru" Keiji exclaimed as he bent over to help her up.

"The sun and the moon, the earth and the sky, floating in the wind is their broken banners, red rivers of blood ...the spider..." she mumbled, leaning on Keiji arm.

"Lady Tsuruhime?" Ieyasu asked.

The girl had become stiff, the skin of her hand that Keiji was holding was freezing cold and she was breathing heavily, holding her stomach with his other hand as if she had a stomach ache. No one can prevent it as she was seized with violent nausea and Keiji who was holding her took it. He said nothing,, though, barely grimacing in disgust when she vomited on his hakama. Instead he rubbed her back soothingly, whispering words of encouragement.

"It was the most horrible vision I ever had." she whispered, raising her head, her tearful eyes catching the group sight.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

All day long Yukimura had observed Mitsunari. He was accompanied him on his war council, he had followed when he reviewed the troops when he inventoried the weaponry and everything else. Now while he was training in the cool evening, Yukimura was still with him.

The young tiger of Kai had reached a conclusion that day. Mitsunari was someone who would never let go of something. Someone really serious about what he was doing. For that he felt admiration ... but for the rest.

At no time Mitsunari had taken the time to praise nor to bless a soldier who had just had a son, the gay had seemed dejected by his lord indifference. Wasn't it the custom for a new born to be blessed by the lord? Mitsunari didn't eat or drink all day long. He hadn't stopped to ponder his words between two sentence, quick to react and his temper even shorter than Masamune's own. Had he ever took some time to reflect on philosophy? Studied? Does he not know that it was important to appreciate everything around him, the people like the land?

Everything Yukimura felt was that nothing really mattered to Mitsunari other than revenge. Did he truly had nothing important to protect? It was saddening.

Oyakata-sama would have two or three things to teach him about the subject, Yukimura was convinced.

But hi lord wasn't here in Osaka, there was no Oyakata-sama, it was just him, Sanada Yukimura. And it was his turn to convey what his master had taught to him.

Wiping the sweat from his face after his own workout, Yukimura planted his two spears on the ground and sat on one of the stone steps on the courtyard, drinking a big gulp of water from his canteen.

Silently, with a disdainful look, Mitsunari watched him before returning to face a straw man.

"The men following this traitor won't give us the time to refreshed ourselves." he muttered.

Yukimura frowned, having perfectly heard that last comment.

"And they will have no problem to defeat us if we fall from exhaustion in the final battle." Yukimura gave back, unable to restrain himself to vocally disapprove Mitsunari.

The silver haired general gave him a cold glare but didn't stop to hit the straw man with his sword, however. Yukimura could do as he pleased, but if he were to interfere ...

"Yuki-chan." a voice rose from behind one of the barracks.

Yukimura had just enough time to turn around to greet the newcomer that he dropped his butt beside him.

"Hello, Motochika-dono." he greeted.

"Motochika." replied the other with a crestfallen face. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Motonari anywhere, by chance ? This fox is just avoiding me ever since I met him here ... couldn't even enjoy our reunion." he stated taking his head in his hands wearily.

Yukimura's eyes widened in astonishment. He didn't even know that Motonari was part of the Western alliance. He was hardly introduced to some of the generals let alone other provincial lord, how could he know ? Well, another mistake he had on Mitsunari's straightforward mind. For him, acquaint all the generals with each other wasn't necessary for victory and represented nothing but a waste of time.

Motochika looked up at Mitsunari who was training and his sullen look took a more enthusiastic tone at the sight of the young man.

"I didn't even know that Motonari-dono was present." Yukimura replied.

Motochika rested his elbow on his knee and held his head in his hand. "Man, this place his sucking all of my energy out. Wanted to take him to the festival... to loosen him a bit." he grumbled greatly disappointed. Ah he was missing his men. They, at least, were a cheerful company.

Yukimura's back stiffened suddenly and a lightning bolt seemed to course through his body. He felt hot suddenly, he raised his clenched fist in front of his face, pumping them.

"A festival! Motochika-dono! Your idea is great!" he threw out.

His screams alerted Mitsunari which ceased hiss training, turning just in time to see a red tornado wash over him, grabbing his wrist with a surprising sweetness from a thing so full of energy.

"Ishida-dono! A festival! Let's go! It will do you the most good. Come with us!"

Mitsunari began to protest but he was already drawn out of the training court by samurai in red. Yukimura clutched his wrist in a vice grip, cutting off any retreat.

"Sanada, I swear that-" he began to scold, threatening.

It was at this time that Motochika intervened, throwing an arm over Mitsunari's thin shoulders.

"Excellent Yukimura! A festival, that's just what he needs. What better way to boost a troupe morale than a general in a good mood!" Motochika also seemed to have recovered his good humor.

The aura Mitsunari emitted subsided when he processed the end of the pirate's sentence. He still frowned for good measure. It wasn't right of him to endorse such methods to force him to do something. He will have to think of a suitable punishment later. But for now...

"It seems that you don't leave me no choice." the other two sent back a beaming smile toward him. Mitsunari closed his eyes, resigned. "Well, after all I promised Gyobu to relax myself a little from time to time." he confessed, half-heartedly.

He thought, however, that he would die of shame when the gate guards saw him with the other two, Yukimura still holding his wrist while Motochika listed all the good things they were going to consume.

Mitsunari regretted having agreed. Well, who could blame him if he changed his mind on the matter before the end of the evening ?

TBC

Thank you for reading !

Forgive me if the chapters are coming a little late these days, I'm moving out and I'm very busy.


	24. party 24

**Part 24**

Yukimura found out that Osaka streets were rather empty if he were to compare with the day of his arrival. Of course, now it was night but it seemed strange all the same. It's been quite some time since he, Mitsunari and Motochika had passed by someone. Amid the angry growls of protest that Mitsunari was letting out and Motochika's laughter, Yukimura heard a sort of muffled commotion, like a whispering sound coming from the heart of the city.

It actually was Mitsunari who was somehow half-heatedly guiding them, and soon the group had reached the main streets leading to the temple. They crossed a corner and there Yukimura fully understood where the background noise was coming from. And his face lit up, it was as if they stepped through a gate leading to a whole new world.

Osaka inhabitant were far from locking themselves up because of the war, like what Yukimura had thought at first after long minutes of walking in deserted streets. It was in fact just the opposite, they were all gathered together and partying with glee. The tension and animosity that the young tiger sensed when he arrived were nonexistent here in the main street leading directly to the largest temple of Osaka.

Not only does the festival was organized by the largest temple but it also seemed that all the small temples nearby had joined to the festivities, transforming the city into a colorful and sparkling place full of drums, dances and songs.

People laughed, danced, played or just simply enjoyed life that night. Yukimura even saw a man wearing the colors of Satsuma offering a drink to one of his former enemy from the Mori clan. There wasn't any dissension here. However, while the majority of the men were still dressed for battle, showing that despite all the mirth and the lightheartedness surrounding them war was still at their door.

On the other hand the women were dressed in their finest attire, and it was quite a sight to see.

Yukimura was astonished in finding that fashion could be apprehended very differently when living in a city as big as Osaka. He started to understand Keiji's fashion sense a little better.

The festival, like the city, was different from what Yukimura could have witnessed confined between Kai border. Were he had expected to see procession carrying immense ornamented chariot with songs and prayer, here it wasn't the case. People were walking along the decorated street toward the temple place dancing in line and in circle, carrying around glowing lantern as many food and drink stalls surrounded them.

The people from Osaka had made sure that this festival was something to witness, all with decoration galore and they even had lit brazier on barge floating on the river. Yukimura even came to wonder how the wooden bridge in front of them was able to support so many people admiring the floating lanterns carried by the river current. It was as if that to forget that their clan was at war, people had put their whole heart into this festival. The exuberance was in order, far from the more reserved manner from the people leaving on the other side of he lake Biwa.

Seeing the questioning on the red samurai's face, Mitsunari answered before Yukimura could open his mouth.

"It's a Bon dance festival. I had it canceled due to the mourning for Hideyoshi-sama... I almost regret having finally allowed it." he cursed.

Yukimura lit up even more. "I've never seen this kind of festival!" he said very loudly.

He was more than delighted, that is to say. The heat that emanated from the crowded streets was already making Yukimura feeling a little light headed and giddy and it gave him an energy boost that animated his body which was kind of spent after a tiring day behind Mitsunari's steps.

Yukimura had always loved festivals for as long as his memory went back. These events aroused in him a deep sense of peace and well being, bringing him good humor and energy for a whole week at least. His Oyakata-sama rarely refused him to participate in this kind of event when it was held at Kai.

In addition to the joy of participating in this festival, Yukimura had the pleasure of discovering something totally new to him. It reminded him of the words Keiji had exchanged with him when he spoke of his travels. He understood better what the vagabond was speaking about when he said he found great pleasure in discovering all the wonderful things that made the land of the rising sun.

Yukimura's smile fell slightly when he realized something. He never was able to free himself ;long enough to attend a festival in Oshu alongside Masamune. So far, he had thought it wasn't something important, that he could attend the next following year, but now he realized that he probably would never.

A heavy sigh flared his nostrils as Yukimura held his head high, pushing away the sadness that was trying to creep into his eyes. Forcing another smile, he asked Mitsunari:

"Ishida-dono? Do you know if there will be fireworks?" it was what he preferred in the festival, the mere thought there could be any was already rising his mood.

Mitsunari replied with a grunt. Then, without really formulating any concrete response, he started to make his way through the crowd towards the temple. Mitsunari thought that it was out of question that they were to stay until fireworks were fired. It was already a pretty big waste of time coming here, even if he knew that there wouldn't have a better guide than him to show the two generals around town.

Nevertheless, Mitsunari wasn't intending to let this evening be a waste and to have come all this way unnecessarily. He intended to, at least go pray for victory at the temple, so he wouldn't have come here for nothing.

As he did during the rest of the day, Yukimura followed him without a word. He seemed at first that he wanted to insist on his question, but the deep scowl that Mitsunari wore made him hesitate long enough for Motochika to act first. He hailed them, reminding them that he was still there.

Well, if it wasn't for the fact that when they stopped to answer him, he wasn't really with them but on the other side of the street busy handing money to a merchant who gave him three big skewer back.

"Hey! Don't go so fast!" he threw out, rushing toward them with skewers in each of his hands. "Take a taste at this first." he added with a smile, holding out dishes unknown to the other two.

He didn't need to ask twice before Yukimura took the offered treat handed to him. Mitsunari though, looked at the food with disgust.

Inspecting the contents of the skewer, Yukimura sniffed the smell that emanated from it, happy to found it was meat, even if it was cooked in a way unknown to him for he knew nothing about the food in Osaka. He tentatively bit into it, taking good care not to burn is tongue in the process.

"I'm not hungry." Mitsunari retorted, looking at Yukimura while he was appreciating the skewer. He wrinkling his nose, slightly disgusted by the other voraciousness.

"It's really good!" Yukimura insisted, with a half full mouth. "What is this dish name ?"

"Kushikatsu, it's fried chicken." Motochika replied, also tasting his skewer and letting out a hum of appreciation, he insisted to Mitsunari. "Festival are made for eating different foods, and you look skinny, a small deviation from your died won't hurt you, you know. And to make all the good stuff go down we'll have a drink as well." he added, tapping Mitsunari's back none too gently.

His arguments were far from convincing the silver haired general and even the young tiger looked puzzled. Seeing clearly that in their expression, Motochika changed tactics.

"I saw a stand selling Udon further down the street, it will be more appropriated for your delicate stomach." His taunting didn't really work but before Mitsunari could protested yet again Motochika had grabbed his wrist in turn, pulling him toward the stand in question.

Eager to taste Osaka's Udon noodle too, Yukimura steps as he walked next to them had a slight bounce while he finished his huge bunch of fried chicken.

Mitsunari had to admit he was impressed by the tiger. At least someone seemed to have fun here. Still , Mitsunari was starting to resign himself to have to spent the entire evening with these nut-cases.

Too busy fallowing and balking, Mitsunari didn't even notice that his anger and desire to massacre both of them had greatly subsided. Even Motochika hand around his wrist wasn't offending him anymore. Perhaps he was also affected by this strange atmosphere around them.

With a quick movement of his head, Mitsunari turned to glare at Yukimura, because he had to reproach his actual state of mind to someone and it was indeed this idiot of a red demon who had insisted that he should go to the festival.

But he was cooled by the fact that his gaze found nothing to look at.

"Stop!" Mitsunari suddenly stopped Motochika, pulling his wrist away from his hand. "We lost Sanada." he statued, looking even more annoyed as he was second before, if it was possible.

Immediately an arm over Mitsunari's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't take the opportunity to escape, Motochika brought the man to him. He soon found out that Mitsunari's eyes were scanning the crowd, looking behind them for something, or rather someone who should have been there.

"Hey, were his Yuki?" he said.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes. Why had did he agreed to make allies of those fools already?

Fleeing the lights of the lanterns, Yukimura followed the silhouette that just engulfed in an alley. Here, the songs and musical instruments had become the whisper again, a light background sound.

By cons, the steps of the person he was following reasoned clearly on the floor. The shadow turned at an angle and Yukimura hurried on not to lose it.

He fell silent, not wanting the shadow to know it was noticed through the crowd and that Yukimura was in pursuing it. Discreetly, he followed it, hoping to catch it to have his impression confirmed.

"You did see me because that was my intention." a raucous voice came from the dark corned of the alley, nearly making Yukimura jump in surprise.

By reflex he sought spears that should be in his back. His fingers clenched into void space when he remembered that his little group had given up their weapons when leaving the fortress. Even so, Yukimura knew how to use his fists if necessary.

The man walked closer to Yukimura, revealing his presence to him.

"You ... I recognize you. You were at the Sanada sanctuary at Ueda."

A pair of black eyebrow rose in amazement while the man spoke again. "I'm impressed that you're able to remember that. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway, we did not have time to procrastinate since your comrades have already started to search for you."

Matsunaga pulled something out from under his coat while Yukimura retreated a step back. The young tiger remained on guard. He remembered when and where he had met the man, but not what happened afterwards, and it was greatly disturbing him.

"Could I get an explanation?" Yukimura tried, his own voice too loud between the narrowed alley.

"shhuuuush." Matsunaga whispered, putting one finger of his free hand over his mouth.

With his other hand he pulled out a piece of black silk. This piece of silk was hiding something he held in the palm of his hand. It was round in shape and the size of an apple. Yukimura couldn't help looking at the object with a great curiosity.

"I just came here to bring you a present." Matsunaga continued, his voice taking a honeyed tone.

Reaching out toward the object without even noticing, Yukimura was tempted to grab it, as if attracted by the lights slightly reflecting on the piece of silk. He caught himself in time, bringing back his hand against him in a quick movement.

"I don't know what you want me. You can keep your present."

Matsunaga didn't withdraw his hand after Yukimura statement but he brought the object out of the other immediate reach. He even seemed disappointed.

"To be honest it wasn't exactly for you, I doubt that you know what to do with it anyway." he went on, slightly smirking up the corners of his lips.

Yukimura confusion only grew just before a flash of lucidity passed in his eyes.

"You ... you mean my other self?" Yukimura strongly clenched his fists. This man knew something about it, he was certain now.

"Oh? Perhaps you're as a lost case as it seem after all. Well, I guess he should have already shown up by then. Maybe his sleep could be deeper than I thought."

"Yukimura?"

The sudden call of his name from the other end of the alley distracted Yukimura who looked away for a second, one second that allowed Matsunaga to escapes him. Anger and frustration gained his heart too quickly for Yukimura to maintain control. Strongly striking his fist against the wall, he made a large hole in it, cracking the wall structure at the same time.

Motochika hand on his shoulder brought him back to earth.

"Hey? If you didn't want to come drink with us you could as well tell us." the captain commented.

Experiencing slight difficulty to finding his breath, Yukimura looked at Motochika's face then at Mitsunari's behind him.

"Why did you disappear like that?" Mitsunari asked, suspicious.

Yukimura blinked, to be honest, he didn't really know what prompted him to go in those dark alley. But it started to return to him gradually.

"I thought I saw a purse thief mingle with the crowd, so I went in pursuit." he said, feeling a little sheepish after forgetting to inform the others of his intentions.

Mitsunari pushed Motochika away to look further into the narrow alley.

"That a thug dare commit larceny here! Hideyoshi-sama forgive me for letting him commit such an act !" He roared also reaching for his forgotten sword.

Yukimura shook his head, the darkness hid the blush on his cheeks but Motochika chuckled lightly as he recognized the awkwardness in the young tiger gesture.

"Hum, actually it was a couple that was looking ... for hum, some privacy." Yukimura confessed nervously playing with a lock of his hair.

Motochika laughed when Mitsunari suddenly stiffened as fast as Saika shoot her gun. Taking the two youngest back toward with both arms draped over their respective shoulders he held them against his larger frame.

"Now that this case his resolved, let's go make this celebration !" he happily launched.

Motochika pulled them back through the crowd and this time he wouldn't let them wander away from his sight, he then promised he wouldn't stop until he found a liquor stand enough for his standard.

He didn't notice as Yukimura took one last glance behind them in the alley general direction. The young tiger gaze lingered on it while he frowned and the black marks from his curse licked his cheek just for a second.

If anything, Motochika was hard and demanding with his choice in alcohol. They had, at least visited ten stands before the pirates finally found what he was looking for.

It was a stall that seemed smaller and far less emphasized than the others, a little away from the temple inner garden where the Bon dancers were putting all their heart into their joyful moves, paying their respects to the gods.

The places he found them to sit were comfortable, while being isolated from the heart of the crowd they could still heard the music.

"The owner has promised me that we would see the fireworks from here." Motochika asserted, pushing a bowl of Udon between Mitsunari's hands.

Yukimura's eyes brightened again when he eagerly accepted the bowl Motochika gave him. The simple new of the fact that there would actually be fireworks was enough to delight him.

"This is the Lord Ishida! I saw him coming back from battle, it's him I swear!" a small voice near them suddenly exclaimed.

And before the three man realized what was happening, a small group of children, four or five at the most, even though they were making as much sound as if there were ten of them, joined them on were they sat on their red rugs, screaming and agitated around them.

"The Tiger of Kai! The Tiger of Kai, dad tell me he was with him !" said one of them, literally jumping in joy in front of Yukimura.

The young tiger seemed a little embarrassed. He had never felt any indifference when Kai inhabitants cheered and congratulated his devotion to his Oyakata-sama. But here, the children were more than exuberant when it they expressed admiration for the general.

Mitsunari let out a low growl and all children who gravitated around him took fright and fled toward Yukimura. Concealing his laughter behind a closed fist, Yukimura also prevented himself to make a comment about the fact that Mitsunari attitude greatly amused his, because it sounded like he was growling like a frightened fox.

"And you, who are you?" asked one of the children to Motochika, innocently.

Joining them in their games, Motochika replied, swelling up his chest. He lightly struck his chest with his fist and a most thunderous voice he could make, he said:

"I am the worst of all! The ogre of the western sea!" he shouted.

Far from being frightened by him, the children laughed and now rushed around Motochika, trying to touch his white hair, his scar or his eye patch, flooding him with questions.

"Are you a pirate, for real ?"

"What's an ogre?"

"Liar, you're not a bad guy !"

Mitsunari and Yukimura could only witness that Motochika was indeed loved by children and good at taking care of them. He quickly calmed them down and made them sit in front of him, captivating their young minds with stories of Spanish galleons, looting and princess to save.

Yukimura rose a smile, he knew that although the 'princess' Motochika was peaking about could indeed be as pleasant to look at as the description Motochika made of him, but his personality was the worst. He almost laughed thinking about Motonari reaction if he heard that Motochika was calling him a princess in his stories.

He also noticed that Mitsunari had been quiet for some time now. When Yukimura turned to ensure that the silver haired general wasn't ignoring his meal again he found him with a child.

A little girl, knee-high to a grasshopper with brown hair and piercing golden eyes seemed about to win the staring contest she had against Mitsunari. Yukimura was certain that she was about to win because he could see Mitsunari's tense and relax as if seeking to grasp something, he was about to give up.

Seeing those golden eyes on this childish and round face, these brown hair framing it, it was driving him crazy. Mitsunari knew it wasn't him, this coward would never have even dare to come directly to his door, coming for his sentence for having betrayed Hideyoshi-sama. And it would spare them so much energy too.

But the girl reminded him so much those memories he had wanted to bury forever, the one that now served as a fuel to his rage, an hatred with which he would destroy this man.

These golden eyes that was holding his gaze, the strong spirit that refused to submit to his. Mitsunari had to be repeat in his mind that she only was an innocent child, but his hands wanted so much to close around her throat. He could crush her windpipe in a split second and all light would disappear from those eyes.

Against all odds, the girl broke eye contact first. Mitsunari finally blinked, confused by the huge smile she flashed him. He had no time to react and froze when she threw herself on his lap, hugging him as strongly as she could with her little arms.

She quickly released him and with a blush dusting her cheek she called to Mitsunari.

"Mom said that a hug can sometimes help people who are sad. You looked like you needed a reaaallly big hug." she said nervously playing with the folds of her pink kimono.

Mitsunari didn't know what to answer, so he acted on instinct, he hissed and growled. "Disappears before I cut you in half." he threatened.

Still, his treat hadn't half the usual bite.

The girl didn't seem impressed, though. She understand it was unnecessary to insist with the young yet she stuck out her tongue at him.

Before he had time to rose up and catch this rude child and bring her to parents by the scruff of her neck, Yukimura sat closer next to him, inviting him to a conversation.

"I don't want any comment, Sanada. I came here, right? Isn't that what you wanted?" Mitsunari growled out, feeling frustrated.

Yukimura sighed and shook his head. Others would certainly have thought Mitsunari was a lost cause but it was wrong to think that Yukimura could renounce so easily when he was this determined to reach Mitsunari's heart and win his friendship.

"You know, I was really sincere when I said we were alike." the young tiger affirmed.

Mitsunari cursed under his breath, yet his shoulders lost some of their stiffness. "I've told you, we aren't similar in anything. It's not because your lord his bedridden that you can understand how I feel."

Yukimura didn't lose patience when Mitsunari mentioned his Oyakata-sama with such vulgarity. Instead, he let his body language become more engaging. He looked away from Mitsunari, searching the sky for the words to lit up the night.

His legs stretched in front of him and his arms relaxed supporting his body when he passed them behind him, putting them on the rug that now served as their seat.

"It's not really that. I felt the same thing before, had least for a while, until it was taken away from me as well." Yukimura began, no sadness nor regrets came to disturb his intonation and his smile remained the same.

Intrigued, Mitsunari deigned to turn head towards Yukimura. "Could you be more precise?"

"I really know how awful it his to be betrayed." Yukimura stated.

This, Mitsunari already know about it. It was also one of the only reason why he accepted Yukimura's presence, he at least felt like he could understood that traitors were more hateful than anything else in the world.

"I was still a child when this happened... well, I can't remember much of that time so I don't really know what it really means to me..." Yukimura was beginning to regret having addressed the subject.

Mitsunari was right somehow, he couldn't know how to understand how he felt.

"You started this story, you should finish it." Mitsunari said.

Yukimura was greatly surprised by the fact he seemed to have gathered Mitsunari's interest.

A door had been unlocked. But it was still struck and he could only hope to open it a little more, just enough to reach what was behind.

"I have learned that much later, when Oyakata-sama and Sasuke could no longer hide it from me. When I was a child, my Lord father was murdered in a raid to stop a wild dragon. My Uncle, my uncle of my own flesh and blood had killed his own brother and accused the dragon at that time. It was I who was supposed to take over in leading our fiefdom, but I was too young. Uncle got us quickly dismissed, me and my mother from leading the clan. Everyone didn't remain blind to his treachery for long and soon suspicion started to weigh on him ... "Yukimura stopped there, closing his eyes when a sharp pain stung his heart.

The young tiger may have forgotten many things relating to that time but his body remembered for him, and he remembered everything that had happened afterwards.

"Treachery from a loved one is the worst of all. I hope that the members of your clan did justice and gave this abject man what he deserved." Mitsunari hissed.

Yukimura shook his head. "He massacred them all, in madness he burned the castle down to cover his crimes hoping to kill me too. I survived ... but I paid the price." He said, clutching the fabric covering his forearm.

The leather of Mitsunari's pants squeaked when squeezed it. To learn that such a monster can get of lightly was making his stomach churn. He won't let something like that happen anymore, never ... he would kill _him_ with his bare hands.

"The pain was so strong, I forgot how to speak, I refused to feed, I refused to face reality." Yukimura again met Mitsunari's dark green eyes. "And today I recognize those feeling that had troubled me in you."

Mitsunari didn't gave him an answer, in his mind there was only on treacherous face. These sweet words whispered in the corner of his ear, venom. These caresses in the small of his back, the knife tearing through his flesh...

"The most difficult thing was finding the courage to forgive my uncle." Yukimura ended.

The Mitsunari pupil dilated instantly, "You forgave him? That kind of person deserves nothing but death!" Mitsunari exclaimed .

This time he had gotten back up on his feet, and his words had brought back Motochika's and the children's attention to them. Yukimura's smile wasn't helping him to quell his anger. Mitsunari grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"And you dare pretend that we are alike? What strength there is in forgiveness? How can you still breath the same air as me knowing that this traitor didn't had the punishment he deserved?"

Yukimura kept his cool, putting a hand on Mitsunari's he gave him a kind look.

"Does it would have made my parents come back? Does it would have made me a better man? No, Kai and Oyakata-sama didn't expect this from me. I never lived for revenge. Even today, I know that killing Ieyasu to avenge my honor won't make me more honorable than him. Mindless killing isn't what make us better men. I wouldn't kill him. But I would fight him for Kai, I would fight for peace. This is my way of thinking, my way of the samurai. "

Mitsunari loosened his grip on Yukimura's collar, his jaw and his hand quivering as he fumed.

"It is I who will kill him, I'll kill the traitor and would boil and shatter his bones! You hear me IEYASUUU !"

Yukimura and Motochika put one hand on him the same time, one seizing his biceps and the other with a gentle pressure on his shoulder. They reached him to channel his rage, bringing him back to the present .

Soon, the war would come to an achievement.

"I believe in you Ishida-dono, let me show guidance like my Oyakata-sama did for me." Yukimura stated.

What could he earn listening to a damn tiger advices?

"Ah, an honest guy like you leading this country. Maybe this time peace will last for good?" Motochika encouraged him.

How could the Oni suggest he would be a good ruler ? He didn't intend to take Hideyoshi-sama rightful seat.

All this, Mitsunari didn't really know what to think yet, his mind focusing on his need for revenge, but he knew one thing though, it was that he wasn't alone anymore in his fight.

Wrong, even so, he was all alone. Those two men were nothing more than necessity that would help him took his vengeance. Until he was granted his will to destroys the being that haunted him, and then there when the broken body of Ieyasu would rest on his feet... Mitsunari would finally be able to sleep.

The fireworks started, illuminating the sky in colorful hues, the detonations reasoning in their ears and in their blood. Yukimura felt something stir within him, a feeling he had repressed.

He searched for his necklace around his neck, trying to attach his fingers around the familiar weight of his six coin. The reality of what he had done, the choice he had made, of what he had left behind was violently bought back to him. Yukimura closed his eyes, his brows furrowed while he touched the bare skin that should have held his heirloom with the tips of his fingers.

"Masamune-dono. The future his about to tell us which of us his making the right choice."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the evening went pretty well considering how badly it started. Motochika had made sure of that anyway. His good choices on alcohol had been undeniable.

Indeed, Motochika was able to find something light enough for Yukimura and he didn't felt the effect of drunkenness until much later, and another drink tasty enough for Mitsunari's sensitive and delicate palate and finally one drink for him strong enough for the other two to have carry him back toward the palace while he was still laughing loudly and singing drunkenly.

Yukimura was tired, but it was a good tiredness. His nerves were relaxed by the laughter he shared with Motochika, he was ready to advance at war now.

Mitsunari also had to admit that he felt less frustrated not to having killed Ieyasu yet, but he will never admit that he had enjoyed this evening.

When he again crossed the gates of the fortress under the incredulous eyes of the same guards from before, Mitsunari was too busy holding Motochika up to feel any discomfort.

Otani's beady eyes however stopped them and even Motochika incessant laughter dried up.

"Should I think from your current state that the evening was good?" he affirmed, in a falsely amused voice.

"Your timing is perfect, Gyobu." Mitsunari let all of Motochika's weight befall on Yukimura who almost fell to the ground because he wasn't prepared to receive it so soon. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

His eyes widening, Otani's gaze went from Mitsunari to two men looking fairly exhausted air behind him.

"Yet you all look like ... in need of a good rest." he commented.

Mitsunari seemed to ponder the question, then turning his gaze to his two companions he answered.

"True, this can wait until tomorrow. Sanada, Chosokabe." with a nod he thanked the other two for the invitation and wished them good night, all without saying any word.

Otani seemed unable to believe what he had just heard. What happened to Mitsunari? When he had suggested for them to go to bed it was more out of habit, he hadn't expected his insomniac master to accept!

Yukimura flashed a smile back at him after he understood what the general had nonverbally said. Spending his days studying Mitsunari started to bearing some fruit. He know they would make a good team now.

"G'night" Motochika almost burped in response.

Otani followed Mitsunari in order to accompany him to his room. The evening seemed to have been hectic and something told him he was still far from imagining the whole truth.

"How was the festival?" Otani ended up asking, curious about what Yukimura and Motochika had could have done to make his lord forget about the war, even if only for a short moment.

"Interesting." Mitsunari replied after some seconds of reflection. "You should join us next time."

"Next time ?" Otani muttered.

Let there be a next time was a thing Otani seriously doubted because if he was sure of one thing it was that after this evening, he would never leave Sanada Yukimura and Chosokabe Motochika alone with his lord ever again. The despair in which usually Mitsunari drowned was necessary for him, he needed it to make sure Mitsunari would survive. He always made sure that this continues and in one evening, two men had almost nearly reduced all of his effort to nothing?

Even so, Otani knew it would take a lot more to bring even a half smile on Mitsunari's lips.

Nevertheless, Otani could not help remembering that he had indeed seen that smile long time ago. Was it wrong to think it may be nice to see it one last time before he had to leave this world of misery ?

Oooooooooooo

Yukimura came with difficulty to his quarters. He never should have agreed to drink even if Motochika insisted that he knew too well that Yukimura couldn't hold his liquor. Yet, the only thing he could be thankful was the fact that his friend had taken that into consideration.

Yukimura owned his terrible headache only to himself and the fact that he continued to drink this sweet and delicious nectar despite warnings from Motochika on the fact that he still had to be moderate. Well, he could only blame himself after all.

Regardless, it had been nice, he regretted nothing. For now at least...

Sprawling in his bed, his unfocused gaze noticed something covered by a black piece of silk that had been put on top of his dresser.

Was it something he had bought when he left Kai?

His eyelids were to heavy to be kept open anyway, and Yukimura didn't even had time nor the will to remove his clothes and put on something more suitable for the night. Sleep became too pressing, his limbs to heavy to do anything about it anyway. He would have to take care of that tomorrow.

A last murmur crossed his lips as sleep won over him.

"I want to see you so much... Masamune-dono."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Far away from Osaka, yet under the same sky. Masamune too was waiting for sleep to take him.

Murakumo was leaning against the wall in the one-eyed dragon bedroom.

In the whole Easter alliance, he was the only one who can tolerate the sacred sword presence long enough to be able to take care of it now that they took the sword out of the storage warehouse.

Well, taking care of it until they have found a better solution...

The final battle couldn't be postponed anymore. And even if he was prepared, even if he still had month and month to prepare himself for it, it would still be too soon.

The smiles and th reassuring gestures coming from Ieyasu deceived neither of them, the young lord of Mikawa was troubled too. He wasn't blind, he knew that is he wanted to defeat Mitsunari it was now or never.

It was for tomorrow. Masamune was pretty sure that tomorrow morning, Ieyasu would announce their departure for the battle ground. He had seen it in Ieyasu eyes, the place had been chosen.

He knew he had to rest, but sleep avoided him tonight and he kept trashing hand turning, unable to clear is mind.

His hand clenched to six coin necklace he was holding while his good eye lingered on the nodachi. How could that thing be any of use when any of them could use it in battle ?

"Yukimura, are you mad at me because I can't understand why you made that choice?"

He closed his eye as he finally felt the weigh of sleep on his body, hoping that at least tonight Yukimura would let him in their shared dream.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm really late this time. Real life can do that sometimes...
> 
> So sorry for the delay anyway. I'm taking back the usual update schedule.


	25. Party 25

It always started the same way, like one of his nightmare. At first it was all black, and the anxiety of being alone in an infinite void. However, this was before any other thought can reach Masamune's dormant mind.

Soon, Masamune gained awareness that it wasn't his usual dream. The most difficult was the feeling of being totally abandoned by the world, that even his own body was failing Masamune. His lungs weren't functioning, they felt like being on fire, and he couldn't even get the will to breathe. Yet he walked, ignoring the pain, the fear. He walked in the darkness, forward.

It was uncomfortable, but not insurmountable. Not when he knew what awaited him in the end. What could he do about it anyway, if not accept it and wait? Never his meetings with Yukimura had been easy, even in a dream there was a challenge.

This is probably because he used to it that he no longer feared this step. Soon enough feelings returned to his body and he had full control again. Masamune could feel his lips stretch into his usual smirk. He flexed his fingers, to get rid of the last of the numbness and reached out in front of him trying to touch the star that twinkled in the distance. Then the light flickered before him, brighter and brighter, illuminating his way to his goal.

As Masamune crossed the border between his dream and Yukimura's, he was suddenly invaded by the strong impression that something was wrong here.

Of all the times he had managed to find this place, it had never been the same, so Masamune had expected that the house, or rather Yukimura's mental palace may have changed.

But not this much.

Masamune found himself unable to make the slightest gesture when he arrived in front of the building. His breath immediately formed a condensation cloud while he wrapped his arms to try to gain some heat in this icy atmosphere. Masamune would have liked to find out in a different way that his body was still as sensitive to the cold in this dream world as it was in the real world.

Everything was frozen. But it wasn't the cold as he knew back in Oshu, where snowfall could reach the roofs of the houses in the winter season. It was a white frost, a bitter and a deadly cold, a blanked of ice that spread along the walls, imprisoning and stifling any life nearby, trapping oxygen in its solid crystals.

The pavilion was entirely covered with a thin white film that sparkled in the eternally setting sun as it was how Yukimura loved it. Masamune came to regret that they cannot meet more often on Yukimura's dream beach, there he was certain that the temperature would be more tolerable.

Using all his will to move in this cold, Masamune made a few steps. His bare feet reacted as strongly as the rest of his body in contact with the frozen ground which creaked under his weight. Saying it was painful was an understatement, but it was still not enough to prevent him from seeing Yukimura.

Hoping with all his heart that the temperature was hotter inside, Masamune sought to find the entry under the ice layer. He quickly found it and rushed to the sliding door almost slipping in his rush on the ice covered engawa where the frost hadn't broken the board.

Using the sleeve of his yukata to cover his hand and protect is fingers, Masamune reached and pulled the handle to open the door.

In vain.

Like Masamune had expected, the ice had blocked the sliding door system and if had to guess, he was certain that would be the case of all the entries ways.

While Cursing and grumbling against that idiot Yukimura who couldn't be more difficult to attain, he vigorously rubbed his biceps to warm up. He had to find a solution and fast, the cold began to be more than he could bear.

Masamune still tried his luck and went around the little house, running. At least he found a bit of body heat in the act.

He had never really taken the time to detail the rest of the place that was supposed to house Yukimura's mind. From the visits he had made, he had only taken the trouble to notice the pavilion that had housed Yukimura's younger years. Masamune small run around had allowed him to notice that Yukimura had recreated the entire castle, just like it was before the fire.

At least just like Masamune remembered it.

It was annoying. Yukimura could be anywhere inside the castle.

Masamune's gaze returned to the pavilion. Although his face remained impassive, his good eye couldn't hide the intensity of his thinking. The cold was beginning to seriously to numb his members and his mind started to be disturbed too. There was no time to search the whole castle.

In addition, the only logical conclusion he could make was that there was no way Yukimura could be anywhere but in the pavilion. After all, they both greatly affectioned this place because it was here that most of their shared memories were made.

The cold was beginning to make his teeth chattered and he had no choice but to bite his tongue to try to curb this instinct. Then, his eye widened when he realized an obvious thing. Masamune felt the urge to roll his eye at himself. How could he forget about it ?

This world was a dream, the reaction of the body to the cold was because of his mind conditioning. He was reacting to something unreal because he thought it was real !

Taking a deep breath to concentrate, Masamune rested his arms along his body and closed his eyes. A heat wave invaded him, he could feel the actual temperature of his body, and he had to refrain not to sigh in pleasure when he felt his hot blood flowing back into him.

He felt a little frustrated that it took him so long to realize that all this wasn't real. It was so simple to warm up, all he wanted could take shape here. Yukimura's dream was his too.

Masamune has allowed himself to be confused by all the frost and ice that came out of nowhere. He had allowed himself to be engulfed by a bad feeling.

Determined, he returned to the pavilion with a confident stride, determined to move this door open even if he had to tear it down. Yukimura's defense will fall.

"Oho!" Suddenly a voice sounded above him. "So oneiromancy practice is still in our blood, as I can see."

That voice,both sweet and powerful, slightly hoarse from often being used loudly. Yet, that mocking tone... the change was subtle, however, but he it hadn't escaped Masamune. It was indeed Yukimura's voice, but it wasn't him who was using it.

Looking up toward the source, Masamune's eye darkened. This place was their sanctuary, to him and Yukimura no one else, a sacred place, and it was difficult to accept that an abject being had indeed managed to get inside. Even so, Masamune should have prepared for this eventuality. The demon had reached Yukimura's heart further than he thought. Masamune despised that feeling.

The demon was adding one more thing that Masamune would make him pay for.

The list was getting a bit lengthy.

Masamune found him sitting casually on the ceramic tiles, looking all smug and happy. He had his legs crossed and his foot was impatiently beating the air while his arms were behind him, supporting his half reclined body.

He wore the same clothes as Yukimura, this red jacket and those white pants. It was this body that Masamune knew on his fingertips, that flawless skin that was marred by few smalls scars only. It was now dotted with pure white scales looking as corrosive and burning as the frost on the walls. His long silky brown hair that were Yukimura's pride were now as black as ebony. This almost sadistic look on a face that was usually so expressive, a face which couldn't hold any lie, which knew nothing but honesty... It was just so... wrong.

"Orochi." Masamune bitterly noted, his anger sullen and contained. If eyes could kill, then the demon would have suffered a thousand deaths.

The other wasn't impressed in the slightest and made a dismissive hand gesture. "Please, we have been acquainted long enough for you to start calling me by my given name, right?"

A smile fallowed his tirade, but the black haired Yukimura didn't move further, taking advantage of its high viewpoint to look down on Masamune, having fun just to see him shudder with an aggressiveness and a contained fury.

Masamune growled, shaking his fists at his side. He could almost feel his blood loudly pumping in him, it wasn't like him to be angered this easily, but he wasn't about to loose his cool yet. He refused to give any opportunity to the demon in front of him. Yukimura was perhaps his weakness, but he also drew his strength from him, with that in mind it was easier to gather all his self-control to keep a cool head.

"As if your name could cross my lips, demon! **No joke**!" Masamune hissed between his clenched teeth.

He was torn between joining up the bastard and let his fists do the talking, or wait and try to get information by playing the demon game with his own rules. It had not escaped him that the other liked to talk, a lot. Kojuuro would probably have recommend the latter.

And although he listened only too rarely Kojuuro's good advice of, this time something in Masamune led him to choose the second option.

"What are you doing here? Where's Yukimura?" Masamune exclaimed, his words full of resentments and heavy with hidden meaning. But even more, Masamune felt bad for having allowed such a being to defiles his love's dreams.

The other Yukimura rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed by these predictable questions. He barely hid a yawn behind his hand.

"I am at home here." he answered simply as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "As for Yukimura, I don't want to let you reach him before me. That idiot knows how to protect his mind, I can grant him that." he finished his sentence by lying completely on the roof, his arms folding behind his head to serve as cushion.

"Tch, he grew up surrounded by ninjas, his mind and his heart are as strong as his physical body could be. You certainly are an **annoying one** , huh ? You talk and you talk just because can you do nothing beside being a noisy little bitch. Chatter all you want I'm still removing you and together we will send you into the void." Masamune crossed his arms over her chest, talking about Yukimura with an unfeigned pride . " He can do it, he isn't my rival for nothing."

"Oh? And yet I already have his heart, but I guess hoping is to living." From the roof Aisu didn't move, but Masamune heard sighing noisily, just to let him know that Masamune's words weren't reaching him.

Masamune felt like he was about to explode, but he calmed himself down deciding it was wiser to ignore the demon, it was useless to argue with it if he didn't know how to reach Yukimura's mind. It would be a great loss of time to fight with him in this world of illusions. This frustrated Masamune greatly but he could feel the night nearing his end and his sleep would end with it. He had to see Yukimura, that was the most important.

Indifferent, Masamune continued to advance towards the pavilion.

Nevertheless he hadn't dropped his vigilance and stopped dead before his body comes into contact with his enemy.

Aisu had appeared before him in a blink of an eye, having obviously decided that his conversation with Masamune wasn't over yet.

Taking a step back, Masamune assumed a defensive stance. He knew his limits and Orochi was obviously more accustomed than he to this world. It took Masamune some time to stop the cold, he didn't know if he could hurt his opponent while his opponent could surely hurt him.

"You speak of him with such esteem, yet weren't you the first to abandon him when he needed you the most? Aren't you the one who damaged his heart enough so that I can penetrate it? Look at what you did, you come timely because I just took my final shape. Do you know what that means? " Aisu completely ignored Masamune's aggressiveness, preferring to tease him some more, taking a step toward the one-eyed dragon with each new sentence.

Masamune's eye never left the other gaze now that he could see him in front of him. Malaise settled deep in his stomach because there should have been pair of eyes hazel warm and full of life, but he could only find two glazed blue eyes with slit pupil, as cold and deep as a lake frozen. Beneath the apparently calm and motionless surface, a clever mind could distinguish a natural perfidy and a wickedness that was so foreign on this face.

Again Masamune's fist clenched, printing out the outline of his nails into the palm of his hand.

This game had lasted long enough, the taunts reached Masamune more than he would admit it. Wanting to shorten this pointless conversation, Masamune looked for an opening to bypass the other. But he could only note with concern that the rampant layer of frost on the walls intensified, as meeting his state of mind and at the same time reducing his chances of finding Yukimura in time.

"What are you doing to him?" Masamune let out, suddenly clutching Aisu's jacket.

This frost wasn't a mental defense originating from Yukimura, Masamune was certain now, that cold wasn't like him. The frost responded and intensified because Aisu liked to play with his nerves. The demon was changing the environment itself which sheltered Yukimura's subconsciousness and Masamune knew that it was how he intended to reach him. The uneasy feeling Masamune had while he crossed the border of their dreams was making sense.

"You are so full of yourself, demon. For now all I see is that you can do nothing more than play into this world when I already had found a way to destroy you, our next meeting will be the last, **not so good, huh**? " Masamune couldn't help but to taunt in turn. He brought Aisu closer. "You won't seem so smart when I'd have torn away from the body to pierce you with my blade." he whispered, threatening.

The other did not seem impressed by this sudden move, he contented to give another smirk, as if amused by the situation. Masamune could still make threats, it was he who had the upper hand here.

A new beat of eyelashes and Masamune found himself standing a few feet away, a long enough distance so that his arms couldn't reach Aisu. Yet he swore that the other hadn't touched him or even lifted a finger. Before he had time to realize what had happened, ice wrapped around his ankles.

"Don't go so fast. Yukimura had you long enough just for himself, no it's my turn." the demon looked falsly disappointed that Masamune wouldn't be more cooperative.

Masamune watched his members with a scowl while ice crystals went up to his knees. It wasn't painful, but he didn't like the idea that this thing could cover him completely if he didn't do something soon.

"Shit." he muttered, too angered to focus his mind and get rid of the obstruction.

The ice stopped up to mid-thigh and Aisu advanced towards him, turning around Masamune and watching him as if he were a trophy. Slowly, he put a hand around the neck of a body that shouldn't be his, slowly running his fingers on his skin, tracing the muscles of the torso and abdomen that should belong to only one person, Aisu stopped to his uncovered navel.

"Don't you like this body, this appearance? You should start getting used to it because that's what your lover will look like when I have finished with him. I already have almost all of hi heart... which only left his place, and soon enough it would be mine too." the demon whispered in Masamune's ear, approaching dangerously.

A nauseous feeling disturbed Masamune, it gave him goosebumps. Aisu playing with Yukimura's body had shaken him more than it should have. Mustering all his will to remember it wasn't the real Yukimura, he spat in Aisu face.

Aisu seemed more than satisfied by Masamune's reaction while he wiped saliva from his cheek, gathering it on his gloved hand. Then, he licked his fingers taking an expression of pure pleasure.

He couldn't contain his laugh anymore, the vision of a Masamune overflowing with rage was the most funniest thing for him. It was a real treat to provoke this dragon.

"It's decided I'll keep you, you truly are a marvelous!"

With a sudden movement, Aisu grabbed Masamune's hair, forcing him to look him in his eyes. "The king of the dragons will pay the dept all of his people have toward me, I swear it." he spat.

This time he was serious, no longer laughing. This threat was genuine, hatred and anger distorting his features.

"I'm tired of playing with you, you'll wake up now."

The demon lifted his free hand as if he was about to hit Masamune with his closed fist.

Still unable to tame his swirl of emotions Masamune could only watch helplessly when Aisu fist loosened and crystalline long claws crossed the leather of his glove.

In response, the one-eyed dragon felt his fingers flex, he couldn't, didn't want to wake up after that damn demon had played with him. Taking a deep breath he focused as best he could, imagining the shape, the weight and the feel of his sword in his hand.

Finally, he felt his hand tighten on the leather handle and just when Aisu was about to pierce him, Masamune retorted, parrying the attack with his sword.

That was the way it should have happened, but Aisu's hand never came near him. Instead the demon was violently thrown to the ground, tackled down by a small silhouette. When Masamune realized, Aisu was gone and the child who banished the demon stood up, growling in pain and vigorously brushed his black hakama.

He eventually turned himself and lifted a pair of sparkling hazel eyes towards Masamune, armed with a smile, he touched the hand wielding Masamune's sword.

"Come quickly Masamune. I forced him to wake up but it will come back soon. Follow me."

"Yuki?" Masamune wondered.

The child arched a skeptical eyebrow, do Masamune had become deaf? Hadn't he realized they didn't have time to talk?

The young Yukimura tugged on Masamune's sleeve, pulling to help him be free from the ice that imprisoned him.

He had another choice but to follow this child he knew only too well? As the ice broke and Masamune found back the use of his leg, he felt his anger and bitterness gradually being replaced by the sweet feeling of nostalgia. Taken aback by a childlike desire to run into the castle, he let himself be led around by the child.

Now that Masamune was an adult, the back before him seemed very small. Yet he remembered that he had long resented the fact that Yukimura was growing faster than him. It was nice to feel all his childhood memories resurfacing in contact with the young Yukimura.

Nonetheless, one thing the disturbed him. If Yukimura was inside the pavilion, who was this child?

Oooooooooooooooo

Aisu woke with a start in Yukimura's bedroom. His host was still sleeping soundly, leaving Aisu plenty of time to enjoy his human body. Feeling the air snapping back into his lungs. To Breathe... it wasn't something he was used to do anymore.

"You little bastard, just you wait." he hissed still strongly committed to his remaining resentment.

He passed his hands over his face. In his intangible form, he was only able to feel one strong emotion at a time, but now that he brutally awoke, too much emotion invaded him. The fact that he hadn't taken possession voluntarily this time aggravated the feeling he had that he couldn't control his environment at all.

Masamune certainly gave him tit for tat. Now Aisu was feeling as helpless as Masamune may have felt in the dream world.

The shutters and the window had remained open and the autumn wind had greatly cooled the atmosphere of the room. Just like Aisu loved it.

Gradually he regained his composure, allowing his breath to regain normal rhythm. He tried to understand what had so suddenly expelled from Yukimura's unconscious. It was dangerous to gave him full control and Yukimura wouldn't had allowed that, well, he indeed was threatening Masamune and the only able to do this was Yukimura himself ... but Aisu had made sure that if he had to hide in the pavilion he would be trapped there. His current mind was a mess, Aisu couldn't give a proper guess

"You have some hidden capacity, little tiger..." he admitted.

For now, he had no way of knowing why he was awaken unless he go back to sleep. But he who had ordered his men to lay low was now really tempted to enjoy his corporeal form.

It was late, and there was indeed no one who would notice that he wasn't Yukimura.

Aisu left his bed, unable to decide whether he would first make a run in the kitchen, to taste the famous food that his host was so fond of or if he should quench a different thirst that his host didn't shared with him. Aisu couldn't have thought that a man could miss a woman body this much.

He shook his head, this idea seemed stupider every second that went by. He was not going to risk what little trust he had successfully earned in his host for some carnal desire.

It was a very annoying host on that field.

The light from the moon cast his shadow backward against the wall. There on a dresser lay an object which attracted Aisu's gaze. Bottling up his desires until later, the demon walked toward the object.

The spherical object was covered with a black silk cloth, and Aisu didn't resist the temptation to gently lift the silk revealing what it hid.

He quickly stepped back, as if the mere sight of this object burned his eyes.

"The Seed of Izanami." he exclaimed, using his hand to shield his face.

He gathered his wit and he began to contemplate the pearl, oh so dangerous for him now that he had a human body. A beautiful black pearl the size of an apple, large enough to fit in his palm. The moon reflected softly on the pearl edges, making it shine with a gloomy glow. His whole mind was vibrating near this object, Aisu couldn't be mistaken. It couldn't be anything else but the ancient pearl.

Masamune had said to have found a way to defeat him, Aisu had took it for lip service but now... no, this had been brought into his room, leaving him or Yukimura the only master of it. But Yukimura wouldn't know what to do with it, so he remained the only one in full possession of what could be a weapon or a shield.

Aisu leaned toward the peal, watching with fear and admiration at a time. In his first life he remembered that he would have sold his own parents to get his hands on such a thing.

A golden reflection on the pearl caught his attention. His eyes widened when he recognized an essence, a familiar soul imprisoned by the power of the pearl. He sat up, covering the offending object with the silk cloth.

"My poor Sukuratchi ..." Aisu said, shaking his head. He truly felt sorry for his friend now a prisoner of the pearl. "So that's your goal ... Hisahide, you want to see if I will trade my precious servants for a guarantee that I'll win."

Although he thought he understood the strange human scheme, this didn't mean that Aisu wasn't troubled by his intentions. His impression was assumed that by leaving the pearl like this in his room, Hisahide couldn't have ignored that Aisu knew how to make use of it.

Shaken by doubt, Aisu turned to look at the pearl. He ultimately couldn't resist the temptation to hold it in his hand. The power The Seed of Izanami literally wet through his hands and he felt intoxicated.

And if Masamune wasn't lying...would this little thing help?

"My very dear Masamune, it looks like someone is always one step ahead of you." he whispered stroking the pearl with a semblance of affection.

Hisahide was right about one thing by offering him this pearl. It was that Aisu was indeed not afraid of anything to win.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The young Yukimura stopped running when he was sure that he and Masamune were safe and well hidden in an empty box at the bottom of the stables.

Breathless after their frenzied race through the castle, Masamune took some time before speaking.

"Yu-Yuki, I thought ..."

"Hush, lower the volume." Yukimura said in a low voice, standing on guard.

Masamune didn't know why but he found nothing to say against it, opting instead to watch Yukimura make sure no one followed them.

"It remain me of when we tied to escape the guards." Masamune whispered back.

Yukimura answer came after few second while he sat himself in front of him on a haystack. Faced with Masamune's affirmation, he just slightly tilted the head to the side in confusion.

Masamune couldn't hold the slight laugh that crossed his lips. Yukimura would often have the same expression when they were children, especially when Masamune was telling him something beyond him.

The last time he had seen that face was when Masamune had told him he would have married him had he been a girl.

Masamune's face darkened at the memory... if only everything had been so simple to definitely link their destiny.

"You have changed Masamune." Yukimura commented, pulling Masamune out of his growing melancholy.

Masamune ran a hand through his hair he thought taking a dramatic pose. "I became the handsome prince you dreamed of." he teased.

The young Yukimura made a pout, the tips of his ears blushing slightly.

Masamune had forgotten how this adorable expression could fail him. The adult Yukimura never pouted like that. The adult Yukimura put his fist in his face when he annoyed him.

"Masamune is always so silly." Yukimura grumbled.

Masamune ruffled his hair. "You are a some par of Yukimura's unconscious, **right**?" and it wasn't a pun on his small size.

It was the feeling Masamune had deep down, it wouldn't be so surprising if he remembered his conversations with the adult Yukimura's subconscious, but yet he had to wonder if it was normal that Yukimura mind was so fragmented . Maybe he should worry about that too.

For now it wasn't the most important matter, and if having a dissolute mind allowed Yukimura to continue to resist to the demon then so be it...

The young Yukimura withdrew Masamune's offending hand from his hair. "Huh-huh." he replied. "But I would tell him if Masamune wanted to tell him something important."

"You will ?" Masamune didn't know whether the child should take the risk of exposing himself to the demon.

While opening his mouth to answer him, Yukimura startled and quickly turned towards the stable closed entrance. "Damn, he's already back to sleep." he whispered.

Seeing the expression of deep disgust on the child's face was enough to understand who he was talking about.

"Masamune will soon wake up too, he should hurry and tell me if he want to say something to big brother Yukimura." the child urged him.

Masamune seemed hesitant at first, talking to a child version of Yukimura wasn't feeling like speaking to the real Yukimura. Then with a sigh, he murmured :

"Tell him I'm not mad at him for having joined Mitsunari's side anymore, although I'll still kick his ass into the dirt... **you see**?"

The child nodded vigorously but said nothing, waiting for Masamune to finish. This kid knew him well, he instinctively knew that Masamune hadn't yet clarified what he truly wanted to tell.

"I want to see him, in real this time I... I have a very important proposal to make, you think he can slip away and join me?"

Yukimura shrugged. "It doesn't depend on me."

The back Masamune's head bumped against the wooden fence behind him when he leaned wearily. Waking up in this dream world was like falling asleep in the real world, his body gradually grew numb and his eyelids became heavy.

"This conversation won't be pleasant and I don't know if it will be okay... but ... if I have no other choice but to claim his life... I want at least to..." Masamune yawned, feeling himself sleeping in and out of consciousness.

"Masamune wait !" the young Yukimura suddenly exclaimed. "You know, you could have stand up to this demon if you had more faith in you. Believe in yourself, okay? He may have been what you would never be but that demon isn't you, Dragon King. And don't worry about big brother. He know to defend himself."

"I know." Masamune answered mechanically, affection by folding his voice. He didn't knew why, but hearing Yukimura say it to him gave him confidence. He felt all warm inside.

The look of the young Yukimura on him had fired up when he took his hands in his. In contact with their skin Masamune realized something.

"You are not a simple part of his unconscious. You are his lost childhood memories. Why are you..." Masamune wasn't expecting something like that and he struggled to continue this conversation.

Yukimura raised his free hand to silence him before he had time to say more. "Does Big brother need me to be happy?"

Before Masamune had time to find an answer to this question Mikawa warm sunshine came to his closed eyelids.

"Masamune-sama?" like every morning at the same hour, Kojuuro's voice pulled him out of the last meanders of sleep.

" **I'm awake.** " Masamune replied to warn his vassal.

Kojuuro opened the door, bustling to prepare the parts his master armor in order to help him wear them.

"The Lord Ieyasu wants everyone to gather in the great room." Kojuuro didn't lose one second in casual conversation, which wasn't usual.

Still busy massaging his temples and trying to cling to the last pleasurable sensations of his dream, Masamune wasn't even surprised.

"So we are leaving for the battlefield. **The time has come**."

TBC

Thank you very much for all your support ! I love every little comment. It fuel me to continue.

Thanks for reading !


	26. party 26

**Part 26**

It was feeling light hearted, in a good mood amplified by the feeling that this day would be excellent that Motonari rose this morning. Motonari dressed himself quickly, putting on the black robe of Xavist discipleship. He wasn't running late for the morning prayers but he liked to arrive early, when the only people there were the most fervent disciple of Xavi. An effective way to see which elements were dispensable.

The thought made him shook his head in denial. It was wrong to think like that. Each member of the community was important and had a role to play in the family that was Xavi's order. But as Sorin had shown him, making them remember their incompetence when needed was also essential. Everyone had his place.

Contradictory? No. That was how it all worked so well.

Motonari clutched his prayer book against him. The weight of the heavy tome reminded him how he too was important for Sorin now. Lifting up his chin proudly when he left his room, he walked with a firm step towards the chosen location for their gathering.

One of his fox ears twitched when Motonari's foot came into contact with something spreading front of his door. And the thing even had the gut to emit a noise of protestation, an audible grunt escaping from whatever Motonari's foot hit. It was strange, the corridor was empty when he went to bed last evening. Motonari looked down upon the thing that he had nearly tripped over.

The thing was in fact a person, leaning weakly against the wall, right next to his door. A large part of their body was lying on the ground but the rest was folded in a way that didn't seem very comfortable. their chin was pressed against the top of their chest, neck forming a weird angle against the wall. Small snoring escaped from their slightly open mouth.

Motonari felt a grimace of compassion began to dawn on his face but he repressed it. This idiot got what he deserved.

He was tempted to ignore that man and instead go to pray without further ado, although it was therefore necessary for Motonari to step over the man and for some reason he refused to fall so low; but except that the teachings of Xavi were very clear about this kind of situation: Help your neighbor if he is in need, especially if had hidden money, and it can be shared.

Pressing the tip of his foot on the exposed thigh, Motonari called :

"Chosokabe." he tried to wake him up.

A simple frown was his response.

Sensing his frustration starting to rise and not wanting to be late especially by this yokel who now acted like a homeless, Motonari hit him harder. His kick came in contact with one of Motochika's knees.

The result was immediate. Awaking with a start, Motochika studied his environment looking back and forth, instantly regaining his composure when his eye fell on Motonari's scowling face. Hand on hip, the latter looked down at Motochika helping to realize his position. So he got up, scratching the back of the neck, embarrassed that Motonari found him out like that.

"Sorry," he started by apologizing before the other's reproachful eyes. "It wasn't my intention to sleep here, but you see I drank a little bit to much last night and ..."

Motochika stopped himself when he saw that Motonari had ignored him, bypassed him and was proceeding to continue on his walk. Turning on himself, he grabbed him by the shoulder, preventing Motonari from going any further.

"I really wanted to see you ... and you could at least look at me when I speak to you." Although he wanted his voice to be neutral, a hint of sorrow was still noticeable.

From the time since they first met each other, Motochika had always managed to get Motonari's attention one way or another, although the fox pretended not to pay attention to him more often than not. This time it was different and Motochika felt it, badly. Motonari wasn't ignoring him because he wanted nothing to do with him, he was ignoring Motochika because he held no importance to him anymore. It hurt, and he hoped with all my heart that his intuition is false.

Motonari trembled slightly when he touched him, but not in anger like he used to but in slight disgust that Motochika perceived. Motonari fox ears couldn't lie, they were lying backwards when he turned to Motochika to answer him.

"First, you make me ashamed before the Lord Mitsunari and now you're interfering in my business." he threw out, watching the other disdainfully. "I don't have any peculiar attention to pay to you Chosokabe Motochika, I owe you nothing. So, I want you to kindly leave me alone."

The end of the first sentence had the effect of a violent gust of wind between them and Motochika released Motonari's shoulder. He could vaguely hear the other continue to talk but it was barely a muffled sound that his ears could register.

He was very sure that deep down he had always knew ... that Motonari had granted him his love because he was feeling guilty. Motochika had nearly died for him that day when he fell off the cliff. Somehow those words were those he had always feared to hear from Motonari's mouth.

Motochika could remember the moment as if it had happened yesterday.

The cliff so dangerous, was beaten by waves and strong wind that day. When he had saw the young Motonari this close to the edge, walking like he was pulled by invisible string, Motochika had rushed without thinking. He had positioned himself between Motonari and the cliff. Motochika could still remember how it felt like he burnt his hand when he had slapped the boy to get him back to his sense, and the words he had uttered after.

_"Don't you dare jump of this cliff! You think your death would solve things? Do you think you don't matter for anyone? Well you matter for me! I want to see you alive."_

At that time, the words came out of his mouth on their own.

At that time, Motochika didn't know why but he was persuaded that Motonari's intention was to die. He had discovered the reason much later, when the traces of stroke and injuries on the young children had become more frequent, more visible, and more serious. Being beaten, humiliated, hedge by a father reduced to drunken state and that after being the center of his world for so long... well, it could do that to a child mind.

He remembered Motonari's eye when they suddenly lit up before seeing the real fear rise in those hazel eyes.

Motonari had seen the huge wave coming behind them. It was hardly that Motochika had time to react, pushing Motonari away as hard he could, far out of the wave reach before the powerful water accumulation came crashing upon him.

It was a miracle that he came out alive. The scars left by the sharp rock on his side were the proof. But it didn't matter, since Motonari had never tried to attempt on his own life again after that.

Now Motochika was beginning to glimpse why, and it was because the fox felt indebted to him? Was it also to free himself from this burden that Motonari faced with such fervor, claiming he simply wanted to eliminate a threat to Aki?

Is it... what if all they had shared was the result of this guilt?

Although he claimed that Motochika was of no importance to him, Motonari was taken aback by the distress, pain and confusion that had invaded Motochika's. It was an expression so disturbing that he couldn't just be ignored. Motonari realized he had forgotten something essential about the pirate, something his newfound spirituality had obscured.

"Chosokabe?" Motonari asked, trying him come back to him.

The pirate eye turned to him but it was glazed, as in a fog. Motonari preferred to continue to ask his question, not that he was worried but he was still curious to know.

"There is still this question that I can't ignore. Hideyoshi was your sworn enemy, he even ordered your death some times ago... So, why did you join his clan?"

Motochika started to blink like he hadn't understood the question, then he tried to open his mouth without being able to say anything when he realized he didn't really have an answer to this question.

Motonari did not give him time to look deeper into himself before making a comment. Indeed, it was only after having formulated this question he realized that it didn't matter to him. This does nothing to interfere the way of Xavi, so why bother to know ? However, an assertion strongly resembling a reproach went out of his mouth before he could prevent himself.

"I thought that Ieyasu was your friend ... well you're a pirate, things such a love and friendship doesn't matter to you. Plus I think already know your reason. Mitsunari his quite your type, right? Inaccessible and on guard. "

Motonari didn't wait for another reply before resuming his way, he had already lost enough time. Motochika had a disastrous effect on his good mood and self-control, the longer he would be away from him, the better would make him feel.

Motochika seemed to go out of his torpor with Motonari's comment. Disbelief and confusion had left his face to be replaced by the fact that he felt that Motonari was challenging him. This time he didn't try to retain Motonari but preferred to make his voice heard, he didn't care if everyone could hear them.

"I thought I had already told you that you were wrong to believe what that idiot Keiji said! I haven't been clear enough the first time? What do you want me to do to prove that I love you more than anyone or anything ? Did you want me to kneel and ask your forgiveness for something I don't even know I did wrong ?"

Normally Motonari would have said nothing but he saw this plight as an ideal opportunity to get rid of this man, to make him understand and leave him be.

"I couldn't believe in you, Motochika. Now I have seen the light and I know that I can believe in Xavi. He is my only guide and Sorin is his voice. I've had enough of bottling my emotions and keep myself in check, today I embrace them and it's with a smile that I can tell you that my love for you still live, yes, but I can't stop there. There is the order and Aki and the whole country that I love with all my heart. That's why I don't have spare time to give you. Now if you could forget me and go on " he asserted most sincerely in the world.

Motochika was sort of gawking at him

"You wanted the truth ..." Motonari finished.

Motonari resumed his way after his speech ended, smiling and feeling lighter. Motochika's eye widened, Motonari's words made no sense for him.

"And they said it's me who have a parasite in his heart? The Motonari I know would never have let a brat be his superior." he growled out.

The thought that he would eventually get rid of Sorin sooner or later crossed Motonari's mind and he was quick in chasing it away. It wasn't with this kind of ambition that he would live happily as a member of the Xavist order.

Motonari was challenging him, he was sure of that now. Listening to his impulsiveness, Motochika knew exactly what to do to answer the other. He had no more time to devoted to him ? So be it, Motochika would come to him instead.

"You know what Mouri, I can play this game too." he stated

He went before Motonari in the corridor and shoved him with his shoulder while he was at it. He moved with a firm step towards the direction the other man was heading to before he interrupted him. He went faster than Motonari who always walked at the same pace, even if his was walking quickly to compensate for his lateness.

Everyone in the castle knew the gathering place from which escaped strange songs and hymns, and everyone had learned to avoid it. Yet it was precisely there that Motochika's legs where carrying him.

The place was an old warehouse a little apart from the castle's residential area. Now the doors of the warehouse were only closed at night and crazy rumor about what was going on inside were rampant.

As he neared it, Motochika could easily notice that the place had just been emptied of it's shelves and the furnitures had been replaced by long wooden seats. He had already seen those kind of bench on foreign vessel but didn't know how they named them.

Two guards in black and gold dress gaily discussed before him, and Motochika and couldn't therefore be deceived when he came towards them.

"I'd like to know how I can became a Xavist ?" he asked out of the blue.

Two pairs of interested eyes turned to him. Without doubt, he knew he had made the right decision.

Obviously when Motonari arrived in turn. His smiling face fell when he found Motochika in his place of prayer sitting cross legged and arm resting on one of the uncomfortable wooden benches. The pirate even had the audacity to make give him a cocky smile when their eyes met.

"It looks fun, your thing I mean." Motochika stated.

Motonari said nothing and moved away, as far away from him as possible and forcing another smile on his face. One of his fox ears was beating the air nervously betraying his true state of mind.

Motochika rejoiced inwardly, that was more like the Motonari he knew.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura had great difficulties to get out of bed that morning. His body seemed to be the weigh of a whale. It felt like he was carrying his Oyakata-sama and his two horses on his shoulders. At the same time he was so cold, his body shivering while he could feel how his forehead and cheek were burning. Luckily, even if he couldn't say when, he had at least removed his jacket and was only wearing his pants. His burning skin and covered with a thin layer of sweat would have immersed him in a great discomfort had he still been wearing his leather jacket.

Leveraging himself the best he could on his arms to get up, Yukimura felt dizziness before falling heavily back on his bed. It was so difficult, and he could barely breathe. An involuntary groan reasoned in his aching throat as he rubbed it with his hand to soothe it.

His clouded eyes focused on the large open window. He had forgotten to shut it last night.

It was decided, Yukimura will never touch a single drop of alcohol even if it was a light thing.

His head felt like it was held under a feather duvet and Yukimura was struggling to distinguished a thought from another. Although he was aware that he had been awake for while he still had the impression of being stuck in this surreal place that one visited when being between wakefulness and sleep. Yukimura however understood that he was indeed very ill.

Impossible to remember the last time he had felt so bad.

"Sasuke..." he called out of habit.

His words went out sounding like a painful groan. Especially since Yukimura realized his fault mid-word. This time his friend wasn't here to take care of him. Moreover he didn't know anyone else here. He was alone and he could only blame himself for having ended up in this situation.

The noise made by the sliding door of his room, scraping the floor when it opened, sounded so loud in his ears. The sound seemed magnified ten times. Pressing his hand on his burning ear in attempt to stop the pain, Yukimura blinked now trying to clear his vision to see who had entered into the little privacy he had gleaned when coming to Osaka.

"Hmm, this servant didn't tell me you were in this bad shape. It's almost pathetic when I think how you insisted that I come with you last night."

Hearing Mitsunari's grumbles while he was in this state was nothing Yukimura could be happy about, yet he was almost glad to hear the other.

Surprisingly, he even managed to rise a sitting position to face the silver general decently. It was almost so easy that Yukimura had to pinch his arm to check that he hadn't fallen back asleep. Then he looked around in disbelief, any feeling of heaviness had suddenly disappeared from his body. It was still feeling moist, and gross but he wasn't sweating anymore either. Even more, his irrepressible shivering had stopped.

"Actually ... I think I already feel much better already." he said, not seeming to believe it himself.

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and eying Yukimura carefully. He had seen men pretending to be sick not to go into battle, but this was the first time he saw a sick man trying to fake to be healed.

In looking better, it was true that Yukimura's face had regained color even if his cheeks were still red from fever, but his eyes seemed brighter than when he saw them first when he entered.

Yukimura finally got on on his feet. At first, he felt ashamed that he had no choice but to appear in front of Mitsunari when he was clad in nothing but pants. However he soon recovered his jacket hand covered himself, he slipped it on while uttering apologies.

"You see me sorry for making you come all the way here. I have a fast metabolism, I guess I need only a good meal and I will be as healthy as ever." Yukimura said, bowing respectfully.

Somehow he felt happy that Mitsunari came up to him after being informed of his condition but on the other hand he was ashamed of being seen in such a state of weakness, even if it was only for a short moment.

He promised himself to be Mitsunari's support, not the other way around.

"Whatever." Mitsunari tsked.

A silence passed between the two, Yukimura not knowing what else to say and Mitsunari who clearly didn't want to start a conversation. No, he wasn't worried about Yukimura, he had simply wanted to check if an important element for his revenge hadn't been rendered useless by his own stupidity.

"I see me presence won't be necessary either." Yoshitsugu cavernous voice reached them from the hallway.

Again, Yukimura bowed to greet the newcomer while Mitsunari contented himself with a nod.

"Lord Otani. I do not know what struck me, but I already am ready to resume my position!" Yukimura apologized again, it was true that he already found the full use of his body back but he didn't wanted to reflect on it.

"It's not in your habits to be visiting the sick, Gyobu." Mitsunari was astonished.

"Oh, but the patient is one of our distinguished guests. It was my duty to be informed of his state. You see me relieved to found that it was nothing serious, probably just a passing headache."

A mischievous glint had rushed in Otani's eyed as if it hadn't been truly honest about his real intention. Even so, Yukimura caught nothing of all this, too ashamed of having become the center of attention for the wrongs reasons.

"Oh, unless ..." Otani brought back the conversation to him, continuing directly were he stopped, "Could it be that this has something to do with the rumor that runs between your men that a demon would seize your body sometimes?"

So it was about that? Yukimura had never really wanted to conceal his condition, he had even informed Mitsunari first thing. But as a sort of mutual trust seemed to grow between them, he hadn't seen fit to bring up the subject ... and even more as he no longer heard the demon's voice of reason in his head and it had made him forgot about his presence.

Given the guilty expression Yukimura showed, Otani's eyes widened.

"How interesting. You will understand that if this were to interfere with your command it would be impossible to leave you be at Mitsunari's side. Especially if there is a risk that you would turn against us." his sentence was punctuated with a sardonic laugh, finally he had found a good excuse to distance this insipid person from his lord.

"Didn't I told you to inform Gyobu?" the Mitsunari rebuked.

Otani's eyes narrowed. So Mitsunari was already informed ? What a shame when it had been a so good opportunity to put distrust and misery between the two.

"And I indeed intended to do so," Yukimura justified himself. "But I hadn't had the opportunity because preparing our fight against Ieyasu was more important. In addition, I won't allow myself to let the demon inside prevent me from washing my and Kai honor. My state required only a simple daily monitoring and you let me be constantly in your presence, I thought continuing in this way could put the demon to sleep long enough for us to be victorious. " Yukimura had sworn himself, and he had the feeling that it was this conviction that prevented the demon of reach his mind now.

Mitsunari scowled hard and his fingers twitched, approaching his sword when he heard Ieyasu's name, however, he seemed satisfied with Yukimura's response.

"So be it. It was true that I didn't expect myself to be the one to watch over you constantly. And I do not care that you are a demon as long as it allows me to see the head of the traitor on a pike. " Although he did say that, something in his own words seemed off to Mitsunari. And he certainly did want Ieyasu death. "But since we are here, are there anything you can do to ensure that only Sanada would be there during our battle, Gyobu?." he asked.

Taking a long time to look closely at Yukimura, Otani narrowed his eyes seeking to concealed his contempt. Once again he had failed to cast Sanada Yukimura away, so he didn't feel the need to help him he would rather see him suffer. He shook his head.

"Alas, no. I know very little about the science of Onmyodo, the proof being that I didn't see the demon in that child when we first met." he said.

Yukimura looked a little disappointed. This man could make a palanquin fly, and for a minute he had hoped that he was the someone who have the solution to his problem. Yoshitsugu had seemed the most likely to have something akin to a start of a solution.

"Far be it from me to contradict you, but seeing you float on your palanquin in the air, I imagined that you know the occult. More than a simple general like me anyway." Yukimura couldn't help but to comment.

Otani's shoulders stiffened, he was unhappy that Yukimura dare to address him that way. But he had to tolerate it, that brat had a higher ranking than his and that was infuriating.

"If I was to have something to do with the spiritual world I would say that I'm more like a Buddhist monk than an ungodly Omnyoji... as for my levitation, well it's nothing but a good control of my chi can do." he half-heartedly said.

"Oh!" Yukimura shook his fist in admiration. "Such a level of mastery need lots of discipline and mental strength. Mitsunari-dono is lucky to have you as his retainer."

The unconcealed wonder Yukimura had toward him for a moment was enough to surprise Yoshitsugu. It almost felt disgusted to feel flattered by it.

From the corner of his eye he saw Mitsunari sketch a very slight corner smile.

"You don't talk about that often, Gyobu. Looks like Sanada his good when it come to guess people characters."

Otani didn't know whether he was teasing him or not, although from Mitsunari it was very unlikely.

"Gifted to get people out of their hinge, yes." he replied.

He initially believed to have attracted the wrath of his lord and his guest over him after uttering such an accusation, but it wasn't the case. It filled with more bitterness to see that the two young men were now paying little attention to him. Mitsunari had continued with another order he recorded only now.

"Well, since this Sanada is healthy, we can rally the troops immediately. Gyobu, come find us in the main courtyard. Sanada, you accompany me." Mitsunari was already beginning to leave Yukimura's room.

Although he would have preferred to wait for Mitsunari to be in a quieter environment to transmit the latest report of the scouts, Otani had to deal with the emergency and to ensure that Mitsunari wouldn't be left alone with Yukimura he had no other choice but to give it now.

"It is very important that the troops be gathered at the entrance of the city, Mitsunari. The scouts reported movements from Ieyasu's troops. It look like he finally decided to head over Osaka. However, he can't avoided the fortifications we have established at Sekigahara. We will press the preparations but we can still hope to get to meet him there before tonight. "

Mitsunari's reaction wasn't long in coming. Otani had expected to see him explode and shout orders to those present nearby. But it was different, Mitsunari seemed rested. Could it be that he actually slept last night ?

Yet, he clutched his sword and exclaimed.

"The coward finally emerges from his hole. Finally! I cannot wait to see him writhe and beg forgiveness! I'll gather our men, you made them know that if one is missing he will meet the fate that a deserter deserve! Sanada, if you truly want to stand by my side on the battlefield your horsemen should better be the first at Sekigahara. "then with a quick movement he turned and went into the alleyway. Slowing his pace one second to make sure Yukimura would follow him.

"Kai Warriors will show their honor." Yukimura launched.

Otani couldn't hold him back and watched as Sanada moved to follow his lord. Seeing Mitsunari slowly but surely escaping from under his control truly was an unpleasant feeling. His only hope was to make sure the responsible would be able exert his harmful influence on his lord much longer.

Yes, it would be advantageous if Sanada Yukimura was to be killed in battle, before he could reach Mitsunari further. Before he could help his master of out this despair that suited him so well.

A raucous laugh reasoned in the now empty room. Sanada was possessed, right? Good, it offered a wide open door for Otani to ensures that his death would be... some divine punishment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The heavy rain that accompanied the hooves of their horses throughout the day wasn't enough to slow down Yukimura's fierce warriors. When he had reported Mitsunari challenge to see them be the first on the battlefield to his men, they were so excited about it as himself had been at the idea of demonstrating their power and tenacity even before the coming battle.

And they were indeed faithful to their reputation.

When the first metal and wooden fortifications had reached their eyes the rain had reduced to to a mere spat. The morale of the men was only slightly eroded by the adverse and monotonous weather, so when the garrison occupying the small fort of Sekigahara opened the doors, their fire was rekindled and more was even more vivid.

Their passion was transmitted around them and soon the place that had seemed sad and empty at first slowly awoke from it's slumber. The torches were lit around them one by one now that the evening sky was visible between the gray clouds as they cleared away.

Their horses were taken and they were offered food and some things to keep them warm. The tent for the generals was shown to Yukimura and after the command post too. Conscientious, he took advantage of the visit to check the war machines and equipment that had been installed here.

Yukimura was quick in discovering that this fort was as well equipped as a fortress. Wooden palisades closed the place, yet leaving a clear view of the plain. Some cannons had been put at strategic location, he remembered having suggested that to Mitsunari some time ago. The plain in itself was an open area in which both sides were closed by stream of water and heights. A well-placed spot right at the junction of the eastern and western territory.

It was almost as if this place was destined to be the witness of the greatest battle that will ever oppose japan.

The battle that would put a definitive end to this era of war.

As the night extended his black cloak in the sky, Yukimura could see glowing light grew in numbers in the distance on the other side of Sekigahara. Like the West, the East hadn't missed the strategic potential of the place and no doubt these light came from the stronghold that now housed Date Masamune.

Yukimura's hand came to cover over his heart as he felt his chest constrict around it. It was as if he could hear the dragon call from the other side of that field of death.

Yukimura knew, he would commit an act of high treason if he went as just try to to send a simple letter to Masamune.

Yet Yukimura had no intention of stopping himself from going to meet him before the battle. He had to properly bid farewell to Masamune ... to make him know that all of their shared memories, these shared moments, the good and the bad ones and their rivalry have a meaning. Shingen had always taught him to listen to his heart and instinct in this kind of situation and that was what he intended to do, all common sense be damned.

He'll find a way to reach him, one last time. It was worth losing everything else.

A horn interrupted his contemplation, warning him of the arrival of another contingent from the Western alliance. Yukimura go down from the watchtower to welcome them as he should.

It was obviously Mitsunari, accompanied by Otani and two other generals Yukimura had yet to be acquainted with. Surprisingly, one of them was a woman and Yukimura thought he vaguely recognized her when their eyes met. Maybe they had met before, but he couldn't bother to try remembering when right then.

Only the usuals greetings crossed his lips. Proud to have fulfilled his commitment, Yukimura stood facing them arms crossed on his chest and proud about himself.

The smile Yukimura showed Mitsunari had a hint of arrogance he seemed to have borrowed from someone else.

Arching a dubious eyebrow when confronted to the young tiger attitude, Mitsunari contented to gave more orders, "The others will be here before nightfall. Prepare yourselves for it." Mitsunari launched to men who were recovering their horses and equipment.

Then he turned back to Yukimura. The coldness in his eyes froze even Yukimura for a moment and he found himself troubled, losing his confidence and assurance before retrieving them as quickly. He was almost taken by the desire to stop Mitsunari before the words would came out of his mouth.

"And tomorrow at the same hour the crows would feast on the cold corpses of that traitor and all of those who support him."

And it was at the same moment that Yukimura fully realized that even if it was him or Date Masamune, one of them wouldn't see the sun go down tomorrow.

Their last dance would came sooner than he wanted to.

TBC

Thank you for the support


	27. party 27

**Part 27**

Although it was very certain that the Western forces and the East would clash after the first light of the day, it was difficult to find rest and be fit when such tension ruled in the camp. Moreover the troops were tired of their journey from Osaka and their only consolation was that Ieyasu side was probably in the same state.

Who knows what could happen. Maybe the two lords would take this into consideration and would both wait a little longer before ordering to go march toward the enemy.

For Yukimura who, for fear of missing the opportunity when he could slip out of the fort, didn't even try to rest, the question didn't came to mind. One couldn't start a fight with men in such a state of fatigue. However, he doubted of his capacity to persuade Mitsunari of his point of view...

It was very late at night when Yukimura ventured to put his nose outside his tent. He took care not to lit any torch in order to quickly adjust his eyes to the darkness. There were a few torches on the wall that remained lit, illuminating the road of some soldiers still on guard duty. A trained eye easily noticed that they lacked attention, too exhausted by the ambient pressure.

Obviously, Tokugawa was a man of honor then the probability of a surprise attack at night was very low, so Yukimura couldn't hold them for their lack of seriousness. On the contrary, it would be useful for him.

Yukimura took a deep breath, invoking all his will, he went out of his tent. He couldn't go back anymore and only the gods knew what would happen if he was caught.

Even so, the hope of seeing Masamune smile one last time was worth all the trouble.

He had draped a cape over his shoulders because he knew that if he were to sneak into Masamune's camp, he couldn't risk being recognized. However, he hoped not to appear suspicious while still inside the protective walls of his own camp, so he waited before covering his head with the hood. It was taking the risk of being seen out so late at night but at least it wouldn't rise alert inside the camp.

Carefully avoiding the guards and using the shadows to his advantage. He inwardly thanked Sasuke for some ninja's tips he had shared with him over the years. Perhaps he would agree to give him a raise when he would return to Kai.

Yukimura looked down, melancholy clinging to his features. It was, 'if he returned', considering the fact that he already felt at peace with the idea of dying tomorrow.

Escaping from the fortress was the most difficult part, although Yukimura had the impression that he had succeeded in just a few seconds. He used supplies crate to climb on the roof of the stables, taking great care of not frightening the horses, and making sure all the guards around were turned in the opposite direction, he jumped to the palisade other side.

Landing with cleverly using his legs to make as little noise as possible, Yukimura found himself crouching in a thick layer of mist.

The rain from earlier on the warm earth had lifted the milky cloud which was currently spread over the entire surface of the plains, and now Yukimura could perfectly understand and forgive the guard's lack of attentions. It was so thick, two men could have come face to face without seeing each other.

He couldn't suppress a smile, as it seemed that even the gods wanted to give him the right for this last meeting.

Yukimura covered his head with his hood, even if he knew that no one would see him now even if he was ran in the middle in full view of everyone. Still, It felt safer to hide that way.

The Eastern Army stronghold was visibly sticking out of the fog, making it an easy registration point towards which Yukimura promptly went.

Soon enough, the dampness of the fog stuck to his skin and was glad he had a cape. Yukimura didn't look back behind him even for a second, because he knew his will could still waive at the last minute, but a stupid idea struck him.

The palm of his hand slammed into his forehead.

Well, he managed to get out without any problem but he had forgotten a detail, he just fled from a stronghold, which meant fortifications from the outside. How could he get back inside? And this was also true for the stronghold before him, moreover he knew nothing of how it was laid out.

Yukimura had learn to be more thoughtful over time, but like all the time when Date Masamune was involved, this fact had completely went out of his mind.

It was as if he could hear his Oyakata-sama's voice screaming at his incompetence. He almost wanted to hit his head against something to inflict himself the punishment he deserved for his stupidity.

Anyway, it was already too late. Yukimura was out and the stronghold of the Eastern Army and rhe orher one was coming closer and closer.

Then he finally was able to see the foot of the wall coming out of the fog, built on a slightly higher point from the rest of the plain. Yukimura had the prudence to remain hidden in the fog while he sought a potential entry way. Part of the palisade he could climb or a door that was less heavily guarded than others.

A tired sigh escaped from between his lips, it could take a long time and the moon was already declining in the sky, every minute lost was a minute less spent with Masamune.

The subbtle neighing of a horse not far from him disturbed the nocturnal silence. Yukimura immediately looked in the sound direction, the fear of being discovered forcing him in a more discreet posture, his knee digging into the mud.

The animal was clearly visible, walking out of the mist in front of the wooden palisade, his bridle held by his master.

Yukimura's eyes widened when the aforementioned horse's owner patted his hand against the side of his beast to calm it down. His eyes were playing tricks on him, it couldn't be otherwise.

"Be quiet, you too are impatient, **right**? He'll show up here soon enough." Yukimura heard the man murmur.

Yukimura immediately rose from his crouched position, this voice, those foreign words used in a completely random manner... Before he could prevent himself he had already rushed to join Masamune.

His steps faltered a few meter away from Masamune, Yukimura was stopped dead in its tracks, simply for the simple fact that he came to understand that he didn't even know what to say, much less what to do in this situation.

Masamune acted for him, showing that arrogant smile that belonged only to him when their eyes met through the mist edges, he beckoned him to approach to make him understand that he had seen him.

"You sure have guts to come before me." he began in an amused tone, wanting to break the the ice first.

Yukimura slightly felt offended by the way he talked, this was reflected in his expression as he scowled.

"Weren't you waiting for me, Masamune-dono?" he reproached, then his shoulders relaxed and he still pulled his hood tighter over his head to conceal his face while he turned heel. "It's normal that you wouldn't want to see me after I joined Mitsunari's forces. I still don't know why I came to see you, but it was a waste of time."

Masamune flinched when he heard his name once again saddled with this honorific suffix, however he almost panicked when Yukimura pretended to leave. He quickly crossed the last meters separating them and grabbed the other's shoulder.

" **Hey** , of course I'm angry at you, but I won't reject you after you come all this way to see me. I have to talk to you so come on and don't stay here any longer, were we risk being spotted."

Yukimura hid a small smile in the shadow of his hood, glad he was able to play a bit with Masamune's nerves . Even if for one second he really considered leaving, he quickly had rejected the idea. Well, he didn't even know what he was doing here, however, he knew what had prompted him to come and he was still determined to give a proper farewell before leaving definitively. He was also affected by the fact that Masamune obviously had the same desire as him. Whatever grievances that opposed them.

Without any words being added between them, Yukimura followed Masamune when he took back his horse bridle and led him around the palisade, toward the side facing the river. From were they stood, Yukimura couldn't see the river's water as it was concealed through a tree heap that cut through the mist, he nevertheless heard the endless stream nearby.

Masamune and him soon arrived before a heavy wooden closed door, and Yukimura was roused from his musing when Masamune called the guards.

"Open up **guys**. I'm back. Don't worry, they are aware that you would come in with me." Masamune assured Yukimura at the last moment.

Yukimura hadn't had in mind to question how Masamune knew he would came. They knew each other too well after all.

Soon after the order given by Masamune, the door opened revealing the two guards bearing the colors of the Date behind. They looked suspicious of something and were watching all around them. Which was normal considering they were about to give access into their base camp to someone who belonged to the opposing army. Yukimura recognized the two sidekick as Samenosuke and Bunshichi.

"On the other hand I'll have to blindfold you until we got to my tent." Masamune asserted.

Then Masamune pulled a blue silk ribbon that was attached to his belt.

With a step back, Yukimura raised his hands to prevent Masamune from approaching without further explanation.

"I didn't come here to spy, far be it from me to reveal the arrangement of the stronghold to Mitsunari." Yukimura defended, "And the battle will take place on the plain, not in the stronghold anyway."

Masamune eyebrow twitched when he heard Mitsunari's name cross Yukimura's lips with such familiarity.

"I know that, but not the guys." Masamune countered.

Masamune pointed to the two other men with his thumb. The two soldiers who usually were more hearty and liked Yukimura were now looking at him with distrust, a deeply rooted frown on their faces.

Yukimura tried to somehow not be saddened by this. He failed.

With a half-hearted nod, Yukimura took the ribbon from Masamune's from hands, merely contented with the fact that he still had the leisure to blindfold himself. Briefly removing his hood, the young tiger quickly tied the ribbon behind his head after putting it in front of his eyes. His lips remained in a thin, tight line, showing his disapproval as he put his hood back on his head.

Being left in the dark like this was somewhat unpleasant. In addition he was an enemy and risked falling into a trap, the only thing that prevented Yukimura to renounce was his faith in Masamune. And now he could literally say that his trust was blind.

Yukimura suppressed a shudder when Masamune took his hand.

"Everything will be fine, you just have to keep clinging to Ao mane, stay hidden behind him, he will conceal you even if just a minimum." Masamune assured him.

Yukimura answered by a short nod, too confused to utter proper words.

Masamune let go of his hand once he was certain that Yukimura had clutched the black mane of his horse.

" **Let's go**." Masamune warned.

The first step of the horse caught Yukimura of guard and he almost stumbled, but soon he understood the rhythm and allowed himself to be guided by the characteristic sound of hooves, cadenced like drops of water from a bamboo fountain. He just hoped that there wouldn't be any stone or other small obstacle on his path. Being unable to see was even more frightening than the idea of being sneaked inside an enemy stronghold.

A lamb in a wolf den. No, this comparison wasn't fitting Yukimura which even without his faithful spears would still be able to oppose as much resistance as a tiger. That was more like it; a tiger surrounded by a pack of wolves. It sounded better in his mind.

Yukimura's silence was difficult to digest for Masamune. He couldn't appreciate the way he had stayed silent since he had invited Yukimura to follow him, it was so not like him. It was understandable that he would be feeling nervous, and it was better to keep quiet than drawing unwanted attention. One thing was certain through, it was that once they would be sheltered inside his tent, Masamune would make sure he would drank in Yukimura's voice.

"It's here," he whispered as he passed the bridle of his horse to another guard. With his other hand he took Yukimura's.

Yukimura released a small sigh, regaining the ability to breathe because he hadn't realized when he had stopped to do it. First, he felt the firelight as they entered even before he could feel it's heat. He heard the heavy fabric of the curtain shut behind him and didn't wait for Masamune to speak before hastily removing the blindfold from his eyes.

Masamune's tent was very similar to his, a standard sized rectangular tent which had a floor covered with tatami mats, but still, it held a sort of warm feeling. Whether it comes from the brazier in the center or some personal item Masamune used for decoration, that Yukimura couldn't be certain.

Nervously, Yukimura intermingled the end of the silk ribbon between his fingers while Masamune went to sit on one of the cushions surrounding the brazier.

It was at that time that Yukimura noticed a subtle change in Masamune's usually assured self-confidence. Masamune was feeling slightly nervous too, at least as much as him. Yukimura also knew that they lacked time and spending hours glaring at each other until one of them spoke first wasn't going to be useful.

Removing his wet cape and landing it on a chest near the entrance, Yukimura went to join Masamune.

"M-Masamune-dono ..." he began, uncertainly. "I know I don't deserve to stand next to you after what I did ... but my heart warms to the idea that you've agreed to see me." Yukimura sincerely confessed.

Masamune turned his gaze on him and didn't flinch when their eyes met. Then he ran a hand through his hair before taking some time to ponder his words.

" **Neither do I**. I didn't dare to think I would be able to look at you without losing my temper when I want to hit you this much but here we are, the rest doesn't matter." Masamune stated making a dismissive hand gesture.

Yukimura was sitting in a very formal position, still uncomfortable with the fact that Masamune had, like him, decided to stick which what united them, at least for tonight.

His fist clenched strongly on his knees, making his leather gloves squeak under the pressure.

"I ... I don't know where to start." he testified, his eyes never leaving Masamune's.

Within his words, he hoped that Masamune would understands and start the conversation. If Masamune was to overwhelm him with reproaches and difficult words, he preferred to hear them as soon as possible because finally they would leave this tension behind them. Yukimura just hoped to be able to take them in as well as he thought he could.

Masamune seemed to mark hesitation. In truth he had resolved to speak to Yukimura, both their future depending on the questions he was about to ask. But if he had to be clear and do things in order to not anger the tiger, he should announce another unpleasant new first. It was that Masamune dreaded. But it was better for Yukimura to learn this coming out from his mouth than from someone else.

"I want you to marry me Sanada Yukimura" Masamune stated before he could prevent himself.

He understood that he completely had failed to do things in order when he saw Yukimura's eyes widen and his lips tremble just before seeing a closed fist coming forward and then slamming into his jaw. Masamune promptly fell on the cushions

"D-don't make fun of me Masamune-dono! I'm a man!"

When he recovered from Yukimura's punch and got up from the ground where he had fallen, Masamune found Yukimura face hidden between his hands, only the redness of the tips of ears betrayed his state of mind. The last thing Masamune wanted to do was making Yukimura cry, but he wasn't crying, was he?

"The last time we saw each other I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I let myself be overwhelmed by my emotions ... I'm sorry if you thought I had given up on seeing you take a wife! Don't do that to me, Masamune, withdraw what you just said. " Yukimura's voice was shaking and trembling, he wasn't crying, but if Masamune continued to mock him like this he wouldn't hold for long.

"No! No, I really am bad at this emotional stuff, I started by the end." Masamune intervened. Shaking his head because he truly felt stupid right now.

The fact that Masamune was admitting being bad at something when he usually displayed so much forwardness and self-confidence was enough to gather Yukimura attention back to him. Carefully, he slightly withdrew his hand away from his face, looking at Masamune between his fingers.

"I took too much time just to understand that you were asking me to do that only for my own interest, but you should understand that it made me so mad at you. You know nothing of Oshu's politics and of those lords who are only waiting for me to take interest in another daughter than theirs to declare their war to dethrone me, the half-blood king. " Masamune began his sentence in a tone that was meant to calm Yukimura, but the end of hi sentence came out in a growl because he still felt animosity towards the situation he described.

Yukimura frowned when he put his hands back on his knees. "This is not the kind of thing I could find out if you wouldn't talk to me about it, Masamune."

Masamune nodded in approval, noting that Yukimura had again dropped the honorific. Yet, Masamune frowned and slightly bit on his index knuckle before speaking again.

"That's not an issue anymore anyway. **Your** _ **friend...**_ Mitsunari put an end to their waiting and gave them what they needed to go against me. And because of what he did to me... I had to choose one of those spoiled rotten daughter to smother a new clans war in Oshu. That why I wanted to tell you that I'm therefor betrothed to a woman, Yukimura. " he asserted, turning his face away, his blue eye plunging into the movement of the half dying fire in the brazier.

This dying fire certainly looked like what was currently happening within Yukimura. Masamune was aware he hurt him, despite the fact that the young tiger had asserted that this was what he wanted for Masamune. The dragon could feel his heart sank in his chest, Masamune couldn't bear to meet Yukimura's eyes at that moment.

A barely stifled sob prompted him to return his gaze toward the one who had let out the sound. As he had expected, a few tears had escaped from Yukimura's eyes yet he was beaming at Masamune, with a smile so radiant that Masamune found himself stunned.

"I'm so relieved." Yukimura said while he vigorously wiped a few tears away. "B-but I would have w-wanted s-so much to see the pride in your eyes when you would ha-have presented your children to me... I-I made this im-impossible by my actions." He stammered, letting out his feelings.

Masamune couldn't understand. That smile was obviously fake, but at the same time Yukimura's sincerity was obvious. Why was he doing this ? Masamune was overwhelmed. He didn't even know if he had the right to comfort Yukimura as he was responsible of this situation. No, Yukimura didn't need to be comforted by him... Yukimura had always though what they had would end like this.

This was to underestimating Masamune's will and resource.

"This woman could have me if she wants in this life. But it's you I want in the next and all other lives we would be granted. I want to be bound with you, Yukimura. Marry me before the gods. **Be mine**." he asserted again, this time displaying a confidence that could only speak to Yukimura.

Masamune took advantage of the moment when Yukimura had a blank, he laid a hand on his wet cheek, wiping a tear with a gesture of his thumb.

Yukimura sniffled horribly while indulging in Masamune's touch. Composing himself quickly enough, he gently grabbed Masamune's wrist and pulled his hand away, more slowly than he had intended at first.

"Isn't it cruel to this woman to have a husband who aspires to have another man in his bed?" Yukimura would have wanted to add that he would rather Masamune to forget him but it was far too big lie for him.

Masamune answered with a shrug, looking at Yukimura with unrestrained love and tenderness.

"And this world of war which prohibits two men to love each other only because their clan want heir isn't cruel?" he affirmed.

Yukimura replied with a saddened smile. Masamune was right on this point. But that would change one day. The continuous wars will be no more than ancient history, this world would finally find a lasting peace... wasn't it for this reason that he planned to die, to unsure the country better future?

"Listen, there is a ritual amongst dragons that could Bound us together ... well you're not a dragon but we'll find something. This Link is a kind of ancient sacred oath but it sort of fell out of fashion and not many of my people know how it's done, but if it work and the gods allow us we would be together, bound in our next life. " Masamune asserted, further explaining what he had in mind.

They both stood still for a moment, watching each other. Yukimura seemed to consider this while Masamune used his look to convey what he felt and to try to convince him of the vow benefit.

Then, so fast that Masamune hardly had time to gather himself and receive him properly, Yukimura threw himself at his neck, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Catching Yukimura's shoulders to make him withdraw his elbow that sunk into his ribs, Masamune could feel a great warmth radiating from his own heart while Yukimura rubbed his nose against his neck.

"I want it Masamune. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine !" Yukimura repeated again and again.

The overwhelming feeling had Masamune losing his voice and he couldn't find the strength to remove Yukimura from him anymore. Damn, he didn't even dare to think Yukimura would accept! How was he supposed to react now ?

Yukimura lifted himself from Masamune's neck without detaching his arms from around him, staring at him, he eventually cast a skeptical glance.

"It's not one of your jokes, right? You're not trying to get revenge in a cruel manner? We'll really gonna do that vow?"

Yukimura gave his questions in a rhythm so rampant Masamune hardly had time to answer him with something more than incoherent and confused sounds.

It didn't matter anyway. There wasn't any ounce of lie in Masamune when he had asked Yukimura _the_ question. And Yukimura couldn't even bother to wait to confirm this before he plunged his nose back into the smooth skin of Masamune's neck.

It was too much for him, he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or bounce everywhere into the tent, Yukimura was afraid he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from making everyone know of his privilege if he let go of Masamune... he was afraid he would start to think about the reality that opposed them if he wasn't in direct contact with him.

Masamune seemed to be on cloud nine too, his hand coming to entangle in Yukimura's hair as he kissed the top of his head affectionately and it took someone loudly clearing their throat to make him come back on earth.

Distress at the thought of being caught in the enemy camp had Yukimura hatively withdrew himself from Masamune. Crouching on the ground he turned to face his eventual opponent while adopting a defensive posture. His muscles strained by the effort relaxed slightly when he saw that the intruder was none other than Kojuuro, wearing nothing but a green kimono with yellow stripes pattern.

However, he remained in his crouched position, a hand giving him support while his the other one was held in front him, his fist balled.

"Forgive my indiscretion, Masamune-sama but I had no other choice but to hear your conversation considering the fact that my tent his directly attached to this one..." Kojuuro began a disapproving tone. First, he hadn't appreciated that Masamune would sneak Yukimura inside without consulting him and secondly, how the hell his lord could believe that he would be able to enjoy his rest while he was making such a fuss?

"In short, I think it will take another dragon to pronounce the vows ceremony." A rare smile took birth on Kojuuro's face.

Rising, Masamune felt invaded by a sort of euphoria pretty similar to the feeling he had when he won a great battle.

" **Ha** , I understand better now why you made me remember the existence of this old ceremony." Masamune rebuked without mischief.

Yukimura stood up in turn, his brow furrowed from how much he was struggling with his emotions. He wanted to explode and shout as loudly as he could.

"Katakura-dono!" he contented with an exclamation bowing.

Kojuuro still turned a stern look towards Yukimura. The young tiger discomfort grew, starting to fidget under the veiled accusation he could see in Kojuuro's expression.

"Only a blind fool wouldn't be able to see how much your love is sincere, I just want to protect this rare and fragile thing in our time. This doesn't mean that I agree with your actions, Sanada Yukimura." he condemned

Then, Yukimura's discomfort gave way to determination. The fact that someone as strong and virtuous as Kojuuro couldn't approve of his conduct pained him, but he had no intention of letting him say hat he wanted without defending himself.

"I didn't choose to leave Oyakata-sama behind me out of pure vanity, I'm not trying to prove that I can manage without anyone help, and I don't need your approval to do what my heart tells me is right. " Yukimura defended. "If my choices are to take me to my loss then I die with honor and I would have stayed true to my way of the samurai."

When he heard his words, Kojuuro gave him a slight nod in approval. It was all he needed to hear. Yukimura was at peace with himself and that was what mattered.

"It suits you. Now, you will excuse me to hurry you but the sun will rises in a few hours and this ceremony requires some preparation. I suppose you want to make it tonight?" Kojuuro went on.

Turning toward each other, Yukimura exchanged a knowing look with Masamune. His eagerness made sense when he understood that Masamune had just reached the same conclusions he had earlier concerning their future... it was the last opportunity they would have to be Bound to each other, right?

It was too early for them to be able to put that conclusion into proper words.

"Yes." they said simultaneously.

"Then, I will seek the necessary items. Sanada shouldn't take the risk of being seen."

Kojuuro didn't waste another second and lifted the curtain in the direction of his own tent in search of the few things needed for the ceremony. He didn't need to turn to feel the presence concealed in the shadows behind him. He had asked him to stay in the tent they shared in secret, and obviously listening to him went out of the other mind.

"This is a great moment for him. Maybe you should go talk to him?" Kojuuro asked without turning to greet the other.

He heard the bitterness contained in the other voice when he responded. "No. I really want to hit him right now, and I don't want to spoil this great moment." the man hissed . Anticipating Kojuuro's following question he continued. "Well, someone should stand guard and make sure they aren't discovered, right ? And tell me. Does your lord happen to reflect on the consequences of his actions sometimes?"

Kojuuro chuckled. "And it is you who said that? Our two idiots sure found their match in each other."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

When Kojuuro returned to Masamune's tent with all necessary things he found the two talking more calmly, the volume of their voice had lowered as they took in the potential danger that neared them. Bits of their conversation reached Kojuuro's ears.

They were speaking of the two years that had elapsed like the sand in a small hourglass.

Masamune had removed his armor and was now changed, it had happened quickly enough for Kojuuro to note that because it shouldn't have been more than ten minutes since he left to find everything. When his master was usually so slow to get out of his armor, he sure had shown great zeal. His kimono was simple but beautiful, deep black with contrasting gold painted wave pattern that adorned it.

Yukimura had withdrawn the heaviest pieces of his armor too, belt and shin pads, he was barefoot now. Obviously, it would have been complicated to completely change if he had to leave quickly. But something else struck Kojuuro. Masamune had covered her lover's shoulders with a blue haori painted with multiple colored circles, yellow, red, green and white and carrying the symbol of the Date clan under the collar in the back

It was the Date clan's heirloom haori. The one Masamune would pass on to his children and that his children would pass it on to their child in turn. More than marry Yukimura, he had granted him a great honor with making him wear it.

The two young men were sitting across from each other and hadn't even noticed the samurai presence yet, too caught up in a world of their own. Kojuuro had the disagreeable feeling that he was intruding more than he should have in their intimacy, it was like crossing a sacred place.

But these two could only count on him if they wanted to be Bound.

Taking ash in his hand Kojuuro began by forming a circle around them. It was only when he missed to step scaly tail Masamune he noticed that his master had completely taken his draconian form.

Blues the scales looking like blue reflection of the sun in the water covered his skin, two fluffy horns had sprouted out from his hair that took navy highlights, the nails of the hand which held Yukimura's had become sapphire claws he handled with care as not to hurt his partner. It was rare for Masamune to completely take this form.

Kojuuro liked this appearance, it gave a truly majestic air to his king.

He did not know if Masamune was conscious that he had taken this form or not. The dragons in full form were cold blooded and if Masamune's cooled too much, Kojuuro feared that the battle of tomorrow would be pretty uncomfortable for him. Notifying him might make him regain his human form, however the oath would be more effective if Masamune used his blood inheritance.

It wasn't like this battle was going to be a cakewalk any ways.

The ash circle drawn, Kojuuro started to make a second with salt outside of the first one.

Since few minutes ago, Masamune and Yukimura were silent, their forehead resting against each other and their eyes closed. It was only because he had tan attentive ear that Kojuuro heard Masamune whisper.

"I won't abandon you, ever, not to Mitsunari, not to Orochi... you told me to have confidence in my strength, I told you to have confidence in me... I will save you from the demon. You have to continue to resist it." Masamune whispered gravely.

But he couldn't save him from this battle, it was too late now... Masamune dreaded that if Ieyasu was victorious, he couldn't prevent him to order the execution of Yukimura. And Ieyasu could do it because he wouldn't have another choice but eliminate someone who would never be able to be ruled by him, for peace. They both knew that , it was needless to say it now.

"I'm so tired Masamune. I still feel it in me and I am almost whant to thank it for being asleep right now. But, it is obvious that I trust you, I know you will bring this demon to is end. I have faith in the future, if people like you ensures the peace of the country. " Yukimura whispered back.

Kojuuro had almost forgotten this detail, two separate souls inhabiting Yukimura's heart. Talking about their plan to exorcise Yukimura would be risking making the demon know about it, it would be risking losing their advantage.

However, even if they destroyed the demon, would Yukimura would he going to continue to live? Even Masamune knew that if he convinced Yukimura to be exiled instead of executed the Tiger couldn't stay caged... he would rather leave with honor.

Kojuuro shook his head when he lighted the candles he put to the cardinal points. Final preparations complete, he hesitated for a second to interrupt this moment that passed between the two. They were like in a trance, sweet and similar to the ebb and flow of the sea on the sand. Could they have unconsciously began Binding ceremony without knowing it?

"We will begin." Kojuuro finally interrupted them.

Regretfully the two parted, breaking physical contact between them they turned to Kojuuro who sat in front of them. Sitting in a formal position, his knees folded against him Kojuuro put a large bowl filled with water between the three of them.

"Masamune-sama, you still have Sanada's pendant with you?" Kojuuro asked.

With a slightly hasty air, Masamune took out the say pendant from his inside pocket, under Yukimura's slightly shameful look. He was missing this pendant ... he hoped the gods would grant him back should he cross the river of the dead.

Kojuuro took the object carefully before he plunged it into the water while the two future Bound looked at it with amazement as the water tinged with a transparent red color.

"Now, does Sanada happen to have something that belongs to Masamune-sama?" Kojuuro continued.

Masamune shrugged, what he ever offered Yukimura he doubted that the young tiger has carried it with him. This ceremony was somewhat improvised and he regretted for a moment that he couldn't have made it more romantic way. Moonlight in a lagoon surrounded by fireflies like Yukimura liked it... would have made Yukimura's eyes shone just like Masamune loved it?

Against all odds, Yukimura pulled out the blue silk ribbon with which he had been blindfolded earlier. Masamune thought he threw the thing somewhere in the room, not that he had kept with him all this time.

Kojuuro also dipped this item in water and a blue color emanated from it before the two color mixed and formed an opaque purple. Yukimura seemed awestruck while Masamune's tail was repetitively hitting the ground in an impatient manner.

What Kojuuro was waiting for to pronounce the oath?

Kojuuro held his hand toward them, "Give me you hand, both of you, please." he ordered.

Without discussing that order, the two put their right hand in Kojuuro's. Then he took a knife in the other, and promptly prickled their index finger before they had time to react.

Both of them protested at the puncture wound Kojuuro made, but they quieted when he silently continued and brought their hands together palm against palm, mixing the droplet of blood that had started to pearl at their fingers tips.

"By holiness the and the will of the Dragon god Seiryu. By the grace and benevolence of the first dragon who walked this sacred ground. By the blessing of the first prince born of love, we ask tonight the spirits of our ancestors to kindly grant the wishes of these two souls to be united. "

Kojuuro took their hands and plunged into the water without warning. It was freezing, but it seemed to get warmer as he continued his discourses.

"To Bind them throughout eternity, to grant them what is forbidden in this life they must be promised in the following... It is through this ceremony we implore you, O merciful gods, to make the red string of the fate linked to those two souls steadfast and eternal. May their love be proof of their righteousness, and their souls become mate. "

With his free hand, Masamune touched his heart. He felt it beat as it become warmer while it clutched almost intolerably in his chest. Yet he endured the pain without blinking, beginning to feel the heat spread into his left arm before stopping and settle at the base of his little finger. He wanted to look at Yukimura to see how is lover was, but it was like he was hypnotized by the ripples that formed on the water from the bowl when Kojuuro's word resonated on its surface.

Kojuuro had pronounced his words, probably slightly adapted to their situation, his yes never leaving the bowl of water. He knew that in the moment he would meet Masamune and Yukimura gaze, he would lose his concentration. In contact with their wrist he felt their excitement, if was almost embarrassing for him. Luckily it was almost finished and Kojuuro was certain of one thing now and that was that he would never become a priest.

"May this kiss of love and those vows exchanged seal the oath."

;;  
Letting go of their hand Kojuuro leaned toward them before pressing his thumb between Masamune's eyebrows, placing a drop of water here. He did the same thing with Yukimura who winced slightly to his contact as the pressure over his nose gave him urge to sneeze.

He restrained himself somehow, it wasn't the time to show clumsiness.

"You should kiss now." Kojuuro insisted after several seconds, noting that the two men only looking at each other without knowing what to do next.

This seemed too timid compared to other some of the completely unrestrained kiss they shared before. Yet, they kissed with true abandon. Masamune's lips moving voluptuously against Yukimura's, their mouth moving in tune with their feelings. Their eyes were half-lidded, neither of them having broken eye contact.

Not knowing if it was proper to continue, they parted, and Masamune couldn't resist putting a last kiss on the corner of Yukimura's lips.

"I love you." he said.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Yukimura clung to Masamune's arm to keep himself from falling backward. Two years, two long years and he had to wait for this moment to hear Masamune tell him that properly, forgetting detours, without eyes fleeing and for once using a language that Yukimura could understand. How could respond to such a statement ?

"I love you." Yukimura imitated him with a tenderness in his eyes he was capable only for Masamune.

The black dragon was busy putting out the object he had plunged into the water, "Well now you have to consume the union." he said, handing the ribbon to Yukimura and the necklace to Masamune . He got up quickly and blew out the candles one after the other "Those are the proof of the ceremony, hold hem dear. Take care of not leaving the ash circle before the ashes had been completely blown away." Kojuuro finished his sentence while he was already lifting the tent flap.

The haste with which he left the tent left no doubt the newly united couple of what he meant by 'consuming the union'. Moreover it wasn't as if he needed to say it out loud.

The heat that went from Masamune's heart had fully spread throughout his body, his lips were still quivering from the contact with Yukimura's. And as he could guess when by the heavy breathing of his lover and the way he was leaning slightly toward him, Yukimura wasn't faring better than him.

"It was very strange Masamune. It was as if I could feel it in me... our red string that grew stronger." Yukimura whispered.

Masamune remarked how much he had leaned toward him when he felt Yukimura's hot breath against his parted lips. Just a few centimeters and he could capture him, finally, finally he would be able to quench this thirst, then he would claim everything, everything his whole being wanted.

"Hahh ... I think I have a problem though..." Yukimura murmured, unable to hide the need in his voice and frustrating Masamune to no end in denying him his lips. "I want you so much ... but I don't want to risk being uncomfortable and sore during the battle." Yukimura confessed, cheeks red with shame and desire.

Masamune's eye blinked and his dragon tail came and tied itself around Yukimura's hips. He delicately framed his lover face with his hands, taking care of his claws. With tenderness, his sharp teeth grazing the delicate skin of Yukimura's neck.

A soft groan went up Yukimura's throat, the most beautiful sound Masamune ever heard. Determined to hear it as many times as possible before the fateful moment where Yukimura would leave him to go fight alongside Mitsunari, he pushed Yukimura over, pinning his back to the pillows on which they were sitting.

"You think because you're so desirable I'll let you be on top tonight. **No joke**?" Masamune teased, this time his fangs bit into Yukimura's skin but he took care of not wounding him. "You and I both know that there are many other ways to make love, right?"

"Nhhh" Yukimura replied, closing his eyes in bliss.

Masamune was beginning to let his hands roam against Yukimura's exposed skin. When his scales could have seemed rough and unpleasant to the touch it was in fact just the opposite. Masamune touch felt like a blend of silk and velvet for Yukimura. Masamune's hand stopped over Yukimura's heart he felt vibrating, pounding in his lover chest.

"I see it... I can see it..." Yukimura muttered, his eyes already hazed, "Our red thread... can you see it too ?"

And Masamune smiled against his lover peach colored skin. Yes, he too could see it. Over them, linking them, tied to their fingers, pulsating, vibrant and bright colored, his color brightening even more as it connected tighter to them. It was like a red-hot iron.

Masamune ignored the deep feeling he had that was probably the last time he would be allowed to make love to Yukimura, repressing it in a dark corner of his mind.

At that moment he wanted nothing but to be focused on them, on what they had just done, on the true meaning of the Binding vow. Yukimura was here now, sweating and panting because of him, open and wanton, shuddering and moaning with pleasure in his arms, that was all that mattered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura would have preferred being careful not to fall asleep but his orgasm was so intense that nearly fainted. Well, he did, actually but a few minutes after. The candles that lightened the tent weren't fully consumed yet, so he still had the hope of returning in the Western army camp before someone would notice he wasn't there. Who knows, maybe he could even can sleep a little.

If it weren't for the fact he was unable to leave Masamune's arm when he himself was completely asleep and spooning him. He didn't want to give up this warmth knowing that it would be the last time he would feel it, the last time it wouldn't be a dream... that being if he the gods wanted him to survive this battle.

Using all that remained of his will, Yukimura sought to discreetly detach Masamune's arms from around him.

Masamune's eye opened the very instant he felt the slightest movement. His arms tightened around his lover waist.

"No way, you aren't escape in the middle of the night this time." Masamune began.

Immediately after, his jaw clenched. A sense of déjà vu came over him. No doubt, he had seen that scene occur once... it happened exactly like with Kojuuro, he instinctively knew what Yukimura would do next.

Understanding Masamune's poor joke, Yukimura rose up in a sitting position, interlacing his fingers with Masamune's hands encircling his hip. He looked around him, noting with a strange feeling that the ash circle around them had entirely disappeared when the salt circle had not moved an inch. Then he looked at the roof of the tent, as if trying to see the moon through the fabric. He pulled up an an indigo hoari over his shoulders, an haori decorated with circles of different colors, the haori of the Date clan.

"I would have liked it to end differently, Masamune."

What ? Masamune couldn't have heard correctly. But that was indeed the case, it was too late, he couldn't prevent Yukimura from saying the rest now.

"Tomorrow, if we meet on the battlefield ... I would have to kill you."

When Yukimura turned to him, his radiant smile struck him with full force, and a fresh single tear rolled down his cheek. Masamune's body moved without his consent, why retreat now and act as if he could stop what he was going to say next? Adjusting the haori, he kissed his lover bared shoulder.

"So ... I should kill you first."

His fingers tangled in Yukimura's hair and he started to bring a strand to his lips as he liked to do so. A long ebony lock caught his attention as it shouldn't be in Yukimura's chestnut hair. Masamune expression remained unmoved.

The chances that he must end Yukimura's day sooner than later became even greater.

He hoped he was lying

TBC

This chapter his too long, put having to crop it would have been weird for the story.


	28. party 28

Among his childhood's memories, the day Masamune had seen Yukimura's house be devoured by flames remained the strongest and clearest. He remembered every detail, every second, every emotion that had seized him. He also remembered that he had sworn he would never resent such a tear in himself ever again.

Then he had hardened his body and mind. Not to no longer be able to feel, Masamune wasn't one to choose the easy way, but to protect. Never again a loved one die will before him.

Today it was there, wondering if last night had been nothing but another dream after waking up alone in a cold bed. Masamune couldn't believe that he really had Bound with Yukimura, and he still couldn't believe that the tiger had accepted to do it. It all happened so fast... and they do not even know if that oath would work in the end. However, the feeling of being linked, promised to Yukimura by a link even a potentially fake one, it was meant only for them that was all he needed.

Now facing his obvious weakness before the law of men and his inability to protect Yukimura from himself; he still could do something, but caging his tiger would be the same as giving him death anyway, he had indeed understood. Masamune could still feel the warmth in him resulting from the ceremony. It seemed to pulse him, in rhythm with his heart beats and probably in rhythm with Yukimura's too.

He wondered briefly if his lover was able to safely return to his camp. Unable to stand yet another farewell, Masamune had pretended to sleep again when Yukimura had left.

What concerned him as he was putting on his armor was to go confront Ieyasu.

Masamune had to hear him say out loud. Ieyasu had promised to save their friends from Orochi, but he had said nothing in regard of their participation in this war.

Maybe there was still some hope that the conclusion that he and Yukimura have shared wasn't the right one, maybe there was a hope that Ieyasu didn't have the same way of thinking as them, even if he too was a samurai.

So Masamune could allow himself to believe that his future confrontation with Yukimura won't be the last one yet, not today. But tomorrow, or even the day after tomorrow, in a month or in a year he can compete with him again, again and again, tirelessly, both giving their all against each other and they would share this powerful and violent sensation in battle that only Yukimura had given him.

They were forbidden to share their love for each other... but their rivalry remained, the world had left them that, at least.

His fated rival, that was the right word for it, nothing else would do.

One day someone had said to Masamune, he couldn't remember who, that he had been lucky to meet a rival such as Yukimura in his life, many men who craved for such meeting without knowing it died without being able to know something as strong.

And he was about to lose it.

Yes, he was prepared to accept this, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try anything he could to extend the deadline.

When Masamune left his tent in the morning, the sun hadn't fully risen yet but already the first light of dawn on the horizon gradually tinted the inky black sky a steel gray as one by one the stars were extinguished. Unlike yesterday, the day promised to be sunny.

Ironically, a perfect day to make blood rain, Masamune thought bitterly.

Kojuuro hadn't had time to wake him as he usually did before he left and Masamune wondered if he should warn his right eye that he went or go straight to find Ieyasu who might be to busy thorough the day to speak to him. The right time will present to him in a short time window.

The camp also seemed to have already awakened. The soldiers were busy, preparing their weapons and armor and proudly erecting the flags that they would wear on their backs. They already knew their position once the order to go out of the fortress would be given. Ieyasu had know how to right fully exploit the hill and slopes that outlined the plain, in that the Eastern army had the advantage.

As expected, Masamune found Ieyasu standing among his men, helping them loading huge canons while supported by the giant Tadakatsu. That bastard was always smiling and sometimes, like now Masamune felt disgusted by that smile.

"Um, I guess we won't wait another day." Masamune let out to draw Ieyasu attention.

Then Ieyasu turned his smile toward him and Masamune thought he almost had seen in the bottom of his eyes how much the smile was fake. Showing a fake smile to keep the morale of the troops up, Masamune could understand that, but he just couldn't respect that gesture as a choice. Having a joyful expression was one thing to look confident for the rest of the operation was another.

Ieyasu scratched his neck when he answered Masamune, "I rather much left our men rest half a day more, but... the scout reports that Mitsunari isn't as much considerate for his men condition." he ended his sentence with an almost imperceptible sigh.

"And they said about me that I'm a wild and reckless, huh?" Masamune raised a dubious eyebrow before talking more seriously. "I rely on your light to stop Mitsunari, as you have done for Hideyoshi ... but we mustn't forget the other threat as well." they had no time to lose in vein word, so Masamune spoke his mind.

Ieyasu fists clenched and his smile morphed in a much more serious expression, he looked up to watch one of this last star in the sky, one closer and brighter than the others.

"Orochi did swear it would take revenge upon Susanoo and his descendants and yet they had remained in the shadows and we didn't heard of them until now. If they are up to something it could only take place here just were the future of the land of rising sun is at stake." Ieyasu told him.

Masamune remembered about what Yukimura told him the day before, Orochi had fallen asleep only to wake up now and so strongly that Yukimura could barely hope to restrain him during the battle. Masamune was doubting he could entrust this fact to Ieyasu, he was however sure of one thing. He believed in Yukimura, he was certain that the tiger wouldn't yield so easily.

"Murakumo will be our best ally if the exorcism fails." Ieyasu added.

Masamune's hand twitched and he casually leaned his forearm on the hilt of his sword to take on a more relaxed posture. That was his role in this battle, the last resort. The sword of the gods was currently adorned with paper seals and sleeping peacefully in a chest in his tent. An Odachi which was at no point adapted to his preferred fighting style and yet he was the only one of all the army of the East to be able to hold it.

Ieyasu only was the only one who didn't try to wield the sword. Masamune had not the slightest desire to confront him on this subject.

"What will you do next about Mitsunari after his defeat, and what if the exorcism work?"

Masamune preferred the confront him in this matter which they had never discussed. He took advantage to finally be left alone with Ieyasu to pressure him to talk. Normally Ieyasu evaded the questions, but there it was so direct that he had no escape from it.

A fresh smile was his first answer. Then Ieyasu understood that with Masamune, he could be honest with himself. He shrugged before opening his mouth to answer.

"Masamune! Ieyasu" Keiji suddenly interjected.

The wanderer almost ran to the other two men. Their conversation brutally interrupted, Masamune could only accept the contrite smile and apologetic look that Ieyasu gave him. So Masamune turned his frustration to Keiji.

"Maeda, you've managed to get up? **Good for you**. I thought you were lazier than that." he accused him.

"Mhh. Don't be so grumpy first thing in the morning, Masamune. It spoils your beautiful face." Keiji snapped while catching his breath.

Masamune was almost surprised that Keiji dare to offer him such a comeback. He wasn't the type to directly insult another lord after all. The dragon saw it as a sign of unusual excitement they were all probably felling a few hours from a battle that would oppose them to dear ones.

"I came forward to report. Magoichi set her gunmen in the front line but the fog and too thick for them to be able to distinguish the enemy lines. Tsuru remained with her but she tells me to remind you of her prediction." Keiji said in one go.

Ieyasu listened attentively. For the Easter army, Kojuuro had knew how to put in place a proper tactical formation for each faction and Masamune was glad to find that Ieyasu had taken his right eye advices into consideration.

However a point made Masamune angry. He wouldn't allow Keiji to provide Ieyasu the perfect excuse to escape his question.

" **Hey** , I'm still waiting for your answer." he shouted when he felt Ieyasu was about to announce his departure.

Judging by the grimace that Ieyasu made, Masamune was right.

"Answer to what?" Keiji asked when it was clear that Masamune wasn't speaking to him.

"We discussed the fate that our chief reserve for the enemies commanders." Masamune replied pushing the nail and cutting off any retreat for Ieyasu.

"It's true Yasu, aunt Matsu joined Mitsunari only to protect my family, and Motochika... well I'm sure Motochika would compromise if we won against him!" Keiji intervened, loudly announcing his point of views. "You don't think of imprisoning them to life or even have them executed, right? They are our friends!"

Even Keiji understood that it was one of the only conceivable happening, yet he also refused to accept it.

Ieyasu's smile saddened.

"I remember hearing Hanbei say that I should succeed Hideyoshi and have Mitsunari as my sword. But I failed them and preferred Hideyoshi death rather than inherit a country in ruins and in left chaos. " Masamune and Keiji could see how much confessing that to them cost him, and his smile became more sincere for the space of a moment, before he resumed a more neutral expression. "Mitsunari ... I don't know even if Mitsunari would have the strength to forgive me one day. Is Exile possible for someone who will never abandon without seeing me dead? I'm not even sure I can convince Motochika to side whit us. And I don't know about Yukimura... "he said under Keiji's incredulous look.

It was more than enough for Masamune to understand that his meager hope was shared but that his conclusion too had been exactly the same as what Ieyasu had awkwardly formulated.

" **Tch**." for sole reply, Masamune clicked his tongue.

Keiji however wasn't satisfied with this.

"I know you will find another way." he threw at Ieyasu.

"Continue to be blind if it suits you." Masamune said.

Shaking his head, Keiji didn't protest more, it was useless with the dragon anyway.

"If that's what you think, I feel sorry for you if you really have so little hope for a better future. But I believe in those we love." Keiji would let him think about it. "I'll go take my position on top of the west hill as agreed, Ieyasu." Then he waved his hand and left them the same way he had come.

"So much energy." Ieyasu commented, eyes looking at Keiji retreating back.

Masamune frowned, he wasn't struck with such a narrow view of things. He understood more than anyone the dilemma Ieyasu was about to face before the end of the day.

Ieyasu choice had been made long ago, no doubt from the moment he had first raised his fist at Hideyoshi.

He started to turn to leave too, tired of this conversation that would bring no fruit. An idea crossed his mind while Keiji words in his mind mingling with those of the young Yukimura... _believe_... In the end the want to taunt Ieyasu overcame everything else, and Masamune spoke to him again.

"Once this battle finished, I'm considering challenging you and take the country for myself. **What do you say**?" This time it was he who turned a smile to Ieyasu.

"Ahaha, it suits you well one eyed Dragon, but I don't have the right to lose, against anyone... because of all those who support me." Ieyasu raised his fist and squeezed it, his face hardening in determination.

"Well, it is this determination that I want to see. Just to say, I'm fallowed by many souls too."

Masamune turned to leave again, in order to return to his tent and find Kojuuro. He hadn't expected that Ieyasu would hold him back, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"One last thing, one eyed Dragon."

Both Masamune eyebrows went up, showing his surprise but that Ieyasu had his attention. He hadn't really enjoyed the contact, as he wanted to cling the last sensations of heat that Yukimura had left within him and his first reflex was to remove the hand on his shoulder. Yet he felt that Ieyasu needed the contact. Masamune sensed the weight of his question even before Ieyasu's lips started moving.

"How did you manage to forgive Yukimura?"

The question rang false in his ears, Masamune understood very well that it should have been different, Ieyasu meant 'how to make Mitsunari forgive me'. Ieyasu cared to obtain forgiveness of the man before having to finish him? It was good and chivalrous of him, but Masamune was different.

"Forgive him, me? I'm not so admirable. No, but Yukimura has made me understand that I won't become stronger clinging to my hatred. For now I have another interest in mind, **you see**? Mitsunari

took something away from me and I intend to take it back by force. "

The response Masamune had chosen to gave him was more in line with the concealed matter that he had heard behind Ieyasu's words. Moreover he had clarified his intentions now.

Ieyasu nodded to show he understood. Masamune didn't know exactly what it had seen in his response, yet Ieyasu seemed to have found what he was looking for.

"One last thing." Masamune couldn't help but to add. "His life is not for me to take. Unlike that of Yukimura."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was what Yukimura had dreaded most in the world. Even before he had completely awoke after the few hours of sleep he had managed to gather, he felt it upon him.

It was as if he could feel a pair of arms warped around his shoulders holding him to the ground. Even if he also couldn't will his body to rise Yukimura refused to give up. Panting and his body raked by violent shudder, he managed to rose unsteadily and tried to put on his armor.

" _You still want to fight? I want the same thing as you remember ?... Be good and go back to sleep y, let me grant your wish for you._ "

The voice echoed in his head, even stronger and sharper than ever. So loudly that Yukimura thought a gong was ringed a few centimeters from his ears. His knees gave up and touched the ground, even so he got up immediately again, refusing to let the demon win.

In no way he would let this pain deter him. In no way he would yield to the temptation the demon screamed in his ear. He alone could led this battle.

"Never." he whispered. "I don't need you demon, and I won't pay the price you demon always ask." he growled as his vision became blackened a few times.

" _Very good_."

Yukimura let out an involuntary exclamation when his body stiffened suddenly, as if struck by lightning. He felt something light touch him as if his temple had been kissed.

" _You are very cute, so I leave you this last battle if you want it this much... but tell me one thing first. That oath with the dragon had shared... does your dear Masamune took into consideration the fact we were two souls in this body ?...You would want to know that I feel bound to him too..._ "

It was a blatant provocation, neither more nor less. A statement intended to stir up trouble in him and to make him falter again.

"M-Masamune-dono." Yukimura whispered before he could prevent himself.

His hand clutched at his heart as the organ seemed to want to leap out of his chest. No, this oath was meant only for them... impossible for the demon to have been part of it. He still could feel it, when he managed to silence the evil in him. The whispers, the caresses and Masamune light touches, he still felt everything on him and it only served to remind him how much it was worth. How all of this was precious.

Very quickly, the heaviness in his body dissipated and the stiffness left his muscles. Breathing became as simple as opening his eyes again. His hazel eyes blinked. Had he won this battle?

" _Enjoy your last moment freedom, soon it would be your turn to sleep_..." the voice was so soft now, Yukimura barely heard it.

Yukimura needed to win his inner war too.

About Orochi... the demon case could still wait a few more hours. Yukimura would keep that promise he had made to himself first thing, keep that promise he had made to Mitsunari. Rejoicing that the demon agreed to leave him alone for now would admit defeat and that Yukimura refused to do it.

Equipping quickly but with the usual care, Yukimura left his tent once he firmly had harnessed his two spears in his back, ready to wave them on the battlefield.

Yukimura was still wondering if it was mere luck or a miracle that allowed him to return to the camp without raising suspicion. It felt almost angry that nobody in this fort was able to realize such a came and went. What if it had been an enemy spy?

When he thought more about it, Yukimura was well aware that this had been mostly due to the hard earned trust Mitsunari gave him, and he had probably stepped on that trust.

His meeting with Masamune had left his body numb and his mind had been still foggy as the plain of Sekigahara. Yukimura had however used his powers of observation, quickly noting the guards that was here when he left hadn't been same as those who stood between him and the fort.

Still, it was impossible to say whether this was because of luck or a miracle. Anyway the gods seemed to have been supportive throughout this.

He had pretended to have been unable to sleep properly and so had gone to make a round around the fort and the guard had believed him, letting him in just like that.

Yukimura hid his face in shame, his gesture had been far from honorable. He quickly regained his composure. It was too late now to go back on this, the demon left in the depths of his heart had given way to the warmth and tenderness that Masamune had placed there. That was the most important.

It was worth everything else he could endure.

Mitsunari had barely slept too, Yukimura learned as he passed by a group of sullen soldier. Convincing him to postpone the first strike until later that day was obviously out of question.

Anyway now he knew that there was little time left for him too. Yukimura would be forced to recognize that his strength was slowly bu steadily leaving him. His only hope was Masamune. Even so deep down he knew his hope to survive this were slim. At least he would die an honorable death.

Yukimura was also surprised by the ambient disorder that reigned in the fort. The soldiers were preparing for the battle, but without any coordination, without any specific order received They seemed to just be getting ready because their neighbor did the same.

And that didn't please him at all.

Finding his own soldiers, Yukimura asked about the situation. There had been a given order to prepare but no one knew how to tell him who had given them, just that it concerned everyone. Of all his soldiers were the most disciplined ones and that was hardly tolerable for him knowing that the western alliance was only few hour away from decisive battle.

He couldn't find any of the other generals too, not even Motochika. This was abnormal. Yukimura couldn't wait and play its role like a good dog. He had to share his thought to Mitsunari.

After telling his aide to stand near, Yukimura went looking for Mitsunari. It didn't take long to find him though.

In the minutes before he found the young man, Yukimura had once again doubted of Mitsunari's ability to command, but seeing him now vanished all his remaining doubts.

Mitsunari had opened the main door, not doubting for a second that they successfully would push back their opponent. At that moment he was standing right in front of his men, near Otani facing the army that Hideyoshi entrusted him.

The Toyotomi soldiers stood in ranks before him, answering each of his orders, each of his calls to fight while he reminded them about their formation and about their purpose.

Now Yukimura could tell that Mitsunari was a true leader. It was enough to see him at work to understand it. Yukimura remembered that like him, he was lost at some point, Mitsunari must had forgotten that he wasn't the only one concerned.

Yukimura felt guilty. He had been too obsessed with Masamune. He had been too focused on his person and had forgotten that he had promised to help this young man to rise on the top.

"Mitsunari-dono." he said while approaching him.

"What is it Sanada? Can't you see I'm busy?" Mitsunari replied dryly.

Keeping Mitsunari informed of the fact that Orochi woke up didn't cross Yukimura mind. The young tiger preferred to cast a glance around him, watching all that was visible of the fort. Then taking a breath, Yukimura exclaimed.

"You aren't only the general of the Toyotomi, you are the warrior who command the whole Western alliance, we chose you." he said solemnly

Mitsunari's jaw clenched, anger and frustration seizing his features. For a short time, he had seemed so calm and so sure of himself that Yukimura had almost forget his rage fits.

"I have no time to lose with that. The other generals know what they have to do, I'm not their babysitter." he growled.

Yukimura couldn't help but to look up to heaven. Sometimes it was wondering who was the babysitter of who.

Listening only to his courage, he seized Mitsunari's wrist although he also feared to have to parry a slash of his sword too. Yukimura led Mitsunari a few steps away, making him rise a few steps and stand on a platform, facing most of the Western army. He pointed to the soldiers of all colors and all backgrounds who had gathered here.

"You are their general too now. Show them. Show them that you will guide them, shows them that they were right to choose you for the country's future." Yukimura shook him slightly to emphasize his words.

Everything needed by these men to be able to fight, Mitsunari could bring them, Yukimura knew it. They needed nothing but to be motivated.

Mitsunari however couldn't understand it yet, because he was blinded by his hatred and thirst for revenge to see what others saw in him.

Otani, Motochika, Yukimura ... what did they saw in him? What was that Hideyoshi and Hanbei had seen in him?

"Soldier of the Western alliance!" he suddenly exclaimed. One by one the words wen to him, so easily that it became almost disturbing, so he let them out, "You who are now standing with me today, you who refuse to leave the country to a traitor and a coward ! I made you a promise, and be sure that lord Hideyoshi's memories wouldn't be tarnished any longer! "

Already a first cry of joy exploded as a reply. Soldiers raised their arms and encouraged him to continue. Mitsunari looked at Yukimura who replied by an affirmative nod. He was doing very well.

"Our army will open its march!" he finished, the cheers following his short speech.

"For Lord Hideyoshi!" shouted some of the men.

"For the country of the rising sun!" others repeated.

If Yukimura had wanted Mitsunari to motivate their troops, his wishes had been fulfilled.

After looking at Yukimura with a scowl because it was him who forced him to do all that, Mitsunari came down from the platform to go back near Otani. Yukimura followed him.

"Where are the other generals?" Yukimura eventually asked .

"Everyone has received their order and are managing their forces. I have made sure of that." it was Otani who replied in a monotone voice.

"Is that wise? I mean, shouldn't we coordinate our action first, study the enemies strategies and act in consequences ?" Yukimura contradicted.

"You talk to much." Mitsunari reproached, "I put all my trust into Gyobu tactical genius, I let him do as he want and you would should do the same Sanada." Mitsunari defended his tactician.

An exchange of glances passed between Otani and Yukimura Otani but the young tiger's mouth didn't let our any more protestation. So far Mitsunari had convinced him of the fact that he knew how to surround himself by trusty people, so he had to have faith in Mitsunari and listen to this strange man, Yukimura wasn't in any position to discuss after all.

"The fog will rise soon. But the soil his muddy, impossible for the cavalry to be effective in such conditions." Otani stated.

Yoshitsugu finished his sentence and looked pointedly at Yukimura, his red mask making his expression unreadable. Yet Yukimura swore he felt a the mockery and saw the smile in his eyes as they narrowed.

"It won't be a problem, Kai horsemen are just as effective as infantry." Yukimura was quick to respond, as he wouldn't let Kai pride be attacked by anyone.

"Mhhh, yet they have already been defeated by the Mikawa soldiers under similar conditions." Otani continued on a honeyed tone.

"Enough you two." Mitsunari intervened, alerted by the low growl that Yukimura started to emit "The Kai soldiers will be joined by the Toyotomi forces now, a defeat is no longer conceivable."

Yukimura felt a great pride invade him when he discovered that Mitsunari seemed to recognize him as a true warrior, he grabbed his spear and pointed it toward Mitsunari.

"We will be victorious! The Eastern army won't be able to go against our forces." he loudly stated, using much of his lung capacity.

He wasn't expecting Mitsunari to answer him. The silver haired general pointed his Odachi ,still encased in his braided scabbard, toward Yukimura and he crosses with the blade the tiger's spears.

"We will win!"

Sporadic and unconvinced applause rose, attracting their attentions. It came from a tall man wearing a long black and white coat whom sported a triumphant air while advancing towards them with a assured gait.

"You again?" Mitsunari asked. "Gyobu, did you let him come with us? Hideyoshi-sama may have tolerated you somehow, but he never told me to do the same. Nothing forces me to let you take part in this battle." Mitsunari growled out, instinctively placing himself before the man.

Yukimura was frozen in place like he was paralyzed by the stare that the man gave him. Not only its members refused to answer him, but his mind had been reduced to a state of incoherent storm, his thoughts, his emotions and his fears were a jumbling mess, overlapping and entangling to form something he couldn't grasp.

The tall man hadn't come alone, behind him Motochika, a woman and two other men walked, moving silently toward the door as if guided by a single string and their eyes fixed on the plain everyone could see through the open door.

"Oh, but I think my presence his going to prove necessary, dear Mitsunari." he replied, bowing elegantly.

" _Ahahaha_!" this laughter, terrible and powerful was all Yukimura could heard for a while before a sentence replaced this atrocious sound. " _This promises to be the most fun day of my whole life_."

In the distance a horn sounded and the war cry sounded among the assembled soldiers.

"The mist start to lift !"

TBC

Done for this chapter... I think I don't want this fic to end that why I couldn't produce anything other that this chapter. Sorry, I had been very ill lately.

Thank you for reading.


	29. party 29

 

The mist start to lift !"

Immediately after the sentence had resonated in the camp, agitation spread among the assembled soldiers and it was soon impossible to speak or be heard because of how the noise was intense. Those who were in front, having their general in front of their eyes began to struggle to retain those further back who started to push to go to the battlefield.

The fact that they would probably have had to shout to be heard was far from the reason why the three men facing Matsunaga Hisahide wouldn't exchange any words, their conversation reduced to heavy stare and fixed gaze.

None of the members of the group accompanying the man seemed to want to look at them though. Let alone listen up when Mitsunari finally took the decision to organize his troops. With one last icy stare sent to Matsunaga general direction, he calmed his impatient troops.

"Silence! Hold you formation! The front line is already in the battlefield and the order to go forward would be given under my command." he ordered.

The scout report regarding the changing in weather had cast as a sort of thickness between them. Mitsunari wanted to understand what this man thought he was doing here, while Otani squinted at him. Matsunaga was watching them smugly, as if he had expected such a reaction from them.

The confusion in Yukimura was still to present for him to properly catch the full situation, and in his mind he was repeating to the demon to kindly shut up, again and again.

Some comment from Otani, or maybe a question concerning him, Yukimura couldn't tell, helped to him to regain a foothold in reality.

Blinking to clear his clouded vision Yukimura realized one thing, he was screaming at the void. From a while now Aisu had been completely silent, and Yukimura just noticed it.

It was somehow more disturbing than to hear him laugh madly.

For a second, he doubted to have full control of his own body and started to fidget in panic before he could prevent himself. He then took his two spears in one hand and clutched the one he had freed over his heart. Obviously, he felt it hammering in his chest. Though, it was his own heart-beat, his own feelings.

What was the meaning of this?

If Mitsunari hadn't noticed anything unusual happening in him it was because he too had lost foot on reality. The anger that had fueled him until then and which would calm down only every so often had suddenly surged in his bloodstream like a destructive wave. And Mitsunari reacted strongly to it, forgetting all common sense.

The echo of muskets firing reached them.

Within seconds, Mitsunari even forgot his entourage. His face distorted with rage, he rushed out of the fort. Otani and Yukimura could only follow him in a hurry. Mitsunari addressed the already stationed troops,and he shouted his orders without delay. Without any form of caution.

"Gyobu! Go and defend the south. You there ! What are you waiting for!? Our enemies launch their attack! Charge now !" he cursed.

Otani hesitated , his eyes diverting from Mitsunari to Yukimura then to Matsunaga who had joined them at his own pace. Although this man has never presented any threat to Toyotomi Hideyoshi and had sometimes been admitted among his close entourage, Matsunaga had never tried to hide the fact that he was a schemer.

That even Otani usually so sharp mind couldn't determine a fifth of what Matsunaga had or could have planned was sufficient for Otani to want to discuss a direct order coming from Mitsunari.

"Won't you hurry up? Do you want to let that traitor come at us from the flank?" Mitsunari screamed at him, not allowing him more time to ponder his decision.

"Well, since my lord request it. I have no choice but to obey." he started, "Be careful." he added in a whisper.

Otani knew that discussing with Mitsunari was a waste of time, he knew better than anyone that the only thing to do was to wait until his master angry fit passes. So, he warned Mitsunari the best he could with a pointed look at Matsunaga. Then he cast a disdainful glance at Yukimura before turning his palanquin away, leaving his lord with two men in whom he had no confidence.

He would have to rely on the young idiot if problem were to arise from the older man? It was what he had feared. But he was more resourceful than that, Otani wouldn't let anyone impose any suffering to Mitsunari.

The distant sounds of shooting on the front line was replaced by the horn calling for the charge and soon the Toyotomi's force started to run on the muddy slopes of the Sekigahara plain. Men let out their war cries, thirst for fight animating their members while spears, bows and swords were brandished toward their mortal enemies.

As Otani had predicted. The soil had been rendered almost impracticable by the rains of the previous day. The load of men joining the first line of defense on the front met great difficulty moving. Their feet sank in the heavy mud, when they didn't just slip and fall.

Ieyasu's men faced the same conditions though, and even if they had positioned their camp higher up, they had to descend to the plain to join the front lines. Otani had had placed the Western alliance's troops in crossing moon formation around them. Soldiers would be forced to meet on the middle of the plain. It was there that everything would be played.

For now, Mitsunari had no choice but to wait and sit at his command post, waiting for the enemy to tire and retreat and for Ieyasu to finally show up. Yukimura still seemed slightly confused but s accompanied him anyway. Standing next to Mitsunari as he had promised, the young tiger was observing the beginnings of a battle which promised to be long and wild.

Mitsunari's lips would then only open when he would blew out Ieyasu dreaded name. It was the only thing Mitsunari could focus his mind on, his judgment clouded by his rage and blood-lust. Soon he would finally revenge and he couldn't wait anymore to tore Ieyasu neck.

It was up to Yukimura to ensure Mitsunari wouldn't loose himself... the problem was that Yukimura could barely maintain his one sanity right now.

From where they both stand, they saw Ieyasu's gold colored forces came out of the last layer of fog and collide with the black and dark red mass that represented Mitsunari's forces. It looked like two liquids that tried to mix, like oil and water.

Mitsunari was confident that his forces were the water and soon the oil would be trapped on it's surface.

The thunder of muskets resonated again, the musketeers having had time to reload their weapon of death.

Mitsunari was biting his lower lip and squeezed his sword in hand, impatience gnawing at him when only ten minutes had passed since the first horn calls.

"IEEEEYYYAAASSUUU, coward, traitor. Your vile methods will fail to defeat me! Sneaking in arquebuses, right? You'll get what you deserve for that and for everything else. You could stay holed up in your stronghold, I'll come to find you there when my men have wiped out those maggots following you! " he roared, leaving his seat and brandishing his sword towards the battlefield.

His gaze seemed to find serenity for one second, from his point of view it was clear that the Toyotomi's troops of had started to repel the enemy front lines.

"Mitsunari." Yukimura tried to reach him while his hands gripped his own spears.

Yukimura thought it was time for him to stop believing he could do this alone, this time he had nearly lost himself. And although he was gradually returning to himself Yukimura knew the next time he wouldn't. He had to dam Mitsunari's rage to make him also realizes the real threat Orochi would represent if Yukimura were to loose control here and now.

Even so ... Yukimura was convinced that Masamune would be the only one able to stop him at any cost when it would be too late for him. He wasn't ashamed to count on him. Well, if Masamune had a chance to reach him first.

It was time for Mitsunari to send him into battle.

"I don't have time to waste with you, old man. Don't you dare you get in my way, I would have no pity for you." Mitsunari grumbled, forgetting that Yukimura had just addressed him.

"To be honest I think that my intervention will not be necessary anymore." Matsunaga confessed.

"Still, allow me compliment you on the beauty of your wings."

Mitsunari didn't seem to notice the end of that sentence. But Yukimura did hear it loud and clear. His heart missed a beat and his breath shortened. For an instant, he could clearly see a pair of white feathered wings coming out from Mitsunari's back. They were so fragile looking and limply hanging ...

This feeling ... Yukimura was convinced he wasn't the one feeling that. The demon was playing tricks on him. His time was shortening.

"What's wrong Sanada Yukimura? You seem pale." It was Matsunaga who finally answered to Yukimura, his tone seeming genuinely surprised.

For a moment, Yukimura had forgotten that man was with them. Just hearing his name spoken in this way gave him a slight up-the-heart. This combined with the fact that he wasn't feeling well, Yukimura had to lean on one of his spears to ensure that no one noticed his loss of balance.

He only allowed Masamune to call him by his full name like that. And it was only when he wanted a fight.

It was really strange. This man was so extravagant, yet he left no mark on the minds of those who spoke to him. Yukimura was even unable to tell what was the subject of their conversation from before and he knew this wasn't due to his momentary loss of control.

His eyebrows rising in astonishment, Yukimura turned to Matsunaga with the intention to assert that it was now in full possession of his capacity.

"Um, no doubt you had a bad night. I suppose an insect able to give such a mark could also make your sleep difficult." he said, pointing to his neck with his index finger.

Instinctively, Yukimura covered his carotid with a protective hand as he felt hot blood rise to his cheeks. Yet he was convinced that Masamune had taken care not to mark him too conspicuously. Though Yukimura hadn't been so thoughtful, but he knew that Masamune wouldn't let anyone see the scratch and bite marks he had left on his back.

Until then, Yukimura hadn't fully realized that he had neither more nor less than slept with the enemy.

For him, in this situation Masamune couldn't be considered an enemy. There were no written rule telling that rival should be opposed in everything. The proof being that the flame of love took birth between the both of them. Now that same flame bound them beyond this very life.

So yes, last night he had made love to a loved one, not an enemy. Feeling ashamed for it wouldn't do him any good now.

Matsunaga let out a small laugh behind his fist after seeing Yukimura reaction. The young man's face hardened when he realized he had walked right into the older man's trap. Matsunaga had got from him the exact reaction he had sought.

Choosing to ignore him, Yukimura returned to his first idea.

"Mitsunari." he resumed, trying to bring back his commender drifting attention to him. "I need you to order me to go to the front."

Managing to somehow restrain himself, Mitsunari turned to Yukimura, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"If you hadn't told me otherwise, I swear you are rushing to go after Ieyasu before me. You do know he is mine to take, right ?"

Mitsunari approached Yukimura dangerously, however the young tiger didn't back away. He let the other spat his accusations a few centimeters away from his face. Mitsunari went so far as to press the hilt of his sword against his chest threateningly.

Yukimura self control was the last thing helping him repel the demon in him. He took a deep breath and let Mitsunari empty some of his hatred on him. Then he shook his head.

"There is still time for me to regain my honor." Yukimura stated.

Mitsunari moved away from him and looked at him disdainfully, as if the mere sight of him burned his retina. Somehow this expression wounded Yukimura. After he had worked so hard to gain some of Mitsunari's esteem. Was it really so easy to lose it?

Mitsunari's face changed rapidly, finding a more neutral expression. With a sharp movement of his head, he indicated the position were the enemy command center should be.

"Go, make that rat come out of his den." he hissed, sitting back on his chair.

Yukimura bowed in respect, already starting to feel the call of the battle and his thirst for a good fight surge in his veins. Yukimura also hoped that fate would still be favorable to him, because he couldn't afford to face Masamune before having met Ieyasu.

Masamune was his ultimate goal after all .

"The honor of the Takeda clan will be washed, I Genjiro Yukimura Sanada swear on my life." he stated before rushing were the men of Kai waited for him.

"Sanada." Once again Matsunaga had followed him. Hands behind his back, the man stared at him before continuing. "You almost made me doubt my decision, but even the purest of souls can be corrupted. Am I wrong ?"

Before Yukimura could question this statement, the man turned his back and departed toward the base camp.

Yukimura shook his head to clear his fuzzy mind. He had no time to listen to an old fool's nonsense.

Matsunaga watched from afar as Yukimura took his right place as Kai troops commender. Soon, the red devils raced down the slope toward the front line in turn.

"Too bad, I think your other you would have appreciated the information I wanted to give. Well, Well, let's the Orochi do as they please, the results promises to be fascinating." Matsunaga mused, his gaze turning to Mitsunari. "These wings have to come from somewhere, but it's also possible my wild guess could be wrong."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The light of the day had made his appearance since some while ago and all of the Easter army seemed feverish with the idea that the battle could began any minute from then.

Obviously they all knew it was imprudent to go forward when the fog is still this dense.

This delay had allowed Ieyasu to think carefully about the next course in the operations. It was impossible to review the plan with all the generals now that they were all deployed. Tadakatsu too had left his side to go defend the southern flank.

Only Masamune and Keiji had remained with him in the main camp. Though, because of their conversation from earlier the two men weren't the best company.

Keiji had been disappointed by Ieyasu's unclear answers and refused to speak with him unless using short sentence and only when he deemed it necessary. Concerning Masamune, the young man lone eye never left the horizon line, the ninja Sasuke and Kojuuro his right eye at his side.

Breaking into their conversation would have probably make things awkward and Ieyasu didn't want that.

In addition to being the half of Japan opposing to Ieyasu's model of peace, the Western army was obviously unaware that in there rank hid an even greater threats hanging over japan.

A doubt still hovered over Ieyasu mind. So far they only had confirmed Yukimura's and Motochika's possession, but this escalation of violence proved that the awakening of the demon called the chaos around. Who knows, Ieyasu could have people possessed by Orochi near him, here on the Eastern side and he wouldn't even know it. He didn't have any means to find out.

Their hope was based on the plan they had developed together. This time he had no choice but to rely on the others while he would stay in the fort with the reserve troops.

It was frustrating him, greatly. Even though he no longer had any magic left in his blood, even though he had given up the practice of omnyodo, the whole exorcism felt heavy on his shoulder. Or rather because of the above. Still it was the role Ieyasu choose to play.

He was the only one who could shoulder everything if something went wrong. Even so it didn't mean he liked ti. He wanted to defend his men with his fists, but again it would be him they would defend.

And deep down, he was sure he could speak to Mitsunari... maybe he could convince him to fight alongside against the devil?

No. He already talked about that with the others. The future of Japan couldn't be played on hypothesis. Ieyasu should remain spectator this time, because if Mitsunari were to stop them, the others knew Ieyasu mind would be to unfocused for the exorcism.

He had never wanted to inflict so much pain to this man.

And another thing was troubling Ieyasu. Being immerse in the battle preparations and being overwhelmed with work had prevented Ieyasu to properly reflect on this thing.

Now that he had some time, he couldn't help but wonder. What were his actual feelings towards Mitsunari now?

Masamune had told him that he was still in love with Yukimura even after facing all that opposed them and their incessant disputes and fights.

Before, Ieyasu was certain to have been in love with Mitsunari. This man occupied many of his thoughts day and night awake or asleep. But, maybe was so because they were always together at that time, sharing their meals, their training and their free moments.

The first time he had confessed his feelings to Mitsunari seemed very distant now. It was a memory he cherished, however. One of the only time he had seen Mitsunari laugh to try to hide his discomfort.

After that, their relationship had progressed step by step, Ieyasu winning over Mitsunari's heart bit by bit.

They shared many first time together, but also the second, third and all those other time. Alway, Mitsunari had used an excuse , he told Ieyasu he needed him to shut those stupid teenager hormone that prevented him to be an efficient weapon for his lord Hideyoshi.

Ieyasu had soon started to smile every time Mitsunari pretended to reject his feelings, because he knew how much Mitsunari's word were wrong. Deep down, Ieyasu knew he had managed to reach even the darkest corner of the heart belonging to the one everyone called The King of Misfortune.

And now? Ieyasu was confused about all that. The only thing Ieyasu was certain was that whereas Mitsunari truly had felt something for him or not, nothing remained but hatred.

And that was entirely Ieyasu's fault.

Still, it felt stupid to believe that his own feelings for Mitsunari could have died just like that. Because Ieyasu couldn't have doubts about that when standing on the battlefield against him hurt so much.

"The fog begins to lift!" cried one of the scout from the top of a watchtower.

The news had the effect of an electric shock and the Ieyasu's expression stiffened. Slowly his eyelids closed. He took a deep breath. The time had come to launch the operation.

"One eyed Dragon!" he exclaimed, hinting at Masamune to stand ready.

Three determined pairs of eyes turned to him. A wry smile formed on Masamune's lips when he anticipated Ieyasu's next phrase.

"Let the battle begin!" Ieyasu shouted.

Like accompanying his words, Magoichi's gunmen launched a first salvo and the smell of gunpowder spread through the camp.

Ieyasu also knew that it was futile to hope that this smell would linger and not be replaced by the smell of death and blood too soon.

Never again. He promised himself. And he would live to see this future.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

When Yukimura rushed on the battlefield from the north side, the first line of Mitsunari's defense were holding Ieyasu's forces without managing to push them back.

The battle started for less than an hour ago and already many fallen soldier littered the passage. The men of Kai were accustomed to this kind of vision, they all were seasoned warrior. However, this didn't mean they couldn't have a thought for them. But this time, Yukimura was hit hard by it.

The ground was waterlogged, and the mud compact and sticky. The few men who had insisted on going on horse were now struggling behind to reach the front.

It was a lot worse than what Yukimura had seen from the command post.

The men were slipping, some of them falling as they continued to fight on the ground, cutting, piercing, slashing everything they could reach of their opponents before being pierced by a spear or a sword themselves. Falling down meant struggling even harder to survive and to stand up again. The soldiers had no choice but to step over each other, trying to bring down that didn't bore an ally flag.

Besides numbers of these flags lay on the ground, broken, stained like the dishonorable way those samurai went just to win.

A samurai had to be proud of his colors at all time, never letting go of his flag. All this was forgotten now.

Yukimura saw this as a strange metaphor for the country's future. Because nothing would ever be the same after that.

This fight was nothing but primal, nothing civilized men like them should had done.

Yukimura's training and the strength in his legs allowed him to stay up more easily while he cleared himself a path between the enemies ranks..

The young tiger lost sight of himself the last time he had attended such a wild battle, allowing the demon in him to do as he pleased with his body.

This time he intended to do all he could to stay focused on its goal. Protecting his people, defeating Ieyasu, regaining legitimacy of the sovereignty of Kai. Yukimura repeated it on his mind.

This was difficult because Yukimura couldn't stop himself to thing about those he felled by his spears, even those who were spilling Kai men's blood on the floor. Those whose life he took off unceremoniously. All his men once had a future, a family, friends, and dream just like him and Yukimura himself was putting end to this by his own blades.

And because of that Yukimura wasn't allowed to forget it. Yukimura couldn't forget it. Yukimura would never forget it. He would bear that with him until he was time for him to answer for his crimes. That was war. He was a warrior, he killed for a living, it was his reality.

But even aware of that, Yukimura felt this battle was wrong.

At least he could offer them a quick and honorable death.

Yukimura spears hit fast and accurately, his arm wasn't weakened despite the doubts. He hit to kill. Because he was and would always be this warrior, this scarlet lotus which bloomed on the battlefield.

Usually, Yukimura liked to fight. He appreciated both the strategic prowess and glorious fighting between men. Yukimura liked to always challenge himself even if only one man had managed to offer him what he sought in his short life.

All his battle until now, Yukimura had lived with the feeling that he could be killed at the slightest misstep, destroyed by one of his nameless foot soldiers whom he had just stolen a brother or a friend.

Not this time however. This time he had to live up to his goal. Even if it felt wrong, even if he didn't like it, even he would condemn himself in the process, He would kill anyone who would stand in his way.

In Yukimura like, fighting was his everything.

This time he found no form of amusement in the battle, nothing that was making vibrate or talked to his warrior's blood, it was just meaningless. He was gradually losing his will to fight against ordinary soldiers.

Yet he continued to move forward, cutting through the enemy lines with his blade. Making them dropped one after another. For peace ?

Wasn't it time he stop being blind ?

Finally, Yukimura could see what he was really feeling. Of course he wanted peace more than anyone, but he wouldn't see it. No, the only thing he truly wanted was to give Ieyasu what he deserved. It was good to be honest with himself.

It felt good to acknowledged the demon within him...

Ieyasu's men formed a large circle around a panting Yukimura. They hesitated to approach him, their fear showing on their faces. The young tiger took the opportunity to catch some of his breath after several minutes of hard and intense battle.

When had he gone this far behind the enemy lines?

"Let me pass. I just want a man to man duel with your lord." Yukimura shouted, trying to spare some life.

Mitsunari wouldn't scold him for being lenient.

A timid whisper replied to him, then slowly circle broke to make way for a newcomer.

An air of deep scowl on his face, Sasuke stepped inside the circle. He was playing dangerously with a giant shuriken connected by an transparent string, making it come up and down like a yo-yo. The sharp edge of his weapon rotated rhythmically on the string, up and rotation, down and rotation. It initiated a constant and heavy rhythm between them.

Without his letting guard down, part of his attention still turned to the men who could potentially attack him from behind, Yukimura showed his astonishment.

"Sasuke!? Why aren't you in Kai? I thought you would listen to my commands and watch over Oyakata-sama! You usually are-"

The ninja interrupted him before Yukimura could pour too much words.

"Kenshin and Kasuga are enough for that and they are doing it fairly well. For once I wanted to do what my heart was telling me to. And that means bringing you back home, General. Come on, Yukimura I don't want to have to hurt you. " Sasuke replied.

Contrary to what he said Sasuke's shuriken slashed the air and came crashing into the ground few centimeters away from Yukimura who had just had time to dodge with a side jump. Still the shuriken cut Yukimura way out, showing that Sasuke would ensure he wouldn't escape his talk.

The fighting had resumed around them, the men of the Eastern Army choose to let them fight and had left the two men in a large empty space with plenty of room to discuss.

"And you joined Ieyasu for this?You choose our enemy side? While he is responsible for was Oyakata-sama illness ?!" Yukimura accused, screaming at Sasuke like he had never done.

A strong feeling emerged in Yukimura, one unknown to him until then, giving him the sensation that his heart was crushed. So that was being betrayed felt like? That was what Masamune felt when he had found him talking with Mitsunari?

Not knowing how to handle this new feeling, Yukimura reacted strongly. Teeth bared and spear raised up.

Sasuke was threatening him with his shuriken, showing that he wouldn't hesitate to use force to bring Yukimura back. Then, if he was taking things like that, Yukimura will have no pity for him either.

He charged. Making a sudden rain of thrusts befall on his friend.

"Rekka!"

"The only enemy here is your unconsciousness and Orochi! As for Oyakata-sama, only is old age should be taken responsible for his condition!"Sasuke replied, using his agility to respond to each of the Yukimura blows as he dealt them faster and faster.

"Daireka" Yukimura went on, his spear thrusts becoming so fast and so intense that his blades reddened and heated up.

That Yukimura would remain blind to the fact that his beloved Lord was growing old was one thing, enough for him to believe for the worst after his master wouldn't tell him he simply had blocked his back. But that Yukimura would believe being able to hold a demon like Orochi by himself was truly something else and as protector, Sasuke had to make him see the truth.

Sasuke noticed too late that he was losing ground facing Yukimura's increasing speed and harshness. The more he tried to stop him, the more the young tiger was becoming serious. The last hit had grazed his shoulder, where he still bore the injury caused by that same spear.

Yukimura knew Sasuke all too well because they often trained together and even if the ninja was constantly improvising, it was easy for Yukimura to predict Sasuke's next move. Even if the reverse was also true for Sasuke, and he often beat Yukimura before, the young tiger went ahead of him in fighting skill some times ago and this time he felt the difference in level between them. It was a slight one, but it was enough.

Should he be given a future, the ninja didn't knew when Yukimura would stop to make progress. Was is master unstoppable ? When was the time he surpassed him ?

The fact that Sasuke was had some difficulties didn't escape Yukimura. After taking a defensive position, he finally ceased his repeated assaults. In a final impetus he took his two spear in one hand and struck Sasuke's nose with his fist.

That one Sasuke had just enough time to brace himself for the impact barely avoiding further injuries than a broken nose. He still lose his pathetically balance, his butt falling on the ground

Sasuke sniffed and wiped the slight trickle of blood that flowed from his nose, his hard gaze never leaving Yukimura. He had obviously failed in changing his lord mind... at least, he could sooth his wounded ego with the fact that the 'plan' was still in action.

"You really think you could win a duel with Ieyasu before Orochi win over you soul? You really want to die?" he hissed disappointed in himself.

He tried to rise up refusing to admit defeat, but his eyes were clouded and the world was spinning, Sasuke fell back even before he could lift himself a few centimeters.

Yukimura shook his head in despair. He started to pass by Sasuke at first not wishing to answer to this question when the answer was obvious. He went up on the hill were the Tokugawa base camp was. But, eventually he turned back to Sasuke and held out his hand to help him up. He may be determined, still he couldn't bear to disappoint Sasuke with his behavior.

"What are the chance that I survive this exorcism anyway." Yukimura stated. Sasuke remained silent ending even turned his head to gaze averted Yukimura "But I am no longer the child you need to constantly watch over. I know what I have to do, I know what I'm risking. Thank you worrying about Sasuke me. " he said with a reassuring smile.

His smile was really sincere. He was happy to have a friend like Sasuke, Yukimura was happy to know he meant so much for the ninja.

Sasuke looked up to the sky. Of course Yukimura was no longer a child, he had just kicked his ass in few minutes. Did he understand anything in what he said or what ?

"I just listened to my heart, I told yous so? I'm Ieyasu's ally that's true, so be it East or West that wins the Kai honor would be preserved, right? " Sasuke accepted Yukimura hand rose up.

The blow to his nose seemed to have somehow impaired his sense of balance. And although he was trained to deal with such injury, Sasuke let himself go against Yukimura arm when he helped to stabilize, forgetting that they had chosen to fight on opposite side.

Yukimura now beginning to understand what Sasuke may have felt after seeing him disappear when Orochi's treat had just been confirmed. He let go of Sasuke when he spoke again.

"I don't want to let Orochi win me either, and I do know that fighting Ieyasu could give the demon the opportunity it was looking for... but do I have a choice ? I'm not scared anymore, I know someone who could stop him if the worst were to happen." Yukimura honestly stated.

A soldier took advantage of their moment of distraction to attack Yukimura's back, reminding the two men they were still in the middle of a battlefield and in the middle of a war.

Yukimura's spear sank effortlessly into the throat of the unfortunate man who died very quickly.

Sasuke starred silently and Yukimura resumed.

"Let me take care of you for once. Let me do something that I have chosen to do for you, for Oyakata-sama, for Masamune-dono, for everyone.. And let me make my own mistakes, if that is the case. " Yukimura said while his tearing up eyes caught Sasuke's.

Stunned by such a mature statement coming out of his lord mouth Sasuke had to take several to come back to himself. Finally he nodded, looking as Yukimura turned his back and mounted the hill. Letting him go.

Once again there was nothing he could do. A hint of jealousy stung badly at Sasuke's heart. Again Masamune would be the only one Yukimura could rely on. It was always Masamune...

TBC

Thank you for reading ! I'm sorry the progression is slow though.

Thanks for the reviews too


	30. part 30

**Part 30**

Otani didn't go taking care of the southern flank without making sure that everyone knew their position. The battle was already raging and nobody could remain deaf to the echoes, because waiting was becoming unbearable for the fighters remaining behind.

It was as if everyone was in a hurry to end this battle for good, as if everyone felt they would finally be at peace after.

However, waiting was a necessity in order not to compromise the troops already in position fighting in the main field. The first lines were to be relayed in a timely manner. Otherwise, the men would slowly tire and be outnumbered by the enemy was out of question, defeat wasn't an option, not when everyone had so much to lose.

Sorin Otomo who led the Xaviste troops, aided by Mori Motonari, calmly reviewed his men ranks while they waited for the right moment to make a move on the Eastern army left flank. They had left the main camp before dawn to take this position. From there, they could easily stop Ieyasu's reinforcement, if he tried to send them forces from that side of the plain, that's it.

Far from the hubbub that's the Toyotomi's had done troops earlier, it rather was their brass instruments and their chorus that were beginning to seriously broke the reserve troops ears and nerves as they accompanied them.

Motonari expression, however indicated that the harmony and the well rehearsed chorus troops they Sorin's men sang were, just as he had hoped, a delight for his fox ear. He was proud to have been able to reach that perfection and have been to be deploy it on the battlefield. The more the Xavist would shine on the battlefield the more they will bring more followers towards Xavi's light and love. More followers meant more funds for Sorin's great project. And this could only please Motonari.

On the other hand, Motonari wasn't so pleased about having to wear clothes that were more fitting for battle. It seemed to Motonari that it had been an eternity since the last time he had to put on his armor. The black dress he had worn every morning since the instant he woke up in Hetsugigawa was much more comfortable. Well, his pants were large but the straps on his back that held his arms guard were so tight that he couldn't help but to feel them in his every movement. Also, his helmet had never felt heavier on his head and the fact that it restricted his fox ears movements added to his discomfort.

But the worst part of it was that Motonari felt as if his whole body had claimed to wear that outfit. That he was meant to be dressed for war, it was were he belonged.

This battle. This moment. This feeling of power at the head of an army ... Motonari belonged in this world.

"Very well, Very good! May lord pontiff Xavi hear your ode to his glory. Let's show these lout from the East that we won't let them trouble lord Mitsunari one more second! Let's help him find the light our lord showed us." Sorin sang with perkiness.

The young man had interrupted Motonari's musing so brutally that he couldn't prevent himself but to send him an icy glare before realizing what he had done, raising his chin as a sign of disapproval because of Sorin marked enthusiasm. At that moment, Motonari could feel nothing but disregard for this child who clearly knew nothing about the art of war.

Motonari understood his misdeed soon enough when Sorin gaped at him, outraged by the negative feelings Motonari had emitted, and disappointed they were directed to him. But he was more worried that the fox may have diverted from Xavi's love for a moment. He wanted to make a comment, but didn't, understanding with insight that it was better not dig the surface of the fox's troubled mind for now.

Still Sorin took a haughty air to in reaction. Showing his disapproval by this gesture rather than words. The last time he had raised his voice at a fellow troubled follower... it had cost him Muneshige.

"You're right, I was wrong to think they wouldn't be ready for this moment." Motonari said, while displaying a much awaited smile, implicitly apologizing for his behavior toward his superior.

Sorin frowned at first, then nodded before turning back to the troops.

"I think we are all a little to tense." Sorin stated, emphasizing his speech by putting his hands on his hips. "That goes for you too, dear Motonari. We won't let these negative feelings hinder us in our quest! Didn't we come here to spread Xavi 's love?" he exclaimed, hoping to remind Motonari why he was following them.

A joyful exclamation sounded when the men approved of his speech. Satisfied, he again turned toward the battle field, continuing to watch from a distance as the fight went on.

"Oh! I remember now !" Sorin suddenly exclaimed, turning to Motonari. "Didn't the newcomer should be here with us?" he added, with interest.

Motonari's ear twitched under his helmet. As if he was to be responsible for every newcomer doing, it was worth much better than that. He left nothing transpire of his thought, Motonari wasn't to forget that Sorin was his superior.

"I don't know of which newcomer you are talking about." he deadpanned.

"You know! The tall one who follow you everywhere since he joined us! I thought you surely would know if he had renounced the teachings of Xavi." Sorin added, making big theatrical gesture with his hands.

Motonari's body stiffened when he processed Sorin's words. Sorin was talking about Motochika, the one who actually had followed him everywhere and had been nothing but an useless chatter box since he joined the order. Motonari didn't bothered to listen to what he said anyway.

But the fervor with which Motochika had wanted to invest himself in the cult had surprised Motonari. The pirate had even proposed to be part of their unit in this battle. Somehow this had concerned Motonari. This was too much like the fervor which Motochika showed when he was making advance at him all those years before. It reminded Motonari how Motochika's demonstration of love had diminished since he had agreed to be his.

Although it relieved him greatly, the truth was that Motonari had neither seen nor heard of Motochika since yesterday. When he thought back about it now it was indeed something strange. He knew very well that once Motochika had an idea in mind it was very difficult to make him forget about it.

A bad feeling invaded Motonari.

"Did you mean to talk about the pirate ? Well, To be honest, I don't know where might be, and that hardly enchants me." Motonari said as he flashed a troubled expression, his hand rose up to cover his mouth pensive manner. "Something wrong with him, and he always up to no good and would rather keep an eye on him. I know I saw something, but i can't remember what." he muttered to himself then.

Sorin watched Motonari very carefully as he too took a thoughtful expression. It was rare for his second to be this expansive when talking about someone else. It was enough for Sorin to understand that this pirate should have been very important in Motonari's past or something... so he was better to forget about this man go if he wanted to keep the precious ally that was Aki's lord.

"We can not force those reluctant to Xavi's love to embrace him, but we can always try other means to convince them. It's unfortunate that your friend choose not to join us, but you shouldn't feel guilty for that. " Sorin said while clenching both fist. "I myself had sensed Muneshige presence since a while ago, I'm sure he is on this very battlefield and yet I'm not going to run after him to beg him to return to my service." he stated as an example.

Sorin finished the sentence by turning back to his men and with a hand gesture prompted them to play again. The cacophony resumed. The music could perhaps sooth men minds but at that moment the fog in Motonari's head wasn't even beginning to clear.

Even before Sorin has made him take notice of Motochika's absence, Motonari had been feeling kinda bothered by something, his half demon instinct shouting that something that was beyond him was happening right in front of him.

His eyes narrowed and he looked closer at the battle, before turning his gaze towards the heights, toward what he could glimpse of Ieyasu's fortifications.

"Still, I have a very bad feeling. I hope it's only due to the that fact that our future will be played on this battle."he said. "Or, is it because of something even greater ? " he added after taking a moment to ponder his words.

Clicking his tongue, Sorin shook his head. "Well then, nothing that bad can happen to you while you are under Xavi's protection. Believe me, everyone says I'm a living lucky charm." he went on happily bouncing on the ball of his feet.

Motonari could,'t refrain a disdainful glance toward Sorin, wondering how a simple nekomata, a cat demon could be of any luck. He could believe in Xavi's teaching but believing in this was a frivolity. A good part of himself was beginning to regret having untrusted his life to that person. Motonari had always knew how to take care of himself alone in the worth situation, so why was he still bearing with Sorin antics?

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of the nose, Motonari felt a headache rising. Another sign that the battle was not going to happen as well as according to his plan.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune soon came joining the Eastern army defense lines. Kojuuro, behind him watched with a semblance of concern. Date's men, like Sanada's men, were seasoned horsemen, and the rain had also forced a majority of them to leave their horses to the stable. This wasn't doing any good for the troops morale.

Some of them, as well as Masamune couldn't care less about some mud. They bought there mound to the field. At least, Masamune's horse was strong and well-trained enough to carry him on muddy ground.

It was usual for Masamune to displayed a confident air during a battle as uncertain the outcome was, but this time it was different. His lord, while displaying the same confidence had his eyes riveted on the horizon, far beyond the place where the battlefield stood.

The whole course of the battle had been orchestrated following a certain a plan, all in order to set a trap for Orochi. Masamune's role had been included and he was prompted not to go ahead full spread like he wanted to. He had to wait for the first line retreat to act.

Though, it was taking too long and Masamune patience was about to give in. This couldn't escape Kojuuro eyes. Sanada Yukimura was involved in this battle and Kojuuro knew his lord, who was already struggling to stay put and act according to a given plan given when it was only the Date, was all the more tempted to go in search of the young tiger.

But maybe Masamune would surprise him, maybe this time he will stand his ground, if only just to save them from Orochi's wrath.

Or was it perhaps too much to hope from him. After all, even Kojuuro had to admit that waiting idly wasn't like the Date clan.

"Tch," Masamune clicked his tongue. "They are taking too long. I'm sure that the plan won't be too damaged if I take this opportunity to go chit chat with Mitsunari." Masamune said.

Although Masamune had pronounced those words aloud, he didn't move nor bat an eyelid, as if waiting for Kojuuro to try and dissuade him. Against all odds, his right eye just changed subject as he said :

"You know, you have the right to wear it... I mean the pendant, Masamune-sama."

It didn't escape Kojuuro that Masamune's hand would sometimes slightly deviate toward an inner pocket in his jacket, and he alone knew what Masamune was hiding there. A precious little thing that had gained an even greater importance after last night events. After the ceremony, the necklace had become Masamune's property, a tangible evidence of his union with the previous owner of the object.

Masamune looked at Kojuuro and arched an eyebrow while his hand made that small almost imperceptible gesture toward his pocket again.

"Pft, I rather not, **no**." Masamune replied blowing through his nose before grinning. "It's not my style." he added with a dismissive gesture.

Kojuuro shrugged, he couldn't deny that the six-coin necklace wasn't fitting Masamune fashion sense. The truth was that he had wanted to tell Masamune something else entirely and was hoping his lord had read between the lines because he wouldn't confront him directly on the subject.

Kojuuro had simply wanted to remind him that whatever the decision that Masamune would take, Kojuuro would be behind him, like he had been when Masamune choose Yukimura. Like when he had been the one pronouncing Masamune's oath toward the gods. Kojuuro sighed

"You can give it back to him too." he continued seriously, trying to see if Masamune was just looking forward to fighting against Yukimura and would jump on that statement to go look for him.

"Huh? I don't have the keep it as a proof of our Link?" Masamune took him at his word and sought to clarify his right eye word's.

Kojuuro smiled inwardly, thinking that his casual conversation had, at least, detoured Masamune's mind away from the battle for now.

He continued his explanation.

"The Link is before the gods only, what you do with the proof of the oath is up to you. I would say that the only risk is that without it, over the years you will eventually forget about it. " this time there was no reading between the line intended.

Kojuuro sincerely thought Masamune should considered giving his family pride back to Yukimura, it didn't felt right when the tiger abandoned his family heirloom when he left. And Kojuuro knew Masamune was the best person to make Yukimura feel the right to wear it again.

Even Kojuuro wanted the things to fall in order. Even Kojuuro knew nothing would ever be the same.

A long silence followed during which Masamune contemplated the horizon again before his gaze fell on the enemy command post, from which Ishida's flags were calling to him.

"I can't go on if I don't take this thorn away from my side first." Masamune said, scowling.

Kojuuro understood that Masamune had already made its decision about the Ishida matter, it would be a waste of time and energy to try to dissuade him. Moreover Kojuuro couldn't doubt that Masamune would came back victorious. He was confident about it even if he couldn't be there to watch his lord back.

Masamune had tamed his desire for revenge and a true goal had appeared to him. In the few months that preceded his defeat against Ishida, Kojuuro had seen Masamune grow more than he had in several years. This wiser, more thoughtful Masamune would win. A man consumed by rage and anger, a man like Ishida wasn't made to lead them.

It was the first time sine long ago that Kojuuro felt so strongly about Masamune, and it felt good to be remained that Masamune was indeed the right leader for them.

"And if we meet Sanada Yukimura before reaching him?" Kojuuro asked, taken by a doubt and ensuring that Masamune had though about the matter before heading on.

" **Hah** , as if the ninja didn't go in before us just to make sure something like that wouldn't happen."

Masamune had realized that the moment when Sasuke, who should had stood with them, had disappeared to scout after commenting on some unusual movements from the Westerns troupes. When red flags had mixed with black.

It's been a brief moment when Masamune confidence had slipped for a second to show his excitement toward the incoming battle.

Still, Masamune held position until now, because he was aware that much more than his one destiny was at stake. He held his thirst for battle.

But like every man, Masamune's patience had limits. Now he had waited long enough. He had taken Ieyasu's plan into account the best he could. And his small talk with Kojuuro had just confirmed Masamune's need to go fight. Kojuuro didn't try to stop him, so Masamune was hopeful he wouldn't broke the formation too much.

No need for more words. Masamune shouted his following order. A moment later Kojuuro unsheathed his sword and followed repeated Masamune order while fallowing him like a shadow . Then as his lord raised his fangs and leaded Date's men charge, Kojuuro heard him call after him.

"I'm counting on you Kojuuro."

Masamune's clear voice reached his ears beyond the soldiers clamors and war cries as they followed their lord in battle. They joined the front lines, lending hands to Ieyasu's men as they forced the Western army defense line.

While the first victims of Kojuuro blade fell, he watched his lord back, sporting the white crest of Date clan as he galloped away from the crowd. Kojuuro believed in Masamune victory, he would stay with the men...so he let out with all his might :

"You can count on me, Masamune-sama! We all come back alive!" he promised while Date's clan member shouted the name of their lord.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Forming a defense line behind their first line, the Saika's gunmen were bent on stuffing their powder guns while those who had finished tried to fire and hit those who weren't sporting an Eastern flag.

It was even more difficult considering that visibility was almost to none from how much both army were a mess and that no flags stood out more than the other. Soon they would be unnecessary as firing accurately would be impossible and they would way to the foot soldiers. Then the gunmen who had the knowledge would go back behind the fortification to help with the set of Spanish canon s that their leader had gotten.

That was what should have happened if everyone had complied with the chosen strategy, however Magoichi found out soon enough, yet with some surprise, that Date Masamune had been unable to stay put.

Never mind, Masamune's restlessness wasn't something dangerous for the plan, even if it indeed it was unexpected from her and that the consequence fell directly into her hands. That was why she hated working with warrior like him, they would never listen to common sense when their thirst for battle prevailed.

"Stay in position, Date reinforcements came earlier than intended, we need to support them." She threw a new order, ensuring that her men had received the information.

Tsuruhime, who had chosen to go with Magoichi in the front line, was now tapping her foot impatiently, scowling while gripping her bow she wanted so much to fire on a certain one-eyed dragon.

"Stupid Date! I hate men like him who listen to no one but themselves! If we miss the opportunity to stop Orochi because of him I swear that-"

"Everything will be fine, Ieyasu and Kojuuro took Masamune's character into account. That's why he was in that position." Magoichi interrupted with great patience, channeling Tsuruhime's rising nervousness.

The girl reply was to cross her arms in a sulky manner, her disapproving look turning to the battlefield nearby.

"Say? Could you enlighten me on how you intend to go against Orochi?"

The two women quickly turned to face the person who had commented on Tsuruhime's words. The girl immediately drew her bow and pointed it at the intruder while displaying a face full of resentment.

The man had just arrived from the battlefield without anyone noticing him and the time it took for the stupor that had taken the men of Saika to fall back, he was already in front of the two women.

On the contrary of Tsuruhime, Magoichi had taken a more relaxed posture, she raised her hand to order to her men not to react before placing it back on her hip, and finally she nonchalantly tapped the barrel of her musket on her shoulder with her other hand.

"That's at least one good thing done. You're saving us the chore of having to run around to find you, Chosokabe." Magoichi said in a tone slightly more threatening than her attitude let on.

Motochika merely shrugged his broad shoulders while holding his giant anchor on his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket. His ocean blue eye scanned the two women. His gaze hardened to Tsuruhime who showed aggressiveness towards him, as her arrow was pointed straight at him ready to react to the slightest misstep on his part.

He blew at her like a cat, actually making the girl yelp as she was far to expect this kind of behavior from him. It was even more rude than what she was used with Motochika.

"Pfft, don't try to save time. I can feel that you're up to something, and for people who want to stop Orochi this can only be an exorcism. Where is Sanada Yukimura?" Motochika threw out in a commanding tone

Magoichi reaction was as brutal as it was fast. A moment she seemed rather relaxed and the next her still smoking gun was pointed right on Motochika, the bullet she had just fired having fractured the dry dirt next to the pirate.

"Nothing obliges me to tell you." she replied, unconcerned.

As Magoichi feared, it seemed that the Oni part of Motochika allowed him to feel what they had prepared. Ieyasu had informed her of that risk. For those who could notice, the plain smelled of magic.

She had keep him from joining Yukimura before the preparations are completed, and if the plan went well, the young tiger would go right into their trap as well. As for Motochika, she would drag his unconscious body into the fort if needed.

"Sister Magoichi!" Tsuruhime intervened, positioning herself slightly behind the other two. "Be careful, this is not the Motochika we knew!" she let out urgently.

Her voice trembled slightly, but it wasn't in fear. Tsuruhime never thought that seeing this damn pirate possessed like this; his body moving but his gestures, his words so far from the person that was Motochika, it was disturbing enough to make her feel like she was about to cry. She always knew how to hold back her tears on the battlefield, but there she was so tired, emotionally and physically, she was tempted to let herself go.

"If you're still here you rude pirate! Know that we'll do anything we can to save you!" she finally shouted, praying inwardly that it wasn't already to late.

This desperate call allowed Tsuruhime to regain consciousness of the main goal and focus on it. It wasn't the time to think about her ominous vision. Ieyasu and the others had promised her that they won't let something like that happen.

Maybe she didn't like Motochika, perhaps her sea would be quieter once she would get rid of this pirate... but nobody deserved to end in this way, their soul devoured by a demon. Not when she knew how much he meant to so many people. Plus, even if he was rude, boorish and stupid, he had always been fair to Tsuruhime. He had always been the one to treat her as a clan leader and not a little fragile thing. She didn't want to lose someone like him.

She shook her head to clear her mind, it wasn't the time to show any weakness. Motochika wouldn't have wanted to be pitied.

Against all odds, the pirate lifted his free hand in an attempt to peace.

"There, wait a second, I don't hit little girls." Motochika replied.

Any hesitation forgotten, Tsuruhime fired an arrow which spun in the air before being deflected by Motochika's anchor. She was fuming. She was well aware that the demon was only attempting to exploit this weakness she tactlessly allowed him to see to destabilize her.

Magoichi, she wasn't fooled, and had seen through the demon play. Without waiting, she took a gun in each hand, adopting a combat position. She was responding to the deadly aura that Motochika no longer concealed. Whatever Tsuruhime had don or said, this had bee enough to bring out the demon true nature.

He seemed pissed.

"Aisu liked to break the minds of the little ones that showed too much resistance." he mused. "You, you irritates me enough that I want to break your legs."

He finished his sentence in a growl, showing that he was taken by the desire to carry out his threats. Its anchor hit the ground hard, the chain hooked to the handle clinked as it fell.

Magoichi's instinct made her move even before Motochika began his action. She pushed the youngest girl out of the path of the pirate's weapon with her shoulder and fired a range of bullets.

The incredible speed with which Motochika had moved left no chance for Tsuruhime to see him coming. she didn't have half of Magoichi's experience in fight. Teaming up with her to compensate for this was the best idea she could have had.

Motochika though was someone pretty massive, tall and wide, for whom to reach such a speed should have been near impossible. For those who had seen Mitsunari fight, it would have been obvious that he had been even faster than the silver general.

It is with this same speed he dodged Magoichi's bullet. He seemed to disappear and reappear somewhere else a second later. This lasted only a few seconds, the time for Magoichi to understand that Tsuruhime had never been the demon goal, the time it took for her to empty her ammo and make an extra movement to reach for a loaded weapon in her hostler, the time for her understands that making her need this gesture during which she was vulnerable was the purpose of the devil.

Motochika dealt her a vicious punch in the stomach. Magoichi bent under the impact, her arms coming to surround her abdomen as she fell to her knees. All the air from his lungs was expelled violently. For a moment, she thought her opponent was about to finish her, so she gathered all her remaining strength to roll on the side and avoid another blow.

An rain of arrows had come upon the place where the demon was for a moment before, and Magoichi could only watch, struggling against the pain and helpless as he threw Tsuruhime to the ground, sending her flying several meters away. The girl tried to get up painfully while Motochika slowly came back to Magoichi. He seemed to like seeing her writhe in pain.

However , Tsuruhime distracted the demon long enough for Magoichi to stand up as best as she could

"Stay where you are." Magoichi yelled, her voice breaking slightly.

She tried to prevent Tsuruhime to put herself in danger. The girl looked at her with scared eyes has she struggled to rise up too.

"I've told you, I don't like hitting women... but if you keep bothering me ..." Motochika drawled.

Magoichi wasn't going to be alarmed by his threats, she had recovered enough to stand up on unsteady feet and was pointing her weapon on Motochika. The small guns had been replaced by a long and heavy looking musket, the double barrel ready to fire a rain of bullet.

Magoichi didn't move right away though. The first time she had been surprised by Motochika's unusual speed , so this time she would observe his every move, forgetting all she knew of this person to learn anew how to fight him.

"I'm Hyo, the Orochi of velocity" Motochika continued, holding his anchor before him. "You made me lose enough time, I'm tired of seeing you."

Even so, Magoichi wasn't about to let herself be defeated yet. She was convinced she could still win time and that Ieyasu was about to give the signal, it was only a matter of minutes now. She just needed to hold him, just a little more.

She wouldn't let the man she had dueled a lot overtake her in such a crucial moment

Her gun cracked quickly as she too hoped to use the surprise effect on Hyo.

Yet, her bullets never attained their target as its was deflected toward the ground at the last moment. Indeed, a naginata had struck her gun, hard. She found herself facing another woman, dressed in green and brown. A pair of hazel eyes passed her over before the woman winked playfully.

"So, Hyo. Did you let yourself be distracted once and again? Why won't you let us damsel take care of each other, will you?" the woman asked in a humored tone.

The animosity with which Motochika moved dissipated as his shoulder fell, he seemed annoyed.

"Tiresome ... women are really tiresome." he sighed.

The other woman intended to restrain Magoichi movement. That's why she barely could do anything to stop him when Motochika ran behind the front line, toward Ieyasu's command post. She bit her lip as Tsuruhime got up on unsteady fit. The girl gave her quick a glance before she went to Orochi's pursuit.

Her attention quickly fell back on the woman whose naginata still forced against the barrel of her gun. The color and type of clothing she was wearing was vaguely familiar, though at that moment Magoichi couldn't think more about it as she was busy trying to repel her.

"So Ieyasu was right after all. There are other Orochi in the Western Army's rank." Magoichi breathed out.

She haded a quick side kick, and it was enough to push back the enemy for now. The woman's smile faded as quiet and disturbing impassivity took upon her features. She twirled her naginata before charging against Magoichi.

"My dear. Why do you care, you'll die anyway?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Part of being a commander included being able to wait and keep away when necessary. And knowing how to be patient and moderating. Difficult thing for Mitsunari considering he was currently struggling to contain himself. He needed to repeat himself again and again Otani's word to help himself maintain his minds at bay.

If it only were up to him, surely Ieyasu's blood would be flowing already, mixed with that of all those traitors that he would not hesitate to end by his blade, thirsting for revenge. But Mitsunari also know how to listen when he wanted to, knew he could recognize a sound advice when he heard one. Then he waited, because Otani had been right. Standing, watching, anticipating.

From where he was, he couldn't mis the battle proceeding. He had seen how Toyotomi's force took the lead on Ieyasu's army, after pushing back the first assault wave. Until a smaller group wearing blue banner intervened and block his men, now one seemed to make progress once and again.

It was pathetic. How could those traitors resist them when his men had received training of the Toyotomi? Even after they were outnumbered? Inconceivable, he would not forgive them. They had to use felony, it couldn't be otherwise.

But Mitsunari had promised to wait for the right moment. So he sat, cursing and groaning, clutching his sword in his lap. His blood screaming, hurling, boiling with the need to honor the memory of Lord Hideyoshi by himself.

Yet, formidable generals stood on the plain and Mitsunari could not ignore that. Coming down to battle was risking confronting them directly, and without a doubt losing time and energy for nothing when all his hatred and his anger was meant only for one man. Only Ieyasu deserved his full attention.

He could only heard the voice that reasoned over and over in his head as it told him that soon he would have his revenge.

The few guards around him struggled to show nothing of the fear they had to see their lord explode. The tension was actually tangible in the small command post. Especially in those who had witnessed all of Mitsunari' rage when unleashed on a battlefield.

It was these men who reacted by first when Mitsunari suddenly sat up, stationing themselves before their Lord their weapon in hand. They had become the only wall left between their lord and the extravagant rider who had just come out of the battlefield fray like a bomb.

"Let him come." Mitsunari grumbled to them.

His guards exchanged uncertain glances before hesitantly walking away. Meanwhile the rider had dismounted and was now climbing the slope leading to the command post.

He got rid with insolent ease of the soldiers who had been too far away to hear Mitsunari's order.

The dust cloud that the rider had raised in his run to reach Mitsunari stopped near the first flags planted in the ground. Then the man in armor straightened up to address the General of the Toyotomi.

His lips up in a smile, he showed a row of white and sharp teeth. With his unique blue eye, he glared at Mitsunari. A sharp almost animal glare. From his blue tunic exceeded a long scaly tail that kept hitting the ground with nervousness. It Rolled and twisted like an angry cat's tail.

He pointed at Mitsunari with one hand brandishing three identical swords.

"Hey! Ishida, you and I have a score to settle, **you see**." Masamune called out.

Mitsunari was not impressed by this entry. Neither the half dragon half man appearance with which Masamune presented himself to him. He took a step towards the one who promised to be a good opponent, or at least a good distraction. He accepted his duel, letting his hand slip on the hilt of his Odachi.

"You have little interest for me, fallen dragon, though I accept that you serve me as a warm up." Mitsunari said with disdain.

Without waiting for an answer, Mitsunari immediately split the air like a wind blade falling on Masamune.

This technique was not unknown to the dragon, so it only took a second for Masamune to understand how to counter, none of the quick strike went past his guard. A moment later Masamune had completely blocked all of Mitsunari's attack movements, the silver general's Odachi clutched in a vice between the dragon's claw.

Mitsunari had let himself be taken by surprise, his eyes narrowed when Masamune took advantage of their position to provoke him:

"Fallen, me? **Nah** , I'm just back down to earth. In this regard, I must thank you for opening my eyes to what is really important." Masamune replied.

Mitsunari's hand trembled with the effort to push his sword forward but he managed to redraw from Masamune's clutch. In response, he jumped back to charge at him with new momentum.

His words at least made Mitsunari somehow puzzled. "Date Masamune. I will never understand why Yukimura entrusted his life to a man like you." he said as he blocked Masamune's direct assault.

"Oh, oh, so you remember my name after all?" Masamune simply replied while dealing another blow.

Both warrior exchanged a series of blows. Immediately parred and then straight away responded to. The sounds of their battle echoed those muffled and distant from the battlefield. An aerial attack allowed Masamune to slightly Mitsunari wound cheek but in return he received a cut in his arm and his thigh. He had to admit he was still impressed by Mitsunari's reflexes, not that he was about to compliment him on it.

The fabric of his clothes quickly became black from his blood near the wound, as dark as Mitsunari's eyes on him. As dark as the wild blood lust Masamune felt coming from him. It wasn't the time to joke, they were both seriously into this fight. This duel was in no way a friendly fight in which he could get lost and forget all about the real issues.

"I had intended to let you live to give Ieyasu a chance solve his problem with you. But if you take it like this, I'm afraid I can't allow you to stand up after this." Masamune stated, a bluish aura illuminated his body, the heat of the battle calling in the depths of his dragon soul.

Mitsunari literally whistled through his teeth, his jaw clenching. This name, he refused to hear it. Anyone who forced him to hear that name deserved to die. In a rage, he threw himself on Masamune without thinking, driven by the deaf and blind anger that flowed into his vein like oxygen.

"My problem with this traitor will be resolved only when his head would be planted on a pike!" he shouted as his blows redoubled intensity.

Mitsunari struck at Masamune, but he was gaining in speed second by second, it seemed that accuracy decreased albeit only slightly. But it didn't went unnoticed by Masamune's kin eye. He attempted pierced Masamune's guard on his left side, then his right side usually protected by Kojuuro. Moving as if carried by the winds, Mitsunari gave Masamune a hard time. Mitsunari's blow on his opponent with ferocity.

Masamune was breathing hard, somehow managing to hold him back while he was assailed by gruesome flashbacks of their previous duel.

Was history about to repeat itself?

No, There was no way Masamune lost this time, he couldn't afford it and he wasn't the same arrogant man who let a younger man beat him. Regaining a semblance of concentration, he noticed something. Something that would be the cause of Mitsunari's downfall.

Pushed by his hatred, eaten away by his desire for revenge, Mitsunari made mistakes, so small that Masamune shouldn't have noticed them if Mitsunari's had been in his right mind. Masamune realized that the difference between them wasn't a matter of level. So he waited for the right moment then struck, his discovery leaving a bitter taste in the mouth.

The sudden pain on his left flank did nothing to stop him in his gesture. He felt it in his whole being when one of his swords pierced Mitsunari's shoulder, ripping his flesh.

Then the silence.

Then finally the second during which everyone wandered if what happened was real or a dream came to an end. This second saw the disbelief in Mitsunari's eyes turning into liquid fury. A cold and acid fire that was meant for Masamune only.

In response, Masamune leaned on his sword Mitsunari forcing to put a knee on the dirt. The General gloved hand grasped the dragon claw as he continued to pour all his resentment on Masamune.

The injury was nothing, it was the idea that it could impedes his quest for revenge that drove him crazy. And all because of that man. If he could get up he would kill him whit his bare hand, he would tear his head apart from his body, he would destroy him.

The sound of both men jerky breathing seemed like a macabre rhythm, a song of death.

Masamune didn't feel like smiling after his victory. He sheathed the swords he was previously holding in his hand. Now that his hand was free, he covered the gaping gashes that stretched on his side, letting too much of his precious vital liquid fall on the ground. He had been too reckless.

"Maybe ..." he began, still out of breath from their brutal exchange. "That if you had someone to protect rather than someone to kill, you wouldn't be here." Masamune finally flashed a triumphant smile.

He did nothing more. The findings that this powerful opponent, who almost snatched everything away from him once, everything that made the happiness of his life, had never had anything comparable in his dissuaded him to dealt the fatal blow.

He pitied Mitsunari. Somehow, he now understood why Ieyasu wanted to save him this much. Perhaps, he thought vaguely, that it was the goodness of Yukimura's soul that had pushed him to do the same.

The sword was abruptly removed from Mitsunari's shoulder, snatching a silent cry of pain he stifled, refusing to let this is abject dragon see him defeated, refusing that he had the upper hand on him. He would regret not having killed him while he had the opportunity.

The guards who had, according their lords orders, merely observed decided to disobey and came together between Masamune and Mitsunari. Protecting their Lord with their lives.

Masamune smirked after witnessing that, perhaps Ieyasu was right and everything wasn't lost. With a dismissive gesture, he turned his back on Mitsunari, casually placing his remaining weapons in their sheath.

"I've changed my mind, I leave you to Ieyasu. There is no honor in defeating a man consumed by hate and resentment. **Not even for sport**."

His gaze returned to the battlefield. There were his men where fighting for him, for them, for the future of Oshu.

One soldier was busy tending to Mitsunari's wound, it was less deep that it seemed at first. Mitsunari drank Masamune's every word as if they were poison, grinding his teeth. His Odachi trembled under the pressure of his hand. His fury was so strong that he forgot almost all sense of honor. He struggled against the desire to pierce the dragon while he turned his back and was disarmed.

Who do he thought he was? What right had he to give him lessons he had no use of?

A shriek, a horrible and inhuman cry rang through Sekigahara. A monstrous echo reverberating in the hills and forcing every man present to hold their ear in pain.

The sky. Mitsunari looked up immediately.

All eyes fixed on the battle so far turned to the solar star while an instinctive fear, primary and wild crept into their vein.

The sun was slowly disappearing.

The moon was engulfing the sun, plunging the world into a creeping cold darkness. A deathly silence reigned, the time seemed to stop as even the wind shut.

Then one after another Mitsunari's guards started to yell and scream, their agony and dread filtering through the darkness. Those who didn't cry knelt to the ground, praying the gods to spare them of this scourge.

Masamune watched this phenomenon with some concern. His dragon's blood had frozen in an instant and a trouble like he had never felt seized him.

" **Shit**. I think we can definitely forget about the plan."

TBC

I should say, hum sorry this chapter is this late.

But I intent to fight the writer block that's been plaguing me with all I have. Still, all of everyone support help me a great deal, thank you.

Thank you for reading too.


	31. Party 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Dragon Tales Book Two**   
  


 

 

**Part 31**

 

He was close to his goal. Finally. Nothing more than wood walls stood between him and Tokugawa Ieyasu.  
  
 Western forces outnumbered the Western, Toyotomi spectrum having gathered more people than Yukimura had thought. That was probably why he no felt so alone on top of this hill, looking for a way to break the fortress walls. This time there was no Masamune to help him get inside.

  
Yukimura could still hear sound of the fierce battle he had left behind. Yet it appeared to him as nothing more than faint echoes, and it looked much like the voice calling him when he had been trapped under the ice after falling in the river. This could only be a sign that his will was weakening, Yukimura knew it. But what could he about it other than holding himself up? Hold until having Ieyasu kneeling before him and making him promise freedom for Kai people... bringing back honors for the soldiers.

  
The devil promised he would leave him free to achieve his goal and restore his lord violated honor, and Kai's, but Yukimura was wiser than to trust the words of creature lacking physical body whose sole purpose was to find a way to bend him to his will.

  
They ere both played a fool's game it seemed.

 

It was as if he could feel him inside at this moment, gnawing at his heart and soul piece by piece, possessing his body cell after cell. As long as Yukimura could still feel the weight of his spear in his hands, as long as his eyes could see what was presented to him, Yukimura wanted to move forward.

The last obstacle between him and Ieyasu fort was nothing more than a closed door, nothing that could resist Yukimura's strength .

  
Yet, impossible for Yukimura to take just one more step. Something was stopping him, a dreading feeling, a sensation, a deep impression that something was wrong.

  
Moving forward? Moving Backward? Wait? What to do?

  
His mind was too disturbed, too tangled for him to determine whether it was coming from him or from the beast that was supposed to sleep inside him. He could never hope to defeat an opponent such as Ieyasu in this state, he had to pull himself together

 

Understand. Concentrate. For victory.

 

  
Yukimura closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on his objective and obscuring everything else. He took a deep breath of fresh air. It was now or never.

"Hey! Don't move, stay were you are!"

  
The urgency in the voice calling after Yukimura forced him to turn.

  
"Motochika?" He called back, not understanding why the pirate had left his post to join him.

 

Yukimura's eyes widened when he realized the obvious reason which could push the other to come seek him.

  
"Did Ieyasu's force breach the lines of defenses? I have failed in my duty ! I left Mitsunari alone! His the commanding fort secured ? I'm an idiot! I never learns anything, now I redo the same mistakes! Raahhh is no doubt it what this ominous feeling preventing me from going further. Rooouuaahh. " Yukimura exclaimed, filling the air with gestures and nearly screamed words.

 

Motochika couldn't come up with any reply, Yukimura kept speaking rapidly and gesturing as he complained about his failure.

 

Yukimura was pumped up. Why wasn't he able to find this energy in him just mere minute ago ?

  
He continued to grumble, taking his head in his hands and started to grab fistful of his hair.

  
Motochika seemed blown by his sudden outburst. He could finally react when Yukimura calmed down as suddenly, showing a determined expression. Then, he stammered that it was perhaps not too late and grabbed his spear like he was about to make a dash back toward the western army stronghold.

 

Motochika decided it was the right moment to interrupt him. If he waited one second more to speak he was certain Yukimura would be unstoppable.

  
However, he had to be careful in choosing his words. It was clearly not his master Aisu he had in front of him. But it also explained why the man before him had been walking right into a magical trap. What Hyo, while inhabiting Motochika's body, couldn't understand was why Aisu hadn't taken control of his host when the Orochi were this close to the moment they had waited for so long.

 

Annoyed, Hyo rolled his eyes and sighed. Then, he went straight to the point, "Do you often rushes headlong into traps set so obviously?"

 

He knew that this Yukimura couldn't feel the magic in the air, nevertheless the whole area smelled fishy for him.

  
Yukimura frown perfectly expressed what he thought of Motochika's words. He turned an accusation glare towards the pirate, his lower lip slightly curled in discontent.

  
"You who are a close friend of Ieyasu-dono should not dare to accuse him of such felony. More than anyone else you should know that he is a man of honor who doesn't lower himself to-"

  
Hyo couldn't believe his ears, well Motochika's ears. This guy was lecturing him on what he should know or not? Aisu's host was not only stupid, he was naive to a fault. It was a wonder how he had survived as long as he had in this warring era. Was it the strength Aisu was talking about when he said he struggled to take over the young man's body. This strength of conviction?

Oh wall, this didn't mattered anyway... Yukimura couldn't avoid his fate now.

  
"Do you really believe what you are saying?"

 

Motochika preferred to interrupt him again before Yukimura draws attention toward them with his outburst.

  
"Have you encountered any difficulties going this far behind enemies lines? Look we are practically at their doors and no one, not even a courageous guard to stop you ? Couldn't they be more obvious? Think about it. Ieyasu know that you really want to fight him, he knew you would try to reach him first. Why would he bother to come to you while you are doing all the work for him, huh? "

  
"I've already defeated much of the guards, and the others are busy keeping the front-line." Yukimura said, puffing his chest as if trying to convince himself.

  
He refused to look behind his shoulder. Yukimura refused to see how many had fallen trying to keep him from climbing that hill. Still, his eyes quickly darted around.

  
Would more guards out there been necessary?

  
Motochika had noticed that he had planted doubt in the other mind. The way he had quickly glanced around to verify Motochika's saying betrayed him.

  
"Would Ieyasu-dono be prepared to give up on his honor ... to go against everything Oyakata-sama tried to teach him, just to insure his victory?" Motochika heard Yukimura mutter to himself.

 

Motochika didn't doubt he wasn't meant to hear that part, yet he caught every inflection in Yukimura's tone A smirk flashed on his lips when he noticed the hint of anger Yukimura let out. If he could make the younger man lose his temper then then it could give his master Aisu a window gain control over him. So, he insisted.

  
"Didn't he betray Toyotomi, the man who took him under his wing? Didn't he leave all those who believed in him behind? I thought I knew what kind of man he was before. But this traitor isn't my friend." Motochika asserted, putting his hand on Yukimura's shoulder for emphasis.

 

The leather of Yukimura's gloves squeaked when he gripped his spears tightly, his eyes fell on their blades still stained with the blood of his enemies.

How far Ieyasu wanted to goto prove to everyone that his fight was the rightful one? Was all this bloodshed truly necessary? But even more than to asking himself these questions, Yukimura was angry, disappointed that he could have acted exactly as Ieyasu had planned.

 

No. It was a fact. Yukimura had been fooled.

  
Once again it reminded him of his weakness and inability to be up to his Lord's hope. Yukimura now understood more than ever what Mitsunari was going through. He, who wanted to confront Ieyasu more than anyone in this wold had tried to wait for the right moment, while Yukimura had simply done has he pleased. What was the point ? Yukimura purpose in allying with Mitsunari was to compensate for his incompetency in the first place. He should have held his ground.

 

But it was to late now. The wrong had been done.

A minute before thinking this, Yukimura was about to hasten to return to near Mitsunari's side, but now he didn't know what was the right thing to do, and what if Ieyasu had foreseen that too? He was so far behind the enemy lines, could he even go back?

 

What would Date Masamune do in his position ?

  
Usually, Yukimura's mind was sharp in battle and he certainly would have found solution, anything other than stand there has to wonder what his rival would have done instead.

  
No. Yukimura shook his head, there was no time to ask himself such trivial questions.  
Yukimura knew how he and Masamune were different in their approach when considering battle ground... and Masamune could always count on his right eye, while Yukimura had pushed everyone away. Yukimura was the sole responsible of his problem.

  
Now was the time to act on his own and not rely on others.

  
It was time to grow up.

 

Yet, Yukimura couldn't reach his will. It was as if his blood, his hot and usually scalding blood had grown cold. What should have felt like a river of lava in him like it always had been in the middle of battle was as frozen as Oshuu's lakes in winter.

  
Something heavy weighed in the atmosphere in addition to the shadow of death lingering... and Yukimura sensed it so hard that everything else was blurred. His tiredness was starting to take a toll on him. I felt like all of his strength had been sucked out. And it wasn't only due to his persistent headaches.

  
Motochika could only observe as Yukimura fought within himself to seek answers. Even so, as Hyo was waiting for his master to emerge at any second now, he saw only doubt and uncertainty in the young tiger eyes.

  
It worried him, but he would have known if the power struggle between the two souls in this body had had Yukimura for winner.

 

The sounds of the battlefield were nearing back to them, indicating that they soon would be surrounded by more soldiers if they stood there. Motochika decided he had no time to wait for his master anymore.

  
He forcefully grabbed Yukimura's forearm, making him wince in surprise.

  
"Motochika-dono!"he said, pulled out of his musing by the sudden physical contact.

  
Yukimura's immediate reaction was to try and remove his arm from Motochika's grasp. His only achievement was to increase the pressure on his member while Motochika, out of patience, reinforced his grip. He leered at Yukimura.

 

"Stop stalling, we have no more time. Let me guide you, the others are waiting." Motochika said, coldly.

  
Although surprised by the other sudden change of attitude, Yukimura couldn't find the will to protest. He reluctantly let himself be led around, shuffling and bowing his head. It wasn't as if he was going o let Motochika do as he pleased with him without further explanation. Yet, Yukimura tried to work his mouth, but no sound came out, just the sound of his teeth hitting while his jaws opened and closed repeatedly.

  
"Where are we going...?" he managed to iterate in one breath.

  
Motochika glanced at him over his shoulder, continuing to lead Yukimura with wide steps that kept bringing them further and further away from the battle front. Hyo saw Yukimura's unusual lack of words as a small victory, he didn't know if it came from his host or from himself but seeing the other young man unable to form coherent phrase seemed to be something so unusual that he felt proud it was because of him.

 

After several seconds that went on forever, Motochika raised his hand, pointing to a point overlooking Sekigahara. It was hill too small to house troops, but still high enough to be a good vantage point.

  
"Up there." he finally answered.

  
Yukimura's eyes rested on the completely bare hill. Then his head fell back slightly, his eyes turning away like he refused to see their destination. Yukimura started to be more cooperative, putting less resistance in his legs while fallowing Motochika.

 

Why was the pirate doing this? Why was he so adamant on taking them toward that hill? Why the rush? Yukimura minds was a whirlwind of interrogation once and again, but like everything else, thinking about it reinforced to fog that was slowly gaining his minds.

  
The ringing in his ears eventually stifled the sounds of the distant battle. He still could feel Motochika continuing to talk to him, the vibrations of his voice echoing trough the hand holding arm in a vice grip.

  
While his senses extinguished one by one as he faced his uselessness, Yukimura had the sensation that someone stroked his long hair. It was a gesture that was meant to be reassuring, no tenderness, nor the sweetness that should accompany such a gesture was present. He felt like he was a house dog being petted by a passing stranger.

 

And the voice that accompanied this feeling resonated in him, filling the emptiness of his heart left by the extinction of his flame.

  
_"Do not let yourself languish, my poor little idiot. I'm disappointed too that you weren't able to take care of the Omnyoji. Well, looks like we both will have to rely on my fellows"_ the voice sighed bleakly.

  
"No." Yukimura protested inwardly, "I don't want to depend on anyone anymore."

  
" _You're not strong enough right now, you can't do anything against him_." he voice replied , cajoling him. " _Stop being afraid of me. You can rest on me, I will defeat him in your name. You know that we want the same thing in the end. I am you, right? Allow me to lend you my strength_. " Yukimura could almost hear the smile behind the intonation, but the sincerity of the promise felt right.

 

It was tempting.

  
Yukimura shook his head to clear his mind, he knew he shouldn't listen to that voice, he shouldn't let himself be tempted by the words which still echoed in his head.

Yet it was so tempting. It would be so easy to give up, to just go to sleep and he felt so tired.

 

Oyakata-sama was no longer here to guide him. He had betrayed Sasuke's trust of Sasuke and had hurt him, probably ruined their friendship at the same time. He hadn't a friend good enough to Mitsunari and had rushed right into an enemy trap. And above everything else he did wrong... If they both did survived this, Yukimura knew he wouldn't be allowed to ever see Masamune again, only from afar. He would have to bear seeing him happy with his wife's at his arm and endure a life without his rival because Yukimura was certain, or rather he knew he would resent Masamune for breaking their promise. Even if he still claimed the contrary, it was obvious that Masamune wouldn't be able to be the one to end Yukimura's life.

The oath they now shared had revealed the truth to Yukimura.

  
" _Go to sleep, and forget your pain. I will grant your wish. I know who you want, I will ensure he will be yours and yours only_. _No wife, no Kojuuro, nothing between the two of you_." the hint of desire in the voice when it spoke of his deepest wish made Yukimura's heart skip a beat.

  
It was true. Yukimura didn't felt any shame in accepting this now. Owning Masamune. Just him. Having to share him whit nothing in the world. Holding him all for himself in their own world. What could he give to have this sinful wish came true ?

 

However this epiphany gave light to another realization. It was clearer as daylight... Yukimura know how he could force Masamune to keep his promise.

 

It was cruel and dangerous, yet he was willing to take the risk. In the end Masamune would kill him.

  
"Motochika?" He called.

  
The other paused, alerted by the fact that Yukimura finally spoke directly to him after being silent for several minutes. He raised an eyebrow, turning an expectant look toward the young tiger.

  
"I do not deserve forgiveness, but I can't fight anymore. Tell Masamune I'm waiting for him." he explained.

  
Motochika blinked in confusion while wobbly smile distorted Yukimura's features. His eyelids slowly glided to cover his hazy eyes. Every muscles in Yukimura's legs faltered at the same time and he suddenly fell.

 

Motochika barely had time to catch him, preventing him to fall face first in the ground.

  
A laborious breath was expelled from Yukimura's lungs while he caught his breath against Motochika's biceps. He trembled slightly like he was traversed by a sudden electric current.

  
"Hey? 're you hurt? You're not allowed to kick the bucket." Motochika exclaimed.

 

Yukimura's shaking hand let go of the spears he had until then clutched as if his life depended on them. Yukimura's hand went up to cover his face and he sighed wearily again.

  
"This little bastard ..." he said in a tired voice, having taken a strong accent. "He nearly tired me out."

  
Motochika's lips twitched into a grin that revealed some one of his teeth as he helped Yukimura recover.

  
"Hey, wanting to play is one thing but this game came with high chance of death. Welcome back to this world master."

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Tsuruhime refused to open her eyes. She couldn't feel the ground under her feet and the wind whipped at her cheeks. However, she wasn't afraid because she could feel a gentle, comforting warmth emanating from the chest against which she was huddled. She knew of the strong arm that held her firmly and they won't let her go.

  
The girl had already experienced this. Her heart was beating too hard for her to properly rejoice that her twilight ninja came to her rescue again. This didn't prevent her to further nestle against him, trying to feel and bask in her ninja's scent.

  
Tsuruhime remembered trying to go follow the pirate, her aching body remaining her it was just after she suffered a strong attack from him. She had acted instinctively while Magoichi was busy, she had been the only one that could follow Motochika and she wasn't about to let him go.

  
By the time she realized what she was doing, Tsuruhime had already left the ground and was clutching his bow against her for dear life.

  
She still wasn't fully understanding the situation when her feet went back to the feel the earth while the ninja's warmth was taken away from her. She took a sharp breath, acquainted with the fact she had forgotten to breathe until then.

  
"Fuuma? Tsuruhime?" asked a nearby voice.

 

Tsuruhime blinked, finally opening her tightly clenched eyelids. There was like a long moment of hesitation during which she began to blithely detailing Fuuma's face, looking at him insistently as it was the first time she had the opportunity to observe him from this close.

  
It was just here, right in front of her. Just as beautiful as he was in her memories, or better yet she wasn't certain. Black clothes as the night sticking to his skin and revealing his muscular body under, the color broken by broad white stripes at the seams. The armor on his shoulders and on his belt was made of elegant golden patterns as well as the helmet which hid half his face and from which exceeded a turf of hair as red as the setting sun. The visible half of his face was marred by three red lines, one tracing a furrow on his lower lip to the bottom of his chin and the other two siding high cheekbone.

  
Tsuruhime would have offered all the gold in the world just for him to take of his helmet and let her see the rest of his face.

  
"M-my twilight ninja." She breathed out, her bow still held tightly against her as an unconscious barrier between them. "You've came to save me."

  
A light laugh reminded her that there was indeed a third person with them, but she didn't care in the least.

  
"The famous Kotaro Fuuma rescuing a damsel in distress?" the third voice went on, sounding genuinely amused.

 

Tsuruhime ignored it, something told her that if she didn't acted now, she would have regret for the rest of her days. Everything about Kotaro with marvelous in Tsuruhime's eyes. She took her courage in both her hands and rushed. She dropped her bow and opened her arms wide to welcome her savior, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

  
What was her surprise when her hug closed on nothingness, the disappointment already gripping her heart when she found nothing but a jet black feather between her fingers. Still, she didn't allow such negative filling invade her because she could feel the presence of her ninja behind her. So, Tsuruhime turned quickly toward him, wanting to confront him on his disappearance.

  
Fuuma had reappeared behind the third person with them, no doubt to silently remind Tsuruhime he had brought her here with a purpose.

  
Ieyasu stood between them, absentmindedly rubbing his neck when he spoke up under Tsuruhime harsh gaze. "Oh, don't blame him princess, he is a shy guy. I think." he said to defend Fuuma.

  
The girl didn't answer, her eyes widened when the mere sight of Ieyasu was enough to remind her of the true urgency of the situation. She almost slapped herself because she nearly had forgotten that she was on a battlefield. The woman who stood between Magoichi and Motochika... the pirate insistence on wanting to know Yukimura's whereabouts... Taking a deep breath again, she shook her head, thinking she wouldn't let death be the sole winner here.

 

Ieyasu looked at her with worried eyes while his smile faded, remaining her that she wasn't alone in this fight.

 

"Ah." She started, searching for words before realizing that there was no sweeter way to announce what she was about to, "Chosokabe and Sanada are not the only Orochi here." she said gravely. "I-I couldn't stop Motochika ... and he-it seemed, he wasn't himself and it looked like he had seen through the plan."

  
She noticed Ieyasu had approached only by the time he had put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently to support Tsuruhime. Yet Tsuruhime never would have believed that the expression he showed her would have been possible coming from a human being. Inf fact, Ieyasu kept smiling at her but it was as if his eyes had gone out in darkness.

  
How was it possible for Ieyasu to look at both once so hopeful and burdened by anguish?

  
Tsuruhime couldn't even find a start of an answer to that.

  
"I think, we were already too late for the plan anyway, it won't be of no help now." Ieyasu announced.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Standing on top of the small hill allowed Yukimura eyes, well, permitted for Aisu to have a clear view of the battlefield were both eastern and western army were still clashing.

  
Since how long had they started to fight, one, two hours? How many men had fallen? How much blood did they need yet? The madness of men ... even if it was something rather...interesting in the absence of more appropriate words, after thousand years of seeing men killing each others for a reason or for another, seeing them destroy everything around them, and caring only about how much they might benefited from it ... Aisu was bored of it.

  
And it was the Orochi that was said to be a beast of chaos and destruction? So be it, after all, a revival should start by destruction.

  
If some humans may survive they could only accept to be guided to this new era.

 

When he and Hyo had arrived on the hill top, Kasai and Kega were already waiting there, and since then a contemplative silence had settled between them. The Orochi was incomplete still, so Aisu wouldn't wastes his saliva speaking to them yet.

  
He just hoped Kaede will be here soon, otherwise they would have to let her behind and it meant losing more strength again.

  
Both brothers seemed to have had their fare share of fighting before settling on the hill top. The young host of Kasai had that look of contentment on his face. The weapons in each his hand weren't something lethal, it was just an old piece of galley oar and a wooden training sword, yet they were stained with blood. The boy's skin even, it was covered with caked and dried blood, demonstrating how much his strike must have been violent and hard.

  
Kega on the other hand had two strange looking huge swords that, unlike his brother's weapon, didn't show any sign of having been used. However, the dust in his beard and on his clothes, the way he stood with his back slightly bended because of tiredness were indication that Aisu couldn't misunderstood.  
  
Ah, if only Mitsunari knew what Aisu's men had done for him.

  
A few minutes passed by, and then Aisu ceased to observe the battle, feeling Hyo gaze burning hole in his back.

  
"Why are you staring at me?" He deadpanned.

  
The sudden rupturing of the silence brought the whole group's attention to him. Motochika's eye twitched when he realized that Yukimura had spoken to him. Provided it didn't stop him from staring, looking at the other man from head to toes. The scowl that then flashed on the face of Aisu 's host reminded him that he had indeed been asked something that required an answer.

  
"Your mark... the one the others wear hare covering their body and remains still but you... yours is agitated. You look like a chipped vase which once repaired show a crack at a new place. " Hyo made his musing known.

  
Aisu never told them how Orochi's, or demon's mark more generally, worked. Only that it was due to the reaction of a possessed body. Being able to see this kind of invisible thing kept troubling Hyo. The slow movement on Yukimura's skin was mesmerizing him.

 

"Hmm." Aisu looked at his hand, Yukimura's hand in a thoughtful manner. "My host is sleeping deep inside me, it shouldn't be moving."

  
He wasn't going to discus with his men. Sharing his distress was useless. How could he tell them that his whole soul was stirred by the idea that the Orochi was likely to fail after all the things they went through.

Allowing Yukimura to dispose of the Omnyoji was a wrong move on his side. Yet, Aisu refused to admit that he had underestimated those humans. They actually had grown in strength and intellect while he slept for centuries. They made progress in becoming those destructive being he knew they would become and they were destructive enough to destroy them now.

  
Somehow, the Omnyoji excuse for a plan had been to easy to read, and Aisu had no doubt those swindler weren't about to let him act has he pleased. And there was always this strange tugging he kept feeling coming from Mitsunari's commanding camp.

  
"Kaede." Kega's booming voice echoed with this single word. The tall man raised his arm to designate the woman which was laboriously climbing the last meters to reach the men.

  
She was injured, leaning painfully on her naginata to advance. A bloody wound on her thigh seemed to have been hastily bandaged. The original color of the fabric she used to stop the flow was unidentifiable from how much it was soaked. One of her shoulders was dislocated, her arm resting uselessly at her side. Kaede also wore bruises over most visible part of her body and other minor injuries but she seemed to have lost enough blood to make Aisu cringe.

  
It only confirmed his suspicions. There were humans in this era able to do this much damage to an Orochi.

  
"How could you let an human get to you that way?" he growled, feeling unknown anger rise in him.

  
If he had been in his previous envelope, Aisu knew he would have been has he usually was, a calm and collected dragon. Yet, now more than ever he couldn't control Yukimura's body influence and poured his rage at Kaede. The truth was that this time he would have liked not to have been right, he was more angry against himself because the woman injuries could have been prevented granted he hadn't show such arrogance.

  
"Tch," Kaede replied. "The woman I fought must have had a strong will to live. She struggled uselessly until I left her lifeless body on the ground." She announced, showing her pride and trying to look had dignified as possible despite her condition.

  
A sharp pain burned Motochika's chest when he heard those words. Hyo frowned at his hand while he placed it over his heart and groaned. There was no way he would let his host wake up in such a moment. Hyo knew this man was also gifted with this strong will Kaede was talking about. Yet, Hyo felt wary, he had crushed Motochika for a while now and his soul shouldn't have had the strength to react like that.

 

"No. Do you understand anything at all?" Aisu interjected, his tone threatening.

  
He walked in a circle around them like a predator folding down its prey as Kasai moved away from his brother side to come help Kaede fix her shoulder. She winced as the join popped back into place.

  
"How could we understand what happen in that hard head of yours? You never tell us anything of your goal, we don't even know were to start understanding things." The younger man snapped, accusing his master.

  
Eyes, ranging from surprised to concerned turned toward a flushed Kasai, he seemed angry, but his took a step back, showing he was already regretting his outburst. Kega stepped forward, his instinct telling him to protect his brother but soon changed his mind. It was impossible to protect someone who had defied Aisu.

An intense coldness spread around them like a deadly mist, breathing became difficult as the oxygen content in the air reduced. Hyo shivered, from dread or from the cold no one could be sure, still it gave him goose bumps on his uncovered arms.

  
Kasai was frozen in place, his defiant expression was soon distorted as pain shot through him and yet he still held Aisu's gaze.

 

Yukimura's hazel eyes had taken a icy blue hue as they bored into Kasai dark eyes. Yukimura's emotionless face was much more agonizing than if he had openly displayed anger or even disappointment. He raised his hand in front of the bold boy's face, palm facing the sky and finally he closed them in a fist making a gesture like he was crushing what could have been inside.   
  
Kasai's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. He fell down on one knee. Struggling with uneven breathing, he didn't dare to raise his head to continue challenge his master.

  
Some long seconds elapsed while the atmosphere around them gradually regained a normal temperature.

  
"You know, if I had been complete, your frozen heart would have exploded."

  
The coldness and contempt that was usually Aisu had crept into his voice. He went back at pacing around them, muttering inaudible things and hissing between his teeth like a snake sensing danger.

 

Hyo hesitated a long time before asking his question.

  
"W-what do you mean? You think it's still too early to act? Should we wait to have better control over our host, to be stronger?" Hyo asked, closing his eye as the frantic manner in which Aisu moved made him nauseous.

 

Their master wasn't one to be won by his emotions, and even if it was just the opposite for his host, seeing him this agitated was confusing them. It gave them a bad feeling about the whole ordeal.

  
"Useless! We have been weakened, we should already have most of our former strengths back, and our hosts still resist our control. We can't be complete, it the only answer. Those human found a way to separate our powers from us." Aisu couldn't find another explanation.

  
The other Orochi's members exchanged looks. Hyo and Kaede and even touched their aching hearts again. Aisu was right, they were too far from what they should have been.

  
Aisu reached inside in to find Yukimura's presence. He was sound asleep, there were no mistaking. So why does he felt like his control wavered at times? What if... could it be an effect or rather because of the ritual he intended to start ?

 

The more minutes passed more Aisu realized he had been foolish since the beginning. Everything became more clear as the sky darkened.

  
Matsunaga had always displayed far too much confidence in them, and the man seemed to know more than he let on. However at no time he had seemed to fear the result of his action, he obviously knew about their missing pieces ...and that's why he gave him the pearl.

  
From the beginning, this man was pulling the string and since the beginning Aisu never had no choice left but the on the man had chosen for him.

It was this finding that made him mad. He was meant to be the instrument of his clan downfall. Because Aisu would to everything as long as it mean taking revenge over Susanoo descendant.

 

Even if it mean sacrificing all the things important to him.

  
"Would you be willing to offer me your life?"

  
His ice blue eyes turned toward the darkening sky, his smile growing as the moon slowly spread its darkness over the sun.

 

He wouldn't have any regrets.

 

His mens answers went unheard to him. The choice had been made. Matsunaga Hisahide made sure of that.

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phiou, it was very laborious to finish this chapter. The French version took me month to write because I couldn't manage more than on page per weak, and just when I was about to finish the translation I caught the worst case of flu of my life. 
> 
> My meds make me slightly dizzy so I apologize if there are more mistakes than usual.
> 
> So sorry for the delay. And thank you for reading and reviewing, it really kept me alive in the harder times


	32. Party 32

**  
Dragon Tales Book Two**   
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Part 32**

 

 

 

Basically, the plan was meant to be very simple. Simple enough that any enemy could easily see through it, but it was also complex enough that this simple part would only be the iceberg submerged part .

  
This simplicity necessited for each to play the role assigned to them. The point was to somehow make sure that Yukimura and Motochika would quickly enter the fort where Ieyasu was, the young lord using his lack of involvement in the battle outside as bait. Then it would have been simple to make both possessed men walk on the wide circle of impregnated salt which had been traced around Ieyasu. That would be the moment were Ieyasu could start the exorcism, hoping that the mix of various chants he had came up to, after consulting multiple scrolls on Onmyoji kept by his family, would have the desired effect.

  
The plan was also to be complex enough that any possible scenario concerning the reactions of the protagonists had been contemplated. Fortunately they had a good strategist at their side. One who knew the concerned men quite well. Well, the plan worked only including Motochika and Yukimura personality anyway... nobody really wanted to foresee that they could have been fully possessed by demons at that time.

 

The plan actually was not just a simple idea, but included a multitude of branches. Each pawns movements had been predetermined like they were on a chessboard. Even so, it was impossible to predict how everything would go.

  
The report that Tsuruhime gave to Ieyasu buried this basic plan in his mind. It would be a miscalculation to believe that he would be a sufficient lure now.

  
It was high time to start with the plan B.

  
Ieyasu made sure not to think now about the consequences of this background plan and his eyes turned toward the closed front door. Raising his fist he looked at his palm and fingers with determination.  
  
"I'm sorry Mitsunari, I'll make you wait some more." he said, while forcing his voice not to waver.  
  
The More the battle extended in time the more Ieyasu had hard time silencing the little voice in his head telling him that all this could have happened differently. But for him to add yet another betrayal, another disappointment in what he owed Mitsunari, no longer mattered.

  
He could feel Tsuruhime sorry look on his back. He didn't need anyone to inspire pity or even compassion. Ieyasu needed for everyone to believes in him, for all he had done wasn't in vain.

 

His fist clenched suddenly and Ieyasu rolled his shoulders to warm up.

  
Tsuruhime jumped slightly, her fingers sliding her bow string because of her apprehension. Somehow she felt that the 'real' fight was about to begin.

  
Troubled by her own thoughts, she had almost forgotten Kotaro presence, and it was speechless, horrified by the very idea that she neglected the time that was given to her with her twilight ninja that Tsuruhime watched Ieyasu walking towards him.

  
However recomposed herself quick enough. She struck her cheeks vigorously to clear her head, and she let out a frustrated growl. It wasn't the time to daydream. In any case her twilight ninja was to be her priority.

  
Ieyasu seemed to delve into the inside of his jacket before coming with three pieces of folded papers he handed to the ninja.

  
Kotaro just stood still, arms crossed over his chest.

  
"These messages are for Tadakatsu, Keiji and Magoichi. Can I trust you to deliver them? Your speed and efficiency are well renowned and knew no equal here." He asserted, not forgetting to add a appreciative smile hoping to convince a ninja who wasn't even under his orders.

 

For a second Tsuruhime almost melted when she swore that Kotaro had cast a glance at her, but it was very brief and he accepted Ieyasu messages with a nod. The next second, he was gone leaving behind a few black feathers falling slowly to the ground.

  
"The one-eyed Dragon surely know what he had to do now," Ieyasu continued as he turned back to Tsuruhime. "Princess, I'd like you to go help Keiji. He has the mission of to keeping the western flank and so far it is the safest. I fear that my presence at your side would put you in danger, moreover your men will be of great help for him to hold the enemy line." he told her with a solemn air.

  
Tsuruhime frowned, feeling somewhat upset at being sidelined. It was obvious she would have liked to accompany Ieyasu even though she didn't know of the young man intentions for now. Unsure, she glanced at Kotaro again. Her beloved didn't fly her over to Ieyasu for nothing, wasn't it a sign from destiny ?

 

Plunging his brown eyes in her, Ieyasu leaned toward Tsuruhime. The young Miko couldn't hold a slight gasp, surprised to find him so close.

 

"Go with Keiji, please. Even this place isn't safe anymore." he insisted very gently, and he let out a chiming laugh behind his closed lips before adding, "I'm under the impression that our ninja friend would be angry at me if something were to happen to you."

  
These were the words that finally convinced Tsuruhime. Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed with resignation. Still she made a point to sound disapproving when she added:

"That's fine. But do not expect me to stay safe if I see you do something rash!" She snapped.  
  
Ieyasu chuckled again, he refrained his urge to ruffle Tsuruhime hair. The girl willingness and enthusiasm were very different from what he was used to. Very different from those of someone like Yukimura. It was refreshing, if he was to associate a word.

  
"I promise I won't do anything rash." he replied, still smiling.

 

Tsuruhime and Ieyasu exchanged a silent look. The time for both to realizes that it wasn't necessary to say more, while their last concern reached the other.

  
With a final nod, Ieyasu turned his back to the girl, taking a a firm stride toward the front door.

 

Tsuruhime knew he wouldn't turn over. For a minute, she was able to do nothing but watch as he walked on the battlefield, an escort of soldiers rushing after him.

 

The sun had hit the plain increasingly strongly in the hours after the fog lifted, however, when the gates of the fort opened in front of Ieyasu, Tsuruhime swore that the sun's radiation intensified on Sekigahara. At that time she would have wished that the visions she had of the future were something she can control at will because there was nothing worse than feeling this powerless against the bad feeling that surged in her.

  
Ieyasu knew he had committed to a difficult and painful way, but as soon as he had taken the first step on it, he was prepared to the many sacrifice he knew would follow.

  
Yet, even after breaking Mitsunari like he did he hadn't given up his heart and nothing could have prepared him for what he felt when he saw the state of the battlefield.

 

The fort where he had been was far from the center of the plain and the men waiting around him were still brave and ready to fight. But his eyes could no longer be diverted from the carnage that took place in the center of the plain.

  
When the rapid construction of the Eastern camp began, it was still a nice place, all of green grass and wild flowers. But now, even here, at hundred meters of the main battle, Ieyasu could see how nothing was left but mushed soil and red mud. Everything that was alive there was now crushed, a cruel metaphor to all the men's lives that had been lost for his dream.

  
Both side seemed to have reached a sort of truce, the two armies were gathered on each side, far from each other. Ieyasu could see some sort of commandant instruct their respective army to resume battle formation, both army moving like one man from his point of view. The truce was only temporary, once the ranks were reformed the battle would resume with renewed vigor. As long as there would be men alive this battle would know no end.

  
This slight retreat behind their respective line only allowed to see more clearly what was left behind in the center between both army. Besides the red mud, broken body were scattered, maybe per hundred of them, but Ieyasu refrained to look longer just to make sure how much they were. Their banner trampled as if their pride, the clan affiliation didn't mean anything for them. Well, it could be true after all, everyone was equal in death.

  
It was a difficult vision, even for someone as mentally prepared as Ieyasu. He had fought many battle before this one, and for a second, he wondered if he really was better than a bloodthirsty tyrant like Nobunaga, like the one he had believed Hideyoshi had became.

Still, Ieyasu remained driven by an idea, like a light banishing the darkness has they tried to take over him. His hope kept getting stronger and stronger, and Ieyasu hid his dismay behind a new smile, so the others who fought alongside him would knows how proud he was. His guilt to the families of those who no longer breathed was to be stifled. These men should be proud to be those who will put an end to the war.

  
The medical tent had been placed in safety near the fort. And soon a low murmur spread among the many wounded men who flocked around their lord. These men, some mutilated forever cheered his venue to the main battlefield. The joy to see him giving them second wind.

  
So Ieyasu continued to smile for them. Because he was happy to inspire them too. It was his turn to show them that they hadn't suffered for nothing.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

"Would you be willing to offer me your life?"

 

More than the abnormal behavior of their master, members of the Orochi couldn't comprehend why he asked them that just now. Murmurs passed between them, each looking back at Aisu, hoping he deepened his thought. But he kept observing them, arms dangling against his body and dropped shoulders, a strange gleam in his eyes turned blue and a smile that he had never turned against them.

  
From the corner of his eye, Kaede saw Kasai rise, hands clutching his wooden weapons. She knew it was for her to intervene before any male member of their group act according to their instinct.

  
"Aisu? Why this? We already died for you once confronting Susanoo. Why would it be different this time ?" Kaede asked, looking for a way to calm this abnormal tension between them.

  
She had taken on a reassuring tone as if to smoother Aisu in particular, to bring him back to them regardless of where his mind had obviously decided to take him.

  
If there was something that the Orochi feared outside the Gods this was their master. Sometime he could become as unpredictable as he was at that moment. However he had never hurt their family, and she knew that he would never have touched one of them if he wasn't for a good reason ... but the things he could do to others, to their enemies... she wouldn't dare think about it.

  
Yet, there was this mean spark that shown into Aisu eyes, the fact was that their acclimation to their new body had changed them all, even subtly. She didn't know about this Yukimura who served as Aisu's vessel, but her instinct told her to fear this creature before them.

  
However She had told her truth, the exact whole of what she thought. The Orochi had already died once for him and she was certain that the others too would do it again without hesitation.

  
They had all believed in Aisu in their first life, why would it change now when the time lost just felt like they overslept ?

 

Once again their master proved that there was little to limit his powers. He knew how to preserve their immortal souls and had saved them, keeping them in the world. Either way it was a real miracle, because yes, they had defied death! So why would they care that had they been deprived of part of their power?

 

But before any of them could have questioned Aisu some more about it, Hyo raised a hand pointing to the sun.

 

"Look, it's starting."

  
Their eyes turned like one toward the end of their companion pointed finger. During the short time that their human eyes allowed them, they admired the star, looking at the smalls shadows that stared to crept over the sunlight. The devouring darkness had begun to nibble at the goddess pride. It was the beginning, the signal they were waiting to see if their wishes would be granted or crushed.

  
"We can start the ritual, we will finally become Dragons again!" Kaede exclaimed, regaining hope.

  
"Even so, we would remain weak and powerless." Aisu interjected.

  
This sentence had the effect of cold shower on all those who came to hear him. The Orochi lot turned toward their master, taken back by the confusion and the disorder that he had left in the wake of his previous question.

 

Again, heaviness spread between them. Some more than others started to be annoyed by the game Aisu seemed to play with them. What was he trying to say and couldn't he just speak to them?

  
Being what appeared to be the most even-temprered member of the Orochi at this moment, Kaede spoke for others another time, hoping that her boldness wouldn't put her under Aisu wrath like Kasai was.

  
"What do you mean? Wasn't all this made only to reach this point? If we become what we are meant to be then humans would be powerless against us, no matter if we lack power we would still be stronger than mere humans. And yet, this ritual can make us became their gods ! It was what you told us Aisu, those are your own words. You... you have to talk to us. " she concluded, pleading him to finally confide what seemed to weigh him so heavy.

  
The other approved silently with various nods and grunts, waiting for their leader's answers.

  
Aisu continued to remain impassive, leaving the woman repeat his words. Words of past. But he couldn't hear them. He preferred to listen to the wind blowing around them, some stray hair slid into his blue eyes after a gust struck his face. His icy eyes regained some heat when he thought about what he wanted to say.

  
"We were deceived... no, I have deceived you all. I remember now, what I thought when I saw Susanoo destroy us one after the other. I have deceived you from the very moment I casted the curse. "  
  
Aisu gave a slight laugh, as amused by the memory. This moment had been the ideal opportunity to test the curse he had prepared for many years before Susanoo and cheated death. It all had worked right as he had wanted to, the results were more than satisfactory despite the fact that had they waited for thousand years and had been stripped of much of their power.

  
Who else could brag of having done something like this?

  
 Then he continued before a comment could be uttered :

  
 "It wasn't gesture made by goodness of my heart, you know? But only because I knew that I would need you. I wanted to preserve this vital force that animates you all. You could be more useful alive and as I may have enjoyed your company at that time ... but I'm done lying, I would no longer lie to myself either. I didn't think I would be this relieved to tell you that everything I've done, I have always done it in my sole interest. "

 

The words poured out of Aisu the mouth like a dam was broken. He made his confession without blinking, a deep contentment growing on his face as he watched with rapt attention and with kind of scientific interest the different degrees of incredulity, skepticism, disappointment and betrayal that displayed on his companions faces.

  
Revealing that would inevitably make them suspicious of him. But making this statement in this crucial moment had is meaning.

 

Still... It was an interesting experience, their reaction was worth spending all this time and energy to earn their loyalty. Just to see them broken under the weight of the faith they had placed in him.  
  
Moreover, Aisu needed to be at peace because of what will follow, he needed them to know about his deepest secret. He felt a lighter after admitting this, he had done playing the good loving leader, he had done making them believe that they had an important place in his purpose. He no longer had to lie to them. That was the last time he had to convince himself that he must love them because they were his people, because they shared his ideas.

  
He simply had let himself falls under Matsunaga ploy to finally realize that all why he had fought had been an illusion. An illusion that he himself had formed in his thirst for knowledge, his thirst for power.

 

The omnipotence of the Dragon race, the reign of the Orochi, he had never really cared the least about this. The only thing which mattered was his own person.

 

The prohibited research he had made his own race, just to know about of far the dragons can go, listening to his instinct that drove him to want to touch the sky while his own kind betrayed their blood trying to live like humans, these despicable and unclean creatures, incapable of evolution. Unable to really understand the fundamentals of the world in which they lived.

 

Everything had been done because he hand wanted too.

  
But, when some other dragons had shared his ideas, Aisu had become greedy. He had loved captivating their attention or dazzling them with his knowledge. Even though he had never sought personal glory, since it was the obsession of lower beings like humans, he had to admit that behind their world felt great. Today he could honestly say he had loved his friends someway, he had loved them like one loves a project that consumed much of their interest.

 

Frankly, reigning would have been another well that would have allowed him to quenched his thirst for knowledge.

  
It would have opened so much gates, whatever the consequence.

 

All this was lost on the day Matsunaga Hisahide had awakened the first Orochi too early, thus robbing Aisu of the main tool that would allowed him to accomplish his fate. He wasn't and would never become what he was once.

  
He suddenly burst into a crystalline and sincere laugh, a sound that went out only rarely out of Yukimura's throat. Matsunaga sure knew him better than himself and he assured that Aisu would try something just to win and even had provided new tools.

 

Aisu's curiosity.

  
It was as if Matsunaga had always known that Aisu's curiosity and thirst for knowledge would make him his this tool. This powerful thing. Oh well, Aisu certainly had an idea of how to use the pearl and what it would to to them, but the result was unknown to him and this fact did strike his curiosity. Aisu knew for sure that Orochi would disappear, including him, a necessary sacrifice to access to Izanami's power.

  
Actually, like any other, Aisu would have liked to taste this new life some more. He would have liked to know what it would have felt like having Date Masamune at his feet. But what weight had that against facing a new experience that transcended the laws of physics and reality?

  
The icing on the cake was that the power of the pearl would definitely be of destruction, the ultimate things he wanted to fall upon the human race. All those responsible for his fall, all those who had wrested power from his hands would pay. And their fate won't be glorious.

 

If only the others could see their sacrifice it in the same way as him. Yet, he wasn't that cruel, he didn't want to inflict unnecessary suffering to them, tearing an unwilling soul away from could be very long and painful. Moreover Aisu refused to waste his time explained his goal to idiots who wouldn't understand anyway. No doubt the other would focus on the life they would definitely lose, impossible to make them understand the importance of what they were going to share.

 

Yet, he knew he owed them that at least.

 

Serious again, Aisu formed a cup with his gloved hands raising them toward the. Slowly, a shape appeared out of nothing, appearing in the hands of Aisu through a small steam cloud. The humidity of the layer of ice that had until then covered the sphere had left fine droplets on he pearl smooth surface, and the last suns rays made it glow like an omen.

 

"If this can comfort you, I will share your fate once again." He asserted, sounding proud of this idea, excited about this prospect. "After all, death is merely a new beginning."

  
These words had the desired effect since the protests that became increasingly persistent among the Orochi stopped, and even Kaede who still couldn't believe Aisu's words contemplated the idea to defer to him.

  
Against all odds was the first to react was the ever willing Hyo. His host hot blood was to blame as he struck the ground with his weapon. The anchor plunged into the earth, the metallic sound that echoed scared a crows that had settled around them.  
  


"Did you hit you head, Aisu? Did you became crazy ? You realize what you're saying, huh? Why should we all give up on our new life without you giving us a good reason?" he growled out.

 

Hyo almost regretted the moment before were Aisu was like a caged tiger. This abnormal deadpan way with which he addressed them made him look too much like he was when conducting interrogations on their enemy. The words Hyo had pronounced seemed to wake the other members of the Orochi who also brandished their weapons hesitantly. This was the whole situation that was crazy.

  
The sun continued to slowly be covered by darkness, his wanning light taking its warmth away with it. The atmosphere was rapidly growing colder and not because of Aisu power this time.

 

None of this was normal, Hyo couldn't believe that Aisu before them was the same man they had followed into death.

  
The Orochi refused to believe he had betrayed them. Their master had never shown any once of hate ounce or dissatisfaction toward them.

 

His forbidden magic studies, his taste for ancients curses and spells ... why would he lie when he had said he was doing this for them, to be certain that the true strength of the Dragon race would never be forgotten or lost forever? Aisu would have been their king anyway, they already had chosen him, they would have gave him the throne without hesitation so why this change so suddenly? Why would he want to get rid of them?

 

He was truly right when he thought they couldn't understand.

  
"Hyo his right, Aisu," Kaede tried, "Remember why we fight. If Orochi can't win today then what? We will continue to seek a new way, we-" Kaede preferred to keep believing in Aisu, yet he interrupted her.

  
"I didn't do all of this for nothing. I brought Date Masamune here, this so special king. I brought all these Dragons on the plain where their blood was mixed with those of humans and demons. I have no intention of backing down when I hold his in the palm of my hand. "Aisu stated, his irritation showing through in his voice. He pointed out to them the black pearl he held, he was clutching it.

  
"You try to reason with me by pointing your weapons on me, oh my friends, " He almost spit at the word friend, " But I don't ask your approval, do you understand? Everything make sense now, it is Orochi's fate! It's too late to back now, our death had been programed. Stop making me lose my remaining time and accept your fate, it will be less painful this way. " Aisu seemed really happy about his speech right now.

  
Despite his weak condition after Aisu's attack on him, Kasai didn't wait any more to launch himself on Yukimura's possessed body. Being the youngest and the least faithful to Orochi's ideals, it was easier for him to rebel against Aisu.

  
He was,'t someone good with words like Kaede was, or someone reasonable like his brother Kega. He was someone whose acts were foremost. Try to bring some sense back into Aisu was as useless as trying to understand him when he was so immersed in an experience.

  
Kasai was not nearly as stupid as seemed to believe Aisu. He had noticed that even in this new body, his former master had retained his olds habits, some gestures and ways of speaking that he always had when he shut himself up in his laboratory. He needed no more to understand that the man had made the Orochi his last guinea pigs. And Kasai couldn't accept that.

  
Having this young man as host had opened many horizons to Kasai. His host of very humble origin had a simple dream, very different from all other humans he had known during his previous life. He only wanted to be the strongest in the country, not for personal glory, it didn't mattered if no one knew of his name, he didn't wanted to kill either, but he sure liked to live defeated and humiliated noblemen behind him.

  
And his host was strong too, he trained diligently to keep true to his dream. And soon, Kasai also had wanted to share this dream, he preferred to listen Miyamoto Musashi, the voice of the young man he possessed as it resonated within him and laugh with him rather than be killed without reacting.

  
Kasai refused to die without being able to be next to Musashi when he would make his dream come true. He had no choice but to rebel against the man in whom he had trusted his fate before.

  
Aisu not even deign to pick up Yukimura's spears to counter the youngster's brutal blow. He dodged the first strike and all those who followed easily, using Yukimura's well trained body with grace.

  
The pearl in his hand began to glow a light golden color, and he sighed, adding:

  
"You can't even understand what this pearl mean, all the power within it. I would bother trying to teach you. Of only to reward you because you were truly useful in the end." he said, continuing to avoid Kasai repeated attacks.

  
The eclipse was almost at its peak. Hyo briefly looked at the sun before returning to Aisu and Kasai. The first was shaking his head in despair while the other continued to try to reach him, vainly exhausting himslef. Kaede beside him was biting at her lower lip and he could feel that somehow like him she still wanted to believe in Aisu.

 

He was unable to think by himself anyway, all the others had always reproached this to him. So it was perhaps natural that wouldn't even try to understand, surrendering his fate to that pearl their master was waving was tempting.

  
Kaisai was starting to feel really frustrated and was wasting too much energy in his attempts to make Yukimura fall. He was certain that Musashi was stronger than Yukimura but he still had trouble adjusting to his body. It was infuriating to see with how mush ease Aisu moved Yukimura's.  
  
His agitated breathing and infuriated grunts prevented Hyo to think properly, it was only matter of time before he was fed up with all this struggling.

  
The chain of Motochika's anchor tinged loudly as it wrapped around Kasai. The young man, unhappy about being impeded immediately began to voice his protest, strongly swearing at Aisu, also Hyo insulting who had made him to the ground by cutting him in his tracks . He struggled in vain to escape the chain grasp, feeling his hopes to survives slip through his fingers.

  
Hyo merely tightened his grip, cutting out his captive breath. Kasai stopped struggling after some second, his eyes promising revenge has he glared at Hyo.

  
The possessed pirate scratched his neck and sighed, already beginning to regret the choice he had made "I follows you, Aisu. I am prepared to die again for you." He asserted bowing down, his knew sinking in the dirt.

  
Hesitant at first, Kaede watched as Aisu smiled fondly at Hyo, laying a hand on his shoulder. She saw a hint of the Aisu that had always accompanied them, not this unreadable creature who kept to plunge them into confusion with his attitude.

 

It was decided. He may have had deceived them like he so fervently wanted them to think, yet she still would do it for the teasing and laughing Aisu, who loved to joke with her, to held her in his arms, for all their shared memories of looting and feasts, for the good times. For what Orochi had always represented for her. For her family.

 

 Kaede too crouched down, one hand covering her heart.

  
"We wouldn't be alive without you, so I shall trust your judgment. If you think that offering our lives can help you."

  
Aisu nodded, he had never doubted that these two would eventually admit that he was sole owner of their future. For Kega however it may took longer to convince him.

  
 The taller man continued to watch his little brother as he writhed on the ground, feet and fists bound by the heavy chain of Motochika's anchor. Numerous times, his eyes deviated from his own weapons he held in both hand, his Lightning Edge swords. These two things were very important to his host and so far he couldn't care less, but now he had to choose between fight to live or die for a cause that was foreign to him...

  
The weapons were powerful, as were their wielder. They would offer him a chance to get free. But then what would he do next, what would remain of his life? This wasn't even his time, this era... how could he get used to it if he was left alone ?

 

"Kega, we do not have all day." Aisu urged him.

  
Now Hyo and Kaede were turned towards him, ready to fight him if necessary. Kega wanted to make this choice for the good reasons. Accepting because he was forced to was out of question. A memory of his host came up like wanting to help clear his mind. All his life Muneshige had been serving a preacher and if the opportunity would be given to him, Kega knew he would return to Sorin without hesitation, because he loved this little lord and missed him dearly. Despite all of Sorin flaws, he and Muneshige's wife were all his host life. Was it not a similar situation with Aisu?

 

Yes, he had loved the withe Dragon more than his own life. And today... he still wanted to make him happy.

  
It seemed almost natural to him when he bowed in turn, signifying its acceptance with a grunt.  
  


Aisu couldn't help but do a small dance step, turning on himself while raising the pearl toward the sun.  
  
"I'm delighted by your faithfulness, all united by the power of this pearl we will become a single entity!" Aisu let out, granting them his explanation of what they'll went through.

  
In turn he presented the black pearl to each of them, until their reflections appeared on it's polished black surface. The three who had submitted then exchanged glances, this time their life as they knew it was over and done. Such a change would have scared more than a few strong warriors, but without doubt Aisu serenity about the ordeal was somehow contagious.

  
Then Aisu finished his round and spoke directly to the pearl. "I don't know what would happen to our respective consciousness, oh but I do not fear the idea that our souls could merge as much as our bodies. What would remain of our will when our individuality would be scattered to te wind ? I think it would be interesting, don't you ?" Aisu asked them, allowing himself one last authentic bout of curiosity.

  
"I'm not afraid, you're all with me." Kaede replied sincerely.

 

Hyo shrugged. "Whether being as one or several, as long as it gives us the strength that we lack to make Susanoo sorry." that was all that mattered to him at that time.

  
Kega true to himself remained silent only nodding at Aisu. He looked at peace.

  
Kasai was longer struggling, his exhausted body lying beneath the cold touch of the chains, silent tears rolled on his cheeks while he clenched his jaws by his rage and defeat winning over. Aisu words however, had given him a hope, if only his will could be strong enough to be preserved in their new form. He would show them all.

 

Aisu's lips started to move, forming an inaudible chant. The pearl held firmly in his palm, he it held up toward the almost entirely black sun.

  
"When the eclipse reaches its peak, the pearl would offer its power. The blood poured by Dragons will be our catalyst, our common vow will be our vector. United we'll finally become this beast of power the true form of the Orochi!"

  
"Orochi" Kega, Hyo and Kaede sang in unison.

 

And when Aisu resumed his chant, his voice raising in volume with each new verse, when the idea of such a death became nothing they feared, the pearl began to shine a yellow-orange glow.

  
Nothing, not even being dead once would could have prepared them for the agony, the suffering that the pearl would make them endure in exchange for its power.

 

 

TBC

 


	33. party 33

 

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 33**

Caught in the heart of the battle, Date army fought with all the ardor of a Dragon clan. In the melee, it was becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish enemy flag from ally's where all the armor were stained with mud, blood and dust. The rankings, ally and enemy alike, were too scattered, too sparse and to separate to distinguish which one was winning over the other. Even for a veteran warrior like Kojuuro, the situation was becoming unreadable, too dangerous, too unpredictable.

He knew that in this condition only one order prevailed, only one choice was possible. Even if it will cost some of his pride as a warrior.

Kojuuro began to take a breath to find enough voice to yell and order his men to retreat and retrieve the wounded before reforming the ranks. He was surprised when he heard that the Tokugawa's generals all around them had acted before him, stopping the assault with a precise and succinct order.

"Pull back! Get back on the hill!" echoed among the grunts of effort and agony.

It was always nice to see that his master hadn't chosen to ally with incompetents.

Kojuuro couldn't had been the only one to notice that Masamune had advanced well beyond the first enemy lines, and it was obvious that the Tokugawa's generals were trying to take over and lead the army of the Date clan as if it was theirs on this battlefield. But the Date clan was really made of stubborn men and alliance or not, there was little chance they listen to something another leader than theirs could say even if this person was screaming orders in their ears.

If the situation wasn't so serious, this idea would have drawn a smile from Kojuuro's mouth, tinted with a hint of pride, but for now, to have broken ranks won't play in their favor. He finally had enough breath in his lung to make his voice heard and he too ordered for the clan stop the assault. Knowing that he would be be the only one the men will obey.

From the nearest soldiers from him, some exchanged worried glances before relaying his order. Kojuuro read their eyes and realized that the men were surprised by this order, they feared that by withdrawing they may abandon their lord. And the Date clan was not accustomed to retreat.

Although he himself couldn't entirely approve this withdrawal movement, Kojuuro understood it. They all knew the enemy couldn't pursue them. Even he had noticed that Eastern army was honorable enough not to befall an a retreating opponent. Moreover they too had been pushed into a corner by the repeated assaults, and without any doubt they would also benefit from this little respite.

Now that the troop ascended the heights of the plain, it allowed him to better see what they left behind, and Kojuuro couldn't help but shake his head, sorry. The devastation left by this war were hardly worth the beauty of a well-conducted battle.

A green plain, abundant in life had been transformed into a bog, now forever a cemetery and a memorial of what was probably the bloodiest battle of this era.

At least Kojuuro could only hope that would be the case, his mind shouting 'Never again'.

That was probably why the duels between his lord and Yukimura found such favor in his eyes. The destruction they would cause were often remediable and nobody else suffered the consequences of their irresponsible actions.

At first he had rejected what he considered a waste of time and energy for Masamune. He had watched with disapproval as he couldn't prevent his young master to lose himself in this rivalry.

Well, Kojuuro was forced to observe that in fact Masamune did find himself. So Kojuuro was quick take back his first impression. His wandering thoughts took him back when Masamune had turned into a Dragon for the first time, the anger he had felt at that moment, when he couldn't accept for his lord to take such a risk ... it all seemed so far away now.

Masamune had grown more than ever under Kojuuro's teaching with Yukimura's help. He had reached completion and obtained more than the support of his people. It was all Kojuuro had ever wished for his wellbeing, and even if jealousy had clutched his heart several times now that he could recognize that this insidious feelings had been there since the beginning, he could only rejoice and welcome the changes Yukimura provoked after entering Masamune's life.

And once again fate reminded him of that.

Beauty was a confusing thing everyone interpreted at will. Anyway for Kojuuro, the couple Masamune and Yukimura formed was beautiful.

If only, if only more beings in this world could find in them the same harmony, the same symbiosis, maybe this kind of disaster would eventually no longer happen.

For now, Kojuuro leaned over to help a man with a wounded leg. Limping beside him, the man grasped his sword like a makeshift crutch as he tried to reach a safer place, somewhere less horrible than this ground strewn with the bodies and the death they were living behind.

Kojuuro passed the wounded soldier's free arm over his shoulder, lifting him and providing the support he needed.

"Ma-master Katakura" protested the soldier, stammering and attempting to remove himself from Kojuuro's arm to walk by himself.

Obviously, he was a Tokugawa soldier, hard to be sure with his broken flag and his armor indistinguishable in color other than the one left by the muddy ground they abandoned in their wake. A Date soldier certainly knew how Kojuuro attached importance to them simple soldier when other's general would have seen them has mere cannon fodder. A Date would have known that gratitude was the only thing Kojuuro would have accepted.

"You can't resume the battle without being taken care of first." replied Kojuuro.

A simple phrase said in a firm tone, words chosen not to offend the pride of a soldier, reassuring words not to undermine the moral of the troops. Kojuuro knew that the battle was far from over, and that one injured man won't be the last thing he would pick up before the end of the day.

The man let out a kind of complaint from his throat, not finding words to argue his superior's assertion. Hanging his head in shame, he redoubled his effort to join the rest of the troops.

Once the defenses lines had reformed behind them, Kojuuro gave the man another to a relieved looking soldier seemingly happy to take Kojuuro's place, a friend undoubtedly someone that would lead him to a healer. He couldn't stay with them to check the fact.

Kojuuro, in addition to still having his mind focused on the battle was taken by a doubt. He hadn't liked the way the Eastern army ranks had opened and closed behind Masamune pass. They had shown much less resistance than what they should have and although he have confidence in his lord abilities, Kojuuro couldn't stand the idea that he could have let him run into a trap.

Unable to join Masamune for now, he should at least find a viewpoint high enough to allow him to see Mitsunari's commanding post.

His sword sliding through his fingers, Kojuuro finally realize how hard he was gripping the sword arm. Blinking, he paused to wipe the drenched blade against his clothed arm with a familiar and precise movement, impassive when confronted to the amount of blood he wiped from it. He carefully put it away in its sheath, expiring after closing his eyes in hope to calm himself down.

Writhing wouldn't help him find Masamune sooner.

"If I can tell by what I saw, the young master dragon had reached his goal without a hitch."

A voice Kojuuro could recognize among a thousand, a voice he liked to hear in such a moment, rose from the crowds of the wounded. He turned toward the voice more quickly than it was acceptable for anyone not wanting to show to much eagerness.

He didn't even bother to wonder that the owner of the voice could have, once again, read him so easily. Before, Kojuuro would have considered this as a weakness on his part, and before wasn't from a so distant past.

Only one person had learned how to read him that way, because he had allowed it, but only when it came to the different emotions he expressed when the subject had to do with Masamune. Kojuuro preferred that person to have that ability more than anyone else, they were only one he could show a flicker in his iron will.

His brown eyes which expected to find golden hazel eyes narrowed under frowning eyebrows when Kojuuro found himself facing he head bowed away from him. And because sitting among the wounded, Sasuke was busy tightening a bandage tightly around his shoulder, using his teeth to pull on the fabrics that his injured arm couldn't handle.

The harshness of the battle didn't spare Kojuuro which bore some more or less deep wounds. Including one on the side that started to seriously throb now that his adrenaline rush came down. He also sported some small cuts to his arms and face were spear had nearly taken his left eye. However, he had left to stronghold to fight with the certainty that Sasuke would have remained with Ieyasu since Yukimura would have most assuredly came there.

Seeing him now in this condition, defeated, his face bruised, his swollen nose from which started to form purple circles extending under his eyes, his deeply cut shoulder... it disturbed Kojuuro more than he would have admitted.

Obviously, Masamune wasn't the only one who got carried away by impatience. Kojuuro sighed as he held out a hand to help Sasuke to make his bandage.

"Only him could have injured you like this, am I wrong? If he continue to cut you here you will end up losing your arm motor function." Kojuuro reprimanded. It was slightly disappointed that Sasuke couldn't stay were he should have been.

Sasuke winced when he touched him, Kojuuro wasn't kind to him. He tried to move away from his prying fingers as Kojuuro began to undo his clumsy dressing.

"Hmm, if it happened I guess Yukimura would be able to boast employing a one-armed ninja." he joked, "Ah!" He cried when Kojuuro put excessive pressure on his injury.

"Cease to act childishly for a second and be still, would you ? This dressing is a disaster. Well, at least it seems that sutures points won't be necessary." Kojuuro grumbled.

In the end Kojuuro restarted to make the bandage from the beginning, glad Sasuke had the necessary medical supplies available at his side. He disinfected the wound with what strongly smelled like rice wine, then inspected the cut without ever looking Sasuke in the eye.

He knew his face certainly sported the slightly pursed lower lip he had when he was upset because he still hadn't said anything while Kojuuro had almost finished bandaging his shoulder. Kojuuro was angry against the ninja because of his attitude, he knew that looking at Sasuke wearing this expression would make him melt and he couldn't be angry at him anymore... Even after years spent raising Masamune who was a specialist when it came to adorable pouting face, Kojuuro wasn't as immune against it as much as he let on.

It was when Kojuuro felt a slight trembling he knew something was wrong. Forgetting that he was angry with Sasuke having acted so rashly and disobeying direct orders, he finally raised concerned eyes at him, and held the bare skin of Sasuke's valid arm with a reassuring hand.

Sasuke's expression was far from resembling the one that Kojuuro had expected to see. Instead he found a deformed smile that seemed too sad to belong to the playful, mocking, teasing and how protective man that had succeeded in finding a place in his heart.

His clouded eyes, his eyelids blinking repeatedly as it sought to appease a tingling sensation and the slight trembling that Kojuuro felt made sense. And as often when this happened to someone Kojuuro dared not even to imagine crying, he just stared at him, unable to find what words or gesture which wouldn't make the situation worse.

"Ahaha," Sasuke let out a light chuckle, "If you don't stop making that constipated face they will bring you back to the camp to look after you too." he continued to joke, but his voice had that imperceptible tremolo, this false intonation that didn't fool Kojuuro.

His mind blanked by the scene finally started working again and his own protective instinct did the rest. To hell with propriety, no matter if they were seen by others, a loved one needed him. Rather abruptly, he pulled Sasuke's head down, pinning him against his shoulder.

For a moment the thought that he was probably covered with dust and sweat went through Kojuuro's mind, but it was short lived because that wasn't what mattered. Sasuke didn't care for that sort of thing and Kojuuro could already feel him relax between his arms as he accepted the intimate gesture, the offered arms.

"Let yourself go now, no one will see you, no one will hear you." Kojuuro tried to reassure him.

He felt Sasuke continue to chuckle against him. Then slowly, the slight tremblings became real tremors, painful sobs that Sasuke was unable to suppress now that he felt safe. Kojuuro hand was tracing figures in his back, with a rhythm that he could focus on and use to recompose himself. However he wasn't there yet.

"I'm pathetic ..." the ninja began, voice muffled voice by Kojuuro's coat. "You see, he didn't severe any tendons, and the wound isn't so deep. He had restrained himself...he-he never had to before... He know very well that I am no longer worthy... this was so bad. Why would he want a one-armed ninja beside him when I'm already useless to him."

Kojuuro did not know whether this issue was serious or if Sasuke continued to joke despite the held back tears that constricted his throat. So he said nothing, and merely tightened his arms around Sasuke. If Sasuke needed to say aloud what weighed his heart then Kojuuro would be here to listen.

"Look at me, I'm a wreck, I'm worthless without my young master, I can only pray to be allowed to stay at his side after that. I'm not a samurai, dieing with honor isn't something I really aspire to do... "

This lasted a few moments, during which Kojuuro let Sasuke pour his heart into confidence. It was rare for Sasuke to share his deep feelings like now, however Kojuuro had on some occasion guessed what kind of demons haunted Sasuke's heart as they weren't so far from his own. He respected Sasuke's confidence and had no intention to interrupt him with some reassuring words. It was useless anyway.

Still, Kojuuro was dying to tell him that he would never abandon him. If Yukimura was actually stupid enough to throw a ninja like Sasuke, because he knew that sometimes Yukimura's naivety could hurt as it was the case with Masamune, then Kojuuro would have taken Sasuke in his clan without hesitation. But, saying such a thing was unwelcome. And it was far from what Sasuke needed. So, he could only wait for the crisis to passes, his heart and lips tightened.

Gradually, the shaking subsided and the hands that gripped Kojuuro's clothing loosened. For all that Sasuke's head never left Kojuuro's shoulder, preferring without doubt to enjoy the comfort provided a few minutes longer.

As he too had been caught up in the moment of quiet during which they had been alone in the world Kojuuro was slow to notice that no accusers eyes were trained on them while they were surrounded by soldiers from different backgrounds a,d clans from theirs. And even if he would have driven any slanderer away with a murderous look, it surprised him enough that he finally realized it. His nose reluctantly moving from the auburn hair where it had rested, Kojuuro cast a quick glance around.

Pride and admiration were the only feelings flowing in him that he could name when he saw that only backs dressed in blue armor were facing them. The men of his clan had formed a protective circle around them, hiding them from view, from any unwanted eyes. Hiding them from all those who probably wouldn't be able to understand that such intimacy was possible between two people of much different ranks.

And for that he could only thank them. This war caused him enough thing to worry about, having intolerant soldier to manage too might have been the last strand before breaking his nerves. Still, some heads were casting quick glance at them over tense shoulders, but there was nothing wrong, no judgment in their eyes. Kojuuro even saw one of them catch a tear at the corner of his eye. He thanked them with a nod. The stirred man blushed before straightening his back, looking away.

Sasuke's smile had regained that mocking undertone when he finally left his embrace, all traces of tears had disappeared from his face and only someone from up close could notice the red marks bordering his eyes and the sparkling remaining at the bottom of the pupil. The paint on his right cheek, however had been somewhat spread out. Sasuke could still say this detail happened because of the sweat and blood he had shed confronting Yukimura.

Slowly, like taming a frightened animal, Kojuuro laid his forehead against Sasuke's. Careful about his injured nose, he planted a soft look in Sasuke's, giving him one last consolation. He whispered against his lips:

"Your life is important, don't let yourself ever think otherwise." Kojuuro pronounced. The corner of his mouth still winced slightly against the cheesiness of his own words. But no matter if it was ridiculous, Sasuke needed to hear that.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered in return, the words coming out like a sigh of relief.

Sasuke too was embarrassed by so much affection, he too soon withdrew his face from Kojuuro's while still keeping the man body against him.

"I have to gather myself. Who else but me can bring back my master home even if i have to drag him by the scruff of his neck, right?" Sasuke said, scratching his nape.

With a slight smile drawn out by Sasuke's choice of words, Kojuuro gazed upon his face one last time before prompting him to get up, but he too still kept the physical contact.

If it were up to him has, he would have caught Yukimura and Masamune by the neck to bring them back home a long time ago. And that Without even worrying about the fate of this war and all these other lords, but it couldn't be selfish enough to simply do that.

"This war has gone on far too long. It doesn't just damage our flesh, our mind are suffering too." Kojuuro stated. Sasuke was one of the strongest person he knew, and that fact wouldn't change because of a little moment of turmoil.

Sasuke merely scratching his nose, as he often did when he trying to serious. "Mah, I apparently slipped a little because I'm worried about my injury." his gaze fell to the sky as it was becoming darker when no cloud had been seen on the horizon since the first light of morning. "And I guess this eclipse would put everyone on edge. Maybe it affected me too. It's funny, I hadn't noticed it until now that the sky his so dark." Sasuke looked thoughtful.

What seemed strange to Kojuuro was that he too had completely obliterated the presence of this astronomical phenomenon and it needed for Sasuke to mentions it to make him look up to see it. His usual scowl only grew stronger. Was it normal that nobody noticed anything until now? An eclipse needed long minutes to be near the phase it currently was.

The sun had almost been swallowed up by the shadow of the moon.

"It seems like it will be a total eclipse of the sun." Kojuuro approved, not voicing his doubts. The men surrounding them also ended up watching the sky with puzzled and curious eyes.

"My people Astronomers had expected this eclipse, I forgot it was scheduled to happen this week." Kojuuro expression became pensive. He rarely forgot something that could have a strategic importance in a battle, it wasn't like him.

Something must have disturbed his perception, if not everyone's. It was the only answer he could find and he didn't like one bit.

Was it a coincidence that they were brought together today by the war? He could only hope that it have nothing to do with Orochi... And the fact that the demon had no known affinity with the moon or even the sun reassured him. Yet his instincts were screaming at him otherwise. Impossible for him to get rid of the bad feeling that he had since Masamune had been out of his sight were he couldn't protect him directly.

For the Dragon people eclipses of the sun and the moon represented a revival, a renewal in the cycle in the movement of the planets, a sign that the gods continued to watch over their world.

"Bad omen ?" Sasuke commented. Having noticed Kojuuro's wary attitude.

He had unknowingly put word on something Kojuuro wouldn't have dared to think. For most humans he encountered, eclipses represented disaster and announced a cataclysm. Kojuuro didn't want to find out today which of the Dragon or the Human was right.

At the stage where the eclipse was, darkening the sky as would have a single cloud, the eclipse would still take ten minutes before being full. This fact left him some time to find Masamune. Especially since the battle probably wouldn't resume before the sun's return, even the enemy generals wouldn't risk themselves to fight in the artificial night that will fall when the eclipse will reach its peak.

"All this tell me nothing worthwhile, I'll be more at peace after assuring myself that Masamune-sama will be safe." Kojuuro informed Sasuke of his intentions.

Bowing his head to the side, Sasuke shrugged, hissing in pain as this involuntary gesture pulled on his injury. By reflex, he paused his hand on the spot to attempt soothing the tingling sensation spreading rapidly into his arm. Then he sighed in frustration.

"The wisest course for me would be returning to-"

Sasuke's sentence remained hanging, his words caught in his throat as he witnessed the scene before him.

Kojuuro's whole body had suddenly stiffened, as if struck by lightning, his back arched and his hands gripped at his throat, frantically pulling the collar of his coat as if it was strangling him. From his mouth, only grunts gasps came out and soon his breath became erratic.

"Kojuuro !"

Sasuke's reflexes, as it were disturbed by his daze, weren't fast enough to caught Kojuuro when he suddenly fell to the ground. The only thing that served as a pillar between Kojuuro and the ground was his knees and the trembling arm that struggled to hold him up. He began to quake, his head dropped making it impossible to see his expression.

The next moment Sasuke was on him, one hand on his shoulder and the other leaning on his arm in the hope to bring him as much support as he could.

"Kojuuro? Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, squatting in front of him trying to understand his pain.

"Don't stay here!" Kojuuro abruptly snarled at him.

He quickly pushed Sasuke away from him with the hand that couldn't hold him. The movement made him lose his balance and was bought to his elbow supporting his upper body.

His reaction was incomprehensible, too violent for Sasuke to even consider obeying. He tried again to see what was wrong, immediately repositioning himself bedside Kojuuro.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sasuke went on, authority in his voice.

"Leave me alone !" Kojuuro insisted, painfully growling each syllables

He raised an intense look on Sasuke. He was hurting so bad. He knew it. He felt it. Something called deep within him. Something was stirring inside him talking to the more savage side he always kept inside. And he knew that couldn't control anything. He could feel it creeping inside him, this hunger. Nothing was more dangerous than a Dragon who couldn't controlled his predatory instincts. Intense heat was spreading in him from his lower abdomen and yet he could feel his blood running cold. He could hear all of the others around him, the whispers, the cries for help, the grunts of pain. He wasn't the only one affected.

It was too late, too strong, he couldn't do anything else than trying to protect Sasuke because Kojuuro knew he couldn't hold any longer.

But Sasuke refused to understand what was happening. He only saw that Kojuuro was hurt. How could he understand, when Kojuuro was always so reluctant to share his world with him? Even so, he knew Sasuke was far from stupid, if only he stopped listening to his feelings.

The pain and supplication in Kojuuro's word weren't enough to make Sasuke listen to his incoherent demands, but his eyes however... because they were two people enjoying meditative silence, Kojuuro always knew how to communicate his feelings with only looking at Sasuke.

It would work this time.

His brown eyes usually filled with warmth and combativeness often spend long moment contemplating the contours of the ninja face. At that moment only a flicker of dieing heat was left in those cold and predatory eyes behind that slit pupil. Behind under this gaze was enough to make Sasuke feel like he was nothing more than a helpless prey.

Instinctively, he took a step back,. "You..." Sasuke's word stuck in his throat, to his utter amazement.

Kojuuro gave him a painful smile full of sadness and Sasuke finally came to understand.

If Sasuke persisted staying here he would be killed, he would be devoured... but... he how could he leave Kojuuro just like that ?

The black dragon was now completely slumped, crawling and writhing in the dust. He was breathing more and more heavily, holding his stomach as if wanting to hold something inside. His were eyes still riveted on Sasuke's, silently begging him to flee, to leave him here, to stay alive.

Sasuke saw a flash of black scales appear on Kojuuro's cheeks, he heard the creak of leather while claws tore his gloves. The ninja swallowed, his survival instinct drove his hand to pick up the weapon concealed in his clothing, prompting him to kill this loved before it's too late.

No. He refused to lose him too.

Kojuuro could no longer speak it was obvious, his hand clutched the soil in front of him, his claws sinking deeply as he struggled with all his might, he was fighting against this power that made him slowly and painfully take the shape of his ancestors. It was only a matter of seconds. He had thought Sasuke would finally leave, but that idiot persisted.

Too concerned by Kojuuro, Sasuke noticed at the last moment he had backed into another fallen man on the ground. He nearly lost balance but recovered and turned instead toward the obstacle in a fluid gesture. Now that Sasuke's eyes had left Kojuuro gaze, the charm that held to him like a baited fish was broken and Sasuke finally noticed that whatever evil that touched Kojuuro, he far from being the only one affected.

All around them, some members of the Date clan were on the ground, screaming and crying in pain, calling for help. Brothers in arms were besides them also attempting to understand what befell on them... they were those who didn't have enough Dragon blood in their veins... they couldn't really understand the situation too.

Sasuke's face froze when he fully grasped what was happening. He turned one last time to Kojuuro. There was nothing he could do anyway, right? He was going to lose him to this anyway, like all the rest, right? Sasuke closed his heart, as he should have done since the beginning of this ordeal and took on an impassive expression, now seemingly indifferent to the vision of his broken lover. While Kojuuro almost vomited under the intensity of his pain, Sasuke nodded at him to acknowledge his will.

"Leave them !" Sasuke hailed, "They are lost, let's go ! We need to find a safer place."

"Abandoning them behind? But Captain, we are in a battle!" a young soldier protested vigorously beside him.

Sasuke couldn't help but to trow a murderous look at him. "Do what I say or we all die! They are going feral." He shouted.

A murmur of understanding passed and soon it was replaced by a panic. Men who were not born in the Date clan were the first to go run towards the fort, screaming that monsters that had been launched on them. The Date weren't as much affected by news of others member forcefully turning and they hesitated but eventually followed, guided by Sasuke who didn't cast a last glance at Kojuuro before leaving, too focused on warning other soldiers of the impeding danger in his path.

The eclipse, this could only be the eclipse doing. Kojuuro was going to be back to normal in the end. Sasuke had made this idea his mantra, this idea motivated him to continue. Provided the sky wouldn't tear another loved one apart from him. He couldn't even had looked at him, knowing that it would have made him loose his composure, breaking his shell. And what if Kojuuro could never return to his terrestrial form again? Sasuke refused to think about this possibility and quickly rejected in a dark corner of his mind.

He hated the words he could heard resonating around him like curses and maledictions. Monsters, demons, animals, traitors, Ieyasu should never had agreed to this fight beside those accursed creatures, were the phrases that returned the most. But Sasuke knew who the real monsters were, it was in situations such as this that the truth came out. Who were those who had fled without looking back, leaving to die those who mere minutes before were fighting at there side? Who were those who hadn't even bothered to help their own wounded, leaving others do it for them while they ran for their lives?

But Sasuke alone couldn't change the world. He could only let them say what they wanted.

From a distance, while the eclipse cast its increasingly present dark aura, he saw one man, a beacon of hope who could surely light the omnipresent rot which oppressed humans. The young Omnyoji. The light of the West.

The burden placed on Ieyasu's shoulders would continue to grow, wasn't it ?

While Sasuke ran toward this light, wanting to inform him of the serious change in circumstances, a horrible shriek, an incredibly powerful cream that never any living creature had uttered on this earth rang through Sekigahara.

Sasuke and all the men around him had no other choice but to cover their ears from how much it was unbearable.

Then silence fallen on them. A silence of death.

A man started shouting in panic calling all the existing gods to protect him, then another one followed him, and then another, until the panic ran rampant across the plain. They tried to flee were their legs could carry them. A stampede ensued, madness seizing even those who had kept a semblance of reason until then.

Sasuke swiveled back and forth on himself, seeking for the source of the howling through the throng. _Oh gods let it be not him. Dragon gods please protect him, make it not be him_. He thought.

This would almost had amused if the situation wasn't so dire. He, a ninja, praying for a God that he didn't even know and that he had never had the slightest flicker of interest for. It started to have a sense of familiarity through. Didn't it happen once before ? Sasuke couldn't remember clearly. And all of this for a Dragon, a black dragon who gave his affection and love only to selected few. He would have prayed all the possible and imaginable Gods if that meant Kojuuro would came back to him unarmed.

A yellow glow caught back his eye, like a sun on earth and Ieyasu's voice reached him then, clearer and stronger than ever, prompting the soldiers to calm down. As one man they all turned to him. The soldiers looked at each others, dazed. They looked like they were unable to understand what had taken them. Panic ceased just like it had started.

A sigh of relief burned Sasuke's lips, he now marched toward Ieyasu. The current situation of the Dragon clan wasn't a mirage, he was to be informed.

But suddenly the earth trembled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsunari was vibrating with rage, even after having screamed this hard and firm order to his soldiers. Even after he pushed them to get up and deal with the misfortune he threatened them with. Even after they regained a semblance of calm, inspired by the strength and protection that Mitsunari forward attitude unknowingly promised them.

This hadn't been enough to pass his nerves.

His anger was still alive, a volcano about to explode focused on a single person. How dare he humiliate him and then ignore him?

"Dragon!" He threw at Masamune. "Is this your doing? Or maybe this monstrosity we heard is another of Ieyasu's ploy ? Answers me! " his hand trembled on the hilt of his Odachi, his thirst for blood always present, his sense of honor barely enough to contain it.

Mitsunari's words rang out but Masamune's eye remained trained on the plain, scrutinizing every corner while an artificial night was falling over daylight. He saw the men on the battlefield, the two armies currently separated after the temporary retreat of each camps. He distinguished the blue colors of his clan, but he couldn't afford to linger his gaze on them. What he sought was too dangerous.

A kind of tightness intermittently lodged itself in his guts. And it wasn't simply due to Mitsunari's piercing eyes he still felt on his back as virulent and fervent as ever.

Masamune wasn't concerned about the other young man, he had defeated him in duel and his heart was at peace with himself. Mitsunari was no longer a threat.

What he was looking for on the other hand ...

A force against which he didn't even try to struggle called to his profound nature. His helmet was becoming a bother. In a quick gesture, he detached it and sent him to the floor, leaving room for his dragon horns to completely come out. It always itched a little when his horn came into contact with the tangible world, but he did nothing to alleviate this little discomfort, preferring to keep his hands ready on his swords handles. The danger was present to relax even for a second, a danger he could feel growing in front of him.

Now that he was completely turned Masamune felt the presence more strongly than anything the spiritual world whispered around him and Masamune knew where to look. His scaly tail finally ceased to shake nervously, it straightened when his entire body stiffened in apprehension. Far behind that hill...

"Here you are, asshole. " Masamune hisses between his teeth.

It seemed like Mitsunari had stopped making his ears ring with his words, because now Masamune could notice it while he pointedly knocked their shoulders together as he passed by him, his eyes looking in the exact direction were Masamune felt the ting.

"I felt the same kind of power when that traitor assassinated my lord." Mitsunari snarled.

He then turned his head to speak to Masamune, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "He is about to do it again, the thing he did back then, am I right ? He his going to use that treachery that allowed him to win in a fight against Hideyoshi-sama ?" those word seemed to burn his throat as he pronounced them because he spat them like it was physically hurting him.

With his free hand, he grabbed Masamune's lapels, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Although he had been defeated by this man, Mitsunari wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Masamune got away from his surprisingly small grip with a simple gesture of his hand. Then his body adopted a less threatening posture toward Mitsunari, he held his hands up palm toward the other man to appease him. He didn't wanted to have to deal with one of Mitsunari tantrum on top of it all. Even so, he couldn't help but to trow a cutting remark:

" **Heh** , you are more gullible than I thought. You really didn't knew you were hosting a demon in your ranks ?" Masamune took a false surprised expression, but the small smirk he showed gave away the fact he somehow appreciated knowing something that Mitsunari didn't.

Masamune wouldn't have let himself be fooled by a demon.

Almost immediately though Masamune's smile disappeared as he remembered it was because the demon was someone he knew only too well.

"Will you stop mocking me you accursed Dragon. My crime lay here..., because I allowed him to blind me with his false words and I refused to see which demon he was in reality. I could have protected Hideyoshi-sama from his ignominy." Mitsunari growled out. He wanted to say it loud and clear, to make Masamune understand what kind of traitor Ieyasu was, "You'll understand when he will stab you in the back. He is using you and all those others fools who are stupid enough to follow him." he added.

Masamune's brow rose. "Oh ? Your words are very similar to something I heard someone else say. If only you knew." was Masamune only answer

It was inconceivable for Mitsunari to find the patience to talk with this imbecile. His victory should

have been only because of a stroke of luck, it couldn't have happened otherwise. He felt like wasting too much time and uselessly using saliva trying to reason with Masamune.

Why was he the only one to see Ieyasu as he really was? No, there was another person in his case. Yet, too obsessed with what was currently happening Mitsunari had forgotten about him. He had let him go alone.

The two men turned sharply toward the presence they had felt earlier. Masamune's face immediately took a serious look. Something had fluctuated in this force and had been so powerful that even Mitsunari felt it. It was powerful, dark and dangerous. Mitsunari understood at that moment that whatever it was it wouldn't be anything like Ieyasu. Even a man like him was unable to issue an energy so nefarious.

Gyobu would have known how to advise on the subject, but he too he had send him away. He realized then that had been a poor choice. He had voluntarily had casted away any form of support.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake under their feet, and night fell sharply. The eclipse had reached its climax.

The tremor was brief and low-intensity but it was like Masamune mood had completely changed. It was the first time since he had met the Dragon that Mitsunari felt such hatred, such animosity emanating from him. Not even when they were confronted, Masamune had been so violent, so focused on something.

His curiosity was piqued. Could Mitsunari still be considered Masamune like a vulgar idiot? A mere thorn in his side?

"I would love to continue this little discussion, but I have to give you the slip now. **Duty call, you see**?"

Masamune didn't leave to Mitsunari enough time to make any request, instead, he put two fingers to his mouth and placed them between his lips. The whistle that followed sounded in the now silent plains. A neigh answered and soon sound of hooves coming near replaced it.

The black mound Masamune called went up the hill, joining him with a rushed trot. The animal seemed panicked and Masamune had to whisper reassuringly to him while rubbing his neck.

Mitsunari ordered his guards to do nothing; I this coward wanted to flee, then so be it. He would know it when Mitsunari would be coming for him. But Ieyasu remained his priority. However, when he expected for Masamune to ride his horse without delay, the young king merely continued to stroke his mane while he searched through the strange harness made of metal and fabric that served as his saddle.

"I admit I'm surprised that you can feel his presence too." Masamune mused aloud. "I guess I can allow you to follow me if you feel like it then."

Masamune continued to talk to Mitsunari while pulling out a long sword kept in a sheath that was hidden under his saddle. This sheath appeared so beautiful to Mitsunari even though it was made of very simple unadorned black leather where it was more common to use a lacquered wood for that kind of weapon. Unconsciously Mitsunari had approached Masamune, his eyes riveted on the sword. This sword was an Odachi and this finding deeply troubled Mitsunari. It was much longer than the any of the other six swords Masamune used, and it was so foreign in his hand that Mitsunari couldn't help but to feel disgusted by the sight.

"Maybe it would make you finally understand who is the real enemy here." Masamune closed the conversation. The melancholy in his voice was ignored by Mitsunari.

As soon as his sentence ended, Masamune slapped his horse's haunch, and the animal fled away. A murmur of incomprehension passed between Mitsunari's soldier as Masamune stepped closer to the hillside, facing the beginning of the slope leading to the plain.

Mitsunari clenched his jaw. He didn't want to waste anymore saliva questioning the other 's inconsistent. Did he really wanted to run by himself across the battlefield?

His answer came as soon as Masamune flexed his legs and bended his knee like he was preparing to jump, using his dragon tail as support. The power of his jump was so strong that Masamune left a thick cloud of dust in his wake. Mitsunari instinctively covered his eyes and coughed, when he opened them again it was to see what the dragon was already high in the sky.

So these creatures could really fly?

"I accept your invitation, accursed Dragon." Mitsunari eventually responded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took a few long second after Masamune had decided to jump before he managed to open his eye. He almost whistled in relief when he noticed that he wasn't falling back on earth.

He tempted his luck because of a strong hunch, still it had been risky. He could already hear Kojuuro voice berating him for taking such a risk just to impress Mitsunari. He had to recognize that the place and the time were poorly chosen to see if he could still fly after his dragon form changed so much. Especially when he had never really understood how flying worked in the first place. He had never needed to since he was more human than Dragon.

The first and last time he flew, he had Yukimura on his back to motivate him and help stay up there. It was a pleasant memory.

Like this first time, Masamune tried to have confidence in his own ability and he had made the right choice. Yet, he would have liked to see Mitsunari's face after such a show off.

Well, now was the time to be serious. He didn't take the risk of dying crashing on the flood for nothing. Masamune was late and the thing still too far away. Clutching Murakumo in his hand, he summoned all resource to gain in speed.

Straight toward Orochi's presence.

Masamune soon noticed that something was wrong, because from his high point of view Masamune had all the leisure to observe the positioning of the two armies, but when he looked in the direction his intuition indicated he could only see the forest, the broad river winding through the trees beyond Sekigahara.

Sure it was night because of the eclipse, and Masamune couldn't see properly in the dark but a fire corolla remained around the sun providing enough light to make it a full moon night.

Masamune started to hope. Maybe it was still time, maybe he could still be there on time.

A brisk wind blew from under him, making him change course abruptly. Masamune's gaze immediately turned to the source of the wind because it couldn't be natural.

" **Shit**!" He shouted.

One of his own, a full Dragon in its serpentine shape, its long snout blowing steam as his fangs glowed from his open mouth, the color of its scales was so fair that it was indistinguishable in the dark. Masamune couldn't, however, misunderstand this Dragon's intention, not when he let out a deafening roar reaching his front paw to grab the smallest form of its king.

He had no time to ask questions, air space was large enough for Masamune, more mobile and faster than the huge snake Dragon to quickly escape from it. But Masamune only managed to advance few meters before being nearly hit by a fireball. It passed close enough for its warmth to draw a bead of sweat on Masamune's forehead.

Not many member of the Dragon people had that kind of capacity. And one of those uncommon Dragons was part of Masamune's close entourage. Even at night, his black scales shone like the most beautiful lacquered wood, his snoot kept the same stern expression while marred by that long white scare, the same shape as when he was in his human form.

He barred Masamune way, his long body undulating in the sky, his brown eyes reflecting the his lord's confused face.

"Kojuuro?" Masamune asked, refusing to believe what his eye showed him.

The fair Dragon took advantage of Masamune's moment of hesitation. In an instant his tail slammed in the air, hitting Masamune's back like the snap of a leather whip. The pain struck him hard and when his senses were finally able to record something other than pain, Masamune could only see that he was headed toward the ground at a maddening speed. Impossible to know how to recover as he struggled to understand how he started to fly in the first place.

All he could do was trying to slow his fall and prepare himself for the impact. Masamune cursed after Kojuuro as he brought his arms and legs close to his body and closed his eyes, clutching Murakumo against his chest. He counted the dying seconds that separated him from the ground, thanking the gods he had refrained his desire to go even higher and touch the clouds.

What struck him first it was not the ground but the pine branches, he heard them crashing beneath him and felt them striking his sides and folded limbs. His skin hardened by his scale took the biggest out of the blows, before a piece of branch sharper than other pierced in his thigh drawing a cry out pain out of Masamune. The only good was that it indeed slowed his fall.

Under his closed eyelids, he relived a similar scene, falling through the trees while his body was still that of a child, small and fragile. A large pile of fallen leaves had saved his life back then.

And he had met Yukimura.

This time there was no cushion of leaves to receive his fall, just the hard ground littered with debris. He felt it into ring his bones which vibrated after the shock. He felt them crack as he rolled on the ground and he even feel himself bounce a few time even if he couldn't be sure about that because his body was too stiff and too sore to prevent the momentum from his fall to project him farther away from his impact point.

Masamune couldn't tell if he lose consciousness or not, but he sure could feel every inch of his body protesting when he tried to move. He had landed on his stomach but his back arched the most, his members having unfolded after the first time he had hit the ground. His head was spinning and his vision was struggling to get clearer.

He moved each one of toes, each fingers one after the other. Miraculously nothing was broken but there was no doubt that if Masamune hadn't been in his Dragon from, this fall would have killed him more than once.

His hands closed in the air, he had lost Murakumo! Masamune looked frantically around him and was quickly relieved when he noticed that the sword had landed a few feet away from him. Losing his only hope to save them now was more than he could have bore. That was what prompted him to ask himself how was it that he was still sane ?

The rest of his body didn't answer him right away and he had to crawl to retrieve his weapon, a powerful sense of relief flowed in him when his fingers finally closed on the scabbard.

Now the only problem was to figure out just where he had landed. Masamune quickly looked around, wincing when his eye posed on the deep furrow his body was left in the earth. It's started between the last tree of the forest and the tops f the tree seemed to have been slashed, then the furrow ended not far from were he was sitting on a more open side.

He did end up falling back on Sekigahara side.

No wonder he was still feeling the fall. He gritted his teeth, tearing the piece of wood stuck in his tight, covering the small blood flow that followed with both his hands. He was sure he healed faster when his his dragon form.

He just couldn't be sure of how much time it would take. Then he remembered the reason for his fall, his gaze turning back to the sky to search for the two dragons who had attacked him. Masamune heard them before seeing them. They were flying just on top of the trees definitely looking for him and he had no doubt they would find him soon is he didn't react.

Painfully holding himself him on limbs that wouldn't fully obey him, Masamune began to run to hide on the other side of the small hill were he had landed.

"Hah." He whispered still in pain.

Orochi was so close, he felt it more than ever now.

A monstrous screech almost perforated his eardrums, the same neither human nor animal cry that had sounded earlier. Masamune held his breath when both Dragons changed directions, answering to the cry.

He bent down right just as they passed above him, for the first time he felt like thanking the darkness of the eclipse for concealing him.

It was at that moment that the eclipse peak phase ended and the first quarter of the sun came back with it's light.

Looking up to see what horrible beast could have emitted such a sound, Masamune literally choked. How could he have missed it?

The creature was gigantic, seven or eight different Dragons were rotating and revolving around its five heads. His huge body covered all the other side of the hill, it was even more larger than Motochika's Fugaku. Its heads, these foul and misshapen heads were easily well above the highest trees of the forest. Such a thing should be easily visible from Sekigahara other side!

A wave of nausea struck Masamune when he saw that the creature vaguely resembled a dragon. Yet, the scales that covered the beast seemed soft and sticky, glistening like a fish out of the water.

The beast had only two paw with five long claws, each one as wide as a centennial trees. They hardly supported its massive body, like the creature had difficulty moving, like it had just awakened from a long sleep.

A long tail was twisting and moving behind the body like a beheaded snake, his round and hunchbacked back was covered by horns, sharp spears pointed towards any attacker who dared to approach.

Looking longer, Masamune could almost feel the pain that emanate from this thing. His heart sank. It was incomplete. A misshapen transformation.

The five squirming head seemed to acted in concert addressing to the Dragons in one movement but the next moment each regained its independence looking in all directions at once. It was after this observation that of Masamune's sense of smell began to assail him. He was unable to discern if the smell of blood, of rot or of death was the strongest.

Covering his nose. He grabbed Murakumo, climbing the last meters to the summit of the hill. As if feeling his presence, one head turned to him, it ice blue eyes boring hole into Masamune's body. A mock of a smile appeared on his distorted lips, revealing slender and sharp fangs.

The way it looked so happy to see him sickened Masamune. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. And could only feel the need to tear them apart.

" **Damn** , Yukimura if you ever survive that I'll kill you myself with my bare hand." Masamune shouted.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Finally, finally I reached this point. I had to work all day without a break to translate this chapter in time, so forgive me if there are more mistakes than usual (even if it don't really bother you if you read this to that point).
> 
> I made the chapter longer because I would have gone crazy if I had to make yet another chapter because the KojuSasu part grew up on its own. Well ! I had to put Orochi's transformation in this chapter !
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos


	34. Party 34

**Part 34**

 

 

 

It stared at him earnestly. This thing would let him out of its gaze, its eyes glazed and lifeless causing cold sweat to run on Masamune's back. A kind of satisfaction and a sort of raw hunger appeared in its expression. It was almost human, yet too animal to be clearly recognizable as such. That face, no, that distorted snoot which looked as pasty than sticky rice ranged from the form of a dragon and something that Masamune could not compare, something more primitive.

  
Of the five heads, it was the only one currently watching him, as the others were still busy to search for who knew not what, pointing in all directions except toward Masamune. This head was following his every movement and the smile it had displayed after spotting Masamune was ever so present if not more pronounced. Either way, Masamune didn't know whether to fully trust his senses or not. However, its gelatinous neck seemed to harden second by second, as if the creature was finally finding anchor in the real world.

  
Masamune understood that he had to act fast if he wanted to counter the beast before it joined the battlefield were the rest of the army was. For now, watched as he was, he had to carefully calculate every move. He also kept his eyes fixed on the creature, ready to anticipate and respond to the first sign of hostility.

  
The greatest prudence was required and Masamune had to quickly think of a way to put this thing down. This part was the most difficult, considering the fact that many external factors prevented him from concentrating. The others heads and the other dragons which were around them shouldn't be forgotten.

 

His lower lip clamped between his teeth, Masamune wondered if still he had time to wait for reinforcements.

 

That's when a strange noise caught his attention. Years spent on the battlefield had taught to Masamune not to waste time with unnecessary instinctive reactions. So instead of immediately turning his head toward the sound, he could only clench Murakumo in his hand, his eyelids narrowing as his eye looked sharply at Orochi. It was humanly impossible for him to look both toward the sky were the more predominant treat was and toward the ground were the noise came from.  
  
The noise sounded again though, closer this time and Masamune had to resign himself to let his eye leave Orochi even for an instant, because another part of his instinct told him that what was coming from the bottom of the hill wasn't just a mere animal.

  
A swearing word he heard only once coming out from Motochika's mouth crossed Masamune's lips as had to take a step back, alarmed by what he saw coming from the hill side. The maker, or rather the makers of the noises because they were in fact a small group of of about sixty men, was actually coming right closer to him all divided between him, the hill slope and Orochi.

 

One of them made that little sound again, his mouth opening slightly in a guttural cry like one a wounded animal would let out. His head seemed too heavy to bear and nodded to one side, each slow and painful step ringing him closer to Masamune.

 

They all were members of the Date clan, Masamune saw their armor every day and couldn't be wrong on that fact. But for now the man was unrecognizable, expressionless, almost dead looking. They were unmistakably possessed too.

 

The one closest to Masamune had a distinctly deformed leg. His leg was covered by scales and was grotesque like the man has started his transformation into a Dragon but had failed half-way, the leg was longer and larger than his human one and it made him limp. Other had their arm in the same state or both arms and legs if it weren't affecting their head, in fact everyone had any visible part of their body half transformed.

 

Every men before him has been reduced do this grotesque and painful half-Dragon states. Their human part conflicting with the form of their ancestors.

  
Kojuuro once had wanted to protect Masamune from this, because it could have happened to him too, the half-blooded bastard king. Masamune could only remember the pain he had felt at the time whenever he had tried to turn into a full Dragon. Now he could saw that suffering in their eyes.

  
And his men arose as a new obstacle between him and Orochi. If he wanted to pass, he would have to go through them... but they were innocent, they couldn't be aware of what they were doing, Masamune was sure of that. Masamune refused to kill them even if they would try to go after him.

 

 

One of Dragons flying around the blue eyed head was none other than Kojuuro. And although he still had difficulty to acknowledge it, Masamune couldn't deny the fact. His right eye, his most important ally, the person to whom he could rely on always had laid hands on him and tried to fry him.

 

Orochi had dared to take him away from him.

 

Orochi's destructive force had went through Masamune too. He clearly had felt when the demon had called on his people. There was no doubt that it was it who forced the full blooded Dragon to do act against him. First Orochi had taken Yukimura from him and now Kojuuro too? It was only giving one more reason for Masamune to annihilate the existence of this creature.

  
Masamune refused to loose Kojuuro too. He already imagined the face Kojuuro would make when he would be freed from the demon influence, and Masamune couldn't help but the let the corner of is lip rise as he thought that he should already start thinking of a way to make Kojuuro forgive himself first. Because his right eyes was rather tedious when he failed to protect Masamune.

  
The blue-eyed head emitted a sort of mocking yowling sound at Masamune, and he could swear that the creature was laughing at him and his dilemma.

 

His glare stronger than ever, he held Murakumo up.

  
"Do you see that, you **skunk.** This blade is for you." Masamune roared.

  
More than anger, it was pure hatred that flowed into Masamune's vein, like a cold and frozen magma ready to explode and overflow him.

  
His provocation said, Masamune rushed down the slope, ready to end this for good this time. His legs strengthened by his Dragon force carried him much faster than a normal human. Well, he always relied on Kojuuro when it came to strategy development, so being deprived of his right eyes he choice his usual way of going head on.

  
The beast smile thinned when it saw what Masamune was holding, and its lips had turned down in a sort of disgusted snarl, then the head had opened it mouth to deploy a screeching cry full of threat and rage.

 

When they heard the cry, the dragons flying above abruptly stopped before flying at full speed toward the four corner of Sekigahara plain. The assault had been ordered.

  
Masamune gritted his teeth seeing his people unwillingly going towards the danger. Could he be angry at those who will attack those Dragons if they were defending themselves? He redoubled his speed, now he had to force Orochi to free them before it was to late. Dragons were strong but the human soldiers were numerous, Masamune knew who would ultimately end up victorious. Inwardly he hoped Kojuuro would hold on long enough. Yukimura was able to resist a little time when the demon had taken hold of his heart, he was certain his right eye could resist the demon too. But what could he do more than hope?

 

Act.

  
The half-dragon soldier that could hardly move let alone fly like the fully transformed Dragons continued to head right on Masamune, but now there was a rush in their pace that foreshadowed no good for him. They had gathered in a compact group right on his way.

  
He wouldn't be able to pass without confronting them.

  
The leather scabbard made a muffled noise when he struck the first half-dragon soldier in the ribs. The man fell to the floor in a clatter of members and dust like a disjointed puppet. Another tried to seize Masamune but Murakumo's scabbard brought him down too.

  
Although he expected it would be difficult for him to wield such a weapon with the little practice time he had had since they had discovered it gathering dust in a warehouse of the Tokugawa clan, Masamune had to admit he had trouble getting used to the long length of the blade.

  
He hardly had time to understand how to correct his posture in accordance. Even so, that one he had chosen to better optimize the length of the blade didn't seem natural to him. The more light and airy feel of his own sword was missing, his fingers were more accustomed to be closed around six handle and having to grasp only one with both his hand left an impression of discomfort. More so he didn't like the vibrations that coursed through the covered blade every time he hit something hard.

  
The fifteen of his men trying to stop him was a rather welcomed training, at least now he knew what to expect when he handled Murakumo in real fights.

 

Masamune narrowly dodged when a soldier came into his back trying to catch Murakumo. His breath caught for the second when he registered that it was one of those he had just sent to bite the dust, crawling to him in his desperation to grab Masamune. He wasn't the only one, all those that Masamune had downed were already up, continuing to pursue him. Masamune struck them with a force enough to crush an ox's bone yet they always came rose up soon after, driven by an incredible force.  
  
The problem was that Masamune had no time to think about how to efficacioulsy incapacitate them when he counted the seconds that separated him from Orochi. At least so far, the creature had seem to wait for Masamune watching him struggle and he could hope the creature would continue. Given the size of this thing, it was impossible to guess the extent of damage a step forward would cause and Masamune had no desire to find out now.

 

After all, they still were members of his clan before everything. People he had himself drawn into this war while he sworn to protect them, to ensure that no more of them find an unjust death. Masamune refused to hurt them more than he already was, no matter if they still went after him, he just have to be faster than them.

  
One of them thrust his fingers into Masamune's ribs, moaning when he grabbed his lord. He was easily dislodged but Masamune could only register that they had had the intelligence to form another barrier behind him, cutting off any possible retreat and preventing him to bypass the one in front of him. And in addition the soldiers before him had begun to form a tighter wall, difficult to cross if he still refused to hit harder.

  
But yet these men didn't seem capable of coherent thought, not when they weren't reacting to any pain Masamune inflected, not when they didn't even respond the cries of war their king yelled at them. It was obvious now, Masamune couldn't have been mistaken when he thought that was that horrible demon dictating them their orders, the one which manipulated them., as it did with the others fully transformed Dragons.

 

 

Masamune's eye suddenly widened when he realized something. Orochi not only controlled some of his men. He controlled every Dragons with enough old blood to answer him, all of his soldier... all of them... every Dragon cell in them had responded to Orochi.

 

And that was entirelly responsible, because it was he, Masamune their king who had led them here.  
  
From the beginning, he had played right into the demon game. Aisu had baited him, pushed him to follow him in this trap without thinking, leading his people with him, leading his people in this ordeal. He had offered his men on a silver plater to that creature.

  
He gave Kojuuro to Orochi...

  
More than ever, Masamune felt like a fool and his honor as a warrior hurt while he pushed away two of his soldiers with the scabbard of the legendary sword.

  
His rage against himself but also against Aisu and the whole of Orochi gathered in one single cry that sounded like thunder clap following a powerful lightning bolt. His hatred grew as cold as the icy plains of the north.

 

More than ever, he couldn't wait to make Orochi pay a hundredfold.

  
His will reheated at this idea, Masamune resigned himself to do what he had to pass, even if it mean permanently injuring his men. It was all his fault after all, he was already ready to assume full responsibility.  
  


Too focused on his goal, he certainly hadn't expected that a scatter of bright pink arrow would fly past him. First agitated by this sudden attack that barely missed him, Masamune turned quickly to confront the perpetrator, realizing just a second after he'd never been the target of this attack.

  
The fact that he turned around just when Keiji, armed with his long saber as wide as a beam that Masamune had rarely seen out of its sheath, ran toward the group of men holding it horizontally in front of him.

  
It was effective because the next moment, Masamune saw the men that were restrained by the arrows of light fall to the ground under Keiji's brute force.

  
"We'll take care of them, Mr. Date!" shouted a female voice clearer and more determined than Masamune ever heard coming from her.

  
He grimaced, his upper lip pursed in disbelief to have been helped by a little girl and a playboy. Well, it was still help and it was welcomed when he thought about the size of what he was about to face. Keiji was an idiot of a pacifist and if Masamune hadn't already seen him fight he could have doubted that Keiji knew how to handle a sword, in Tsuruhime case though he certainly felt a kind of hidden power in her and knew that her bow wasn't only meant for divination purpose. To see her actually use it was something else.

 

Before his hesitation, Keiji intervened from where he maintained part of the assailant to the ground:  
  
"Go, Masamune! We will do them no harm, I promise. Now go save the others, we are counting on you." he encouraged

  
It was disturbing to see this natural happy man with a forced smile on his face. Also his eyes were still red from tears he must have shred and Masamune had never seen this big man cry, not even when laughing too hard. Tsuruhime face was sullen too, she probably had seen things that she wasn't prepared to face.

  
Somehow it made Masamune think of the little Itsuki girl who had insisted so much to follow him because she too knew the ravages of war and wanted to fight to stop it. Masamune had used all his persuasion to make her and her boyfriend stay out of his last battles because no matter what she had seen in his short life, he couldn't voluntarily expose a child to the reality of war.

  
Her bow drawn Tsuruhime fired into the sky, the same pink arrow of light falling between the enemies Keiji couldn't contain. They completely froze, only gasp and laments escaping from their throat.  
  
"Go dammit! We don't have much time!" Tsuruhime insisted.

  
  
Even Keiji winced at the tone she had used, and she swore too. Was he bad influence ?

 

With one last uncertain look on his men struggling to break free from Keiji and Tsuruhime, Masamune nodded his thank the other two.

  
" **Thanks**." He blurted.

  
  
"We don't do this for you, we do it for Motochika, Yukimura and Magoichi." Keiji said, whispering the end of his sentence as if it were only for himself.

  
Masamune raised rolled his eye. Keiji really was stupid if he believed Masamune cared about his ego at such a time. The vagabond shrugged one shoulder as best he could in his position and let his comment pass as if it was a joke.

 

It was not the time to waste time in details, Masamune still thanked his companions of their impromptu aid. Sill, he was really relieved because he knew he could trust them with his men life's. He walked around Keiji, not even sparring a glance at his men when he heard their groan of protest as they struggled increasingly hard to escape. No, because his attention was back on Orochi. He resumed his run toward the creature, nothing standing between him and it now.  
  
Tsuruhime waited for him to be out of hear range, pulling arrows after arrows to nail Masamune's men to the ground she addressed Keiji.

  
"Don't underestimate Magoichi. She will recover from his injuries and come back stronger than ever you'll see..." she stated, a ghost of her usual cheerfulness quickly passing on her face.

  
The soldiers under Keiji's giant sword began to bite and hit him trying to be freed forcing him to eventually stand up again. Keiji jumped and faced them again, he stood his back against Tsuruhime's as he prepared himself for a new rush forward.

  
This time a genuine smile stretched his lips.

  
"I believe in your prediction, Tsuru." he chuckled.

 

The Masamune pace began to slow down when it came close enough for any of Orochi heads to catch him. The creature's slow movement gave Masamune enough time to see coming down but he had to be careful still, because no one knew what the thing was really capable of.

  
No grimace resembling a smile was visible on the heads of the creature now as its were all turned to him. However, Masamune sported a confident one, like a flag showing all the promises of pain he destined to Orochi.

  
Whatever if he were to spend days and days cutting this beast piece by piece, bit by bit with Murakumo, he would stop this thing at all costs. Whatever if it was too big and that his weapon had no more impact than a toothpick on Orochi's scale, he will plant this toothpick as many times as it took to draw blood in all the sensitive parts he could reach.

  
He will make Orochi regret not staying in its barrels of sake.

  
Now that he was close enough, Masamune could better distinguish the grotesque appearance of the five heads. Even more than the body of the creature, it was these things mounted atop their long waving necks that inspired the greatest terrors to those who saw them. They were all very different from each other though.

 

Masamune sighed...Ieyasu didn't even prepare him to beat such a huge thing...

 

The one in the middle, the one that had those blue eyes recognizable from miles away was also the one that seemed the most stable, because the deformation of its features that happened from time to time was almost imperceptible now contrary to the others and it was more formed than the first time Masamune had laid his eye on it. It was something between the normal form of a Dragon and a snake jaw with its characteristic v form. Longer scales exceeded from atop his head and came down on the side of its head and although the rest of the body was of a pale blue gray, this head that had a hint of red and brown on this strange scales. This could have vaguely resembled hair if the head was an human own.

 

The one at the far left seemed to consistently go in the opposite direction from the others and once or twice Masamune had seen it trying to bite anything coming within his reach, this head had some sort of brown scale crest on its head and of clear brown eyes. Its form was still oscillating between the muzzle of a dragon and a more feline face.

  
The directly to the right of the central head had large expressive brown eyes, it had a sort of crown made of scale around his skull and they were grass tinged. It relied regularly on the central head, as if his neck wasn't strong enough to support it.

 

The head on the far right had a strange sort of beard made of scales and spikes and stood proudly, haughty and steeper than the others, it also seemed larger and it was staring at Masamune with an expectant look, showing no other expression.

 

  
Finally the last one, directly to the left of the central head was missing its left eye, the place were it should have been was an empty orbit adorned by three long scars, breaking the semblance of symmetry that earned each head as the seconds passed, the scales around his head were white and the they lifted and moved as the wind passed through them showing they indeed were flexible one.

  
A shinning thing caught Masamune's eye, more than the strange dance these heads were making as they undulated before him, waiting for him to within range without being able to refrain their bloodthirs.

 

The shinning object was spherical and was incrusted under the chin of the head in the middle, right on its throat. Masamune at first thought it was only a strange misplaced scale but the energy that this sphere emitted reached him by wave, too strong and identifiable for it to belong to a mere part of Orochi.

 

He shuddered in spite of himself because he knew had felt a similar energy before and he was currently holding the source of it in his hand.

  
This sphere came into resonance with Murakumo. Masamune could feel the energy pulsing in his hand, calling, not him but his sword, an invitation like the one he had felt when Orochi had taken this form and called upon the Dragons. It wasn't strong enough for Masamune not to be able to resist it, but it was still sufficiently intriguing that he wanted to see that black sphere more closely.

  
Damn, Keiji and Tsuruhime wouldn't be too much to distract the creature while he attempted to cut one or two of its heads.

  
It was too late no to turn back to see where they were, and impossible to expect further reinforcements because he couldn't wait anymore.

 

Orochi lifted a leg, much faster than its massive form should have allowed it, and when it fell to the ground the earth shook and a thick cloud of dust rose. Masamune kept balance with difficulty and if it had not had an extra appendage behind him he would certainly had fallen under the force of the impact.  
  
The creature strength returned to it every second Masamune wasted thinking, considering his options.

  
The truth was that Masamune felt nothing when he thought about this fight. The challenge, the anger that should have fueled him wasn't enough compared to the feeling of pity that had seized him as he observed the creature. His hatred was vibrant but he refused to be driven by this emotion.

  
It was not even close to what he had felt in confronting Mitsunari. The lightning that normally would run through his veins was nothing more than a spark, and that spark was looking for the friction that would transform it back into roaring storm.

 

Only one man on earth had ever been able to do that

 

Since this creature had appeared in front of him, it was like something in his heart had been shut. The presence that until then nourished his lightning was gone, unreachable. Masamune refused to recall the last time he felt such a silence in himself. He thought he would never go through that again.  
  
Impossible to know why but the sphere on Orochi's neck reminded him of this presence. His theory was that _he_ was still here somewhere, even if lost their link after the eclipse, it just too weak for him to perceive it. Masamune had to remind himself this or accept the fact Orochi could eventually have completely devoured Yukimura's soul and that was impossible to just consider it.

 

Slowly, he pulled Murakumo out of its scabbard, anticipating the rush of the ancient energy coming from the blade. Never before had he released it, preferring to get gradually getting accustomed to the burden its power imposed on his body.

  
In his Dragon shape, holding the sheathed sword in his hand hadn't felt any different than holding others weapon but holding it now while he opened it, while he fully revealed the blade, the effort he had to provide even just to keep his hands around it made sweat bead on his forehead and made him dizzy.

 

Still, he had always wanted to see the blade. Now Masamune could tell it was a beautiful work of art, it's shiny black blade sending beam of light when the sun it it the right way. What metal could it be? Masamune certainly had never seen anything like it. The only decoration engraved in it was a finely traced cloud right before the blade collar. Murakumo, or using its full name Ame no Murakumo no tsurugi, the sword of the sky that cleave the clouds, it made sense to have such design. Yes, it was indeed the sword true name and Masamune felt like he could really pierce the heavens with it.

  
It took him some more time to get to this new wave of energy that surged into him, where once was his extinguished lightning. It was exhilarating, incredible, glorious, it was like fighting a duel with Yukimura again and again and again. But it felt like exact opposite too, like he was relaxing under the sun. So conflicting yet so warm.

  
And Masamune could bear this warmth.

  
But in fact, like Ieyasu's warned him about, he could also tell that he couldn't bear it forever, since the power source of the sword didn't come from nowhere. It drew on Masamune's own strength and amplified it. Already, though he managed to regain a normal breathing rate, Masamune could feel the muscles in his arm protested as they grew tired.

  
Whatever even if the sword was emptying him of his life forces as long as it was what it take to defeat Orochi.

 

For the first time fear appeared through the blue-eyed head expression when it realized that Masamune could unsheathe the sword. Immediately, Orochi started to lift its other leg and soon bought it back to earth hitting the ground stronger than the first leg and allowing the creature to win several meters forward. His massive body almost dug a trench while moving as it massive tail pushed it.

  
Thank to its new position Orochi was finally able to reach Masamune and promptly attacked him. I was the bearded head that first went through the air fast enough to create a headwind, his long neck easily crossing the distance between its fangs and Masamune. However his jaw closed a few centimeters away from Masamune.

  
" **Heh** , your impatience makes my job easier." Masamune provoked while he skillfully dodged the thing.  
  
The head had no time to rise and Masamune fell on it, Murakumo cutting through the exposed scale of its neck. The cut was much shallower than Masamune had hoped, but the head was moving fast and managed to escape him as it let out a pained and surprised roar. To his utter amazement, Masamune felt like he hit something liked were it should have been solid and this observation made him frown.

  
"Looks like you're going to be a real **challenge** after all."

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Who could have thought that for the day marking history as the greatest battle of this era,, that while the two largest armies of Japan was clashing, Matsunaga could take a relaxing walk across the battlefield undisturbed by anyone.

 

Patiently, one hand resting on his lower back, he took step after step, waiting for moment where the eclipse would end.

  
The way things had unfolded had exceeded all he could have expected but it that wouldn't be a bother. Quite the contrary because the events promised to be more than interesting and whatever could happen the final outcome will still be in his favor, he made sure of that.

  
The first light announcing the return of the sun appeared and with it came the daylight on Sekigahara.

  
A smile tugged at the corner of Matsunaga's lips when the light revealed Aisu's ultimate choice to him.  
  
"My poor friend, I had hoped that you would put more struggle and be more resourceful. Well, I guess the least that I can do now is to make sure that the black angel never come near you and your beautifully new form. " He said in a slightly bored voice.

He began to chuckle slightly once his sentence was complete. Its been a long time sin he had as much fun as today.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Motonari wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand, narrowing his eye in discontent at the Dragon that had collapsed to the ground before him.

  
This animal had had the guts to attack him and his unit, plunging on them from the sky while they were still dazed after the eclipse. Suffice to say that the beast didn't oppose great resistance to Motonari's and Sorin's parade platform respective strikes back.

  
Thing about Sorin, Motonari had to wonder who would have thought that this little nekomata possessed such striking power.

  
The boy was mounted on sort of small mobile platform with railing and all, using his prayer book as a weapon and hitting the Dragon with beam of light coming from Xavi as Sorin kept proclaiming. Moreover, Motonari swore he saw little bald and bearded cherubs come and support his hits sometimes.

 

He had put that hallucination under the count of the emotional turmoil he was experiencing since before the eclipse. The fox half of his being was plagued by an instinctive fear of something he couldn't explain.

  
Finally giving himself in this fight allowed him to focus on something else, and it didn't take long for Motonari to recompose, now he was furious after the Dragon for having forced him to do so much efforts. Being clammy and sweaty wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

  
The men behind them had bartered their musical instruments for spears but had remained cautiously behind them during the fight, leaving Motonari and Sorin to do most of the work.  
  
What use had those pawn if they refused to be sacrificed?

  
His circular blade in hand, Motonari cautiously approached the fallen Dragon. It was lying on the ground and had difficulty breathing, its earth-colored scales had been blackened by fire and reddened with blood. Neither him nor Sorin had been gentle with their strike, but the point was that the Dragon had clearly showed his intentions to see them dead when he attacked.

  
"Sunday!" Sorin suddenly exclaimed, holding Motonari back while he was about to finish the Dragon. "The teachings of Xavi concerns every creature!"

  
Motonari used his free and to push back a stray strand of hair from his forehead still he trembled with the effort he made to restrain the crude gesture he wanted to make and remain courteous. Yet he lowered his blade far from the Dragon's head.

 

"What good following Xavi's teachings if it doesn't keep us alive," Motonari protested. "This Dragon clearly is our enemy and I should spare his life for what ? To see him try to kill us again?" this time he was really angry.

  
Sorin seemed physically pained by his sidekick's admonition. "It can't fight anymore, let him be, in exchange of ransom he could find light too." stated Sorin, trying make Motonari understand his words

  
  
As to end the budding feud, the Dragon, while sinking into unconsciousness promptly took back his human form. His scales giving way to the bare skin of a human body, it long snake like form regained a normal height, the crest on it head became hair, it muzzle became a face and its paw arms and legs. He was stark naked and this made most of Sorin's followers emit a strange squealing sound. A disciple quickly came out of rank to cover the man with a cape.

  
"See, is he still dangerous?" Sorin nodded with satisfaction.

  
Motonari scowled. "A man is always dangerous since he can always drive a sword in your back." he replied.

  
Motonari's answer made an sound of astonishment pass in the ranks and Sorin gaped as his sidekick while he dared to contradict his word that, should he still had to male him remember, mirrored those of their revered pontiff Xavi.

  
Choosing to ignore them, Motonari put a hand on his hip while his eyes turned toward the plain. "So be it, do what you want with that beast. Something greater his happening right under our nose up there and I don't intend to stay here and wait for another member of the Dragon race to fall on us. And they claim to be unable to be transformed in battle ? Do we still trust their sense of honor? What do you think Sorin? "

  
Stunned by such words coming from Motonari's mouth. Sorin didn't immediately register his question, and then as he realized that Motonari was actually addressing him, he took a superior air.

  
"There is no need for me to know the use and custom of the Dragons people, the mere fact of knowing that they too can be guided by Xavi is enough for me to believe in them." He replied sincerely.

  
Considering him with disdain Motonari reprimanded, "Not knowing his opponent is a weakness. It makes me wonder how you managed to stay alive until now. Or should I hold Muneshige responsible for that too." He mused.

  
Sorin's lower lip trembled under those accusations. "Are you trying to give up the love of Xavi?" Sorin asked, refusing to believe what his eyes and ears showed him.

  
"Whatever, it seems that my love always returns to only one and the same person." Motochika's smile imposed on Motonari's mind and an intense wave of pain shot through him. He felt betrayed, deceived, humiliated because even now Motochika toyed with his heart "And I intend to put a definitive end to it. And to do so I have to find him." he was the only one able to silence the conflict that burned within Motonari.

  
Sorin could only shake his head in despair. He knew it was useless to hold Motonari now, "Xavi light Xavi won't reach you anymore if you leave now." He tried nonetheless.

  
"How so ? I do intend to make you come with me. Is there no one else who also awaits you there?" Motonari said while thinking that a pawn as boring as Sorin was a usable pawn nonetheless.

  
Looking away, Sorin considered Motonari's offering and then stamped on his little platform. "You're right, it is time for me to bring back Muneshige! I'll walk with you Sunday."

  
"Mouri."  
  


"Sorry ?"

  
"My name is Mouri Motonari."

  
At that moment Sorin knew Motonari was definitely lost, but somehow he couldn't find himself disturbed by this idea.

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that all for this chapter even if nothing much happen it set a pace for the upcoming chapter. Well the truth is had still had much trouble writing it, not my fault because I'm still trying to find pleasure in writing again. It come back little by little.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading until then.   
> .


	35. Party 35

**Part 35**

 

 

Even more than the amazement and fear to see his worst nightmare materialize, it was a deep sense of shame mixed with regret that overwhelmed Ieyasu.

  
The eclipse that had distracted his men had been nothing to manage for him. He knew how to channel their fear and had continued to reassure all of those gravitating around him as if he was the sun they had just seen disappear. The fear in their eyes had slowly extinguished and the ranks had re-formed around him. He listened to their complaints, however none of them was consistent enough to help him understand what could have made them desert their posts like this.

  
Ieyasu had left the stronghold and dropped the part of the plan was to wait for Sanada because he understood that something that none of the generals of the Western alliance could have foreseen was about to happen. And what he had feared was happening right under his eyes.

 

The semblance of control and advantage they previously had on Orochi had made them overconfident.  
  


When Sanada's ninja had come to meet him, eyes cold and as expressionless as an assassin on a mission and informed him that something had crazed the Dragons of the Date clan and that he had to put the soldiers away to protect them, Ieyasu knew internally that it was too late.

  
There was still some soldier in a blue armor alongside Sasuke. So few compared to the whole full a life troop he had seen leave the fort at the first light of dawn. Now they looked more like ghosts, wan, shifty, and restless and still reproaching themselves after having left their brothers behind.

  
The situation was serious but Ieyasu who was already managing the urgency of the fear of his men about these rampaging Dragons and the sudden darkness that had fallen on Sekigahara like an ominous canvas didn't had the time to reflect on the meaning of all of this.

 

So when the sun started to show itself again, the darkness disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared, Ieyasu clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into the leather of his gauntlet, so deeply that he felt a spike of pain.

 

It was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his very heart. Too similar to what he had felt when he realized how much he had hurt Mitsunari the first time. His heart had stopped beating before going to beat too fast, too strongly. Ieyasu's mind was fogged by the waves of emotions and he couldn't decide what to think.

  
This wasn't supposed to happen like that. The giant eight headed monster was just a fact of legend, so he couldn't believe his eyes even when the sun's rays bathed in their light this gigantic creature. This thing didn't happen to have eight head, after all some men in history had been better than him and managed to definitely destroy two of Orochi before he killed one with brute force, but this demon was real and it's five head were weapons, threats that menaced his people. This demon was so similar to the legends that Ieyasu wondered if this wasn't another provocation, Orochi who was mocking the poor humans who couldn't stop him from rising again.

  
Orochi was too far away, on the side of the plain, and yet too close from his army, too close from Mitsunari's... And his gigantic form made it visible to all those present at Sekigahara so he should have seen it too...

 

And Ieyasu and was ashamed. Again he failed in his promise because he knew even if voicing it out loud would make it too real, it was too late now to save their loved ones. Motochika was lost, Yukimura was lost and the others too, those he didn't know and who may have people who held them dear, bonds connected to them.

  
Their physical shell had been used as material for creating this thing that moved, lived, breathed and threatened them from the horizon of the plains.

  
More than ever Mitsunari's reproachful voice echoed in his head, like with Hideyoshi, he was powerless... what a traitor he was. Because even if he was prepared for that possibility, although it warned Masamune and Keiji and Magoichi and Tsuruhime and all of those who sought his help he wasn't infallible, Ieyasu dreaded the moment he would face them...how he would tell them of his failure.

  
Ieyasu gaze went to Sasuke since he had been alerted by the distinct metallic noise the ninja's made as he drew it. Not stopping to ponder on where did the ninja hid this weapon, Ieyasu looked at the palm of his own hand, uncertainty still hovering around him. Was he still decerving to be relied upon ?

 

He realized that his hesitation time had actually spanned for a few seconds, the time it took for the ninja to reflect and take on a fighting stance. It could only be inspired by Sasuke who didn't wait to act, eyes fixed on Orochi while his lord, whom everyone knew he considered a brother had without doubt been fully devoured by this monster.

  
He showed no doubt as to his intention, but he didn't as much hope as Ieyasu's to bear on his shoulders.  
  
However, Sasuke's determination helped Ieyasu understand and regain his own. As with Hideyoshi, if he had betrayed them, betrayed their trust, there was still something he could do for them. Something he had willed himself to do if the worst were to happen.

 

The last resort. The final solution. The thing they had wanted to prevent. Even so, the idea there remained nothing else to do wouldn't make its way into Ieyasu; he couldn’t help but cling to this very tiny hope that, seeing the creature closer, perhaps he would think of another solution.  
  
"I don't know if you are going to keep standing here, but I don't intend to let Orochi have his way." Sasuke stated, definitely breaking Ieyasu out of his anguished train of thought.

 

Sasuke could understand that the young lord of Mikawa was in disarray, the youth and inexperience didn't play in his favor in such a moment and even if he had been able to direct and assemble a great army behind him, it was normal that some sparkle of doubt was still visible in his eyes. Before Ieyasu's silence, Sasuke decided not to wait anymore. He couldn't resist adding a barb hoping to make Ieyasu react like Yukimura would have.

  
Sasuke's eyelids closed slowly as to banish this image, this was not the time to think about that.

 

Against all odds, Ieyasu's hand grabbed his shoulder, cutting it in its tracks as Sasuke was about to run straight to the gigantic monster, refusing to wait for him to decide to make a move with army.  
  
"You are wounded and exhausted. It would be suicide." Ieyasu shook his head trying to dissuade Sasuke.  
  
With a smirk and a shrug Sasuke replied, "Ninjas are supposed to die to protect their master, right? It isn't a matter of honor like you Samurai… it is just how it should be. "He insisted, struggling to prevent his racing heart to end up shaking his voice.

  
"No." Ieyasu added with the will of the leader he truly was. "Someone has to help the troops to take shelter and you are all designated for this task," breaking the touch of his hand against the ninja's shoulder, Ieyasu turned his eyes toward Orochi, "It is my role to prevent this creature to make it here. And ... "Ieyasu didn't want to give false hopes but the rest of his sentence was heavy on his tongue." He will want to see you safe and sound when he returns." his heart was wounded again by the treason he committed.

 

Sasuke seemed perplexed at first, his eyebrows furrowing, then his expression softened and he twirled his shuriken between his fingers, playing with its invisible string. "I guess you're right."  
  
The soldiers around them had followed their conversation, so they were close when Sasuke reached up to attract their attention before filling his lungs with the air he needed to give them instructions. Only Ieyasu forestalled him and with his voice loud and clear, he called the attention of those who were just starting to realize that Orochi was a real thing.

  
"Soldiers! A Menace even greater than the Eastern alliance was raised right in front of us. People of Mikawa, I promise to protect you from this threat, but I can't do it alone! I need your help and your cooperation. Those who follow me should do so knowing that death in battle would have been softer than what they will surely go through,"

  
The first words of Ieyasu's speech were enough to catch the remaining troop's attentions. His honesty struck everyone when he said that and a concerned murmur went through the men; all of them remained hanging at their lord lips, listening for its arguments.

  
"We still have time to stop this demon. His birth is still recent and we must take advantage of its weakness before it is too late. However there is no doubt he will stop at no cruelty to confront us! Soldiers, I ask you again, because you still have a choice. Those who choose to remain on the front line will not be though as cowards. Our enemies of the East are still present and no one will know if Orochi would be a sufficient threat for they choose to join us against him, you will have to stop them from taking this stronghold in my absence and protect our wounded. Sasuke will be your commander! "

  
A clamor replied, the still well and able soldiers raised their arms to heaven continuing to acclaim Ieyasu, them, who a few minutes before were prey to fear and were panicking at the idea of living something they couldn't understand, now they were so motivated. So that was the effect Ieyasu have on people?

  
Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, his lips turned up doubtfully. "Yare, yare." He whispered.  
  
"It's now or never! Forward!"

  
He raised his fist and the next moment the soldiers around him were brandishing their spears and blades, claiming and shouting their support for their leader.

  
Ieyasu then sprang, hurling himself towards the hills, straight to Orochi. Following his motion, the soldiers willing to fight regrouped. They ran behind Ieyasu's back, ready to give their lives at any time to ensure his victory.

  
Seeing them going like this, so full of enthusiasm and their moral inflated, it drew a smile on the Sasuke's lips. It seemed that it was only yesterday that Yukimura too could instill such courage into Kai's men. But now ... now he was the only one left.

  
Some men had remained with him, most of them injured or just too scared to have been convinced by Ieyasu's speech. They began to gather around him, waiting for him to gives orders since Ieyasu made him their commander. It was his duty to watch over them, as he would have done if they had all been wearing red armors. Only this time, there was not a single soldier of Kai to answer him... no because most of them chose to follow Yukimura; they were on the other side of the plain now.

 

Yet Sasuke didn't doubt of his choice even for a second, he knew were his place was. His frustration was even greater because thank to Ieyasu entrusting this responsibility to him he couldn't participate in Yukimura's liberation. He couldn't be with him.

  
A shadow suddenly passed over them, interrupting him before he could open his mouth. So fast that no one had time to see what it was, and eyes turned skyward. Nobody saw it coming when a man suddenly screamed.

  
Sasuke's reaction was to immediately go to the cry before had to abruptly stop himself before a scene of horror and savagery.

  
The soldier shouted and struggled, jaws of black dragon tight around its trunk. The usually pure white fangs were now dripping red where they were deeply planted in the man chest to his thigh. The dragon was shaking him like a vulgar rag doll while the screams diminished in volume, as he was slowly losing consciousness.

  
The soldiers couldn't at first grasp how a Dragon of this size could have slid behind them and grab one of them without their having had time to do anything. However, they were faster than Sasuke to react, surrounding the creature in a fatal circle, their spears ready to pierce the scales of the slender shaped monster.

  
The Dragon released his prey by sending it flying through the tight rows before him.

  
And Sasuke remained motionless, his Shuriken almost slipping through his fingers. His heart was too heavy for the information that his eyes were observing to be transmitted correctly. He couldn't be mistaken, even if he had barely seen that black Dragon once or two times.  
  
How could he forget that fateful night which changed his and his young master life's forever? These scales of coal he had seen glistening under the light of the flames, the same scar that he had often stroked with only the tips of his fingers.

  
His hope for him to be safe flew away as soon as the first spear hit the beast flank. The Dragon roared, ready to pounce at the man who had dared to touch him before a small human with auburn hair attracted his attention, shouting:

 

"Stop!" Sasuke let out before he could prevent himself.

 

The soldier's curious and skeptical glances turned to him. Provided each didn't relax its vigilance on the Dragon, and although all of them couldn't understand why he gave this order, they waited. Sasuke stepped forward, determined look on his face, it was his duty to confront this Dragon.  
  
The black Dragon growled and snarled, his lips rolling up and heaving under the pressure of the air passing between his teeth. His back curved ready to pounce at any opportunity. Then his crazed gaze met the ninja's eyes. A look of fire that made the Dragon shudders.

  
"Stay back!" Sasuke said trying to make some distance between the soldiers and the Dragon, "It's my responsibility to take care of him."

  
More than ever at this moment, Sasuke could understand why Yukimura had always been so quick to say that Masamune's life was his. At that moment he wanted no one but himself near Kojuuro, he didn't want anybody to touch him, and yet someone had to stop this feral beast. It was a wild dragon threatening the lives of all the men around him, all that were left with him to defend the stronghold.  
  
He wouldn't entrust this thankless task to anyone else and for nothing in the world he would have let someone else do it.

 

A blue armored soldier grabbed his arm holding his Shuriken. Even if the man trembled facing the murderous look that Sasuke instantly sent toward him, he held his ground.

  
"It's our number two. We have to do it." He stated.

  
The look he sent Sasuke was full of sadness and determination, other soldiers in blue armor came to support his allegations.

  
Sasuke understood what they were trying to do. Him and Kojuuro certainly weren't as expansive as Masamune and Yukimura could be when they were together, but you had to be blind and deaf to have missed at least one time he had made Kojuuro laugh, the smiles they exchanged even when they were far from each other's, the necessary contacts that lingered beyond reason ... but he could listen to their pleas. It was precisely because there were all of those little things between him and Kojuuro that he should be the one to end everything.

  
Finally, Kojuuro decided for them. Their futile quarrel had given time for the dragon to find the weak point in their circle. Sasuke barely had time to dodge, leaping toward the ground, bringing the man still attached to his arms down with him while he protectively covered him with his own body.

 

A fireball had exploded behind them and if he had to guess by the painful sensation of a biting burn on his back, the flames had reached Sasuke.

  
When he straightened up, adrenaline helping him endure his pain, the flinch on his face didn't escape the clan soldier below him. The man was on the verge to say something but Sasuke looked away, refusing to see that even after that, even after their stupid quarrel over who would have the right to attempt to kill the man he loved almost had them killed, he was still determined to obtain this right.

 

Sasuke's eyes widened when they stilled on the Black Dragon's slender form. The fire that still escaped from the hole where he stood until then was weakening but it was enough to project sinister light on the beast scales. Just like that night... it gave him a glistening look, almost ethereal. It was beautiful even then. But what especially caught Sasuke's attention were his eyes, these two pearls encrusted under those hard and frowning brows.

  
They were all too human.

  
The Dragon's eyes weren't the only thing which had changed his behavior two. In a few seconds the Dragon had gone from threatening to panic.

  
When he had landed, fangs forward, claws scraping the ground and tail cleaving the air behind him, they all had no doubt about his intentions. Even when the soldiers had surrounded him, the wildness of his gaze told them of his true thirst for blood.

  
Now he retreated against the spears pointed at him, his lips no longer showed rage but what appeared to be concern. It also seemed to look for a way out despite the soldiers around him. He could fly away if it had become its new prerogative. So why was he acting like this?

  
It was incoherent, as if he just realized that something wasn't right that he had almost nearly kill-

  
And what if it was true?

 

Sasuke agonizingly straightened up, ignoring the protests the Date's clan men date and his own body, clutching his injured shoulder, yet he did not let go if his weapon. Step by step, he advanced towards the Dragon, so much hope filling his heart that it could kill him if all of this was a just a ploy from the Dragon to attract him. Their eyes met and Kojuuro stopped moving. His long belly covered in scale touched the ground and his nose followed, submissive and sorry.

  
Painfully, Sasuke came to him to the astonishment and disbelief from the audience. He reached his free hand, the one that he had until then used to offset the pain in his shoulder. His limb stood for a moment hovering above the Dragon nose.

  
"Kagetsuna." he said, almost tenderly.

  
The Dragon gave a start, swiftly opening his jaw wide while cries of terror rang. His fangs had closed around Sasuke's contour and it seemed so frail between the huge jaws, but at no time the Dragon had touched him.

 

 At the second that lucidity fled from Kojuuro's eyes, Sasuke knew he wouldn't have the time to react. However, his life didn't pass by his eyes, only persisted the idea that it couldn't have been a more honorable death for a ninja. Amusing, coming from him as he often said that honor didn't matter for someone like him. A second later and the Dragon lucidity returned, and his heart inflated with the happiness to see that he was right to believe in Kojuuro.

  
The jaws retreated, and the snoot fell back to the ground. The dragon let out a kind of plaintive moan, so horrible that it tore at the heart of all those who heard it.

 

The adrenaline left Sasuke's body as it had appeared and the relief of not having been devoured took it in its wake... His last forces were drained and this time it was Sasuke who fell to the ground. His leg no longer supporting him, he staggered for a moment before dropping gently. He knew it. His instinct had not deceived him.

  
Forgetting the threat of being pierced with spears at the slightest movement, the Dragon's muzzle quickly rose to catch the ninja along its length. Resting half of his body on the Dragon while his legs dragged on the ground, Sasuke put his own head some centimeters away from the creature's beautiful eyes.

 

Laying on the wrinkled and rough surface of the snout which he used for support, Sasuke couldn't help indulge in a caress, there just above the eye, slightly scratching an eyebrow.

  
"You are you." he said, finally ending his sentence. "You found a way to come back."

  
The black Dragon eyes narrowed in an expression of affection, and although the spears of the Date clan departed as soon as Sasuke's words reached the owner's ears some less confident stayed for security.

  
"I think I might take a little nap right now. Do you have any objection?" Sasuke asked tiredly, his voice falling between two yawns.

  
Blowing hard through his nostrils, the Dragon tried to keep Sasuke awake, but it was a useless effort because he was falling into out of consciousness, pain and fatigue outweighing everything else.  
  


Witnessing the scene, some soldiers tried to get closer to withdraw the ninja from the Dragon, but Kojuuro appeared hostile toward them again, even if he no longer showed any blood thirst. He didn't want to let him go now, he obviously wasn't as completely himself as Sasuke had thought, nevertheless what was certain was that he wouldn't give the ninja back so easily even without knowing why he acted as such.

  
Two soldiers approached cautiously, wishing to shelter Sasuke and see him being cared for his wounds. Kojuuro could feel that his price's skin on his snoot was strangely bare and wet, but he absolutely refused to trust people who a moment ago were pointing deadly weapons on him.  
  
He stepped back. Menacingly screeching between his teeth to make them know he wouldn't let them take him away.

 

"Number two." whispered one of the men, trying to get his attention.

  
It somehow worked because the Dragon's head turned toward the man. Then the man stepped aside, revealing a gigantic creature behind the troops far away.

  
The beast had five head incoherently moving in every direction, tangling and whipping the air, searching the ground while sometimes a massive paw would rose and fell in a crash that made the small stones vibrate around him. Sometimes a ray of blue light appeared almost imperceptibly and it seemed coming from something the beast was trying to catch.

  
"The chief is busy there, he'll need you soon enough." the man went on. "We need you to trust us and let this one care into our hands."

 

Kojuuro backed away again, the split pupils of his eyes dilating, he once again let out this unbearable and pain filled complaint. He tried to see how this human resting on his nose was. He could feel his hair tickling him while his woodsy scent filled his nostrils before being quickly replaced by the powerful smell of burning and iron...

  
Half-heartedly, he let his human slid to the ground before him, leaving the other humans get closer to retrieve him. Then he looked up again, toward this creature that inspired in him hatred and regret.  
  
Oh lord... did he really dared to attack Masamune-sama? He did, right? Everything was blurry, but he could still remember his master's accusing and disappointed look...

 

A blinding light unexpectedly emanated from his body, stunning all who still had spears raised at him. When the light came back to a tolerable intensity for the human eye, it revealed Kojuuro prostrated on the ground staring at the palms of his hands, ten fingers of pink and soft skin stained by Sasuke's burned skin and innocent's blood.

  
His nudity was the least of his worries as his body was shivering and his muscles were still stiff with the shock that the transformation had imposed to them. It was very little compared to the pain in his heart. Kojuuro had yet to find the strength to forgive himself, but he couldn't stay moping when Masamune, Sasuke and his people needed him.

  
His stern gaze fell on the unconscious ninja supported by two soldiers who seemed to be lost between taking him away themselves or whatever Kojuuro wanted.

  
"Idiot, you should have killed me from the second I threatened you." He stated, his voice lowered and far from the assurance he usually showed. He sighed wearily.

  
Like waking from his stupor, following Kojuuro's words a soldier came out of the ranks, pushing those in front of him he knelt before his commander. He held a coat in his arms and two swords. Kojuuro frowned as he recognized his belongings

 

"Sir! I had to go back there and retrieve them. "The soldier felt pressured to said," It was worth the risk I know it now…because if you can still fight…" he lost his sentence, doubting his own speech now that he could see Kojuuro closer.

 

And he wasn't in a so good shape.

  
Ending all his doubts, Kojuuro nodded his usual frown still present. He reached out to retrieve his somewhat damaged coat and draped it over his shoulders, finally recovering some heat and slowing his chills before he answered the soldier. "Orochi his stating to lose his influence over us, Masamune-sama is winning." he said, pride showing through in his voice.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The central head plunged to try to hinder his trajectory. Masamune jumped at the last moment after having anticipated this too predictable movement. Using the bearded head as stepping stone, he struck the blue eyed with his blade before it could get to him.

  
The creature screamed in frustration more than with pain. It shook as if stung by mere a mosquito.  
  
It was extremely frustrating for Masamune too. This pitiful game of playing cat and mouse had goes on for too long. Orochi was perhaps imposingly huge and Masamune may not be noyhing more than an ant in its scale but he was a fast and deadly ant, acting with intelligence and determined to do damage. So why wasn't this going faster?

  
The body, like the necks of all the different heads bore scars of the many sharp attacks he had managed to deal upon them. The grayish scales of the body that completely covered a hill pan were reddened by small blood stream.

  
Masamune had been quick to notice that even though the wounds he inflicted on the necks were closing and healing quickly, it was not exactly the case for the body.

  
Only it was like trying to sweep the equivalent of a forest with a single blade. And it was a forest that had teeth and was defending itself.

 

It had been difficult to postpone all his attention on this part of Orochi because it implied that he would be even closer to the danger and now every time the creature raised its paw it was to try crushing him under it. The shocks the massive limb caused when falling on the ground reverberated inside Masamune every time. More than once he had nearly lost balance when he didn't simply have to brace himself in order to keep his last meal in his stomach.

  
Yet wasn't the only problem he faced. Masamune strength was waning at an unusually fast pace, Murakumo draining him more and more every time he cut a new wound.

  
And he didn't want to risk using his gift of flight, the memory of his fall still too solid within his body.  
  
Masamune fell out of Orochi's reach, wiling his legs no to waver at the impact as he raised his blade again. He had sworn that he would try till his last breath and that was his intention, it wasn't worth thinking more over it.

 

Orochi central head straightened out, its full length pointing to the sky, putting itself out of Masamune's range. He couldn't predict that the creature would let out a sort of profound and guttural laugh. The Black Pearl which Masamune stared at rising and lowering due to the vibrations.  
  
The blue eyes shined back to Masamune, every ounce of playfulness had disappeared from these eyes, they were narrowed and jaws full of teeth began to move.

  
"Poor insect. Do you really think we can still be stopped? We are a God, submit yourselves to us or you will be consumed."

  
The booming and slightly rocky voice surprised Masamune. He frowned in response. Was it that Orochi had gained back enough strength to be able to speak to him?

 

"Tch" he retorted. Then his mouth closed in a confident smile when he sensed what was coming behind him.

  
Orochi's heads were quick to position themselves towards what Masamune had foreshadowed and soon the wind carried the sounds too, the sound of the hundred men rushing toward Orochi.

  
"We're not prone to submit to an oppressor  **wannaby** God without a good fight,  **you see** ?" Masamune pointed at  Orochi with the tip of his sword. "A God who is bleeding his a God that can be cut into pieces." his smile became predatory.

 

 

Masamune swiftly ducked while a blinding yellow light came projected from behind him. This dazzling light disturbed Orochi and the two heads at its left banged in their attempt to react. From the light came Ieyasu as he jumped over Masamune.

  
Thanks to his momentum, he fell heavily to the ground, his fist falling on the earth sounded like rumbling thunder. This time when the earth shook, the Orochi's left leg sank into the soil right until the angle of what looked like an elbow was protruding out, lowered by the rift that had just formed below it. The creature roared in anger and defeat after quickly finding that it couldn't free his member so easily.

  
Ieyasu straightened up, proud and muscles strained by his effort, he struck his fist one against the other, the energy emitted by this action slightly brightened the stale atmosphere surrounding Orochi.

  
"Our fight just started Orochi. Now is not the tome underestimate the tenacity of all those who refuse your oppression!"  Ieyasu said.

  
"Oh ?" against all odds Orochi seemed rather amused by the situation even though the creature was in trouble. "Is this a glimmer of hope that we see shining in your eyes, ridiculous little Omnyoji ? So be it, we know what your truly wish then. Let us in our infinite goodness allow you to see them one last time before your ultimate demise."

  
Following the central head words, the other heads acted together, their movement set as a choreographed dance. They craned their necks towards the sky too, and they stopped to wave and move around. Then with noise disturbingly both wet and squeaky, a silhouette began to emerge between their scales right through the base of their necks.

  
Five silhouettes of different shape and size came out on each of Orochi's neck. They were human, but not any human. Motochika's was the more recognizable, even though his hard and sullen face seemed dead covered by this gray skin, like very thin a funeral shroud was covering his body. Matsu's face seemed troubled but just like Motochika, no one could really tell if she slept a death sleep or not. The other two, neither Ieyasu nor Masamune knew them. It didn't mean that Ieyasu's heart felt nothing when he saw them.

 

Seething, muscles tense with effort, Masamune refused to wait for the central head to eventually show to figure behind its skin. Only, Ieyasu held his movement, grabbing his arm before he could go spend all his rage over the demon.

 

"You know Orochi his just cruelly baiting us, Dokuganryu. Don't let your emotions get the better of you." Ieyasu advised, shaking his head to show his disapproval.

  
Masamune wanted to down his fist on his pretty face, but just when he was about o succumb to his needs he saw right through Ieyasu's mask, he saw the same hopelessness he was felling because they failed their friends.

  
This unpleasant guttural laugh reverberated through the central head throat as he uttered these words. "They are became our flesh our blood, come and join them if it is that you deplore their loss."

  
Not even sparing a glance at the pale outline the Yukimura like corpse who just finished to be drawn out from under Orochi's skin, Masamune stared at the black pearl that glistened under the creature's chin. He didn't listen to the words dripping with poison that the demon sought to insinuate in him.

  
  
He pointed the finger at the pearl, drawing Ieyasu's attention toward the object.

  
  
"It's weak but I'm sure I can feel their presence." he says confident.

 

Ieyasu's eyes widened in amazement, he may have lost most of the spiritual connection he had when they had sealed back Oda, but now that the Masamune told him, he could feel it too. These weak souls... Was this feeling only the manifestation of the hope that he had refused to let go?

  
"IEEEEEEYYYAAAAASSSUUUUU!"  
  
But Ieyasu did not really have time to reflect on the subject.

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for the wait, but I'm happy some of you are still reading and enjoying this. balancing life and time for writing might be a real challenge right now but it won't always be the case.
> 
> Thank for reading, see you in the next chapter.


	36. party 36

**Part 36**

 

When someone come out of a deep sleep, when they are caught between consciousness and unconsciousness, it became hard to fully trust sense Often, it remain the last function of the human body to emerge from lethargy, restarting like the embers of a dying fire that was gently stirred.

It is almost always necessary to go through the gradual awakening of those senses to awaken, first was the hearing. A noise, a different sound pushed our brain to be activated... but was not the case for Yukimura, no sound, not even the beating of his own heart reasoned around him.

The touch on the other hand, the sensation of a smooth thing passing over his skin was what awakened him, pushing a grunt of discomfort to rise from his throat. His rest disturbed, he was presently in this semi state of consciousness. He couldn't really move, not even start to realize that it couldn't be Masamune waking him so delicately.

And then it came back to him abruptly, it was not possible... because he was supposed to be...

He jerked upright in a sitting position, his eyes still full of life abruptly opened in front of an unknown landscape. The air entered his lungs in quick breath, his brutal awakening having consumed all the oxygen in his blood to activate the military reflexes he had assimilated over years of training.

This was far from a familiar place. The thought that Yukimura had the moment when his gaze swept over the empty and dark immensity that surrounded him, a gray dessert devoid of any relief or color, volcanic sand under his laying body… well maybe he was dead after all. Even if his chest rose in rhythm, even if the frenzied beating under his hand could only be that of his heart, Yukimura was certain that he did die.

The strangest thing being that the equally gray sky didn't seem to be obscured by any cloud and yet without the slightest ray of sunshine warming up his numbed body, it was as bright as in daylight.

Somewhere this place was something vaguely familiar, as if he had already come here before. It was as if his body remembered to compensate for lack of clearly identifiable memory. It didn't seem impossible to him, for as a samurai, he had already been near death several times.

However, this wasn't exactly how Yukimura imagined the limbo. Well to be truthful, he never really thought about his own death. Serving his lord was much more important and occupied the larger part of his mind when he it wasn't occupied by a certain Dragon.

Neither wind nor peculiar odor could reach him. The sand beneath him was hard enough to bear his weight and soft enough to remain comfortable at the same time. Sufficiently friable so that when he closed his hand on it, the grains cracked between his fingers before flowing out of his closed hand transformed into finer particle.

Yet, Yukimura was calm, at peace. The prospect of his death caused no anguish in him and in fact if he really paid attention neither any other emotion. He knew that he died fulfilling his duty. It was just that he couldn't properly recall how or when it happened exactly, or why.

But it was of no importance at this moment. Everything felt normal.

Straightening his head up at this thought, Yukimura startled as he noticed that he wasn't as lonely as the void on which he had opened his eyes suggested.

As if being frightened by his rude awakening, sort of small fireflies or orange-green luminous spheres approached him with what seemed to be wariness. Floating and twirling around him in a coordinated circle without any of them seeming to follow the same trajectory.

They formed a small cloud. There should be no more than a dozen now that Yukimura took his time to observe them. They danced in the air, sometimes leaving bright trails in their wakes. Little by little they crept closer to Yukimura who dared not to make the slightest movement. He was, however, always alert, for though they seemed harmless, they could always have been hostile.

Unless they were there to guide him to the boat which will make him cross the great river?

"Oooh." Yukimura could not hold back an exclamation of admiration.

His sudden exclamation frightened the fireflies again, and they lost their coordination in their desperation to move away from him, though they had nowhere to hide.

Seeing them agitated, Yukimura raised his hands in a sign of peace, "Ah, no, I-" but quickly realizing that he did not even know if these creatures would hear his attempts to reassure them, he stopped.

But this wasn't enough, and the fireflies soon moved away after forming a small luminous cloud. Yukimura followed their trajectory before trying to get up to follow them. He didn't want to risk losing what seemed to come closest to a guide.

His left leg normally obeyed his command, his knee bending to help his foot reach the floor. His right leg, on the other hand, was nailed to the ground. Yukimura breath caught in his throat, not by surprise this time but by the horrible finding that he had something wrapped around his leg.

This thing was not there before, he was sure of it. His instinct told him that he maybe wasn't entirely responsible for the firefly's flight after all.

It looked like a snake ... no, it was a shadow, a cold shadow through which he could still see his captive member. And that shadow had wrapped itself around his leg like a snake or climbing plant would have.

Yukimura tried to pull his leg out of his grip but it was useless efforts. All the calm he felt since his awakening collapsed when the shadow came up on him; soon it was already wrapping itself around his waist. This feeling of impediment, of helplessness, the more he struggled to get rid of it, the more the shadow progressed and his reduced his margin of movements. It wasn't like him, Yukimura was strong. Yukimura was witty enough to get out of the most dangerous situations. He couldn't find himself paralyzed, devoured and then spit out by whatever demon of the underworld.

Panting under his efforts to free himself, he also tried to struggle against the anguish that was invading him.

If this was to be his own personal hell, well... Yukimura didn't even dare think about it.

The shadow suddenly stopped at his chest, as if it had heard the young man's darker thoughts. It relaxed but the constant pressure Yukimura felt on him didn't falter. He had been right in comparing it to a snake, for at that moment the shadow looked like an asp, strained on his chest ready to strike at his beating pulse with his fangs laden with venom.

But it wasn't really a snake. A snake's head didn't resemble five crooked and sinuous fingers attached to a human hand. A hand that actually pointed what should be his index right finger on him. Yukimura swallowed, a little curiosity supplanting his anxiety and pushing him to cease all useless struggle. He had to keep his strength and watch for the opportune moment. It looked more like himself, his strong will to stay live, although he was already dead.

The crooked index finger thing pointed to his nose, then the palm of the hand turned towards the sky, and the finger moved up several times like it was making a sign to Yukimura. To what? To follow it?

The shadow, (the arm?) withdrew from his body, releasing Yukimura slowly enough so that he had time to properly record the situation. Then Yukimura finally got up, still out of breath due to the somewhat traumatic experience he went through. Gladly he had recovered quickly and now felt only curiosity for the thing facing him.

The shadow seemed to wait for Yukimura, dragging on the ground like a long rope losing itself in the gray sand. Strangely, it seemed to have grown thicker and looked more like a cloud of smoke than a shadow, it was really fascinating.

When Yukimura stepped toward the shadow it withdrew, moving slowly, it hand pointing steadily toward him to see if he was still following.

With nothing to guess the time in this empty immensity, it was impossible to say exactly how long Yukimura had walked following the shadow. But what was certain was that Yukimura didn't have time to question this choice when he finally discovered that this shadow didn't come from nowhere.

It was connected to someone. A prostrate form on the floor was surrounded by a multitude of those shadow hands, cajoled by it. It looked like they were taking great care of this person hidden by a long curtain of black hair. Muffled sobs came to Yukimura's hear and he scowled. In turn, he held out his hand to try to approach this person.

"Nobody's supposed to be here, there's nobody here." the person sobbed.

Although her voice was muffled to a murmur, Yukimura had no trouble observing that voice belonged to a woman. Moreover, he knew this voice. He was persuaded of it, but his memories were far too vague.

"My lady, is something wrong?" Yukimura asked, leaning forward to start a conversation. He felt silly the second his words came out of his mouth, of course that this woman wasn't well. If she were here like that, it meant she was dead as well.

Several of the shadowy hands stood up, standing defiantly between him and the woman, effectively ceasing any attempt for Yukimura to approach her. He hesitated a second before reaching out again. He just couldn't leave her like that.

"Oh, Nagamasa-sama, why are you not with Ichi?" "Why did you not wait for Ichi?" She said before Yukimura could open his mouth.

The woman's words echoed in Yukimura's mind, interlocking like pieces of a puzzle, and it came back to him.

"Lady Oichi?" He asked. Who would have thought that the demon king's sister was the first person he would meet in death.

The sobs stopped and the woman raised her head to face him. Her porcelain face hadn't changed at all; no expression was visible in her beautiful face. A few black locks had stuck to his lips. Yukimura, however, was most concerned about how Oichi looked at him. Her eyes that he had known of a vibrant and deep color were now dull, as black and empty as the shadowy hands that wrapped protectively around the woman.

"It's only a dream, yes it's Ichi's dream. Should we keep looking for Nagamasa-sama?" She said in a monotonous tone.

As her words sounded, Oichi's expression warmed, the corner of her lips went up in a sort of smile, she seemed very happy with the prospect that Yukimura would help her look for this Nagamasa. At least that was what Yukimura had learned from this strange one-way exchange.

He nodded. The young man didn't know if it was against the rules that two lost souls help each other, but this wouldn't prevent him from doing so. This woman had perhaps been his former enemy; it didn't take away the fact that they were all equal before death.

"I will help you, Lady Oichi." He asserted with conviction and the fervor that characterized him.

The young woman answered with a kind of sigh that filling the air around them. Then, the shadowy hands that surrounded her began to make her stand, lifting her by the waist and under her arms. She staggered for a few moments when they released her before disappearing into the nothingness of limbo.

Arms swinging, her body lethargic, Oichi began to walk in front of Yukimura. And while she was advancing without haste, lolling, Yukimura heard her voice sing a gentle song that ran a chill down his back.

"He who calls the king… You wish to hear the devil sing ... On your knees you beg to know what seed of destiny the demon has sown ..."

Yukimura began to hope that they would soon find what she was looking for.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The demon was too close to them, towering over hem as high as a small mountain, casting its sinister shadow on Sekigahara. The creature roared and moved to strike with its head the humans that gravitated around it. It was difficult to look away from such a spectacle because the sense of danger called the primary survival instincts of all those present. Yet Mitsunari didn't even spare it a look.

It was as if there were only Ieyasu remaining standing in front of him and he had cut off all those who had tried to get in his way. Fast, Ieyasu had reacted, the will to move insinuating itself into his body. He had straightened ready to do what was needed.

The mocking sparkle in the demon's blue eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by those who faced it, and there was no doubt that Orochi would have used Mitsunari in his favor.

That's why Masamune and Ieyasu had exchanged a glance and had reached a tacit agreement sealed with a nod. Then, Ieyasu had begun to run back across the Sekigahara battlefield.

With his jaw set tight, Masamune's attention had returned to the demon, knowing that once again he should face it alone.

But he was not alone for long to his great relief. Although Ieyasu had undertaken to lure Mitsunari out of Orochi's reach. His men didn't need of other orders and had stood with Masamune. They knew that their lord was to lead his own battle. Masamune thought it would have been even better if it was his own men, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Coward, you're running away again!" He heard Mitsunari shouting as he went back to pursue Ieyasu.

Ieyasu's run didn't last long however, just enough for them to be out of Orochi's reach, and for Mitsunari not to hurt anyone else with the great movements he was making with his sword. Mitsunari was just too blinded to realize that Ieyasu had simply found them an appropriate place for discussion, even if they were going to talk through their weapons.

Ieyasu wasn't seeking to hide between the remnants of broken fortifications, their wood reduced to crumbs in the middle of still smoking crater left by the cannon balls. He understood that it was time, that he could no longer avoid this.

From the beginning he had dreaded this confrontation. His heart had clenched at the second that his eyes had landed on the other young man after so much time spent away from him. Beyond the pang of pain, he had recognized that he had felt relief. Glad that Mitsunari was always as keen and quick to fight for his convictions.

It was at this moment that Ieyasu understood that despite all his efforts to put his feelings aside, he never ceased to love Mitsunari.

He was a lost man, because whatever the end of this battle, it would be an additional burden to bear on the winner heart.

Ieyasu would never have become the man he was now by giving up, even if he was to suffer from it.

However more than ever at that moment, Ieyasu felt that there was perhaps a last chance to make Mitsunari listen to reason. If only he could make him open his eyes to see the true enemy.

"Mitsunari, stop this madness! Don't you see that our quarrel is of no importance at this moment?" Ieyasu tried to reason him for the nth time, gesturing to the obvious gigantic silhouette behind them.

"NO IMPORTANCE?!" Mitsunari roared, blinded with anger, "You took everything away from me and it is of no importance?!" His blade accentuated every word, striking with more rage and sweat, every of Mitsunari's breath dedicated to trying to hack Ieyasu's head.

Mitsunari's strikes increased in intensity because of Ieyasu hesitation; his gaze too often deviated to glace at the immense creature that was threatening their lives and their country, why Mitsunari couldn't see that? What should he do to make him come to? Leaving his heart uncovered and offer him his life?

Ieyasu will give him everything without hesitation if it mean Mitsunari will came back to be the man he fell in love with back then, but they weren't to only two affected. Ieyasu never was this selfish, was he?

His breath shortened when he blocked Mitsunari's saber with his two crossed fists, offering himself a window of time sufficient for his gaze to again deviate towards the demon. Allowing him to better observe the situation in which he had left his allies.

The bearded head had just thrown a row of spikes like lances heading straight on his troops. Ieyasu made a pained grimace and winced at the thought that at that moment he could do nothing for them. It was difficult not to be at their side and this just because he refused to end this with Mitsunari.

The only part of egoism in him that he couldn't silence.

Keiji and Tsuruhime had arrived in time to help Masamune, although their support was limited they had been quickly followed by Motonari and a hatted young boy whose name Ieyasu was unaware of.

Now everyone could distract one head at a time while Masamune dealt the most of the damage inflicted on the demon. All together, they managed to hold the creature at bay it seemed.

Ieyasu couldn't help but smile at that observation.

Keiji's brute strength protected the weaker ones. Tsuruhime's remote attacks had enough impact to hinder the demon. Motonari's weak powers, inherited from his demonic blood, proved equally useful. Ieyasu had rarely seen him them use them in battle. This showed that even the Kitsune had realized the gravity of the situation.

The young blond man wearing a black hat with wide rim was doing a sort of dance with hip thrust and all and it seemed to have grabbed the head with the brown scales attention because it undulated in rhythm. To this sight, Ieyasu could only raise a skeptical eyebrow.

The green gleam of Motonari's shields of wind brought the majority of the pikes the bearded head threw to the ground, allowing Ieyasu to sigh in relief.

Another source of relief was that this distraction prevented the demon to gather all its strength in order to free its paw, still caught in the deep crevice where Ieyasu had buried it. It was a welcomed fact for the fighters.

Defeating the demon was becoming possible. Ieyasu still had difficulty convincing himself of that. He wasn't blinded by raging emotion like Mitsunari and Masamune's gradual exhaustion couldn't escape him. Whether it was the sweat that accumulated more and more on Masamune's forehead his blue scales that were gradually replaced by his human skin or the trembling of his hands whenever Murakumo slashed into Orochi's flesh, the signs were right under Ieyasu's nose.

They were running out of time and Ieyasu had to find something quickly.

Only at this moment Mitsunari's sword passed too close from his jugular vein to allow him the necessary phase to think about a plan.

"Do you ever stop running away? When will you start fighting back?!" Mitsunari followed his every move, spiting at him, chasing Ieyasu and forcing him to dodge again and again.

"I don't want to fight with you!" Ieyasu insisted, trying to push Mitsunari away. "I beg of you Mitsunari. I promise to give you what you want when the time comes, but this isn't the moment! You must gather yourself. We can't ignore what's happening. This fight must stop!" He tried, pleading with an aggravated voice.

"I don't care about a liar and a traitor words! Waiting for the right times! We are on a battlefield! I won't give you another chance to flee!" Mitsunari replied still refusing to listen to Ieyasu.

As if it had heard Ieyasu's troubled thoughts, the demon chose that moment to let out a thundering roar, shattering the air around them, the sound wave lifting debris from the ground. And for a second he noticed that even Mitsunari had grimaced with discomfort.

How he had wanted to put his arm him and put lower him on the ground if only to protect him.

Yet, this roar sounded like a signal deep inside Ieyasu.

This unnecessary thought tore at his very soul with the conflict it brought within Ieyasu. Still this signal was the one he needed to reach a dark conclusion and he almost lost his breath but the resolution was there. It was now too late to try and convince Mitsunari, he had to stop him.

Mitsunari wouldn't stop until one of them had let out his last breath. Ieyasu hadn't gone so far to let his love for a single man endanger the whole country.

He lowered his fists and changed his stance, moving from a defensive position to an offensive one.

Ieyasu was going to make his acceptance to fight known to Mitsunari, except that, too disturbed by his own thoughts, it took time for Ieyasu to noticed that his enemy's repeated assault had ceased.

Mitsunari was still facing with Ieyasu, eyes narrowed, one hand holding his long sword and the other hovering over the pommel, ready to pull his weapon out of its sheath at full speed. But now he was waiting, listening as his body finally reacted to the demonic creature presence, almost forgetting his thirst for vengeance for a second.

"Enough! We are tired of this game," growled the demon's powerful voice.

The instant after all of Orochi's head pointed toward the sky, their long neck extending at their maximum and letting out short but racking screams. It echoed like an alarm bell across Sekigahara.

"So that's what Gyobu was talking about?" Mitsunari muttered. He scrunched his nose, disturbed by the noise that the demon was making. Even so, the distraction was only momentary and it didn't take long before he completely forgot about Orochi, his attention falling back on Ieyasu. "If you cowardly ways work and for whatever reason I can't cut your neck today, I'm a least content with the certitude that this creature would kill you."

Ieyasu shook his head in disbelief, sorrow finally winning over his features. His eyes were burning, his ears were suffering from Orochi cries, but even more his heart was bleeding at Mitsunari's words. Because he knew Mitsunari was fully aware of what he was saying.

And it meant that Mitsunari will gladly sacrifice the world for his vengeance.

And it hurt, more than anything.

The distress Mitsunari saw appearing on Ieyasu's face was only the reflection of his cowardice. Confronted to his crime, he wasn't showing grandeur. Still, fighting an unresponding traitor to death wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to break him to bring him to his knee and make him beg, but not like that. Ieyasu's refusal to answer to his blows only fueled his hatred. But uselessly chasing Ieyasu started to really make him mad with annoyance, which wasn't the right emotion to fuel him.

For a long time the adrenaline in his blood had silenced the pain of the wounds this damn dragon had inflicted on him. If only this gigantic demon could crush that snake for him, it will take away a very big thorn in his foot and would help him refocus his hatred on Ieyasu.

Had this damn snake really thought that wounding him would change Ieyasu's fate? Had he believed he would protect Ieyasu like that? Masamune was like all the idiots who believed in this traitor word. When he had seen them side by side on the field of battle, smiling at each other and completely ignoring his presence, his blood had boiled.

And to say he was doing Masamune the honor to avoid him knowing the suffering it was to be stabbed in the back by Ieyasu.

Ieyasu was his! That dragon didn't deserve any second of Ieyasu's attention.

Mitsunari's blade cleaved the air while a hoarse cry of anger pushed out from his throat. He resumed the fight with his renewed rage, intending to make Ieyasu move. His eyes widened in delight as he realized something had changed.

Barely avoiding a brutal punch that would have broken his ribs filled his veins with euphoria.

"Finally !" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since the firing of the first cannon, Otani couldn't find in him the strength to believe in the Western's alliance victory. And not being able to believe in the victory of his own side didn't help keep his mind clear.

Something deep in his bones, something far crueler than his illness, told him that he should never had left Mitsunari alone.

The southern front held, he could at least be comforted in the fact that he had fulfilled his mission. Honda Tadakatsu's forces continued to try to penetrate but he managed to block them every time, using all the resources available wisely as his intellect allowed

He could hold a siege like this for days he needed to, but he couldn't say the same about his opponent. Even so, holding ground was more the point, this battle was not a siege and he was in a hurry to come back to Mitsunari's side with good news.

However, it wasn't that place to confront Tadakatsu directly. Not yet. Or that was what he told himself while he could only remain spectator to the fight before him. Yoshihiro Shimazu, his ally had waited for this confrontation all his life. Who was he to deprive him of such an opportunity to confront his longtime rival?

The gruff old man seemed ecstatic, letting a cavernous laugh escape his throat every time his huge sword- a knife made to cut whale it seemed- come in contact with Tadakatsu's equally massive spear.

These two men were of great size, two forces of nature and it was almost natural that they would confront each other. Shimazu was one of the few men on earth capable of competing with of Tadakatsu's inhuman power. Otani had dealt a master move when he had convinced him to join Mitsunari forces. And Otani, whom the disease gnawed at, slowly depriving him of all honor and death worthy of his name, could only understand Yoshihiro's need for this last battle before retirement. It was certain that the old man was hoping to find a true the warrior respite.

Only, his death would mean a defeat and Otani couldn't agree with that, so he made sure that Shimazu understood it too.

The only thing he would have gladly gotten rid-off with Shimazu was that young savage whom he had brought with him, whatever praise the old man might give to the young runt. This little one had the same look as this cursed Yukimura and Otani recognized trouble when he saw them.

It felt troubling that he hadn't thought back to him until no. Was it the first time such forgetfulness happened? What was his name already? Otani must have forgotten, because it wasn't that relevant and of any real interest. But at that moment, he thought he would have liked to see him at work. Shimazu pupil he was, that must be a sight to see. Hadn't he also been sent to the southern front?

Otani stopped distracting his mind with futile thoughts preferring to refocus on the occurring battle.

What seemed several hours later and the sound of their confrontation was still the only sound in the forested area. All other forms of combat had stopped; the simple soldiers and infantryman contented themselves with observing the confrontation of the two titans at a good distance.

Narrowing his beady eyes, Otani continued to watch the fight from his seat when a shiver ran over his back. The southern part of Sekigahara was much more wooded than the part where the larger parts of the two armies clashed, the sun thus hidden by the shadow of the trees, it was only now that Otani noticed the darkening of the sky.

Again, he wasn't alarmed, he was aware that an eclipse would be happening; it was only a small counter-time.

The torches of his base camps had already been lit in anticipation when the sky became completely black. Undoubtedly, the surrounding noise of the fighting ceased because Tadakatsu and Shimazu were men of honor of they didn't intended attack their opponent in the dark.

Then, the earth quaked. They were so far from the epicenter and the shockwave couldn't really hinder them. On the other hand, Otani soul shook in its very core. His blood was stirred by the earthquake, his weak and ill carcass feeling the danger from miles away.

It was already gone when the sunlight returned. The orders he shouted had been clear, the men didn't need him to hold their side of the battlefield. Although he knew it didn't matter now. Even Ieyasu couldn't have remained indifferent to this.

The poisoned aura he could feel made him suffer even worse over the perpetual pain imposed on him by his condition. Still, Otani could only think of him whose name remained on his dry lips.

"Mitsunari..." Otani couldn't allow evil to fall on that person.

Tadakatsu's whirring motor that rose above the trees gave him even more power to go forward, the speed of his floating palanquin increasing with his sense of danger.

So, Tadakatsu and he weren't so different in the end.

The safety of their lord prevailed over everything else.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kojuuro had agreed with himself that standing beside Masamune has he was would be out of question. Not after having dishonoring himself when he had raised his claw again his lord, not after he tried to bite him with his fangs.

He had, however, found a way to repent himself for his misdeed, for he wasn't the only one to whom Orochi had done the wrong to deprive them of their free will. And Kojuuro had said to himself that somehow, returning to Masamune's side with the news that all the Dragons who had been confronted to Orochi's malevolence were safe and reunited whit their kind where they should be, would be for him a means of repenting of his sins.

Trying to cope with the dejection he felt at the thought that Masamune was confronting Orochi without him being there to protect his back, Kojuuro had set out to find his fellow Dragons.

Four of them had been easy to find, wandering and distraught without Orochi's mind controlling them, alone on a battlefield left empty by frightened humans. Only a few orders were shouted and they had recovered their will and soon took back their human form.

Those who remained had proven themselves more difficult to apprehend, because they were still flying around and the smoke from fire pits and other fumaroles made them almost impossible to distinguish.

The heart of the battlefield was stifling as all the smoke made the air thick and Kojuuro had to advance between fallen bodies trying not to step on them. He used his sleeve to somehow breathe through the nauseating odor that would haunt this place for years to come. The complaints of few of the soldiers who had accompanied him on his mission punctuated their progression, and from time to time, when the body of one of their own was identifiable, a volunteer undertook to grant him the last honors, bringing back an object belonging to the fallen for his family.

The precious time was passing by and there was still two of their comrade to be found, testimonies indicating that one had headed on the southeast front, right toward Mitsunari's men. However the other had been seen in the area where they currently were, rummaging among the wooden pikes planted on the ground.

As time was running out and the second dragon was to be at the exact opposite from where Masamune was, a quick dialogue with his men was enough for Kojuuro to let them have the task of retrieving this one while he will take care of the one still roaming Sekigahara front line.

He advanced on the dragon's trail, following the traces of fresh burn and bitten bodies.

It was also something with which these Dragons were going to have to live, not the fact to have killed humans, no, they were at war and they were prepared for that eventuality, but the fact of having killed them using form of their ancestors, sullied the purity of their beast that the ancients had put decades to create and bringing down a semi-trust between human and dragon had that had required so many sacrifices...

Once all this was over, Ieyasu wasn't going to be the only lord to have so much to rebuild.

A distinct growl alerted Kojuuro, pulling him brusquely out of his musing.

His boots slipped into the dust as he entered a small crater made by a canon ball, guided by the increasingly strong cries of the dragon.

Kojuuro steps left print in the scarred heart, and he sank slightly in the disturbed soil when he stopped short in front of the scene he met.

He had just found his fellow Dragon, and as he had feared, the cries that had led him were cries of anguish.

There, lying on the ground, his serpentine body shaken with spasm, the little rust-scarlet dragon was agonizing as his throat slashed from side to side poured his blood on the ground in a continuous stream. Kojuuro could only helplessly look at the light that was extinguishing from brown eyes so similar to his own.

His lips formed a scowl when the dragon resumed his human form in his last breath, becoming the very young man he once had been.

Standing in front of the still body while his sword dripped with blood, his white and black coat immaculate, was his assassin.

His back to Kojuuro, the man eyes rose toward the side were they both knew the battle against Orochi was taking place.

"Oh? Isn't it one black dragon, am I wrong?" The assassin began in a detached voice. "Tell me, would you know by chance what could make an entire race act together?" The question sounded like a reproach, and the man gave no time for Kojuuro to respond, "What can isolationism and an irrational need to preserve a race blood could bring?" He pointed to the young dragon with the sharp end of his sword, "Whatever the race, the result his always the same. And so is the answer." He finished, as if this simple phrase were the expected answer to his questions.

Kojuuro's knees bent when he stood to fight if necessary, his left hand immediately resting on his katana handle. He had quickly stopped to paid attention to the man's incongruous words.

And it was for the good reason that Kojuuro had already heard these questions before. Even today they haunted some of his nights by reminding him of the only real time he had failed Masamune.

"Matsunaga Hisahide." The name rolled over his tongue like rotten food that he to spat. "You were supposed to be dead."

The man chose this moment to finally face Kojuuro, his mustache adorned lips turned in a kind satisfied grin, as if the whole situation was for only an amusement for him.

"Growing older seemed to have some good for you, it seems. So, I would have though you would have understood with your intelligence that the only one who died that day was indeed this good King, Terumune."

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter at last, it's not a dream. Well, we were indeed coming near the end but then I had some more things to the plot, silly me. 
> 
> Thanks in any case to those who are always following me. I promise the next update won't happen in six months.
> 
> Well, the truth is my laptop finally died and I have to write on my phone which is uncomfortable and take forever but I can't afford to by a new own before Christmas so I have to manage.


	37. party 37

As deafening as the smith hammer falling on metal, Orochi's screams split through Sekigahara air. The most affected soldiers were those in close proximity with the demon, and among them were two kinds of people. Those who tolerated the sound at best, trying to stifle the sound by covering their ears with their hands and were groaning in pain, and those who were hit pretty bad, the sound making them fall on the ground shot down by waves of vertigo and nausea.

This had also affected those who had remained behind. Those who were taking care of the wounded weren't allowed time to think about it because their charges were constantly asking for this horrible noise to ceases. They had hard time calming them down rather than trying to manage their own anguish. The fortified camps in which the two armies had withdrawn were agitated, fearing what was to follow. Little information filtered, and they could only see from far away the confrontation against the titan beast without really knowing what was going on.

They were somehow lucky because the heavy, vicious and foul-smelling atmosphere that Orochi carried around, it hadn't reached them yet, but it was only a matter of time before they too were hit.

Mitsunari, unlike Ieyasu had left no other orders to his men, so they continued to keep the front line, even if the assault had stopped. The idea was beginning to spread in the ranks which it might be time to act without being ordered to. The hatred they felt for the opposing side didn't warrant that they watch Orochi advance again and again towards Sekigahara field without reacting.

But for now it remained only in the state of idea forming into the most reckless men's mind. The majority of them wouldn't want to risk the wrath of their lord if they came to act without his orders. They had confidence in Mitsunari, and if he had gone to meet the beast alone, it was to spare them.

In one of the tents where doctors shouted orders, demanded water and other bandages to take care of wounded. An amber eye opened, alerted by the demon howls in the distance. A sculpted eyebrow instantly frowned under the pain that awoke at the same time. A fist was clenched in frustration and a tongue passed over dry, swollen lip trying in vain to moisten it.

Her eyesight was somewhat disturbed and her body was full of pain but even so her fingers could work properly. It meant she could hold a weapon. If she could move, then she could still fight, she thought as she straightened up. Her leg injury slowed her momentarily when she hissed and startled when she tried to put it on the ground but it was nothing she hadn't experienced yet.

The demon cries sounded like a call to Magoichi. She wasn't going to let men have all the laurels of a glorious battle. She also wanted to be part of it, and that no matter how severe her wounds were. She had to reclaim her honor from the bitch that inflected them upon her anyway.

For a Saika, there was nothing more formidable than a wounded and angry raven. The doctors at first didn't not even know how to react when she painfully rose from her cot to g and leave the tent. One of them kept his mouth open in awe so long that a slight stream of saliva failed to escape from his mouth. However, he was the first to eventually stretch out his hand to reach her and try to stop Magoichi.

A single choked sound had time to climb out of the medic throat before she nailed him with a burning look.

"Bring me water, and something to help me walk," she commanded her voice never wavering even if it was obvious she was struggling to stand.

No gesture of hesitation troubled the medic when he obeyed. He now knew how looked a warlord determined to sacrifice own life to vanquish an enemy.

It took Magoichi very little time to gather about fifty of her gunmen while they were scattered on the outer flanks of the main fort, protecting a command center an emptied from its general.

In her eye, the one which wasn't covered by bandages, she had seen Orochi, whose long necks surmounted by gigantic heads surpassed reliefs. Her determination was only strengthened by the sight.

This creature looked too much like the stories of her childhood to make it a coincidence. From the time the ancients had warned them, Motochika had obviously learned nothing.

This fact brought her a bitter taste in the mouth, because she also should have seen this coming from the time she was with the pirate.

Magoichi was the more mature of them both. She was the most honest person, and never lied to herself. As cruel as it may seem, she didn't regret the choice she had made back then. Knowing that she could have prevented Orochi from returning, Magoichi also knew that the only solution at that time would have been to put a bullet into Motochika's skull. Still, killing an old friend in cold blood without any valid argument other than supposition was not in her nature.

So yes, she had let Motochika leave with what would be the trigger for this situation.

She remembered holding a sobbing and trembling young girl in her arms, her sleep again disturbed by the same bloody premonition that she wished wouldn't come true. Magoichi had murmured to her. She reassured the girl that she would never let this happen and the smile the miko gave her in reply had sufficed to seal the contract between them.

The red bell of the Sakai's would be a death omen for Orochi. And this time if it was going to cost an old friend's life, she couldn't afford to stay behind.

The piercing cries had ceased for a moment as Magoichi and her troop were began to put themselves into military formation on the top of one of the three hills which served as a natural enclave for the titanic demon, their back turned away from the frontline. Their high point of view gave them a clear view and a good level to shoot.

They had never let the creature go away from their sight while fear anxiety and doubt started to plague their minds. Dreaded mercenaries that they were, they were none the less constituted by a large majority of humans. It was normal to tremble at the thought of confronting what will probably be the biggest and hardest battle of their lives.

Their instincts shouting to them to flee, they still had followed their leader, inspired by the aura she was letting out.

Rifles armed, ready to hail lead on the gigantic monster, they had been the privileged witnesses of the moment when Orochi had first let go of his breath of ice on the soldier who dared to hit its scales with spears and swords.

And it wasn't a pleasant thing to look at. Still they wouldn't be overwhelmed by their emotions

Magoichi barely spoke to them on the way here, if only to tell them to hurry up or instigate silence when their murmurs became too present. Saika's mercenaries wouldn't comment on their leader's bruised appearance because they too, even though they had feared for her life, they knew that if she could get up she would go all the way. So they had followed her. And As strong as the will of the woman they had chosen to recognize at their head was, she needed them at that moment more than ever.

It was useless to fear a battle they would have fought sooner of latter anyway. She told them so too. Because if Orochi by misfortune triumphed over the valorous who were confronting it at the moment, who could hide to escape the demon's destructive madness? It was better to fight against it now that their union gave them a greater chance of winning.

Magoichi had that self-confident look on her face, her eyebrows frowning against the demon as she stood couched on the ground, her long gun pointed at the middle head while the monster's ice blast scattered the soldiers around the beast.

It was becoming difficult to steadily hold a rifle at such a frightful spectacle.

The head directly to the right of the central head was dragging on the floor, apparently unconscious, its long neck hanging like a rope hand visibly impeding the rest of the creature. It seemed incredible that one of the five heads was already down, all the more so because the demon retaliated against the loss of one of its members by a redoubling of power and savagery. The only thing that still gave the combatant some leverage was the size of the demon that made his movements low and difficult.

Plus it made it an easier target for Magoichi's men.

Some couldn't help but glance at those who already had sacrificed their lives, their remains scattered through this sort of valley between hills. It was a mistake on their part, since this single thing sufficed to disturb their concentration durably.

In the middle of this impossible battlefield, there was astonishing things. Of the mass of soldiers who were fighting in established formation, there were five people who somehow acted as soloists, surpassing the others. To say that they were standing up to the monster would have been too much; for all that, they still seemed to fight the beast blow for blow, which should have been impossible.

There was a young girl with a determined look on her youthful face. She avoided the icy breath with grace while raining her arrows with monstrous rapidity. A smile barely reached Magoichi's lips at the sight. Through her men had trouble recognizing the girl because of how fast she was moving, her keen eye couldn't miss anything.

There was a man with broad shoulders and an impressive mane that screamed orders saving lives and allowing the creature to be hit precisely and effectively. He wore a sword almost as big as himself, and one of Magoichi's men saw him use it to send back a huge spiky scale coming out of the demon, and it probably had been as big as the mast of a small fishing boat. Some recognized him and smiled, whispering the man name among them.

There was a smaller man all dressed in green, scowling and scornful. A large circular blade was turning in his hands, and although he seemed to have some difficulty striking at Orochi, the troops around him followed him with ease and skill and they clapped massive claws and every part of the demonic body that the little man managed to lead them to. And when Orochi tried something against his men, a green glow coming out of nothing deflected to attack and held the creature attention away.

Just as impressive as that, another young man was standing close to the green one and he smiled, danced and sang happily. The wind brought vague spray of music to Saika's ears as they were too far away to properly hear the boy. Yet it brightened their hearts, a hope glowed gently in their resigned hearts.

But the most incredible, or the most monstrous, was the fifth man to whom all eyes quickly turned. As unlikely as it might seem, a scaly tail stretched behind him and those who had the best view could swear that he also had fluffy horns that came out of his head. His power was crazy. Taking advantage of every moment of distraction offered to him by the other combatants, he left deep cuts on Orochi's flesh. Judging by the bloody trail that spread on the ground were the fallen head lay, it must have been his work.

The central head that gave the most difficulty seemed crazy with rage every time the swordsman came close, the latter being obviously the man's main target. Good eyes and a good sense of battle was enough to notice that the other heads strove to protect the middle one, and obviously that was what the swordsman had concluded too.

Magoichi's sharp eye narrowed as she saw the scene.

"That idiot," she whispered. Glancing at her troops to make sure they were in place, she took a deep breath. "Aim for the central head!" She ordered.

The noises of the rifles wicks, as they were lit, answered her. In almost perfect coordination, a row ready to fire was lined up on Orochi's middle head.

"Fire!" Magoichi shouted.

The first wave of gunshot started, the noise deafening like thunder as the smell of powder filled the air.

Magoichi looked up with satisfaction as her bullet and her men's came to whip Orochi's head. The creature groaned with discomfort, throwing her head back by reflex, it interrupted her flood of ice, giving respite to the front fighter.

When the head unfathomable blue eyes landed on Magoichi, a silent conversation passed between the two. Magoichi clearly heard the insult that this demon threw at her and her men. The lead probably didn't hurt Orochi more than an insect bite and soon the creature turned away from them, unbothered by mere insects.

So, they were only insects? As Magoichi thought, Orochi was unaware that insects could do a lot of damage when attacking together. She had no longer had any doubt about the fact that the allies could send this thing back to the hell it came from.

Remaining stoic in front of Orochi's way of underestimating them, looking at them as if they were nothing more than a dispensable nuisance, Magoichi prepared to give the order for a second salvo.

"Fire !" One of his men preceded her, shouting urgently.

Yet, she was quick to understand that he wasn't giving the order to fire. Magoichi had just enough time to register that she could already felt the heat of the fireball that came toward them.

Even with all the unexpected reinforcement that kept coming, Masamune knew that downing the heads one after the other was a waste of time.

When Keiji and Tsuruhime arrived he couldn't dare to ask them about his men. However, his slight worry had been quickly dissolved by a smile from Keiji. Subsequently, a quick blow from the one-eyed head separated them, sending the other two on the other side of Orochi without Masamune knowing more about his people wellbeing.

So he had, with their help now, continued to hit Orochi relentlessly.

He was still amazed at the ease with which Keiji directed Ieyasu's troops though. This unreliable fool left for another priority, but that he could relate. How much he would have given just to be kicking Yukimura's ass at this moment instead of than this hideous monster.

And if only it was just the appearance of this dragon, serpent, salamander hybrid that made him regret his rival, for since it had gained the use speech the demon never ceased to make his ears ring with vain menace and raging mumbling. Masamune even came to wonder whether Orochi was a demon or a grumpy old man.

When Motonari and the other little one that he heard men call Lord Sorin had reached the battle, Masamune could only raise a doubtful eyebrow. They had brought a little of their troupe with them, and even if their strange instruments were not those Masamune preferred, they had at least had the merit of covering the demon's ranting.

Asking these two about the reason for their presence had been useless since the young Sorin had suddenly whined with his boyish voice about a certain Muneshige who had betrayed him.

He undoubtedly was another one of Aisu's victims.

As for Motonari... let's say that Masamune also found the one-eyed head more familiar than he would like. Masamune was unaware until then that Motonari, who was usually so controlled, could have such a hatred in his eyes, and somewhere he was glad that this hatred was directed against that one-eyed head.

The simplest conclusion was that he wasn't the only one itching to kick a rival's ass.

Now, the Saika's rifles had offered a perfect opening to Masamune. He would certainly have smiled if only each and every muscle in his body wasn't hurting so much right now.

The black pearl that adorned Orochi's neck gleamed under the sun when the creature's recoil movement exposed it. Masamune's gaze forgot all distraction and immediately came to focus on the object. Almost by reflex, its grip tightened on Murakumo.

The collapse of the head on the right side was a meager victory and it had taken so much effort for a part of the creature that already seemed so weak. The sudden ability of the central head's to breathe ice after that only reinforced Masamune's impression that the more lives it took the more Orochi gained in power.

The best solution would be to hit the devil to the core.

And Masamune's instinct shouted to him again and again that exactly what the pearl was.

The offered opportunity was then one that the combined efforts of all those who fought with him had created. It was the combined efforts of an instantaneous alliance that had ignored the each side prior divergence. For a moment, Masamune had caught a glimpse of Ieyasu's dream.

It wasn't so bad to fight for a world like this. It felt right.

Masamune leaned on his leg, ready to jump after the creature with the assurance that his strike could be decisive this time. His arm rose before him, brandishing Murakumo.

His knees bent before it gave out under him. And then it was as if he was falling down in slow motion.

Masamune saw Orochi bringing his blue eyes to him, hiding the pearl under its head at the same time. Again the demon impossible fangs were revealed as his lips curled into a triumphant smirk. Further, the hill where Magoichi was posted exploded under a fireball.

The shock of the fall awakened every nerve in his body sending discharges throughout his whole spinal cord. Masamune couldn't even muster the strength to voice his pain. His mouth opened in a silent cry.

His hand shook under the strain as he tried to grab the soil to find leverage, his hand ending up clawing feebly at the dirt.

No, this wasn't over; it could not end like this. He was the chosen hero and in the stories the heroes always won. Renouncing did not rhyme with Masamune.

But the paralysis in Masamune's body was real, contrary to all those stories. All of his broken bones, the slightest flesh wound made him suffer as much as if he had been skinned alive by hundreds of small heated blades. No muscle in his body answered him.

Masamune was lying limply on the ground, a few worried soldiers were moving around him. He could see their lips moving but he could not hear them through the hum of his blood pouring into his ears.

His foggy eye ended up resting on Murakumo that he persisted in holding tight in his hand. The blade no longer shone, it had become as dull as a mere piece of metal. The blade's power was extinct.

So, that was it. The legendary blade that should have been the ultimate tool to Orochi's demise in this form ended up draining Masamune of his strength. Murakumo the vampire blade would have been a more prominent name.

Ieyasu had, however, warned him at the very moment he had laid his hand on that sword. Masamune always knew it was a double-edged sword. He began to feel the rough earth beneath his cheek and the muffled noise of the fight that continued around him penetrated his ears.

He was tired, he had lost everything. Kojuuro was no longer with him, Ieyasu was no longer with him... Yukimura… would Masamune would one day hear his strong voice again; this tone so formal that only belonged to Yukimura, that stupid way of expressing himself that was nearly shouting when he was excited, Masamune felt a smile start to form on his face when he thought about it.

Clenching his teeth with all his strength left, he growled, battling for his muscles to obey him. Murukumo began to shine slightly again. Masamune refused to give up, it was out of question that he let Orochi get away with everything he had done to him. Masamune had promised that he would pay for it over and over again.

It was for Shigezane whose too severe wounds had deprived him of battle, for his men used against their will like puppets and who had to suffer the consequences and the agony of a forced transformation. For his friend Motochika, who too proud, had fought alone in secret only to fall under the demon's clutches. For Kojuuro who will never forgive himself for everything that happened. For this idiot of Yukimura who made him crazy with rage and manipulated him to do something that Yukimura was unable to do by himself. But especially for the people of Hi No Moto who didn't know and would never know what he was doing for them.

Because he wasn't the kind of man who let the weakest fend for themselves, right?

Masamune was strong. Masamune was a dragon like never seen before. Masamune was the first true half-dragon half-man. Masamune was the one his people nicknamed Dragon God. Could he be downed by a mere demon who boasted of rivaling the gods?

There was no way he would drop the hopes that accompanied him.

Not knowing exactly how it had happened, Masamune was standing up again, raising his trembling arm. Murakumo's gleam flickered in his hands, yet he didn't flinch. His legs were firmly set in the ground, his tail balancing his body. It wasn't over yet.

His gaze met Orochi's central head again, the one that always focused on him. And he told his whole vow with his single eye.

"Then you still refuse to let yourself drop and die, slave. Do you really think that humans will sing your exploits when you would be agonizing between my fangs?" shouted the beast's threatening voice. A thousand miles away from sounding like Yukimura's.

Having to listen to it rubbed Masamune the wrong way. In spite of the sweat which accumulated on his brow near his valid eye, and the difficulty which had to breathe properly, Masamune replied:

"And they will sing how I died by ripping you such a large asshole that they could park Motochika's Fugaku there!" He said irreverently.

When he saw aggressiveness grew into Orochi's expression Masamune wondered for a second if he had made a huge mistake. Then the next moment Orochi let out a low growl which highly resembled an earth rumbling sound during an earthquake.

Orochi started to glow purple, a purple so dark it looked black. Ieyasu's contingent dispersed in panicked movements and neither Motonari nor Keiji were enough to keep them in line. Masamune couldn't blame them. Their instinct should have told them to go away from the creature. Orochi's glowing form under that purple-black light began to shift; although the fives heads were still predominant perched on their long neck. Orochi seemed to shrink, and soon it wasn't as tall as the greatest treetops anymore.

Masamune could only watch the demon, powerless and drained. Watching to make sure this change wasn't as lethal as the huge demon's jaw which he saw plow and devour men by dozen. His single eye widened when he finally registered Orochi's intentions.

It was freeing itself!

If its size got any smaller, the prison that Ieyasu had made with his fist would no longer be a hindrance for the demon. With a smaller size it will be harder to aim at it. It will also be more difficult to maneuver the troop to avoid attacks and retaliation. And most of all, Orochi will probably be faster if it did not have the weight of a mountain of a body to drag.

Hardly had he the time to think about the consequence that Orochi against all odds jumped. Now barely as wide as the biggest ship of Motochika's float and with two extra hind legs that suddenly grew on it, the demon was easily propelled through the distance that separated it from Masamune.

The troops massed around him had no other choice but to make room for the creature that rushed right on Masamune, with five large mouth wide open and hissing.

A sudden squall of wind made the necks of the creature clasp like reeds in a storm. They were as big and thick as the tree trunks just like its claws were minutes ago, and the Itsukushima Torii could have served as head support to them, nevertheless, the wind was so powerful that it shook them without difficulty. Orochi was stopped right on its tracks.

"Yukimura, you fool!" A thundering voice came from the same direction as the mini tornado.

Masamune refused to believe his ears. When he had left Kai for the last time, this man had been at the point of death, resulting Yukimura's despair. Yet now he stood right there in front of him, bellowing after the demon that seemed effectively to be disturbed by his shouting.

Shingen wore all his battle equipment, including stripped armor and red headgear. With his giant ax cracking the air, he was trying to hit Orochi to make him understand his point of view. By the time they recovered from the surprise of Orochi's sudden change of strategy, the others had rushed to join him. Yet, no one seemed to want to discuss Takeda Shingen's presence on this battlefield.

Grumbling slightly under his breath that not only did the old man steal the show, but in addition he dared to come after the battle while he was responsible for the fact that Yukimura had abandoned himself to Orochi, Masamune was still trying to gather his strength.

A cool hand rested atop his shoulder, cutting short his resentment. A light wave of energy invaded him, as if he just had had a sip of spring water loaded with nutrients for his soul. He felt refreshed, his breath regaining a normal rhythm, and his pain subsiding if only for some second.

"I could not keep him in bed, that crazy old man. Tenacity seems to a shared trait between you two, " Kenshin's voice sounded in Masamune's ears like a breeze blowing a wind harp.

He looked at him in amazement and Kenshin smiled reassuringly. His gray eyes turned to Murakumo, which Masamune could barely hold in his hand.

Kenshin's shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"It's your turn to rest for now. We'll give you the opportunity you need, be careful, wait for the right moment, nothing is lost, and you're still able to stop Orochi." he said assuredly.

More than thinking it, it seemed that Masamune needed to hear someone say it. He stiffly nodded. "Even the old ones are getting into this battle, huh?" He nevertheless went on to a little teasing remark.

Kenshin giggled, appreciating that the state of weakness in which he had found Masamune did not alleviate his way of talking back. Then Masamune looked at Kenshin as he headed for Orochi with his blade in his hand. The cold air that accompanied it was unnatural; Kenshin's graceful gait began to leave small crystals behind every step, like frosted footprint but it immediately melted in the sun. Was it ice?

So far, Masamune had always thought that the Lord of Echigo had some blood of the Dragon race flowing in his veins, which was not impossible since the isolationism of his people didn't go back to more than ten generations. Plus Ice dragon existed but they were a rarity among his people.

Yet as he witnessed the man go confront Orochi, his style of combat combining speed and precision, all underlined by the coldness of the ice, Masamune began to wonder if Kenshin wasn't more accurately of demon's lineage.

"He looks like a Yuki-Onna." He wondered aloud.

With a shrug of the shoulder he quickly let this idea go. The Yuki-Onna demons were exclusively women.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why did you kill this poor child?" Kojuuro let out the question that had burned his lips since his eyes had met Matsunaga's blade stained with the blood of the young dragon.

Of course it was obvious that the man had to defend himself against the wild dragon, but was it excusing him for simply slaughtering it?

"It's strange that someone like you would be the able to remember me after all this time. I'm curious to know what makes you immune to my incense of amnesia. After all the hard time I had just to make it. Yet, has fascinating as it is I wonder if I can leave someone who remembers me alive, "Matsunaga continued to speak, completely ignoring Kojuuro's question.

The man wouldn't respond anyway and Kojuuro lost enough time with him. Not taking the risk of waiting for the mysterious to strike first, Kojuuro drew his blade toward the man, telling his way of thinking:

"Enough already! Quit your little scheming ways and leave this battlefield while I allow you to do so."

Kojuuro had really nothing to reproach this man except that he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. His mind brought him back to the first time he met him and it was indeed the day of King Terumune's assassination. He was the man who had brought the bad news to Masamune, parading at the gates of the castle with the letter saying that King Terumune had been taken hostage. It was a time of conflict between Dragons and a lord finally acted on his displeasure with the King decision to put a half-blood on the throne.

Kojuuro was still haunted by the man's smile as he watched Masamune, aged sixteen at the time, hastily gather his men to try to rescue his father.

A bloodbath had happed then when under his own father's supplications Masamune had ordered gunmen to shoot at his abductor and his men. The man had always been there to witness and no one had questioned his presence, watching with detachment as Hatakeyama's- Termune's abductor- blade cut his king throat open.

During the following weeks, Kojuuro thought he had seen the distant, angry, troubled Masamune of his younger years came back. It was hard to bear when he had struggled so hard to make the child smile back then. More than the loss of his king, it was what had torn Kojuuro's heart the most. The Masamune who had once lost his first and best friend had lost the first and only person who ever believed in him. And most all Masamune had been the one to give the fatal order.

Masamune's answered in blood to those who had betrayed his father and who refused to see him crowned, and it had made Kojuuro fear the worst. It was like the young prince had been drowning his grief and guilt in his enemy's blood. How relieved he had been when time had proved his fears unfounded. Paradoxically it was also this event that gave birth to the Masamune that he served and respected to the highest point today the man he would give away his life for. This Masamune who left no one behind him as his eye filled with hope for the future of his people.

Now wasn't the time to delve on old memories. Kojuuro lightly shook his head to clear his mind and focus on the present.

He kept trying to take half-hearted hit at Matsunaga and that would lead him nowhere.

Matsunaga answered with a light laugh, responding to Kojuuro's weapon passes lazily. He held his sword with one hand, using a clever footwork to dodge.

"We're more alike than you seem to think, Black Dragon," he commented, imperturbable to Kojuuro growing murderous, which increased every time he escaped him. "Seeing you struggling makes me nostalgic."

Kojuuro stopped pursuing him at least for a moment, long enough scowl at Matsunaga

.  
"I don't think I have a hundredth of your perversity," he reminded him.

The two men began to turn around each other, both ready to respond to the slightest sign of aggression from the other. The smirk didn't leave Matsunaga's face, while Kojuuro's eyebrows remained frowning. Against all odds, Matsunaga eventually stopped to move in circle, shrugging.

"Very well I grant you, for the moment you don't look like me, but it's only a matter of time," Matsunaga insisted.

Kojuuro who was impatient to make sure that this man wouldn't represent a danger for Masamune anymore began to hiss between his teeth, tired by this attitude. Perhaps if he let the other man say what he wanted, he would eventually get tired of him and disappear again. Kojuuro couldn't afford to waste his energy in a fight he could avoid. Already the few swords strikes he had given had painfully reminded him that taking the form of his ancestors was never without consequences for his body.

His nerves were still on fire from the pain it put him under.

Matsunaga seemed to dislike Kojuuro's apparent lack of reaction while he remained on a defensive stance, so he went on:

"I had a young lord too, just like yours. For whom his people were everything, and yet his thirst for vengeance, glory and conquest led him ashtray... just like he planned for the extinction of an entire race. How long will it take for your young lord to be devoured by the same destructive madness that affects men and which prevents them from seeing and respecting what is beautiful and rare, how long before he abandons you when you no longer would be needed. How long before he becomes the tyrant he had formerly fought?"

Matsunaga stopped when his speech brought a brief change in Kojuuro's frowning expression. He seemed to have touched the point home.

It was boringly predictable yet it felt o nostalgic. He never said things for nothing; Matsunaga was certain Kojuuro really looked like him when was younger. Just like he was back then, a young Samurais full of hope in the service the Oda clan, striving to help his young lord. Doing everything he could to help him get rid of the unjust curse that overwhelmed him and prevented him from seeing the true beauty of the world.

But Oda became too greedy, too violent. So Matsunaga had tested his lord. When Oda had ordered him to give him the treasure he had brought back from a campaign, he had refused. Precious tea pots, Oda had hundreds, why did it make a difference? Matsunaga should have expected the destruction that followed. He was just young and blind, refusing to see how much Oda was responding to the demonic blood flowing in his veins.

And Kojuuro was in no way different from him.

How much he wanted to stay and witness the moment when Kojuuro's world will crumble. But it was too late, his scheme had worked well.

The thought that had gone through Kojuuro's mind when he heard Matsunaga's tirade was that he had raised his hand on Masamune, and that he still had trouble to forgive himself. Then his mind showed him Ieyasu and how his lord leaned on him now, how Kojuuro had been relayed to the background in this decisive battle. He remembered what Masamune had said when talking about the young lord.

" **Nice** , maybe I'm the king of the Dragon, but I think he might be the real leader this country need."

He didn't know if Masamune had understood the true meaning of his word, as he had drank quite a bit that night. Yet, Kojuuro knew it reflected Masamune's thought on Ieyasu. The smirk and luster in Masamune's eye had prevented Kojuuro from doubting his sincerity.

So, he had no choice but to follow his lord with that. If this was the future Masamune wanted, then Kojuuro would be proud to have guided him up to that point. No matter what the future holds for them both.

Could a father suddenly stop loving his son simply because he had taken a different path from the one he had traced for him? Kojuuro wasn't one of those men.

"Masamune-sama is Masamune-sama, and for a long time I have respected the way he will choose," Kojuuro replied with confidence.

He had faith in Masamune. No one could steal that from him.

"Oh ? Even if he became a monster and exterminates his own people to please his new human friends?" Matsunaga seemed delighted with Kojuuro's reactions, because without knowing Kojuuro was reacting exactly like the other man predicted.

Far from wanting to give to the unhealthy game Matsunaga seemed to want to play, Kojuuro could not help but keep on responding. His eyebrow ticked, he really hated having to respond to that question.

"If that were to happen I could face it," he answered sincerely, taking care not to tell Matsunaga that because he always had known he was replaceable as he had always knew there would always be people to keep Masamune on the path of righteousness.

Kojuuro would keep sleeping soundly at night.

"And then you will stop believing that men can be saved." Matsunaga said, certain of what he was asserting.

"We aren't men! We are Dragons!" Kojuuro answered when he charged anew fed up with the man antics.

A brilliant flash of lightning gushed from his sword, straight on Matsunaga, who didn't make any move to dodge or parry.

Because even before the lightning left Kojuuro sword, he had snapped his fingers still bearing his satisfied smile.

The ensuing explosion raised a huge cloud of ardent dust and burning fire.

The doctor who was replacing Sasuke's dressing was too busy to notice that the ninja's fist had clenched so much that his nails had pierced his palm. He jumped, however, at the emotion-filled moan that his patient's throat let out.

The sound of detonation reached Masamune's ears, and for a second looked away from his mortal enemy. With amazement, he wiped a stray tear that had escaped from his eye and rolled over his cheek. He collected it with his fingertips looking at the offending wetness while his body filled with a foreign sensation.

Why did he feel so empty all of a sudden?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you could scream all you want at me. I did intend to have someone save Kojuuro at first but… things happened. I don't know what I am doing to myself or my character, why do they need to suffer? I don't even know.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading.
> 
> Special thanks to 01ash who keep on commenting every chapter. Your world always gave me boost to continue.
> 
> And to Subantarcticpenguin who is an amazing person.


	38. party 38

**Part 38**

Ieyasu Tokugawa had only few memories of his childhood and for good reason it was at a very young that he had to take responsibility for watching over Mikawa's land. Thus his first memories were not those of a child but of a young lord. To have such a young lord was not uncommon in this troubled period, but at least he had been lucky enough to be one of the well surrounded. He had been a wise and well-behaved boy who knew nothing of whims and tantrums of childhoods.

He had grown up surrounded by counselors and professors who constantly reminded him how his family was illustrious in the occult arts. He had always lived lulled in the carefully craved nest that his ancestors and his family had created for him. He had been surrounded by love, so he could assert that he knew of the feeling, as fake and feigned it had been. His parent's love had been transmitted to him through a more precious heritage than titles and lands though, because a friend, a caretaker, Honda Tadakatsu was the first person who had offered a sincere smile to Ieyasu.

Tadakatsu wasn't obliged to him by either sense of duty he owed to Ieyasu's father, or by a hope dictated by that stupid prophecy that designated Ieyasu as Omnyoji's hope of a new rise. The hope of a dying caste in a world where magic became more and more useless as it was replaced by weapons of war and politics.

Yet, Tadakatsu wasn't completely human, nor even something that the occult sciences could have gave birth to from scratch since he had a real human soul. It mattered little to Ieyasu because he knew that Tadakatsu had chosen to protect him and to watch over him by himself. He had chosen to really being a friend. And it wasn't something someone had told the warrior to do.

And he had been his first friend.

Thanks to him Ieyasu had knew at a young age what it was to have someone on whom to actually lean on, someone who held him dear and someone to whom he held dear in return.

It was the first time he had wanted to protect something that he thought was important.

Time passed and the weak power of Ieyasu's advisers hadn't been enough to stop the revival of the demon Oda Nobunaga, the Akuma, the demon of the underworld that his family had tried to keep dormant. As pampered and preserved as he had been, Ieyasu was the only one on whom they could rely on when the demon rose.

He was so young back then. He was only eleven years old when he had discovered the horrors and misfortunes that war had brought, he who had grown far from all that to protect the purity of his soul. During the four years that it took him to find a way to counter the demon, the sights of war never stopped to haunt him. Tadakatsu had been there, but all the others had left. He had disappointed them; the child of prophecy was only a normal Omnyoji who had taken a long time to develop his supernatural power and ultimately had to rely on others to win against the demon, defiling the honor of his clan.

So, it was at fifteen that he learned what disappointment meant. He had lost all the occult energy that inhabited his body and had little more spiritual energy than a mere animal, hardly more than a normal human left. His clan had turned his back on him. There were talks about removing him from his position as Mikawa ruler. His salvation came from the fact that it had been impossible given that he was the last Tokugawa alive and that in this world the right of blood was primacy. They started to believe he was only a child and that he couldn't hear the rumors about him when he had always been treated and trained like an adult so far. It was their mistakes

It was the first time he had hidden his true feelings with a smile.

Still, this event wasn't a bad memory for Ieyasu because it was also the first time he was allowed to make a choice that hadn't been dictated to him or whispered in his ear. Ieyasu had also met all sort of new people. Shingen, who had taken him under his wing and had set in his mind to teach him how to really fight, teaching him of the tiger's spirit and the true code of honor of the samurais. Motochika, who had taken a liking to him and had set out to make him discover the real world, something that Tadakatsu hadn't always appreciated that but for him as long as Ieyasu was happy...

It was the first time he had felt like truly existing as a person.

He then had learnt so much. Ieyasu clung to this feeling. But it only lasted a while. He had lost his goal in life when he had lost the hopes of his clan. Could he have continued to forget them under the pretext that he was at last living the childhood which he had been denied?

Ieyasu made another choice, and he chooses Mikawa. He chooses to become the lord of his people and not the lord of the Omnyoji. He chose to enter the service of a more powerful lord who represented the future he wanted at that time. He and this choice brought a lot of first time.

The first friend he had the same age as him... Mitsunari.

The first time he had sincerely wanted to please someone... Mitsunari.

The first time he had blushed with shame... because of Mitsunari.

The first time he realized how much another human being could be beautiful... Mitsunari.

The first time his heart missed a beat... because of Mitsunari.

The first time he was really afraid of losing someone... Mitsunari.

The first time he loved someone with a love that had nothing filial... Mitsunari.

And everything followed soon after, his confession, the fear of rejection which didn't happen, then the determination to win Mitsunari's heart. Their first kisses, their second, their third, and all those which followed, stealthily, in the intimacy of the night. And then his... no, it was their first time.

How could he have forgotten all that had given a new meaning to his life?

He had learned so much from these two little years by Mitsunari's side. In Hideyoshi's service he had lived and seen so many other new things that he soon realized that all the decisions he had made so far had been childhood's whims, these same whims which he was told to be incapable of. Whims which were born from the fierce desire an immature child had to escape from his gilded cage.

Still, he had found his true purpose in life.

Had he in mind to rethink of that once when a new choice was to be made?

It was the second time that Ieyasu chose to betray the hopes that had been placed in him. But He couldn't leave the fond memories of all those first-time bring a third betrayal.

Still he couldn't help but to ask himself if, like he had believed when they were together, Mitsunari had at least shared this feeling for a moment. Well, it didn't matter now. It was too late for regrets.

He had finally learned something essential. If he really wanted things to change then it was up to him to make it happen. From the beginning he had the power to create the future he desired in his own hands.

Yet he had no time to ponder on this while he exchanged mortal blows with the one who had meant his whole world. For him the only important thing was the ultimate goal he had finally found in his existence. The place he had made in this world for himself, not a place he had deserved from birth or decided by a prophecy dictated to fanatics.

Ieyasu had to live for the path to the peace he had chosen and no matter if it seemed hypocritical that he brought that peace with his fist because he had also chosen to carry that burden. He will stifle his regrets when innocent blood will stop flowing.

He was trying hard to convince himself.

His fist hit the ground hard, forcing Mitsunari to back away. The other young man didn't wait to recover from the shock to return the assault. The impact of his saber on Ieyasu's gauntlet made his teeth clash.

"Ieyasu," Mitsunari groaned once again, frustrated that he still resisted him.

As their struggle was lengthened, their verbal exchanges started to be limited to short grunts and some hateful declarations, Mitsunari saving his saliva for the fight. Even so Ieyasu could notice he was getting impatient. His rage had probably burned up a great part of his strength.

Ieyasu had apparently abandoned any hope of being able to reason with him so he would no longer respond verbally to him, choosing to hit Mitsunari with his bruised fists rather than with words.

Each blow struck him as badly as if he were beating himself. Twice he had almost touched Mitsunari, in the face and on the ribs. The force of the blow had been enough for bruise to already form on Mitsunari's white skin. He refused to listen to his inner voice, which kept telling him he was relieved that Mitsunari was quick enough to dodge and didn't suffer from full impact of his strikes.

Their fighting style differed so much from each other, Mitsunari's long sword offering far more range than Ieyasu's punches. They almost matched each other speed however. When Ieyasu wasn't parrying Ieyasu dodged and riposted while trying to force Mitsunari to leave an opening in his guard.

He barely had time to think about the battle against the greatest demon he had yet to face. Orochi was far behind Ieyasu and upset that he hadn't been able to show the threat to his former lover, the young general almost forgot his primary purpose. They needed him there. He couldn't let this personal quarrel linger any longer.

However, this was indeed what was happening. For several minutes already neither of the two fighters had managed to take advantage over the other. If fatigue gained them, neither of them showed any signs. Their exchange wasn't really varying in intensity.

Ieyasu's gauntlet split the air in search of Mitsunari who moved like a gust of wind. His sword torn apart the very air with it strength and a single blow could lift dust and small debris.

At first almost euphoric that Ieyasu finally responded to his strikes, Mitsunari had quickly returned to his fierce and poisonous hatred and to this idea that he won't be able to rest as long as Ieyasu was still breathing. The frenzy he had displayed at the beginning of the fight had become more reasonable though. The fight against Masamune still spawned in Mitsunari's mind and prompted him to reign on his thirst for blood in order not to repeat the mistakes he had made when facing the Dragon.

On Ieyasu's side, even he was focused on the fact that he couldn't allow himself to be defeated; he let his attacks run out of fervor.

That their blows became increasingly violent as the fight dragged on would have been normal. After all, none of them was willing to give up any land to the other. But that was not what was happening. Ieyasu attempt, although aggressive and powerful, remained languid and lacking in conviction. He lacked the desire to win by taking a life.

Mitsunari didn't want an easy victory. He won't honor his lord memories by killing a man that was so unwilling to fight.

Once again Ieyasu forced Mitsunari to step back at a good distance away, making his frustration rise again. This struggle was leading nowhere. It was nothing but an outburst of absurd violence. Nothing in their dance was graceful even if both were great fighters.

Yet Mitsunari had the impression that Ieyasu's last punch should have touched him. Did he hold back? His jaw tightened. He had had enough of this disappointing man. Was he truly the one who had defeated lord Hideyoshi? Cheating, Mitsunari saw no other reason someone so weak would have won. Or was it that this bastard won't even consider him worthy of his attention?

Taking a deep breath to keep his mind lucid, Mitsunari tried to motivate Ieyasu again:

"Don't tell me that's all you can do Ieyasu!" He whispered dryly. "You still refuse to fight?"

His breathing became difficult and not only because of the effort he had to make to keep facing this man loyally. If he were to be honest with himself, Mitsunari would have recognized that his body was being pushed into his last entrenchments. All because of that despicable Dragon, his shoulder injury was burning him in the worst moments. And to top it all, his desire to put Ieyasu in pieces by all means necessary gained ground. Mitsunari had to make an extra effort to refrain from succumbing to the inner voice that told him he could win by using others mean. But Mitsunari righteousness was stronger. He wouldn't let himself fall to Ieyasu's level.

"Mitsunari... you wouldn't understand." Ieyasu replied.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ieyasu raised his fists in front of him, his right leg slightly bent and the left leg used as his support, he faced his foe. In spite of all the determination that had prompted him to raise his fists against Mitsunari, scraps of doubts persisted. This prompted Ieyasu to hesitate. Even though he knew very well that he couldn't afford it, it was stronger than him.

How much he wanted to hold Mitsunari's face in his hands, to plunge his eyes into his own and to tell to him: _look, you cannot let this demon destroy this world for such a futile reason, it is not you._

The fact that Mitsunari began to speak to him more coherently rekindled this hesitation and he had to silence it by fighting Mitsunari.

Mitsunari put his sword back in his scabbard, preparing for a new lightning strike while he readied his body. For the moment the two men were satisfied by just staring at each other.

What was Ieyasu insinuating? That he was an idiot? Yes, he had been an idiot, stupid and unconscious when he had failed to see obvious signs of Ieyasu's perfidy. The way he had gotten closer to him to better stab him in the back. The mere recollection of Ieyasu's hand tenderly caressing his cheek made him shiver with discomfort and disgust. The idea that he was naive enough to let this man share his bed made him nauseous.

Releasing a cry of war, Mitsunari threw himself at a loss to make this memory disappear. He jumped on Ieyasu, releasing his sword on him.

His enemy parried him by crossing his gauntlets above his head, his muscles stretching firmly under the effort to keep the other at bay. Mitsunari slipped literally to the ground while his sword brushed its entire length against the gauntlets. The sound of metal still rang in their ears when Mitsunari answered.

"I just need you to take this duel seriously, look only at me, because I'm your death." Mitsunari uttered these words without the screams or the scolding Ieyasu's was used too but with the seriousness and coldness of a tombstone.

This time Ieyasu immediately responded to his newt attack. Releasing his fists from under Mitsunari's sword, he stepped back and tried a right hook. Mitsunari retorted immediately and used his scabbard to block the blast. Trembling under the impact Mitsunari forced on his legs to push back Ieyasu and succeeded only after long seconds of effort.

They separated and both had to take great gulp of air in order to breath. The two retreated at a good distance from each other before resuming their fight.

"I can't." Ieyasu replied with honesty, launching a new offensive on Mitsunari without real intentions to touch him, "I still refuse to believe that the Mitsunari I knew disappeared behind this bloodthirsty beast. Or will you really let Orochi destroy everything that Lord Hideyoshi built?"

Mitsunari again countered the unsuccessful attack. He looked at Ieyasu as if he couldn't believe that such words came out of his opponent's mouth. He stiffened, his body as straight as pole and his sword length hanging by his side. It was impossible to distinguish if it was a new wave of raw anger that affected him or the meaning behind Ieyasu's words.

Ieyasu wasn't still over what Mitsunari told him earlier. He still somehow believed that Mitsunari had only said that without thinking, just to stir him, to make him stop looking back toward the demon and look only at Mitsunari. But it only served to remain him that Orochi should have been his first thought. He couldn't risk dyeing by Mitsunari's sword if he couldn't be assured that someone would take over the demon.

Using Hideyoshi's memories against Mitsunari was low but it was the last thing Ieyasu hadn't tried.

Mitsunari visibly flinched when the name of his lord came out of Ieyasu's mouth. "You already are destroying everything that Lord Hideyoshi and Hanbei have built." He said, showing his teeth, he was not going to be hit by such a lamentable provocation but his body was more honest in showing his disarray.

"I just do what I believe his the right thing to do, Mitsunari. And I know that if so many people chose to believe in you, then it mean that you're not completely in the wrong," Ieyasu said.

Ieyasu saw Mitsunari's following attack coming from far away. His gauntlets pushed back his opponent's blade and it made a sound that vaguely reminded him of the crackling of a fire. Again, he found that Mitsunari had left a rude opening in his guard but he didn't exploit it. He won't have it that way, not before he had his answer.

"I can conceive why Yukimura chose you. He is a man of honor and I wounded his pride." Motochika, on the other hand, I find it harder to grasp. You couldn't have ignored that Lord Hideyoshi had wanted his death. You knew he was my friend and yet you let him join you? "Ieyasu asked.

"Are you so blind?" Mitsunari scoffed, almost laughing at Ieyasu's obliviousness, "I let them join me because they hate you. They know the taste of your betrayal as well as I do."

Ieyasu knew all this, of course it was obvious. To hear it from Mitsunari's mouth was just worse than to think about it. But it wasn't the point he wanted to bring Mitsunari to discuss with him, just a mean to prepare the other man to that. And finally arriving to have a semblance of coherent conversation from Mitsunari, Ieyasu knew he was about to get the answer he needed to make his decision.

"You have no right to say they were their friends when you abandoned them. You left Motochika to rot when he needed you the most. He told me about it. You never bothered to answer any of his letters when he confided being haunted and eaten away by a demon. You should have been there for him but you were too busy stabbing Lord Hideyoshi's back!"

Mitsunari's diatribe had been said with so much venom and resentment that for a moment he had forgotten to strike at Ieyasu with real blows, shouting at him instead.

Ieyasu took a step back. Slowly, his fists fell down his body. He swallowed to try to dispel the lump that lodged in his throat. Magoichi had never really talked to him about how much Motochika had been affected by Ieyasu not knowing of his condition. Even if he had never received any of those letters, Ieyasu still could have sent one himself to inquire of his friend well-being. Yet it wasn't that was affecting him the most. Because how couldn't he feel his heat clench when Mitsunari had known the whole truth all along?

"So you knew." He said a sad smile rising from his lips. With the palm of his hand he wiped away the sweat that drifted under his eye, "You knew they housed Orochi in them. You knew that they were going to end like this, that they were going to be devoured? "With a vague gesture, he pointed to the place where the demon screech and cries were still echoing.

That was what his worst fear. Mitsunari had always known and it left him indifferent. Ieyasu was now wondering if this man was no longer capable of love or even compassion. Had he become so full of hatred and rancor he couldn't feel anything else?

Even so, Ieyasu refused to weep for him.

Ieyasu did not even notice the disturbance that crept into Mitsunari face when he evoked what Orochi did. Something obviously escaped the general of the West. Something he refused to see. Mitsunari's eyes narrowed at Ieyasu's accusation.

"You also knew that Hideyoshi-" Ieyasu tried to ask. But He didn't want to, couldn't finish his sentence. It would have been too much to bear.

If Mitsunari had known, if only Mitsunari had talked to him about it, then it wouldn't have been too late to save their lord ... maybe they could have prevented all this suffering. If Mitsunari had known and had let all this happen, then only made him another monster, and it was worse than everything.

Maybe... maybe that was what Mitsunari had wanted from the beginning, this chaos?

"Did the weight of your crimes finally made you lose your head?" Mitsunari asked while seeming genuinely disconcerted by the changes in Ieyasu's behavior.

Ieyasu's gaze became disturbed and elusive. His shoulders shook with small trembling as if he was holding back his laugh. Mitsunari couldn't accept such a mockery. Naturally, this question had sowed much greater trouble in him. Yukimura and Motochika had been devoured? What did it mean? What about Lord Hideyoshi?

The image of Yukimura immersed in his training to make himself better and stronger, inviting him to be his training partner and not retreating in before Mitsunari's reproaches and pikes he imposed on the other male. That gentle, understanding and caring look he had always laid upon him to the point of exasperating him. Then it was Motochika's turn, his smile, his friendly pat on his back, his encouragement, the food he held out to him all the time. And there also was this unwavering support that he seemed to want to offer him as well as his constant and annoying stepping in Mitsunari's comfort zone.

He remembered with a certain fondness of the evening they all shared at the festival. He couldn't doubt the sincerity of those moments even if he knew better. Would the leave him too?

"I never intended to lose against you, Ieyasu," Mitsunari finally replied. "To tell you the truth, I do not intend to let a demon freely roam Hideyoshi lands. I just want to see you dead first and I don't care what happens if I fail."

It was strange that he wanted to say that at that moment, impossible to understand why it was all he could respond.

Ieyasu's lips formed a thin line. He got his answer. He felt remorse for even imagining that Mitsunari could be a monster, he was just a blind and desperate man. This knowledge wasn't satisfying him and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

It was said that one reaps what one sows. Ieyasu was ultimately solely responsible. Ieyasu's fists tightened and he glared at Mitsunari. That was why it was his job to put an end to it.

"Our last duel, no more stalling?" He asked.

"One of us must fall." Mitsunari replied pointing the handle of his sword toward Ieyasu.

"I'm sorry, Mitsunari." Ieyasu said with deep sincerity. The end of his sentence remained lost in his mind when he told himself that too much lives depended on his victory.

"Keep your excuses for the final judgment." Mitsunari closed the conversation.

The two men got ready. This time it was the end. Everything had been said. The doubts of his heart stifled, Ieyasu leapt on Mitsunari with the intention of destroying the man. He would win for all the men and women who trusted him.

Mitsunari answered him in kind and they met in full jump. Their weapons spoke for them and this time it was truly vicious. Mitsunari took a brutal punch in the ribs, chasing air away from his lungs. On the other hand he cut a deep gash on Ieyasu's hip.

Barely had their feet touched the ground again that the blows rained. Mitsunari's movements were ample and timed. But too ample, and this time Ieyasu couldn't hesitate to rush into the opening.

Mitsunari's grip when he struck holding his Odachi in one hand was not as strong as when he struck using the strength of both his arms. Forcing him to attack on his left flank Ieyasu created the weakness he needed. Mitsunari's posture wouldn't spare him a wound but it was another wound he was prepared to receive for victory. His fist stretched under Mitsunari's guard, Ieyasu bent down quickly so that his head was leveled at Mitsunari's torso, avoiding a decapitation.

With his left hand, he grabbed Mitsunari's sword and pushed it upwards. His fingers closed around the blade and his own blood fell into his eye as it cut into his flesh. With his free hand he struck with all his might on Mitsunari's exposed forearm.

It was already too late to react when Mitsunari realized what his opponent had dared to attempt. His eyes widened with astonishment before the pain reached his nervous system. The dry sound of his radius breaking was covered by his cry of pain.

Taking advantage of the surprise effect, Ieyasu, pulled on the sword he held and succeeded in letting Mitsunari let go of it. Three of his fingers had almost been severed but he couldn't care and ignored his own pain when he threw the sword away before hitting Mitsunari's chest with his free hand.

His expression twisted by a mixture of incomprehension of anger and pain, Mitsunari blocked him with his scabbard which he always held in his left hand. He bashed, banged, striking Ieyasu again and again wherever he could reach.

His eyes fogged and his mind clouded, he no longer could register what surrounded him. All that remained was his fighting instinct and the urge to fight back. Not knowing when it happened, he still felt that his back came in contact with the hard ground when the back of his head hit against a rock. A weight settled on his legs and abdomen but that didn't prevent Mitsunari from struggling with all he had.

In no way he would let Ieyasu get the upper and on him and restrict his movements. He could feel him trying to pin his arms to the ground as his knees sank into his hips. Ieyasu had a larger build than Mitsunari and used this to his advantage. Mitsunari refused to lose though. He continued to strike, to claw, to pull, and to push on his feet, which sank futilely into the dirt.

His protestations became gradually incoherent from how much he was furious and outraged that his adversary would come to such a cowardly method to win over him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled loudly as Ieyasu leaned on his wounded arm to try to keep him from moving.

No answer came from Ieyasu. In fact, is calmness was blood chilling. He wasn't even breaking a sweat his own efforts to retain Mitsunari, his breath even and steady. Ieyasu was leaning over him, pressing his heavier and thicker body against his enemy's slender body.

A gasp came out of Mitsunari mouth when he managed to catch Ieyasu's wrist, scratching him through the thinner joint armor. This traitor's face continued to avoid facing him. Mitsunari wanted to look him in the eye. He wanted to see him enjoy this moment like the ignoble felon that he was while he forced him down like a dog.

He had always known that he worst nothing more for Ieyasu anyway.

A hot, sticky liquid pooled into Mitsunari's neck, startling him like an electric shock as Ieyasu's fingers tightened around his throat. Was that Blood? Yes, but it was not his.

A choked laugh came through his compressed trachea as his nails sank deeper into Ieyasu's wrist. Oxygen became rare too slowly, and Mitsunari's screams came down to a whimper while his mind clouded. But he was still conscious of every second that flowed as if he was looking at an hourglass.

So that was how Ieyasu wanted to finish him?

This treacherous was. This method of slow and cruel assassination was what he should have foreseen coming from Ieyasu. Did he love seeing the light gradually leave his eyes?

A smile on his lips, he searched for the hazel eyes of his murderer. To see this hate reflected in the eyes of the one whose goodness of soul was praised by most of their pears.

Ieyasu's thumb pressed harder on his Adam's apple, and Mitsunari nearly lost his awareness under the new level of suffering it inflicted on him. Ieyasu's shoulders were contracted and shook under the effort he was making to strangle Mitsunari, in his effort to kill him slowly. He could feel the Mitsunari's heart beat under his elbow, slowing, weaker by the second.

Finally, Ieyasu looked back at Mitsunari. When he met the clouded olive eyes a flash of lucidity passed over his blank face.

Mitsunari stopped smiling at Ieyasu's disconcerted expression. These eyes were not loaded with hatred, but veiled with restrained tears. Confusion made its way into his mind.

As suddenly as it had begun, the pressure on his throat relaxed. And the air suddenly returned to his lungs to feed his brain. Mitsunari gasped and took a huge breath before coughing. His throat felt raw and bruised and the muscles too tight to welcome the air as greedily as he began to swallow it.

Yet the weight of Ieyasu remained on him and if Mitsunari paid attention to him, he would have realized more quickly that Ieyasu was now holding him. One hand resting on Mitsunari's back and the other against his head, Ieyasu pressed him against himself.

"I just-I just can't... I want you to live. I always wanted you to live." Ieyasu's voice was stifled in the collar of his jacket and Mitsunari refused to believe that it was tears that he felt.

Now too weak to raise his arms and struggle, Mitsunari took advantage of his position to bite Ieyasu at the junction of his neck and shoulder. His teeth went into the unprotected flesh and he tasted the characteristic coppery taste of blood. Ieyasu merely pressed him closer to his chest.

"I need you Mitsunari," Ieyasu murmured, seemingly affected by some madness. "You had lost everything. You had no more reason to live. That man… he killed Hideyoshi but there was nothing left of this him, nothing more, I had to find a reason... I found a reason for you to continue." Ieyasu couldn't stop, all of his restrained feeling coming to crash on him.

He remembered this man in black and white now. He remembered that he never dealt the fatal blow to Hideyoshi. In the urgency of the moment, under his guilt and pain and his mind altered by whatever that man trick had used on him, Ieyasu thought that turning Mitsunari's need for vengeance against himself was the best thing to do. After all he was just as guilty as that man. If only to find a reason for Mitsunari to keep on living, it seemed right at that time.

But right now it felt like the weight of the whole world had fallen on Ieyasu's shoulder. He was breathing in Mitsunari smell. He could no longer feel anything in his wounded hand but it didn't matter, because each centimeter of his uncovered skin sought to feel Mitsunari's.

Finally letting go felt so good. Ieyasu would never have believed that shedding tears he held for so long could have such an effect. He was aware that he was reduced to a ridiculous state and unworthy of his status. How important was that when he held the love of his life in his arms?

His words poured out of his mouth because his mind was frantic and he had little on what passed through his lips. He wanted to let everything out. He wanted Mitsunari to know what he had hidden just for the sake of their mentors.

"I can't do it anymore. And Hanbei he-you were losing yourself... but he didn't wanted you to have feelings, he had no need of it. But you gave them everything without concerns and they still... Hideyoshi wouldn't even have you as his successor-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mitsunari tried to stop this flood of words. But his pleas came out as rasp and hurt his throat more than anything.

It made no sense. Ieyasu's words made no sense. How could he still say such a thing about Lord Hideyoshi? Why did he sound so sincere? It was as if Mitsunari had always known deep inside him that all this was the truth. Was he falling into another of Ieyasu's trap? But why did Mitsunari feel his eyes sting so much?

Frustrated because he wasn't able to understand what was wrong with his mind and body, Mitsunari let out a raw scream laden with his despair. It sounded like the lament of a dying wolf. And finally his eyes released his tears, heavy and loaded tears, tears of red blood.

Ieyasu was silent. He answer was to hold Mitsunari tighter against him. His breath coming out in short pants and his eyes closed. He gently pressed his nose into Mitsunari's hair. Tempted to kiss him there, he changed his mind. This moment should not be broken.

In spite of himself Mitsunari was about to return the comforting embrace offered by Ieyasu. He was pressed so hard against him that he could hardly breathe. He simply couldn't protest anymore. Not when Ieyasu's erratic heart beat dragged him into a sort of trance, bringing him to a calm he hadn't known for so long. He felt empty.

Yet, it was as if he had found something he didn't think he had lost.

Mitsunari's trembling arms were about to fall on Ieyasu's back just when the other man was brutally pulled off from him. Through the red that darkened his sight, Mitsunari noticed that a large white prayer bead had struck Ieyasu's flank.

Ieyasu yelped when the air was suddenly chased out of his lungs before he was thrown to the floor on the side. By reflex he released Mitsunari because he didn't want to bring him down with him in his fall. Falling heavily a few meters away, he rolled on his belly and propelled himself on his arm to straighten up immediately, shaking his head to clear up the ideas after such a blow.

Quickly preparing to receive another attack, he turned his gaze towards his new opponent. The metallic sound characteristic coming out of Tadakatsu's gear answered him. In a grinding sound of cogs and mechanism, Tadakatsu's spear went between the prayer bead that Otani Yoshitsugu used as weapons.

The two men were busy pushing one against each other. Tadakatsu' brute strength was just sufficient against the control and mastery of spiritual energy that Otani showed.

"Gyobu!" Mitsunari exclaimed while straightening up too. "It's my fight!"

Still troubled by what happened Mitsunari forgot to look for his lost sword. He merely was trying to regain his breathing, looking at Ieyasu contemptuously as he too faced him.

He watched him talk to Tadakatsu, intimating the huge man to leave him take care of this with less imperative he had used to tell Otani not to intervene. Tadakatsu responded with his strange rustle and grinding that grated Mitsunari's ears as he protected himself with his giant lance. Three reduced model of that ridiculous thing came out of the metal box attached to Tadakatsu's back before flying over them and unfolding, forming an electric arc between him and Otani.

"Mitsunari," Otani began, his hands making great skillful gestures that accompanied and directed his beads to keep Tadakatsu at an acceptable distance away. "Do you really think I can sit idly by while this despicable traitor threatens your life?" He seemed really distressed by this prospect.

"I refuse to continue to fight against Mitsunari for now." Having followed the short conversation between the two men, Ieyasu answered while shaking his head.

Tadakatsu and Otani stopped for a moment to exchange blows to look at him with incomprehension. All that Otani knew was that he had seen Mitsunari lying on the ground and Ieyasu on top of him and his instinct had done the rest, when Tadakatsu had simply protected his lord from Otani's murderous hostility.

Hissing between his teeth Mitsunari turned his attention back to Ieyasu. All the words he had dared to spit in his face came back to him like a thick cloud of mist rising in the early morning. He passed a hand over his face, spreading the red tears that continued to flow. How had he dared? He thought he knew the extent of Ieyasu's perfidy, but such words went beyond his understanding.

Yet everything took on its meaning. He had been deprived of his vengeance. He was certain that Ieyasu wasn't lying about that anymore. His world was collapsing before him.

"You were telling the truth for once," he whispered looking at Ieyasu, the presence of the other two forgotten in his torment. "Everything you said is true Hideyoshi-sama was... he was-"

"Words coming out of a traitor's mouth shouldn't have any value to your ears my lord." Otani tried, interrupting Mitsunari before he could put words on his doubts.

It was as if Otani could touch Mitsunari's pain as it reaching him by wave and that was the last thing he wanted to feel. He could handle his own disease induced suffering but he couldn't bear to see his protégé like that. Wishing this to stop, Otani would have killed Ieyasu himself but this metal giant was here to hold him back.

Yet, Mitsunari completely ignored his warning and a loaded silence followed. Only the echoes of the demon howls were heard as Ieyasu nodded somberly

"I'm sorry I hid the truth from you. I was selfish." Ieyasu started, he looked away as Mitsunari's eyes became resentful. "But I still can fix it," he turned in the direction from which Orochi's groans came, "I hope I have saved his soul at least. I would like to have the opportunity to save theirs. "

And as he took the first step to return to a fight he was determined to carry out to the end, Mitsunari stopped him.

"You're still going to run away!" He rase.

Mitsunari's word stung Ieyasu like a slap. But he didn't turn to face him.

After all of this, Mitsunari still refused to understand? Was this discussion going round in circles until it was too late? Ieyasu knew that it would have been presumptuous to convince Mitsunari to accompany him in this battle. Even if it would probably have been closer to the revenge Mitsunari desired. He knew he was just too lost at that moment to understand him. Moreover he wanted to protect him.

The occult energy that Ieyasu still possessed vibrated intensely when a disturbance arose. He turned quickly thinking that it came from Otani who was preparing something bad.

At no moment he had expected that such an intense black aura could come from Mitsunari.

Gradually, the young man found himself completely engulfed by purple flames under the powerless gaze of the other three men present. His body tensed under a pure and primary rage, subjecting his host to submit to its need to be unleashed. Mitsunari fingers clenched in what looked like claws. With his green eyes, there were only two burning red embers left. He roared as the flame became black and shrouded him in shadows.

Ieyasu had seen such a thing only once in his life. He still today remembered the nightmare he had done on the night when he was first shown this painting representing the king of hell.

It looked exactly like Mitsunari right now.

"Ieyasuuuu." Mitsunari hissed his voice guttural and cold.

It lasted only a second. The moment before, Mitsunari stood in front of him separated by the few meters that Otani had put between them, the next moment Ieyasu saw Mitsunari's body fall as if he was fainting before he reappears straight ahead of him in a flash and black and purple, his sword held in his mouth. The sharp side of the blade faced his enemy.

If Tadakatsu had not pushed him down with his electric field, Ieyasu had no doubt that he would have been cut in half.

As quick as lightning, Mitsunari never bothered to cast a quick glance had the man that prevented him to have his kill. He continued to run frantically around the force field which protected Ieyasu, searching for an entrance.

Before he got up, Ieyasu looked for Otani's eyes hoping to find an answer to this new question. What was happening to Mitsunari? He was of human bloodline and Ieyasu had no doubt he would have felt of Mitsunari was possessed too.

Against all odds, Otani's dark eyes held even more incomprehension than Ieyasu's.

The earthquake that followed when something heavier than a small castle fell near them didn't deter Mitsunari away from his goal. On the other hand the other three could only prepare for the worst when the shadow of a smaller Orochi came to hide the sun above them.

The cavernous voice of the devil resounded like a fatal knell. "You!" His central head focused on Mitsunari, stretching his full length towards the sky. "Give me that strength!"

The head of the beast fell open mouthed on Mitsunari, the shining fangs projecting saliva and blood on the helpless witnesses of the scene.

"GYOOOBUUU!"

The rage faded slowly, stifled by suffocating pain.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I was far but very far from suspecting that I will reach 40 chapters and for it to length more than 200k word, I wanted it to be shorter than book one. I was carried away again and this chapter ended for too long than what I had planned.
> 
> In any case, I thank you for having read and continued to support me despite all my grammar mistakes and my chaotic updating schedule.
> 
> 01ash : Well I hope my English is not too bad, or maybe this part was a little confusing ? I didn't clearly wrote that Kojuuro died so. Thank you for your comment.
> 
> Subantarcticpenguin : Tumblr ate my reply ! I wanted to tell you that you told me how much I progressed and encouraged me right when I was highly doubting myself and was starting to wonder if my story was interesting at all. So yeah you are an amazing person.


	39. party 39

 

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto, KoSasu, IeMitsu, and some other I won't spoil**

**Dragon Tales Book Two**

**Part 39**

 

Lots of improbable things had happened since Yukimura had woken up in this cold, lifeless desert. It seemed right that after being held by a shadowy hand and after having been guided by a woman whom he saw die, Yukimura couldn't find it particularly astonishing when accidentally crossed path with Motoshika Chosokabe and the other three accompanying him.

He was unable to say how long it had been since he had accepted to accompany Oichi in her mysterious quest, always walking straight ahead in the deserted limbo. The source of light in the gray sky had not moved an inch and the only thing that could tell Yukimura that time had passed was that fact it was the third time Oichi had gone back to the first verse of the song that she hummed.

Bumping into them didn't even make him wonder why he hadn't noticed their presence before they were close enough for the only woman in the group, who was wearing a green headband in his chestnut hair, to be able to open her arms wide and draw Oichi against her chest.

It was more his own lack of reaction that astonished Yukimura. He knew he should have felt something else than this indifference. But it was simply impossible to. His mind was far too confused. And although he had time to reflect on his current situation, he had already forgotten why he was with Oichi in the first place.

The young woman had done nothing to light his path, because she seemed as confused and lost as Yukimura. At times she had addressed him with furtive and distant glances, and when he gathered his mind enough to form an idea and ask a question she had only responded to him by negative or positive intonations.

So, to see her sketch a brief smile while the other woman took her in her arms made Yukimura eyes get back some of their shine. A smile fell on the edge of his lips.

He wondered if this vision could have been the result of his imagination, as Oichi soon had this clouded look in her eyes. Her head fell on the woman's shoulder, while with one hand on each of her frail shoulders, she examined her closely. Then, confronted to Oichi lack of reaction, she leaned a little more towards her before starting to stroke the girl black hair in a slow comforting movement. She knew Oichi's name and it was obvious that they knew each other from before. It was easy to guess the anxiety in her voice, yet her questions only made Oichi's eyes a little darker.

The men left the two women at their reunion after a few seconds of careful watching. Yukimura's gaze remained a little longer on them because something told him that he too should have been able to recognize the woman with the headband. His eyebrows wrinkled under the effort he made to remember and a name formed in his misty mind. Matsu.

The fog came back immediately after this conclusion, stronger and more intense than before.

Yukimura wrapped his right arm around himself, clutching at his leather jacket were it covered his upper left arm. He thus created a kind of physical barrier between him and those people whose only sight caused so much deep disturbance in him. Yukimura was familiar with how it felt to lose pieces of his past, and the idea that ultimately he would be taken over by that feeling helped the anxiety he was afraid of to settle in him.

The other men exchanged some word among themselves, murmurs that Yukimura couldn't hear from where he was standing. The bearded man and the young man with a hairstyle even wilder than Keiji's didn't stir the same sensation, because he could tell that he remembered them. Like him, like Motochika, they were lords who chose to follow Mitsunari. Muneshige and Musashi where their names

He soon realized that they that in common, having chosen Mitsunari in this war. It was very unfortunate that they found themselves in the same place because Yukimura could only conclude that they had suffered the same fate as he had, which, according to Yukimura left Mitsunari in a difficult posture.

A grimace began to form on his face as a conversation with Mitsunari came to his mind. It didn't last long since he lost his train of thought very quickly. A few words remained; it was Mitsunari reproaching him to give little importance to his life.

Yukimura wished he could have told him how far he was from the truth.

Yukimura's set back behavior alerted Motochika who knew that something was wrong with him from the moment when the usually sparkling and talkative young man looked at them with somewhat dull hazel eyes. His lips pressed into a firm line, he exchanged a look with his companions before smiling and adding a determined nod.

He showed no hesitation when entering Yukimura's comfort zone, he put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture he intended to be reassuring.

"You're the last person I expected to find here." He said with slight amusement, seeking to break the ice.

Motochika's bad feeling was confirmed when Yukimura contented to look at the hand that had just touched him with a deadpan expression, as if was considering how to react to it. Before Motochika was able to ask any questions, Yukimura managed to put enough order in him to ask himself a question he let out loud.

"Why are we the only ones here?" he said in a monotone tone.

The young man with untamable hair folded his arms behind his neck, choosing to respond with a nonchalant look, "Well, I guess that's what happens to those possessed by Orochi." He threw as if it were obvious, shrugging his shoulders.

The bearded man made a sort of pout before humming to himself suggesting that he was surely in deep thinking, meditating on the youngest words. Yukimura was sufficiently attentive to deduct that he was very probably speaking to himself too. Matsu squeezed Oichi harder against her, continuing to run her hand through her ebony hair, she looked away as if the mere idea she might have been the victim of Orochi overwhelmed her. Motochika made a grimace of discomfort.

"I don't understand." Yukimura asked, his brows furrowing.

Yet, Musashi's word couldn't have been clearer. Yukimura had difficulty conjuring up coherent images. Orochi's name brought only a vague impression in his mind. Thinking was almost impossible and all that came back when he tried was this image of the battlefield he had left behind. He looked at his gloved hands, for a moment it seemed they were covered in blood.  
Yukimura felt the chill that ran through him tenfold.

Motochika gently squeezed Yukimura's shoulder as he felt the shaking rake his body. He slowly closed his eyes before opening them again. It might take a long time, but he made it his duty to find out what was wrong with Yukimura. Well, the easiest thing to do was to explain to him what Musashi, Matsu and Muneshige had concluded after waking up in this desert. He was getting used to it, since it was the fourth time he did it. He could only hope that no other Orochi's victims would come since he didn't know if he could repeat himself as many times as the demon had heads.

"As Musashi said, we talked about our presence here and the only common thing we found was this damn thing... we all had that voice in our head and the last memory we have before waking up here is to have heard this fucking voice say that everything would go well." Motochika frowned as he said this; Orochi was a complicated subject for him.

Motochika's words seemed to confuse Yukimura more than anything. But at least the trembling of his body had subdued. Motochika decided that he could now pull his hand off his shoulder and to his great relief, Yukimura's body relaxed. His two arms were now resting along his body. His head tilted first towards the sandy ground before rising again, his gaze plunging directly into Motochika's.

"We are dead." Yukimura asserted.

Motochika ran a hand through his hair, briefly revealing two tiny ivory horns adorning his head. He sighed.

"I don't think so. It doesn't feel like it." He shrugged.

He couldn't just explain to everyone that he had once been so close to dying that he knew the taste and smell of the other world. He had put a foot in there when he had fallen off the cliff as a child, so somewhere he was persuaded that he would feel it when his time would come to go back there.

"I've been struggling with this fucking demon for months... I guess I wasn't strong enough in the long run, obviously. I would guess that we're a prisoner somewhere." Motochika went on, trying to justify his idea of the situation. His tiredness was written on his face though.

Yukimura was given a new image. A man wearing an eye-patch so unlike Motochika's was smiling at him, telling him that this dream world was theirs, that they had somehow created it. His gaze diverted to Oichi. Just a dream she had told him.

Yukimura tilted his head to the side, trying to think more actively. "A dream, Orochi has plunged us into a dream." He managed to say.

Tactically, he confirmed to Motochika that he too had fallen victim to Orochi. Motochika took the news like a punch in the gut. As he had stated earlier, he had simply not expected to find Yukimura here. He had never known a heart purer than Yukimura's. A possessor demon of the same level as the one which had perverted him had succeeded in doing the same with Yukimura. Motochika felt ashamed by the feeling it gave him, like it was somehow lightening the weight the crime he had committed when yielding to the demon.

"This creature would possess such power? I myself find it quite believable," Muneshige said, "However I'm can't help but be disconcerted by how easily I was drawn to that voice," He shook his head in disbelief, "It felt like it was my own voice for me. It had been some time since I was drowning myself in remorse for leaving my wife behind and that I was constantly asking myself questions of how to make thing right and still do my duty to my lord. "

He paused and sighed and absently scratched his beard. The evocation of those memories seemed to awake in him something impossible to understand for someone who knew him as little as Yukimura.

"It was only after I had abandoned my lord to join Mitsunari that I began to realize something abnormal was happening. I only heard the name Orochi once I went to consult the Lord Otani to read the stars. "He felt obliged to share.

He did not suspect for a second that he had just launched a sort of therapeutic cession in which each of his companions would come to share what they had suffered from Orochi. As if to exteriorize the guilt of having been possessed by the demon, they started to speak in turn.

When someone spoke, all listened with empathy taking care not to interrupt. They all knew they needed this.

"I remember so little of that voice, I guess it's because my possession was quick to happen," Matsu began, ignoring the knot that was forming in her stomach when she remembered how her mind had been disturbed in the last months, "I remember that I was so worried about Inushiyo, " remembering that not everyone would know of her love childhood name, she stopped.

"My Husband, I mean. He is Maeda Toshiie of Kaga." She quickly clarified.

"The imminent war made him edgy and cranky... and Keiji wasn't going to come home anytime soon, so," Matsu stopped stroking Oichi's hair to hold her hands instead. Looking at the men with unfeigned sincerity, she shook her head, thinking of the absurdity of the continuation of her story. But she had to let it all out:

"A merchant came one day and I remember him because he was really strange, sinister even and finely dressed too. He was selling old and precious sake so I didn't question his appearance any further. I thought sake would be a good idea to change Inushiyo's mood. I wanted to open the barrel to taste the sake but I felt ill soon after. The merchant laid his hand on my forehead thinking I was suffering from fever. After that my memories aren't so good. Yet, I had this idea in mind and it was that I had finally understood how to relieve Inushiyo of his charge. I was the solution; it was up to me to go to war in his place, so I joined Mitsunari side because I knew I would have eventually chosen him. Orochi was only an old legend for me, but I remember clearly hearing this name in my head when I this battle began. It felt like a call. I couldn't resist it."

Her story made sense to her interlocutors and she saw it in their eyes. Nobody was making the slightest judgment or criticism. It was quite evident to them that she had suffered from the demon exploiting her love for her loved ones to make her a puppet.

The only one who seemed to not really grasp the bitterness behind the confessions was Musashi. His expression had remained casual, though he sometimes seemed sorry. He just had trouble grasping why all of them had had so much trouble agreeing with whatever the voice had been telling them. He didn't understand why it was so bad for them to have listened to it. He too wanted to share his own experience just to tell them how it was different.

He didn't felt remorse. He hadn't harmed anyone by sharing his body with Orochi so why should he feel guilty like them?

"Hum, well. For me it did not quite go like that. I mean, I could talk with my demon easily." He started to take his chin between his fingers as he tried to remember more details. "Impossible for me to say when I started hearing his voice though, but it always seemed pretty cool to me," he said.

Seeing that the others still wanted to listen to him despite it, he continued to tell his story,

"He was a very curious demon who asked me a lot of questions, and he often complimented me on my passion for duels and my desire to become stronger, and I'm not as stupid as I look, I knew that he was saying this to make me lower my guard so I looked for a way to restrict it to the bottom of my mind. The first time I fully restricted it was the first time he responded by possessing my whole body, still he left me fully aware of what it was doing. It was a horrible feeling of not being able to move on my own while he was beaten up by the guy I was fighting with. I was freed soon after and made him promise not to do that again, ever. "

Musashi seemed really proud of that. Of all of them, he was the one who had the most detailed memories of his confrontation with one of Orochi's heads. Far from blaming him, it only caused others to wonder how he managed to be sent here today. Musashi liked to talk and he went into details, talking about his completely innocuous conversations with Orochi and the rest of his hectic life as a gang leader in Satsuma. How an Orochi could have wandered so far remained a mystery. The group was relieved when it seemed that Musashi finally arrived at the subject that interested them.

"My demon told me he wanted to see me go around the world to find more strong guys to beat, I mean, it was super cool as an idea, except he had something to do before, and I didn't wanted to listen to him. So that bastard finally revealed his true self and forced me to follow the old man in this war. I don't like wars very much, I rather left my opponent alive so that he has a chance to become stronger and come at me again. "Musashi finished his testimony with a big smile. A demon was still a damn demon as nice as it could be.

Yukimura perked up when hearing talk about a duel. His body tensed and a spark lit up his eyes. Musashi's words called his inner self and the young man's body shape made him think that he too would like to have a duel with him. But this idea was quickly stifled by the cloud of mist that reigned over his mind.

Motochika elbowed Musashi lightly, and then threw a mock punch on his bare shoulder. "You got screwed. It's obvious now that Orochi wanted us all to meet in Sekigahara." The pirate grumbled.

Musashi gave him back his punch as he said, "Well, yes you can't blame me for wanting to be nice to something that was locked up for thousands of years. He looked sincere to me, Kasai. Se, he even told me his true name, so maybe I got screwed up but I only mildly regret it. "He answered in a breath, puffing his cheeks.

Yukimura finally noticed that despite the slight interruption due to their banter, all eyes had turned towards him. He had no trouble understanding that the others were waiting for him to share his experience. Even so, the words jostled in his head, his confused memories mingling and overlapping. Images came and went in him, bringing feelings that he was currently unable to identify in their wake.

Yukimura's breathing accelerated. Again he looked at his hands. He could feel the weight of a spear in his hand, sliding over the leather of his gloves as it sank into Sasuke's shoulder. For a moment he saw Otani's contemptuous eyes as he threw himself into battle and broke his promise to stand next to Mitsunari. More than anything else he remembered his tiredness, his mental and physical exhaustion accumulated when facing the trials he had encountered along the way. And the sweet voice in his head had whispered to him that everything would be well, that it would take care of Ieyasu for him.

He always knew what Aisu truly wanted.

Yukimura's hands found his face, his fingers sinking into his cheeks as he took the full meaning of his actions.

From the beginning he and the demon had become one. From the beginning he had planned to give in and rest in the gentle embrace of forgetfulness. He had always worried too much about not meeting Oyakata-sama's expectation, because he could not stand to see him grew old and his strength fading as month went by. I couldn't look at Kai men after failing them in battle. He couldn't bear that Masamune still surpassed him again and again on all points, and because he was going to take a wife have an heir and leave him behind once more.

Yes, it was to make that man suffer as much as he had suffered that he acted as such, eventually making it so he would be forced to keep his promise now.

Even so, it appeared that Yukimura's true wish was to escape this reality. And Aisu had granted that wish, freeing himself from the curse that made him a demon and gaining the power to rule over Yukimura's body.

The weight of all this came back to him at that moment, as a single terrible burden he could no longer hold upon his shoulders.

Yukimura was solely responsible for everything that had happened. If only he had been stronger, Orochi could have been stopped before innocent lives were lost.

All the emotions, feelings and sensations he had contained gathered in him in a compact and solid ball, overwhelming Yukimura who couldn't be prepared to face such a tumult. It all wanted to be let out. Guilt, anger, rancor, sorrow, love...

He had forgotten how to express it.

Confronted with the distress Yukimura showed, Motochika quickly responded by grabbing both his shoulders. A whisper went into the group when all reached out their hand to help. Motochika being the closest to Yukimura, he had been the first to catch him. The others formed a tight circle around them. Obviously, it would have been difficult for Yukimura to tolerate more human contact.

"Hey-" Motochika began, trying to make Yukimura focus on him. Yet he was quickly rejected. The young samurai pulled his hands away.

With trouble breathing properly, Yukimura stepped back in order to draw fresh air in his lungs. "I-I-" he tried, all his senses boiling.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions, Yukimura's voice rose, "I let them all down... I-"

Yukimura's legs began to give up on him and he would probably have fallen on his knees if Motochika didn't catch him back. This time he accepted the pirate's arms, clinging desperately to the jacket lapels that fell on Motochika's shoulders.

The others could only sympathize. Yukimura's reaction seemed a bit extreme but those like him who had experienced the same thing and too woke up confused and lost in this limbo could understand.

Yukimura looked at Motochika before he swiftly let go and turned his back to the group, he shook his head, "I'm a coward. I'm so weak, such-"

No one saw Musashi coming as his fist fell on Yukimura's cheek, making him step back under the impact. Acting on instinct and reflex, Yukimura responded immediately and punched him back. Despair giving him strength his fist easily met Musashi's face.

Standing on guard, Yukimura's eyes clouded. Distractedly, his hand wandered near his back like he wanted to grab one of his lances. He met the void, the familiar weight of his weapon being only a distant impression in his mind. This had at least the effect of helping him understand the absurdity of his gesture. He let his clenched fist fall back, letting out weary sigh.

Musashi's amber gaze widened. Yukimura's strength impressed him, and he found it hard to resist starting a fistfight with him. But it wasn't his idea when he first hit Yukimura. What he had wanted to do was to make him ponder on the word that went out of his mouth.

"I ain't letting you say you're weak," he said, "What would that made of us then? We're in the same boat." He made grand gesture with his and, showing all of his companions to Yukimura.

"We've let a demon fuck with our minds, yet I sure can tell you that none of us is weak. You can't insult us like this." he said with confidence.

The trembling movement Muneshige's lower lip was visible through his beard, so were his eyes shining with retrained tears. Motochika crossed his arms on his almost bare torso, but the twitch of his visible eyebrows was obvious to everyone Matsu hid Oichi's eyes by pressing her head more firmly against her shoulder, disapproving of the need that men had to flaunt their virility in such a moment.

"If your weakness was giving up your body to your demon, then we are as guilty as you could be." Except that's not the truth. There is no weakness in that. They were demon, have power we couldn't start to understand and we are just human! What could we do?" Musashi finished while rubbing his sore cheek, still red from Yukimura's punch. "You're not a weak. I can still recognize a strong guy when I see one. And I think if we ever made it out alive, I'd like to fight seriously with you ... even if think you kinda are an ass too. " Musashi showed a smile full of teeth.

Difficult for Musashi to say if these words had actually had an impact because Yukimura contented himself with a nod, his face returning to that empty expression he had since they had found him.

Musashi's stupid smile faded almost instantly. He took that as a refusal for a proper fight latter.

Yukimura previous distress had been completely erased to make room for a finding. Something in what Musashi had said had reopened a door in Yukimura's mind and he currently was trying to open it to find out what was behind.

Was he weak? It sure sounded wrong, either applied to him or to any of the people around him. He now could indeed remember he had fought against the demon take over, willing his mind to shut the voice. Then why believe he had been so easily corrupted? Now that he could think more about it, he realized that he had fought a battle lost in advance. The demon had been in his heart, it couldn't have missed he had been inflicted a deep wound, still fresh from his fall back with Masamune. Yukimura had been an easy prey all along.

He started to remember when something went wrong with him. The Sanada sanctuary came back to him, its statue broken by a burnt beam. And there was the strange man in black and white. Yukimura had a feeling that man was no innocent to Orochi's choice in vessel. He felt a ghost of pain when then man image appeared in his mind. He had so much trouble making a clear picture of his face.

The rest of this idea disappeared in a grayish mist. Like everything he had managed to feel until then. Again his face went blank.

"Does he always behave so disconcertingly?" Muneshige asked to Motochika. He could sense that something abnormal was happening in front of him. Yet he couldn't tell or start to guess what. Knowing that Muneshige already knew the answer, Motochika turned to Yukimura instead.

"Yukimura?" Motochika said calmly, deciding it was time to seriously worry about his strange attitude. The young samurai had just exploded before them, and then went out like a drowned fire in the just a few seconds.

Confronted to Motochika's interrogation, Yukimura merely shook his head. He sought to clarify his ideas, to put words into what was happening in him. It felt like the hardest thing he had to do since witnessing his lord fall.

"I can't-" he hesitated several seconds on which word to choose. His struggle was evident but no one could help him. "Feel." He finished in a breath, his eyebrows frowning like he wasn't sure about the way to put it.

Until then, she contented to enjoy human contact she didn't knew she was starved of. Hearing Yukimura, Oichi raised her head. She smiled.

"Oh, Ichi knows. My brother told me it would happen. He was going to be so happy." She finished her sentence with a little laugh.

Leaning back her head on Matsu collarbone, she began started to hum a new tune, "She devours his feelings, she who lies in the shade waits kneeling. His soul belongs to her, a present, to him for her. My dream makes her estate, in the underworld she waits. "

Her childish tone and the tune she chose to accompany her words made Motochika blood run cold. She worried Matsu, who put her hand on her cheek, trying to meet her gaze.

"What are you singing, Ichi?" she asked, and like all the questions she had asked it remained unanswered.

Oichi repeated her short song, her losing focus in the void.

"We have to find a way to get out of here." Motochika said.

He rubbed his arms to suppress a shiver, with the persistent impression that it was cold all of a sudden. None of this promised anything good, and Oichi's song had a meaning that he refused to contemplate for the moment. Not until he could do something about it. He felt a kind of urgency in the situation, his instinct telling him to act before it was too late.

"How are we proceeding, it's not like we can just make a hole in a wall here. I used to often do that back home, it was good for shortcut. "Muneshige replied smiling at something only he would know.

His audience was impermeable to any of his attempt at joking, if it was a tentative. Even so, no one had any better idea to propose. They all remained undisturbed and quiet. Muneshige even came to wonder if whatever thing affecting the red samurai could be contagious. He had made this remark which he considered amusing in the hope of raising the mood. Humor was not his forte, but he was still a little disheartened by their lack of reaction.

"We should keep walking. There's probably a way out of here." Musashi suggested then, ending the awkward silence.

Yukimura was the first to respond, to the others surprise, "I've been walking for a while you are the only thing I saw."

Musashi pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, vexed. "Maybe you should suggest something else then?"

Ignoring the spiteful answer Yukimura turned away from the group, as if startled by something. There, he could swear he had felt something, a sensation more discernible than the others and his gaze turned towards the sun where that feeling had seemed to call to him. He felt compelled to lift his arm so his fist could grasp over his heart. His empty mind was more sensitive to changes, so his heart began to beat faster when a powerful emotion ran through him.

It was something strong and near yet far at once. Deep down something told Yukimura that his feeling wasn't completely his own. Someone was giving him this. This fear wasn't his; the ach in his muscles couldn't be coming from just standing up where he was. His breath caught in his throat, and he exhaled loudly. He knew that these sentiments were meant to reach him, someone somewhere willed for him to feel them. Yukimura was sure of it when a wave of hope and love swept the rest away. The warmth that invaded him was overwhelming and he could only his eyes to appreciate it.

"Masamune-dono." He whispered.

He hadn't been abandoned.

"And, the crazy one is at it again." Musashi said, pulling his tongue out.

"No." Motochika reprimanded him, "I don't know how it's possible but I can feel it to." He sketched a smile full of adoration. He too turned toward the sun, bathing in its pale light. More than an emotion it seemed like the thing was directly speaking to him. All rebuke and veiled threats, but also a kind of love that was reserved only for him.

"So you came for me after all, old friend." He mused, happy yet confused in why he was able to feel him.

Muneshige was joining his hands in prayer when this affected him too. He sniffled horribly as he too addressed the sun, hoping his payer to reach their destination

"Forgive me lord Sorin. I don't deserve you kind soul." He sobbed as his lord voice sounded in his head.

A hand on the hip and shaking his head in exasperation, Musashi sighed.

"This was contagious and I'm going to be crazy too." He grumbled.

He began to lazily kick a small pebble he found under his foot. The three men sudden interest for the gray and cold sun completely went beyond him. Yet, He just refused to be the one who would rain on their parade, since they all seemed so happy with what they saw in there.

Matsu chuckled, hiding his mouth behind a hand. Oichi was silent again in her arms and she wondered if the young woman had anything to say about the situation. After all, she had been the only one who had not shared her experience with Orochi. Wouldn't she feel better if she spoke about it?

"Orochi is taunting them." Oichi muttered against Matsu's clothe.

Then as Matsu seemed to grasp what she just said she started to babble:

"Leaving from here is not possible... not without Nagamasa-sama."

Oichi murmured so softly that Matsu heard nothing but snatches. Then a bright flash of light passed before her eyes. Believing at first that she had imagined it, Matsu looked away and turned her attention to the girl in her arms.

But the phenomenon started again, more intensely this time. She had no choice but to raise her head to make sure and at the same time she made Oichi leave the comfortable position that she had found huddled against her chest.

A pleasant smell, like the earth after the rain invaded her nostrils and Matsu looked around her searching for the thing that could have made that flash, soon stupefaction crossed her features. The group was encircled by a cloud of small bright yellow and orange glowing sphere. They formed, while remaining at a good distance, a graceful and languid dance around them. Not containing her astonishment, Matsu gasped.

The men's attention when back to her, and they were struck by this same stupefying sight.

Turning on himself to see them better, Yukimura smiled as he recognized the fireflies that had awakened him. Exclamations of bewilderment rose around him, but no other sound was uttered. No one knew what those creatures were, provoking or frightening probably won't be the best idea right now.

"What's this? It's pretty." Musashi asked in the lowest voice he could make.

Oichi's frightening howl broke the fireflies' enchanting dance. The sphere stopped all movement and floated, unmoving in the air, as if waiting for something to happen.

The young woman abruptly shoved Matsu away, almost making her fall. She let herself literally melt until her knees touched the ground. Always the first to come to the assistance of a damsel in distress, Motochika was paralyzed after the cry of the young woman scream. Like all the others, he couldn't seem to gather his will to move to reach her.

But Yukimura came to Oichi. Slowly, with great precautions as if approaching a wounded animal, he held out his hand to her. She lay prostrated on the ground, her long ebony hair forming a protective curtain around her. The closer he came he heard some of her incoherent murmurs. She seemed to have a conversation with someone, this someone without doubt, answering only to her.

"Bother you promised…my brother... the red warrior ... nagamasa-sama's new body... nagamasa-sama..."

"Lady Oichi." He said with the gentleness he reserved for Kai's children.

She froze, no sound reaching Yukimura anymore. Not even the sound of her breath. He leaned slowly towards her, pushing a lock of hair away to see the young woman's face. She raised two amethyst eyes towards him, her pale skin dusted by a soft pink from having a man so close to her. He smiled at her.

"You can help us get out of here, right?"

Distress immediately appeared in her eyes. Yukimura had no choice but to retreat when he recognized the sensation that came from the touch he just felt. He didn't want to let this black hand take hold of him again. Oichi let her head drop and soon the ground around her was covered with ghost like shadows.

"Stand back." Motochika told them with urgency.

Moving away from the young woman would have made them come in contact with the luminous sphere barrier that had formed around them. It was, however, simple to determine that only one real danger had arisen. Matsu had a strong desire to return to Oichi, yet Muneshige's hand closing around her arm prevented her. But that did not stop her from calling to her friend.

"Ichi ! Please calm down. You trust me, right?"

Ink black hands rose from the shadows. Knotty and tortured, they waved protectively around Oichi. Yukimura jumped back when one of those hands rushed over him. He lowered his head in defeat. His lower lip stuck between his teeth, he sought in him a way to bring the young woman back to sense. But he couldn't properly think or feel witch make thing more difficult.

The group remained away, a few feet separating them, but Yukimura remained close to Oichi. Everyone instinct told them to step back. It was stupid to think that could be killed here when they were certain to be trapped in a dream, but it was also near impossible to ignore their mind when they so strongly told them to stay far away from the treat the shadows posed.

Yukimura knew how to defend himself, but Motochika feared the worst if he persisted in wanting to approach Oichi before she calmed herself down.

However, by the time they had sufficiently moved away from the growing shadow to come into contact with the firefly cloud, the luminous creatures finally started to move.

Motochika's shoulder hit Muneshige's who almost throw himself into his arms when the lights passed between them. The cloud had formed a narrow line and went flying straight to Oichi, like an arrow shot from a bow.

On their way it met Yukimura, who seemed to be shaken by a squall. Motochika felt the panic invade him when Yukimura limply fell on the ground. The relief he felt when seeing him raise his head to catch his breath was so great that he tightened his grip on the arm he hadn't realized he had grabbed. Musashi withdrew his arm from his grip, now looking at him with a scowl and rubbing his sore limb.

The firefly cloud clustered in front of Oichi, ignoring the shadows and the hands that tried to seize them. Under their unbelieving eyes, the cloud then took a new shape, a human looking one. They could only watch in silence as this person of light passed its arms around the young woman.

Unbeknown to them, only Oichi could see the light's face. Yet she couldn't believe her one eye when a beautiful man looked at her, sporting a smile full of love and tenderness.

Il lui était impossible de croire ce qu'elle voyait quand un beau jeune homme se pencha sur elle, un sourire tendre et plein d'amour se reflétant dans ses yeux.

To her, he wasn't only made of light. He had long dark hair tied in a low pony tail caressing his neck, two free strands framed his fine masculine face, his brown almond eyes focused on Oichi and only her. His immaculate red and white armor was just like that the last time she had seen him wearing it.

"Ichi it's all right, I'm here." He said, putting a stray lock of hair back behind his ear.

He was exactly the same man she had seen die in her arms.

"Nagamasa-sama." With her mouth dry and her throat constrained, Oichi couldn't tell him all that her heart bore.

"Ichi, you have to go with them. Your place is not here, and neither it's there's." He said, putting a gloved hand on Oichi's cheek.

Tears instantly escaped from the young woman troubled eye. He removed one with a stroke of his thumb.

"But Nagamasa-sama, Ichi is-"

He put a finger on her mouth. "You know I have to stay here," Playing with a few locks of her hair, he kissed her forehead, "My role on earth his done."

Oichi shook her head in denial. He was telling lies. It wasn't what her brother had told her. He promised that if she found him a body, Nagamasa could come back to life. But her brother... her brother had been the one telling lies...

"Ichi can't, I don't want to." She replied.

Nagamasa blinked slowly, a pained expression rooting on his face. "Don't break my heart a second time, please. I loved you, I still do. And I want you to stay alive. You can do it. You had always been stronger than Nobunaga." He told her sincerely.

Hearing his loving word, Oichi couldn't help but to smile. "I can do it." She repeated, starting to believe it.

When Nagamasa held her firmly against himself, she could feel his smile against her cheek. When he whispered to her, she felt his breath on her ear.

"Stay alive, my love."

Then after what seemed only seconds, the firefly cloud dispersed, leaving Oichi trying to grasp at the air as they through her fingers.

The shadows faded and the heaviness of the atmosphere that had fallen on the group lightened allowing them to breathe again. But Oichi collapsed on herself again and when she cried this time without stopping back her tears, her desperation crossed her throat in anguished wails.

Men and woman alike turned away to leave her the intimacy she needed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cheesy. I guess there is now saving for this story now, so let it became the bad fic of the fandom.
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to all of those who are still reading and bear with me. I promise next chapter would be richer in event; well it's true we are eventually reaching the final battle.


	40. party 40

**Part 40**

Orochi's attacks became increasingly desperate, erratic even and his size seemed to be smaller as the fight went on, offering more openness to the warriors who fought against it. The demon remaining heads were losing cohesion and coordination, and it often happened that two of his heads came to bump into each other.

Quite the contrary of the group of warriors who faced it, whose wordless agreement made them act in tune with an efficiency which probably had much to do in the rapid and gradual weakening of the demon. Because of that, every movement of retreat that the demon was forced to do became an encouragement and brought the group further under that unity. There was no longer any difference between sides, no more difference of Eastern or Western allegiance in this battle. There was just the common idea that this demon had to be stopped at all costs.

Not one second of respite was granted to Orochi. But did they have a choice in that matter?

The demon's paw was no longer restrained by the fissure it had fallen into, and it had shown that a single jump was enough to put distance between it and the fighters. If Orochi ever decided that he had enough of this battle, it would be easy for it to escape and attack any of the strongholds where the wounded and those who could no longer fight were massed. It could even decide to attack the surrounding villages. It could surely ravage the countryside from miles around without anyone able to stop him. It would be easy to come back after to finish them off when everything else but their lives would be lost.

It was therefore essential that the entire devil's attention should stay on those who were fighting it him and them alone. Well, granted that Orochi's arrogance and presumptuousness would take precedence over his need to destroy and that its priority would be to crush those who dared to oppose resistance first.

Their victory or defeat depended on so few little things.

Masamune was growing restless. He knew that he had to save his strength but his fingers continued to tighten on Murakumo's handle from how much the desire to join the battle was becoming like a craving. His dragon's blood was perhaps cold, but the ardor of this battle was real, and it was calling to him like a beacon. The thing was he could only remain as an observer, because he was holding one of those few little things securing their victory.

It was a terrible burden, but actually thinking that everything could go wrong because of a single error on his part still felt much worse.

When Shingen attacked, Kenshin came behind him to destabilize Orochi and prevent any counterattack. Tsuruhime's arrows flew one after the other relentlessly while Keiji took advantage of each opening to strike hard with his heavy sword. On the demon's flanks, Motonari's circular blade was falling down, tracing large gash in which the others continued to strike stalling Orochi's regeneration.

The demon was in trouble, held in check by a small group of humans even after it had dragged them into the mud and manhandled them. Yet they rose up and hit him even harder. The demon had ceased all vain speech; any attempt to make them believe in their defeat or to demotivate them couldn't work anymore. Only roars and hiss crossed the mouths of the four heads that were still fighting. The central head remained the most pernicious, the one whose everyone was wary of, the one that rained ice upon them, tearing their ranks apart

If ever one of its attacks reached Masamune, he knew that in his present state he would have a hard time dodging it. It was all the more frustrating because he had to rely on the others for it not to happen, and they were not Kojuuro. He wasn't pretending he didn't have difficulties letting them protect his rear. Still he needed them.

That was a new feeling to him. Nothing like when he fought against Nobunaga because at that time there had been only him and Yukimura facing the tyrant, now there were so many people to support him.

So Masamune waited patiently, breathing deeply to curb his irritation, watching for the opportunity everyone was struggling to offer him. The right moment when he would hit the pearl, then he could give meaning to the hopes they all shared and try to their friend's souls from the demons clutches.

In the same way the clutches of anxiety and despair would finally give up their hold on Masamune's heart. This pain could leave his body and he could prepare for anything that will come next, even if it meant mourning Yukimura.

Masamune's gaze crossed Kenshin's and his whole body stiffened, preparing to react as if called by the fire he saw in the Lord of Echigo's cold blue eyes.

It was now!

Orochi abruptly stiffened as a dark glow rose from farther away on the battlefield. A feeling of discomfort passed through Masamune, his body almost bending again under the physical strain it put on him. The next moment stretched as if it had lasted an eternity. Entranced by the source of this light, Orochi didn't try to avoid Kenshin's blade. The sword sank to the hilt into one-eyed head's neck, yet it didn't flinch. The next moment Orochi had jumped, giving shape to all of Masamune's unacknowledged fears.

The demon had found something more interesting than them.

The moment was not for thinking, and once again Masamune's wild instinct reacted before his brain. Some of the disadvantage of its draconic form, it was. Ignoring the calls of his comrades, he ran to pursue the demon. A cry of war escaped from his mouth, whether it is due to his despair or to the suffering it imposed on his worn out body, the intensity was equally heartbreaking.  
His attention was focused on the demon's back where it had landed far and nothing else. It was still within range if only he could go faster...

He was running like a madman, his sword leveled behind him thirsting for Orochi's last breath. It was the only objective.

"Date Masamune!"

His breath caught when this voice brought him back to reality. Although there was a misstep in his race, he didn't stop to acknowledge the one talking to him. He preferred to look over his shoulder to see who had had the same intent and who was currently tailing him, silently considering his presence.

Motonari's helmet had fallen off his head during the battle, and his armor had seen better days. But his circular weapon was spinning behind him forming a halo of fluorescent light in its wake. Masamune had never seen Motonari this worked up, his red-fox-eared ears were plastered back on the top of his skull, and the sickly pallor of his face brightened up his fatigue. The fight against Orochi had been going on for too long for everyone.

"I may know a way to prevent this horror from escaping further." He said in a breath, trying to support Masamune's racing rhythm.

Turning his head once more to look at his interlocutor face with an expression of incredulity displayed on his features Masamune's blue eye widened when he was forced to see that Motonari wasn't the only one to have decided to pursue this desperate fight.

A hint of strength returned to him when he realized they were all behind him, and that no one was giving up. Only one was missing to the call, but Masamune wasn't offended. On the contrary, he would have done the same thing if he had been in his place, and he was kind of worried about her too. Even so, Masamune was equally certain that once Keiji's fear was put down, he too would soon join him in battle. Because Magoichi was a tough woman and she would be fine.

The fervor which animated them all was palpable between them. From the beginning, a strange bond had formed between all those to whom Orochi had taken something and it had tied them together making them unite and do everything they could to obtain reparation.

Masamune was overcome with the need to shout encouragement as he would have done with his men but they were all too scattered for his voice to reach them without being it exhausting and wasting forces that he no longer had. Moreover, it would have sounded off because these fighters didn't need encouragement but results. It was then that he noticed that Motonari had caught up with him in order to speak to him and that this was exactly what he had just done. The meaning of his words eventually reached Masamune, who nearly hissed between his teeth.

"Why didn't you do it before!" he snarled dryly, the situation making him jumpy.

"Because it will most likely cost me my life."

Masamune turned his eye away from Motonari and didn't see him narrow his eyes in annoyance. The monotone of his voice was enough to understand that there was no more to say about it. All the same, Masamune was tempted to slow down a little to go pat him in the back; he contented himself with a bite:

"What? The great Mori Motonari would sacrifice himself for a greater cause?" Masamune still had the decency not to imply that Motonari was doing this for someone in particular.

Even though he would have preferred to spare his breath Motonari chose to answer Masamune's query, "When all the pawns have been played there still one way left to secure victory. I won't allow a millennial demon threaten Aki's safety as long as I'm its lord and protector. "

Masamune nodded, his lip turned up and his eyebrow rose in an expression showing his approval. It was somewhat reassuring to know that he was not the only person willing to put his life at stake to stop this demon. Well, he did make it a personal matter, Orochi being the result of a thousand years of misjudgment from his people and Orochi having taken Yukimura away from him, but he was also aware that a single dragon wasn't enough to win this fight.

"You will only have a few seconds to act after my intervention, so do not make me regret my decision in trusting you with this." Motonari finished.

Orochi's back became more and more wide as their steps brought them closer to the demon, but already the echoes of another struggle reached their ears. Masamune didn't really have time to ask Motonari for more precision. His instinct told him to act quickly.

Before he thought about the course of his actions Masamune listened to his instinct rather than common sense. He used his scaly tail to propel himself through the last hundred yards that separated him from the demon.

* * *

It was exactly like last time. The same sensation as when Hanbei had whispered his last words to him. His chest compressed, his lungs burst on fire and his traitorous body refused to obey him preferring to shake like a leaf in the wind. Just like when he had come upon Hideyoshi's lifeless body.

Like he had his head under water sounds came muffled to his ears and, it seemed he heard his name. Yet, He had no reason to pay attention to this sound.

Not when he could still feel the dampness and warmth of the blood that had splattered on his face. Not when the horrible vision of an arm torn away, hanging between the huge fangs of a demon as ugly as it was magnificent taunted him, reminding him of what had just happened.

It was an event that his brain still had difficulty qualifying. Because it couldn't have happened, it wasn't possible.

When had he stopped breathing?

His breath finally returned to him when his troubled vision met the body lying on the ground. It was he who had just threw himself between him and the demonic jaw. He was alive, squirming and trying to crawl away from the creature, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He refused to let his eyes wander to his missing arm and the deep wound that stretched across the man midsection.

The roar of the demon finished to bring him back to his sense. Listening only to what was left of his heart Mitsunari's staggering steps led him back to Otani's prostrate form.

He practically fell on him when his knees gave it up. It was okay to be close like this, he would have protected Gyobu with his own body if it could save him.

"Gyobu!" Mitsunari said urgently.

The dry chuckle coming from Otani's throat was interrupted by a fit of coughing. The bandage that covered his face dirtied even more but still he smiled.

His valid hand fell heavily to the ground and Mitsunari knew that the rattling crackling sound he heard was the sound of his friend's fighting beads crushing between the claws and the demon's jaw.

What was stopping the demon from killing him now? Was that really important?

"Ah, who would have thought I would need to go this far for my suffering to finally subside down." Otani gasped, his eyes showing a sincere smile as they encountered Mitsunari's distress. "I now understand ... that we are so similar ..."

"Why did you do this? You fool, the Toyotomi clan needs you, and I forbid you to die." Mitsunari growled, his hands hovering over Otani, hesitating between helping him take a more comfortable position and risk aggravating his injuries or anything else he could have done and so much else that could make the situation worse.

This time Otani's chuckle was interrupted by a moan of pain as the latter rested his back on the ground. But he still he smiled at Mitsunari.

"Dying this way ..." Otani's eyes looked heavy when he closed them, forcing long seconds of torture upon Mitsunari before he reopened them and sighed, "Could I have hoped for better death? "

Mitsunari began to open his mouth to respond when Ieyasu's voice called him again. A dull metallic sound followed the call and then came a roar that turned into a hissing sound, the demon raging that he couldn't reach his goal when he was so close. Ieyasu's was panicked, uneven and breathless, yet Mitsunari couldn't find the will of this turned towards the sound.

"I see… they are protecting you too, so I can leave with the hope that my death is not in vain." Every word hurt Otani, whose breathing was beginning to accelerate, each puff of air that entered his lungs more difficult than the previous one.

So far unable to do anything other than shake Mitsunari grabbed his strategist's hand, squeezing it as if that limb was the last link that attached him to life.

He would have liked to tell him a thousand times that he was going to be all right, that his wounds could still be treated. He might have indeed promised him that him sacrifice was not in vain. Mitsunari, however, was virtuous in his honesty, and couldn't lie as shamelessly as Ieyasu did. He couldn't promise Otani that he would be able to continue to live after losing his last friend.

Then he squeezed that hand, letting Otani finish saying what was heavy on in his heart. Mitsunari was crying, he knew it, but he didn't care to hold back his tears. His tears were painful, hurting him and somewhere that pain was welcome.

"I can see now what they have done to you ... I may be still able free you. You are grown up enough to control their power now, no need to continue sealing them." Otani whispered as he withdrew his hand from Mitsunari's.

Mitsunari wanted to chase that hand refusing to try to understand what Otani was telling him. For him it was only the delirious words of a dying man. But Otani's hand began to make graceful movements, as if he was drawing signs in thin air. As following the tracing of his signs, one of Otani's remaining pearls floated around them shining slightly under the sunlight. Mitsunari didn't want to leave his friend's gaze but the movements described by the pearl became too enchanting to be ignored.

He left Otani's eyes for a moment, a single fateful moment and when he returned to him it was to that vision of Otani closed eyes, just like he had just fallen asleep. His arm had fallen back against his torso, and his eyes weren't opening up again, he no longer smiled. Yet, he seemed so peaceful.

Before Mitsunari had time to understand what had just happened, his breath snapped and he gasped loudly when a kind of electric shock ran through his nervous system before it stopped in his back. The second discharge drove a painful exclamation out of his throat, and this time he curled up on himself, his hand tried to reach his shoulder blade while the other supported the weight of his body.

The pain was concentrating in his back. His nails wanted to scratch at his flesh to relieve him of this pain but he could not reach the precise point. Something was pushing under his skin, something wanted to go out and it was a torture. Each new discharge took his breath away, and it was more and more difficult for him to hold himself back from shouting out loud, he just refused to show this weakness with Ieyasu so close.

In spite of himself, Mitsunari finally turned his head towards Ieyasu and his eyes, foggy with pain finally found him.

His face too was twisted with pain, the sweat accumulating on his forehead under the effort he made to contain the demon. With his wounded and bruised fists he struck every scaly end of the monster he could reach. He was barely able to avoid the jaws and claws of the demon who wanted to take hold of this human pestering him. Ieyasu seemed so small before this demon.

But Ieyasu, that disgusting little traitor was not alone. He never had been, did he? Always surround with someone ready to put his life into play for him. Tadakatsu's enormous spear was nearly bending between the jaws of one of the demon's heads and one of the front paws was closed around his massive body. The demon wanted to crush him but he held on, his feet sinking into the ground and digging furrows. Small electric arcs were forming all over his body and his joints vibrated under pressure. Tadakatsu wouldn't probably be able to hold his ground for long.

Ieyasu's fists were bleeding, but his gaze remained determined, focused on his opponent. He didn't seem to notice his retainer's condition. He was far from the tearful chaos he had shown Mitsunari just a few minutes before. He was fighting for a cause.

Like Mitsunari. Like Hanbei. Like Hideyoshi. Like Gyobu.

Mitsunari's hand that was the last thing that supported his body clenched sharply to form a fist. Ignoring his nerves that choked his muscles Mitsunari stood up on staggering legs and raised his fist right toward Ieyasu's direction. No, he raised his fist against Orochi.

"How stupid I was! Stupid!" He muttered between two shocks racking his body. "I cannot leave such a monstrous thing like you destroy all that Hideyoshi-sama built! Ieyasu's head is mine and mine alone! "

With his hands holding Orochi's central head jaw's open, preventing them from closing around him, Ieyasu ventured a glance at Mitsunari, his heart swelling with hope as he heard those words. His enchantment was short-lived, and Ieyasu's eyes widened as Mitsunari was again wrapped in that dark purple aura, his red glowing eyes contrasting with the pallor of his face. A piece of Orochi's fang broke under the desperate blows he dealt in order to free himself and stop Mitsunari before he became that crazy creature which could become Ieyasu's worst nightmare.

"Give it to me, Give it to me, I want it, I want those wings!"

Orochi's middle head seemed to become crazed, overwhelming Ieyasu with incoherent words and roaring uncontrollably as it tried to reach for Mitsunari without even paying attention to anything else. Tadakatsu and Ieyasu would not let him trough.

Mitsunari's body bent under a final discharge that could have been as strong as being struck by lightning and this time he didn't hold back his voice and screamed. Still, the sound of his voice couldn't cover the sound of the first wing that sprang from his bent back, like a bow that had just been drawn, the second followed in the next moment, marvelous and shining.

Stray feather began to float around them, falling like leaves in autumn. Mitsunari had wings. Wings so stained with blood that it was impossible to tell if this black was their true color.

"My wings, my wings!" Orochi now looked at Mitsunari as if it were the most delightful thing he could have eaten; And Ieyasu was in the way.

Ieyasu could only look at Mitsunari who stood arched by the remnant of his pain his splendid wings dragging on the ground as he regained his breath. The black aura continued to spread around him, but this time it was clearer and more transparent. Orochi's words took on a semblance of meaning when Ieyasu began to ponder them. Even among the Omnyoji there were taboos, but he had before him the proof that one could snatch his magic from someone and seal it in an innocent child.  
Everything made more sense now. That's why he never had anyone realized when the heads had freed themselves one after the other. This is why Orochi had needed an artifact to turn into this form. The demon had never been complete. He had never been a true demon to begin with.

What an irony of fate. Why was Mitsunari the one to inherit the magic snatched from each of the dragons of the Orochi clan? Was he the really the only one to host so much power within himself? Was it possible there were other like him?

The battlefield wasn't really the proper place to reflect on the holding and ending tied to the occult sciences and Ieyasu was about to be painfully being reminded of it as Orochi snarled and unleashed his breath of ice on him. The crystalline spikes suddenly rose from the ground, surprising Ieyasu who had no time to foresee a way to dodge them.

The moment when the ice was about to pierce his chest, a kick struck him, sending him flying, just when the cold was so close to him that his breath misted in front of his mouth.

Ieyasu landed on his back and soon looked up just in time to see a savior come in contact with the ice instead of him, the sharpened tip hitting the side of his head. One of Masamune's horns was cut off by the impact and then fell back close to Ieyasu.

The dragon staggered but didn't fall. He turned to Ieyasu, his eye half-closed eye because of his blood dripping into it. He ran a hand to wipe the blood flowing from his forehead. The blood from his wounded horn was making his hair stick to his face and Ieyasu could see that discomfort reinforced Masamune's mindset, and he was pissed.

"Looks like this bastard really has something against you." He said to Ieyasu, his dragon tail beating the ground in his impatience to strike.

Ieyasu's gaze diverged on Murakumo that Masamune still held firmly in his hand and he almost sighed in relief. Tadakatsu was still standing. Orochi whole left side was occupied by the giant but it won't be for much longer. Masamune literally fell from the sky like a miracle.

His mind tracking back on the important thing, Ieyasu frantically shook his head in search of Mitsunari. Until now it had been no more than a selfish need on his part, yet now it became vital that the demon couldn't touch a hair on Mitsunari's head.

On the verge of opening his mouth to signify the drastic change of events to his ally, Ieyasu held himself back when his eyes finally found Mitsunari. The idiot had picked up his sword and was now heading straight for Orochi.

His wings were a captivating spectacle, supporting his movements they seemed to take life little by little and expanded more and more behind him. Now that he saw all of their stature as Mitsunari had deployed them in anger, Ieyasu could only remain gaping. It was the most beautiful thing he was given to see.

Mitsunari was about to throw himself on Orochi, Ieyasu had to act and quick.

"Mitsunari wait! We must not kill this demon recklessly!" He launched.

The desperation in his voice obviously reached him because Mitsunari finally deigned to respond his calls. He stopped and turned to him with an expression close to the disgust, nose frowning and his teeth barred when he groaned after Ieyasu.

"I have no intention of falling, Ieyasu," he literally spat out Ieyasu's name who felt disheartened to find that they had come back that, "Be patient your turn will come," Mitsunari finished.

He dodged a trust from one of Orochi's heads, one which hadn't waited for the end of their conversation to fall upon him. For all he had said, he didn't attack when Orochi was now within his reach. He just ran around the demon, jumping to dodge the jaws that were trying to catch him.  
Orochi's free paw fell so close to him that Ieyasu closed his eyes fearing the worst, but when he reopened it was to see Mitsunari use the demon limb to propel himself to jump out of reach.

It was like he weighed nothing.

Seeing Mitsunari's wings adorning his back like a banner, Masamune soon realized why Orochi had changed interest. It was in fact playing in Masamune's favor, but he couldn't help but feel like Mitsunari was stealing his spotlight

"He's right, you dimwit," he said to Mitsunari, having followed his conversation with Ieyasu, "With that I was aiming to at least free their souls. If you have so little consideration for your men, you'll not stand in my way, **Okay**? "

Masamune brandished Murakumo, shading his face behind the dark blade. The head of Orochi that was still occupied by Tadakatsu's saw it and screeched with rage and fear. This made the dragon smile. Even Orochi started to understand that he was at their mercy. Yet, there was nothing else to do but wait for Motonari's signal.

He barely had the time to think about it that the demon suddenly screamed and stiffened up. The head that could still move around straitened when a circle of light the same color as an emerald fell upon it and encircled its body. When the circle came to the demon chest it tightened, drawing another cries out of Orochi's middle head. The demon was quacking under the pressure and the effort it had to make in order to try freeing itself from the trap, but it didn't move an inch. Orochi was paralyzed.

Motonari hadn't waited to be at hearing range to act. The demon back seemed still so far away from him. A proud and haughty air was painted on his face as his ring blade managed to immobilize Orochi. This tentative on his part was a real gamble, because at no time he was certain it would work out.

However he didn't lie to Masamune when he said he wouldn't be able to hold that for long. Already his body was showing the effect using so much power had him. His arms outstretched toward the sky, his smugness was short lived, replaced by a pained grimace. One of his eyes closed on his one accord and he had to gather all his will for the other to stay open. Motonari should stay concentrated on the target, whatever it takes to do it. Now if only Masamune would be quick and end it all.

"Suuunnndayyyy !"

Motonari flinched, that's wasn't what he needed right now. "Would you cease those incessant bellowing at once and help me instead? This damned demon his fighting back with all his might. " He said behind clenched teeth, his jaw tightening under his effort.

He vaguely heard an approving exclamation then the physical impact his magic had on him lessened, almost making him sight in relief. His grimace of discomfort subsided, although the sweat that gathered on his forehead was still bothering him.

"Muneshige has served the Pontiff Xavi fervently. He doesn't deserve such a fate." Sorin asserted.

After these words, Motonari felt Sorin's light warming him fully. He certainly didn't expect a cold sensation to slide down his back soon after but it sure reduced the fatigue in his muscles. He could not look away from Orochi but he did hear Kenshin's soft voice.

"Let's do everything in our power to help then." He said.

"Even if it is too late to prevent my prediction from happening here, I can still prevent it from being spread to the whole country." A female voice joined them.

Tsuruhime had entered Motonari's field of vision. She was drawing her bow so hard that she had to hold the rope with both hands and the body with both her feet on the ground. A giant arrow of light was forming in her hands. The muscles of her arms were literally vibrating under the effort the girl was making to hold her weapon until the right moment to fire.

It was a fateful moment. If their combined effort weren't enough not get through Orochi now another attempts would be impossible before long.

The demon's heads finally ceased their struggle, straitening and coming upright like stakes. Masamune could see that thing just beneath the middle head's mouth. That cursed pearl which was surely kept their souls prisoner.

His body seemed to act on itself like it was something encrypted within his core. It was the moment he had waited with so much fervor. Yet, the target was so small, so high up and far away from him but he couldn't afford to miss it. All his frustration, his anger and even his grief at losing Yukimura served as a fuel for this desperate attack. His blade, too big for him, was pointed straight ahead, and he leapt coming immutably nearer Orochi.

From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow joining him.

"You're too weakened, let me do end it." The shadow shouted as they came shoulder to shoulder in mid jump.

"Weakened me? You should look back at yourself first, you make a sorry sight." He scoffed.

Still, it wasn't something to brush of like nothing but Masamune would never admit that he was about to falter just when Mitsunari's shoulder came to support him. Perhaps even Murakumo would never have reached Orochi in this attack if this shoulder hadn't been here to hold him up. Well, it wasn't with rethinking what if over and over that he would make thing done.

Murakumo reached his impact point, lodging its blade straight in the pearl and Mitsunari's sword enlarged the crack as it hit only few inch apart. At last, the pearl shone with brilliance reminiscent of rainbow as it crackled on every side of its visible surface.

The sound it made as it bursting away, disappearing in a thousand pieces of scintillating dust, was stifled by the agonizing cry Orochi let out.

Masamune heavily fell back to the ground, his eye closing slowly while consciousness left him in his fall. The only thing preventing him from crashing down was Tadakatsu who succeeded in cushioning him, holding Masamune battered body cradled in his giant arm.

Ieyasu leapt to catch Mitsunari, his arms closing around him in a protective embrace. His wings had disappeared from the moment Mitsunari had also closed his eyes when he had lost consciousness too.

Motonari also fell heavily when his ring of light gave way. He collapsed on the ground like a broken puppet, the name of his love on the tip of his lips.

Finally Tsuruhime divine arrow was fired, the backlash making her fall on her behind. Her grief did not prevent her from raising her arm to heaven with an exclamation of joy when the arrow reached her target.

Orochi whole body was lost in a strong white light, and all those who watched him turned their eyes away at the intensity. The light diminished yet was still wrapping the demon and with it Orochi howl died out while the creature monstrous collapsed on itself like a card castle.

It was over. They won.

Mitsunari's eyes blinked open. He had difficulty realizing that the green pasture facing him wasn't Sekigahara. All the same, he was lying on something warm and comfortable and had no desire to move. He heard footsteps beside him in the grass and that person passed by, hiding the sun with its gigantic silhouette. Mitsunari knew only too well who that silhouette belonged to and his eyes widened when recognition hit him. His body still refused to move but he gave everything he had just to lift his hand and try to touch that person.

"Hide... shi-sama." He managed to say, the sound coming harshly from his throat.

The person didn't even turn to address him, his eyes remaining riveted toward the horizon.

"You did well, Mitsunari." the person said, coming forward in the pasture. "The rest rests is in your hands."

Unable to move or say anything, Mitsunari remained a helpless spectator. He saw that person walk further up and stopping beside a blooming tree. Now he could see that another person was there, someone smaller and who also was turning their back to him, sitting quietly under that tree. He also knew that other person. That wavy platinum hair could only belong to him. The lavender kimono he wore was a striking contrast with the greenery of the pasture. He was the only one who could wear this color with such elegance. Hideyoshi sat down close to him, but Mitsunari's vision was already disturbed before Hanbei's head came to rest on the giant shoulder.

When he blinked again to clear his vision, Mitsunari's heart seemed to drop as he awoke to the mutilated landscape of Sekigahara.

The only thing that brought him satisfaction was Orochi's unmoving body. He could only rejoice when he saw that the demon remains were devoured and reduced to foul boiling goo by shadows coming out of the ground under it.

Someone else would surely have felt disgusted by this spectacle and surely would have recoiled when ghostly hands came out of the shadows to scratch and tear at the demon body but certainly not Mitsunari.

He was smiling.

Hideyoshi was avenged.

His smile faded when the hands plunged in what should have been the demon's bowels, still he was astonished. He left the comfortable arms that had held him up until now, and abruptly rose up in disbelief when the ghost hands carefully laid five human bodies on the ground.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one chapter left it seem. It won't be long so the epilogue will surely come with it. It's been really hard writing with a broken laptop and a broken keyboard but still easier than doing it with pone. Working in those conditions didn't help my fading motivation.
> 
> I suppose it's no secret that I won't be writing Sengoku Basara for a while after that. I'm a entering Tales of Zestiria fandom.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who supported me.
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to come this far without that.


	41. party 41

**Part 41**

The sun had started to slowly hide down behind the distant mountains of Mount Ibuki. The sky was painted a soft gold, orange and pink in the West while the blue of the sky was covered by the mantle of the night in the East. It was a very peaceful show in contrast to the bloody battle that had taken place on Sekigahara since dawn, but it was a spectacle that those who survived could rejoice in contemplating every night of their remaining life.

Resting between the arms of the giant Tadakatsu, Masamune's single eye had reopened on this same sky. His back was painfully set on something cold and jagged and to say the least rather uncomfortable. It would have taken a centimeter on the left for this particularly sharp angle to stop pocking him between his kidneys but the major problem was that the slightest movement he tried to do was causing him the same feeling as having his flesh stung by thousands of white-hot needles. Masamune contented himself with contemplating this sky, tolerating the discomfort while waiting for his members to start functioning normally again.

The winds carried with them the confused murmurs of all those who had just witnessed Orochi's defeat, as well as the smells of gunpowder, charcoal, and blood, which unpleasantly reminded him that he indeed was on a battlefield. Masamune still had a hard time realizing what had happened, his last memory being of the sphere breaking under his sword.

He didn't know anything about the horrible scene that had followed as Orochi's body had been frightfully torn apart under incredulous looks from the fighters. The calm around him helped him understand that there was no immediate danger, though. He was left upset that his body still refused to obey his command.

Impatience winning over him, he ventured to try to turn his head to see what was the matter with this deathly silence, also just to make sure he had fulfilled his mission. He wanted to make sure he had stopped Orochi as he had promised Yukimura. His muscles were so stiff that he couldn't even lift a finger to signal Ieyasu's bodyguard that he was conscious and that he could let go and set him back on the ground.

It was before he realized that Tadakatsu was positioned awkwardly too. He was kneeling on the ground and although he held Masamune firmly his arms were a little slack around him. Moreover, the eyelid of his only eye visible through his battle mask was closed and didn't seem to be about to reopen. Tadakatsu had also let the exhaustion of an entire day of battle outweigh anything else.

Blinking wearily, Masamune was tempted to give up and let his body have the rest it demanded of him with discharge in each of his nerves, black dot in his vision and pronounced headache in his temples. Yet, it would be wrong to believe that Masamune was going to let the satisfaction of seeing the fallen and vanquished demon escape him. He barely gathered enough strength to lift an arm but it fell immediately back down his side. The pain that followed was enough to make him lose his breath.

"Dokuganryu."

Ieyasu's quiet voice assured him that the events had indeed been in their favor, and the muscles in his face allowed him a small smile. Since the beginning of this war, it was the first time he had heard Ieyasu's voice having this tone. However, the small bit of sadness that he detected there stung his heart.

It was normal after all. Even if it finally ended, they all had lost so much in this battle. Ieyasu was a general, but that didn't mean that he had to remain indifferent to his men sacrifices.

Then, to Masamune's astonishment, wide arms seized him, forcing him to leave Tadakatsu's protective embrace. He sighed with relief when his back was finally free of discomfort. Two large hands went to support his shoulders, and then an arm passed around his waist to help him stand up while his legs persisted in refusing hold him upright. He was leaning against a massive, firm body. It was of someone tall and muscular who took his arm and turned passed it against broad shoulders so he could stand up straight.

A new field of vision was then offered to Masamune who first saw that it wasn't Ieyasu who was supporting him since he was busy talking to Tadakatsu, clutching at the giant's biceps with a prideful expression. The orange and brown color of the clothes of the man who supported him and the fluffy headdress in which Masamune's fingers caught no longer left any doubt as to who was his support. Feeling almost honored that the great Lord Shingen stooped to support a young lord just out of the cradle like himself; Masamune was more tempted to glare, vexed to be handled like he was.

Shingen met his gaze and returned it to him, his features drawn tight by the battle they had just fought. Masamune didn't doubt that if these hands had been free he would have smoothed his mustache before speaking to him.

"I'm doing that because that's what he would have wanted. Don't take this gesture for an act out of pity, young man."

Masamune's eyebrows went up in astonishment and he let his head drop, his chin touching his chest, adding an outraged sight. He was certain that Yukimura wouldn't have wanted someone to carry him but he would have kicked his ass to make him get up on his own.

Nevertheless when Shingen helped him to face the area of desolation that Orochi had created in its fall, Masamune understood immediately that Shingen's words were referring to something else entirely.

They were all there, five people for five heads, laying just a few steps away from him. These five people were lying on the hard and rocky ground of the plain, several feet separating them and each in very different positions, one on the back, one on the belly and others on their side, all completely stark naked.

The only woman in the group was laying down in a fetal position and she was the furthest away from Masamune. Keiji crouched was near her, he had covered her with the yellow-colored fur that served as his outfit top layer. Masamune couldn't say what expression he wore, he had never seen Keiji hide his face between his hands as he did now. All he was certain was how uncomfortable he was and how he wanted to turn his eye away from the sight.

He saw an old balding, bearded man leaning over a young man who was probably a few years younger than Masamune, he was holding his hand and his expression was closed, impassive, so similar to the one Shingen was wearing at that moment.

His eye widened when his gaze fell on Motochika's white hair, the wind bringing locks to his closed eyelids. It was the first time he had seen the large scar under his friend's eye-patch. A one-eyed man knew better than ask another one-eyed about showing that kind of intimacy. It was disconcerting to see this displayed in such circumstances and Masamune's empty orbit pained him in consequence. The young Miko Tsuruhime was standing next to Motochika, straight as a stake, fingers clenched on her bow.

Beside her there was this young blond boy who was blowing his noses in a piece of white cloth before he leaned over to delicately place a clean one on the face of a tall bearded man with a strong body build.

Masamune's attention was abruptly diverted when his dragging foot hit something on the floor. He looked down to see that he had just stumbled on a banner, abandoned there, the red flag stained with dust and blackish splash. Six coins he used to see embroidered with gold were painted black on this standard, and Masamune bit his cheek so that his hand would continue to cling to Shingen instead of letting his body fall back on that cursed floor as it was asking for.

The body where which Shingen's feet were stubbornly dragging him to was the closest to them. He vaguely heard the other man talking to him but no words seemed to make sense in his ears. He felt the arm around his waist slowly let go and his arm slid off Shingen's broad shoulders as he helped him kneel right beside the body.

Although his body trembled with effort and exhaustion, Masamune held and didn't collapse completely when Shingen let him free. His back was straight even if the pain still ran through his veins and he remained staring right before him, not looking at anything in particular. Shingen took a step back, giving him the necessary discretion to begin his mourning. Even though he could have done it now, Masamune still stubbornly refused to turn his head toward him.

What was the point?

It was obvious that by whatever miracle, breaking Orochi's power source had brought them back. Just like it was obvious that they were now lifeless body resting atop bared earth. Why should he burn in his memory the memory of a dead Yukimura? Why would he want to see his face paled by death, his lips turned blue and his eyes permanently closed? Why would he want to see that when his memories were full of bright smiles, filled with laughter, of fiery and full of life eyes, of cheeks reddened by exertion and hot lips against his own.

"The gods in their goodness allow us to offer him an honorable funeral."

Kenshin's words didn't trigger the slightest emotion in him, and even when he heard Shingen respond to his rival with a simple yes, Masamune couldn't find the strength to agree with them.

Ce n'était pas des funérailles honorables qui allaient changer le fait que Yukimura n'aurait jamais dû perdre la vie de cette façon.

Slowly closing his eye, Masamune took a deep breath and swallowed the anger that was starting birth at this idea. It was useless to blame those who, like him, deplored the loss of a loved one. The one to take him away from him had been banned from this world and with all his heart Masamune hoped that Aisu's suffering had been just as he had promised him to. If he hadn't later been confirmed that Orochi had been shredded and reduced to nothing by these spectral hands when he was probably still alive, he was sure he would have considered going to hell to find Aisu and make sure that it was the case.

A sad smile formed when he thought back to the last time he had seen Yukimura alive, on the night of their union.

Should he be glad that he was allowed to see him again one last time, even so?

It was difficult but Masamune rehearsed Shingen's words because it truly was what Yukimura would have wanted. He would have liked for Masamune to have the formal opportunity to say goodbye to him. Because neither he nor Yukimura had the will to do it back then.

It was with that in mind Masamune finally turned to look at Yukimura. And this time the bitterness in Masamune's smile was directed against him for even without life Yukimura remained as he had always been.

His body was lying on his back, one arm along his body and the other draped over his abdomen giving the impression that he was holding his spears in a fight. He wore no external injuries; even the secret marks of their last night had been erased. On the other hand, he was unusually immobile, a thousand miles away from the energy that characterized Yukimura, his torso not even moving with his breathing. The long lashes of those closed eyes were gently placed on cheeks that still bore the colors of life. Without his headband, rebellious locks came to meet on the top of his nose.

With a shaking hand, Masamune pushed those bangs back on Yukimura's forehead. He stood there for a moment, before his gloved hand slid down his beloved's face, his thumb stopping to stroke his cheekbones. He could still feel the heat on his skin.

At that moment a dark and furtive thought crossed Masamune's mind. If only he had been able to abandon everything, if only he could have eloped with Yukimura far away from here, far from his responsibilities...

The nails of the hand that rested against his thigh stuck in his skin through the fabric when he reprimanded himself for having the beginning of this thought. Masamune could never have left Oshu behind and woke up every morning with what he had done. More than ever now the people of the North were everything for Masamune.

"In our next life, Yuki-chan." He whispered. It was a promise.

A sickening noise of someone retching and coughing alerted him and Masamune looked up, intrigued by this noise. All the men gathered here were seasoned fighters and the mere sight of a corpse shouldn't have such an effect on them. Of course there was always strong emotion to consider. He himself had seen men as strong as horse break and tear down, selling family and friends at the slightest psychological torture, but his instinct told him that it was something else.

It was Motochika.

Just to his left, only few feet away from Masamune, Motochika had flipped back and as heaving, spitting what looked like oil lamp, a black and sticky mixture.

Masamune refused to believe what he was seeing, Motochika couldn't have survived. Yet that Motochika was here breathing, panting even, and his body was expelling an unlikely substance that slowly seeped into the ground. Masamune had the feeling that the cursed soil of Sekigahara was irretrievably polluted now. But how could he regret that nothing would grow here anymore while life was returning to his friend's eyes?

Soon, other similar heaving noise came from all around him and Masamune's heart swelled as one after the other Orochi's victim's coughed breath back into their lungs.

Motochika, the first to wake up was the first to regain a semblance of calm, he lay down and Masamune saw Motonari stagger up to him to throw himself at his neck. He saw him respond to this embrace and embrace the fox with weakened arms. He heard the now free sobs of Keiji as he hugged his aunt Matsu against his chest. He heard the old man's thundering laughter and the lamentations of the youngest who demanded that he stop hitting him on his back. He heard the blond boy with the handkerchief start singing and Masamune preferred shutting his mind to that.

It was almost drunk with hope this time he looked back at Yukimura. Leaning over him he grabbed his face between his hands. If he had had the strength, he would have forcefully flipped him to the side to help him spit out this ominous thing as the others had all done. He contented himself with the touch, watching for any subtle change of expression on his lover face.

Long seconds passed during which nothing happened. Beginning to agitate, Masamune's gaze traveled to Yukimura in search of an answer. But it was the moment that the few bit of strength he had left seemed to abandon him, and Masamune dropped forward, his forehead pressed against Yukimura's.

" **Get up** , for fuck sake." He hissed between his tightly clenched teeth.

"Dokuganryu look, under your hand!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Somewhere in his fall, Masamune's hand had moved to try to keep him from ungracefully fall on Yukimura's chest. Masamune's fingers tightened where they were resting just above Yukimura's heart and he looked under them. Under his palm, on Yukimura's bare skin, Orochi's black mark had returned. It formed a circle around his heart, the patterns of broken ice seeming to slowly spread, undoubtedly seeking to cover Yukimura whole body again

.  
"No you won't, you bastard," Masamune snarled when he realized what that meant. "You really hang on like a dirty parasite."

"Yukimura!" exclaimed Shingen in turn. "You still have a chance to prove to me that you're not stupid enough to fall twice because of the same trick!" he encouraged in his own way.

Masamune was very likely considering throwing a good punch at Yukimura to help him regain consciousness, but before he could understand what was happening a child's hand had clung to his and was trying to make him move with insistence. The few inches that separated him from Yukimura's face had become an acceptable distance again, because the Yukimura standing next to now him was no more than ten years old.

"You've protected me until then, but I won't be enough to make him wake up." the little Yukimura with said with a serious look that made him look far too adult adorning his round face.

Rather than discuss, Masamune let himself be guided by the child, matching his steps with his small stride and adapting his speed. They soon left the dark recesses of Masamune's minds to arrive under the starry sky in front of Yukimura mental house. It was not the moment to contemplate it as Masamune had done every time he had the honor of being welcomed to these places. However, he was forced to find that what had been an impenetrable fortress for Orochi was now barely standing and he could only hasten his steps in response.

He didn't immediately notice that he had taken the lead and that it was he who was now leading the little one behind him. The ornate doors of Yukimura's house were almost all opened, smashed to the ground, revealing many rooms as Masamune walked on the porch. The worm-eaten wood protested under his weight. Masamune knew that the doors that still held hid a labyrinth behind them of which he couldn't know how it worked, but now wasn't the time to think about respecting the intimacy of Yukimura's subconscious. Masamune even considered destroying what remained of house.

The little hand still held his squeezed him harder when he thought about it. He had forgotten that some of Yukimura had always been with him, the very one who had come to find him. He turned to him, failing to hide the affection in his eyes.

"Do you know how to find him?" Masamune asked without further ado.

The child looked pensive, and then he sighed shrugging his shoulders, displaying an expression that Masamune recognized vaguely. It was the one his childhood friend had when he refused to admit his defeat.

"Barely. I never have to come here, normally." He admitted.

Unable to restrain himself from ruffling the child's hair to remove his dejected look, Masamune felt a kind tugging deep within himself. He felt stupid to have hesitated to enter when obviously he had always been welcome here, the tugging beaconing him.

The young Yukimura let go of his hand as he crossed the first door threshold. The lack of warmth in his hand had Masamune closing his fist seeking to keep that heat on his skin. He wanted to know why Yukimura had let go and as if he had heard his thoughts the child answered before he had time to formulate his question.

"I like the place where I rest. And… he still doesn't need me." He replied cheerfully, his hands behind his back and a radiant smile.

Insisting any more would have been too much, so Masamune send him back his smile. It wasn't easy for him too to see a part of Yukimura preferring to stay away from his own heart, especially since he also shared this part. It felt lonely, somehow. The memories of childhood that he and Yukimura shared were so precious and he had no way to start understanding the trauma that kept the young Yukimura away from the older one. Still Masamune could only approve. Things had been like this for years and they worked, so why would he want to change them?

" **I'll be back**." Masamune replied to him in that foreign language he still though made him look cool.

The boy giggled before pushing Masamune into the house, making him stumble on his feet. When Masamune managed to regain his balance and raise his head it was no longer the ornamented garden he found in front of him.

The open door in front of him gave way to a large room looking much like Shingen Castle's training room where Yukimura had been raised. The big difference being that the red ornamented armor, treasure of the Takeda clan that usually sat in this room here was knocked down. In addition, it was the fight between two identical warriors which had presumably put this room in such disarray.

Now that his attention was completely on them, Masamune could easily notice that the identical warriors were not that much identical. Their outfits were different and the familiar red that Masamune associated with this particular outfit pulled a relieved sigh out of him while the white of the other filled with his mind with wrath. The long ebony hair of one was left free, entangled by this struggle while those of the other were lying on the ground under his head, the tendrils stretching like a silk cloth.

Both had a spear in their hand. One was on the ground, the red warrior's hand gripping his like it was a lifeline. Only, the arm that held this spear was pierced by the other's spear. This weapon was entirely made of transparent ice, glittering under the dim light, though its blade was red with blood, keeping the arm pinned to the ground.

Yukimura was lying on the floor, moaning and suffering, but he was alive and well. Aisu's hand was covering his mouth and he was sitting on Yukimura's chest, his knee crushing his opponent's free hand. The traits of his face duplicate to Yukimura's were distorted by his hatred. His nose scrunched, his teeth clenched, his hair dangling limply, he no longer really looked like Yukimura. More than the many wounds that stained his white vest, it was his heavy and painful breathing that showed how weakened he was.

Despite the spear in planted in his forearm and his submissive position, Yukimura still struggled to break free. His legs were seeking for a point of support on the ground and his teeth were firmly planted in aggressor hand.

Even from where he was, Masamune could see Orochi's black venom spread from Aisu's hand to Yukimura's skin. Yukimura was running out of energy too, it was only a matter of time before the demon definitely got the better of him.

No matter how much he wanted it right now something made Masamune hesitates to intervene. If felt as if he would be committing an irreparable error by crossing that door threshold. The younger Yukimura had brought him here to help, but he didn't know if the most obvious solution was the one to take.

"How touching." Aisu spat. "You came to watch his last moment." He accented his words by reinforcing his hold on Yukimura, turning his spear a little to make him moan with pain.

Obviously, the others were aware of his presence. Yukimura turned his head as best as he could and gave him a longing look where the shame of being seeing in such a position and the happiness of seeing him again mixed with determination and refusal to give up.

This look was all Masamune needed to find his answer.

"No," Masamune started, answering to Aisu's provocation, he laid a nonchalant hand on his hip and smirked, "You don't seem to be aware of the situation. It's not up to me to finish the job, there's another idiot in this room who needs to be reminded of something. "Masamune scoffed.

Aisu literally growled between his teeth, reacting to the provocation like a rabid animal would have done. Faced with Masamune's scorn, he satisfied himself with doing what was within his reach. He hit Yukimura's skull violently against the floor, a pleased smile on his lips when the shock forced Yukimura's eyes closed as he stopped fighting for few moments.

Masamune scowled but he was not going to let that damned demon prevail over the psychological war. As if seeing Yukimura suffering left him indifferent, Masamune continued.

"You know you never needed anyone else to beat this for you asshole, Yuki."

Yukimura's eyes widened and his fist clenched on his spear. Masamune could see in his eyes that he knew that the being before him was all that remained of Orochi. And he was somehow relieved by that.

Aisu didn't like being ignored but this time the incredulity that took hold of him was enough to make him focus only on Masamune.

"That weakling? He was never worthy. I won the minute he touched my prison." Aisu chuckled.

"There was no need left for you to prove your worth to anyone before I came back in your life." Masamune continued to ignore Aisu, "You had forgotten me and it was for the best."

The young Yukimura smile stood out in Masamune's mind, and his refusal to return to the depths of Yukimura's heart made sense then, "I only pulled you down overprotecting you while you could very well to defend yourself. I held your attention in futile duels and jealously guarded you while you could have blossomed against other warriors, and you, too good-hearted that you are, you let me weaken you and break your heart. I can see it now, all of this happened because I was selfish and I need to apologize for that."

It was far more difficult to admit that it seemed with the ease with which the words came out of his mouth. At that moment Masamune knew it was all that Yukimura needed to hear. He would never have apologized for anyone else.

"You know what Yuki? Even though now it's too late to go back, even if I know you're afraid I'll leave you behind, yes I'll take a wife but I'll never forget what you mean to me," Masamune shrugged, "Fuck this and everything else. You know what the future is not written yet, let write it the way it fit us," he paused, and his gaze hardened.

"So stop being a moron and acknowledge that you've never needed me for anything. In love or to fight, you've never been alone, **dimwit**."

The sincerity of those words and the sadness with which Masamune had pronounced them made went through Yukimura's heart like an arrow. His body was shaken by the sob that he held while his eyes showed all the gratitude he had. Such words couldn't have come out of the mouth of a man like Masamune, yet he had heard them with both ears. It made him feel good to hear them. They felt so right.

Of all the moments they had shared, many were those he treasured in his heart. The most precious ones hurried to be remembered and earnest and gentle warmth came to stroke Yukimura's bruised heart.

Then he heard the thundering voice of his lord who encouraged him, Sasuke's amused voice as he teased him, the laughter of the soldiers who helped him tidy up the mess he always made of the training room, the kind words Kai's inhabitants had for him when he helped them in the fields.

They had always been behind him. Not to wait for him to do the impossible but to support him.

Aisu sensed the change that was rapidly taking place in Yukimura's state of mind. Feeling the situation slipping from his grasp, he let his hate outweigh everything else. Withdrawing his spear from Yukimura's arm he raised it, ready to impale the heart of this insolent little human. It didn't matter anymore that he will lose his host body at the same time, he will find another one. Fate played once more in his favor since Masamune was standing straight in front of him, vulnerable with his heart bare. A new host of choice.

He acted quickly, clinging to his relentless desire to stay victorious and to exist in any way.

Yet, his spear met only the wood of the floor. His cry of rage burned his lungs.

"This is my domain here, my house." Yukimura yelled after him.

Yukimura's spear ran through Aisu's back, and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Looking over his shoulder at his killer he met a sorrowful face. Yukimura's pity only fired his hatred and under his hand frost began to cover the floorboard. Still it was a dying man last desperate attempt and it melted before reaching Yukimura's foot.

"I... don't want to die ... don't want to disappear." He hissed.

Fear took hold of him and for the first time an expression moved his face with the realization that there was nothing he could do to escape his fate. He was vanquished.

"You died when Susanoo's sword pierced you the first time." Masamune ended, dealing the last blow.

Yukimura's eyes snapped open and he pushed Masamune aside before he instinctively turned to his side, finally he was evacuating the dark matter that had tried to seize over his heart.

No longer able to stand up, Masamune dropped to the ground, stretching out beside Yukimura. It took him a few seconds to recover and understand that they had returned to Sekigahara. He blinked before feeling something growing in him. At his side, Yukimura stopped coughing and seemed to catch his breath. With the tips of his fingers he could touch the lower part of his back. Reinforced by the desire to be in contact with a living Yukimura, Masamune managed to turn himself on his side, facing Yukimura's back. He started laughing.

Called by this laugh that could have been mockery, Yukimura turned to him, displaying a sort of pouty lip while his traits were pulled by exhaustion.

"I don't find the situation very amusing." He reprimanded with a hoarse voice before looking away, "I failed in all my duty and Orochi sowed chaos by my fault, I-"

"Hey," Masamune silenced him by putting a hand on his cheek, his thumb resuming caressing his cheekbone, "We don't give fuck about it now, you put him down and I'm just so grateful."

Although he ended up relaxing in Masamune's affection, Yukimura bit his lip when other thoughts finally invaded him.

"We will never be like that again." He said, taking Masamune's hand in his and pressing it to his cheek, not ready to let go.

Masamune took a good minute to think, he was too sleepy to be fully aware of the impact of what he was going to say, but at that moment it seemed right to him.

"Like I said we cannot really predict the future. Who knows what tomorrow will be like? There might be some hard times, but I'm sure there will be happy moments too. Maybe we'll live some of them together or not. We knew it would be like this at one time or another anyway, right?" he paused to give Yukimura time to digest his words but he just continued to look at him with those big hazel a little dulled by weariness. "And even if we never meet again, I know you'll be okay, because you're Yukimura. I love you and I'll love you until we get that next life together. That's what matters to me." No more pretty words, no more lying.

"But, a-and you you-" Yukimura let out his sentence and ended up sighing.

With care, he touched Masamune's fingers. Not meeting any objection the other eye, he took this hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He looked at their joined hands as he continued.

"To love you has never made me weak, on the contrary. It was my fear of losing you that spread the turmoil within me."

The two men were just looked at each other in silence for a moment. Increasingly, Masamune's eyes were blinking, his eyelids looking heavy.

"I really want to sleep."

Masamune knew there was nothing more to say. Emotional things were really not his thing and if Yukimura still didn't understand he would have to ask him at a more convenient time.

Offended by his behavior, Yukimura could only gape at him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep like they hadn't been in the middle of a very serious and heartfelt conversation. Once the moment passed, Yukimura could only see the ridiculousness of the circumstances. It was stupid to think that they should take advantage of this moment like it was the last one they would share. Their whole life was a proof of their bound destiny. It was clinging to this thought that he too closed his eyes, finally allowing his own fatigue to win.

"I love you too."

"Yukimura!" his eyes immediately reopened at the thunderous call of his name. "Not so fast, you have a punishment waiting in accordance with the stupidity you showed!"

Eyes wide, Yukimura leaned on his elbows to straighten up before turning slowly towards Shingen. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, his lord stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. Shingen's discontent went through all of him, and Yukimura realized that no matter how much joy he felt at the sight of his lord, he was going to regret not resting when he had the chance.

"O-o-oya-oya-oyakata-saammmamaaa !"

Mitsunari had discreetly moved away from the group, not sharing the rejoicing to see those possessed by Orochi being returned to them. He would never recover the people who were the most important to him. Motochika's smile and Yukimura's liveliness weren't enough to fill the void that had become his soul.

"It should not have been possible."

He had forgotten Ieyasu who had refused to leave him alone even for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at him, silently showing that he didn't have the slightest desire to share a conversation with him. Only Ieyasu took this as a sign of interest and continued.

"Breaking the spell shouldn't have reversed it. Orochi should have just lost his strength, but instead ... all of the demons were destroyed, I didn't even need to exorcise them. "Ieyasu shared.

As always, the other was doing what he wanted without taking notice of the signals Mitsunari sent him. Yet, Mitsunari admitted a semblance of interest in the subject. Despite of himself, his hand went over his shoulder to touch his shoulder blade, seeking the ghost of an extra limb. His wings were gone, but it was as if Mitsunari could still feel them. They were there somewhere and it was only a matter of time before he figured out how to get them back.

It was just that he didn't want that at all. Just like the desire to go on with his life.

"What do you think happened?" He asked more to distract Ieyasu attention away from him.

Shaking his head briskly, Ieyasu took a deep breath and searched for the answer deep inside him again. He found no memory, no lesson, no parchment that he could have read informing him about what had happened. "It is possible that Izanami didn't accept the sacrifice offered by Orochi... but even in this case their bodies-" Ieyasu stopped his reflection when he noticed that Mitsunari had just picked up a sword.

"Mitsunari, what-" This black metal, these ornaments, this radiating power recently fed by a dragon life-force, Mitsunari had just picked up Murakumo like it was nothing. And the blade was without it sheath, that power should have been too hard to bear. "You can hold this Odachi?"

For all answer, Mitsunari made a sound from the bottom of his throat preferring to admire the reflection on the blade. He contemplated its use and the awkward manner in which the weapon had been used by Masamune until then.

"You won Ieyasu. I can only yield this battle." He said, still ignoring the words that were addressed to him.

For once he thought so sincerely and to admit it didn't make him hot or cold. He thought back to what was waiting for him now and the words Hideyoshi had spoken. His lord had really seemed to have found peace. What remained for him other than memories? He would probably lose Osaka too after such a defeat, just as he had lost Gyobu...

It was all over, and he really didn't want to continue.

He had failed in his duty. He had failed his lord.

Gripping the sword, he turned the blade against his neck. "Hideyoshi-sama, may this miserable life be enough to make you forgive my failure."

He pressed.

"No !"

Ieyasu snatched Murakumo away from his slack hands. Mitsunari fell to his knees as Ieyasu began to press his hands against the deep cut he had made on the side of his throat, just were contusions from Ieyasu's attack started to form. Their blood flows were getting mixed up as Ieyasu's wounds which had started to dry reopened.

"Not only you humiliate me, but you even refuse me a dignified death." Mitsunari sighed, resigned.

Against all odds, his heart reacted when seeing Ieyasu trying to hold back sincere tears. He felt it move in his chest, then he felt it squeeze when Ieyasu sniffed to make his words as clear as possible.

"I told you, I don't want you to die."

"Such an egoist you are."

"We can make it work together, I promise. But for that I need you, I cannot do it without you. All those people ..." Ieyasu took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you more than anything."

Mitsunari's hand went back into Ieyasu's hair in order to push him away but failing to do so. His grip wasn't painful, but he still wanted to hurt Ieyasu. He wanted to see him suffer as he was suffering right now. One thing was certain he wouldn't be achieving that by dying today. Ieyasu's confession buzzed in his ears. There was a time when he might have answered that he too loved him, if he had wanted to be honest with himself, but that time was over.

Now he wanted to see Ieyasu suffer.

Only time can help him and he knew it. For now everything was done and said. This war was over. Everyone would probably go home to see the coming winter. And maybe with the summer the conflicts will resume.

Yet united against a demon, humanity has been victorious.

Maybe that was what Hideyoshi had always wanted to protect. Maybe that was what Hideyoshi wanted him to protect. Humanity. This country. This earth. Maybe he will find the strength to do it if he doesn't persisted in staying alone.

"I'll help you."

He'll find a way.

END.

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end of this saga and this final fight. The chapter having taken more space than expected the epilogue will wait a little longer. Well it is short so it won't take too long either.
> 
> Thank you for sharing this adventure with me to the end despite its length, the many typo and misspellings and lack of sexy things I will certainly deplore.
> 
> A little word would please me, if only to know what this story made you feel. What it meant to you
> 
> just let me thank you again. Thanks a thousand times really.


End file.
